Grey Area
by lindsaydrumm
Summary: Post Eclipse story where Bella and Edward both learn that love, life, and sex are never black and white, while a new danger threatens them from an unexpected source. Canon pairings except Jacob. No hybrids. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was born of the idea that it was HIGHLY unrealistic that Bella and Edward's relationship could ever go from only kissing to sex, with no transition, without killing her. Plus, it was really boring lol! So I decided to spice things up a little bit! And then a 'practice fic' turned into a full blown story with it's own diabolical plotline and everything. This story was originally posted on Twilighted but I have been fighting the urge to post here as well, so I finally gave in! I have set up a forum for those with questions, or just flick me through a review if the spirit moves you. I hope you enjoy the journey!**

**SM own's all. I just play.**

Bella's POV

As I pulled my truck into the drive, I immediately noticed the lack of the police cruiser. Charlie must still be over at Billy's. I looked out the window at the dimming sky and frowned slightly. There was still too much sunlight for Edward to chance a visit just yet. I sighed as I climbed out of my truck and trudged up the steps into the empty house.

_Oh well, at least I can have a long shower without having to worry about holding up the bathroom for too long._

I clumped up the stairs, pulling my shirt off as I went. I knew it wasn't likely that I had sweated too much while I was working at Newton's shop, but my clothes always smelled a bit funky whenever I came home from there. Like nylon and leather, but not in a pleasant way. I wrinkled my nose as I discarded the shirt in the corner of my bedroom. As I grabbed my toiletry bag off my nightstand something in the middle of my bed caught my eye. It was a package, wrapped in ordinary brown paper, with a small handwritten note attached. I opened the note and smiled.

Dearest sister-to-be,

I foresaw that this might bring you some entertainment, as well as some much needed inspiration. Enjoy!

Love,

Alice

I quickly tore open the wrapping and gasped as I found myself staring at a half naked man passionately embracing some damsel in distress. It was entitled "For His Love", by an author I was unfamiliar with. I snickered and shook my head as I turned it over to read the synopsis on the back. I only got two or three lines in when I figured out what may have led Alice to believe I would be interested in this particular story. The man on the cover was a tortured musician who constantly fought his lust for the woman he loved, as she threw herself at him at every turn. Oh yeah, and his name was Edward. I snorted and threw the book back onto my bed. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why Alice would give me some trashy romance novel. I never had gotten into books like that, even though Renee had them scattered all over the house while I was growing up. I preferred the classics over everything else, but I was desperately in need of some new reading material.

_Oh, just give it a shot. When has the little pixie ever steered you wrong?_

I giggled again as I finished undressing and padded off to the shower. The hot water helped relax away the tension I always felt whenever I was left alone for too long. Today had been one of those miserable sunny days that Forks sees so infrequently. The only blessing had been the blissful reprieve I had been given from wedding planning. Alice may be my best friend and soul sister at heart, but she was driving me up the wall with all the minute details she insistently focused on. I sighed heavily as the water cascaded through my hair and down my back. No such luck tomorrow. The forecast called for rain for the rest of the week. At least I would get to see Edward.

I felt my face break into a smile and butterflies assault my stomach, a reaction I often had whenever I thought of my beautiful angel-man. I closed my eyes and pictured his face smiling at me, his hands gently stroking my cheek, his lips pressed softly to my own. As my fantasy started to turn less innocent I felt a heat start burning in my lower belly.

He kissed me harder, more passionately than usual. His fingertips grazed down my shoulders and lightly traced my collarbones. I wound my fingers in his hair, securing his lips to mine as I kissed him back fiercely. His hands continued tracing slowly down the sides of my breasts and over my ribs where they came to rest on my hips. He grasped me firmly then, lifting me up off the ground so I could wrap my legs around his waist and press my body into his…

"Gah!" I jumped as the water from the shower suddenly became unbearably cold, pelting my skin with ice-like shards of water. I nearly tripped on my way out of the shower and had to grab hold of the towel rail to keep from doing a nose dive on the bathroom floor.

"You are so graceful, Bella," I chided myself as I wrapped one towel around my hair and another around my chilled body. _So much for the relaxing effects of the shower_. Between the onslaught of freezing water and my overactive imagination I was breathless and slightly wired.

I scurried back into my room and rifled through my drawers to find my comfy sweats and a fitted tank. When I pulled my top drawer open I frowned slightly. It hadn't really mattered to me that I owned no matching sets of under ware before, but now that Edward and I were getting married, and we were going to try…

_Hmmm, maybe it's time for a little shopping trip with Alice._

As soon as the thought flitted through my brain my new cell phone start ringing. Edward and Alice had both insisted on the infernal contraption, both stating how important it was to be able to get a hold of me without going through other channels (a.k.a. Charlie or work). For Edward, I knew it gave him comfort to have that constant means of connection to me, and in all honesty I shared that comfort. But for Alice, I knew it was just another way to keep me close for more wedding related things that I was sure could wait and she was sure couldn't.

"Yes, Alice?" I answered on the second ring, not even bothering to check the caller I.D.

Her tinkling laugh greeted me on the other end. "Hi, Bella! And they think I am the only psychic around here," she giggled.

"I knew it would be you because of what I had started planning," I explained as a small smile pulled at my lips. Alice could be annoying at times, but I loved her more than anything and I wouldn't trade her for the world. Next to Edward, no one knew me better or understood me more than she did.

"I'm so exited! I was thinking of taking you after your bachelorette party, but this is so much better!" Alice could barely contain her excitement, and I swear I could hear her clapping.

"Alice, I don't need a party…" I tried to argue with her, but she expertly cut me off.

"Now Bella, remember we've already talked about this. It's part of the tradition for all the women to get together and share their wisdom with you while we shower you with gifts!"

"Ugh! Alice you know I hate presents and being the center of attention. Please can't we - OW! – just skip that one?" I stubbed my toe on the corner of the bed as I tried to get dressed and talk at the same time. I should know better by now than to try and multi-task. It almost always ends in injury.

"What happened?" Alice sighed. She was growing used to my constant clumsiness although she didn't seem to find it as endearing as Edward did.

"Nothing, just trying to do too many things at once," I muttered as I pulled my shirt on.

"What time should I come pick you up tomorrow?" Alice sounded excited again and, in spite of myself, I grinned.

"The human needs beauty sleep, so how about ten?" I ventured, sure that she wouldn't be able to contain herself until then.

"Hmmm, alright, ten it is. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Have you had a chance to read any of that book I gave you?"

I groaned and heard her giggle on the other end. "No, not yet. I still can't understand why you gave it to me Alice. You know I don't read stuff like that."

"Give it a chance, Bella. I just know you will love it!" Her little pixie laugh that echoed over the phone had just the hint of an edge to it. For some reason it made me blush, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

"My brother is going to be there soon, so I'll let you go now. See you tomorrow!" she chirped.

"Bye, Alice," I murmured as I hung up.

I picked up my towels and brought them back to the bathroom. I grimaced as I looked in the mirror. I roughly yanked my brush through my wet tangles and set about brushing my teeth and washing my face. By the time I had finished I still wasn't seeing or feeling any kind of improvement on my tired features.

"Beauty sleep indeed," I muttered. It would take me at least a decade of solid sleep to become anything that even resembled beautiful, if that kind of thing were even possible. I sulked back to my room and flopped down onto my unmade bed. My elbow hit the spine of the book that Alice had left me, causing tingles to shoot down my arm into my fingertips. I picked up the book and stared at the cover for a moment, feeling myself blush again.

_Oh, what the heck, why not?_ I removed the graphic dust cover and placed it in the drawer of my nightstand before I cracked open the book and settled into a more comfortable reading position. I couldn't handle the idea of my fingers touching any part of that half naked man on the cover. I found that the story was actually pretty good and easy to get into. The Edward in the book played the piano, like mine did, but he was from the early 1800's. I guessed Alice had thought I would be more likely to read this since it took place during the period of some of the other novels I enjoyed. The main character's love interest was a woman named Corrine, and for the time period this story was set it she was VERY forward thinking. And just forward in general. It wasn't long before she was trying to entice her Edward into some steamy action on his piano bench. I felt a blush color my cheeks as I pictured her advances, replacing the characters with me and my Edward.

…_in the dim light of the oil lamps she watched as he lovingly stroked the ivory keys, enticing the beautiful music out of them that floated elegantly around the small room. The muscles on his back rippled and tensed as the music crescendo vibrated the floor beneath her heels. She felt the vibrations travelling up her legs and into her very core. She loved to watch him play, to hear he music he created solely on his ever changing moods. It was beyond any other sensual experience she ever had. She silently stepped forward to brush her fingers along his strong back and arms. His body froze, the music coming to a halting stop, and he slowly turned his head, a look of surprise almost masking the lust on his features. She silently slid between his body and the piano, staring down into his haunting green eyes. Without speaking she leaned down and gently took his lower lip between hers, sucking on it slightly. He grabbed her suddenly, slamming her hips down onto his as she straddled his body. She gasped as his mouth hungrily devoured hers, feeling her womanly heat grind up against his rock hard…_

"Good book, love?"

I jumped nearly three feet in the air as Edwards' voice cut through the silence. My heart pounded loudly in my ears and I struggled to calm my gasping breaths as I looked over to see him sitting in my rocking chair, a slightly amused expression adorning his face.

"Are you trying to give me a stroke?" I accused breathlessly. He chuckled lightly, but didn't move from his seat. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, I've been here for some time. You just seemed to be, er, rather absorbed in your story." He grinned as I blushed deeper.

I closed the book and stuffed it between the mattress and box spring. There was no way in hell that I wanted him to know what I was reading. I knew he was old fashioned about things, having been raised over a hundred years ago, and I had no inclination to find out his opinion on my new pastime. I started to get up to go over to him when my foot became tangled in the blankets, sending me sprawling towards the floor. I felt his strong, cold arms envelope me as he scooped me up and set me back on the bed. He chuckled as he took a seat next to me and brushed my hair out of my eyes. When I looked up into his face I noticed his eyes were a bit darker than usual after a hunting trip. I frowned slightly.

"Didn't you go hunting with Jasper and Emmett today?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask, love?" He appeared to be a little confused by my question.

"Your eyes, they're darker than normal. Not quite black, but nowhere near the gold they usually are after you have hunted," I observed lightly. A slightly embarrassed look crossed Edwards' perfect face, not a look I saw very often. I was pretty sure if he could blush, he would have been. He looked away from for a moment and smiled slightly.

"Yes, well, that happens sometimes," he murmured as he looked around my room. I was just about to ask what caused it when he smiled and swooped in to kiss my neck. I was rendered completely speechless as all coherent thoughts fled my brain at that moment. This was often the case whenever Edward kissed me, or touched me, or even looked at me. I was barely capable of breathing correctly let alone forming any kind of sentence structure.

His lips whispered down my neck and then back up, focusing on the small spot just beneath my ear. My breaths started coming more quickly and I fisted one hand into my blankets as my other traced up his arm and grasped his shoulder. I felt him smile against my skin as he placed slow, soft kisses along my jaw, stopping at the corner of my mouth. I felt my body start to tremble as he pulled back to stare into my eyes. His eyes were a smoldering black fire and the intensity of his stare made a familiar heat rise in my belly.

"My Bella," he whispered against my lips, his cool breath washing over my face, dazzling me further. He crushed his lips onto mine with a force that I rarely felt. I instantly fisted one of my hands into his hair while the one on his shoulder tried desperately to pull his body closer to mine. Faster than I could wrap my head around, I found myself lying on my back with Edward hovering over me. His body was pressed lightly into mine as he held his weight off me with his arms. He never broke the kiss despite his rapid movement or the change of our position. I slowly traced my fingers along the collar of his shirt, lightly skimming the tips over the smooth marble skin of his neck. I felt him shudder slightly under my touch and he broke from our kiss, trailing his lips along my jaw and neck, allowing me to finally catch my breath. When I felt his lips graze over my ear, I gasped and scratched my nails hard against the back of his neck. A small moan rose in his throat, causing the heat in my lower abdomen burst into an uncontrollable inferno. Passion clouded my brain as I locked my mouth feverishly with his once again and wrapped my leg around the back of his. I slightly shifted my body down so that my hips were directly below his. His tongue slid along my lips and I opened my mouth in a small gasp, inviting him to deepen the kiss. That's when I heard him sigh.

_No, no, no! _

Edwards carefully, but firmly disentangled himself from my limbs and rolled over next to me, maintaining a cautious distance. I couldn't help the scowl that took over my features as I tried to calm my racing heart and slow my erratic breathing. Edward chuckled as he took in my expression and casually leaned over to gently kiss the top of my head.

"Patience, love. It's only a little over a month until the wedding." I knew his words were meant to offer me some solace, but all they did was serve to frustrate me further.

I knew he had his boundaries and they were in place to ensure my safety, blah, blah, blah. But in moments like these I just wanted to say 'screw my safety' and jump on him. I knew he found my 'impatient human hormones' comical, if not somewhat bothersome, but they weren't something I could help. I didn't even feel inclined to apologise for them anymore.

Not too long ago he had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to try to make love on our honeymoon. It was the one human experience that I had insisted on if we were going to get married. And I was more than prepared to wait for the actual night before attempting what he considered to be the impossible. But while I was more than up for expanding our horizons in the weeks that led up to the wedding, he didn't seem to be the least bit interested.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edwards velvety voice brought me out of my inner sulking, reminding me that he was still right next to me. I cleared my throat, knowing that this next conversation might prove to be more than a little difficult.

"Well, I was actually thinking about the compromise that we made…about trying," I said cautiously. I kept my eyes down, watching my fingers absent-mindedly trace the patterns on my quilt. I felt him stiffen next to me ever so slightly and tried to hold back the sigh that I wanted to release in defeat. I knew he wouldn't make this easy.

"What about it?" Edward asked warily.

"Well, it's just that I know we are waiting for the…wedding," I still had trouble saying the actual word out loud without choking on it, "to um…make love, but…" I started stammering as I felt the blush burn my face and my heart pick up speed, both reactions I was sure wouldn't escape his all knowing vampire senses.

_Ugh! Why can't I talk about this without stumbling like an idiot! We're going to be married for God sake; we should be able to talk about anything!_

"But?" he prompted hesitantly. I took a deep breath and plunged forward.

"There are a lot of things that we could do between now and then without going anywhere near crossing that line." When I finished talking I realised I had shut my eyes. His silence was becoming overwhelming as the minutes ticked by without one word from him. I slowly opened my eyes and raised my head.

His face was serious, his eyes thoughtful and maybe even a little…stern? It wasn't anywhere near the expression I was hoping for.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked carefully. He was looking down at our hands, which had twined together during the uncomfortable silence.

The question caught me off guard. It shouldn't have, being that it was a logical follow up to my previous suggestion, but I wasn't prepared to answer it just then. I swallowed loudly.

"Um, well, I, uh, don't know exactly," I was stammering again, becoming more flustered at trying to talk about things I had no experience actually doing. My face grew hotter as I tried to formulate an idea, any idea, that wouldn't offend his delicate Victorian sensibilities. When I didn't answer again I saw him smile slightly and run his hands through his thick bronze locks.

"Did you have something specific in mind that you wanted us to do?" he asked hesitantly.

_God we are both really bad at this._ I shook my head and sucked in another breath, trying to steel my resolve and talk about this like the adult I kept insisting I was.

"Not really," I said as evenly as I could manage. "I just hate how you pull away all the time. It seems like anytime we approach anything fairly…intimate…you stop." I was quite proud of myself for getting all that out without stuttering once and wasn't intently focused on Edwards' reaction, so his next words took me by surprise.

"Well, yes, I suppose you are right. But that is because any other form of intimacy wouldn't be…proper…at this stage. It's meant for after we are married, love," he said simply as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

Had I just heard him right? Was he telling me that besides kissing and a bit of cuddling, there would be no other physical contact until our honeymoon? Was he serious?

"Wait, what? What do you mean it wouldn't be proper?" I sat up and stared right at him.

"Bella, you have to understand that when I was brought up, the kind of affection that you and I share wasn't allowed at all between couples who weren't married. The type of intimacy you are hinting at, well, I just assumed we would wait until we were married before going any further." He shifted slightly before levelling a serious stare at me. I realised then that I was making him uncomfortable. He didn't even like _talking_ about the possibility of touching me.

I tried to control my expression, but I am sure that the disappointment and shock must have been apparent on my face. As I lay down on my bed and rested my face against his stone chest, my mind began to spin out of control. He wasn't interested in taking things any further between us. He saw the very idea as indecent, improper, and maybe even unappealing. I lay perfectly still, breathing as evenly as I could manage, letting him stroke his hands soothingly down my back and through my hair. Any other night this action alone would have been enough to lull me off to a peaceful sleep, but not tonight.

Before, I had just assumed that Edward was too afraid to push himself and his boundaries out of fear for my safety. That the only thing holding him back from touching me the way I longed for was his lack of faith in his own self control. I hadn't realised that the idea of us exploring each other further wasn't as appealing to him as it obviously was to me. I bit my lip as I fought back the hurt and the tears that welled in my eyes suddenly.

He seemed so eager in the meadow just a short time ago. He had wanted to make love to me right then and there…hadn't he? Maybe he was just caught up in the moment of us having survived Victoria and her newborns. Or maybe…I shuddered lightly as the next thought slammed into my brain.

_Maybe it was just a bluff. Maybe he had no interest of following through at all. _

"Bella?" Edwards' voice twisted with concern. He must have felt my shiver. I just shook my head slowly.

"Just flashbacks of the battle," I mumbled as I felt him pull me tighter to his hard body. He started humming my lullaby, trying to lull me off to sleep.

My insecurities were screaming at me as I tried to keep my body from giving away my heightened emotional state. I didn't like lying to him, but there was no way I could talk to him about this now without crying, and I flat out refused to be that pathetic. I closed my eyes and tried to settle into sleep. A little voice in the back of my head, one that sounded suspiciously like Alice, was whispering for me to not give up hope just yet. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way to get Edward to come around at least a little bit. I just hadn't found it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella's POV

I heard the pounding of rain on the roof before I even managed to open my eyes. I squeezed them tight as I hugged myself closer to Edward's frozen body, snuggling my face into his icy chest. I felt his fingers lightly graze my cheek and I smiled. I loved waking up to him every morning. The times when he was away for hunting trips were so lonely and I never was able to sleep very well without him holding me. A thought dawned on me while I lay in Edward's arms. After we were married and I was changed, I would never have to be apart from him again, ever. The realisation made me break out in a wide grin as I opened my eyes to the cool, wet morning.

"Did you sleep well, love?" Edward's voice was soft and smooth as honey. I could get lost in the symphony of his beautiful voice without even trying. I sighed peacefully and nodded.

"Mm-hmm," I responded before surrendering to a huge yawn. I stretched my arms overhead and arched my back before looking into his glowing golden eyes.

"Pleasant dreams?" he asked lightly as he ran his fingers up and down the bare skin of my arm. The slight smile on his face and the knowing look in his eyes made me blush slightly as I ducked my head. I didn't remember having any dreams last night, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"You tell me. Was I talking a lot?" I asked as casually as I could. I knew that he had been listening to me talk in my sleep for some time now, but I had never really gotten over the embarrassment of having him hear my unguarded thoughts like that. It was one of the reasons I was glad he couldn't read my mind the way he could everyone else's. I liked my privacy and sometimes I knew my thoughts could get me into real trouble with him.

He chuckled lightly as he stroked my hair. "No more than usual. You did mention something about my piano though." He simply sounded curious, but I was mortified, having remembered what I had read the night before.

"Oh no, what did I say?" I groaned as I covered my face to try and hide my telltale blush from him. I knew it was useless as he could feel the heat from my face as well as see it.

"I couldn't make a lot of it out. You were mumbling incoherently for most of it. Between saying my name and telling me you love me there was something about watching me play, and that you hoped we wouldn't break the bench." He laughed lightly as I groaned again, my face taking on the shade of a stop sign.

_Thank God you hid that book Isabella Swan or he wouldn't find this so humorous. _

"So you don't remember your dream at all?" he asked as I sat up to look at the clock. Alice would be here in an hour and I knew I was going to need time to make myself 'presentable' by her standards.

"Um, no, not at all, sorry," I mumbled. In truth, I wasn't sorry at all. I was a terrible liar and I knew that if I had remembered that particular dream Edward would have dragged the details out of me, even if I were kicking and screaming. He hated that he couldn't read my mind. It drove him crazy never knowing what I was thinking. Once again I found myself thanking my lucky stars for whatever glitch in my brain kept my thoughts private.

"What are you doing with Alice today?" His question was innocent enough, but I blushed anyway, knowing what we would be shopping for. He quirked one eyebrow at my coloring cheeks and smiled slightly. "Nothing illegal I hope," he teased.

I breathed out a small laugh and shook my head. "No, nothing like that. We're um, going shopping."

He noticed my hesitation and sat up on my bed, a bemused expression spreading over his face. "You hate shopping Bella. What did you do? Loose a bet?"

"I would never bet against Alice. Actually, it was my idea," I said quickly, and then instantly regretted it. I knew what his next question was going to be before he even uttered the words.

"What are you-," he started to say when his phone rang on the nightstand.

"You'd better get that. I need a human minute anyway," I said as I grabbed my toiletry bag and dashed out of the room, not giving him a chance to argue. When I got to the bathroom I quickly closed the door. I considered locking it but then decided that would be a bad idea. Not only would it not keep Edward out if he really wanted to come in, but it might offend him if he thought I needed to lock the door to ensure I had privacy.

I took my time getting ready, not in any particular hurry to dodge the dozen or so questions I was sure Edward was ready to hurl at me the minute my little toes crossed the doorway. When I could delay no longer I sighed and slowly turned to go back to my room. I hadn't even been able to formulate a good cover story for what I would be shopping for.

I walked slowly back into my bedroom and saw that Edward was now standing next to my ancient computer, flipping threw one of the many wedding magazines that Alice continued to leave for me. She kept hoping they would inspire me to be more like joyful brides that adorned the glossy pages. _Not likely Alice._

"Who was on the phone?" I asked as I started digging through my dresser for my usual jeans and t-shirt ensemble.

"Alice, of course," Edward chuckled. "She wanted me to remind you that she would be here at 10 o'clock sharp, so you should be ready." The way he stopped talking suddenly made me think that wasn't all Alice had called to tell him.

"Was that it?" I turned to take in his expression. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"No, actually, she also wanted to tell me to mind my own business. That whatever you two were doing today was 'girl stuff' and that I should stop giving you the third degree."

I laughed as I pictured the vision Alice must have had with Edward firing questions at me left and right, and me not being able to convincingly lie to him. It was one of the many moments where I was thankful for my psychic soon-to-be sister. I picked up the jeans I had placed on my bed and looked meaningfully at Edward. I usually got changed in the bathroom, but I had been in such a hurry to escape his curiosity that I hadn't thought to bring my clothes. I started to consider the conversation we had last night. I wasn't going to get anywhere with Edward if we both continued to be so shy, and I wasn't prepared to give up hope that I could change his mind when it came to pushing the boundaries a little.

I took a deep breath and turned around, whipping my tank off and throwing it on the floor. I kept my back to him; the blush from being even partially unclothed in his presence was spreading from my face down my neck and covered my chest. I quickly pulled my shirt on over my head and then hesitated briefly before yanking off my sweats. I sat down on my bed and pulled on my jeans as fast as humanly possible, but tried to look like I wasn't rushing. By the time I was finished buttoning my pants my heart was clambering so wildly in my chest that I was afraid it might actually crack a rib. I sucked in a lungful of air and slowly turned around.

My room stood completely empty. My eyes darted around, searching for the one thing that was very obviously missing.

"Edward?" I called tentatively. When there was no immediate reply I felt my stomach drop into my shoes.

_What did he do, jump out the window?_

I started to turn towards my window when I saw movement come from my doorway. Edward slowly walked back into my room, his eyes trained on the floor.

"Are you dressed?" His voice was low, rough.

"Yes. Where did…why did you leave?" Even though I could clearly see that he hadn't really left, I couldn't make the sick feeling go away. I couldn't get a good read on him as he was still studying my floorboards.

"What were you doing?" he asked quietly, still not bothering to look at me.

This coarseness of his velvety voice sent a small thrill though me. He sounded strained, but not angry or upset. Those were both emotions I had witnessed on several occasions, but what was coloring his voice in that instant was an emotion I had only heard once before.

"I was changing clothes," I said as innocently as I could. I stared at him until he raised his eyes to meet mine. They were pitch black. I felt my heart stop before it began the thunder in my chest. He took two quick steps forward, capturing my face firmly between his hands and crushing his lips down onto mine. I reached up and grasped the collar of his shirt between my fingers as I slid my other hand around to the back of his neck. His hands released my face but only to wrap around my waist and yank me hard against his marble body. I gasped at the force he was using. It was completely out of character for him to not handle me as if I was made of glass, but I loved it. I felt hot desire race through my veins and a slight dampness between my thighs. A rumbling sound rose in Edward's chest and a low growl escaped his lips as they pushed roughly against my own.

I had to turn my face away, breaking the kiss, to suck in some much needed oxygen. He continued to assault my face and neck with open mouthed kisses, his breathing becoming more erratic. When I felt his tongue lightly graze the shell of my ear I couldn't contain the whimper that escaped my lips. I felt Edward's body tense and was immediately afraid he was going to stop, like he always did whenever things became too intense. But much to my surprise, I felt his hand snake up my back and his fingers twine into my hair. His mouth came down onto mine again and I felt his tongue forcefully press against my lips, parting them slightly. I opened them a little further and met his cold tongue with my warm one.

I couldn't contain the shiver of pleasure that travelled down my spine. I had never kissed Edward like this. It wasn't something he had ever allowed before. I didn't know what had changed since last night, but I wasn't about to question it. As the kiss deepened further I felt my hands fist in Edward's hair. My breathing had turned into fast, heavy pants. My heart was sprinting in my ribs so fast that I couldn't discern separate beats. When I felt Edward press himself against me a little more I reflexively pulled us hair. I heard and felt a low moan escape Edward's hungry mouth as he pushed his tongue further into mine. When a rush of warm dampness came between my thighs I heard a quiet growl rumble in his chest.

It completely took me off guard when Edward quickly broke our kiss and backed away from me quickly. His breathing was heavy and his body was trembling slightly. I took a step back and sat down on the edge of my bed as I tried to calm my frenzied heartbeat and slow my own breathing.

"I'm sorry Bella that was out of line" Edward apologised as he raked his hands through his hair.

"Why are you sorry? I'm not. That was…amazing Edward." I was still a little breathless but I put as much emotion as I could manage behind my words. I saw him frown a little and shake his head. He was still standing near my window and I started to worry he might leap out of it without any warning. I rose up off my bed and crossed the room, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my chin on his chest so that I could look into his eyes. They were back to their normal blazing butterscotch, so deep and beautiful that it took my breath away.

"Did I hurt you at all?" The concern on his face and the worry in his voice made me want to roll my eyes. Leave it to Edward to be convinced that a little passion would result in my broken bones. Instead I did everything I could to reassure him in hopes that this would not be the last time he let himself go a little.

"Not in the least, I swear it." I grinned widely and squeezed him gently around the waist. "I rather enjoyed myself. Didn't you?"

He broke into my favourite crooked smile as he reached up and delicately stroked my cheek. Closing his eyes briefly he planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. As he buried his face in my hair I felt his cold breath on my neck and heard him sigh softly.

"Alice is here," he murmured against my skin, causing me to shiver lightly.

"I'm sure she can wait a few minutes." I tightened my hold around his body and felt him chuckle. He reach back and carefully pulled himself free of my grasp, stepping back to put some space between us. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. It hadn't escaped my notice that he never answered my question.

"You know she isn't that patient." Edward laughed as he motioned towards my door with a slight nod of his head.

Alice came bounding into the room with a brilliant smile lighting up her lovely face. She skipped up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek before turning to Edward and sticking out her tongue.

"I can be patient when I choose to be, Mr. Smarty-pants. But right now it's time for me to take Bella for our girls' day out." She grinned at me as she linked her arm through mine. She was so excited that I was willing going shopping with her that she was practically dancing. If only I could inspire that kind of excitement in Edward. I gave her a small smile and shook my head. Best to go now and get this over with.

"Say goodbye, Bella," she commanded sweetly as she nodded towards Edward.

Without letting go of my arm Alice pulled me the two steps closer to Edward so I could lean up and plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Goodbye, Bella," I joked, and smiled when that brought a little laugh out of Edward.

"Call me when you need me to rescue you from this little monster," Edward teased as he reached over to muss her hair. I nodded as she danced lithely out of his reach and pulled me out the door.

"Monster indeed! What does he know? You may actually start to enjoy our little outings." When I rolled my eyes and gave her my 'not likely' look her bell like laughter trilled through the house.

I opened my mouth to ask Alice where we were going when she starting rattling on about some new movie she was trying to convince Jasper to go see with her. I guessed that Edward must still be in hearing range, so I just nodded and gave short one word answers until we were in her yellow Porsche and headed out of Forks.

"So, I thought we could go to Port Angeles. There is a really nice lingerie shop there that has all the things you will need for both before and after the wedding." She must have noticed the shocked look on my face because she smiled knowingly and tried to contain her laughter as the blush crept over my cheeks.

"Oh come on Bella, it's not so bad that I know what you are planning is it? You aren't exactly a sexual savant now are you? I could help, you know, give you some ideas on how to loosen Edward's death grip on his precious rules." She eyes me speculatively to be sure I was still listening to her as I stared unseeingly out the windshield. While I found her words beyond embarrassing, I had to admit she was right. I had no idea how to go about getting Edward to relax his boundaries without humiliating myself. Then I remembered what he said last night about not wanting to do anything else until after we were married. I sighed.

"It won't do any good Alice. He isn't interested in trying anything new until the honeymoon. The idea seemed…unappealing to him," I mumbled miserably.

"Pfft," Alice waved her hand dismissively and rolled her eyes. "Oh _please_ Bella. That boy is just as tempted by your body as you are by his. Believe me when I tell you that he is _very_ interested in trying any and all of the things that you would be up for…well except the actual act of sex itself. There will be no budging him on that one I'm afraid."

As much as I wanted to believe her, I just couldn't. He was always the one that stopped everything, always the one who pulled away and said we had gone too far. And he never seemed to be effected by anything we did. She had to be mistaken. I just shook my head. Alice must have sensed my doubts because her next words came out much softer.

"He loves you so much Bella, and he does want you in the same ways that you want him. It's just harder for him to express that because he is still so influenced by his conservative upbringing." Alice reached over and gently patted my knee. I looked up and gave her a small smile. I knew he loved me, of course I did. I just had a hard time believing that he wanted me half as much as I wanted him. But if Alice was sure than I was willing to give it my best shot. I had always maintained that I would never be the one to bet against her.

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Alright Alice, what did you have in mind?"

She squealed and bounced around in her seat as she took the corners at mach 10. I didn't care how good their reflexes were, vampire driving scared the crap out of me. She didn't seem to notice that I clutched my seat for dear life as she started rattling off ideas left and right. I was having trouble keeping up.

"Well, the lingerie is a good start. Although it really doesn't seem to matter what you have on under your clothes, showing any kind of skin seems to push Edwards buttons well enough."

"Wait, what?" I gasped as I turned to look at her, my fear momentarily forgotten. Alice's face lit up in a mischievous grin as she giggled and winked at me. I groaned and covered my face with my hands as I realised that she must have seen what had taken place in my room earlier.

"Alice," I whined. "Could you please try not to see things like that? It's beyond embarrassing!"

"I wasn't trying to look, well…not really anyway. I was just making sure that I wouldn't be walking in on something. Edward is skittish enough without me interrupting your progress. Besides, this is something you are just going to have to get used to when you become like the rest of us. Bella, none of us have any privacy. Between Jasper's empathy, my visions, and Edward's constant mind reading, you just learn to ignore it the best you can and do what you want to anyway." She shrugged her tiny shoulders and turned her eyes back to the road. I knew what she was telling me was true. Edward and I had already had similar discussions when I would spend the night over at their house. I knew no one was looking or listening on purpose, it was just an unavoidable part of their lives, soon to be my life. When I looked back out my window I noticed that we had just passed into the city limits of Port Angeles. The usual hour long trip had taken less than 20 terrifying minutes. I hoped that I developed a new appreciate for speed in my new life.

We parked the car in front of a few boutiques and darted in to one called La Mystique as we narrowly avoided getting drenched by the rain. I stood gape mouthed in the entry of the store, my eyes wide as I took in all the frilly and delicately feminine articles of clothing that adorned every rack and shelf in sight. Alice gently nudged me forward with a giggle and guided me to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were.

"Um, Alice, don't I need to pick some things out first?" I asked as she shoved me behind a red velvet curtain, tugging it closed behind me.

"Trust me Bella. This will go so much faster if you just let me pick everything. And believe me when I tell you I have impeccable taste. I know exactly what you will need," she sang as she danced away from the curtain. I grumbled quietly under my breath as I tried not to think about what exactly Alice had seen me doing once I was decked out in satin and lace.

I spent the next hour or so trying on bra and panty sets, teddies, garter belts, and a few contraptions (later identified to me as corsets) that I need Alice's assistance with to take both on and off again. When I had settled on a few of the bras with matching panties and one of the teddies (which did wonderful things for my generally unimpressive bust), I started to get dressed again, thinking we were all finished. That was when lace, silk, and satin negligees starting making their way into my dressing room. There were several that were nearly sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination, and more than a few that were just embarrassing to look at. Why bother putting anything on at all if you could still see everything?

"Because the point of these is to entice the one you are wearing them for. They aren't meant to stay on too long," Alice answered my unspoken question. I must have thought about actually voicing it for her to have known.

I was pleasantly surprised by how several of them looked on me. I actually felt sexy, desirable even, when I twirled and twisted around in front of the floor length mirror. I chose several of the skimpy nighties, things that I had never pictured myself liking, let alone wearing, and quickly dressed to join Alice at the till.

I hadn't even bothered to look at the price tags on any of the garments, so when the shop assistant said the total was over $400 I just about had a stroke.

"Alice, I can't afford all this. I'll put most of back," I offered as I reached towards the piles of lace and satin folded neatly on the counter.

"Bella, don't you dare!" Alice admonished me her eyes widened in horror. "This is what I am here for. Besides, you need all this!" She quickly whipped out a sleek black credit card and eyed me with an expression that dared me to object.

We carried the bags out to her car and tossed them all into the trunk. The rain had eased up to a fine mist and there was a light cool breeze to carry the fresh scents of summer flowers and sea water. I stood by the passenger door for a moment and breathed in the cool clean air. I loved days like these. I remembered when I hated the rain, hated Forks, and the whole sodden Olympic peninsula. My perspective had changed somewhat when I realised that days like today meant that I could spend time with those I loved out in the open. And as long as I wasn't cold and wet, the constant damp weather really didn't bother me anymore.

"You are one strange human Bella Swan," Alice giggled as she watched my little display. I turned and beamed at her.

"I know," I said, grinning. "But you wouldn't have me any other way."

Alice laughed and nodded, then slid gracefully into her car. I followed suit, decidedly more awkward than she had been and braced myself for another hair raising driving experience. As I took my seat I felt a large lump under my butt. I reached under me and pulled out a thick black book with a multi-colored logo on the front. When I read the title I nearly dropped it on my feet.

"Alice, w-what the hell is this?" I spluttered as I looked at the substantial volume in my hands.

She rolled her eyes and snorted delicately. "What does it look like Bella? It's a book."

"Yes I can see that, but…are you serious? The 'Guide To Getting It On'? Are you freaking kidding me?" I realised I had started screeching, but I couldn't find it in me to turn the volume down a notch.

"Breathe Bella, just relax. I know that you have a lot of questions and that you are a bit shy when it comes to actually trying to ask them, even with me." She pouted, seemingly upset by the fact that I wasn't capable of talking girl talk and sex with her. I gritted my teeth and tried to speak as if I wasn't mortified and annoyed at her assumption that I needed a sex manual to spell things out for me.

"Alice, I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, really I do, but this is…" I was at a loss for words. I just shook my head.

"Take it easy Bella. This book is full of all sorts of useful information. It isn't just about sex. In fact, the act itself isn't the main focus of the book at all. It is so much more, and it's fun and easy to read. Just give it a go." Alice encouraged with a smile. "Read it and then if you have any questions I will be more than happy to talk you through anything you want or need to explore."

I sighed and nodded in defeat. I knew she was just trying to help the best way she knew how. And she was right about one thing. Asking questions seemed to be too difficult for me right now. I got all flustered and wasn't able to aptly articulate what I wanted to know without feeling my face go hot or thinking that I might be some sort of closet pervert. Maybe the book would be helpful after all.

"Thanks, Alice. And I will come ask you things when I get the courage." As I was speaking there was one question that popped into my mind that I was sure no book would hold the answer to. Instead of giving her abilities time to sense what I was about to say before I actually voiced the words I quickly blurted out my question.

"Actually Alice, there was something I wanted to know…specifically about vampires. Uh, is it a good thing when they um…growl?" I choked out as I squinted my eyes. I needed to work on my communication skills with Alice if I had any hope of talking to Edward about anything that could even relate to sex.

"You made him growl?" Alice looked over at me with genuine surprise.

"Um, yeah, is that good?"

"Yes Bella, that's very good!" she exclaimed as knowing grin spread across her lips. She looked at me from the corner of her eye and cocked her head slightly to the side.

"What did you do?"

I laughed a little in disbelief. "Nothing, I swear. We were kissing…I may have pulled his hair, but I do that a lot." I felt myself start to blush as I told Alice about some of the more intimate contact I had with her brother. She giggled and grinned widely at me.

"I knew you had it in you," she teased as she winked at me.

I giggled back and felt a little of my discomfort start to fade. It was nice to able to finally talk to someone about all of this. There was no way anyone else would understand, and even if they would, I wasn't sure I could trust anyone with my secrets as much as I could Alice.

"One other thing…his eyes were black. I've seen that before, but this was different. He wasn't thirsty, he was…" I tried to think of the right word to describe Edward's demeanour last night and this morning.

"Turned on?" Alice offered. I felt my eyes go wide at the possibility. She laughed again as she took in my expression. "Oh, Bella. Did it scare you? The black eyes and the growling?"

"No!" I said just a little too emphatically and then let out a breathy laugh. Alice laughed along with me, her bell-like tinkles setting me at ease despite the topic of conversation.

"That's good. Because it's something you need to become accustomed to if you plan on being with him at all." She giggled.

"Really?" I couldn't hide my pleasure or surprise as I turned to look at her little pixie face. She was all lit up as she nodded vigorously. I knew she was more than pleased that I was finally willing to talk to her about some of these things.

"It's a vampire thing. Our eyes always go dark whenever there is any intense primal emotion. Lust, anger, thirst, anything that would be driven by our inner animal, hence the growling that accompanies it." She explained lightly, not mincing her words at all. I greatly appreciated how candid she always was with me. I was so used to Edward trying to shelter me from anything that he considered to be unsavoury. It was nice to be treated like an equal. When my mind wandered to Edward I was suddenly filled with a sense of dread.

"Alice," I started to say, my panic evident in my voice.

"Don't worry Bella, I have become an expert at keeping him out of my head. I promise not the reveal anything that you and I ever discuss or do. It's none of his business anyway!" Her laughter trilled around me as I relaxed back into my seat. I looked down at the book in my lap and hesitantly stroked my fingers over the cover. Well, one thing was certain, I was going to need a better hiding place, or my bed wouldn't be a very comfortable place to sleep for the next few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

I loved spending my nights with Bella, just watching her sleep. It's the closest I will ever get to being able to read her mind. The way she smiles and sighs my name in her dreams makes me feel like my dead heart might just stutter to life once again. Last night had been no exception. Even when her talking became indiscernible mumbles and gibberish, I lay there smiling, trying to decipher their meanings. Just like any other night.

And just like any other morning, she awoke in my arms and blushed when I asked her about the previous evenings dreams. But something about this morning had been different. I could tell that she wasn't being completely up front about not remembering her dream, and that piqued my interest more than usual. It was uncommon for her to keep her thoughts from me, knowing how much it frustrated me. In truth, it drove me absolutely insane. I could usually get an idea of what she was thinking from the expression on her beautiful face. But this morning…

This morning had been different. She had turned her back to me, concealing her intentions from me until it was too late. I had just stood there, dumbstruck, as she whipped off her shirt. It was as if it had all happened in slow motion, and my keen vampire eyes hadn't missed one tiny detail. The pale creamy smoothness of the skin on her bare back and shoulders, interrupted only by the delicate straps of her soft lilac bra. The softness of her silhouette narrowing slightly at her waist, then flaring subtly into the womanly curves of her hips. And the billows of her thick mahogany hair, cascading down in locks and waves like a silken waterfall. The monster in me was completely silenced as the man in me awoke to her siren call with a vengeance which I was unfamiliar. It took every ounce of my self control to flee out the door into the hall instead of across the room to run my hands, my lips, my tongue, over every inch of her exposed flesh. I stood shaking in the hall, desperately trying to quash the arousal that was quickly hacking away at my discipline.

_She deserves better than that!_ I had admonished myself over and over, ashamed of the depraved reactions the mere sight of her bare skin evoked in me. I thought I had gotten back under control. I thought I was strong enough to face her once I had established that she was once again fully clothed. I was so wrong.

The way she had looked at me under her lashes, it was so shy, yet so full of desire. Her blush covered the skin of her face and neck, even shading her ears a deliciously delicate pink. I hadn't been able to stop myself. I kissed her and handled her with such force I was sure I had injured her. I expected her to pull away, to tell me to stop being the brute I knew I was at that moment. But she never complained or pulled away. Not once. She seemed…pleased by my aggression. Indeed the sweet heady scent of her arousal permeated my senses as I held her closer, kissed her deeper. And then, the ultimate wantonness of my inner monster…I had growled at her.

It was at that moment that Alice's thoughts had intruded into my mind, loud and insistent. I was never as grateful for her presence as I had been at that very moment. My baser instincts were driving me fully up until that point, and it was her tiny voice that snapped me back to my senses. I was glad to have the excuse of my favourite sister's impending arrival to separate myself from Bella's addictively warm and passionate embrace. I knew I would not have been strong enough if it had been by my will alone. I was completely overtaken by lust, and that realisation rocked me to my very core.

I had thought I was above those kinds of animalistic urges. I thought the Victorian gentleman in me was in more control of my actions than the wanton urges of an immortalised seventeen year old boy. Now that I had unleashed that side of myself in Bella's presence, I doubted she would ever trust me to control that behaviour again. Truth be told, I didn't know if I was exactly capable anymore. I had locked that side of myself up so tight, always being so careful around Bella not to take things too far, not to get in too deep, that setting it free just this once might prevent me from ever fully containing it again. I had nearly slipped up not once, but twice before. The time in the meadow was a much closer call than the time in my bedroom where I had finally gotten her to agree to marry me. In the meadow I was ready, willing, and (hoping to God) able to fulfil her one request of me. I had felt equal parts of relief and disappointment when she had turned me down.

I had gratefully latched on to the idea of waiting until after we were finally married to take things any further with Bella. And I had no intention on going back on that, until she brought it up last night. Telling me she wanted us to push our boundaries didn't really surprise me too much. She was so human, ruled by her hormones, as I had once told her. I had quickly shut down that conversation, blaming my conservative upbringing for my lack of interest in any kind of exploration. In truth, I was scared to death. I was scared of getting in over my head, so to speak, and taking things too far. I was afraid I wouldn't have the will to stop once we had started. And I was desperately terrified that in a moment of passion I would let my control slip and I would hurt or even kill her. I spent half of the night trying to convince myself that I was being responsible and a gentleman by refusing to become any more intimate with Bella before we were married. That I was just trying to do right by her.

But when she started dreaming, and she breathed my name with an edge of desire in her lovely voice, my resolve wavered. I started thinking that maybe…just maybe we could do what she had asked of me. If we were careful, no, correction, _if I was careful_. Maybe I could give her a little of what she wanted from me without risking any harm to her. I had thought through several ways to broach the subject with her, never really deciding on what I was going to say. When she had woken up she seemed distracted. Then the morning was taken over by Alice before I had even gotten a chance to speak to her again. To tell her I may have come up with some sort of compromise.

I smiled at myself as I ran through the forests that surrounded the sleepy little town and it's outcropping of houses. No sooner had Alice absconded with Bella had I decided that I was going to need some advice before I tried to proceed in any manner. The thought made my stomach twist up in knots of anxiety. I was not looking forward to having this conversation with my brothers.

I had previously sought theirs and Carlisle's advice when I agreed to try and make love to Bella while she was still human. They had been immensely helpful and encouraging, Carlisle especially. And they had all stated that I could come to them for any other pieces of information that I needed. I swallowed thickly as I formulated how I was going to approach them, trying to figure out the least embarrassing scenario possible. In reality, I knew this was a lost cause. It was going to be beyond humiliating, Emmett would see to that personally.

I groaned as I slowed my pace considerably. I was only a mile or two away from the house now, and suddenly I was in no hurry to receive the ribbing I was sure to get from either of them. I knew there was nothing to be done about it. I had read many books and endless articles that detailed the mechanics of sex and foreplay. I had also seen into the minds of not only my family (whom I intentionally tried to block both for their privacy and my sanity) but of thousands of humans that I had come into contact with over the last eighty-odd years. But I knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was an immense difference between theoretical knowledge and actually physical experience. That's were my brothers would come in.

I was walking at almost a human pace when I finally reached the front door of our home. I mentally braced myself before entering. The only thoughts I could hear were Emmett's and Jasper's. They were playing one of their marathon games of chess. I walked into the living room and leaned against the side of my piano, not sure where to begin. I had almost decided to just give the whole thing a miss and head up to my room when I heard Jasper chuckle under his breath.

'_Alice already told me you would need to speak to us today. You may as well get it over with'_, his thoughts joked as he prepared to take another of Emmett's pawns.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Alice would have seen this. And of course she would have warned Jasper that I might try to avoid it.

'_Don't worry,' _Jazz's thoughts continued_, 'I've already spoken to Emmett. He swears he'll be on his best behaviour.'_

I chuckled and shook my head at how unlikely that prospect actually was. Emmett was blunt by nature and rarely disguised or toned down the tenor of his thoughts. He was also one of the most genuine and honest creatures I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. But his frankness sometime made me a little uneasy.

Jasper must have sensed my apprehension because a wave of calm mixed with some confidence washed over me, helping to settle my nerves. I shot him a small smile of gratitude and made my way over the sofa.

"Since everyone else is out, hunting I assume, I was hoping to have a chance to talk to both of you," I said as casually as I could. Jasper's calm may have helped me get over my hesitancy to speak, but it didn't provide me with the words I was now rapidly searching for.

"The girls have gone out for the day, doing, I don't know…girly things," Emmett said as he studied the chess board intent on crushing Jasper in the next few moves. I could tell him it was hopeless, but why ruin his fun?

"Carlisle will be at the hospital until tomorrow. He's pulling a double shift," Jasper explained the absence of our father figure with a knowing smirk. You could work all through the night as often as you liked when your body didn't require sleep. It was something Carlisle did as frequently as he could manage without rousing suspicions.

"Good, then we should have quite a bit of time for this," I said the thought out loud as I tried to formulate the questions I so desperately wished I didn't have to ask. Emmett's head popped up at my statement and a he fought back a wide grin. I could hear the same thought spinning around in his head like a mantra.

'_Behave yourself! Don't make this harder for him than it has to be! Behave yourself!'_

I quirked an eyebrow at Emmett and smirked. "What on earth did Jazz say that would make you want to be so cautious?"

Jasper laughed as Emmett scowled at him. "I told him Alice would reveal the outcome of every sporting match for the next decade if he did or said anything to antagonise you with this." Emmett harrumphed and pushed back from the mega chess table and meandered over to the sofa.

"So, I am assuming this is about sex, since that is the only subject that gets you all wound up like this. Well, that and changing Bella," Emmett waived his hand nonchalantly as he spoke until he took in my darkening expression. He raised his hands in surrender and apology.

'_Easy bro. I was just saying is all. Those are the only two things you don't like discussing with anyone, let alone me.'_

His words were casual but I could hear the underlying wince in his mental voice. I knew it bothered him that I didn't seek more advice from him, more than he would ever let on. He just couldn't see what the big deal was or why it made me so uncomfortable. Bearing these things in mind, I took a deep unnecessary breath and plunged forward.

"Well, not sex per se. More like all of the things that lead up to it, or that we could do instead." I shook my head, already frustrated with how this was coming out. It just didn't sound right. It wasn't proper for me to think this way about a woman who wasn't yet my wife. My earlier conviction wavered as I began to feel disgusted with myself again.

"Edward, you are seriously conflicted over this," Jasper said quietly as he sent another shot of calm my way. It took the edge off, but only just.

"Tell me about it," I replied through clenched teeth, running my hand through my hair. It was such a conundrum. I wanted Bella with every fibre of my stone being, but at the same time I felt the need to protect her from everything indecent thought and urge that I had. I shook my head at the impossibility of my situation. No matter what I did I would be fighting myself.

"Why don't you start by telling us what you do already," Emmett suggested carefully. I could hear in his mind how he was trying to say things in the least offensive manner possible. He really was trying to make this easier for me, and for that I was extremely grateful. I cleared my throat and gave him a small smirk.

"I'm sure it's not much by your standards Em. We kiss, we hold each other. She sleeps on me almost every night."

Both of their thoughts were blank with surprise for a moment. Then a barrage of jumbled thoughts, mostly amused, was being hurtled at me. Emmett's were the loudest and most insistent.

'_That's all? No wonder the kid is looking to try some new things. God, I would explode if all Rosie and I did for nearly a year was…hmmm…'_

_ 'What are you afraid of Edward? Are you worried you might hurt her if you take things farther?'_

"Yes," I answered the latter thought, being Jasper's, although I knew that wasn't the only reason I had kept everything so innocent. He could sense that I was holding something back and raised an eyebrow at me. Emmett must have been more in tune with the way I saw things than I had originally thought because he was able to answer Jazz's question before I could even speak.

"This is about how you were raised isn't it? How you were taught to handle a woman?" Emmett's questions were spot on and took me a little by surprise. I didn't think he would reach that conclusion on his own. It reminded me how much I seriously underestimated my brother at times.

"Yes, it is." I answered simply. "I can't get around how…how wrong it feels to want her this way when we aren't married. It's not proper, not decent," I tried to explain.

"Ok, I hear you bro, I really do. But have you ever stopped to take a look at a calendar? It's the new millennium, and people just don't think that way anymore. They enjoy and even expect a certain level of intimacy from their partners when they are in a committed relationship. Hell, I'd be willing to bet that Bella is one of them." Emmett raised his eyebrows at me as he pointed out what he considered to be the obvious.

"That's a fair point Edward," Jazz commented as he looked thoughtfully at me. "What does Bella think of the status of your physical relationship?"

It was a logical question to ask and I should have been expecting it, but it took me of guard. I thought back through all the times I had stopped things from progressing between us, to the times when she had begged me not to stop, and to our conversation last night. I knew Emmett was right, I just hated to admit it to myself. She wanted more than I was willing to give her. I sighed and leaned forward placing my elbows on my knees.

"She…wants more. She said as much last night, but I told her I thought we should wait until after the wedding."

To his credit Emmett did try to hold in the laughter that was threatening to burst out of him. And he put up a valiant effort. That was until I growled at him for finding my predicament at all amusing. His laughter burst forth and shook his whole frame and he clamped his hand over his mouth to try and contain it. I didn't even think. My hand just shot out and shoved him off the couch. He continued to laugh from where he lay on the floor. His thoughts were so amused that they weren't even making any sense. I glared at him.

"Emmett," Jasper warned quietly. That shut him up quickly and he sprung back up to his perch on the sofa.

"Sorry Edward, but it's just so…so…backwards! It's usually the other way around you known?" Emmett tried to explain his reaction but I really wasn't that interested at the moment.

"Yes Emmett, I am aware of that," I said tersely as I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew that our relationship was not traditional in any sense of the word. Bella had said as much on many occasions.

"Well, I am assuming you changed your mind somewhat if you are here to ask for advice?" Jazz asked, trying to steer us back to the matter at hand. I sighed and looked over at him as I nodded.

"I think that is a wise idea Edward. Had you ever stopped to consider how much more difficult being intimate with Bella would be if you waited until your honeymoon to do everything?" he asked with a somewhat serious expression. I could tell from his thoughts that he knew this consideration hadn't exactly dawned on me until he pointed it out just then.

"So true. You should at least make it so that you two are able to get your rocks off a few times before the big day," Emmett agreed emphatically. My head snapped to the side as I felt the anger rise up through my body. In the next split second Jazz's hand clamped down forcefully on my shoulder sending a particularly strong jolt of calm through my system, keeping me from lunging.

"I think what our illustrious brother is trying to say is that there is no reason that you and Bella need be so…dissatisfied. There are many ways the two of you can explore each other that won't cross the line you want to keep for your honeymoon," Jasper spoke carefully, choosing words that he knew I wouldn't find offensive but still would get his point across. I relaxed under his grip and he let go of my shoulder.

"Seriously bro, it would help you both relax a little more before the big day. I think everyone could use a little less tension around in here in the next few weeks," Emmett said with a smile. He was reigning himself in again. Wise of him. I knew he would be able to tell me at least some of what I wanted to know. I had heard him and Rosalie in action more times than I cared to remember, so I knew that he at least could give me some good insight.

'_Amen to that! The frustration and lust that rolls off the two of you are starting to make me a little insane.'_

Jasper's thoughts took me by surprise. I was so wrapped up in my own dilemma that I forgot to consider how his empathy might be absorbing all that Bella and I were feeling whenever he was around. I shot him an apologetic look and he smile reassuringly.

'_No harm done.'_

I took another deep breath. "So what do I…do? Where do I even start?"

Emmett snickered. "Just start from the top and work your way down."

"Very informative you ass," I grumbled as I turned to look out the window. I knew I shouldn't get so irritated at him. This was just the way he was.

"What? You want step by step instructions?" Emmett asked as he broke into another chuckled. It cut off abruptly when I heard him gasp. I turned back to him to see his face crumple into a mask of grief. I was just about to ask what happened when his expression clear and I heard the tenor of Jasper's thoughts.

"Now do try to behave yourself Em. I wouldn't want to have to talk to Alice when she gets back. Not that I'd need to," Jazz warned with an evil smirk on his face.

"Shit man, don't do that to me. It felt like someone died!" Emmett grumbled as he settled back against the couch cushions. I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face. Leave it to Jasper to find his own way of keeping Emmett on a leash.

"No, I don't need instructions. Well, not graphic ones anyway. I do need to know what I should expect though when we start, er, touching," I stumbled over my words a bit, not sure how much I wanted to say in front of them.

"Well, how have you reacted so far?" Emmett asked, clearly interested again.

"I usually pull away before things get too intense. But this morning, well, I allowed things to go a little further. And…and I growled at her," I was nearly whispering at the end as I hung my head in shame and disgust.

"Brother that is totally normal. It's actually kind of a common reaction among our kind when we are aroused," Jasper explained. He could tell what I was feeling and silently communicated to me that I had nothing to feel guilty about. I just nodded, not totally agreeing with him.

"She made you growl? Dude, what did she do?" Emmett could barely contain himself as he leaned forward with a big dopey smile on his face. I had to chuckle at his enthusiasm. He wasn't looking for something to embarrass me with. In his own strange way, he was proud that I had finally joined that ranks of what he considered to be 'manhood'.

"Nothing she could control," I responded as I remembered what had elicited such a strong response from me. The smell of her arousal and the heat radiating from between her thighs had almost brought me to my knees. Even the memory of it was astoundingly strong.

"Ah, you could smell her," Emmett said with a knowing nod. "Yeah, that'll do it every time."

I started. "Every time? You mean I won't become accustomed to it? It will always affect me this way?" The prospect was alarming to say the least. If that was how I was going to react without even touching her, what the hell could I be capable of when there were no barriers between us? I felt a surge of panic well up inside me before Jasper managed to quash it.

"Take it easy, Edward. Yes, you will be drawn to her every time you sense her arousal, but there is nothing to worry about. You will become accustomed to how it makes you feel and will be able to control your urges… if that is what you want." Jasper explained quickly.

"What do you mean, if that's what I want? Why wouldn't I?" I asked, confused by the thought of not being in control.

"It's kind of like hunting. You can control the urge if you choose to, but it's a baser part of our animal instincts to just give in to the pleasure of it." Jasper's answer made perfect sense. It was something that I had, in theory, already known. But the idea that I may not want to control that side of me with Bella still greatly alarmed me.

"You have done an amazing job controlling yourself so far. I don't see why you should expect there to be any problems as you take things further bro." Emmett offered helpfully. I could see why he thought that, but I wasn't so sure.

"I can feel your doubt Edward, but tell me something. Do you have to think about not hurting her now? Like when you kiss her or hold her? Or does the care you have to take just come naturally to you?" I could tell where Jasper's thoughts were headed and I frowned slightly. Bella had tried the same argument with me the night she attempted to get me to try making love to her. She thought I couldn't hurt her simply because deep down I didn't want to.

"No, but it isn't that cut and dry." I shook my head as I tried to think of way to explain my apprehension.

"Of course not, but you have to learn to trust yourself a least a little bro, or you are never going to get anywhere," Emmett said with a shrug. His thoughts shifted then and so his vaudeville grin didn't surprise me in the least.

"So what do you need to know first? How to handle her or how to handle her reactions?" He wagged his eyebrows at me suggestively. I snorted and rolled my eyes. His question had merit though.

"I think no matter how you approach this you should take things slowly. Not that this seems to be a problem for you," Jazz joked lightly with a smirk.

I shot him a dirty look before turning back to Emmett. "How can I tell if her reaction is good or bad? I mean, how do I tell if she likes…" I groaned as I raked my hand through my hair again. This was so frustrating!

"Dude, chill. Her heart rate will be through the roof and she'll probably be breathing really heavy. Not to mention that she will get more aroused if she is enjoying herself." He paused as he thought about human reactions versus vampire ones. I smiled at his thoroughness and then grimaced as his next question formed in his head.

"Is she…uh…vocal?" he asked hesitantly. At least he had the decency to reword his original thought.

"I'm…not sure exactly. She…we… don't spend that much time alone," I said a little flustered. Between her fear of waking Charlie and the obvious discomfort she felt when we were here with six sets of super sensitive vampire ears, Bella had always taken care to keep extremely quiet.

"Well, that should be your first order of business," Emmett stated matter-of-factly. "Just don't be afraid to touch her. And be prepared for the fact that she is going to want to touch you, too." His last statement alarmed me again, but it also intrigued me quite considerably.

"Talk to her, Edward. Be responsible about this. Agree on some boundaries and make her promise to tell you if things become too much for her. But you need to give her the same consideration," Jasper advised. "Bella is reasonable and she knows who and what you are. Give her some credit that she knows what she can handle, and what you can handle."

"Oh, and bro? There are some books in my room that I would suggest giving a once over. If you want to satisfy her, and yourself, give them a look." I could see the books in Emmett's mind and I rolled my eyes, but nodded at him.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

_'You should. There is a wealth of information that you haven't made yourself privy to. Let go a little.'_

Jasper's thoughts were serious and I could feel the boost of comfort wash over me suddenly. I silently made my way up the stairs and stopped at Rose and Emmett's room. There in the corner was a stack of slightly worn volumes. I shuddered slightly as I considered how many times they would have been opened and read to give them even the slightest look of wear by vampire hands. And why someone with perfect recall would want to look at them again and again. I swallowed down my preconceived notions of impropriety and brought the books back to my room. I had a while until Alice was due back with Bella from their shopping trip, so I set myself the task of trying figure out what I could do to give Bella what she wanted. Somewhere in the back of my mind screamed the truth that I had fought so hard to keep from admitting, even to myself. This was something I desperately wanted too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Alice drove up to the house at a speed that nearly turned my hair white with fear. I would never get used to the way any of them drove. It made me wish for my rusty old red truck, knowing that it couldn't go above 60. I sighed as she screeched to a stop in the cavernous garage. I noted that some of the cars were missing.

"Rosalie and Esme are in Seattle getting things for the wedding, and Carlisle is at work," Alice explained quickly when she saw me looking at the empty spaces. I nodded and then turned to give her a quizzical expression. She giggled.

"I'm going to join the girls just as soon as I help you get these things in the house." Alice started towards the trunk of her car when I felt a surge of panic.

"Alice, no! I can't have all this stuff here! What if someone looks?" I protested in a low hiss. I know it was useless whispering since even the slightest sound would be picked up by any and all supernatural beings in the area. I wasn't even sure why I bothered anymore.

"No one would dare, except maybe Emmett. And I already have him taken care of," she laughed as she gave my arm a comforting pat. I sighed. There was no use arguing with her. She was so sure she knew everything. Just like someone else I knew and loved.

She only allowed me to carry one of the bags, in which I stashed my book, up to Edward's room. I really hoped she was right about no one looking in them to see what I bought. I really wasn't ready to face that kind of humiliation. On our way up the stairs I noticed how quiet the house was.

"Where are the guys?" I asked her.

"Em and Jazz are outside wrestling. Apparently there was some disagreement on a chess match," she clucked her tongue in mock disapproval. "And Edward is on his bed reading." The smile that accompanied her last statement was a little devilish for my liking. I was just about to ask her what was behind it when Edward appeared in his doorway. He shot Alice a look of warning before breaking into a breathtaking smile for me. I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

"You're back earlier than I expected," he sounded pleased as he reached for the bag I was carrying. I pulled it back slightly and smiled at him. No way was I letting him near this one.

"Thanks, but I've got it," I said sweetly and then looked at Alice. "It was all much less painful than I thought it would be. Your sister is a shopping guru."

Alice beamed at me before turning to poke her tongue out at Edward.

"See? I told you she would enjoy herself," she teased him as she stepped past him and set my bags down on his leather sofa. When I tried to follow her his arm shot out, blocking me from entering.

"I can't come in?" I feigned a hurt expression and an exaggerated pout as he eyed me suspiciously. He rolled his eyes at my theatrics and stepped aside to allow me to pass. I quickly added my bag to the pile hoping (even though I knew better) that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them. When I turned around I noticed that they were having one of their famous silent discussions. I cleared my throat and crossed my arms over my chest. I really didn't like being purposefully excluded from things. Alice laughed at my pose and skipped over to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't worry Bella, I was just telling him to play nice today." Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she twirled around like a mini ballerina and gracefully exited the room. "Have fun!" her voice echoed up the stairs. I smiled and shook my head ruefully. She was something else.

"So I'm guessing by the sheer volume of merchandise you acquired that you allowed Alice to pay for at least some of it?" Edward gestured casually towards the bags at my feet. If I didn't know him better I wouldn't have been able to isolate the twinge of hurt and regret in his voice. I guiltily stuffed my hands in my pockets and ducked my head. I knew that Edward desperately wanted to be able to give me things. But the idea of him buying me presents made me uncomfortable. It just made us feel more out of balance than I already thought we were.

"Um yeah, she kind of forced me," I mumbled. When I heard Edward chuckle softly I looked up at him. He was shaking his head with a slightly bemused expression on his face. I didn't want to get into yet another discussion about my perceived ability to accept gifts from everyone but him, so I quickly tried to change the subject.

"Jasper and Emmett are at it again, huh?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yes. Those two are ridiculous sometimes. They can't even play a simple game without it erupting into a wrestling match. It's very juvenile."

"Yeah, and you are just the picture or maturity when things don't go your way," I teased. My distraction seemed to have worked as he eyed me playfully for a moment. Hanging around him had at least taught me some useful tricks.

"Indeed. So what did you go shopping for, love?"

Drat. Well, I had successfully steered him from one topic I didn't want right into the other I had been hoping to avoid.

_Hmmm. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. After all, it went so well this morning…_

"Just, you know, girly stuff," I said offhandedly as I strode casually towards the bed. I sat down on the edge and looked out the window, pretending to be interested in some tree I was staring at.

"Girly stuff huh? What does that include?" Edward played right along, walking over to his vast shelves of music. He ran a finger along the spines of the cd's, seemingly looking for something within the collection. I knew better. He knew the location of each and every piece of music he owned. It was part of his vampiric perfect recall. I steeled my reserve and sucked in a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing._

"Would you like to see some of the things I bought?"

"Only if you want to show me," he replied simply. I felt my heart start to hammer in my chest as I consciously prepared myself for what I was about to do. I had never been this forward before this morning, but it had seemed to work to my advantage then. I reached down and grabbed the hem of my shirt and yanked it off over my head.

Before leaving the store this afternoon Alice had convinced me to wear one of my new lingerie sets home. I had chosen a midnight blue satin set with black lace trim. Very sexy, and I knew it was a color that Edward liked on me. I leaned back against the pillows and dropped the shirt next to me on the bed. I felt my face flush with anticipation as well as embarrassment. I had only once tried my hand at seduction, and that hadn't gone as well as I would have hoped. Maybe this time…

Edward turned around, his mouth open as if he were about to say something, when he froze. His eyes were wide and I could see them darkening by the second. He didn't move, he didn't even appear to breath. I just lay there staring back at him, my heart now thundering in my chest, as I bit my lower lip and waited for him to do or say something. I was starting to panic slightly when I remembered something Alice had said to me.

_Maybe he just needs a little encouragement. _

I pulled in a steadying breath and gave him a shy smile. I wanted him to know that it was alright and nothing to be ashamed of. I tried to put that across in my eyes. I don't know what he saw on my face, but it broke his statuesque pose. He closed his eyes for a moment before speaking very quietly and very slowly.

"Bella please put your shirt back on." His voice was coarse, tense.

I sat there confused for a moment. This was a completely different reaction than the one I had gotten this morning. "You…don't l-like it?" I stammered.

His eyes opened and he stared at me again for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but then forcefully snapped it shut. A look of sheer disgust crossed his features as he swallowed and turned away from me.

"Just, please put it back on," he replied through clenched teeth. "Emmett says that Carlisle needs a file from his office, so I will give you a moment alone." He was gone from the room before I could even blink.

My stomach twisted so painfully I was afraid I might be sick all over the bed. I sucked in a ragged breath between my teeth as I hunched over and hugged my legs to my chest. My heart throbbed painfully as I ran over what had just happened. He hadn't even wanted to look at me. The sight of me repulsed him that much. Excruciating pain stabbed through my entire body, knocking me breathless with its assault. I had never felt so undesirable in my entire life. I robotically reached down and grabbed my shirt in my hands as I fumbled to yank the material back on as quickly as I could. My face burned with shame and I tried to even out my rapid breaths, desperate to keep from breaking down. I scrambled off the bed as I was hit with a sudden overwhelming urge to leave the room, leave the house, leave the state. I headed for the door with no particular plan in mind except to flee the scene of my ultimate disgrace.

Somehow I managed to make it down the stairs in one piece, which was a miracle given that I had kept my eyes on the floor the whole time. I rounded the corner to head for the door when I crashed into someone head on. I said a quick and silent prayer before I lifted my gaze to a pair of concerned golden eyes. It was Jasper.

"Bella?" he asked almost silently as he gauged my expression and took in my emotions. I nearly lost it right then and there. Tears welled in my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat. I felt his hands go gently to my shoulders as a wave of calm spread through my body. It numbed the pain and panic, but only slightly. I continued to tremble in his grasp.

"Alice," I managed to choke out as hot tears of misery started cascading down my cheeks. I didn't have to say anything else. I was suddenly clinging to Jasper's back and flying out the back door into the woods behind the house.

I tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths, but it seemed to be a lost cause. Every time I shut my eyes I could see that same look of repulsion of Edward's beautiful face. I started shaking as I realised that there was no way he would see me the same way I saw him. Not while I was weak, and awkward, and inept….and human. And then a black wave of depression washed over me as the next thought came screaming into my head. How were we supposed to have a real honeymoon when my soon-to-be husband couldn't even stand the sight of me half dressed? What would his reaction be to seeing me naked if he didn't even like me in lingerie? My whole body shuddered painfully as a new round of sobs worked their way out of me.

"We'll be there soon Bella, I promise," Jasper tried again with the wave of calm as he spoke with quiet reassurance. I clutched him tighter around the neck, only to remember that this must be exceedingly difficult for him. Jasper was the one Cullen that still had trouble with the vegetarian diet, and being this close to me must be causing him a great deal of pain. I started to pull away from him slightly when his hand shot up and firmly grasped my wrists.

"I'm fine Bella, don't you worry about me. I promise you that I am alright," he spoke softly but firmly. I knew that he still felt guilty for nearly attacking me on my last birthday. I nodded slightly and tightened my hold on him once again. I needed to show him that I trusted him and that seemed like a good way to start. I closed my eyes against the torrent of tears that was spilling over my cheeks and tried unsuccessfully to steady my breathing. Beneath my body I felt Jasper flinch slightly. I was about to ask him what was wrong when from somewhere in the distance behind us I heard the echo of an enraged roar. He didn't need him to tell who had made such a sound. I already knew. I buried my face in Jasper's shoulder as a whole new round of hysteria wracked my aching body. It was all because of me. Edward was furious and it was all my fault. I started shaking as I imagined having to face him again any time soon. I couldn't believe my incredible stupidity. I should have never tried to push him. I should have just left well enough alone. He was never going to look at me the same after this.

"Bella, honey, you have got to stop this," Jasper said as he reached around and pulled me forward to hold me against his chest. When I opened my eyes I saw that we had stopped moving. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and saw my misery mirrored in his beautiful golden orbs.

"Oh Jasper, I am so sorry! You should just leave me here and get as far away from me as possible," I sobbed pathetically as I tried to push myself away from him. He responded by chuckling and tightening his hold on me.

"Not likely little sister. Alice would eat me alive if I left you alone when you were like this. And Edward would never forgive me for abandoning you when you were in such great need," he replied gently as I felt a hand stroke my hair gently.

"You are damn right I would. With relish," I heard Alice's bell like voice chime softly behind me. When I turned to see her she was smiling up at Jasper with love and gratitude shining in her big doe eyes. It only made my heart twist more painfully in my chest, taking my breath away with it. Alice and Jasper sensed my obvious discomfort and both embraced me. With Alice's arms wrapped around the back of me and Jasper's strong embrace in front I actually started to feel a little calmer when he tried using his abilities on me again. I released a long shuddered breath as I felt the tears start to ebb.

"Group hug!" Alice's voice tinkled in my ear. I let out a small breathy laugh as I shook my head. I was suddenly so grateful for both of them and I found the pain easing in my chest. It was getting a little easier to breathe.

"That's right darlin', just breathe. It's going to be alright," Jasper murmured against the top of my head.

"Edward…" I started to say but was cut off.

"Oh, don't you worry about Edward," Alice practically growled in my ear. "He's being taken care of as we speak."

I jumped a little at the menace in her voice and pulled out of our embrace. I turned to her with worry written all over my face.

"Alice, what do you mean? How did Jasper manage to get me this far without Edward…?" I was wondering why he hadn't chased after us. It hadn't occurred to me until that moment that maybe he didn't want to see me. My shoulders sagged as the pain I had staved off previously shot through my system with excruciating force. New tears filled my eyes and I felt the heat of shame warm my face.

"Bella, he tried to come after us. Emmett stopped him," Jasper spoke quickly, trying to quell the flood of emotions coursing through me. I looked up at him in confusion. "Emmett saw how upset you were and I told him to keep Edward from following us."

I nodded mutely, hoping that was really the case and that they weren't just placating me. I looked down at my feet and tried to steady myself before speaking again.

"Jasper, would you mind going to check on him please? I would hate to think that he and Emmett are fighting because of me." I spoke quietly to try to tone down the near hysteria I was feeling. I knew it wouldn't fool either of them, but I did want a moment alone with Alice.

"Sure Bella, whatever you need. Alice can call me if you want me to come back" he said gently as he patted my shoulder. He looked meaningfully at Alice then. "Should I…?"

"Yes, keep him away from here. I'll take her home when she is ready. Tell him not to come around until she asks him to," Alice instructed firmly as she placed a protective arm around my waist. I subconsciously leaned into her. I didn't argue with her instruction to Jasper as I was sure I wasn't ready to face Edward yet. Jasper leaned in to give Alice a brief kiss and then he was gone. I closed my eyes and took a deep steadying breath before turning on Alice.

"Before you go saying anything, I think you should hear me out," Alice said quickly as she raised her hands in surrender. I frowned at her and crossed my arms over my chest. She wasn't deterred in the least and her expression became slightly exasperated.

"Bella, what on earth were you thinking? You had to know that just stripping down like that in front of him would make him overreact, didn't you?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes again as the humiliation and rejection bubbled back up to the surface. I scrubbed my hand across my face to wipe away the rivulets on my cheeks.

"No. I thought that after this morning…" I closed my eyes and shook my head at the memory of how fiercely passionate Edward had been. The thought only produced more wretched pain in my heart as I figured that there would be no chance of a repeat performance. I had seriously turned him off with my little stunt. I would be lucky if he even looked at me for the next month. I was such an idiot.

"Oh, Bella," Alice sighed softly as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"How could you not see me making such a fool of myself? Some psychic you are," I grumbled into her neck. I knew it wasn't her fault. It was completely mine. But I just wanted to be able to blame someone else to stop the incessant barrage of my self deprecating thoughts. I clenched my eyes tightly to fight against the image of his disgusted face as he stared at me. I felt myself start to tremble again.

"He was…repulsed by me Alice. How could you not see that?" My voice shook with pain and tears as I clung to her tiny stone body.

"No honey, no he wasn't. I promise you that wasn't what was behind his barbaric overreaction." Alice pulled back to look me square in the eyes. I could tell she really meant what she was saying, but it wasn't her I desperately needed to hear those words from. She reached up and gently wiped the remaining tears from my face.

"You must have been feeling truly awful for Jasper to risk Edward's wrath the way he did," she said as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I felt my eyes widen as I digested her words.

"Edward doesn't still think Jasper would hurt me does he?" I asked, horrified that Edward could still think that of his brother. I sure as hell didn't.

"No, nothing like that silly. I just meant that Edward isn't going to take kindly to Jasper running off with you like that. But he will just have to deal with it," she explained with a tight smile. She must have read the worry on my face because she rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Jasper is good at keeping things from erupting into violence," she said sardonically.

"I just don't want them fighting because of me. I don't want to cause any more trouble to your family that I already have," I muttered miserably as I recalled all of the ways I had already brought strife into their existence. Alice placed a cold finger under my chin and lifted my face so that I was looking at her.

"We are your family too, Bella. And you don't cause any trouble that you aren't worth," she said with genuine caring and love in her voice. My lower lip trembled as I shook my head in argument. I wasn't worth _any_ of the trouble I had caused, that I was still causing. Alice seized my face between her tiny cold hands, forcing me to look at her.

"We all love you so much, Bella. Don't you see that?" The hurt in her eyes tipped me over the edge again and I burst back into tears. Today had started with such promise, and now, well, it had turned into a disaster.

"Please take me home, Alice," I cried into her shoulder. I felt her sigh as she lifted me off the ground and cradled me to chest. And then we were flying.

Jasper's POV

I hadn't been paying attention to the emotions or voices coming from Edward's room at all, especially after our earlier conversation. I was determined to give him as much privacy as I could, so I focused wholly on the chess game that Emmett and I had resumed after our impromptu wrestling match. I was so engrossed in Emmett's playful spirit and the strategy he was trying to employ to beat me that I almost ignored my phone when it buzzed in my pocket.

"Jazz, I know you can do this!" Alice's voice came over the speaker fast and frantic. I immediately panicked. What the hell had she seen now?

"Think of something else, anything else!" She instructed. I instinctually knew this was to block Edward from getting wind of what was happening, so I carefully cleared my head of everything except the chess game in front of me.

"Alright," I answered quickly. I needed to know where this was going, and fast.

"Tell Emmett that Carlisle wants a file from his office. It's Charlie's medical records. Tell him that Edward needs to get it and call Carlisle when he has found it." Her voice was coming quickly, but there was no mistaking the authority in it. Or the anger.

"Emmett, Carlisle needs Edward to get a file from his office. It's Charlie's medical records. Tell Edward to call him at work when he locates them." I spoke to Emmett as if there was nothing amiss. No sense in alarming him too, and he never was very good at keeping Edward out of his head. Emmett nodded and I knew he was relaying the message I had just given him, even though we both knew that Edward had probably heard me himself. But if this was the way Alice wanted it, who was I to argue. I quickly turned my attention back to her as she trilled off more instructions for me. I knew now was not the time to ask questions.

"She is going to come down soon. Help her Jazz. You can do this. I know you can do this. Have Emmett take care of Edward. I'll see you in the clearing." And with those parting words, the line disconnected. I only had a moment to collect my thoughts and try to figure out exactly what Alice wanted from me when I heard Bella stumble quickly down the stairs. I stood up and rushed over her as I felt her emotions slam into me like a wall of solid stone.

Panic, shame, humiliation, and self loathing came off her in tsunami sized waves, slamming into me and nearly pulling me under their blackness. But what caused me to gasp out loud was the sheer amount of pain that she was in. I had never known a human to feel things so intensely before, but then Bella never had been the average human. I was overwhelmed by her emotions and suddenly desperate to alleviate her pain.

I grasped her shoulders after she had come hurtling into me and called her name to try and break the trance she appeared to be in. She looked at me with sheer misery in her wet eyes and uttered only one word.

"Alice."

I knew now why my wife had called, and what I needed to do. I didn't have time to question my directions or to doubt myself at all. I heard Edward curse from in Carlisle's study and knew I had only a few seconds at most.

"Emmett, keep Edward away. She doesn't want to see him right now," I spoke too quickly for Bella to hear me as I carefully threw her on my back and dashed out the door. I knew I wasn't faster than Edward on a good day, let alone with an extra 110 pound weight on my back. Emmett's strength was my only real shot at outrunning him.

I tried to calm Bella as I ran with her. Nothing seemed to help until I got her to Alice. Especially when Edward's furious cry carried to her human ears on the wind. I could tell that Emmett had taken his task very seriously by the volley of curses I could hear being loudly exchanged between the two of them. I rushed forward as soon as I could smell Alice's delectable scent in the air.

I did everything I could to help Alice make her feel better. When Bella asked me to go I knew better than to take it personally. I also knew that I had better go assist Emmett otherwise Edward was likely to barge in on the two girls before Bella was ready to see him. I knew better than most how determined Edward could be when he really set his mind to something, and Emmett's brute strength was no match for that.

I tore through the woods back towards the house and the noises of the fight that was still raging. I was back there just in time to see Edward fling Emmett into one of the large cedars that stood on our lawn. The tree groaned in protest, but it was so thick that luckily there had been no damage done. Esme wouldn't have been happy to return home and find one of her prize trees uprooted. As Edward spun to take off into the forest I stepped into his path with my hands up.

_Just give her a minute. You need to calm down before you go to see her. Alice says you shouldn't even try until she calls you to tell you it's alright. _

Edward's eyes narrowed as he read my thoughts, and I could feel the resentment radiating off him in droves.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger," I said evenly as I moved closer to him. I allowed instinct to guide my movements so that he wouldn't be able to follow them in my head. He seemed to sense this and tenses his body into a slight crouch.

I instantly felt agitated. He only seemed interested in what he was feeling at the moment and not in what Bella needed. Did he even know what he had done?

_What the hell happened up there?_

"None of your damn business," he spat out, leaning forward a little more. His anger and anxiety was building up and about to reach boiling point when I got a flash of something that might at least give him pause. Before he could read my intentions in my thoughts I threw every emotion at him that Bella had been feeling when she first came fleeing down the stairs.

I watched as Edward's face contorted in pain and confusion as I hit him with all the pain, fear, and doubt that Bella had been experiencing since she came crashing into me. All her self loathing, her overwhelming feeling of being undesirable, and the sheer agony that I had felt in her, I now threw right back at Edward. He bent in on himself in a protective stance as I heard him hiss out a jagged breath.

"Stop!" he choked out. "Enough!"

"No, not enough! This is what you did to her! This is what you made her feel! Do you even realise that your actions have consequences that go beyond your own comfort and feelings?" I realised that I was being vindictive but at this moment I really believed that he aught to know exactly how he affected Bella when his actions were so self centered.

"That's not what it was! I was weak! I was afraid of what I would do! It was too much!" he exclaimed as he fell to his knees and fisted his hands in his hair. His own torment was rising up out of the emotions I was pouring down on top of him, so I relented. His body visibly relaxed when my assault ceased. He looked up at me with a defeated expression.

"I didn't expect that she…when I saw…" he shook his head and swallowed thickly. "It doesn't matter. I've failed her again. And now I've made her feel…" Edward doubled over as the guilt and pain overtook his body.

I sighed and stepped forward to wash feelings of comfort over Edward. His head snapped up and her glared at me.

"Don't! I deserve everything I feel right now. It's nothing compared to the pain and damage I have caused her," he sighed miserably.

Emmett snorted. Up until that particular moment he had been a silent bystander, taking in our heated exchange from the sidelines. He only felt a fraction of what I had dealt out to Edward, but he had come to the right conclusions based on that and our conversation.

"Give it a rest, Edward. You are such a drama queen sometimes," he rolled his eyes. "So you screwed up and hurt her feelings. You could try to kill the girl and she would still take you back with open arms. Not that I would forgive you for it," he added as he eyes Edward in a mildly threatening manner.

Edward just stared at him in blank shock for a moment. I could tell he was reeling from all that Emmett had just uttered and was trying to decide which comment to react to first. I saved him the trouble and Emmett the detached limbs.

"I agree with Emmett, well, in a way. She will forgive you Edward. But you have to talk to her. Tell her why you reacted that way, what you were feeling. You have to give her something to go on or she is just going to turn it all on herself. You two are so alike in that respect it's frightening." I shook my head in disbelief. I had never met two people more suited to each other that Edward and Bella save Alice and myself. I could feel the determination shoot through Edward just as I saw it burn in his eyes.

"Easy, brother. She will forgive you, but you need to let her come to you this time. Don't go over there until she asks," I warned gently. "Alice has yet to steer you wrong."

He nodded his assent, albeit with extreme reluctance, and ran his hands through his hair again.

_Try to keep yourself busy in the mean time. Why don't you go read or…_

"Thanks, I think I can figure out that part for myself." Edward rose to his feet and stalked purposefully back towards the house. His anxiety and guilt hadn't abated one iota, but at least he seemed set on leaving Bella alone until she wanted to see him. I just hoped his resolve would hold. Alice would rip his throat out if he tried anything before then.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

The hot shower made me feel moderately better. Alice was waiting for me on my bed when I eventually made my way back to my room. Blessedly, Charlie was out for the evening, watching a game of some sort down with Billy at La Push, so I wouldn't be seeing him at all tonight. He told me not to expect him back until after midnight, which in my current circumstance was fine by me. Charlie never had done very well with weepy females.

I had changed into my sweats and baggy t-shirt, trying to cover as much of my skin as possible. To her credit, Alice didn't make one remark or even so much as flinch at my fashion choice. Very wise of her. I threw my towel in the hamper and sat down on the bed, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them. I was at a loss for words. I wasn't sure if there was really anything left to say, at least not right now, but Alice seemed to disagree.

"It's going to be alright, Bella," she whispered quietly. I didn't respond, didn't move. I had already cried my eyes dry, so there were no tears left to argue with her statement. She seemed to hear my objection as if I had shouted it at her.

"Please trust me. It will all work out in the end." Alice reached over stroked my hair gently. Her statement was meant to sooth, but it triggered a surge of anger.

"You know how sick I am of hearing that? When exactly is 'the end' anyway? Haven't I gone through enough? I don't deserve to be happy yet?" I realised as I bit out the questions that I sounded like a whiny baby, but at that moment I really couldn't have cared less.

"Would you like to me tell you exactly when things start going your way? I could you know, but it might change the outcome…" Alice offered hesitantly. I could tell she was trying to make me feel better and I felt my anger subside slightly. Deep down I knew none of this was her fault. I shouldn't be taking it out on her. Again. I groaned and leaned my head against her unyielding shoulder. She reached up and gently patted my cheek with her icy little hand.

"Could you at least give me a ballpark? Next week, next month, another three decades?" I grumbled. She giggled underneath me.

"If I said tomorrow, would you believe me?" She teased.

"No," I lied. She saw right through it. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if she was serious about it getting better tomorrow.

"Are you going to call Edward tonight?" she asked lightly. Despite the gentle cadence of her voice I flinched.

"I don't think he wants to see me, Alice. And I am not ready to deal with his disapproval or anger just now." I shook my head as I relived the memory of our disastrous encounter just a few short hours ago.

"You're wrong you know. He desperately wants to see you. And he isn't angry. Not with you anyway," she said softly.

"Ugh! That's even worse! I can't stand the way he blames himself for everything." I hung my head in my hands and groaned loudly.

"He should blame himself for this Bella! He clearly overreacted here," she chided when frowned in disapproval.

But I couldn't bring myself to argue with her. She was right in a way. In fact, she was right in every way. I felt my indignation growing as I revisited exactly what had happened since this morning. It wasn't as if I stripped down naked and spread eagled across his bed. I was taking it slow for both our sakes. After all, he hadn't object to my disrobing this morning.

_Of course, he had run out of the room only to return when he had established I was fully clothed again._

But then he had been so passionate. It seemed to have been a step in the right direction. I thought I had been onto something. Until later. I frowned and my indignation grew. Alice must have picked up on my mood swing because she laughed loudly next to me and clapped her little hands.

"I knew you would see it my way if you just gave yourself time to think about it. Now, what you need to do is remember this feeling when Edward shows up. If you get all wishy-washy he'll be able to talk you down and you'll never get anywhere." She picked up my cell phone and blurred her fingers over he keypad.

"Um, Alice, what are you..?" I looked cautiously at her as she handed me back my phone.

"Just a quick text. Edward will be here shortly, so I should be going. Jazz misses me," she explained as she hopped off my bed and gave me a little wave. "I'll call you later when you aren't…busy." She giggled and darted out my window without another word.

"Bye, Alice," I called after her, knowing she could hear me. Her giggle made me a little uneasy but I tried to quash the feeling. Then my phone buzzed in my hand. A text from Alice appeared.

'You have two minutes. Change into the ivory negligee. Trust me. xoxo Alice.'

Someone must have dropped off my things when I was in the shower. Knowing Alice, and given that I couldn't see one single bag, she would have put everything away for me. I dashed off my bed and quickly stripped down to my panties. I noticed they were the ones I had purchased to match said nightie. I rolled my eyes and went to the drawer where I was sure Alice had stashed all my delicates and quickly found the article she had indicated to me. It was short, but not revealing and the thin straps formed a pretty criss-cross pattern on my back. I nearly stumbled when I tried to pull it over my head at the same time I moved back towards my bed. I went quickly across the hall and gathered up my discarded clothing and toiletry bag. On my way back to my room my toe caught on the doorjamb. The clumsy move should have sent me sprawling to the floor, but a pair of cold hard hands caught me before I could fall.

"Careful, love. Alice wouldn't be happy if you broke something and you had to walk down the isle in a cast." I looked up into Edward's smiling face and felt myself turning to mush.

_No, no, no. Remember your feelings earlier, Bella. It's the only way. _

I straightened up and extricated myself from his hands, training my eyes on the floor and my scattered clothes. I knelt down to start gathering them up when miraculously they were in a pile on my bed. I scowled.

_ Stupid supernaturally fast vampire speed._

I stood up and murmured, "thank you." Then I stalked quietly over to my bed and gathered up the clothes so I could toss them into the hamper. As luck would have it, the matching bra and panty set I had on earlier landed right on top. I knew it wouldn't escape Edward's keen eyesight, so I left it there as I reminder of what had passed this afternoon. If we were going to get through this there could be no more tiptoeing around each other. It was time to rip off the metaphorical band-aid.

I turned around to face him and lowered myself onto the edge of my bed. He hadn't said anything in the last few minutes. I quietly took in his body language. He seemed unsure, hesitant even, as he stood there with his hands at his sides. He kept glancing up at me every few seconds, but his gaze didn't linger long before he would resume staring at the floor. I could tell he was having a hard time looking at me, that he was uncomfortable. The realisation brought back the same sick feeling I'd had in his room. I swallowed thickly while I plucked up the courage to finally speak more than two words.

"You got here fast," was the brilliant statement that eventually made its way passed my lips. It wasn't great, but it was something. I watched as he nodded silently, his eyes still trained downwards. I felt my earlier sense of annoyance and frustration start to rise in my again.

"What, you aren't going to speak to me now? I repulse you that much that you can't look at or even talk to me?" I realised that the words came out far harsher than I had intended, but there was no way to take them back now. They hung in the air like black storm cloud, casting shadows over the two of us. I watched him intently as he slowly raised his eyes to meet mine. They were a dark gold, but nowhere near the shade they had been this morning. He looked sad, almost regretful. It pained me to see him this way and it took everything in me not to fling myself across the room and wrap my arms around him. But then I felt my own pain overshadow everything else as he continued to stare at me without speaking. I hadn't realised that I had been holding my breath until the room started to shimmer around the edges. I sucked in a ragged breath and cast my eyes down at my lap while I fought the tears that once again welled up in my sore eyes.

_Why is he making this so difficult?_

My hands balled into fists and I felt my jaw clench as the pain surging through me morphed into irrational anger.

"Why did you bother coming if all you were going to do is stand there and make me feel worse?" It wasn't what I had planned on asking, but the two questions screaming in my mind sort of melded together to form one. I would just have to go with it.

"You asked me to come." His voice was strained and tense. I felt my body hunch forward slightly when I realised he was here out of a sense of obligation rather than desire. Pain bit through me, but it only succeeded in fuelling my anger more. I glared up at him, unshed tears causing my vision to blur slightly.

"Is that all you are going to say?"

"What do you want me to say?" he whispered hoarsely, his face suddenly impassive.

I was instantly transported to nearly a year ago. It was the car ride on the way home from my disaster of a birthday party. It was the same face he had then. The same emotionless tone to his voice. I couldn't handle this. This was worse than rejection or anger or disgust. His indifference was too much for me. I curled in on myself, bringing my hands to my face and my head down to rest on my lap as the tears gushed miserably down my cheeks. I didn't care how pathetic I looked. It was all just too much. I felt my body start to tremble as I tried to contain the sobs that were trying desperately to break free. That's when I felt myself moving. Before I could raise my head to look at him I found myself tucked into his embrace and perched on his lap, his hands gently stroking my hair and my arms. His beautiful, velvet voice murmuring sweet reassurances in my ear.

"Why don't you want me, Edward?" I mumbled miserably into his chest. I couldn't understand his drastic mood swings. I wondered offhandedly if vampires could be bi-polar.

He pushed me away from him so he could look at my face. I kept my eyes down, afraid of what I might find there.

"Is that really what you think?" Edward's voice was aghast. When I shrugged in response I felt his body tense beneath me. He huffed out a hard, exasperated sigh. I hesitantly raised my eyes to his. He almost looked angry. It triggered something defensive within me as I felt my own face twist into a scowl.

"Bella, how can you think that after all this time?" his voice was tight and frustrated. He ran a hand through his wind blown hair, tousling it further.

"How could I not?" I shot back.

I thought of all the times he'd pulled away, all the times he refused to take things any further, and I felt my face fall again. Anger was too difficult an emotion to maintain when I had so much doubt and pain swimming through me. Edward placed his fingers under my chin and gently pulled it up to meet his stare. His face was calm but his concern and confusion were readily apparent to me.

"Explain that please," he said softly. I sighed and then took a deep breath. I had never voiced these feelings before, but something had to give. We couldn't keep this up and expect to make it to the wedding.

"You are always the one to pull away from me. And you never seem to be bothered by it. I know I am the only one with actual hormones, but it would be nice to know that you feel _something_," I explained quietly. I had always been afraid to talk about these things with him as they made me look desperate and pheromone driven. Which I was, but I didn't want him to see that for some reason.

"And then today in your room, when I…took my shirt off. You looked so repulsed by the very sight of me," I continued, barely able to choke out the words.

"No, no, Bella," he said firmly, shaking his head. "I was disgusted with myself, not with you. I thought I could handle it. I knew you had removed your top, just like this morning. Only this time I was determined not to run away. I wanted to stay and look at you and see where you wanted to take things. But then I saw you laying there on my bed, so inviting, so beautiful. It took every ounce of strength and self discipline from the last ninety years not to lunge at you and tear the rest of your clothes off. It wasn't you I was angry with. It was me. I was too weak to even be in the same room as you when you looked so tempting." By the time he finished explaining his reaction his voice had grown tired and slightly bitter. I didn't realise I was shaking my head until I felt him reach up and stop me by placing a hand on my cheek.

Edward shook his head and gave me a sad smile. "You have no idea how much you affect me, Bella. None at all."

"You're right, I don't. And whose fault is that, Edward? You don't tell me how you feel when you are with me, and you certainly do everything in your power not to show me either," I pointed out. He was quiet as my words sunk in. His face was pensive and serious, which didn't leave me feeling very hopeful. That was his scheming face, and it usually meant I was going to hear something I didn't like. I felt completely defeated and it exhausted me.

"You are absolute right, love," Edward said quietly. I started at his words. I don't think he had ever relented on something like this in the history of our relationship. I just sat there and stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

_Okay, so we've established that I'm right. Now what genius? _

"Bella, what did you mean last night when you mentioned taking things further?" Edward eyed me speculatively.

"Uh, well, exactly what I said. There are many steps between what we are doing now and what we hope to do on our honeymoon," I stammered as I tried to figure out where he was going with this. Hadn't we had this discussion already?

"How much further did you want things to go?" His eyes were serious and his voice was low as he stared right at me. I felt my heart pick up speed and my mind whirled to come up with an answer that wouldn't have him back peddling out of this conversation.

"Well, not all the way, you know, but maybe, um…" I stopped tripping over myself when I saw that he was fighting a smile. My eyes narrowed at his obvious amusement to my discomfort. Why was I always the one to answer the difficult questions? I quickly decided to turn the tables on him.

"Alright Edward, why don't you tell me how far you would be willing to go and we'll work from there," I threw at him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and the hint of a smile faded. If vampires could blush he would have been beet red.

"I haven't really…I mean, I don't…" he shook his head and let out a little laugh. It was extremely uncommon for him to be so flustered. It made him appear so…human. I decided he had squirmed enough and I should throw him a life line.

"Not that easy to answer is it?" I asked gently and reached up and stroked his perfect face. He gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"No love, it is not. I'm sorry, I didn't realise how much I was asking of you each time I requested a definitive answer." He leaned down and pressed his cool lips to my forehead. I sighed and smiled to myself. It made it easier to talk about these things when I knew we were on the same page.

"Look Edward, I know you originally set these boundaries for my protection, but we both know that isn't why you still stick them so staunchly. You seem to be under the impression that it needs to be all or nothing when it comes to our physical relationship, and that just isn't the case." I was secretly glad that I had been able to eloquently get my point across this time. It was beyond annoying to get so tongue tied when speaking to someone who could easily outwit a Rhodes Scholar.

"Are you saying we shouldn't have any boundaries?" Edward looked at me warily. I snorted and closed my eyes for a second.

"No, Edward. That would fall under the 'all or nothing' category. Boundaries are a good thing. I just think they need to be updated a bit."

Edward smile wryly. "Yes, I've been told I need to join everyone else in the 21st century." I rolled my eyes but laughed a little.

"That wasn't quite where I was going with that, but I do agree with that assessment when it comes to this as well. I know you were raised in a different era and that you were expected to conduct yourself as a gentleman at all times, especially when it came to being with a woman. But I was not. And I think it's a little unfair for you to expect me to adhere to rules that have never applied to me." It was so freeing to finally be able to say these things to him. I didn't know how he was going to take it or if he would even agree with me on any of these points, but at least I had finally had the guts to say them out loud.

"I thought you liked the way I treated you." He said quietly. He looked down at our hands intertwined in my lap. I released his hand and cupped his cheek as I heard the sadness seep into his velvety voice.

"Oh, Edward I do. I really, truly do. You make me feel so loved and so special. No one has ever made me feel even half as good as you do," I said fervently. His eyes slowly rose to meet mine.

"What I meant was that you wouldn't be disrespecting me if we decided to explore each other further, especially if it's what we both want. I mean, I know it's what I want…" I trailed off hesitantly as I suddenly felt unsure. He still hadn't said that he wanted anything more from me. It could all be one sided for all I knew.

"You really think I don't want you in the same way, don't you?" He asked me quietly. "What do I have to do to convince you of the truth?" His eyes burned with the sudden intensity of his voice.

"Show me," I breathed. His eyes darkened exponentially and I felt his arms constrict around my waist and back. He leaned closer to me and I felt my heart stutter.

"I'm afraid I will take things too far. That you'll get hurt in the process." His lips brushed softly against mine as he spoke. My breathing became a little more laboured.

"Trust me, Edward. We'll take it slowly. Trust me, and trust yourself." I spoke so quietly that a human wouldn't have been able to make them out. But I knew that Edward have heard every single word.

He pressed his cold unyielding lips firmly against mine. The kiss was slow building and intense. It became more desperate and passionate with each thundering heart beat. He pulled me closer to his chest but from my position on his lap it was the closest we could get and that wasn't good enough for me. I shifted slightly, pulling one of my legs free and turning so that I was straddling him. I felt him stiffen slightly and I was afraid he might stop us before we had really even begun, so I leaned my upper body back to give him some space. That moved seemed to thaw him out and I felt his fingers slowly trail down my back, stop at my hips, then make their way back up again. My breathing became more erratic as I tried to behave myself. I didn't want this to end as quickly as it had last night. I wound my arms around his neck and twined my fingers through his thick, soft hair.

My heart was already beating in double time when I felt Edward grab my hips and pull me slowly towards him. The moment my center was hovering directly over his, I felt it take off like a runaway train. He held me above him for only a second before gently lowering me down on top of him. I broke away from our kiss to gasp for some much needed breath. Edward's lips never left my skin as they travelled along my jaw to my neck and across my almost bare shoulder. I leaned my body into his just a little more and tilted my head back, a small moan escaping my lips. Before I could get completely lost in the delicious sensation of his lips tracing over my body I felt something completely new, and it took my breath away.

My thighs started to quiver involuntarily and a flash of heat covered every inch of my skin as I felt the long hard length of his arousal pressing up against my core. I bit my lower lip to keep from breaking out into a ridiculously huge grin. I was beyond ecstatic to know, to finally have tangible proof, that I affected him the same way he did me. I brought my face forward again and started kissing his jaw and neck with renewed vigour, placing little nips up by his ear. I heard him hiss slightly in my ear before I felt his cool tongue trace along my earlobe. I couldn't control the shiver of pure pleasure that rocked through my body, causing my hips to thrust ever so slightly. The resulting friction was intensely divine and caused me to moan a little louder than usual. Edward pulled away from my neck just far back enough to look at me. His eyes were pitch black and hooded, and his breaths were coming hard and fast. My own breathing had turned into a rapid panting that should have embarrassed me to no end, but I couldn't bring myself to care at that moment. I parted my lips ever so slightly with my tongue and rocked my hips forward again, a little harder this time. The sensation that flooded my body settled between my thighs, bringing with it a rush of dampness. The growl that emanated from Edward only caused my inner muscles to clench spasmodically, and a slight whimper slipped out from between my lips.

Edward crushed his mouth to mine with a hunger I had never felt from him before, his tongue parting my lips and delving deeply into my mouth. I clung to him with all the strength I had as I rocked my body against his again and again. Each time created an intense pleasure I had never felt before and caused a building up of tension in my lower belly. I was starting to feel a little breathless. Between the power of Edward's kisses and the feeling of having his obvious desire pressed up against me, I felt a little high. I pulled my face away to breathe, trying to pull in as much oxygen as I could manage. Edward trailed his tongue down my neck and came to stop at the hollow beneath my throat. He kissed me there lightly before moving slowly further down. My heart was so frenzied I thought it would beat right out of my chest. I groaned and ground my hips shamelessly against Edward's body, much harder than I had previously. My panties were so wet from my own arousal that they clung to me indelicately.

"God Bella, you have got to stop that," Edward growled against the skin above my heart. The raw desire in his voice made my core muscles clench and another rush of dampness flooded between my quivering thighs.

"I can't," I moaned and I felt my hips gyrate again as if they had a mind of their own. Before I knew what had happened I was on my back with Edward hovering over me. I bit my lip and whimpered at the loss of contact, immediately wrapping my legs around his waist and trying to pull his weight down on top of me. Edward kissed his way back up my neck and traced his tongue lightly against the edge of my jaw. I pulled my legs tighter around his waist and lifted my hips to meet his again, jerking roughly against him. I bit my lip to keep from crying out too loudly. A second later Edward was lying on next to me on his side breathing heavily, eyes closed.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. My pulse was racing and my breathing was bordering on hyperventilation, but my hormones were screaming at me to keep going. My entire body was shaking with the intensity of my desire for him. I pulled my hands away and turned to him, about to ask what the hell he had stopped for when I saw the pained expression on his beautiful face.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" My concern for him over shadowed every other feeling in that instant and I leaned over and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry," he muttered as he opened his opaque eyes to me. He looked sad almost. I hated to see him this way and immediately wanted to know what caused such an emotion at that particular point in time.

"What are you apologising for? What's wrong?" I asked again as I leaned closer to him. I would do anything to bring a smile back to his face.

"I know you hate it when I stop, but I couldn't…it was so intense, I just…"

He sounded so afraid and miserable. I just reacted. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his firmly, but tenderly. He kissed me back, running his fingers along my cheek and then into my hair. I parted my lips and sighed against his. When I pulled back again I smiled at him.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. I said we would take things slowly and I meant it," I said softly as I traced his jaw with my fingers. He smiled beneath my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you. I thought you would be upset. You sounded frustrated when I stopped just now," he murmured as he trailed his fingers from my shoulder to my elbow and then back again.

I giggled and hid my face against his chest to disguise my ensuing blush. "I was frustrated Edward. But not in the way you think."

I pulled back when he didn't immediately respond and looked up at him, afraid that I may have given him too much information. But then I saw that he had that smug smile he sometimes wore when he knew he was doing something right. I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath.

"Great, one more thing you are naturally good at."

He laughed out loud and shrugged. I nuzzled his neck and placed slow gentle kisses along his jaw. I felt his hand tighten on my arm slightly before he chuckled and deftly slid away from me.

"I thought you had agreed to stop for the night?"

"What? I can't kiss you at all now?" I asked with my best innocent expression. He wasn't buying it. He pulled me closer to him again so my head was resting on his chest, my head tucked up under his chin.

"I think it's time you got some sleep. You must be tired," he spoke in soft lulling tones, exactly how he always did when he wanted me to go to sleep. I almost relented, but there was something I needed to hear from him first.

"Did I push you too far, Edward?"

"No love, not at all. You have no idea how badly I have wanted to be with you this way. In the beginning I didn't think it would be possible, but after I had discovered that not to be the case it was…well, not all I could think about, but it sure occupied a lot of my time. I just didn't want to disrespect you in any way. I didn't want you to ever think that's all I was interested in."

His words warmed me, sending a tingle down my spine into and butterflies in my stomach. It felt so good finally knowing that he desired me too. I settled against his body and relaxed away all the tension and stress from earlier that day. A smile spread across my face when I thought about all we had accomplished today, and not just the physical side of things. Edward and I had broken down some pretty significant barriers by finally being able to talk. I knew it would only bring us closer together and make our relationship stronger and for that I was eternally grateful.

The tingle was back, rushing through every part of my body as I drifted off to sleep thinking of all the ways Edward and I could explore each other both before and after the wedding. I just really hoped I wouldn't relay too many of my plans in my sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I see that people are indeed reading the story, so I will keep posting. I've written all the way up to chapter 31 so I will post a few chapters a day. If there is an outttake you want to see posted at the end, drop me a review and I'll see what I can do :-)**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

The next week lumbered so slowly I was worried it would never end. Alice dragged me all over Port Angeles and Seattle, taking me to fittings, tastings, and various other appointments. And that was all slotted between the countess shopping trips I somehow kept getting roped into. I had set my mind to just grin and bear it, and I would have handled it all just fine, if Alice hadn't insisted that I wear heels everywhere we went. It was literally like my own personal version of hell week. I was convinced she had been trying to break me, and I would have given in if I just knew what she wanted to hear.

"You are going to have to learn to walk in these sooner or later, Bella. I refuse to let you wear sneakers under your wedding dress!" She had told me when I reacted in horror to the heels she produced before our first outing of the week.

"You would rather I walk in a full body cast? Because that is what's bound to happen if you make me wear those, Alice!" I tried to argue, but she wouldn't be swayed. She was convinced that I would be just fine as long as I didn't try to hurry anywhere. When I tried to disagree with her again she just smiled smugly and pointed at her head.

_Right. Stupid, smug, psychic vampire visions. Grrrr._

The shoes were pretty (all five pairs of them) and were remarkably comfortable. I was tempted to Google Jimmy Choo, but was too terrified of what I would find. And of course, Alice had been right. I had made it through every appointment, every store, and every venue without incident. I just had to walk really, really slowly. I thought she would become impatient and give up on the whole idea, but Alice was Alice, so she was completely undeterred.

To make matters worse, the boys had decided that they needed to get away for some father/son/brother bonding time before Edward succumbed to his matrimonial fate, as Emmett loved to put it. Hilarious. I was all for him spending time with his family, but I hated that they were going away for nearly the whole week. By the time the weekend had rolled around it had been five whole days since I had last seen Edward, and I was going through some serious withdrawal.

We hadn't had too much alone time before he had left with the others, and I was convinced that if he didn't come home soon I was going to combust. Every time I thought about that night in my I felt my entire body grow hot and tingly. It had rapidly become my go to fantasy as I drifted off to sleep. However, several scenes from the book Alice had given me came in a close second. They also served to inspire me a little.

Despite my better judgement and preconceived notions, I found that I was really enjoying the story. The heroine, Corrine, was strong and confident and sexy. She knew what she wanted and went after it with gusto. In short, she was everything I wasn't but desperately wanted to be. But no matter how much I admired her, there was no way I could see myself performing half the acts she did as she tried to seduce her own slightly unwilling Edward. She was far more creative and direct than I ever had been. Maybe there was something to that. I gave some of the scenarios that weren't too bold some serious thought, considering how and if I could pull off something that resembled them without making a complete and utter fool of myself.

There was one in particular that I had reread several times where Corrine and Edward had been caught out in a rainstorm. Edward had sought refuge under a tree, but Corrine splashed and danced in the summer rain. That was the moment he fell in love with her. The emotion was so strong and his desire for her so intense that he hadn't been able to contain himself. He'd kissed and caressed her through her soaked gown, pressing her up against the Hemlock that had sheltered him. Then his hands went beneath the layers of fabric and found the warmth and silkiness of her heated flesh. They became so impassioned that he'd ripped the bodice of her dress, which only spurned her on further. But then he'd stopped. He didn't want their first time to be outside, up against a tree. He thought she'd deserved better than that. And Corrine loved him all the more for it. But she didn't want to leave Edward so…dissatisfied. So she relieved him of his heightened lust. _With her hands_.

Every time I read that particular passage I would get all hot and bothered. My skin would literally feel like it had caught fire and my breathing became shallow. I was never able to read much farther than that without my mind spinning off into fantasies of my own rainstorm, my own tree, my own Edward. I wanted to be that unbridled with him. I wanted to hear him moan and see the pleasure I could give him reflect back at me in his intense obsidian eyes. I wanted to make him _growl_…

I stopped myself with that train of thought and fanned my face with my hand, trying in vain to cool my rapidly heating skin. I knew we were still quite a ways away from anything even remotely related to my rapidly evolving fantasies. Dwelling on it would only serve to frustrate me. I promised Edward I would take things slowly and I planned on honoring that. Plus, if I was being totally honest, I didn't think I would be able to get anywhere 'south of the border' without hyperventilating or passing out. Edward was just so good at everything, there mere thought of him touching me anywhere, let alone _there_, nearly tipped me over the edge.

_Plus, if we were out in the rain, with my luck I'd catch pneumonia. If not from the cold weather, than from Edwards' icy body. Pressed up against mine. Pinning me to a tree…growling my name…_

_ARG! Stop that! Think about something else. _

I sat down on my bed and removed my heels so that I could massage my aching soles. Despite the fact that these were the most comfortable heels I had ever worn, my feet were still sore from all the walking I had been forced to do in the last five days. Alice seemed to forget sometimes during our excursions that I was human and capable of feeling pain and getting tired. I needed to hot bath to soak them in. That idea sounded surprisingly appealing as it entered my mind. I tiptoed into the bathroom and turned on the tap, adjusting the temperature until it was pleasantly hot. I knew Charlie was out fishing with Billy and then he had plans to go visit Sue Clearwater for dinner. I was off the hook for kitchen duties tonight, so I would have time to just relax and wait for Edward to return. I decided to add some of the bath salts that Esme had given me as an engagement present. The bathroom was filled with a lovely floral scent than immediately made me feel peaceful and serene. It smelled of lavender and jasmine and hyacinth. It was wonderful and light, a perfect combination for my exhausted, aching body. I sauntered back into my room and stripped out of my clothes before walking over to the dresser and pulling open the bottom drawer. Under my sweats I had concealed my two new sources of entertainment, hidden away from prying eyes.

Without Edward to keep me company at night I had been able to delve into not only my romance novel, but the other one Alice had gifted me as well. To say that my week had been educational would be a gross understatement.

Alice hadn't been kidding when she said that 'the Guide' delved into everything two people could do together that wasn't specifically sex. I often found myself blushing uncontrollably while I read about different things that he or I (or both of us) could do for each other both before and after the wedding. I was pleasantly surprised to discover a whole chapter dedicated to those who were about to loose their virginity, and found it was very informative and well thought out. The only downside to anything I read was that it all took place between two _humans_. No chapters dedicated to vampire lovin'. Damn it.

I decided that I'd learned enough for one week and picked up 'For His Love' before heading off to my now nearly full bathtub. I stopped at the linen cupboard and pulled out two towels, one for me and a hand towel to use as a pillow of sorts. I clicked the door shut behind me and set my book on the floor next to the tub so I could roll the hand towel up. Then I sank into the steaming water and placed the fluffy tube behind my neck. I sighed contentedly and wiggled further into the fragrant, relaxing pool. _Bliss._

I reached out and picked up my book, flipping open the page I had marked on my last read. I was quickly lost in the audacious temptations that Corrine kept throwing at her love around every corner. Every time her Edward would rebuff or outwit one she responded with another, each more bold and brazen than its predecessor. I could see before long that she was getting somewhere. There was something to be said for confident persistence. A man could only take so much before he either gave in to his carnal desires or went mad. And she chipped away at his resolve with her alluring body and teasing tricks, each time gaining more and more ground. I found myself turning the pages quicker than usual as I tried to imagine what it would feel like for my Edward to touch me in the ways I was so eagerly reading about. Suddenly the bathroom felt very, very hot, and it had nothing to do with my now tepid bath.

_Ok, I think it's time to set the book down and take a few deep breaths. And for Gods sake, wash yourself and then get out of the water before you get hypothermia!_

Edward's POV

It had been a long five days. I'd agreed to the trip with my adoptive father and brothers for several reasons, but in hindsight knew that it had been a mistake to stay away for so long. The hunting had been a decent distraction, mountain lions no less, and the time shared with the men of my family had been very good for me. But I missed Bella terribly, and I spent most of my time away wishing I was back in Forks with her. It annoyed Emmett to no end.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were addicted to her. She's like a drug for you. Without your daily hit you get all twitchy and agitated. It's sad, bro," he had grumbled when my moping became too much for him.

I'd laughed dryly at his choice of words. I'd used an analogy similar to that once myself, comparing Bella to my own personal brand of heroine. But that was back when it was her blood that sang to me the most. I had moved beyond that in a way, but now she held a much more dangerous siren call for me. One that I was loosing the battle to every moment we spent together. I fought with my resolve every time I touched her perfect, delicate skin or kissed her sweet, pillowy lips. Each time my body screamed at me for more, and each time I went just a little bit further than we previously had.

When I thought about the last time she and I were really alone and how heavenly sinful her soft, warm body felt pressed up against mine I was almost completely distracted from my hunt. I'd had to stop and rearrange my thoughts to something far tamer before returning to my brothers and father. I must not have done as good a job as I'd hoped because Jasper picked up on my mood straight away.

_Damn Edward, what the hell were YOU hunting?_

I ignored the joke and his sly grin and tried to tune out his thoughts. He knew damn well what had been occupying my thoughts lately and for that reason alone I attempted to avoid him as much as possible. I knew it wasn't his fault, sort of like my inability to block out peoples' thoughts, but it didn't make being around him and having my emotions echoed back at me any easier. He seemed to understand this and didn't take my distance too personally. If anything, he found it amusing.

_Poor Alice. I'm starting to wear her out. I didn't think that was possible for our kind…_

My face screwed up in disgust and I frowned at him. Nobody wanted to hear that about their sister. Gross. He'd just laughed at me and then went about antagonising Emmett into yet another wrestling match. I was glad when our little trip was finally over.

I raced through the dense greenery that surrounded Forks, elated to be back home. I knew Bella would have spent the majority of her time with Alice and that she was safe now that Victoria had been taken care of – well, as safe as Bella could be – but it was always hard for me to leave her, even for the shortest of excursions. Relief flooded through me when I climbed through her little window and was immediately able to pick up the steady thrum of her beautiful heartbeat. Short of hearing Bella say my name, it was my favourite sound in the whole world. Symphonies could be composed around its cadence.

I realised that she was in the restroom so I walked over and sat in her wooden rocking chair to wait for her return. I had told her to expect me in the evening after dinner, so I knew she would be pleasantly surprised that I had gotten home early. I heard her moving around and humming to herself from the other room and smiled at the levity in her voice. She sounded to be a cheerful mood, which in turn lifted my spirits higher. I was never more pleased than when she was thoroughly happy.

I heard the bathroom door open with an inaudible (to human ears) creak and Bella's soft footfalls on the bare wood floors. Seconds later her door swung open and she stepped across the threshold. The moment our eyes met we both froze. I have no idea what expression my face held by hers was like a deer in the headlights. Her large chocolate eyes went impossibly wide and her lovely cupids bow mouth dropped open in surprise.

She stood stock still in the doorway of her room wrapped in only a small yellow towel, her hair piled softly atop her head and held with a small purple clip. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight of her smooth alabaster skin still beaded with tiny droplets of water. I could feel the warmth that radiated off her from where I sat, frozen, across the small space. One of her little hands clutched at the towel around her chest while the other held a novel I'd never seem before down at her side. Her skin suddenly took on a flushed hue, turning it the most alluring shade of pink. It started in her cheeks and spread all along her beautiful body, along her chest and arms, disappearing under the fabric of the towel and glowing on tops of her creamy thighs. Her eyes shifted nervously off to the side and she bit down on her lower lip. It dawned on me that my very ungentlemanly staring was embarrassing her. I dropped my eyes from the glorious creature that stood before me and took a deep breath in to speak. Big mistake.

Her scent swirled around me like a thick, floral mist, permeating my very essence. The warmth and wetness of her skin only served to enhance her already delectable aroma, combined with the perfume of some new soap she had used when bathing. That would have been hard enough to resist, but I would have managed, if only just. Except intermingled with her usual freesia and lilac was the unmistakable scent of her arousal. It was heady, and sweet, and _Bella._ It called to animalistic side of me I usually kept very firmly bound, gagged and locked up out of sight.

I closed my eyes and strained to stay in the wooden rocking chair, my hands fisted on my legs to keep me from doing anything rash. Like flying at my lovely fiancée and ripping the offending barrier between my hands and her flesh to thin little shreds. Then spending the next few hours, days even, worshipping every inch of her with my fingers, my lips, my tongue…

"So…do you like my new dress?"

Her question snapped me out of my erotic reverie and I startled at her soft voice. My eyes snapped open and zeroed in on her wide, chocolate eyes. She blushed a little deeper, but smiled shyly as she gestured to the pale yellow towel that was still firmly wrapped around her gorgeous body. I chuckled and shook my head, thankful that she'd had the courage in that moment to make light of the intense situation. The moment of levity did little to snuff out the inferno of desire that still smouldered within me, but it made it so that I was at least able to focus on staying where I was while speaking to her.

"You look beautiful no matter what you wear...tattered little towels included. Though I wouldn't like for anyone else to see this particular fashion statement," I murmured while I worked on lessening the intensity of my stare.

She bit her full, red lip and tried to smother a smile. She peeked up at me from under her long, thick lashes and gave me a look that was so sweet, and so tempting I nearly came undone right then and there. Blessedly she glanced away rather quickly and I was able to think through the fog of fantasies that had begun to cloud my mind. She padded over to her dresser and placed her book on top before casting a bashful look over her shoulder to me.

"Edward, I don't want you to leave, but would you mind turning around while I get dressed please? I…I'm not quite ready for you to see me, um, naked," she practically whispered the last word and if I was capable I would have flushed just as red as she was in that moment. She was so incredibly sexy and enticing, and she had absolutely no idea, which made it all the more powerful.

"Of course, love. Your wish, my command," I answered hoarsely.

I stood slowly, careful to move at human speed as to not startle her, and turned to face the wall. I cleared my throat and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I wanted to afford her all the privacy I could, but wasn't able to help myself from continuing to breathe in the incredible fragrance of her. I heard the opening and closing of drawers, the towel when it hit the floor, and the rustle of fabric as she dressed without speaking. The unmistakable scent of silk wafted through the air and I said a silent prayer that whatever she was putting on wouldn't be the end of my restraint. After spending so much time away from her and seeing her stroll in here practically naked, and look at me in such a tempting manner, I really didn't think I would be able to stave off her advances. She'd have me begging her for more in no time at all, honeymoon be damned.

I heard Bella approach before I felt her warm, tiny fingers slide down my bare arm, leaving a trail of fiery tingles in their wake. I sucked in a breath and was hit with an incredibly potent wave of her warm, sweet scent. It only made the presence of my own arousal all the more noticeable. I truly hoped she wouldn't be that observant tonight, but knew that when it came to Bella, there was very little she didn't see.

"It's safe to look now, Edward. I'm dressed," she whispered gently.

I turned around to face her and smiled with some relief when I saw the pale pink silk camisole and shorts ensemble she was wearing. It was subtle, soft and modest, even though it hugged her curves gently in all the right places. I was very grateful that she hadn't worn something more revealing in yet another attempt to push our boundaries. I pressed my lips to hers for a few seconds then pulled back and smiled warmly down at her.

"This is lovely. Is it new?" I asked and delicately ran my fingertips over the edge of the thin strap on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded once.

"It's from my shopping trip with Alice last week. See, not everything is scary," she teased and ran her hands up my chest to my shoulders.

"I never said anything about your lingerie being scary. Now, sexy, on the other hand," I quirked an eyebrow at her and raked my eyes over her curvy frame. She flushed under the intensity of my stare and shook her head. I reached back and curled my fingers through her thick mahogany locks, making her silent objection stop. I combed my fingers down along the skin and silk on her back until my hand came to rest right above the curve of her perfect derrière.

She leaned forward and placed her head on my chest, pressing her soft, warm body up against me. I leaned down and nuzzled into her hair, breathing her scent deep down into my lungs. I felt and heard her heartbeat speed a little when I traced my fingertips up her spine. I smiled pulled her with me over to the bed. I sat down and gathered her up on my lap, cradling her against my chest. She looked up at me and awarded me with a smile so sweet I thought my frozen heart would melt in my chest. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers once more, a little more firmly than the last time. She responded by tangling her small hands in my hair, her breath and heart speeding noticeably. I pulled away quickly, not wanting to get too carried away. My restraint was still balancing precariously on the edge and one wrong, or more aptly _very right_, move on Bella's part could send me spiralling over the edge. I looked around her room for something, anything, to distract her. My eyes landed on the hard cover of the novel she'd brought with her from the bathroom.

"I thought I'd seen every book you ever owned. Is that new too, love?" I nodded towards her dresser and glanced back down at her.

To my surprise she flushed deeply and ducked her head to avoid my gaze. Her fingers absently traced the buttons on the front of my shirt as I listened to her heart splutter frantically in her chest. I glanced back up at the book to try and see if I could read the title, but the spine was facing away from me. Her reaction was much stronger than the simple question had warranted, and that it immediately made my mind race with implications. I wished, for probably the millionth time since I'd met Bella, that I could read her mind.

"Um, yeah, it was also a gift from Alice. I think it used to belong to her. I'm not sure though." She shrugged nonchalantly but her racing pulse betrayed her nervousness. I placed one finger beneath her chin and coaxed her face up so I could meet her eyes. I smiled at her encouragingly and held her gaze.

"What's it about?" I asked simply, trying to hide my inquisitiveness.

I could feel the heat of her blush roll off her skin and wash over me. Her breath sped a little and she avoided my eyes, biting her lip fiercely. Bella was a terrible liar, and even she knew that. Still, every once in a while, she tried to pull it off anyway. Even with me.

"I haven't really read too much of it yet. So far it's been pretty boring," she mumbled down towards her lap. I did my best to swallow my chuckle, but her very feeble attempts at dishonesty were downright amusing. It only served to further stoke my already burning curiosity.

When her eyes darted back to mine in a nervous flicker I stared at her intently, purposefully looking up at her through my lashes. It was a dirty trick, trying to dazzle her, but I knew it would make her talk. I moved closer to the soft, pink skin on her cheek and blew a slow breath over her face threw my parted lips, never breaking eye contact with her. Her pupils dilated, her pulse raced, and her lovely skin flushed a deeper red. A slow smile spread across my lips, I smelled an easy victory.

_RING! RING!_

My cell phone trilled in my shirt pocket. The quiet chirp seemed to snap Bella out of her trance and gave her the opportunity to mentally regroup. I resisted the urge to hurl the infernal contraption against a wall, smashing it to bits, but only just. I bit back a grown when I pulled it from my pocket and read the name on the caller ID.

"Yes, Alice?" I addressed her frostily.

"Now, Edward. Bella has a right to her privacy, just as you do. Try to afford her that right and STOP giving her the third degree about my gift!" Alice snapped from the other end of the line. I growled into the phone, which earned me a feather light swat from Bella and a giggle from Alice. The fact that none of the women in my life seemed to take me too seriously was beyond annoying.

"Is there anything else you needed Alice, or were there others ways you planned on violating MY privacy?" I retorted while I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Nope, that was all. Oh, wait…while I've got you on the phone, how has _your_ reading been coming along, Edward?" Her voice was thick with implications and I could still hear her bell like laughter as I snapped the phone shut. I took a deep breath and pinched my nose harder.

"What did Alice want?" Bella asked softly.

I opened my eyes and looked at the semi-amused smile that was now stretching across her beautiful full lips. I reached out and stroked the very tips of my fingers along her lower lip, feeling it tremble slightly beneath my touch. I smiled.

"She was telling me to mind my own business. Advice she should be taking herself I think, otherwise she wouldn't have known when to interrupt our conversation," I murmured.

Bella giggled and ducked out from under my touch. I was surprised by the move. She had never, in the whole history of our relationship, pulled away from me before. But her laugh calmed and comforted me out of the niggling feelings of self doubt that had begun to worm their way into my mind.

"I'm sure she means well, Edward. She just thinks she knows best, sort of like someone else I know and love." Her eyes twinkled mischievously and she looked at me meaningfully. There was something else that floated beneath the surface of her hypnotic eyes. It was a look I had rapidly come to know over the last few months.

She rose from the bed and sashayed over to her dresser, removing the current topic of conversation from sight. She walked over and placed in the top drawer of her desk before shyly making her way back over to me. I opened my arms in invitation and was delighted when she smile and curled back into my lap, lacing her arms around my neck. She rested her head on my shoulder and I could feel her tiny fingers stroking through my hair. It was a soothing, lovingly affectionate gesture that touched my very core. But I also found it to be very arousing and had to shift ever so slightly to try and keep that now very obvious reaction from pressing up against her. It would be very rude of me to be so forward.

I felt her body stiffen slightly and saw a light blush colour her cheeks while she tried to cover a small smile by biting her lip. I sincerely hoped she hadn't noticed why I had squirmed beneath her, but I knew that hope was probably wasted. She missed nothing. I tried my hand at distraction again.

"What did you do while I was away?" I asked while pressing my face into her thick, soft hair. I breathed in her scent and hummed very quietly to myself in sheer pleasure.

She continued to trace swirly patterns with the tips of her fingernails along the back of my neck. I held back of shudder of pure pleasure and tried to focus on what she was telling me. Even with my improved vampiric abilities, it was an immense challenge.

"Alice took me a whole bunch of meetings in Port Angeles, and even a few in Seattle. And shopping. Endless hours of shopping." She sighed and placed gentle, feather light kisses along my neck and cheek. Just when I thought my icy skin would burst into flames she pulled away and frowned slightly.

"She's also training me to walk in high heels," she informed me with a slight edge to her voice.

I was instantly bombarded with images of Bella tripping and stumbling along, nearly breaking her limbs when she crashed into various inanimate objects or innocent bystanders. It was a horrifying thought. I couldn't believe Alice would be so reckless with Bella's health and well being. I immediately began taking inventory of her body, running my hands and eyes along every curve and appendage, searching for any signs of damage. A few short minutes later my eyes made their way back to hers and I noticed the rather severe look she was giving me.

"Finished with your inspection doctor?" she asked acidly, arching an eyebrow at me sardonically. I grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Just making sure, love. You aren't exactly known for your, er…balance. Even when walking on flat, even surfaces," I teased her lightly and pressed a delicate kiss to the tip of her little nose. Then I ran one hand down the contours of her perfect, slender leg towards her ankle. She shivered slightly in my arms but as there were no goose bumps I figured it wasn't from the chill of my touch.

"Are your feet hurting at all? I could massage them for you," I offered. Alice might be able to walk around in heels all day or week or decade for that matter, but Bella was human and capable of feeling discomfort.

Bella's whole face lit up with surprise. "Really? Do you know how to do that?"

I grinned. "Sure. How hard could it be? You just need to guide me on the pressure and where it hurts the most."

She scrambled off my lap and crawled across the bed. She leaned back against her pillows and with a shy but grateful smile, extended her legs until her feet were comfortably nestled in my lap. I chuckled at her enthusiasm, pleased that she would actually want me to do something for her. Usually she preferred to suffer in silence and refused any form of assistance. It was nice to be able to give her any form of comfort without having to fight with her first. I sincerely hoped this would become a permanent change in our relationship dynamic.

I very gently pressed my thumbs into the arch of her foot, rubbing up and down its length. I knew that massaging her could be a rather dangerous endeavor as touching any part of Bella always triggered my inner hormonal teenager, filling me with lustful thoughts and desires that burned so hot I felt they might consume me whole. But I was almost certain that rubbing her feet would be a safe way to avoid that predicament altogether, as long as my mind didn't wander up her alluring, shapely legs and beyond.

So I was wholly unprepared when little whimpers and moans of pleasure slipped from Bella's beautiful mouth. I was able to maintain a high level of focus and ignore the delectable sounds until they became louder and more pronounced. I tried to convince myself that she was just enjoying the massage, that many people were vocal when participating in activities that brought their bodies relief from pain or discomfort. And I would have succeeded with my little delusion had I not noticed the very sweet, distinctive scent of Bella's arousal permeate the air around me. I swallowed thickly and looked at her through hooded eyes, trying to keep my voice even.

"Does that feel good, love?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

"Mmm, yes," she moaned again, her eyes fluttering slightly.

I smiled to myself and slid my hands up to her ankle, continuing my ministrations. She sighed contentedly and looked up at me from under the thick fringe of her dark lashes. I had to steel myself from lunging across the bed and covering every inch of her skin with my lips. I looked down at what I was doing and tried to focus on only the task at hand, but it was nearly impossible when I was continually assaulted with her sounds and scent of pleasure.

"Would you mind going a little higher, Edward?" she asked shyly.

I lifted my gaze to hers very slowly. Her eyes burned and her cheeks flamed, a small smile playing on the corners of her full, soft lips. I could almost feel my eyes darken at the mere idea of her request. I couldn't tell if she was doing that on purpose, or if it was unintentional. Either way, my affectionate gesture was quickly turning into torture.

"I'm not used to walking in such tall shoes. They made my legs hurt a little," she explained quietly, staring right into my eyes.

This woman would be the death of me. She knew I couldn't stand the thought of her being in any kind of pain, and that I would do anything to relieve her of that. I eyed her carefully for a moment before I caressed my fingers up her supple calf. I kneaded into the muscle there and watched her face intently. She closed her eyes and hummed her appreciation. I would have thought she was merely relaxed if I was only human and couldn't hear her heart speed or smell the more concentrated wave of enticing perfume emitted from her. I gave no indication that I had noticed either of those reactions while continuing up towards her knee.

"How's that?" My voice was a little lower and rougher than I had hoped, and her eyes flew open at the sound. Her breathing had become shallower and I tried to keep my eyes from taking in the quick rise and fall of her chest. Staring at such places on a lady was not the behavior of a gentleman, and it certainly wouldn't make my current predicament any easier.

"Higher," her breath came out in barely a whisper and mine stopped altogether. My hands froze in place right below her knee and I locked eyes with her. This was taking a very dangerous turn. I needed to stop this right now.

"Bella," I murmured gently, not breaking eye contact. I was trying to think a nice way to tell her that I wasn't sure we should proceed like this just yet. That it might be too much, too soon, especially after having time apart.

"Please, Edward." She looked up at me again, desire plain in her deep brown eyes, heat flushing her porcelain skin, and I was undone. Every thought that previously occupied my mind was erased with those two words. I stopped thinking and just _felt_.

I grazed my fingertips up the milky skin of her silky thigh until I reached the hem of her little shorts and then slowly dragged them back down again. We held each others eyes while I made the circuit several more times. On each pass I pushed a tiny bit further under the thin fabric until on the last trail I grazed the very top of her long leg. She continued to take very short, fast breaths, her eyes dilated while they bore intensely into mine. The air was so thick were her scent I couldn't breathe in anything else. Nothing existed in the world except for her.

She slowly pushed herself up to sit and reached her hands forward. Her little fists gripped the front of my shirt and pulled me towards her. It was a bold move for her. She usually waited for me to initiate contact, but I was in no way complaining. I was also in no way about to refuse her. I allowed her to guide me to her, carefully placing my body over hers as she reclined back on her pillows, bringing me down with her. Our chests pressed together slightly but I kept my weight distributed on my arms and knees as I shifted one leg between hers and placed the other on the outside of her thigh near the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and locked her hands in my hair, tugging my face closer. I loved it when she did that. It was all love and desire and heat and want. It unhinged me ever so slightly every time, and this one was no exception. I growled lowly and lowered my mouth onto hers. The kiss was deep and intense. Her warm, wet tongue slipped along my lower lip and I opened my mouth to greet her with my own.

I wasn't too used to kissing her this way. It had only become a recent development between us. The very first time I was nearly overwhelmed with the fire that poured from her hot open mouth like lava down my throat. But the sheer satisfaction of finally being able to kiss her like that had overshadowed the pain and discomfort relatively quickly. I still noticed it, but it took a backseat to the intense pleasure I felt whenever we were together.

When her hands tightened and pulled my hair more firmly I groaned into her open mouth. Her back arched and she pressed the length of her body up against me. She was warm and soft and so inviting. I felt her hook one of her legs over the back of my thigh while she lifted her hips ever so slightly. My breathing sped and I trailed my lips across her cheek, along her jaw line, and down her neck. She moaned quietly and bit her lip. I kissed along her shoulder and down to her collarbone, allowing my tongue to peek out and taste her delicious skin every few inches.

"Edward," she whispered as she pressed her lips to my ear. I shivered and bit back a growl. Never had I heard a sound more erotic than my name on her lips when she uttered it in pleasure. It enflamed my desire even further and I felt myself twitch against her hip.

That's when I started to pull away. It was becoming too intense too quickly. We needed to slow down or stop altogether before I lost control and crossed a line. But Bella apparently had other ideas. Her leg pressed more firmly into the back of mine and her hands fisted, one in my hair, the other in my shirt. She whimpered loudly and then did something wholly unexpected. She bit down firmly on my ear. I couldn't contain my growl as white hot desire burned through every inch of my body. My fingers curled and my hips jerked in response, eliciting a small cry of pleasure from Bella and a groan from me. My body took over while my mind shut down, momentarily allowing every pleasurable thought and sensation to become my main focus.

I dragged my lips and tongue back up to her mouth, kissing her with fevered passion. Her hands had released me and were now nimbly making their way down my chest, undoing the buttons of my shirt on their passing. She made fast work of them and I soon felt her warm fingers caress scorching trails along the planes of my chest and stomach. Her touch swept beneath the surface of my skin, making me tremble all the way down to my core. Another involuntary thrust of my hips, another growl, and another moan, both louder this time. Her breathing had become increasingly labored, so I broke away momentarily to allow her to gasp for breath. I kissed her neck, paying particular attention to the sweet spot behind her ear.

I was so entranced by the movements of our bodies that somewhere in my subconscious I had begun to recall different things I had been reading recently. Ways to give Bella pleasure, more ways to make her say my name. As if by its own volition, my hand had begun trailing down the satiny skin of her arm and continued along her ribs until it came to rest on her hip. It hesitated there, drawing tiny circles against the silk of her shorts and dancing along the hem of her camisole for several moments. I continued to kiss her neck and shoulder, keeping her lips free in case she wanted to protest or ask me to stop. Slowly, very slowly, I slipped the very tips of my fingers under her top, lightly tracing them along the soft flesh of her stomach. I widened the circles, allowing my hand to wander further up along her ribs and abdomen while I felt her hands trail along my naked chest. I continued with my pattern of slow, wide circles, inching along her smooth skin until I felt the backs of my fingers graze the underside of her breast. She sucked in a quick breath and I immediately froze.

_I've gone too far. I've offended her. Back off you idiot, before you upset her more!_

Amidst my inner admonishments I started to pull my hand away. Her arm immediately shot down and her hand clamped firmly onto my forearm.

"No, Edward. Please, don't stop." Her words were breathy, but firm. I pulled back to look into her eyes, sure I had misheard her.

They were full of love and glistened with desire, but nowhere in them could I detect any trace of fear or doubt. I continued to stare at her intently, waiting for her to change her mind, but it didn't happen. Instead she smiled shyly up at me and pushed on my arm, guiding it back up. My breathing was heavy, more resembling panting than actual breathing, when my trembling fingers once again came into contact with the soft swell of her flesh. Bella released my arm and trailed her fingers back up to gently stroke my cheek.

"It's ok, I promise," she whispered, and then wrapped her hand in my hair and pulled me down to kiss her mouth. I locked my lips with hers, tasting her, enjoying her sweetness and warmth. My fingers resumed their small circles along her sensitive skin, rewarding me with soft whimpers and little moans. Her hand fisted tightly into my hair and again as she kissed me with renewed vigor. It was enthralling to be able to entice such strong reactions out of her. I revelled in her sounds and the subtle movements of her body when she pressed herself more firmly up against me.

I stretched my fingers out more and came into contact with her soft little nub of flesh and it stiffened beneath my cold touch. Bella's back arched and she tore away from our kiss, throwing her head back.

"Uhng!" she cried out sharply and dug her nails into my scalp and stomach. Something between a groan and a growl rumbled in my throat and I trailed the tip of my tongue along her neck and collarbone. I experimentally ran the pad of my thumb over her stiff peak, back and forth, and was rewarded with several cries and whimpers of sheer pleasure, each louder than its predecessor. I smiled against her shoulder and kissed back up her neck, feeling it arch beneath me.

"Edward," she whimpered softly when my thumb flicked across her nipple again. I twitched against her hip, barely controlling the thrust that wanted to break free. Her leg wrapped tightly around mine, and I allowed her to pull me more firmly against her now writhing body. She ground her hips up against me in a fast, intoxicating rhythm that sent shivers all across my body. I placed my whole palm across her breast and locked my mouth with hers feverishly, pressing my tongue against hers. I moaned against her mouth when she continued to press her hot, damp center against me over and over, grinding into my hip. The scent of her arousal now outweighed any other and filled my head with lust and desire and pure need for her. I drew my thumb and forefinger together slowly, pinching her firm peak gently between them and rolling it back and forth.

Bella cried out loudly against my mouth and threw her head back again, sharp little squeals coming out with each rapid breath. She raked her nails down my stomach, stopping at the top of my jeans and gripped the fabric firmly. She ground herself against me harder while I continued to flick and tease and caress her. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, competing with her whimpers and moans. I moved with her, matching her movements with my own, creating a sensual tango on her little bed. Her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of my jeans and I shuddered violently as I felt them graze the skin just beneath my belly button. Nothing had ever felt so intense.

_RING! RING!_

I growled menacingly at the phone that trilled loudly on the nightstand. It wasn't mine this time, but Bella's. I kept moving against her, encouraging her hips to keep their mind blowing pace. She happily obliged, biting her lip to stifle another loud moan.

_RING! RING!_

My movements stilled somewhat and I could feel Bella's frustration as she groaned against my neck. The sound was similar to a vampire growl and despite my own irritation at our untimely interruption, I laughed. I knew that only a few people had her number. My family and her father were the only ones who used it on a regular basis. With that in mind I removed my hand from under her top and looked down at her apologetically. I knew she hated it when I stopped, but it could be important.

_RING! RING!_

"This is NOT happening!" Bella grumbled when I pulled out of her embrace. I gave her a little half smile and reached over to hand her the offending item. She briefly glanced at the screen before answering.

"Alice, someone had better be dying!" she snapped, the flush still very deep on her skin. I chuckled to myself and moved to the end of the bed, allowing some space to help us both think more clearly. Now that I had been distracted and Bella wasn't doing her utmost to entice me, I was able to realise that it was probably a good thing we had stopped. Too much longer and I might have said to hell with the honeymoon.

"Bella, your father will be home in three minutes, so you might want to change your clothes and head downstairs. I don't think he will take too kindly to walking in on you and Edward, um, fraternizing, no matter how close the wedding is," I heard Alice chirp over the phone.

Bella bolted upright in bed and threw her legs over the side, glancing at me. I had already buttoned my shirt up again and ran my hands through my hair a few times for good measure. She bounced off the bed and scurried over to her dresser, pulling drawers open and flinging clothes over her shoulder. I caught them all before they could hit the floor and placed them neatly on her quilt.

"Thanks, Alice. I owe you," she mumbled grumpily. I head Alice giggle on the other end of the line. Bella scowled and hung up without saying goodbye. I chuckled. Her very kittenish anger was beyond adorable.

"Um, you might want to head downstairs while I change. I'm sure you heard that Charlie will be here in like two minutes," she threw a quick glance over her shoulder. I smiled and headed for the door.

"Sure, love. I will see you in a few minutes."

Bella continue to grumble as I made my way out into the hall, muttering to herself unhappily. I wasn't sure if she remembered that I could still hear her, despite the fact that I was now seated on the downstairs sofa. Her words led me to believe otherwise.

"…stupid psychic vampire interrupting all the time…never even seems bothered by having to stop…so close this time….ugh! I think I'm going to explode!"

I chuckled to myself when I heard her sigh morosely.

_Ah, Bella, you have no idea. And thank God for that, or I'd never have lasted this long. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

It was insanity. It was chaos. It was my worst nightmare come true. It was my bachelorette party. Alice had insisted that I stick to every little tradition that surrounded a wedding, right down to the finest detail. That included a gathering of all the women I knew – except Renee, who wouldn't be arriving until the actual day of the wedding – at the Cullen house for lunch and gifts, and then paraded around Port Angeles while we went shopping, had photos taken, and then went out for dinner. I had been informed by Jessica that bar hopping and clubbing was usually involved for these spectacles, but since we weren't of legal age for such places I would be spared the embarrassment of getting tipsy and trying to dance in public. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought that Alice hated me.

"Now Bella, you know that all of this will be very important to you someday. A bachelorette party is a rite of passage. It's an opportunity for all the women who know and love you to come together, celebrate your upcoming marriage, and give you the benefit of their wisdom. Plus, you get all kinds of fun things for after you are married!" Alice sang while fastening a shoulder length white veil to the top of my head.

I had been sitting her bathroom for the last two hours while she primped, dressed, hair styled, and made me up. I frowned at my reflection. I was wearing a short midnight blue dress and the silver heels she had provided me with a few weeks ago. The dress itself wasn't too fancy, but it had a halter top which provided me with more cleavage than I was used to having. I couldn't understand why I had to get all dolled up when the boys weren't allowed within fifty miles of the house or Port Angeles for the entire day.

"Alice, I am going to stop coming over if you keep treating me like Bella Barbie. Why couldn't I just wear something simple and do my own hair?" I grumbled while I looked at the fancy up do with little curly tendrils that hung around my face and neck. When I took in the whole package, veil included, I thought I looked like some trashy Vegas bride. I smirked to myself when I remembered how that had been my original plan, sans the dress and heels.

"Bella, none of us have ever –" Alice started to complain, but I cut her off.

"I know, I know, you have no human memories. I am trying to give you your fun, but c'mon Alice. You know how I hate parties and gifts. Throw in the dress and shoes and it's like you've combined my birthday and prom all into one!" I griped and then shuddered when I remembered both of those events. Prom most of all.

Alice sighed and turned me to face her. She had a very serious and somewhat sad expression on her beautiful pixie face. She looked up at me through her big doe eyes and I swear I saw her chin quiver a little. She was pulling out the big guns. It wasn't fair.

"I can send everyone away if you want. I'm sure Esme won't mind, even though she has spent all day cooking for you and your friends. And we can just stay here. Maybe the photographer can get some good shots of you on the porch or something."

She sounded so sad and dejected it nearly broke my heart, even though I knew it was an act. Alice knew just how to play me and I fell for it every time. This time would be no exception. I groaned in defeat and rested my head in my hands, being careful not to smudge my makeup.

"No, Alice, don't do that. Everyone will be here soon and you all have worked so hard. I'm sure it will be fine," I muttered in defeat.

"I haven't seen anything going wrong, Bella. I have looked for every possible outcome, trust me," Alice informed me confidently.

"In fact," she continued, "you will have a brilliant time once you get over the initial embarrassment of being the center of attention!"

"I highly doubt that, Alice," I grumbled and looked back in the mirror. Chagrin washed over my features when I once again looked at the veil. The wedding would be so much worse than this.

"Trust me, Bella. You'll loosen up in no time!" She grinned wickedly at me and I wondered at her words. There seemed to be something she wasn't telling me and it made me more than a little nervous.

We made our way down the stairs, not as slowly as I thought I would need to – I must be getting better at navigating in heels – and found that everyone was downstairs waiting. Thankfully, it was a small gathering. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, along with me, Jessica, and Angela. Katherine was there too, but she was busy clicking away, taking shot after shot of the party. I hoped I could just tune her out and act natural. Despite the small attendance Alice and Esme had gone way overboard with food and decorations.

There were white lilies floating in clear glass bowls and dozens of white roses arranged in tall crystal vases adorning almost every surface. On top of Edwards' piano was a huge white floral arrangement flanked on either side with portraits of me and Edward, each taken a few weeks ago by the photographer Alice had hired. Katherine had an amazing eye for detail and I loved how she had captured Edward and me in shared moments.

There was one in a large silver frame of the two of us on the boardwalk in Port Angeles. It was one of the wonderfully overcast days that blankets the Olympic Peninsula nearly all year long, but it was warm enough for me to wear a pretty pale green sundress Alice had purchased for me. My hair was tied back in a pony tail but a few strands had blown in my face on the wind. Edward was smiling at me, leaning back against the wooden rail of the pier, one arm around my waist, and the other hand gently brushing the hair from my eyes. I was looking up at him with a small, shy smile on my face. The photo was in black and white so my blush wasn't apparent on film and the difference between us wasn't quite so pronounced, even to me. It was one of the only photos of the two of us together where I didn't think I looked plain or awkward next to such a gorgeous demigod of a man.

The other photo was Edward and me in the meadow. I was glad that one was in color; it would have been a shame to not capture the beauty and contrast of the flowers with the very green wavy grasses.

It was a little cooler that day so we were both in jeans and button down shirts. We were laying in the wild flowers in almost the exact center of the meadow. Edward was on his back with me lying perpendicular to him, my head resting on his marble chest. I had turned my head to look at him and we were laughing. I remembered that one well. It had taken up nearly a whole day to hike out there with Katherine, take the shots she wanted, and hike back to our cars. We had to move at human speed the whole time, which took forever. No vampire running when there are other humans around to witness it.

I smiled at the small display. I wasn't one for being the focus of any kind of lime light, but I couldn't help but feel a little special at the big fuss everyone was making. I was quite surprised to find that I was secretly enjoying some of the little details Alice had insisted on. How very unlike me.

My satisfaction didn't last long when I spied the mound of gifts that overflowed off the coffee table and onto the floor surrounding it. I frowned a little and blushed. This was so unnecessary. I couldn't imagine what I would need for after the wedding that would fit into that many boxes and bags. I took a deep breath and forced a smile when I saw Alice appear in my periphery. I didn't want to upset anyone here and I really didn't want to seem ungrateful. After all, it was just one day. I could survive one day of Alice running amuck.

_That's what you told yourself about your last birthday, and look how well that turned out!_

I stopped short when that thought slammed into my brain. My disastrous eighteenth birthday was one of those events I would sooner forget. I would be glad when I became a vampire and my human memories of that night faded away to nothingness. I shook off the feelings of dread that always surrounded those recollections and tried to focus on the here and now.

"Bella! Congratulations again! I'm so glad you invited me to your bridal shower slash bachelorette party!" Jessica practically threw herself at me in a hug.

I stood there for a second, shocked at her unusual display of affection, before I lightly hugged her back. I glanced behind her to Angela who was sitting on the white couch with a champagne glass in her hand. A light gold, bubbly liquid filled the crystal flute almost to the top. Mystery solved on Jessica's newfound affectionate side. I spied her now empty glass on one of the side tables.

"Um, thanks Jess. I'm really glad you could make it." I extricated myself from her grasp and helped her back over to the safety of the chair. She wasn't too wobbly, but I could tell she really didn't have a head for alcohol. I really hoped she didn't get sick later.

I made my way over to the sofa and sat next to Angela. We exchanged greetings and much more natural smiles. It had always been much easier to be around Angela than Jess. I had a feeling that if I had planned on staying human, she would have been one of those high school friends I would have kept until we were both old and grey with little bobble headed grandchildren. I wistful sadness threatened tears behind my lids, but I forcefully blinked them away, feigning something in my eye. I wouldn't allow myself to dwell on things that couldn't be changed or helped.

_Besides, you know what you are getting in return. There is no contest. _

I was distracted when Alice placed a brimming glass of champagne in my hand and gave me wink. I looked at the inoffensive liquid and grimaced slightly. I'd only had alcohol on two other occasions. One had been my mothers' bridal shower when she married Phil and the other had been at their wedding. Both times I really hadn't cared for it much. I tried to think of a way to avoid imbibing without being too obvious about it. Unfortunately, Alice must have seen my plans.

"A toast, to Bella and Edward," she chirped and raised a glass of her own. "May you find happiness with each other for all eternity. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the other five voices echoed around me.

I was so busy blushing and looking down at my own glass that I didn't get a chance to see the three vampires in the room fake drinking their bubbles. I murmured a quiet 'thank you' and tipped the glass at my lips. The champagne was cold, fizzy, and a little sweeter than I remembered. It also tasted better than I had originally thought. While I wanted to believe that this was due to my obviously maturing tastes, I knew in the back of my mind that it was more likely that the Cullens probably had purchased the good stuff, while Renee and Phil would have gotten whatever they could afford. I took a bigger sip and allowed the liquid to slid down my throat and warm my nearly empty tummy.

Blessedly, Alice came around with a small plate of hors d'oeuvres and placed it in front of me. I nibbled on the plate of goodies while Jess regaled us with tales of Mike's inept tries at being romantic. I found myself giggling a lot. It was rather amusing. I was so glad that I had never had that problem. Edward was such a natural at all of that, whatever he did always took my breath away. I sighed when I began thinking about him again. I had seen him just this morning but I missed him already.

"Thinking about Edward, Bella?" Jess teased before taking another sip of champagne. I colored.

"Um, yeah, guilty," I said softly and smiled to myself. I was always thinking about Edward and it had become disgustingly obvious to those around me some time ago.

"How about we distract you for at least a few minutes and have you open some of your gifts?" Alice suggested brightly.

I did my best to contain a full body shudder. I looked up and Esme, who offered me a warm, albeit sympathetic, smile. I smiled back as our thoughts undoubtedly were along the same paths. Alice will be Alice. Rosalie came in from the kitchen and handed me another glass of champagne. When I looked up at her to take the flute she gave me a wink and leaned down.

"I'll fill you in later on any of the gifts you might need explained, especially ones meant for your honeymoon," she whispered lowly and then made her way over to sit next to Esme in one of the chairs.

A wicked smile lit her gorgeous face and I wondered if she was trying to be nice or just trying to intimidate me. Our relationship was far less strained these days, but only just. She still didn't agree with the choice I was making, so having to participate in all the celebrations must have been difficult for her. Still, she seemed to be handling it with more grace than she had in the past. I was at least thankful for that. I really hoped that Rosalie and I would get along better when I became like her. Otherwise eternity would actually feel as long as it promised to be.

"Here, open mine first," Esme offered gently. Alice reaching into the pile and produced a pretty pink bag with white tissue paper brimming from the top.

I sifted through the layers of tissue and withdrew a thick, white leather bound tome. There was a large silver oval in the center of the front cover with Isabella Marie Cullen engraved on the surface in beautiful Edwardian script. The front and back covers were bound with a silver clasp in the side. A tiny lever released the latch and I opened the cover to find an inscription on the very first page.

_To my beautiful and gifted new daughter, _

_May you fill these pages with the memories of many happy years together. I hope you and Edward find the love, joy, and companionship within each other that I have been blessed to find with Carlisle. Welcome to the family, Bella. We would never have been truly complete without you. _

_Love,_

_Esme_

I blinked back tears as I closed the cover and smiled gratefully up at my soon-to-be mother in law. I knew that the title would never adequately describe exactly what she was about to become to me, what she already was.

"Thank you, Esme, it's beautiful," I choked out.

"Keep looking in the bag, dear. There is something that goes along with it." She smiled at me lovingly.

I dug to the bottom of the bag and pulled a long, thin white box with Mont Blanc printed in bold silver text on the lid. I opened it and saw an elegant silver pen nestled inside. My new monogram was engraved on the cap in the same beautiful cursive that adorned my new journal. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again. I silently thanked Alice for remembering to use waterproof mascara.

"Thank you so much. These are really perfect," I said, trying to express all the gratitude that had welled up within me.

I set my gift back into their bag and got up to hug her. Esme embraced me against her cool, stone body, but I could feel the love and warmth that radiated from within her. I knew that no matter how much Edward always said I would be losing, I was gaining something priceless in the gift that was his family. Soon to be my family.

"My turn, my turn!" Jess insisted when I had barely sat back down. I tried to smile genuinely when she handed me a bright red box with white, gauzy bow.

I pulled the lid off and immediately wished I had left it on. My face turned as scarlet as the package when I took in the black lacy number that was resting on top of red tissue paper. As if that wasn't bad enough, there was a pair of black fur lined hand cuffs lying next to the barely there negligee, a jar of chocolate body paint, and a big thick paint brush. I couldn't think fast enough to close the lid before Angela leaned over to inspect what was inside. I think she flushed the same shade I was when she got the full effect of Jessica's gift. Jess squealed out a laugh and shook her head. I was very glad in that moment that no one in this room was endowed with Edwards' mind reading abilities. I was sure Jessica's thoughts would be triple X rated.

"Um, thanks Jess. It's, uh…just…thanks," I stuttered.

I didn't want to be mean, but there was no way in hell I would be wearing that for Edward. The handcuffs were a wasted effort since he would never think to use them on me for fear of offending me, and it was be futile to try them on him. They'd snap like twigs at the slightest twitch of his wrists. And I didn't even want to think about the edible body paint.

"It's always the most proper guys that are the freakiest in the bedroom. I thought you could save those for your honeymoon," she giggled suggestively and I resisted the urge to take away her drink. She'd definitely had enough.

"Here Jess, let me refill your glass," Rosalie offered sweetly. I gawked up at her until I heard Alice whisper in my ear.

"Trust us." She shoved another box into my hand, this one much smaller and light blue with a white ribbon. Unless you grew up on Mars, everyone knew where a little box that that would have come from. I felt my breath stop.

"This is from Jasper. I know it's tradition for this to be an all girls event, but the guys really wanted to give you something," she said softly.

I carefully removed the bow and lifted the lid off the small box. Inside was a small suede pouch with Tiffany and Co. printed on the fabric. I carefully pulled the drawstrings apart and shook the contents into my open palm. It was a heavy, gold linked chain bracelet. A small oval locket dangled off one of the links. I pried open the locket and saw two small pictures inside. One was of me and my parents. I was just a baby in the photo. I recognized it as one that still rested on Charlie's mantle. On the opposite side was an empty space. I looked up at Alice, but was surprised when Rosalie offered an explanation.

"Once you have become one of us, we will have a photo taken of the whole Cullen family and placed in your locket."

I looked up and smiled timidly at her. She returned her own half smile to me. It was a tenuous friendship, but it was better than it had previously been. I almost didn't notice when Alice fastened the bracelet to my wrist. It took up residence where a different one previously sat. One that still held a sparkling diamond heart and an ornately carved wooden wolf.

"That's such a lovely idea. How kind of him," Angela said softly, bringing me back out of my depressing inner musings. Alice smiled widely but I only nodded. I tried to bring myself back to the present and not dwell on my missing best friend. I really didn't want to cry today.

I numbly reached for another package and tore at the paper without bothering to read the tag first. About halfway through I decided it would be wiser for me to take my time. The last thing I needed was a paper cut. When I lifted the lid off the large white box I found myself staring at the spines of several novels. I could tell they were very old despite their optimum condition. I gasped when I saw the titles. It was all of my favorites. Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice, Mansfield Park, and of course, Wuthering Heights. I absently reached into the box and delicately stroked the titles.

"Who…who…?" I choked out while I rifled through the discarded wrapping paper, looking for the tag I had stupidly not bothered with.

"Those are from Carlisle," Esme informed me gently.

I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. I was almost afraid to lift the books from the box, let alone read them. I had no doubt they were very early editions, and very, very valuable. I carefully placed the lid back on the box and set it down gently next to my other opened gifts. I would have to thank Carlisle profusely over the next few decades.

Alice seemed to notice my need for distraction and trust another gift bag into my hands. This one was smaller and pink with little butterflies. I arched an eyebrow and read the little tag.

_Baby Bells,_

_To my newest little sister. Something to give you a sporting chance._

_ Emmett._

I was more than a little apprehensive when I peaked through the mounds of tissue paper. With my luck Emmett's gift would be along the same lines as Jessica's, but more suited to a vampire. I breathed a sigh of relief when nothing shiny or lacey peaked back at me. Instead I pulled out another book. Self Defense for Dummies. I grimaced when Alice and Rosalie's bell like laughter rang harmoniously around me. I opened the cover and saw an inscription on the first page.

_I thought you might need this. It will help avoid any future injuries when attacking supernatural creatures. _

_ ~Emmett_

"Tell him he'll be the first one I practice on," I grumbled and stuffed the book back into the bag. Rosalie scoffed quietly but Alice laughed and winked at me knowingly. I'd have to ask her if she'd seen me beating him to a pulp with my newly acquired newborn strength.

"Here Bella, why don't you open mine," Angela offered and handed me a little white bag.

I smiled at her and peered into the little parcel. Inside was a lovely little silver frame. It looked like the back end of a car with glass and space for a photo where the back windshield should be. The words 'Just Married' were printed across the bumper and little can charms dangled from the frame. It was very cute. I grinned and looked back up at her.

"Thanks, Angela. It's adorable. I love it," I said, and I really meant it. It wasn't fancy for from an expensive store, but it was me. And it was perfect.

I finished opening presents and my glass of champagne. Along with several sets of embarrassing bra and panty combos which would be much more suited to a Playboy centerfold, Rosalie gave me a lovely set of Hermes scarves and a matching handbag. They were beautiful but I wasn't sure where I would be wearing them to while I still lived in Forks. But Alice's it was gift that had gotten the most attention.

She had started a photo album of Edward and me, using pictures of us since we started dating all the way up until now. There were ones from my first visit with his family, some from our many outings during our first summer together, and even a few from my ill-fated eighteenth birthday. She had added a few more since our reunion a few months ago and there were heaps of blank pages after the last glossy eight by ten.

"You are to add some of the shots from this party, the photos we will take later today, and follow them up with your favorite wedding pictures. What you choose to add after that during the course of what I'm sure will be a long and happy life together is up to you." Her glowing smile made me grin in response. Even if I only added one per decade of our marriage it will still fill up before we knew it.

While Alice gathered up my gifts to place in Edwards' room for the duration of the party, I did my best to pay attention to the 'advice' that was so graciously given to me from my guests. Esme was thoughtful, saying that patience was the best thing for any newlywed to exercise. Rosalie was surprisingly funny when she suggested that we go around sticking post its on items of furniture or articles of clothing that we didn't want the other to bring into our 'married residence'. She claimed to have needed a U-Haul to get rid of all Emmett's junk. I idly wondered after which wedding she had done that. Angela just said that we should enjoy all the together time we had just the two of us, you know, before babies came into the picture. I blushed at that remark, knowing darn well that children would never be an issue for us.

"I think you should just enjoy all the wild sex you can now, because before you know it, you both will be too busy or bored with each other to make it a priority," Jess slurred drunkenly before tipping back the remains of yet another glass of champagne. I frowned. She'd had more than enough and I was actually starting to worry she would throw up all over the Cullen's nice white carpet. As if on cue with my thoughts, she turned a slight shade of green.

"Ugh…I'm not feeling so hot," she mumbled.

Angela shot to her feet and escorted her to the downstairs bathroom. Thankfully she made it right in the nick of time. I shot a disapproving look at Alice. Somehow I knew that she had foreseen this. She gave me a sweet, innocent smile and shrugged her little shoulders with overdone exaggeration.

"I must have missed that little detail. Oops." She blinked her wide honey eyes rapidly. I wasn't fooled.

"You miss nothing, Alice," I chided and shook my head. Poor Jessica.

"Please. The girl could have said 'no' at any time," Rosalie scoffed.

Angela escorted Jess back into the living room and sat her gingerly on a chair. As much as I tried not to, I know I leaned away from her slightly. Alice giggled so quietly that only I could hear her. And then she froze, her eyes going blank.

I tried not to stare since I didn't want to attract any human attention to Alice, but then a worried expression shadowed over her lovely features. Before I could lean in and whisper for her to tell me what was wrong, the look cleared to one of impassivity. I grimaced. I'd only seen her hide her visions from me once of twice before and only when they had specifically to do with me. I was suddenly very glad that Edward wasn't here to stop me from dragging the details out of her, vampire strength be damned.

"Bella, I think I need to take Jessica home," Angela said apologetically.

My head snapped back in her direction and I nodded vigorously. Yes, they should go. It would give me more time to work on Alice before the guys came back. I stood up and thanked them both for coming while I walked them out to Jessica's car. Angela very wisely took the keys and climbed into the drivers' seat after fastening Jessica into the passengers' side. I waved until they drove out of sight, then I quickly – as quickly as I could while still in the ridiculous heels – hurried back into the house and sought out Alice.

She was still sitting on the couch where I had left her. Before I could even open my mouth she raised one hand and gave me a serious look.

"I promise I will tell you, Bella. I swear it, but right now we need to get over to Port Angeles and have pictures taken." She used her 'don't bother arguing with me' tone of voice that I had learned to recognize since effectively making her my wedding planner. I groaned.

"Alice, I can't think or look calm and bride-like when I am worried. It would be better for you to just tell me now and get it over with," I argued, plopping down on the sofa next to her. She shook her head.

"No way. I'm sorry, Bella, but this time we are doing it my way."

I laughed despite the tense atmosphere. "Alice, we always do it your way."

So the day continued as planned, minus the other two human girls who were supposed to help me blend in better. Thankfully, I was able to convince Alice to let me leave the stupid veil at home. The last thing I wanted was for everyone in Port Angeles to stare and whisper. I got enough of that here in Forks. We shopped for several things, including china, furniture, and of course, lingerie. While I understood Alice's plan to get me the perfect honeymoon get ups, I didn't know why I needed all the normal human things (like dishes) when I wouldn't be around long enough to really use them.

"It's part of the façade, Bella. Don't worry, you get used to it," Rosalie informed me matter-of-factly.

I barely contained my surprise. She had never made a big secret out of her dislike for my decision. I knew she was probably going along with the whole wedding debacle out of obligation to the rest of the Cullens. But today she had gone above and beyond anything I ever had expected from her. She'd even helped Alice pick out a few pieces of lingerie for me. They were way to wild and racy for my taste, but I was touched that she was participating at all.

We had stopped in the park to discuss with Katherine what Alice had envisioned for today's shoot when I saw all three perfect vampire noses scrunch up in disgust. It was only for the briefest of moments, but I knew I hadn't imagined it. I began searching the immediate vicinity, squinting my eyes through the crowds of people. There was only one thing I could think of that would elicit such a reaction from my usually composed vampire family.

I felt my heart slam to a standstill in my chest when I spied a pair of strong, bronze, shirtless shoulders and a head of spiked inky black hair stalking away from me through the crowded park. _Jacob?_ When my heart started beating again it was at such a frenzied pace that I almost felt myself hyperventilate. I didn't even think. I shot forward across the grass and began elbowing my way through the throngs of summer tourists out to enjoy the warm weather and lovely scenery. I thought about calling out to him, but I was honestly afraid he would take off running if I did. So I half jogged, half stomped along the path, trying desperately not to lose sight of him. Unfortunately, I didn't make it very far.

An icy hand clamped down like a shackle on my wrist and yanked me forcefully backwards. I whipped my head around to look into the concerned pixie face of Alice before turning again and searching back through the hordes of people. My heart sank down to my toes when I realized I had lost sight of him. I grimaced and turned back to Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed angrily. She shook her head sadly.

"I don't know who it is, just that it's a wolf. I can't see them, remember?" She said quietly.

My face softened. Of course. Her visions didn't apply to the wolves. And whenever I mingled my life with theirs I would disappear from her sight as well. I sighed and began walking back towards the others dejectedly. I would have to wait until I got home tonight or possibly even tomorrow before I could call over to Seth's and see if Jacob really was back. I stopped suddenly when I recalled the exact words Alice had just used.

"Did you know a wolf would be here today?" I questioned her with obvious suspicion. She grimaced. Bingo.

"Well, sort of. I saw several possibilities. One of which was your future disappearing entirely. I couldn't even see the wedding! I was afraid something had happened to you…" she trailed of sadly.

I was stunned. I had no idea what could make me call off the wedding, Jacob or no Jacob. We had been through that already and I had made my choice. Not that there was ever really a choice. It had always been and would always be Edward. But still, what Alice said alarmed me. What could the wolves have to do with me not getting married?

"Is that the first time you had that vision, Alice?" I murmured. My mind was still moving a hundred miles a minute, trying to figure this all out. She nodded.

"Up until this afternoon at the party I have continued to see the wedding go off without a hitch. And your honeymoon…" she grinned slightly.

"GAH! Alice, don't look at that part of my future, PLEASE!"

I turned to her and begged, clutching her tiny stone arm with all the strength I had. She simply laughed and for some reason the way she looked at me caused me to turn beet red. I whimpered and covered my face with my hands. I had a feeling she was trying to distract me from the wolves and her disturbing vision. Well, mission not freaking accomplished. Now I was mortified as well as mystified. Not a pleasant combination. I tried to let go of my embarrassment and stay on topic.

"What exactly did you see?" Try as I might, I couldn't keep the intensity out of my voice. She must have seen that I wasn't going to let this go because she sighed and pulled me over to a vacant park bench.

"You need to learn to have some patience, Bella. Eternity is going to be a long time without it," she griped. I stared at her expectantly, ignoring her mini lecture. I wasn't known for my patience, but she really wasn't one to talk.

"I saw you at Charlie's house. You got a phone call and it made you panic. You rushed over to La Push, and then _poof!_ You were just GONE! I waited to see if you reappeared again, but you don't. Please, please promise me that you will stay off the reservation? I can't take that kind of worry." She looked up at me beseechingly, and this time I could see genuine fear in her golden eyes. But still I hesitated.

There was only one thing that could make me rush down to La Push like that, and it was if Jake was in trouble. I knew I couldn't lie convincingly to Alice and I really didn't want to try, but I couldn't promise her something when I didn't know the exact circumstance that would surround it. I sighed and shook my head.

"I can't, Alice. I can promise to call you first and tell you exactly when, where, and why before I even step foot out the door. Does that work for you?" I offered the compromise with hope in my voice. Her eyes glazed over for a minute and then widened. She shook her head violently, as if to dispel an unpleasant image.

"No, Bella. You can't go there. Calling won't help. In fact, it only makes matters worse. Edward will charge down there to get you and then I lose sight of him too. You have to promise me."

Her voice was firm, her face set. And I had to admit the thought of Edward breaking the treaty was almost enough to make me cave and give her what she asked for. Almost. She must have seen that I wasn't convinced, because her voice became steely and her eyes flashed in warning.

"Fine. Have it your way." There was an angry sort of defiance to her tone.

I gulped. I knew better than to think I had won the argument. Never bet against Alice. It was like a mantra I lived by. Watching her while she dragged me back to the others and the pre-wedding pictures I now had to suffer through with a million things on my mind, I knew she had something up her designer sleeve. And without a shadow of a doubt I knew I wasn't going to like it. Not one little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alice's POV

He wasn't going to like this. He really, _really_ wasn't going to like this. I had known my brother for over fifty years now and despite his recent personality transplant – courtesy of my sister-to-be – I knew damn well that this fundamental part of him hadn't changed. Edward doesn't do well with uncertainty. And he doesn't handle fear, stress, and a myriad of other complex emotions with much finesse. Case in point, his flight response last year after Bella's birthday. And Italy. And his overprotection detail when Bella continually snuck out to be with the wolves. The list went on and on. Another Edward flaw…he always shoots the messenger.

I flitted around the house, tidying and straightening the already immaculate rooms just to have somewhere to direct my nervous energy. Thank God Jazz wasn't here or I'd have two hyper-protective men to deal with. Although he might come in handy when Edward flips his shit. I frowned and considered, for the hundredth time, calling Jasper for reinforcement. But the same vision blurred into my mind and set up shop with crystal clarity as I reached into my purse for my phone.

Edward freaking out, yelling, throwing things, before attempting to run off and find Bella. Jasper trying to mellow him out and calm the situation, only pissing Edward off more. And of course, the coup de grace, Edwards' beautiful piano being smashed to smithereens in the ensuing scuffle when Jasper inevitably loses HIS temper. I sighed heavily and shook my head, replacing the phone in my Gucci bag. Thankfully, the vision shimmered and evaporated from my mind. I braced myself for plan B. It was far more precarious than my other vision, but at least nothing got broken and my husband wasn't trying to rip my favorite brother a new one.

I looked at the clock again. 3:37. Edward would be here in exactly eight minutes. To me it felt like an eon. Sometimes I truly hated my 'gift'. I knew it came in handy, like when I had been able to see Bella coming and knew that she would one day join our happy little family. But in times like this, when it brought bad news, I really just wished I could pass the buck onto someone a bit more confrontational. Someone who didn't love the two people that surrounded this particular sight so damn much.

I heard the tires of the Volvo turn onto our lengthy driveway and tried to clear my head. Edward would be able to read my thoughts pretty soon and I knew from a previous vision that if he got wind of my sight before I could sit him down to properly talk to him that he would just turn the car back around and high tail it straight back to Bella's house. Then he would proceed to flee with her across state lines and the whole thing became so much of a mess that not even I could see it ever coming right again, no matter how far into the future I looked. I took a deep breath and started singing different French pop tunes from the early nineties in my head at top volume. I could have gone all out and just pictured the last few sexual escapades that Jasper and I had gotten up to, but I really didn't want to share that with anyone, let alone my brother.

Edward parked in front of the house and made his way in the front door before I finished the last verse of a song I knew he despised. I heard his footsteps approach from behind me and I turned to give him a wide, warm smile. He wasn't fooled one little bit. Edward and I had become very close in our time together, so we instinctively knew when something was off with the other. Especially if we tried to hide it. He gave me a puzzled look and stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his dark blue jeans. I sighed heavily and gestured to the white sofa, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

_Please just sit, Edward. No questions until the end. You know the drill. _

His body stiffened noticeably but he did as I requested. Hands folded in his lap, he waited for me to open my mind to him fully, divulging all that had burdened me for the last forty-eight hours. I sat down beside him and took one of his large hands between my much smaller ones, hoping the gesture would help him remain somewhat calm for the next few minutes. It was a futile hope, but it was all I had. I kept my eyes locked with his while the images flashed through my mind for him to see.

_Bella at home, reading on her bed, smiling like she was really enjoying her book. The phone down in the kitchen ringing loudly. Bella rushing to answer just in the nick of time. Her face growing frighteningly pale as she dropped the book still clutched between her thin fingers. She shakes her head minutely, fear enlarging her beautiful brown eyes to the size of dinner plates. She drops the receiver of the phone, not even bothering to hang it up while she flies out the door and into her car. Driving at almost vampire speed she rounds the final bend before disappearing from my sight. The last image is of her through the windshield, a determined look on her face as she speeds onto the reservation, crossing over the treaty line. Then nothing. No Bella. No future for her at all. _

During the entirety of my screening Edward was as still as stone. Not even breathing until everything went dark. I kept my grip in his hand, willing him to stay in his seat and talk this through with me. It was one of several possible futures I had prepared for. Edward could be unpredictable when it came to his drive to protect Bella, so my mind had come up with several possibilities for his reaction. Most of them I could handle. There was only one I was totally at a loss on how to deal with.

Thankfully, that wasn't the reaction he gave me. His barely contained fear and anger made him shake uncontrollably right in front of me. His breathing picked up while he started plotting and scheming. I snorted loudly and rolled my eyes when I saw clearly what he was planning.

"Edward, throwing Bella in the Volvo and driving to New Hampshire isn't going to go over very well, trust me," I chided.

He ignored me and kept going with his harebrained idea until I showed him exactly where that would get him. He flinched hard when he vividly saw Bella screaming at him, crying, and begging for him to let her go home. When he refused she upped the ante, begging for him to change her. It did not end well. Newborn Bella was too unpredictable for me to see clearly, but the result was unwavering. Edward frantically searching for her in the woods and coming out to a lone highway, Bella nowhere in sight. I was just about to show him the years he would spend searching for his mate when he waved a hand in front of me, signaling me to stop. When I focused my eyes back on his the pain unmistakable. I sighed and patted his hand gently.

"If taking her away doesn't work, than what will?" He choked out, still unable to shake the disturbing images from his prefect mind. I simply shrugged sadly and shook my head.

"I don't have a solution, Edward. I thought maybe we should call a family meeting and see what everyone else thinks," I suggested.

With so many people involved I couldn't get a clear picture of how that would turn out, but at least I wasn't still seeing Bella disappear. Maybe someone else had an idea or could come up with something that neither Edward nor I could see. Maybe there was a way to save her from this non-existence that had plagued me for over two days now. I tried again to see if there was any indication that one of us could prevent Bella's future from disappearing but it was like looking threw eyes coated in Vaseline, too blurry to make out anything recognizable. There were too many factors involved. I sighed in frustration and felt Edward mirror my emotions when he read my mind.

_Call them, Edward. We need help._

Bella's POV

I had spent the last few days waiting for Alice to retaliate. I knew better than to think that just because I hadn't seen or heard from her since my bachelorette party that she had given up trying to make me do things her way. I had cringed when Edward came to see me that night, sure that he would start in on me about not going to the reservation and the dangers of wolves. Or even worse, get all brooding and moody with the thought that I was still wrapped up in my feelings for Jake. When he displayed neither of those reactions I had been thrown for a loop. There was no way that Alice had kept that particular vision to herself, was there? I was so sure he was pretending to be calm that I had all but driven him crazy with my jumpy and skittish behavior. I had done everything I could to assure him that my nervousness had nothing to do with cold feet, but something completely different. But when I refused to divulge what it was that was making me edgy, he'd gotten understandably upset. In fact, last night he called to let me know he wasn't coming by at all. When I asked him why, he said there were some family things he needed to take care of but refused to elaborate. Tit for tat, I guessed.

So I'd sulked and pouted and was a general misery last night and most of today. I hated fighting with Edward, especially this close to the wedding. I'd had enough of the drama. Hadn't we been through enough? I just wanted to ride off into the sunset and be eternally happy with my gorgeous vampire husband. What was wrong with that plan? I couldn't see any flaws, but apparently when fate came knocking my opinion meant squat.

I had woken up early and tried to occupy my mind my reading more of my romance novel, but even that couldn't distract me from the ache in my heart. I missed Edward. I eyed my phone for the umpteenth time while I debated calling him and begging him to come see me. I was just about to cave when it chirped loudly on my nightstand. In my haste to answer it quickly I knocked it onto the floor and then when I leaned down to pick it up I accidentally swatted it under my bed. The growl that rumbled from within me would have made any vampire proud while I dug under my bed and answered right before it switched over to voicemail.

"Hello?" I barked without bothering to check the caller ID. There were only so many people who had this number after all.

"Bella, love? Is everything alright?"

Edwards' beautiful velvet voice greeted me over the line. He sounded a little anxious but I sighed happily to have heard from him at all. I smiled and felt my nerves settle with only those five little words.

"Yes, sorry. I dropped the phone when I tried to answer it," I explained my irritation and heard him chuckle quietly on the other end.

"Do you have any plans today?" he asked casually.

"No." I sighed. "I think Alice has everything sewn up pretty tight for the wedding, so I have gotten a few days off from planning."

"Would you like to come over for a little while? I missed you last night, love. It's so lonely without you." His voice was soft and sincere, turning my insides to complete mush.

_How does he DO that?_

I answered without hesitation. "Yes, I would love to see you, Edward. I've missed you too."

"Great. I will be around to pick you up in a few minutes."

He sounded excited and happy, but there was also something else lurking in his honey toned voice. If I didn't know any better I would have thought it was relief. I tried to shake off my suspicions when I hung up the phone but they continued to worm their way into my mind, like a slithering, hissing nest of snakes. They poisoned my previously euphoric mood, with their venom spreading through my mind causing doubt and mistrust to cloud my perception. I didn't think there was any reason for me to be so paranoid, so I tried to quash the feeling. I took deep breaths and focused on how good it would feel just to be in his arms once again. It helped a little and I was able to talk myself down from the near fit I had been working towards.

By the time Edward had arrived I was almost as calm as I had been on the phone. I heard to Volvo pull up into the drive and bounded down the stairs, yanking the door open right as he raised his hand to knock. The slightly surprised smile I was greeted with nearly knocked me breathless. He was just too beautiful. I once again pondered how such a flawless creature could ever want plain old me. It was unfathomable.

"Hi," he said simply, reaching up and stroking my cheek with the backs of his fingers. I sighed and closed my eyes, his chilled touch warming me down to my very core. I peered up at him when I felt him pull his hand away and smiled.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked pleasantly. I nodded and shut the door behind me.

We walked hand in hand to where he'd parked the Volvo on the street. Ever the gentleman, Edward opened my door and shut it behind me again before making his way around to the drivers' side. He seemed completely at ease, like he didn't have a care in the world. He smiled softly at me before pulling away from the curb. We drove in a comfortable silence all the way to his house. Every so often he would glance at me out of the corner of his eye as if to make sure I was still sitting beside him. My suspicions came back full force, but I tried to hide it from him.

"Something wrong, Edward?" I asked casually, not sure if I was fooling him one little bit. I hated being so transparent.

"Why would you ask that, love?"

_Oooh, are we being evasive now? Because that wasn't a 'no'._

"You just seem a little…"_ Devious? Sneaky? Up to something?_ "…nervous." I decided that was a good enough description of his current behavior. At least, it was the one that would get me in the least amount of trouble.

"Do I have something to be nervous about, Bella?" He turned and looked meaningfully at me. I froze.

"Uh…"

He raised both his eyebrows at me expectantly. I swallowed for a second before finding my earlier sense of indignation.

_Now wait just a damn minute! You were trying to make HIM squirm, remember?_

I lifted my chin defiantly. "Not that I am aware of," I said with a hint of defiance. He frowned.

"Are you absolutely certain about that?" he challenged. He hadn't turned back to the road in almost two full minutes and despite his perfect reflexes, it was making me a little nervous.

"Edward, please look at the road. I hate it when you do this," I chided.

"Bella, please don't avoid the question," he bit back acerbically.

_Oh, really Mr. Cullen? You want to play it like that?_

"I already answered you," was my brilliant reply. He continued to stare at me without blinking.

"Not completely to my satisfaction," he muttered.

_He REALLY didn't want to talk about who was more dissatisfied between the two of us. I knew I'd win that contest hands down. _

"I asked you first." Apparently, I was reaching as far back as Kindergarten for my comebacks.

"I'm not nervous about anything," he informed me coolly, finally tearing his eyes from mine and looking back at the road. We turned into the long driveway that leads to the Cullen's house.

"Why couldn't you just say that to being with?" I snapped. I couldn't tell if he was lying to me and it caused my temper to ignite.

"You seemed to be under the impression that something specific should be bothering me, and I wanted to know what that was," he said with a shrug.

He was back to being relaxed again. It was like when I first met him, more mood swings than someone with Bi-polar disorder and PMS. I ground my teeth and crossed my arms over my chest. Since he was in such an incorporative mood I should have just let it well enough alone, but I never had been one to do things the easy way.

"Why didn't you come over last night?" I asked while staring straight ahead. Looking at him often threw my concentration so I vowed to keep my eyes glued to the windshield.

"I told you, I had some family things to attend to."

"What kind of family things?" I pried. This was beyond ridiculous. I was going to join this family in less than three weeks. There shouldn't be any secrets between any of us now. He sighed and pulled up in front of the house.

"Just some last minute wedding plans that I needed to go over with Alice," his voice had abruptly become weary.

I fought the urge to look over at him and make sure he was alright. I grimaced and continued to stare straight ahead. I sincerely doubted that wedding plans could take all night, but with Alice you could never be certain. I tried to hold onto my anger and paranoia but they were both fading fast. I hated fighting with Edward. He almost always won anyway. I sighed.

"Bella." His musical voice floated in the confined space of the car.

When I didn't answer or look over at him I felt his cool fingers sweep my hair back over my shoulder before gently grasping my chin. I allowed him to turn my face to look at him. His light butterscotch eyes shone brightly while he smiled softly. I couldn't help it; I smiled back. He often had means of making my body betray me. This was one of those moments. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine gently. Instinct took over and I reached back and wound my fingers in his hair, scratching my nails against the base of his scalp. A low growl rumbled in his chest, causing goose bumps to break out all across my skin. My heart started to race when I felt his icy tongue press against my lower lip. I parted my lips and allowed him entry, kissing him deeply. When we broke apart minutes later I wasn't the only one panting.

"Maybe we should take this inside," I suggested breathlessly. Edward chuckled.

"You should know that the others are home," Edward teased while stepping out of the car.

I groaned. Of course they were. I'd had no alone time with Edward in at least three days and I was really missing him. I just wanted to be around him without supernaturally prying ears. At least at my house Charlie slept like the dead. Maybe I could get him to agree to go back to my house in a little while. Charlie wouldn't be around until later tonight, so we could have the place to ourselves. I felt a warm tingle spread all over my body while I considered the possibilities. When Edward helped me from the car I knew he was staring at the new blush that surely covered my entire upper half, but to his credit said nothing. I twined my hand with his and walked through the front door, biting my lip as the last few chapters of my book flashed through my head. There were some new things I definitely wanted to try next time I got Edward alone.

I was so distracted by the indecent thoughts parading through my mind that I hadn't noticed Edward leading me to the dining room until I saw everyone seated at the large wooden table. I stopped short, yanking a bit on Edward's arm, and planted my feet directly behind where Emmett sat. My eyes shot around the room until they landed on Alice. She looked at me evenly for a moment before her face slipped into a slightly pained expression before she lowered her eyes. And then it all clicked into place.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

Now, usually I don't use that kind of language, but I was so furious that it just kind of slipped through my mind. Good thing Edward was blocked or I might have gotten a lecture on how 'words such as those are unbecoming in a lady' or some such crap. I was in no mood for his sanctimonious bullshit right now. My hands balled into fists at my sides and I whirled around on Edward who was only a foot behind me. His face was blank, but his eyes were very sad.

"Let me guess," I growled sarcastically. "This is the 'family thing' you had to do last night?"

He nodded once but didn't give me any more information. I spun back around and glared openly at Alice. This was taking things a bit far, but I doubted she felt that way. After all, look at the lengths she had gone to.

"Bella, would you please join us?" Carlisle motioned to the chair next to him.

I walked stiffly over to the chair and wedged my body between it and the table before Edward could pull it out for me. I folded my hands in my lap while Edward sat down next to me. When he reached for my hand under the table I clenched my joined hands tightly. No way was I going to let him feel better about tricking me into a 'family meeting' before I knew what I was in for. He sighed and rested his hand back on his own leg.

"Did Edward tell you why we are all here?" Carlisle asked calmly.

I tried to bear in mind that Carlisle was probably stuck in the middle of this whole big mess and not take my severe irritation out on him. I shook my head sharply from side to side, not taking my eyes off the highly polished wood of antique table. Carlisle cleared his throat once but I still refused to look up. It was safer this way. I might just explode at him if forced to see the parental look on his face when he laid down whatever edict I was brought here to witness.

"Ok, well I think that we should start there. Alice told us about the visions she's been having. I assume you know about those?" he asked politely.

"I know she had one vision. I didn't know there were others," I replied curtly.

"Alright then, would you like for me to fill you in?"

"Sure."

"Alice has seen several visions of your future disappearing. They were all predicated by the one she told you about several days ago, where you go to the Quileute reservation after receiving a phone call. Alice and Edward have been trying to come up with a way to either stop you from going altogether, but none of their ideas have been successful. In fact, some of them even made this situation worse."

While Carlisle spoke I felt my temper spike. Alice had seen more and she hadn't bothered to tell ME about it? Instead she had gone to Edward and the two of them had tried to come up with a plan – without consulting me – to save me from myself or whatever fate awaited me with the wolves. The two of them plotting and scheming instead of just speaking to me directly made my blood boil. It was like spring all over again when Edward tried to forbid me from seeing Jacob or any of the wolves at all, in the name of my 'safety' of course. Yeah, right. What a load of crap. I had taken that lying down, tried to sneak around and get my way anyway before Edward finally caved, but I wouldn't be responding the same way this time. We were about to married damn it! It's high time he began treating me like the equals I desperately hoped he thought we were.

"And no one foresaw that ganging up on me with a surprise intervention would make me less amiable to whatever you all had come up with?" I muttered darkly.

"No on is ganging up on you, dear," Esme assured me softly. I raised my eyes to meet hers. I could see no sign of deception in my loving mother figure. She simply looked concerned. It softened me a little.

"That's what it feels like to me," I mumbled to her. Her face became pained and she looked over to Carlisle.

"Bella, love, we just want you to be alright." Edward reached for me again but I still wouldn't let him hold my hand. His scheming behind my back was an issue we were going to have to discuss at length when I was through here.

"I'm fine," I practically growled. Rosalie snorted. I leveled a look at her that dared her to mess with me right now. She looked monumentally unimpressed.

"Bella, I know you are angry, but everyone is here just trying to keep you alive. You may not like the means, but you can't argue with our motives. Especially after you refused to stay off the reservation, even after Alice told you what would happen." Jasper spoke calmly and I felt my anger begin to ebb. I looked right at him and arched an eyebrow.

"I understand that, but you all have to realize that I am capable of making my own decisions. None of you have to run your lives and plans past each other," I countered. He may be making me calmer, but my wits were still about me in full force.

"None of us are as fragile as you are," Emmett said with a smirk. I whirled around and looked him dead in the eye.

"Emmett, I have been stalked by vampires, thrown around a ballet studio, hung out with new werewolves, jumped off a cliff, survived Victoria and her army of newborns, and faced off with the Volturi. I'm not saying I'm invincible or anything, but damn it I think I can take care of myself!" I snapped. His eyes widened in surprise at my little mini rant before his face stretched into a wide grin.

"She kinda has a point, Edward," he said with a shrug of his massive shoulders. I couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corners of my lips.

_One down, six to go. _

"Be that as it may, you know we can't allow you to put yourself in danger, Bella," Edward informed me matter-of-factly. His slightly condescending tone immediately got my back up. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath in through my nose and released it very, very slowly while I chanted in my head '_I will not lose my temper, I will not lose my temper'_ over and over again.

"Since when do I need to ask permission before making decisions in my life?" I asked from between clenched teeth.

"Since you have proven yourself incapable of making intelligent, life preserving decisions," Edward growled back.

This time my eyes flew open and my head snapped around to stare straight at him. His eyes had gone dark and I could see the anger clearly on his face. It didn't frighten me in the least. In fact, it only served to fuel my own bottled rage. I was so close to blowing that I could feel my blood pressure rise and the heat stain my cheeks. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered why Jasper was allowing things to get so heated, but then I decided that I really didn't care.

"You don't need to ask permission, Bella. No one is suggesting that," Carlisle said gently, but his eyes locked onto Edward's face, emphasizing the last sentence.

"We just want to make sure you are safe, sweetheart," Esme said kindly from across the table. I relaxed just a little bit when I looked at her and saw the genuine care and concern in her lovely face. I couldn't be angry with Esme; she was too gentle, too caring.

"We came up with a few ideas that we wanted to run by you." Alice spoke for the first time and her voice came out a little timid. I didn't trust myself not to yell at the little sprite, so I simply nodded once. Alice visibly relaxed a bit, but didn't look directly at me when she began talking.

"There were three different ideas that didn't end up with you disappearing. The first was for you to stay here until the wedding. Charlie won't like it, but he won't be upset with you for too long, I promise." She paused and looked at me to gauge my reaction to her proposal. I was instantly wary.

"What's the catch, Alice?" I asked skeptically. Her suggestion wasn't so bad, but I figured there had to be more to it than that. It had to be more complex than a simple change of address a few weeks early.

"Well, you wouldn't be left alone at all, but to be honest I didn't see you having much time to yourself with the wedding getting so close. And anyway, it wouldn't be like we would be on top of you all the time. You would be able to do things like read and shower and…" Alice had started speed talking the way she does when she was either nervous, or saying something she knew someone didn't want to hear.

I quickly raised one hand to interrupt her. BINGO. No alone time equal Bella babysitting duty. My gut had been right. It would be like spring all over again. No way in hell was I agreeing to that, no matter the upside of sleeping with Edward every night without the worry of my father waking up or walking in.

"Alright, Alice I get the point. What were your other ideas?" The first one didn't sound too horrible, at least I was being given the choice this time and not kidnapped against my will. But I was really reluctant to leave Charlie any earlier than I had to.

"Well, the second was to have a meeting with Sam and the wolves. We would tell them about my vision and let them know that under no uncertain circumstances were you to be contacted if there was something wrong. If there were any issues than one of them should contact Carlisle." She was looking at Carlisle when she spoke and he nodded once in agreement with what she was telling me. I assumed the discussion with Sam was his idea. No points for guessing who wanted me to move in early.

"And the third option?" I asked quietly.

I wasn't a fan of plan B. If something was going down on the reservation and someone over there was in trouble, especially if that someone was Jacob, I didn't want to be kept out of the loop. I saw Edward tense beside me and Alice scowl in her chair. Rosalie giggled and shook her head, muttering something under her breath. I turned to look at Carlisle again. He had on a neutral mask of calm, but even I could see the tension that lay beneath that.

"The third option to ensure your survival and wipe the visions out completely was to change you right away." Carlisle looked at me quizzically, like he couldn't be sure what kind of reaction to expect.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I slowly leaned back against my chair. No wonder Edward looked so unhappy. And Alice, she had planned the wedding down to the last little detail. I could tell that was why she would object to my changing now instead of in a month. And Edward would rather I didn't change at all. I sat there in my high backed chair and thought through each option for a second before something dawned on me. I glanced back up at Alice.

"Which option do you see me taking?" I gave her a small, wry smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, the last one. But Bella, please don't! I know you think this whole wedding thing is just details and that it doesn't matter too much to you right now, but it will in the long run. And before you ask, no, you can't have it both ways. You'll be way too new to be around so many people. I know the bride is supposed to be the center of attention, but not because she is trying to eat the guests," she griped and folded her arms tightly across her chest.

I couldn't help it. I giggled at the mental image of me in a pretty white gown trying to drain Mike Newton and Alice scolding me for staining my wedding dress. Six pairs of eyes focused on me, wondering what the hell I found so funny at a time like this. The only one who wasn't questioning my sanity was Emmett. He snickered to himself as he probably had the same image floating through his vampire brain. I tried to compose my face again while I considered just canceling the wedding and going to Vegas like Edward and I had originally planned, but then I thought about how much that would hurt everyone who had done so much for me. I also knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it would hurt Edward too. The last consideration to be made was that I wouldn't get Edward to fulfill his side of our bargain if I was changed now. We wouldn't be able to get married right away, which meant that he wouldn't sleep with me. Grrr. Stupid moralistic vampire with his Victorian principles.

I sighed. There was no way around it. As much as I wanted to be changed and start my eternity with Edward and the Cullen's, there was no way I could do that right now and still have everything work out the way I had planned. I knew as soon as I let go of that idea that Alice had seen it, because she smiled and leaned back in her chair. I also saw Edward relax and heard him breathe a sigh of relief. I turned and frowned at him.

"You know it's only a matter of time right?" I muttered somewhat bitterly.

He gave me a sad smile. "Yes, love, I am aware of that."

A thought suddenly occurred to me and I felt my mind start to spin. I bit my lower lip and thought through several different variations of plans A and B. There were things about both of those that I could live with, and even some things that I thought would be a good idea. As the ideas began to morph and concrete themselves into my mind I turned back to Alice and gave her a pensive look.

"Alice, what if we sort of compromised on plans A and B?"

"Compromised how?" She titled her head to the side, perplexed at where my thoughts were whirling to.

I let my mind settle on a few different ideas until I saw her eyebrows shoot up and a small smile adorn her perfect face. She nodded vigorously and turned to Carlisle with a bright grin. Edward, on the other hand, was back to being brooding and frowned deeply. I hated having him and Alice in the same place at the same time when I tried to make any kind of plan. It was like it gave him a small loophole, allowing him access into the inner workings of my mind.

"Carlisle, why don't you call down to Billy's and ask him to please have him and Sam meet you at Bella's house," Alice chirped. She was back to her old cheerful self now that she knew I wouldn't die, disappear, or call off the wedding. To be honest, I was more than a little relieved myself.

"I don't like this," Edward grumbled next to me, shaking his head. I turned and glared at him.

"What's not to like? I am coming to stay here with you early, just like you wanted and I won't be going to the reservation alone if there are any issues. It's a win-win situation," I challenged.

"Just because Alice no longer sees you driving off alone or trying to sneak down there in the middle of the night, doesn't mean that something bad won't happen if you are called to come running," he reasoned. I shook my head.

"Well, that is why I won't be going alone."

"IF Sam agrees, and that's a big if Bella," Edward argued.

I shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to see Alice quietly filling Carlisle in on my little suggestion. The Quileutes had made allowances before, letting Edward and Carlisle onto their lands when Jacob had been injured. I was only asking that Carlisle explain the situation to Sam so that if there was some reason anyone would be calling me for assistance – not that I knew what on earth could be required of little old me – that I would be allowed to bring one vampire with me when I came to answer that call. It seemed like a reasonable request to me. And since I knew Edward would want to be sure about keeping an eye on me for the next few weeks I figured there was no harm in me moving in this weekend. It wasn't too much sooner than Charlie had expected and I would make sure to go over to his house for dinner every day between now and then. And, just to keep Edward and Alice from breaking out in hives, I would bring one or both of them with me. See, win-win. I was very proud of myself for coming up with such a grown up solution I nearly reached up and patted myself on the head.

"You should feel proud, Bella. You were able to find a solution that met all the needs of everyone in this room in a fraction of the time it took seven vampires to come up with three half possibilities," Jasper said, smiling encouragingly at me. I blushed at his praise.

"So, it's all settled then? Bella will move in on Saturday and I will have a talk with Billy as soon as I can arrange one. Edward, I assume you will be spending most of your time with Bella until this weekend?" Carlisle arched his eyebrow at him sardonically. Alice giggled and nodded her head.

"Count on it," Edward said firmly and stared right at me.

I rolled my eyes. Only he could make it sound like a threat. I quickly started to devise a plan to get Edward to loosen up a little between now and Saturday. As my plans became more detailed and concrete I knew Alice must be doing all she could to block Edward from reading them in her thought. His face was puzzled and a little annoyed and hers was thoroughly amused. I blushed slightly and excused myself from the room before Jasper could get in on the act and give away my rapidly rising hormone levels. Having so many extra senses around was going to take some serious getting used to. How was a girl supposed to have any secrets in a house like this? I, of course, already knew the answer to that question. I wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"I really don't like this, Bella," Edward muttered, shaking his head ruefully. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, what a shock. Edward Cullen isn't happy with not being a hundred percent in control of a situation," I griped.

We were in my bedroom shortly after our little family gathering had wrapped up. I was still annoyed with the way it had all gone down, but I was alright with the outcome. Charlie, on the other hand, was not thrilled with the idea of me moving in with the Cullen's early. He was still stomping around downstairs, slamming cabinets and muttering grumpily to himself. I had tried to lessen the blow by assuring him that I would be here for dinner every night. The only difference he would notice would be that I wasn't sleeping here anymore. I had a feeling that was what bothered him the most, my impending sleeping arrangement. Poor Charlie. At least he would be leaving for work soon. He had the afternoon shift today.

I continued to pack clothes from my dresser, things I knew I would want and need for the next few weeks at least. God only knew what kind of vamp makeover Alice had planned for after my change. I shuddered as the horrific possibilities flashed through my head. While pulling handfuls of lace and silk from my top drawer my fingertips happened across the spine of my romance novel. My new favorite book. I smiled to myself as the last few chapters ran through my mind.

Corrine had gotten more and more insistent, much to Edward's chagrin. I had to give it to her, she was good. Every time he tried to avoid her, she would magically show up where he was. Whenever he got angry or upset with her for her attentions, she was able to divert his feelings to those that were more…uh…loving? Sure, that would make him practically rip her gown off and throw her up against a wall. Swoon!

Edward's discontented sigh tore me from my very pleasant train of thought. I turned around and scowled at him while I surreptitiously wrapped my book in one of my negligees and threw it in my open suitcase. His eyes focused on the oddly shaped nightie that sat atop the rest of my undergarments. I cleared my throat loudly, hoping to sufficiently distract him. He lifted his golden eyes to mine and studied me quizzically.

"What?" I snapped. His eyes shot up in surprise and I saw amusement sparkle in their depths. It only aggravated me more.

"Is something wrong, love?" he asked carefully.

"Besides that you and Alice plotted against me? Or maybe that you lied to me, yet again, when you thought it would 'be in my best interest'? Or it could be that instead of just TALKING to me like a grown up, you decided to once again take it upon yourself to try and figure it out ALONE!" My voice increased in volume with each passing sentence, but I really couldn't bring myself to care.

"What do you think you are going to accomplish by shouting at me?" he asked quietly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm not sure, Edward. We've had these arguments so many times I'm beginning to wonder if vampires really DO have perfect recall! So I figure if repetition isn't making it sink in, maybe volume will!" I shouted, my hands balling into tight fists. And that's when I saw it. The laughter he was trying to so hard to hide. My barely concealed temper took off in full flight.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Edward Anthony Cullen!" I took one step closer to him and resisted the urge to slap him across the face when I saw him press his lips together in an effort not to smile. He must have guessed at the violent thought that passed through my mind.

"You may want to calm down, Bella. Remember what happened last time you lashed out at a supernatural creature."

He was teasing me. I was furious and he was teasing me. I glared openly at him.

"I just might risk the broken hand if you don't knock it off! I'm sure Alice saw it coming and has already figured out how to accessorize my cast with the rest of my wedding ensemble." I crossed my arms over my heaving chest and continued to glower at him.

That was it. He cracked. I could tell he had really tried hard not to laugh, but something about what I'd said he found hilarious. His body shook with silent laughter and when a chuckle slipped from between his lips his eyes went wide and his hand flew to cover his mouth. I wanted to scream. I wanted to stay angry. I wanted to pummel him with my little fists until he was a pile of dust. Anything but succumb to the laughter that I could feel welling up inside of me. I pursed my lips and looked away from him, trying to hold onto my anger. It was fading fast and almost completely disappeared when I felt his marble chest press up against my back and his strong arms encircle my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I felt his cold, sweet breath wash over my neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps. I tried to suppress my smile and elbowed him in the ribs, bruising myself in the process.

"Stop laughing at me," I grumbled. He wasn't fooled. He could see the smile on my face and knew he had won. Again. I sighed. Why did I even bother trying anymore?

"I'm really trying here, Bella, but you are making it extremely difficult. Why don't you tell me why you are so upset? You know, like a grown up?" I could hear the mockery in his voice but when I spun around to give him what for I saw the genuine curiosity and concern burning in his eyes. It disarmed me a little.

"Just what I said. I don't like the way you and Alice went about things. You had no right to call a family meeting behind my back and try to sort this out without consulting me. You can't keep doing that, Edward. I need to be kept involved. It's my life you were discussing, you know." I stepped back so I could look him in the eye without my sight going blurry. He grimaced and nodded somberly.

"I knew you wouldn't like that. But honestly, Bella, you had already told Alice that you wouldn't stay away from the reservation even though you knew what the outcome was. I just wanted to make sure the decision was impartially made," he reasoned, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Impartially? Really, Edward?" I scoffed. I knew damn well he wouldn't be impartial at all. In fact, he was the polar opposite of where I was on anything werewolf.

He grimaced and avoided my eyes. I sighed and pulled out of his grasp. I didn't want to spend the next few hours talking in circles, and I really didn't want to fight with him anymore. But I also knew that I couldn't spend all eternity with him trying to make decisions for me. I didn't know how I could make him see that while I knew deep down his heart was in the right place, the way he went about it was all wrong. To him, the bottom line was always my safety. My happiness and every other emotion took a backseat to that. I took a deep breath and considered my words very carefully before I started speaking. Before I opened my mouth an epiphany hit me like a Mack truck with its brake lines disabled, rolling downhill. I tried to stifle the wicked grin that wanted to stretch across my face. I put one hand up on Edwards' chest and pushed gently, locking my eyes with his. Confusion swam in their golden hues while he backed slowly towards my little bed. When his legs hit the side of the mattress he sat down. I didn't tear my eyes away from his as I slowly climbed into his lap. This was a little – well, actually a lot – more forward than I had ever been, but I was trying to channel Corrine for the next few minutes. I sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Edward from beneath my lashes.

"Edward, do you really think I would have just waited for my doom to arrive and not talked to you about what Alice had seen? Do you have that little faith in me?" I asked softly, stroking his face. He stared silently at me for a moment, probably trying to guess what answer to give me. I knew it wasn't fair to toy with him like this, but I was just trying to even out the playing field a little. He was always so wit scrambling beautiful, I just wanted to try and scramble his wits for once. I seemed to be working slightly.

"I wasn't sure. You are so stubborn about making your own decisions, especially where Jacob is concerned. I was afraid you wouldn't want to involve me." He lowered his eyes from mine.

"Why do you think I wouldn't want to involve you?" I hedged carefully, running my fingers through his hair. I heard a low growl rumble deep in his chest and restrained another smile.

"Well…probably because…I don't tend to…er…have the best reactions where the wolves are concerned," he mumbled. He stared down at my hand between his while he traced my fingers. I could tell he was struggling to be honest not only with me, but with himself. I nudged him just a little further.

"I know that you tend to overreact when my safety is a concern," I cooed, bringing my face closer to his. I had to stifle a giggle. This seemed so way over the top. While I meant everything I was saying (and doing) I was certain he would see right through my lame attempts at being sultry and seductive and just start scolding me like a naughty child. Maybe if you saw me as a naughty _woman_…

"But please believe me, Edward. I was going to tell you as soon as I figured things out. You do trust me, don't you?" I asked softly and brushed my lips against his jaw.

"Yes." His voice came out a little rough.

He turned towards me a little and finally lifted his eyes to mine. A thrill tingled down my spine and set up camp in my lower belly when I saw how dark they were. I felt my heartbeat pick up speed and willed my body's response to calm down a bit so I could maintain the upper hand in this situation. It was new for me. I was so used to this being the other way around. He always had me practically panting and begging for more, even when he was the one who had screwed up and needed to apologize. I finally had seen the light when I read how Corrine made her Edward see the error of his ways, not by fighting with him, but by gently guiding him down the right path. Usually while teasing him within an inch of his sanity. I never thought it would work with MY Edward, but low and behold, we were talking. And he seemed to be the one melting in MY hands this time. Who'd of thunk?

"I really don't want to fight anymore, Edward. Can we please agree to come to each other from now on, you know, before involving everyone else?" I said between soft kisses along his cheek and jaw. I stopped at the corner of his mouth and leaned back to look in his eyes. They were pitch black and I noticed his breathing was heavier than normal. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. He nodded and I felt his fingers playing with the bottom strands of my hair. It sent shivers all over my body and I tried not to tremble.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I promise to come to you next time as long as you promise me the same." His eyes were dark and serious. I felt his fingers ghosting a trail up my spine. My back arched involuntarily and I fought to keep my eyes from closing. I swallowed and nodded back, biting my lip firmly.

"I promise," I whispered, leaning forward.

"No more fighting." His lips brushed against mine.

"No more fighting," I agreed and then pressed my mouth feverishly to his.

I felt his arm twine tightly around my waist while his other hand grasped the back of my neck firmly. I knotted my fingers in his soft tresses of copper hair and moaned shamelessly when I opened my mouth and met his tongue with mine. His kiss was powerful, deep, and full of the need that I knew we were both feeling at that moment. This was something we both had missed for the last few days. I pulled his tighter against me, practically grinding against his now very obvious arousal. I heard him whimper slightly and I had to contain yet another moan when he kissed me harder in response. I scratched my nails across the back of his neck and felt when the hand that had been on the back of my neck started to make its way down my shoulder and towards my aching breast. I leaned into his palm and gave a little whimper of my own when he squeezed me a little rougher than normal. I nearly cried out against his lips when he rolled my clothed nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I rocked my hips against his and was rewarded with a low growl followed by a loud groan when I did it a few more time in succession. My breaths were coming out shorter and my pulse was way beyond anything that resembled normal. I wanted nothing more than to spend the next few hours – well, centuries actually – just making out with Edward. But I had learned something else from Corrine in her story.

I saw the surprise light Edwards' lust filled face when I pulled away from his lips and climbed off his lap in one swift movement. Thankfully, I was able to pull it off with some grace and finesse. Tripping or toppling to the floor would have ruined the indifferent façade I was very convincingly portraying at the moment. I straightened my top and padded back over to my dresser. I nonchalantly pulled open my second drawer and began rifling through my shirts. I heard Edward suck in an unnecessarily deep breath and had to stifle and giggle. I couldn't completely smother the smile that pulled up one corner of my mouth into a rather proud smirk. I tried to clear my face before I turned to look at him with what I hoped was an innocent and indifferent expression. He stared back, the picture of shock and confusion. I smiled lightly.

"Aren't you going to help me pack?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

He looked incredulous for a moment and then his face dissolved into an amused, albeit defeated smile while he shook his head. He stood up and walked over to where my suitcase lay open on the floor. I silently handed him clothes that he expertly folded and placed inside faster than I could replace them. We kept that up until I had emptied both that and my little closet. I was afraid that I was going to have to sit on the top to make it close, but Edward came to the rescue, shutting it firmly in less than a blink.

I sat on the bed and looked around my rapidly emptying room. Edward kneeled down in front of me and looked heatedly into my eyes. His were still very dark, although not as black as before. I decided that needed to change. I reached out and wrapped my arms securely around the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine. Our lips met firmly and passionately and it wasn't long before my legs were wrapped firmly around his waist and he was practically pulling my shirt off over my head. His cold, nimble fingers teased, tweaked and squeezed inside the soft silk of my bra while my hands traced the patterns his muscles made on his stomach and hips. He had one of those delicious V patterns that dipped below the waist band of his jeans. I wanted nothing more than to run my tongue along the skin there and rip his pants right off. I felt heat flash between my thighs while my mind went to naughtier places while he teased my breasts expertly. I tried to squeeze him closer to me by pulling on him with my thighs, but he wouldn't be budged. I decided it was time to switch gears on him again and change tactics. You know, keep him on his toes.

My hand slowly traced down his chest and stomach, my nails scratching lightly against his marble skin. His tongue delved deeper into my mouth and I heard him moan loudly when I ran one finger along the top of his jeans. He squeezed my breasts firmly and I whimpered, kissing him back with all I had. My other arm snaked up and I tangled my hand in his hair, securing him to me. I arched my back and pushed my chest forward into his hands more while I simultaneously lowered my other hand down the outside of the front of his pants. I felt his full length pressing against my palm and I gripped him tightly through his jeans, causing him to twitch in my grasp. He froze for a second completely and it was like I was attached to an ice sculpture. I stroked my hand up and down his length once and heard him suck in a hard breath. I kissed his immobile lips softly and then took his lower one firmly between my teeth. His eyes flew open and he gasped, but thankfully didn't pull away. In fact, he began kissing me back. When I stroked him a little harder through the rough material of his pants I heard him growl deeply. The sound thrilled me and I felt gooseflesh blanket me from top to toe. One of his hands slid off my breast and around my body, clutching tightly at my back. I tried to contain the whimper that rose in my throat but failed miserably. I continued my ministrations against his firm, twitching member until I heard each moan and growl begin blending into one long, increasingly loud noise. I was pretty sure my panties were thoroughly soaked through by now and I could feel my own sexual frustration make my inner muscles clench with extreme desire. It took everything I had for me to execute my next move.

I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and trailed my hand back up his clothed stomach to his chest before placing both palms on his shoulders. I pushed firmly against them and pulled my head back to break our kiss. I sucked in some much needed oxygen and tried to look as nonchalant as possible when I extricated myself from him. His eyes were liquid onyx and burned with desire while he struggled to regain control on his breathing. I scooted backwards across the bed and pulled my shirt down, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the edge of my bed and for a second I was actually convinced he was going to pounce on me and possibly rip my clothes off me. His look made my insides dissolve into a puddle of lust and pool between my thighs.

_Holy crap! Ok, just get a hold of yourself Bella. Breathe. You can do this. _

I straightened up and swung my legs off the other side of my bed. I waited a second before standing because having my legs shake or buckle would ruin what I was attempting to pull off. I crossed the room and bent down to retrieve my suitcase. Of course, it was way too heavy for me to move. Edward was there and pulling it from my grasp before I could even take a breath. I looked up at him and smiled gratefully, noting that his eyes were still a fiery ebony. I tried not to look smug but I wasn't sure if that was possible.

"We should get going. Alice will be waiting for us and I promised her that I would behave for my fitting this afternoon," I said casually.

"We still have some time you know," Edward whispered. His eyes blazed and his voice was rough, but still velvety. I shivered but smiled and shook my head.

"Alice is insisting I have my fitting before two," I argued light heartedly. I sidled past him and sashayed out the door, looking over my shoulder to see that he was staring after me. He was wide eyed and gaping slightly, but when he noticed me looking his face stretched into my favorite crooked grin.

"Your wish, my command," he said smoothly and followed me down the stairs. When my back was to him I grinned to myself. Corrine really had the right idea. I wondered how long it would take for it to really pay off as her motto flowed through my head.

'_Always leave them wanting more. Eventually, they'll come begging for the rest.' I hoped like hell she was right. _

Edward's POV

Bella's moods kept shifting the rest of the morning. One minute she was quiet, almost distant in her pensive trances. The next she was all over me, kissing, scratching, moaning, biting…oh, the biting. I did everything I could to keep my reactions quiet but I knew there were at least two instances where I know she heard me growl. It took every ounce of self control I had mastered in the last ninety years to not throw her over my shoulder and run off to our meadow to have my way with her, preferably up against a tree…or in a bed of wild flowers…or –

_ARGH! Enough, Edward! If you don't get your raging hormones under control I may be forced to beat you to death with MY hard on! _

Jaspers' inner voice shouted in my mind, breaking through my haze of lustful thoughts and snapping me back into the present. Chagrin washed over me when I turned around and locked eyes with my obviously perturbed brother glaring at me from his seat at the chess board. Emmett was still strategizing, trying to figure a way out of the massive hole he had somehow dug himself into, so he was completely oblivious to our silent little exchange. I smile sheepishly and offered a small shrug as my way of an apology. Jasper just rolled his eyes and focused back on the board in front of him. I turned back to my piano and began plucking out some of Esme's song to distract myself from any other lascivious thoughts. I could almost feel Jasper's mockery from where I sat.

_The wedding is still over two weeks away, bro. Please, find some way to take the edge off BOTH of you before then or I may have to move out until after you get back from your honeymoon. _

I snickered and continued to play softly until I heard Bella curse from Alice's bathroom upstairs. Alice sighed and giggled, then offered to help Bella out of her wedding dress before it could be affected. It instantly piqued my curiosity but I knew that I was forbidden to use my mind reading ability on Alice while she and Bella were doing anything related to that dress under penalty of death. And I had no doubt that Alice would make good on turning me into her personal jigsaw if I even thought about crossing that line. I did what I could to keep my hearing centered downstairs. I was able to concentrate on my piano almost completely until I heard Bella grumbling under her breath and make her way down the stairs. I kept playing but listened more intently to try and decipher any real words in her jumbled ranting. I had to keep a chuckle at bay when I was able to pick out a few.

"…of course…no wonder I've been so… (heavy sigh) …stupid Aunt Flo…grrrr!"

I was momentarily confused. Who was Aunt Flo? Was there a problem with someone that Alice had invited? I quickly did a mental run through of the guest list but was only puzzled more when I realized there was no one on the list that could be referred to as Flo, let alone an Aunt of hers. The only relatives of Bella's were her parents and Phil. I stopped playing and turned to greet her when she stomped into the room. Before I could open my mouth to say anything I saw her stop dead in her tracks and look around slowly before blushing deeply and wrapping her arms around her waist. She bit her lip and ducked her head slightly before backing out of the room again. What on earth…? I was about to get up and go after her when Jasper snickered and shook his head, completely distracted from him chess game for a moment. His voice invaded my mind, amusement coloring his inner tone.

_On second thought, looks like you'll have to be taking the edge off alone. I don't think she'll be in any place to be experimenting for the next few days. _

He must have felt my confusion because he rolled his eyes and looked meaningfully at me for a moment. I was pretty close to growling at him to explain what he knew when Emmett absentmindedly clued me in to what I had been missing.

"Did Bella cut herself again?" he asked, his nose wrinkling slightly.

I breathed deeply, sampling the air that still hung heavy with her scent and was hit with a particular fragrance that I knew made its appearance once a month. It all clicked into place. I felt somewhat foolish for not having figured it out sooner. In the beginning of our relationship Bella had tried to avoid spending time with me when her monthly cycle came around. I had assured her it wasn't necessary; for some reason that kind of blood didn't appeal to us. I really didn't want to get into the reasons why and thankfully she never asked for an explanation. She still insisted on staying away from the rest of my family until she was well and truly over it though. This time, however, I guessed that wedding planning had taken precedence. Either that or Alice had insisted she come over anyway.

I shoved away from the piano and headed upstairs to find Bella. If she wanted to go home and stay there until this passed I would more than understand. She was going to be moving in here permanently in a matter of days anyway, so I didn't exactly see it as a hardship that we needed to spend more time over at Charlie's house than at my family home. Come Saturday she would be living with me until the end of time. I could afford to exercise some patience. I rounded the corner and made my way into Alice's room. Bella was curled up on Alice's bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. Alice was next to her, gently rubbing small circles on her lower back. I felt my face crease with a worried frown when I saw that Bella's beautiful face was slightly pinched in a painful expression. I was next to her before she could blink but my vampire speed had ceased to startle her some time ago.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked gently. She shrugged slightly and leaned into Alice's side, resting her head on her tiny shoulder.

"Her tummy hurts," Alice stage whispered, placing her hand next to her mouth for dramatic affect. It was unnecessary and quite frankly, I didn't find it very amusing. Apparently, neither did Bella. She sat up and swatted Alice's little shoulder lightly. Alice giggled and wrapped both her tiny arms around Bella, locking her into a tight hug.

"Would you like me to take you home? I know you want to spend time with Charlie," I offered gently.

She nodded but then grimaced. "Ugh, I need to finish packing too."

"I'll pack for you. Just tell me where you want things and what you want packed and I'll have it done before you know it." I smiled when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm not an invalid, Edward. I can pack my own stuff," she grumbled.

I tried to contain the laughter that threatened to escape from me. She was so rarely grumpy with me that I found it utterly amusing and adorable. I knew she wasn't very comfortable right now so I let that dictate my reactions. Somehow I didn't think she would appreciate being laughed at when she was already short tempered. And while I knew I would find her little hissy fit hilarious, I thought better of starting that vicious little cycle.

_Very wise of you, Edward. She wouldn't take it too well if you started laughing at her right now. Trust me on that. _

I gave Alice an imperceptible little nod of thanks and swept Bella up in my arms before she could protest. I was ready for her to shout or smack at me but was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest. I heard her give a contented little sigh and felt my own spirits lift and soar when she began running her fingers through my hair. I knew I would have to monitor my responses to her for then next few days. The last thing she was going to feel like doing was…well…me. Or anything having to do with me. I felt my face lift in a wry half smile while I carried Bella down the stairs and out the front door. She gave Emmett and Jasper a little wave before the door could close behind us. I tucked her into my car and drove her home, probably more quickly that she would have liked. I noticed the lack of police cruiser in the driveway and smiled inwardly that Charlie seemed to be working overtime. It wasn't uncommon during the summer months, what with the spike in teenage binge drinking and recreational drug use that seemed to inadvertently coincide with the long summer days in a boring small town. It made for several nasty accidents on the almost contently wet roads that wound around the entire Olympic Peninsula.

I ushered Bella into the living room and saw that she was settled comfortably on the sofa before zipping into the kitchen and putting the kettle on the stove. I had been around her enough to know that she had a hot water bottle for such occasions and that she preferred to be left alone for the most part. While I found her irritability amusing and endearing in a strange sort of way, she almost always felt guilty for her outbursts and mini tantrums and spent the next few days needlessly apologizing. It wasn't something either of us really enjoyed. I decided that while I was fixing up her water bottle I would make her a cup of tea. I knew Alice usually was the one to spend time with Bella while she wasn't feeling her best, but I refused to relinquish my time with her right now, especially in the light of recent developments. I strode back into the living room and saw her semi curled up in the corner of the couch, her arms around her waist again.

"I'm not usually the one who takes care of you, so I don't know how you like your tea." I smiled and help up the box of Twinnings. She shook her head and frowned. Not exactly the reaction I had hoped for, but definitely the one I was expecting. She never liked to feel like she was a burden. I held my hand up to stop her from objecting and possibly grumbling at me.

"Taking care of you is part of the job description, love. In sickness and in health, remember?" I smirked at her scowl. I knew better than to think I had won the battle so easily.

"We aren't married yet, Edward," she griped and folded her arms over her chest.

"I thought since we were already practicing, it wouldn't hurt to try this part out as well. I am nothing if not thorough." When she didn't argue right away I smiled triumphantly. I should have known she was only regrouping.

"It's not necessary. I have been looking after myself for years. I think I can manage," she countered.

"You let Alice comfort you without feeling too conflicted," I pointed out. I knew it was a slightly cheap shot, especially since Alice really didn't give her much choice in the matter. She knew that Charlie wouldn't handle this side of having a daughter very well at all, so forcing him to do so was kind of like teasing a handicapped person for not being able to run. It just shouldn't be done.

"That's different. Alice is a woman too," she shot back, and then grinned.

I knew she was sure she had me, but in this one instance I wouldn't let myself be had. I decided to fight dirty. I walked very slowly over to the sofa and knelt down in front of her, keeping my eyes on the floor the entire time. I knew it wasn't fair and that she often criticized me for 'dazzling' her just to get my way, but sometimes you have to work with what you've got. It was one of Alice's favorite sayings and I wasn't above using it every now and then. I leaned closer to her before lifting my eyes to hers and bore into their chocolate depths.

"Please let me look after you, Bella. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I am of the mind that you shouldn't have to. That is what I am here for. I would do anything for you, love." I stared meaningfully at her and watched while her pupils dilated and defences melted away like the last snow of spring in the warming sun. She sucked in a ragged breath and her cheeks pinked up while she closed her eyes and shook her head. A small smile pulled up the corners of her full, soft lips.

"You don't fight fair, Edward Cullen," she nearly whispered before peering up at me from beneath her thick lashes. She took my breath away when she looked at me like that and I knew without a doubt every time that there was nothing I would deny this woman.

"I never claimed to," I teased lightly before gently pressing my lips to hers. I only kept them there for a moment, not wanting to get carried away when I knew she was uncomfortable. When I pulled back I expected her to pout like she always did, but instead she smiled at me and delicately stroked her little fingers down my cheek and jaw. I knew I could spend all of eternity with this woman and still never be able to predict what she was thinking or about to do. Maybe after a few centuries I would have a better idea. I planned on finding that out for myself.

"Now, tea?" I asked. She laughed.

"Milk and one sugar, please," she requested softly.

I went back to the kitchen and had nearly organized everything when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID and saw that it was only Alice. I hit the button, sending it to voicemail, and then switched it off. I would call her back in a bit. When I was bringing Bella her water bottle and tea I heard her phone chime on the small coffee table. I placed everything down and snatched it up before Bella could lean forward to do so. As I had suspected, it was Alice again. I switched hers off as well. Alice could just damn well wait with whatever ridiculous wedding idea had just popped into her head. Bella needed some peace and quiet right now, not more stress.

"Who was that?" Bella asked while she adjusted the water bottle on her lower abdomen.

"Just Alice. I'll call her in a few minutes." I shrugged. Bella frowned and reached for her tea which I promptly handed to her.

"You should have just let me answer it. It could be something important," she scolded. She blew on her tea a few times before taking a sip.

"If it were really important she wouldn't bother with the phone. She would just show up," I informed her while taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

"True," Bella agreed grimly.

I assumed from the look on her face she was remembering Alice's midnight and 2am visits when she thought there were some wedding details that just couldn't wait until after the sun came up. While I wasn't disturbed by her impromptu visits, Bella did not take well to be woken up at all hours of the night to discuss the various shades of white that table clothes came in.

"How's the tea?" I inquired. Lacking in a human palate I sincerely hoped that I had gotten it right and not added too much of anything or served it to her too hot.

"It's wonderful, thank you." She smiled gratefully at me and I watched as her body began to relax a little. I was glad that she seemed to be feeling somewhat better.

"So, who does this better, me or Alice?" I couldn't resist. My inner competitor was rearing its oversized and ugly head. Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's a tie. You are both equally as good as the other," she answered dryly.

I shook my head. "No way, love. In my world there is no such thing." I knew she was being diplomatic and I was having none of that.

She refused to budge. "Well, you are in my world right now, and in my world there are ties all the time. Get used to it." She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed at the sheer childishness of our moods. It was certainly a welcome change over the tension of the last few days. I was about to argue with her further when the phone in her kitchen rang.

"For the love of all that is holy, Alice!" I griped and rose off the couch, stalking towards the kitchen. I yanked the phone from its cradle.

"Hello?"

"Um…I'm looking for Bella? Shoot, did I dial the wrong number?"

The voice over the line was very familiar and I smiled. "She's here but she isn't feeling too well, Seth. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Edward, is that you?" he asked. I could almost feel the tension I heard in his voice. I couldn't help but stiffen at it.

"Yes, Seth, it's me. Is something wrong?" I didn't like how he sounded and it instantly made me wary.

"Yeah, man, something is definitely wrong. Sam is meeting with Carlisle right now. I'm surprised no one told you." No sooner were the words out of Seth's mouth than Alice flew through the front door. Her hair was windblown and I could tell that she had run at top speed all the way here. I stared hard at her while she glared and me and pointed at her phone. I would deal with her in a second.

"No, but I have had my phone off. Why don't you fill me in, or is there an edict preventing you from doing so?" I was only half joking, but Seth gave me a laugh anyway.

"It's not good, man, I'm just warning you."

"That's alright, Seth. I'm sure it can't be any worse than what I've seen or heard at some point in time." I was quickly loosing patience but I didn't want to let that become apparent.

I heard him take a deep breath. "There was an attack on the rez. Someone was killed. It was a vampire."

**So...who has any guesses? Anyone?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

You ever get that feeling that something is about to going horribly wrong? That no matter how great everything seems to be going and how blessed you may be that there is going to be an event so catastrophic, so undeniably and horrifically life altering, that you may never recover from it completely? Yeah, I had that feeling. As soon as Edward hung up my phone and began calling everyone in his cell phonebook, speaking so rapidly that he knew I couldn't keep up, I began to feel this gnawing panic settle in my already cramping stomach. Something about this seemed so frighteningly familiar and that never proved to be a good sign. I'd had the same feeling when I was being stalked by an unknown vampire – who later turned out to be Riley, a friend of Victoria's. But no matter how I pleaded, begged, ranted, or raved, Edward wouldn't tell me what was going on. He just kept lifting up one finger and talking to whomever he had on the phone. It was beyond infuriating. I was being kept on the outside again and I would be damned if I stayed there this time.

"Edward, we are going to married in two weeks! I am tired of being treated like I don't have a say in anything and that my opinion doesn't matter. Now, damn it, you tell me –" I began to rise off the couch when he snapped his phone shut again and wheeled around on me, hands raised in surrender.

"I'm not keeping things from you, Bella. I swear to you. I just wanted all the available information before I told you what was happening so I could answer as many questions as possible. Honest." His eyes were remarkably sincere and I felt my anger diffusing rapidly. He walked over to the sofa and gently pulled me back down to sit next to him.

"That was Seth. He was calling for you but I thought you weren't feeling well enough to talk, so I spoke with him briefly. I didn't think it was important, just him calling to say hello. I hope you won't be angry with me," he said quietly. He looked worriedly at me for a moment until I nodded softly to show that I didn't hold it against him. He continued in the same gentle, careful voice.

"There was a murder down on the reservation. That's where Charlie has been all day. It happened sometime early this morning. The wolves caught the scent and thought they had chased it off the grounds, but whoever it was must have evaded them and come back. A young man was killed. He was a friend of Sam's since childhood. His name was Chris. Before you ask, he wasn't one of the wolves."

Edward stopped speaking so he could watch me carefully for a few seconds. I kept my composure and my cool, even though internally I was screaming my fool head off. I'd heard what Edward hadn't said. That it was a vampire who had killed the man, Chris. I silently prayed that it was just a nomad passing through and that this wasn't going to be a recurring incident. But then there was that feeling again, the one that said this wouldn't be an isolated case. There was an even smaller voice nagging me in the back of my hormonal brain that shrieked '_this all has something to do with you!'_ I did what I could to mentally gag that paranoid wench and pay full attention to Edward. I knew he wasn't done.

"Carlisle is down there now, speaking with Sam and Billy. They," he paused and took a deep breath. I could tell he was trying to keep control on that monumental temper of his. "They want you to come down and see them. I don't know what they think you know, but Billy is being quite insistent."

I felt it was my turn to say something now. The only problem I faced was what I could say without irritating Edward or making him even less inclined to take me down to the rez. The last thing I wanted to do was give him a reason to sweep me up and flee with me cross country. I chose my words very carefully.

"What does Charlie think has happened?"

"He thinks it was a bear attack. Several of the wolves have backed up that theory with false bear sightings." Ugh. My stomach rolled a bit. Animal attach was code for really gory and gruesome death.

"I take it you'll be my escort down to see the Quileutes?" I hedged cautiously. I tried to make it sound like I didn't care one way or another but had a feeling I failed miserably. Edward smirked.

"Yes. Is that a problem? This was your idea of a compromise, remember?"

"No, no problem. I just wanted to be sure."

He nodded and looked me over more meaningfully. "Are you in too much pain to go right now?"

I shook my head and he sighed in what seemed like acquiescence. He rose from the couch and offered me his hand to help me follow suit. His icy touch was soothing and very comforting. As long as he was within arms reach I felt the strength to face whatever horrors were once again stalking this sleepy little town on the coast of Washington. But even as I felt that strength course threw me as I settled into the passenger seat of the Volvo I couldn't ignore that niggling feeling that had set up camp in my nervous system.

We drove in relative, but tense, silence all the way to Billy's house. Something that resembled butterflies swarmed around inside me when I spied the little red house that I had taken refuge in for so many months. But there was an absence there as well, for I knew that no matter what I thought I had seen last weekend, Jacob wouldn't be waiting for me inside with a warm smile and a massive, bone crushing hug. It just wasn't that way any more. Not for us. And even though it had been my choice and I didn't regret it for one millisecond, that still hurt me deeply.

Edward pulled in behind Carlisle's Mercedes and shut off the engine. I saw the little lace curtain on one of the windows flutter and Billy's face appear behind the glass. He frowned for a second, but then when he saw me his face broke into a slow smile. Inside I felt a little relief. I was worried that after I had crushed his sons' dreams and shredded his heart that Billy would never want to see me again. Apparently I had been wrong, and for that I found myself unexplainably grateful.

I waited for Edward to walk at human speed and open the door for me. I knew it bothered him when I prevented him from being an absolute gentleman. He helped me from the car and held my hand while we walked to the front door. Before either of us could raise a hand to knock, Seth appeared in the doorway, a huge bright smile stretching across his sunny face.

"Hi Bella! Hey Edward!" Seth waved at Edward before sweeping me up in a huge Jacobesque hug. I found myself smiling back and returning the hug with my own level of bone crushing severity. It was nothing compared to what any of the men around me were capable of, but it was the best I could do. When he set me down I saw him shift uncomfortably for a second and then look at Edward nervously. Edward nodded once and gave Seth a small smile.

"It's alright, Seth. I had a feeling that was the case." He sounded a bit annoyed but was doing his utmost to show Seth that it had nothing to do with him.

"What is it?" I asked, my head snapping back and forth between the two of them. When neither of them answered I frowned. I suppressed the urge to stamp my foot like a small child.

"Would someone care to clue me in here?" I snapped, a little louder than I had intended.

I heard a deep chuckle from behind Seth and craned my neck to see who was finding my little tantrum so amusing. I felt disappointment initially wash through me when I saw that it wasn't who I had hoped, only Quil. He was standing next to Embry, and both of them wore thoroughly amused expressions. I couldn't help but smirk at them. Their humor was contagious, despite the reason for the impromptu visit. I released Edwards' hand and slid past Seth to hug the boys. They were massive and very warm, both characteristics that painfully reminded me of my missing best friend. I sighed and rolled my eyes when I saw Paul in the corner of the room glaring at Edward. Before I could come up with a witty remark to put him in his place Emily swept past him and crossed the room, giving me a warm, welcoming smile.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again." She reached out and embraced me. It was far gentler than any other hug I had received thus far, but touched me far more deeply. I was once again grateful for the lack of negative reaction I had been sure I would receive if and when I ever set foot on the reservation again. I had never been so glad to be wrong in my entire life. I couldn't even keep the ridiculous tears from welling up in my eyes.

_Damn monthly hormones! Can't I even keep it together for one freaking day?_

I stepped back and grinned at her in return. I was about to ask how Sam was doing when I heard talking in the little kitchen behind us. I squeezed her hands lightly and made my way towards the little powwow taking place a few feet away.

_Ok, so I know that isn't the most politically correct thing to say, especially on a reservation. Sue me!_

I stopped in the doorway and watched as Carlisle, Billy, and Sam all looked right at me, their faces a mix of emotion, but all were undeniably welcoming. I gave them all a tiny wave and a shy smile. I knew I had interrupted their conversation, but something told me that they had been waiting for me anyway. So there I stood, just waiting for one of them to tell me what I was doing there. Luckily I didn't have to wait very long.

"Did Edward tell you why your presence was requested, Bella?" Carlisle asked gently. I shook my head.

"No. He did tell me why everyone was down here, but neglected to mention how this has anything to do with me." I tried not to sound too irritated, but the idea that Edward was once again keeping things from me grated on my already raw nerves. Carlisle seemed to sense this and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Because you two are getting married soon, and because you are joining our family, we all thought it best that you be kept in the loop when it regards the treaty and the goings on in our area. Is that alright?" The way Carlisle explained it to me made me feel a little better, but also a whole lot more anxious. Talking about changing me to one of them in front of the very wolves who would rip them to shreds for the violation of the treaty was enough to make my head spin and palms sweat.

"Okay," I managed to choke out. Billy smiled sadly at me, as if he knew where my sudden discomfort had come from.

"Since we don't know who the vampire was, but we are certain it wasn't one of your cov-, um, family," Sam corrected quickly, shifting his eyes to Carlisle. "We think it would be best if you went quite a distance away to do your…hunting. We aren't trying to inconvenience you –"

Carlisle raised his hand and smiled, interrupting him. "No inconvenience at all, Sam. It's no trouble to go a little farther from home. We will keep you informed of our movements at all times if that would make things any easier for you."

Sam nodded gratefully, and I had to give it to both him and Carlisle. They were both being very considerate and diplomatic to each others groups, neither bothering with the whole 'eternal enemies' nonsense. It was impressive and encouraging. I hoped the others were watching and taking notes, you know, just to prove it _could_ be done this way. No ripping, shredding, growling, and/or dismembering required. Imagine that?

Billy then turned to me in his chair. "We talked to the doc about the visions your little friend has been having. We want you to know that we are doing everything in our power to keep anything like that from happening. We have fought too long and too hard to keep you alive for something like that to take place on our watch." His eyes glittered with emotion as he reached out and grasped my hand firmly between his. I swallowed thickly and tried to hold back tears. I didn't trust my voice not to crack so I simply nodded my thanks and smiled at him.

"We know you will be moving in with the Cullen's in a few days. We will do what we can to keep you informed if anything else like this happens."

Sam glanced over at Carlisle after he finished speaking to me. I saw him nod once and then motion for us to leave the kitchen. I turned around after whispering my thanks and headed towards the front door. Before we reached the threshold I turned around and locked eyes with Sam again, who was now standing behind Emily, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Sam, I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry, about your friend." I explained quickly. Color flooded my cheeks when I realised that my little offering of sympathy had made me the center of attention. All eyes were on me and then on Sam as my words hung heavy in the air like a wet blanket. I could almost hear the collective sigh of relief when Sam nodded at me and Emily smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. That's very kind of you." His voice was gruff but I believed he saw my words for what they were, and that was really all I could ask for. I turned back to Edward, who had been waiting patiently by the door, and left without another word. Seth was standing outside and walked us to Edwards' car. Without thinking of the repercussions of my words I turned to him and blurted out the one question I had been holding back since I'd arrived here.

"Have you heard from Jacob recently?"

I wished I could take them back when I saw Edward flinch, almost imperceptibly, from the corner of my eye. I also wished that my voice hadn't come out so desperate. I felt my heart pound in my chest while I waited for him to respond. He shifted nervously from foot to foot and avoided looking directly at me or Edward while he spoke.

"Yeah. He was informed about Chris. I think Leah was the one that told him. Sam has…sort of ordered him to come home. Says we need the whole of the pack here to protect our people." I could tell he was uncomfortable but couldn't for the life of me figure out why. Wasn't this good new?

"So, he'll be home soon then? I'll bet that makes Billy happy," I offered carefully. I didn't want either of them to see how truly happy that little titbit of information had made ME just then.

"Yeah, Billy is stoked to be getting Jake back. He should be here tomorrow or Friday. Depends on how fast he runs, you know?" He grinned broadly at that last bit and I couldn't help but mirror his expression.

"Two days? Where is he coming from? The north pole?" I teased half heartedly. Seth chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, just the Canadian Rockies. Sam can make him come home, but he can't really dictate how quickly he gets here. I think Jake would walk the whole way in human form if he thought a contingency wouldn't be sent to collect his naked butt."

I laughed out loud at that image, being very careful not to actually picture Jake naked. That would not serve me well with my very perceptive vampire fiancée standing not two feet away. I leaned forward and gave Seth another hug, making him promise to call me right away if there was something else that happened. Worst case scenario, he could always call Edwards' cell. Most likely I would be with him anyway. I really couldn't see him leaving me alone for any length of time now that he knew there was yet another vampire stalking the northwest coastline. Seth assured me he would do everything to track me down, even if that meant breaking the treaty and coming to see me at the Cullen house.

"I give you my word right now, Seth. You will not be in violation of anything by coming to see us at our home." Edward said firmly.

He smiled genuinely at Seth and I couldn't see any double meaning in his words. I knew he really liked Seth and that the invitation was real. But it didn't escape my attention that he used words like 'us' and 'our home' when extending the invitation. I was sure that was for Jacob's benefit when this little message was relayed to him through werewolf telepathy. I chose to let that slide and plopped down in the passenger seat, waving to Seth as we pulled away and followed Carlisle back to my house.

I wasn't too surprised to see Alice waiting for us on the front porch. Luckily the sun was setting behind the clouds, so she wouldn't be sparkling. I had a feeling she would have just broken into my bedroom and waited there if that would have entered into her premonitions. I smiled at her wryly and did my best to glare accusingly when we all sat down in the living room.

"Before you say anything, Bella, let me just say that I had no idea this was going to happen. You know I can't see the wolves at all, so that means I can't see their decisions. And since I didn't know who it was that attacked Sam's friend I couldn't see that happening either." Alice held her hands up in front of her as if to shield herself from the daggers being flung from my eyes. I sighed heavily while the truth of her words sunk in. My face slipped into a less antagonistic look.

"Ok, well, is there anything you see now? Does it have anything to do with your other visions?" I knew I was grasping at straws and saw as much on Alice's lovely face when she looked at me knowingly.

"I know you want a definite answer, but you know my visions don't work like that. The outcome changed when you promised to take someone with you. I don't see you disappearing now…or worse." She gulped and shook her head, her large doe eyes wide with horror. Then she looked puzzled.

"It's strange. It's like whatever was going to lure you down there isn't going to take place anymore. Either that or whoever will be on Bella babysitting duty that day will go with you, or keep you from going altogether." She and I frowned together, but I knew it was for very different reasons. I didn't want to be prevented from going anywhere or doing something I felt I needed to do, and Alice hated having blind spots in her visions. It was almost like…

I froze and felt the color drain from my face when the realization hit me hard. Why this all seemed so starkly familiar. Why Alice was having trouble seeing another vampire in the area, even though we all knew that was usually something she could predict. The only thing I couldn't understand was _HOW_. I felt Edward's cool finger under my chin as he lifted my eyes to meet his. I saw varying levels of concern, worry, and flat out panic in them. I knew I would have to speak quickly and tell him everything I was thinking if I had a prayer of making calm down.

"Doesn't this seem a little, well, like deja vous? It's like when Victoria was planning her revenge. She played with the flaws in Alice's visions. The only difference now is that the wolves are somehow linked to us."

I pointed out what had just become glaringly obvious to me. Edward looked worried, as did Carlisle, but Alice looked flat out pissed. It was almost funny, if the mere sight of her delicate face morphing into a mask of fury and her tiny frame trembling slightly didn't make me want to hide under the nearest sturdy piece of furniture.

"Why does it always have to be MY abilities that get screwed with? Why can't someone block out your mind reading or Jaspers' warm fuzzies? Why do I always have be the one who goes in blind?" She threw her arms up in the air in exasperation and growled so ferociously that I shivered and felt my body move slightly closer to Edward. When I heard him chuckle lowly I looked up at him in shock.

_What the hell could he possibly find so amusing right now?_

"Ah, so there it is. I've been looking for that since I met you." He looked at me with a smug sort of hilarity in his shining topaz eyes.

"What?" I asked, completely lost now.

"Your self preservation. I knew there had to be some in there somewhere. Who knew that Alice would be the one to trigger it out of its relatively dormant state," he teased, touching me lightly on the tip of my nose. I glowered at him and crossed my arms tightly over my chest.

"Just because YOU don't scare me doesn't mean I have no sense of self protection."

"Oh, but I do?" Alice shrieked from my father's chair. I gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"Not really, but of all the vampires I know, you are definitely the one I would hate to come up against." Alice thought about that for a second and then beamed such a high watt smile that she could have lit up all of Seattle. I giggled when Edward scoffed next to me.

"That's ridiculous! How could Alice be the only one you find intimidating!" I could tell I had just wounded his pride and tried to keep from laughing at the absurdity of it all. Carlisle looked like he was about to lose that very same fight, which only served to irritate Edward more. I shook my head and stifled a giggle.

"I didn't say she intimidated me, I said I wouldn't ever want to fight her. There's a difference."

"Why would she be the one you wouldn't fight?" Carlisle asked, clearly enjoying this little exchange. I smiled knowingly at him.

"I was paying attention when Jasper was doing his tutorial for the battle with the newborns. Alice is the only one he never had a prayer against. No one does," I explained with a casual shrug.

Carlisle and Alice laughed together, Soprano and Tenor perfectly harmonizing. Edward just stared at me incredulously for a moment before nodding in reluctant agreement. Even he hadn't beaten Jasper, much to his chagrin. They had tied. And then he asked the one question I knew he would. I could always count on his competitive side.

"So, who is the most intimidating vampire you know?"

I smiled sweetly at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Oh, that's easy." I paused for dramatic effect, watching his face stretch into a proud smirk before I couldn't contain myself any longer. "Rosalie."

His face fall and I couldn't contain my own howling laughter at his obviously disgruntled feelings at my revelation. Carlisle and Alice laughed with me, each casting him slightly pitying glances, but I could tell they really didn't feel sorry for him. He harrumphed next to me but wrapped his arms around me when I had to lean against him to keep myself from falling on the floor with laughter. Once I had gotten myself under control and wiped the tears off my cheeks I remembered something else that had troubled me at the Black house.

"Hey, what was Seth apologizing for when we got to Billy's?" I was worried when I looked up at Edward, but to my relief he smirked and shook his head.

"Some of the other wolves weren't too happy at my presence there." He seemed somewhat cheered by the idea, which made me frown deeply. It was so juvenile.

"Why not? You have been there before without dragging off one of the many residents and draining them in the surrounding woods." As soon as the words left my mouth I felt my entire face flush with an intense heat.

_Oh My GOD! I cannot believe you just said that Bella Swan! :sigh: You have been hanging around the wolves – and Emmett – waaaaay too long!_

I swallowed thickly before looking up at the shocked faces of both Edward and Carlisle. Alice, on the other hand, looked extremely amused. She covered her mouth but I could still hear her bell-like giggle float through the air. I shrugged and began winding my hair around finger nervously. I tried to think of a good segway between my foot-in-mouth moment and getting more information. I decided there wasn't one and just ploughed ahead.

"So, why didn't they want you there?" Edward smirked again.

"Because of MY other abilities. They don't like having to censor their thoughts when they are human, especially since they have no privacy as wolves. And they really don't like that I become privy to pack secrets if one of them happens to be thinking something along those lines when I am in the immediate vicinity."

"Ah, I see. Well, I can understand that. I often wonder if I would like spending so much time around you if you could hear my every thought." Once again, I felt like smacking myself in the head.

_What is with all the verbal diarrhoea? SHUT UP, SWAN!_

This time Edward seemed to find my lack of a mental filter amusing. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. When I looked into his eyes they were bright with humor.

"I think everyone has wondered that at one time or another," Alice joked. Then she looked pensive. "I wonder if that will change when you become a vampire?"

This time I kept my jaw clenched tightly shut so that my thought wouldn't manage to slip out unbidden again. I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings, but I really and truly hoped that wouldn't be the case. I was eternally grateful for whatever glitch in my brain kept my thoughts private. While I joked that I wouldn't want to be around someone who could read my mind, the truth was that I was really afraid he wouldn't want to be around ME if he could hear what I was really thinking from time to time.

Jacob's POV

_ Stupid Sam. Stupid alpha edict. Stupid, reeking, bloodsucking vampires. _

My claws bit into the earth, propelling me ahead at breakneck speeds. I silently grumbled to myself while I tore through the forests and mountains, heading back to the one place I swore I would avoid until the last possible moment. I didn't want to be there when she married him. I didn't want to be there when she got back from wherever he was taking her on their sham of a honeymoon. I didn't want to see her cold, hard, altered into something that I would have to rip apart and burn.

A familiar ache settled into my heart and I pushed myself harder, trying to channel it into something useful. I had been literally dragging my furry heels back to the rez when Sam had broken into my subconscious this morning and told me that I was to get back home "as fast as my legs could carry me". I had been running back at full speed since dawn. If I kept up this pace I would be back home by nightfall. All the space, all the distance I had so carefully put between me and what I was trying to avoid was quickly evaporating into thin air, leaving waves of agony in their wake.

The news about Chris had surprised me, although I couldn't for the life of me understand why. That is what leeches DO. It was in their nature to hunt and stalk and kill innocent people. To rip them away from their loved ones and families, to smear them all over the ground to be discovered by others who would be forever scarred by the experience.

I growled deeply and tried not to let the anger in me die down when I pictured Bella – my beautiful, funny, awkwardly sweet, human Bella – become something that I hated so much. Anger was easier than pain. It's what drove me all these weeks. It's what kept me out here in the wilderness, staying in wolf form the entire time. I knew that once I got home I would have to be human again, and that I wouldn't be able to escape all the torment I had so aptly avoided since the night she left me in my room, broken and crying.

_Oh, for God's sake! Get the hell over it already! She's going to become one of those freaks in a matter of weeks. It's time to let go you whimpering, whining little man._

Leah's disgusted and condescending thoughts broke into my own, and they were beyond unwelcome. After all, I'd been ordered to return home, against my will, and had been privy to all the information that Sam had for the last week. I knew about the little psychic vamps visions of Bella. I knew that Dr. Fang had met with Sam and my dad in hopes to avoid having Bella fly down there and possibly fling herself into the arms of danger…again. I knew all this and yet I still couldn't bring myself to want to return. It wasn't my job to save her. She had her vampire, let him watch out for her. I had done all I could, TWICE, and look where it had gotten me. Couldn't a guy have a little time to wallow without being told to suck it up? I truly believed I earned it.

Leah snorted and I growled louder.

_Mind your own damn business, Leah!_

_ Believe me, I would love to, Jake. But you know how it goes. And since I am on patrol right now, it's my mind that you get to share your thoughts with. So do me a favor and think of something decidedly less nauseating and suicide inducing than your undying affection for the leech lover. _

I tried to do exactly that, if for no other reason that to give myself some privacy and a reprieve from Leah's constant quipping. I enjoyed her mental silence for a few minutes until she picked up a trail. And not just any old trail, this one was very new and fresh. My ears perked up and I continued to run on autopilot while I tuned into her mind completely. She tracked the unknown bloodsucker around the hiking trails and up near the hot springs.

Leah picked up the pace when she heard laughter and talking in the distance, not even half a mile from where she was. It was late afternoon and with the cloud cover people could expect a certain amount of darkness to provide them some privacy while up at the springs. The darkness helped Leah blend in with the surrounding woods, so hopefully she wouldn't terrify whatever humans she was rushing to save from an untimely and grisly death. When she rounded a corner a piercing scream rang through the air and both of our ears. I panicked right along with her, the only difference was that I was too far away to be of any use and she was heading into this alone.

_Isn't anyone else doing the rounds with you? Why would Sam send you out alone?_

Leah bristled at my thoughts.

_ Bite my ass, Jake! I can handle a single vampire on my own!_

As if to prove my point she sped up and kept following the scent and the screams. When pleas for help and mercy rang through the air I felt my heart leap up into my throat and my stomach clench painfully. Leah's reaction was right along the same lines as mine. This couldn't be happening. There was just no way. I tried not to shout at her, but my panic may have marred my attempts at a calm voice.

_Leah, get your ass over there NOW! _

_Jake, shut the hell up! I'm moving as fast as I can! Why isn't Jared with her? Every time we want to have a meeting he needs to be practically dragged away, usually in various states of nakedness! Why the hell isn't he around for this?_

Leah's questions were answered when she came up to the top of the hill and everything came into view. My already trembling stomach threatened to overflow when the sight from her eyes slammed into my brain.

Jared _was_ there with Kim. He lay unconscious and bleeding on the ground while Kim hugged his battered, furry body. He had obviously just phased, otherwise we would have heard him before and he would have heard us. Why he hadn't smelled it coming a mile away, I had no idea. I hoped I'd get a chance to ream him out later. I pushed myself to move faster when I saw what had downed my pack brother. It had its back to us and was covered from head to tow in black, a hood placed strategically over its head to hide the face. It was tall and thin, moving lithely and purposefully towards the quaking girl, who clung to her downed mate.

"Please, please don't hurt him anymore. I know some of you don't kill people. He's everything to me. Please," Kim begged, forcing her trembling body between the leech and Jared.

Leah and I growled simultaneously when the bloodsucker sank into a crouch, preparing to attack Kim. Leah closed the final gap between them, throwing herself at its back, jaws wide open, teeth dripping in anticipation. She snapped down onto vacant air and her paws skidded against the dirt when she spun around, placing herself between the vampire and our kin. She growled threateningly as it slipped easily away to the tree line. The leech whirled around, long black trench coat flaring out at the shins, red eyes glowing like fiery embers from beneath the shadows of the conciliatory hood.

"You will never escape me. I'll end you all, one by one," it hissed lowly.

The voice was so harsh, but quiet. I felt goose bumps break out all over my hairy body when it once again spun around and raced through the woods, away from the nearly rabid Leah, who was snapping and frothing at the mouth. Just as she reared up to give chase I hollered at her.

_LEAH, NO! Stay where you are! Protect Kim and Jared. Make sure it doesn't double back to finish the job. _

Leah growled and snapped at me but stayed where she was. Even through her fury she could see the sense in my words. She paced wildly in front of Jared, whining in high pitched worry when he didn't respond to being nudged or nipped at.

I sped through the coming dusk, pushing myself harder than I ever had, harder than I ever thought I could. I needed to get home. I needed to get back. Fear rippled through me when I realized that this vampire wasn't like the others we had encountered. It wasn't after whatever human it happened upon for its noon feeding or midnight snack. It wasn't passing through. It was there, in my home town, stalking my friends, stalking my pack. And if I could count on what little intuition I had inherited from my father, I knew it was stalking Bella, too.

I flew through the ever darkening twilight, praying to whatever God would listen that I would get there in time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

"Um, Edward, I really don't think this is necessary."

I was standing at the end of his bed – well, technically I guess it was OUR bed now – watching him clear space in his closet for my clothes. Arms crossed over my chest I sighed for probably the hundredth time. No matter my protestations he still insisted that I make myself at home here, despite the fact that we would be packing up and leaving again in less than a month. I was happy to live out of my suitcases until then, but he wouldn't hear of it. He was whirling around at vampire speed, rearranging his room to accommodate the invasion of my stuff. It was starting to make me dizzy so I stuck my arm out to catch him on his next fly by. It worked. He appeared suddenly in front of my outstretched limb, my favorite crooked smile adorning his beautiful face.

"Bella, I already told you that it's no trouble. I want you to be comfortable here. This is your home now, too." He practically glowed as he said the last part. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. It was beyond adorable if not a tad excessive.

Thankfully, the last few days had passed without event. It was now Sunday, exactly thirteen days before the wedding. As promised per our negotiations, I had moved into the Cullen house yesterday. It was all much easier than I had anticipated. Edward and Alice had moved all my things to Emmett's jeep before I even had a chance to make it down the stairs. Luckily, Charlie had already left for work, so I was still able to put off the heart wrenching goodbye's until I left for our honeymoon. A honeymoon that Edward still kept tightly under wraps. I wasn't even allowed to know what continent we would be on. Alice, on the other hand, knew everything and had done all my shopping and packing for me. So all I had left to do now was help organize the last few details of the wedding.

Also thankfully, Aunt Flo had left me yesterday, so I wasn't worried about the slew of fittings I was scheduled to have for the next week and a half. It also meant that Edward and I could resume practicing, something I was very much looking forward to. I knew it had been less than a week, but I was missing the contact with him terribly. And secretly I was a little afraid that with a halt in our progress I was going to have to start from scratch. Not that we would be doing much today. His entire family was around, and although Edward insisted I would get used to the others supersonic hearing, I knew I wasn't quite there yet. The idea still weirded me out and embarrassed the hell out of me. I hoped they would all go hunting, and soon.

"Edward, seriously, could you stop your whirling dervish impression and sit down? I can unpack my own things," I argued when he began flying around the room again, only this time he has placing MY things in drawers, on hangers, and on top of shelves. I heard his throaty chuckle echo around me while he continued unpacking me at warp speed.

I sighed and perched on the edge of his – our – bed, arms folded over my chest, a grimace set on my face. I wasn't an invalid, I could handle rearranging my own junk. I didn't understand why he wouldn't just let me do it. I was still grumbling to myself when Edward suddenly froze in the middle of the floor. His back was to me as he faced one of the expansive shelves that lined his walls, but I could tell there was something in his hand. Puzzled, I stood up and walked around him to investigate what had given him such dramatic pause. It was then that I did my best Edward impression, standing stock still with wide eyes, when I saw a very familiar tome in his slightly outstretched hand. It was black with a multicolored human zipper on the front. An intense blush swept from the crown of my head down to my navel, blanketing me in heat from the waist up. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edwards' stone features. To say that he looked shocked would have been the understatement of the millennium. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath until I started to feel the room spin around me. I was forced to break the silence first when I sucked in much needed oxygen. Edward's eyes snapped over to my tomato red face. I would have run from the room if I could make my body obey me at all. As it was, I had no control over my limbs; I was completely numb. I didn't even think I could I speak. Luckily, Edward didn't seem to be having the same level of difficulties.

"Bella, where did you get this?"

I gulped loudly and cleared my throat, hoping it would keep my voice from cracking like an embarrassed, prepubescent boy.

"It was a gift from…someone." For some reason I felt the need not to involve Alice in what was sure to be a discussion of epic proportions.

"I see," was his reply. "And have you read it yet?"

_Crap. Crap, crap, crap!_

"Um, not all of it, but…" I let my answer trail off into a mumble. This was mortifying.

Edward turned the book over in his hands several times, looking down at its glossy cover for what felt like forever. When he finally lifted his dark amber eyes to mine I could see humor lit deep within. His lips were pressed tightly together, like he was trying extremely hard not to laugh. I was instantly confused.

"What's so funny?" I practically snapped before reigning in my attitude. I hated being confused and that often translated into snippishness.

Edward didn't answer me right away. He just placed the book down on the gold comforter and walked over to his bedside table. The drawer slid open soundlessly and closed much the same way and he was at my side again before I could blink. There was a devilish grin plastered across his face and when I looked down at his hands I immediately understood why he was so amused. He was holding another copy of 'The Guide to Getting It On', the very same book that Alice had given me. I felt my eyes bug out of my head and my blush intensify. My eyes shot back to his.

"Where did you…?" I felt a little better, but was still confused.

"It was recommended to me by…someone." His eyes shone brightly and I could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

I finally settled down. I let out a snort of a laugh and shook my head, clearing the last of my irritation from my mind. I walked over and took my copy of the book and placed it in an empty space on his shelf. When I turned back around my blush was almost completely gone. I should have known better than to feel relieved.

"So, did you find any of the chapters to be useful?" Edward was staring intently at me, eyes darkening by the second. I had to fan my face to stop it from catching fire. I could have sworn I heard him chuckle quietly to himself at my reaction. I stopped and glared at him.

_Alright, Cullen, you want to play this game?_

"Mhmm, quite a few of them actually." I walked coyly (at least I hope it was coy) over to the bed and perched up near the pillows. He had to turn around in order to look at me. I smiled innocently and tried to think of the chapters that would fluster him the most.

"Would you mind telling me which ones? Maybe we can compare notes." His voice was honey smooth, his eyes burning onyx. I swallowed thickly as I felt heat gather in my lower belly.

"Well, I was very interested in chapter 13. I didn't realize there were so many variations." I made a slight gesture – but not a crude one – with my hand when I spoke, just to drive the point home a little. I knew damn well he knew exactly what the chapters were called even without my saying their titles. Besides, this was enough of a challenge without having to say something like 'handjobs' to Edward. Fiancée or not, there were just some things I couldn't say without stuttering like and idiot. I wanted to win this little game, since I almost never won anything. Especially when it came to Edward and anything relating to sex. As it was he controlled his reaction very well. I barely saw his eyes widen. I did, however, see them darken impossibly. It took a lot for me to contain my smirk.

_Swan – 1 Cullen – 0 _

"Is that the furthest that you read? How disappointing. I was rather curious about your views on chapters 28 and 29." He kept his voice even, but even as he spoke I could tell that he thought this was going to fluster me. I knew those chapters inside out and backwards. They were all about having sex for the first time and were quite helpful if you'd ask me. I didn't even flinch.

"I didn't say that I only read up to chapter 13, I just said I found it interesting. And I found those chapters to be quite informative. Lot's of helpful ideas to make it a good experience for both of us." I smiled.

Edwards' eyes narrowed slightly and he inched forward on the bed. My insides trembled and I did my best to steady myself. I was in no way deluded into thinking that just because I won the round the game was over. I made the impulsive decision to try and end it quickly so that I would come out on top. I sucked in a breath and pulled my pony tail over my shoulder. I pretended to be inspecting my hair for split ends.

"So, assuming you've read the entire book," I started to say.

"I have," Edward interrupted with a slight nod and smirk.

"Good. You can tell me something then. What are your thoughts and feelings on popsicles and honey pots?" Even as the words slipped past my lips I could feel my cheeks redden. I had never been so forward. Never discussed anything sexual in any kind of detail. Not THIS much detail anyway. My little conversation with Alice palled in comparison to what I was attempting now. I channelled Corrine and steeled my resolve before peeking up at Edward from beneath my lashes.

The shocked look was back in spades. His eyes were huge and black and his mouth hung open slightly while he gaped at me. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep the triumphant grin from taking over my face. I started counting in my head. It took nearly two minutes for Edward to pull himself together and neutralize his expression. Even then I could tell that his mind was reeling. I stifled a giggle. His reaction emboldened me.

_Swan – 2 Cullen – 0_

"Well?" I asked.

He locked eyes with me and was quite a few beats more before speaking in a low, strained voice. "I find the very idea extremely compelling."

I lifted my eyebrows in amusement. "Really? What about it compells you?"

I knew I was playing with fire here, but I really couldn't help myself. Besides, there was no turning back now. And it hadn't escaped my notice that Edward was leaning towards me slightly, his hands now pressed firmly to the mattress. Despite the predatory way he was looking at me, I didn't back away from him. It wasn't scary predatory, it was cause-a-puddle-in-my-panties predatory, and the look was doing exactly that. I was afraid to uncross my legs and make him aware of just how much he and this conversation were affecting me.

"There are many things I plan on trying with you once you are changed and I don't have to worry about losing control. Those are merely on a very, very long list, and are some of the more tame ideas I have." Between his velvety voice and the matching promises in his words and eyes, I whimpered. His lips twitched like he wanted to smile at my reaction.

_DAMN IT! Swan – 2 Cullen – 1_

I may be melting into a puddle of goo – coming from places I would rather not admit – but my curiosity at his words got the better of me. He had ideas? Ideas that weren't 'tame'? This I had to know. I couldn't wait until I was changed, I would implode!

"You have plans for us? Like…fantasies?" I remembered that chapter, too. It was also one of the ones I had read over and over again.

He moved closer, his eyes so intense I felt I might drown in the obsidian pools of fire. My breath hitched and I felt myself move towards him as if my body had gone on autopilot. When my legs shifted I could feel the dampness between my thighs had seeped through the fabric of my jeans. I saw Edward freeze, his eyes darting down to my lap for a millisecond before locking on mine again. A slow smile spread over his beautiful face.

"I do," he purred. "Would you like to know one of them?"

_Is he serious? Um, hell yeah!_

"Sure, if you want to tell me," I said as lightly as I could manage. I wasn't sure if my pseudo calm fooled him, but he didn't hesitate in his response. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if he was just trying to beat me at my own game. I decided very quickly that I totally did not care, just as long as he kept playing.

"I don't want to be too graphic, as I don't think that would be appropriate. But I can tell you that it involves us in the meadow on a sunny day." I could see him studying my face to gauge my reaction. I gave him a shy smile, certain that wouldn't discourage him from sharing more with me in the future. The fact that he'd said that much was more than I had ever thought I would hear from him before we were married, if at all. I leaned forward more, placing my weight on my arm.

"That sounds promising," I said breathily. It took every ounce of self control that remained not to slip into a dirty fantasy of his beautiful body, naked and glittering in the sun as we rolled around in the wild flowers. I knew if I didn't strike back with something more scintillating, and most likely scandalous, that he was going to win.

"I was thinking of all the fun we could get up to on your piano." I bit my lip as soon as the words were out.

That was it. That was what finally broke him.

Edward's POV

After all her teasing, all her innuendos about things she had read in that damned book, it was her reference to doing any number of those things on my beloved piano that made me snap. One second she was in front of me, the next I had lunged at her, my lips pressed firmly to hers. I couldn't contain my growl when she enthusiastically wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips. It was as if my body had taken over my mind and I was no longer in control of my actions, a feeling that both thrilled and terrified me. I couldn't even stop myself from vulgarly pushing up against her damp center, causing us both to moan at the contact. And it took what little restraint my mind was able to command over my nether regions not to thrust roughly against her when she ground her hips against me. Her hands grabbed my hair and I slowly traced my tongue along her lower lip, repressing a shudder when she parted her lips and allowed me to delve into her hot, wet mouth.

Reigning in some modicum of self control, I gently slid my hand from her warm cheek down her neck to trace her collarbone. I knew – in the back of my very broad mind – that Bella's cycle had ended yesterday, but I wasn't sure if she would be comfortable with me just assuming we would pick up where we had left off last week. I didn't want to be the kind of man that pushed her too far, too fast simply to satisfy my own need for her. I knew if I didn't stop myself soon I might not be able to find the strength. Every sigh, every moan, every whimper that slipped past her full, soft lips made my entire body hum like a tuning fork. When I felt her hand slip from my hair down my chest towards my waist I had two very strong reactions fighting for precedence.

Half of me was screaming to make her stop. That I wasn't ready for her to take further her explorations from the last time we were together like this. The other half was screaming for that half to shut the hell up. That was the half that was waiting on the edge of his seat with baited breath, wondering what she would try next. Wondering what she would allow me to try next. She wasn't the only one who had gotten ideas from that ridiculous book. That was also the side that had whole heartedly embraced her idea of practicing and pushing my puritanical boundaries. It had started out as less than a half, more like a twenty-fifth, and had steadily gained more and more ground as the weeks past and our intimacy grew. I would be lucky if there was anything left of my more reasonable and modest side by the time our honeymoon rolled around.

I was torn from the slight distraction of my inner musings when her warm palm slipped under the hem of my shirt and pressed against my lower abdomen. The heat her tiny hand nearly seared me down to the bone. Her fingers traced the top of my jeans, back and forth several times. As if by its own volition, my hand slipped from the collar of her shirt and deftly undid the buttons of her blouse before sliding the fabric to the side and gently cupping her breast. I ran my thumb over her nipple, making it stiffen beneath my icy touch. Bella threw her head back, breaking away from our kiss, and bit her lip firmly. The action did little to muffle the moan that vibrated her throat. I took advantage of her position and began kissing all along her neck from the sweet spot directly behind her ear. I slowly made my way down, pausing to run my tongue along her collarbone.

She sucked in a ragged breath and whimpered loudly. I was almost about to remind her that she should be a little quieter when her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of my pants. The tips of her fingers barely grazed the tip of my extremely aroused member, nearly causing me to jump out of my skin. A half choked growl erupted from my chest and I dropped my head down to rest on her lace covered breast. She had barely touched me, but the sensation had been the most intense pleasure I had ever felt.

_You are in so much trouble, Cullen. Make her stop now before you embarrass yourself. _

But I couldn't. Despite my upbringing, despite not wanting to push her into anything, despite knowing that I was treading on wafer thin ice with my control, I wanted her to keep going. I wanted more. I _needed_ more. I reached up and pulled the shoulder strap of her bra down and pulled the lace cup away with it, exposing her rose tipped, milky white breast. I simply marvelled at the sight before me for a moment. She was so painfully beautiful, so perfect. I had seen her in various states of undress before, but never unclothed in an area so intimate and private. I leaned down and kissed the top of her soft mound, barely grazing my lips against her silky skin.

"Edward," she half whispered, half moaned.

The sheer desire in her voice and the fresh wave of her arousal swirling around me with the gyrating movement of her hips made me twitch in my pants. Bella must have felt the movement because one hand tightened on my hair while the other slipped further down my pants. I had to freeze all movements completely to avoid shooting through the roof when her hot hand wrapped tightly around me. I hadn't realized my eyes were clenched shut. It was only when I noticed her lack of movement that I opened them again to look at her.

Her chocolate eyes were burning with love and want and need, but were also lit with a soft understanding. She hadn't moved her hand because she was waiting for me to relax. She was waiting for me to be ready. If ever I had doubted how much she truly loved me and how much she respected my need to take things slowly – for her safety as much as my sanity – that feeling was completely obliterated with one look from her. I felt safe in her hands, literally and metaphorically. I offered her a small smile and nodded once to let her know that I was alright, that it was ok for her to continue if she was so inclined. She smiled back and tugged against my hair, pulling me down to her. She lifted her head up off the pillow to meet me halfway in a searing kiss. I wasted no time, deepening the kiss to one of hot, panting breaths and duelling tongues within seconds.

I was almost distracted when her hand began sliding up and down my throbbing shaft at an almost painfully slow pace. I could tell she was gripping me rather tightly with her human strength, but it felt like a feather light touch to my vampire skin. This did nothing to dampen the pleasure it brought me, however. I shuddered and growled as I ravished her lips and teased her breasts while she writhed below me. I shifted forward slightly when she began pumping me faster, sometimes twisting her wrist, sometimes stopping to swipe her thumb across the tip of my swollen glans. She _had_ been reading.

She broke away and gasped in a deep breath, once again tossing her head back and biting her lips. Seeing her like that, cheeks flushed, eyes clenched shut, lower lip slightly puffy and captured between her teeth, hair flowing all around her on the pillows, all while her hand worked me up and down, it was enough to almost make me come undone. But I was determined to not take any pleasure from her without giving her just as much in return.

I kissed down her flushed neck, relishing the way her heated skin tasted on the tip of my tongue when I swiped it across her skin. I stopped between her breasts when I encountered the fabric of her bra. I made a split second decision that the garment was simply in the way, no matter how pretty it was, and it needed to go. I saw that it was one of those that had a clasp in the front, one that I only had to press on lightly to release it. I nuzzled the fabric out of the way with my nose and resumed worshipping her skin with my lips and tongue. Even though I knew it was dangerous and a remarkably bad idea, I couldn't resist laving my tongue over her stiff pink peaks, one after the other. Bella's hand tightened in my hair and she let out a strangled cry. Her other hand tightened around me, pausing briefly before continuing to pump me more furiously than before. I couldn't contain my growl as it rumbled from deep within my chest. I could feel something building within me, and I knew exactly what it was leading to. I simply never had felt it so intensely before.

I trailed my hand down her bare stomach, drawing lazy circles on her soft skin. I felt her quiver beneath my touch as her breath came out in heavy pants. I continued to lick and kiss all over her neck and chest while my hand drifted down to the top of her jeans. Now, I had read almost every book there was on human physiology and anatomy, not to mention a slew of manuals much like the ones Bella and I had, but when it came to actually touching a woman in the most intimate of places the idea terrified me. And it was doubly so with someone as soft and fragile as my Bella. So despite her bravery to touch me so confidently and so freely, I wasn't ready to reciprocate fully. Not just yet.

But I wasn't going to give up altogether. I continued down the front of her pants and cupped her through the thick fabric. I pressed the heel of my hand against where I knew her most sensitive bud sat, my fingertips resting where all her aroused heat and wetness was emanating from. I clenched my hand gently, not wanting to exert too much pressure on somewhere so delicate. Bella's hips bucked wildly in my palm and she bit back a cry much louder than any of its predecessors. I was glad that I couldn't lose my hair, otherwise she may have possibly ripped it from its roots. She continued stroking me harder and faster until she reached a good rhythm. I started slowly, but built up to a similar pace, guided by the way she rocked against my hand. I suckled at her breasts, kissed her neck, her chin, her shoulders, all while she writhed beneath me, moaning my name and panting hot, heavy breaths.

Before I could feel it coming, before I could brace myself, I climaxed in her hand. I fought to clench my teeth and groaned into her neck, my hand continuing its ministrations against her now very wet jeans.

"Bella," I growled when the feeling overtook my senses completely. All I could feel was her. She was all I could smell, taste, hear. I listened to her pounding, frantic heartbeat while she pulled her hand from my pants and gripped the fabric on my hip firmly.

"Edward…don't….just….please…Edward," she cried before her body stiffened beneath mine, her cries becoming loud incoherent gibberish, bordering on screams. I could feel her pulse beneath my hand and rushes of heady fluid saturate her already soaked clothing. She remained tense for a few moments, riding out her orgasm with soft moans and the occasional twitch of her hips before she relaxed completely beneath me.

We were completely silent for a while, but it was a comfortable, contented silence. Bella ran her hands languorously through my hair while I caressed the skin of her stomach. I breathed in the soft floral scent of her, my constant reminder that she was really here with me, laying my bed, safely ensconced in my arms. I could stay like this for all of eternity and it wouldn't be long enough for me. Bella's breathy little giggle brought me out of my somewhat dream-like state. I lifted my head and looked into the deep chocolate depths of her soulful eyes.

"Something funny, love?" I couldn't for the life of me see what she found amusing right now. Still, her laugh was my second favorite sound in the entire universe, next to her heartbeat.

"Not funny, just…interesting." She smiled and blushed, ducking her head slightly and giggling again. She pressed her lips together to stifle her laugh, but I could still see the humor lighting her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what you find so amusingly interesting?" I knew I was prying, but the way her eyes sparkled and the levity in her voice had wholly captured my attention. When she blushed again I though I would explode from my desire to know what she was thinking.

_Am I ever going to get used to the fact that she is this incredible creature whose mind is shut off to me? A beautiful, magical creature I can never predict, who always surprises me and makes me feel more alive now than I have ever felt in the last one hundred years? After all this time, I'm thinking NO, Cullen. _

"It's cold," she whispered in shy amazement.

I stared at her, puzzled at her little statement. What on earth was she talking about? Was she talking about me? Was she surprised that all of my body was the same temperature? I thought that she would have known that all my parts (ok, I know it's called a penis, but that sounds so clinical. And I refused to call it a dick or cock in Bella's presence, even in my own mind. It was too vulgar) would have the same icy, smooth texture. I cleared my throat to try and delicately broach the subject when I noticed she was looking down towards my crotch. I smirked, about to tease about her wandering eyes when I followed her gaze and noticed it wasn't me she was looking at. It was her hand. But it wasn't her own appendage that had her focus. It was the milky substance in her palm that she seemed to be studying so intently. It suddenly all clicked into place. I laughed out loud, my whole body shaking as I tried to subdue my reaction. I didn't want to embarrass her. When I looked up at her I saw that she was giggling again, blushing wildly.

"Yes, Bella, my semen is cold. It comes out of my body, which is all roughly the same temperature. Anything else you need explained?" I teased.

She shook her head. "Nope, not unless I want to risk truly humiliating myself. I think some things are better left unexplained."

I grinned at her, about to tease her some more about her intense and never ending curiosity when I heard several loud guffaws and three pairs of hands clapping from downstairs. I was about ten seconds from flying down the stairs and ripping each of them to shreds when Alice's thoughts broke into my mind.

_We weren't here for all of it, Edward. I swear that as soon as I saw what you had decided I made the others leave with me. Impromptu hunting trip, just ask Emmett. But when he heard Bella practically screaming he began flying back towards the house. He thought she was in trouble, Edward. Honest. I, of course, knew better so I had to convince the others why we had to go after him and stop him. Sorry, but that only made them want to come back early. _

I sighed and shook my head. I could hear Alice growling at the others to keep their mouths shut when Bella came downstairs in a few minutes. She swore she would personally make their lives miserable if they embarrassed her in any way. Jasper was the first to settle down and behave. The last thing he ever wanted to do was upset Alice. And deep down I knew that he would never want to make Bella feel badly either. He really did care for her like a brother. Me on the other hand, he would torment until the end of time. The same went for Emmett. All Alice had to do there was tell him how much Bella would want to avoid all of them if he opened his big mouth in her presence. She did amend her statement to say that he could bring it up after she was changed, but warned him that he may not appreciate the outcome if he decided to do so.

Rose was much harder to convince. It took Alice and Jasper ganging up on her, and Jazz promising to ruin every intimate moment between her and Emmett for an entire decade to make her agree to let it go. She did it grudgingly, weighing up in her mind exactly how much of a disturbance she thought Jazz could cause with how much embarrassment she could cause both me and Bella. In the end, her sex life won, but only just.

I looked back down at Bella, extremely glad that she hadn't heard any of that and simultaneously dreading the day when I wouldn't be able to hide these things from her anymore. She was still smiling softly, her eyes half closed in glorious post orgasm euphoria. She melted my heart and stirred my want for her again. I beat down my desires, knowing the others wouldn't be convinced to leave again so soon. I decided it was time to join the others downstairs. I leaned down and kissed Bella on her forehead tenderly.

"Wait right here," I requested softly before bounding into my bathroom and returning with a warm, wet washcloth. I silently cleaned off her hand before returning to the bathroom and swiftly wiped myself off before tossing the cloth in the hamper. I walked back into the bedroom at human speed which gave Bella enough time to clasp her bra and button up her shirt. She looked down at clothes and then bit her lip, blushing deeply.

"What's wrong, love?" I stepped closer to her, afraid that I may have injured her in some way during our mutual explorations. She must have read the worry on my face because she held a hand up and smiled gently at me.

"Nothings wrong, Edward. I just…need a minute to change, if that's alright."

She cast her eyes down shyly and I immediately knew what had her so flushed. I could still smell her thick, sweet perfume very strongly and knew that it clung to her very wet jeans and panties. I had to stop my thoughts in their tracks before they manifested between her thighs and mine, thus starting this torturous process all over again.

"Of course, love. Just join me downstairs when you are ready. I should tell you, the others have just gotten home, so we won't be alone this evening. Alice is so exiting to have you living here with is she is practically bouncing around the living room." And she was. I could hear her.

"Hey!" Alice called up the stairs, loud enough for Bella's human hearing to pick up.

Bella giggled and nodded, shooing me out of the room with one hand. I closed the door behind me and flew down the steps, bracing myself for the onslaught of dirty, pervy thoughts that were clouding everyone's minds. Emmett's especially. I tried to block them all out, but they were pretty loud and insistent. I grimaced at them and gave them all the finger. That only spurred Emmett on further.

"My boys growin' up!" he boomed, clapping me on the shoulder. I swatted his hand away and growled at him in warning. He only laughed at me and raised his hands in mock surrender, a face look of disgust on his face.

"Eww, Edward, keep you hands to yourself. God knows where they have been recently." He wagged his eyebrows at me suggestively. The others didn't even try to contain their hooting laughter.

The moment of levity was interrupted when my phone vibrated silently in my pants pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Carlisle. I decided it would be best to answer it. No sooner had I greeted Carlisle than I saw Alice freeze where she stood, her eyes taking on that glazed far away look she got when she was having a vision. Part of my mind focused on her premonition while another part spoke to Carlisle.

"Hello, Carlisle. What do you need?"

"I just got a phone call from Billy. There was another murder down on the reservation last night. A woman this time. He didn't give me too many details, but it was someone who was once again linked to the pack." His voice was tense and I could tell without having to read his mind that he was worried about what this meant for our family. Suspicion would invariably be cast upon us since we were the only resident coven of vampires in the area. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as I saw Alice's vision vividly in my mind.

"And I'll bet that's why Bella is about to get a phone call from Charlie telling her to come with him to Billy's house tomorrow," I practically growled out of frustration.

"I see. You would think with it all happening there he would want Bella to stay as far as humanly possible from where the murders are taking place." His voice was pensive. I knew he was trying to figure out how we should proceed from here.

"If she decides to go there with Charlie would you be able to accompany her? I would go but I know my presence there makes several of them uncomfortable and I don't want to cause trouble when emotions are already running high. The last thing we need is a fight to break out and give them an excuse to attack us." As much as I loathed the idea of sending Bella anywhere near that pack of mutts, good as some of them could be, I trusted my father figure to be as protective of her as I would be. He would keep her safe.

"Of course, Edward. I'll discuss the matter with you more when I get home. I'm picking Esme up now, so I'll fill her in on the way. We'll see you soon." We both disconnected and I groaned as I sunk down into the sofa, covering my face with my hands. I heard Bella's phone ring and waited while she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's dad."

"Yeah, I know. What's up?" She sounded slightly breathless. She must have just finished changing.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. There had been another murder down on the rez." Charlie's voice was tight and scared. It wasn't an emotion I was used to hearing from the Chief. It was unnerving.

"Oh my God! That's awful! Who was it, do you know?" I heard Bella gasp and plop back down onto the bed.

"Yeah, her name was Amelia. Did you know her?"

"No, I don't think so. But there are a lot of people from the reservation I don't know."

"She wasn't from that reservation, she was just visiting her cousin Emily." Charlie informed her sadly.

I heard Bella breathe in sharply. "Did she have a daughter named Claire?" she asked hesitantly.

Charlie paused briefly. "Yeah, she did. How did you know that?"

Bella released a shuddered breath. "I've heard of them, but never met them. Emily talked about them sometimes. So did…"

She didn't continue the thought, but she didn't need to. We all knew who she was referring to. I did everything I could not to think about him and just focus on the conversation at hand.

"Well, the kid was with her, that's how she died. She locked her in the car and turned on the attacker to protect her. Her mother was killed practically right in front of her. Poor thing. It's a good thing those boys came around and found her when they did or who knows what might have happened to her. She's not even three yet and she's already seen more horror than most that have lived to ninety."

"Wait, dad, what boys? Who found her? Did someone see the killer?" Bella was shooting off questions like rapid fire.

"A couple of Jake's friends. Funny names, I can't quite remember them."

Bella swallowed loudly. "Quil and Embry?"

"Yeah, that's them. They happened to be out that way and heard the little girl crying. They were too late to save Amelia, but their approach must have scared off the attacker. All they could tell me was they saw a dark, hooded figure run off into the woods."

"Oh my God," Bella breathed again. I could hear her heart racing from where I sat downstairs. No one around me moved. I knew they were listening as intently as I was.

"I'm going to go visit Billy tomorrow. Emily and Sam will be there along with Sue and her kids. Kind of a wake of sorts. Did you want to come along? I know you said you didn't know her, but you could be there for your friends. I'm sure Jake would appreciate your support right now." Even though he was asking if she wanted to go I could hear the parental authority laced in it. Not to mention the news that the mongrel was back in town. Bella hadn't missed that either.

"Jake is home?" she asked in a half choked whisper.

I grimaced at the surprise and hope in her voice. Did she really think that Jacob wouldn't be summoned back when members of the tribe started being picked off? Especially when they had a link to the pack? Was Jacob really that selfish? I had taken him to be a lot of things, but selfish wasn't one of them. Maybe it was something else. Maybe she thought that he just wanted to avoid her and whole wedding THAT much. I sighed.

"Yeah, he got home a few days ago. Billy said he had finally called to check in and his sister, Rachel – she's visiting from college – told him about the attacks on the rez. He came right back. Must not have been very far after all."

"Uh, yeah, I guess not." I could hear the blatant disbelief in her voice. It almost amused me that she knew better. Almost.

"So, can the Cullen's spare you tomorrow, or do you have lots of wedding planning to do?"

Bella sighed. "No, dad, I'm free. Alice can make due without me. I'll see you there. I need to go now. I'm helping Alice make dinner and I need to get on it."

Alice and Rose laughed at the lie. The images that floated through their minds were admittedly hilarious, but I couldn't bring myself to join them. This whole situation was just so screwed up that I couldn't wrap my head around it. And that was saying something. Every time I focused on something that scared or worried me there was a long list of other problems which caused just as much panic or pain as the one that preceded it. Once again, I found myself soothed by Jasper's influence. I sighed.

Bella said goodbye to her father and slowly made her way downstairs. When she saw all of us scattered around the living room she shot me a slightly withering look.

"I'm guessing you caught all that? Do I need to repeat anything for posterity?"

We all shook our heads, but Alice looked slightly confused. Bella lifter her eyebrows at her, silently imploring her to speak.

"What did that little girl have to do with the pack?" she asked, her mind spinning from the connections she was trying to make. Bella grimaced.

"Um, she's sort of connected to one of the wolves. I'm guessing he showed up to protect her. I wonder what's going to happen to her now." Bella's eyes filled up with tears and her breath hitched. I got up and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me to give her comfort.

"Charlie wants me to go with him to Billy's tomorrow," she mumbled quietly against my chest, sniffling.

I nodded once. "Yes, I heard. Carlisle will go with you. He wants to discuss the recent developments with Sam and Billy…and I am assuming Jacob, now that he is back."

Bella started in my arms, her head snapping up to look me in the eyes. Surprise lit her features, tear streaked cheeks and wet lashes glistening in the background. I smiled reassuringly at her, trying to show her it was alright and that I wasn't angry or upset. That I trusted her to be around him without me and that was ok, too.

"I don't have to go tomorrow, Edward. I can just call and tell Emily how sorry I am," Bella offered. I

I looked down into her sad eyes and knew I couldn't deny her the chance to be around her friends, furry and malodorous as they were. But I was comforted by the knowledge that she was willing to stay away from them to make me feel better. I knew I couldn't let her do that. I didn't want to be the reason she stayed away when her friends needed her, or the reason she regretted being the kind of person who wasn't there for people who had been there for her. Besides, Carlisle would be there to ensure her safety, as would her own father. I knew she wanted to spend as much time with Charlie as she could before the wedding.

"It's fine, Bella, really. Besides, I am assuming there are things you have to say to your wayward friend upon his return. Just let Carlisle know when you are ready to come home." I leaned down and kissed her very softly on the lips, trying to reassure her that I wasn't upset of hurt by her actions.

If I was being completely honest with myself, I knew that this was a long time coming. I knew Jacob wasn't going to extract himself from her life just because she had chosen me. And I needed to trust that she could handle whatever he threw at her from here on in. I did trust her. I knew she would never again guess or wonder who she belonged with. We were getting married. She loved me. She had chosen me. It had taken months, but I was finally starting to come around on the fact that she was really and truly mine. Jacob could sniff around her all he wanted and it wouldn't make a lick of difference.

But as I held her close to me I felt a new fear, reminiscent of the ones I had felt when both James and Victoria had stalked her, and when she stood in front of the Volturi to save my life. While, so far, the wolves had been the intended targets, I had no doubt in my mind that this somehow linked back to Bella. I looked down at her again, clutching my side with all her strength, and stroked her hair. Just like before, I knew I would do anything and everything in my power to protect her. She was my world. She was my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I was trying to keep my heartbeat at a healthy rhythm and not work myself up as Carlisle drove – closer to a human pace than any of the other vampires I had driven with – down to the reservation to meet Charlie. We had left right after I had snarfed down the cheese omelette that Edward had so kindly made me, grumbling about the fact that he was once again better than me at something he had no business doing in the first place. He couldn't even taste the food properly to test it for Pete's sake!

I had woken up early that morning, without any prompting from my alarm clock (aka, Edward) since my nerves had gotten the best of me last night and made staying asleep for more than a few hours at a time impossible. My anxiety was two fold. One – I was incredibly nervous about seeing Jake again. I didn't know how he would react to me anymore and that made me slightly edgy. Two – the murders taking place on the rez really bothered me. I knew it was a vampire, but for the life of me couldn't understand who would even KNOW about the wolves, let alone want to pick off their loved ones. And poor Claire! To lose her mother like that right in front of her must have been horrifying. I was hopeful that she would be too young to remember it as she grew up. I couldn't remember anything from before I was five or six, and even then it was like the memories came in snapshots, not anything more detailed than that.

As we neared the treaty line – I was better at identifying the area it was in thanks to the Bella exchange program that went on between Jake and Edward a few months ago – I felt my heart thump heavily in my chest. I bit my lower lip and peered out the passenger window of Carlisle's car. My eyes roamed the woods on the side of the road, trying to catch a glimpse of the wolves that I was certain were escorting us to Billy's. I was startled by a cool hand on my bare arm. I turned quickly and looked into Carlisle's warm, honey eyes.

"Just relax, Bella. They know we are coming and there shouldn't be any discord between us." He smiled at me reassuringly and patted my arm gently.

I smiled back and nodded. I knew he was right, at least in theory. Carlisle was the most tolerated vampire with the pack, in large part due to his assistance with Jacob when he was injured. But not only that, he was always immensely diplomatic and very respectful of the entire pack as well as the rest of the people on the reservation. I think Billy actually respected him a little for who he was, though he would never say it to me. It was just something in the way he spoke and acted around Carlisle that gave me that impression. And that in turn caused me to respect Billy more. I figured if he could look past what Carlisle was and see the good man that lay underneath, than there should be hope for all of them to do so.

I grimaced when I realized that my change may negate all the good feelings between the two families, seeing as it was strictly forbidden by the treaty they had set up decades ago. I would have to see if there was anything I could do about that. It might be a fool's hope, but that had never stopped me before. I shook that train of thought from my mind as the Mercedes crawled to a stop in front of Billy's little red house.

The cruiser was already parked off to the side, as were several other vehicles. I frowned when I noticed how out of place Carlisle's car looked amongst all the others. I really wished I could have brought my truck, although it may not have made it. It had been acting up lately, not only causing me to worry about how much it would cost to fix it, but giving Edward leverage to make good on THAT side of our bargain. I knew he was waiting no so patiently to replace my truck with something new and shiny, and most likely foreign. If he had it his way I would be driving around in a new car already, but so far my truck had survived, so I had argued it would be a waste of good money to replace something that still worked.

I sighed when I exited the vehicle, seeing the curtains flutter on one of the windows in the Black house. I wondered who our welcoming committee would consist of this time. Much to my surprise and sheer delight, it was Jake, with Seth following directly behind him. They ducked out of the too small doorway and lumbered across the grass towards us. Jake's face was that irritating mask of calm that he only wore when trying to conceal his true emotions, but Seth was wearing a hundred watt smile. He practically skipped past Jacob and scooped me up in a giant bear hug. I could barely breathe, but it made me smile widely.

"Bella! Long time no see! Hey Doc, how are things?" Seth turned and shook Carlisle's. His smile remained genuine and it warmed my insides.

"Good to see you again, Seth. Everything is going well, thank you." Carlisle smiled before turning to Jacob. "How are you, Jacob?"

"Fine, thanks. We appreciate you coming down here with Bella. I know she wants to be kept up to speed with everything, and I know Sam and my dad have some things they would like to discuss with you." Jake didn't even look at me as he gestured towards the house. He was being polite, but that was where the line was drawn. It was more of a courtesy than he would ever award any other vampire, and Carlisle knew as much. He nodded at Jacob and then turned to me.

"It's fine. Go see Billy and Sam. I'm sure the boys can keep me occupied while you all talk." I took a step towards Jacob and was relieved when he didn't move away from me. Carlisle smiled and headed off to the house. I turned to Jacob. He still wasn't looking at me. I took deep breath.

"Hey, Jake. It's good to see you again." I took another step towards him, desperate to reach out and hug him the way we used to. He didn't move, but his eyes slowly made their way to my face. I smiled somewhat shyly.

"Hi, Bella." His greeting was somewhat stiff and it hit me like a punch in the stomach. I felt my face slip into a frown.

"Aw, c'mon Jake, don't be like that," Seth chided, shaking his head.

"It's alright, Seth. Jake can be however he wants, he's earned it." I sighed and realized it wasn't going to be as easy to be around each other as I'd hoped. I turned and began walking towards the house. I wanted to go see Emily and pay my respects. Seth quickly chased after me.

"He'll calm down in a couple of days and go back to being Jake," Seth tried to assure me. "He's just pissed because Sam forced him to come back. And now that there are these vampires stalking our people –"

"Wait, _vampires, _as in plural? I thought there was only one? Isn't that what Leah and Kim said?" I interrupted him, confused and a little frightened. Seth shook his head.

"That's what we thought, too. But then when Claire's mom was killed and the guys chased that vamp away, it didn't look like the one that Leah had seen. It was taller and smelled different," he explained. I must have looked puzzled because he felt the need to elaborate more. "We can see each others memories when we phase. I thought Jake told you that? Anyway, when Quil and Embry thought about the one they chased off it was different to the one in Leah's memory. So now we think there are at least two, if not more."

I tried not to freak out, really I did, but I wasn't able to contain my horror as what Seth told me sunk in. I began to breathe faster and had to stop walking and steady myself against a tree trunk. Every time I heard more about this it got worse and worse. I felt Seth pat my back gently, trying to soothe me. I looked up at him, fear for everyone linked to the pack seared into me.

"It's alright, Bella. We're doubling up on patrols, Sam is talking to the Doc to try and figure out who could be doing this, and we are taking other precautions as well. We'll catch them soon and put an end to it." He seemed so sure and so calm that it helped settle me down.

I sucked in a steadying breath and nodded thankfully at him. When I felt like I was under control again I walked into the little house. I was glad I had rearranged my features into something far less freaked out as there was too much emotion all ready circulating around the room. Kim sat next to Emily on the little couch, her arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders as they shook with silent sobs. Curled up next to her on the loveseat, tucked under Emily's arm, was Claire. I knew that's who it was by the description Quil had given me a few months ago and by the fact that he was only a few feet away, protection and love radiating from him while he watched her from where he stood. Her big brown eyes looked up at me and they were so sad and confused I nearly broke down right then and there. All around the room were tense, hushed voices. Her eyes darted from face to face as each of them hissed to each other in an effort to not let her hear their argument or discussion. Of all the humans in the room, she was the only one who had no idea what was going on, and it looked like they planned to keep it that way.

I walked over to Emily and knelt down in front of her. She pulled away from Kim for a moment to give me a tight hug, crying into my hair while I held her firmly against me. I whispered my sincerest apologies and rubbed her back, trying to do anything to make her feel better. I knew it wasn't possible and there was nothing I could do or say to make it right, but I was going to give it my best shot all the same. When I stood again I walked over to Quil.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured. I wanted to hug him as well but wasn't sure how he would respond to that.

"Thanks, Bella. And thank you for coming here. I know you and the other Cullen's don't know what is going on any more than we do, but it's nice that you all are trying to help us figure it out." Quil looked at me with red rimmed eyes.

"Of course we are. We don't like this any more than you do," I said fervently. I was cut off from continuing that thought when a loud snort behind me brought me up short. I turned and saw Paul glaring at me. I felt Seth and Quil stiffen next to me.

"I'll bet you don't. How do we know it isn't one of your bloodsucking friends, leech lover?" He spat angrily. I saw his body tremble slightly and was instantly wary. If he phased in this crowded little space he could hurt any number of people. That was the last thing I wanted, so despite my instinct to bristle at his insults I just calmly turned away from him and resumed talking to Quil.

"Seth said there's more than just one? Did you see a face this time?" I desperately wanted to help in any way I could, but Quil just shook his head.

"The leech was wearing a long, black cape with a hood and it never spoke. All we know is that it was bigger than the one who attacked Kim and Jared," Quil answered dully. He looked over my shoulder back at Claire. I could see her pain and sadness mirrored in his eyes and my heart ached for them both.

I turned to leave him in peace and went to go talk to Charlie and Billy. Jacob hadn't returned to the house and I assumed that he was waiting for Carlisle and I to leave. He'd probably be complaining about the vampire stench in his living room for days. Billy, Sam, and Carlisle were in the kitchen, but my dad was nowhere to be found. I looked around the little living room behind me but knew he wasn't in there either. He would have greeted me already.

"He's taken Sue down to the store to pick up some more drinks. He'll be back in a few minutes, Bella," Billy said to me, smiling warmly.

"Ok, thanks." I stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure if I was welcome to listen in on the conversation or not. When the three men continued to stare at me silently I decided that I was intruding and turned to exit as quickly as humanly possible. I nearly ran smack into Leah.

"Ugh, what the hell are _you_ doing here?" She jerked back from me and scowled.

I grimaced but said nothing. Being lumped in with the Cullen's usually made me feel good, special even. But somehow when Leah said it, it made me feel guilty and very unwelcome in a place I had become very attached to. I moved to slide past her but she shot her arm out and blocked my path.

"Why don't you just leave? Nobody wants you here!" Her eyes narrowed into slits and she loomed over me menacingly. I swallowed thickly, ready to tuck tail and run when a familiar voice rang out loudly.

"That's enough, Leah. I want her here."

Leah turned around and lowered her arm slowly. I could see Emily standing behind her; Claire balanced on her hip, her arms twined around her neck. Quil and Jake stood behind her, their faces matching expressions of irritation.

Leah scoffed, "Of course you do."

But she wasn't looking at Emily. Her words were aimed straight at Jacob. He didn't even flinch, but he did glare harshly at her. She lifted her chin defiantly at him and opened her mouth to say something else – presumably just as nasty – when Sam cut her off from behind us.

"Cut it out, Leah. This isn't the time or the place for one of your tantrums. If you can't be here and be supportive, then it's best that you _not be here_." Her words were final and I doubted anyone in the room, werewolf or not, would challenge them.

Leah huffed and stomped out of the house, elbowing her way between Quil and Jacob. Emily watched her leave with a slight frown on her face before turning back to me. Her lovely eyes were apologetic. I stopped her before she could speak.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I could bring some food by your house later so you don't have to worry about cooking," I offered. I remembered that when my grandmother died people brought food over to my Dad's. Good thing too, since he can't cook.

"That's very kind of you, Bella, thank you." Emily gave me a sad, watery smile before looking back at Claire. "We've just inherited another mouth to feed since…" she choked off into a sob and bit her lip to keep it from coming out too loudly. I could tell she was trying to keep it together for the child's sake, so I reached my hands out towards her.

"Hey, Claire, my name's Bella. Would you like to come for a walk with me? I could take you to the beach to look for shells." I had very little experience with small children, but being around Angela had taught me a few things. She was so loving and kind with her baby brothers it was hard not to want to get involved with them when she did.

Claire looked at me appraisingly for a minute. "Can Qwil come, too?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Sure, if he wants?" I looked up at Quil and he nodded.

"Whatever you want, Claire bear." She smiled at him and then leaned towards me. I took her and balanced her on my hip the way Emily had been, amazed how such a little thing could be so heavy.

We walked quietly out the door and began heading towards the beach. It wasn't too far of a walk but after only a minute I felt myself begin to sweat. How the hell did people haul around their kids like this all the time? I'd be a hunchback before the kid turned one. I heard a chuckle behind me and was surprised to see that we had quite the entourage. Quil, Seth, Embry, and Jacob were trailing behind me, snickering quietly to themselves. I had a feeling it was my obvious struggles to carry Claire that had them all so amused, so I turned around more determined than ever to get her to the beach without setting her down. I just hoped that I didn't loose my footing and drop her. I doubted any of them would forgive me for damaging her.

_I wouldn't forgive me either. _

I was exhausted, but very proud, when I set her down on the pebbles and watched her toddle towards the bleached tree bench that I had spent countless months sitting on with Jake. I trailed behind her, holding the pretty stones and shells that she handed to me. I was instructed to "wook after dem" as they were her treasures. I smiled and silently thanked Angela for teaching me how to speak "baby babble". She stopped and sat on a low branch of the driftwood tree, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her chubby little hands. She sighed heavily and looked up at me.

"Bella?" she whispered.

"Yes?" I came and sat next to her, lowering down to the rocks so I wasn't towering over her. I had learned that could scare children.

"I'm sad," she said quietly.

I sighed and reached over to put my arm around her shoulder. I wasn't good at comforting adults, so doing this for a child was completely out of my realm of expertise. I swallowed thickly and bit my lip.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" I hoped it wasn't something impossible, like bringing her mommy back. I really didn't know what I would say then.

"Can you give me a lallalu? That's what mama used to do when I was sad." She peered up at me, her face slightly hopeful.

"A what?" Puzzled, I looked over to Quil for help. He was walking towards us from the little cluster he and the other guys had made further down the beach.

"A lullaby," he translated with a small smile.

"Oh," I said and grimaced. I wasn't a very good singer. I wasn't horrible, but not good enough that I ever did it in front of people. I tried to think of something else I could do for her.

"I don't know any lullaby's," I tried.

She sighed again and dropped her chin back into her hands, crestfallen. It broke me. I scooped her up and sat her in my lap. My shyness and insecurity forgotten, I began singing the only song I could think of at that time while stroking her hair.

"_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_And they were all yellow…"_

Ok, so Coldplay aren't known for making lullaby's, but I had heard a beautiful rendition of their song while Alice was making me pick music for the wedding and it had been stuck in my head now for weeks. It was soft and sweet and the lyrics were nice so I figured, why not? And Claire seemed more than happy with my choice, tucked into my lap, playing with the ends of my hair. I sang softly to her while looking out at the ocean, combing my fingers through her thick, soft hair. By the end of the song she had settled comfortably in my lap and fallen asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her there, resting my cheek on the top of her head. She smelled like baby powder and fabric softener. I smiled.

"Who knew you were so maternal, Bells?"

I nearly jumped when Jake's quiet voice whispered near my ear. Claire stirred a little in my lap and I turned to shush him, not wanting her to wake up. When I locked eyes with him, however, I saw the sadness within them and the scolding got caught in my throat. I tried to keep the conversation from becoming too serious and depressing.

"Don't be fooled. I'm only good with other peoples' children, and only for short periods of time," I said, a smirk on my face.

Jake shook his head. "You'd be surprised. I think you'd love being a mom."

I forced out a snicker. "The last thing the world needs is another one of _me_ running around."

"That's exactly what this world needs," he countered seriously. I sighed and looked back towards the beach.

"I don't want children, Jake. I want Edward."

"You shouldn't have to choose. I would never – "

I cut him off. "Enough, Jacob! I refuse to fight with you about this."

"Only because you know I'm right," he grumbled.

I chose to ignore him. I would take the high road. Be the grown up. Rise above…

"Good thing bloodsuckers can't reproduce. Now _that_ is something the world doesn't need."

I would beat the holy hell out of him. I clenched my jaw to keep from saying something obnoxious and cutting just to get back at him. He was only trying to get a rise out of me. Trying to make me fight with him, just to get his way, and I'd be damned if I let him.

I continued to stroke Claire's hair and seethe quietly to myself when I saw the other three boys approach almost silently. They sat silently on the tree behind me and I felt Quil lean over my shoulder to look at Claire. He smiled gently before shifting his gaze to me.

"I didn't know you sing, Bella." He spoke softly as to not wake the sleeping toddler in my lap. I blushed.

"Only in the shower," I mumbled, embarrassed that they'd heard me.

_Stupid, supernatural werewolf hearing. I hate being the only one who's boring and normal. _

"Really? Now, that's something I would love to hear," Embry teased from behind me. I blushed deeper.

"OOF! Hey!" I turned around and saw Embry lying on his back, Jake pulling his arm back slowly. He had a deep scowl set in his face.

"Shhh!" Quil, Seth, and I admonished him in unison. I turned to glare at Jacob.

"Can't you beat him silently? You do everything else without making noise!" I chided him. He looked at me incredulously before actually cracking a smile.

I smiled back. Despite all that had happened, despite all that was still happening, I had a feeling we were going to be ok. At least, I sincerely hoped we would.

Carlisle's POV

After Bella had left with some of the wolves in tow, others filed out silence. It left Sam, Billy, and I alone in the little house. We all stood around in the tiny kitchen mirror images of each others frustration and discomfort. We had managed to work together for the common good when Victoria and hew newborns had descended upon the Olympic Peninsula, determined to wipe out my family. They had come to our aide then, and now we were trying to come to theirs and return the favor. Although this time it wasn't as clear cut. We had no idea who was stalking them and their loved ones or even how many of them there were.

"From what you have told me, you believe there to be two?" I asked carefully. I had to be very vigilant with the way I worded things, especially since Edward wasn't here to help me by reading their thoughts. It was an unfair advantage that my son gave me, but essential at times and I had grown to depend on it.

"Yes, there's no way that the vampire who attacked Jared and Kim is the same one that killed Amelia. It was bigger and the scent was different," Sam replied.

"Have you heard anything from any of your kind? Has your psychic seen anything about any of this?" Billy turned his concerned eyes on me. I frowned slightly and shook my head.

"No, Billy, I'm sorry to say that Alice hasn't seen anything at all. She is trying to focus on what vampire decisions have been made, but so far has come up with nothing. It's hard for her since the decisions seem to be so closely tied to pack," I explained.

"But last time she was able to see what the vampires had planned even though we were involved." Sam was puzzled.

"That is true, but with Victoria and the newborns their primary target was Bella and our family, not you or any of the other wolves. Their decisions revolved around us and Bella, so Alice was able to see them more clearly. This time, however, their intended victims are either the wolves themselves or those who are closely connected to them. I believe that is why Alice hasn't had much luck in seeing who is responsible, but that doesn't mean she will stop trying. Once she sets her mind to something she won't stop until she has exhausted every possibility," I assured them. I knew how focused Alice had become on trying to decipher this puzzle. She hated feeling like she had any limitations on her visions.

"Oh, I see. Well, is there anything you can tell us?" Sam frowned.

"There are nomads that pass through this area on occasion, but no one that we became aware of recently." It was true. The last time Alice had given us some warning when she saw James, Victoria, and Laurent coming to Forks and Port Angeles. So far she hadn't seen anything. And there were no visits from other covens that we had any connection with either. We were just as in the dark as the wolves.

Sam sighed in frustration and his frown deepened. Billy reached up and patted his arm in a very paternal way. Sam relaxed a little and looked back at me.

"Perhaps we can help you in another way," I offered. I knew I had to tread carefully here. I didn't want to offend anyone or hurt anyone's pride. Billy looked at me questionably.

"What do you have in mind, doctor?" He seemed open to hearing what I had to say. So I proceeded with caution.

"I propose a temporary quash on part of the treaty, not the treaty in whole," I said warily. Sam sat up a little straighter and looked me over with trepidation.

"Which part exactly?" His voice was tense and I suddenly found myself wishing for Edward. I didn't want to make him angry or undo all the cooperation we'd had with the pack thus far.

"We still promise not to hunt anywhere near your lands, we'll even go farther a field if that makes you more comfortable. And of course, our diet will remain as it has been for quite some time now. But if you would consider allowing us to cross the treaty lines, we could help you run patrols and possibly even flush out whoever is attacking your people. Believe me when I say that we want these attacks to stop as much as you do. This isn't something we support in any way, shape, or form." I waited patiently for one of them to speak. It was Billy that responded first.

"How many would you send here at once?" He appeared to be considering our offer.

"Only as many as you feel comfortable with. And of course, we would contact you ahead of time to let you know who and when they were coming. We would never cross onto your lands without your knowledge, unless it was an express emergency, like if we had the killer in our sights," I reasoned.

Billy looked at Sam and nodded once before turning back to me. "What about the other point in the treaty?"

I had hoped to avoid this conversation as I knew that we both stood on opposite sides of the fence. "There are no immediate plans to break that part of the treaty, that's all I can tell you I'm afraid. We can discuss it more when a final decision has been made, if you prefer," I offered evenly.

Sam seemed to consider that for a moment before answering. "We know Bella has plans to join you after she is married to your…son?" He seemed unsure of what to call Edward, so I just smiled a little and nodded. He continued, "I believe this is her choice to make, but have been unable to discuss this matter with the rest of the pack without fights breaking out. Since it isn't an immediate concern, we can agree to talk about it after this threat has been taken care of, as long as we have your word that you will hold off until then."

I really didn't want to make any guarantees or promises regarding Bella and Edward's future. I knew she took exception to people speaking for her and trying to control her in any way. While it made me uncomfortable to do so, I found their request to be a reasonable one and I believed she would as well.

"That sounds fair. I will give you my word that none of us will change Bella before we have had a chance to speak again on the subject." When Billy smirked I could almost hear his thoughts, thinking how Bella might react to this news. I would just have to deal with that later.

"Ok, then I agree to drop the treaty line _for now_ and allow you help us patrol the grounds. Don't worry about the safety of your…family. I will make sure no member of my pack does them harm as long as they don't pose a threat to us or our people." Sam spoke with authority and reached over to shake my hand. His hot skin burned against mine and I could see him try and control the flinch at our temperature difference.

"Thank you, Sam, Billy." I turned and shook hands with Billy as well. "Hopefully with us working together we can get this situation under control quickly."

"We appreciate your help, Dr. Cullen," Billy said genuinely.

"Please, call me Carlisle. We'll be working together again rather closely; there is no need for such formality." Not only that, but he had trusted me with his son when he was seriously injured. I thought it was time he dropped the fancy title, if he was comfortable with that.

"I'd better round up the pack and let them know about the changes we've made. Billy, send Jake around when he comes back. Carlisle, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon." Sam gave me a single nod before disappearing out the door. Seconds later I heard a loud howl carry on the wind outside before the distinct sounds of paws beating against the ground as he trotted off. I turned my attention back to Billy.

"You wouldn't happen to know how I can get Bella to come back, would you?" I asked lightly.

Billy grinned. "Not unless she responds to a howl."

I laughed and shook my head. "I highly doubt it, but she does tend to surprise us at every turn."

"You are welcome to walk down to the beach and find her. I'm sure you have ways of tracking her?" Billy eyed me quizzically.

"I do, thank you. I won't linger too long and try to stay out of sight as much as possible," I informed him. "Thank you for your hospitality, Billy. I hope to see you under better circumstances in the future."

"Well, you'll be seeing me at the wedding, so that should be a much happier occasion," he replied with a half smile. I nodded and headed out the door, saying goodbye.

The cloud cover was thick and gave me the ability to walk across the beach without worrying about drawing attention to myself. Bella wasn't difficult to find at all. Her scent was mixed with the wolves, as well as the wee child she had cradled in her arms. Upon closer inspection I could see the little girl was sound asleep. Jacob and three other members of the pack – Quil, Embry, and Seth, I believed – sat behind her on a washed out piece of deadfall, bleached nearly bone white by the sun. They were sitting peacefully, no one speaking as they looked out over the water.

I knew they sensed my presence, but didn't seemed perturbed by it. I hung back temporarily, just watching Bella rock the sleeping babe in her arms. She appeared to be subconsciously stroking her hair and humming softly to her. It was such a beautiful scene and it made me warm to her even more, if that was even possible. Part of me thought it was such a shame that Bella would never get to experience the joy of being a mother. She was such a loving and giving person, I knew without a doubt that she would be an excellent mother. But such things weren't possible for our kind. I knew it still troubled Edward, that he thought she was giving up too much to be with him. I would have to hide this memory from him for a while. I was afraid it would upset him too much. I suddenly wondered if the rest of the scene would bother him as well.

Despite their close proximity and all the chaos that had brought us together yet again, she appeared relaxed. She was totally at ease with the four hulking forms that surrounded the two of them protectively. I wondered if she saw their formation the same way I did, or if she was just so used to being around them that she didn't think twice about it. After a few minutes I heard Jacob sigh and saw him lean down to whisper in Bella's ear.

"Dr. Fang is here to collect you. Looks like your parole has been revoked," he teased her with a light smile.

Her head whipped around and she searched with her wise, brown eyes until she located me, now approaching her slowly. I smiled and gave her a little wave. She smiled back before turning to glower at Jacob.

"I'm not being imprisoned you ass. I _like_ living there, and I am free to come here whenever I want," she snapped quietly.

"Sure, sure." Jake rolled his eyes like he didn't believe her.

I stopped at the end of the driftwood bench and greeted the group with a smile. I knew there were probably very few, if any, vampires that would be as comfortable as I was around four adolescent werewolves. But I had faith. Faith in Bella when she assured us that they were good guys. Faith in Sam when he gave me his word that he would keep his pack from attacking my family. Faith in the boys themselves to see with their own eyes that I wasn't a threat to them or their people.

"Hi, Carlisle. Is it time to go?" Bella asked quietly.

I nodded. "I'm afraid so. I was reluctant to disturb you all, since you looked so peaceful."

Bella beamed down at the little girl nuzzled into her chest. A light snore escaped her slightly puckered lips. Without speaking, Quil rose up and walked in front of Bella, reaching out to take Claire. He lifted the child with ease and she snuggled in close once he pulled her into his arms. Bella stretched her arms over her head and arched her back. She moved to get up and immediate froze, a deep frown crossing her lovely face.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jacob leaned forward, concern creasing his brow. Whatever differences they might have from her choosing to be with Edward and become a vampire, I could see that deep down it made little difference. He would always care very deeply for her, as she would for him.

"Nothing," she muttered, blood rushing to color her pale cheeks. Jacob rolled his eyes and I chuckled.

"Yeah right, Bella. Spit it out," he grumbled, leaning closer to her. Bella sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Fine. My butt fell asleep and I can't stand up, are you happy now?" she hissed, her blush spreading to her neck.

All four of the boys chuckled quietly behind her. Quil moved away from the others quickly, heading back up the beach. He called a quiet goodbye over his shoulder to which Bella responded with a small wave. As soon as he was out of human earshot she turned halfway around and threw a handful of rocks at the other three. They dodged the projectiles easily, laughing louder.

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

I did my best to stifle my own laughter when I reached a hand out to help her stand. She looked up and took it gratefully, rising up on wobbly legs. When she tried to take a step forward she stumbled a little and I had to catch her to prevent her from falling back to the pebbled ground. This made her audience laugh even harder, no longer trying to be quiet or discreet about it.

"Got pins and needles in your butt there, Bells? Do you need me to carry you back to your truck?" Jacob taunted.

Bella clenched her teeth and turned to glare at him. "I think I'll manage thanks."

I politely and silently offered her my arm, which she took, while we made our way back to toward to car. She turned to Jacob as we neared the house.

"It was good to see you again, Jake. You too, guys."

Embry and Seth smiled and nodded. Jacob kicked his bare feet into the dirt, looking down at the ground. He seemed to debate something internally before looking up at her again.

"It was good to be seen. Maybe you'll come around again?" He seemed a little hopeful and unsure when he said the words, making them come out as more of a question than a statement.

"Sure, Jake. I'll call you soon," she promised before turning and ducking into my car.

The boys turned and ran off into the woods as I started the engine. Bella waved briefly before sighing and settling back into the seat. She looked very tired. I was about to ask her if there was anything she needed when her stomach rumbled loudly. Her hands flew up to her face in embarrassment and she flushed deeply. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You must be very hungry, Bella. Have you not eaten since this morning?" I looked at the clock in the dashboard. It read 3:49 pm.

"Yeah, I guess I skipped lunch." She shrugged nonchalantly and turned to look out the window. I grimaced.

"Why don't you let me take you to an early dinner in Port Angeles? I know there is an Italian place you like there," I offered.

"Oh, Carlisle, thank you, but that's not necessary, really. I don't want to be any trouble." She shook her head vehemently. However this was one time I wasn't going to be swayed by her possible discomfort of eating in front of a vampire.

"Believe me, Bella, this is as much for me as it is for you," I told her gently, turning towards Port Angeles when we hit the main road.

"You're going to eat with me?" She looked disbelieving me at me. I couldn't blame her, but I also couldn't help but laugh at her.

"No, Bella, although I could if that would make you more comfortable," I raised my eyebrows and gave her a sly smile. She made a face, shaking her head.

"That's really ok, Carlisle. I wouldn't want to subject you to that kind of torture. But what did you mean by it being for you, too?"

"Edward would be very cross with me if he thought I hadn't taken proper care of you. And that includes seeing to your dietary needs." I could only imagine the tirade I would be subjected to after he discovered she hadn't eaten in almost seven hours.

"That's true. I don't want to subject you that either. I'm sure you've had more than your fill of Edward's tantrums over the past century." She grimaced.

I laughed and nodded. She knew my son well. "So, dinner then?"

"Ok, thank you, Carlisle." She turned and smiled gratefully at me.

"It's my pleasure, Bella." And it was. But beyond wanting to spend time with my future daughter, there were some important matters we needed to discuss. I sincerely hoped that being out in public would dissuade her from making any kind of scene. I didn't want to be subjected to _her_ tantrums either.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, this is where the story starts to earn it's rating. Just sayin'.**

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

One week. I was getting married in one week. The very thought almost made me break out in hives, so I tried desperately not to think about it. But around every turn there was some little reminder just waiting to ambush me and drag me kicking and screaming back to reality. Like a fitting, or a tasting, or a photo shoot…or Alice. She was the most persistent _little thing_ that never let me forget just how close the wedding actually was. I felt she should have one of those count down clocks embedded in her perfectly chiselled marble forehead. Knowing her, she would find someway to make it fashionable.

And as if I wasn't stressed enough with my impending nuptials looming right around the corner, I found myself in mourning earlier in the week. My most beloved and cherished truck had finally kicked the bucket. I grumped and grumbled and pouted when Rosalie told me that it would take more than the truck was worth to actually fix it. I was tempted to get a second opinion – namely by the trucks previous owner – but I was so grateful that Rosalie had actually _offered_ to have a look at it for me that I didn't want to insult her and ruin what little progress I felt we were making. So it was to my barely concealed horror that Edward presented the first of TWO cars to me. This one, a Mercedes (I can never remember what model), was the 'before' car. There was also an 'after' car for when I was changed. Not that I had any idea when that was going to be now.

Carlisle and I had discussed the conversation with the Billy and Sam. He had very kindly informed me of the agreement he had made on my and Edwards' behalf to ensure peace and harmony with the pack while everyone was combining forces to find the killer vamps. At first, I was beyond peeved. I really hated having decisions made for me, especially when I was available for consultation. But after a few moments I came to the realization that it was exactly the kind of compromise I would have made if I had been there. Also, I knew that Carlisle hadn't agreed to put off my transformation as a way to try and prevent it from happening altogether. I very quickly let him off the hook and we – well, I – enjoyed a nice meal at my favorite Italian place in Port Angeles. He even let me be the one to break the news to Edward when we got home. Though he tried to hide it, and did so very well, I knew that he was pleased to keep me human for any length of time longer than was the original plan.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?"

My eyes snapped up to see a very exasperated Alice frowning at me, hands on her little hips. I gave her a sheepish smile and ducked away from her glare. She huffed out a heavy sigh before gracefully plopping down on her bed next to me.

"What has you so distracted? My brother?" She grinned and wagged her eyebrows at me suggestively. I felt color heat my cheeks.

"No," I said quietly, and this time it was the truth. I was more preoccupied with the latest bout of supernatural drama to think impure thoughts about Edward.

Alice cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong sweetie?"

I pulled in a deep breath before spewing out all the chaos that made my head feel like I had a nest of angry hornets battering around in there. "Well, there are killer vamps on the loose hunting down people, well wolves AND people, that I care about, where once again MY family is being dragged into it. Oh yeah, and then there's the kicker that we still don't know who they are. _Then_ there's the wedding that's in a WEEK that I feel totally unprepared for, not to mention the honeymoon – oh, and Edward STILL won't tell me where we're going –"

"Bella, breathe! Humans need oxygen to survive," Alice ordered. She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me very carefully.

I followed her instruction, taking several slow, deep breaths, but still wasn't feeling any calmer. Alice soothingly rubbed my back and gave me a sweet smile. My returning half smile was definitely lackluster compared to her hundred watt grin. She rolled her eyes and giggled at my pathetic attempt. All of a sudden her eyes took on a faraway look. It lasted only a few moments before a wicked glint took its place and her smile became far too knowing for my liking.

"Alice," I said in low warning while I gave her a sideways glance.

The little pixie bounded off the bed and in lightning fast movements, zoomed into her humongous closet and changed into a rather durable looking outfit before zipping back over to the bed and gently tugging me off it and out her bedroom door. I was pretty sure that even after I was a vampire Alice would still be dancing circles around me.

"C'mon, Bella, I have just the thing for your nerves." I let Alice drag me down the hall and towards the stairs before I planted my feet and refused to be budged any further. When she turned to see why I had paused I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Care to share, Alice?"

She gave me her best innocent look which immediately made me more suspicious. "Can't I want to do something nice for my newest sister?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Sure, Alice. But your idea of nice and mine are usually polar opposites."

"Have a little faith, Bella." Alice turned and resumed dragging me down the stairs.

I followed reluctantly, tempted to drag my heels and slow down her whirling dervish pace, but I knew that she would only get impatient and end up carrying me to whatever destination she had in mind. When we exited the house I became a little nervous. Edward was out with Esme picking up some last minute things for the wedding, but I knew he would be back soon. I had been waiting for him all afternoon but whenever I asked Alice when they would be back her answers remained the same – "later".

"Alice," I started to object, but was abruptly cut off.

"Edward won't be back for a while yet, so I thought of something we could do to pass the time and loosen you up a bit." A mischievous smile lit her lips when she stood holding open the car door on MY new car.

I knew it was pointless arguing with her when her mind was made up so I just sighed and got in. Knowing she would insist on it, I let her drive. I didn't know where we were going anyway. We drove along for a while, not making much conversation, until I saw the sign that indicated we were headed towards Seattle.

"What are we doing in Seattle?" I asked, more than a little curious now. I didn't get to go into the city very often, so I found myself to be a bit excited. Alice picked up on my change of mood straight away and beamed at me.

"There's something I insist on you trying before your change. I was going to wait until after your honeymoon, but you are so stressed I thought you could use the experience now." She was being so clandestine I instantly felt the warring of two feelings: suspicion and intrigue.

"Don't worry, Bella. This isn't something that should bother you in the least. In fact, I think you'll be thanking me for it for years to come," she giggled.

I shrugged. "You're the psychic, Alice."

I stared at the large glass buildings and hustling people on the city streets as Alice navigated my car expertly around bends and through intersections. I secretly thanked my lucky stars she had insisted on driving. I was nervous driving this car around Forks. I would have practically hyperventilated at having to find my way through the city in this. I would be too afraid to ding it on one of the many hot dog vendors or delivery trucks that seemed to appear out of nowhere. But of course, Alice manoeuvred around like a pro.

We pulled into a parking garage and Alice took us all the way up to nearly the top floor. When we got into the elevator I saw her press one of the floors before stepping back and eying me speculatively. She then whipped a camera out of nowhere and aimed it at me.

"Say cheese!" She didn't give me any chance to hide or respond before the flash went off and I was momentarily seeing little white spots.

"Alice!" I griped.

"You'll want to remember this day. I'll just be capturing certain moments for posterity!" She chirped. I frowned and shook my head.

"Vampires have perfect recall. I won't need pictures," I reminded her.

She laughed. "You're still human, Bella. And your human memories fade with time. I'm just giving you a way to hold onto some."

She was right. I hadn't thought about it that way. That must have been why she kept insisting on photographing every aspect of the wedding. She wanted me to be able to remember everything that led up to the day as well as the actual day itself. She kept saying that while I didn't think it was important now, I would eventually and that's why she was annoying me every other minute. I lunged across the small space and wrapped my arms tightly around her, kissing the top of her spiky little head. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me back.

"I know I haven't said it enough, but thank you, Alice. This wouldn't be half as special without you," I choked out. I was trying to contain my ridiculous tears, but failed miserably.

"You're welcome. Now stop crying! You don't want to be all blotchy when we get there. Trust me." She pulled back and winked at me.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to a dimly lit corridor. We walked through a pair of frosted glass doors to a small room and I looked around in awe. The walls were painted a deep red and there were dozens of bonsai trees and bamboo clusters all around the room. Soft music wafted from hidden speakers blending melodiously with the sounds of trickling water from several beautiful water features. At the back of the room was a large mahogany desk, and behind it sat a petit attractive blonde woman.

"Welcome to Serenity Day Spa. How can I help you?" Her voice was soft to match the surroundings and I instantly felt at ease in such a peaceful space.

"I know it's a long shot, but Pierre wouldn't happen to have a spot available today, would he?" Alice let loose with all her charm, giving the receptionist her best smile and cooing voice. I shook my head and smiled to myself.

_I wonder if I'll feel the same way about dazzling people when I am able to do it, too? Now there's a thought._

"As a matter of fact, we've just had a cancellation for his next appointment. If you available now, I can send you right through." The lovely blonde beamed at Alice, as if it was her lucky day that someone had just strolled in at the perfect time so the spa didn't loose any of that day's revenue. If only she knew who she was dealing with.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Alice replied sweetly.

We were escorted through another set of glass doors into a very similarly decorated waiting area. She directed Alice and me to a very comfy black leather loveseat on the far wall before asking if we would care for any refreshments. Alice declined, of course, but ordered me some sort of green tea. I'd never really had the stuff, unless you count Arizona brand tea, but I doubted that was very authentic. We waited for only a few minutes before the receptionist returned with a small black cup filled with a steaming liquid. I sat sipping the tea, which was divine, but nearly dropped it all over my lap when a very attractive man walked into the room and smiled at me.

The words tall, dark, and handsome immediately sprang to mind when my eyes raked over his beautifully chiselled body and face. Now, I love Edward with everything that I am, and as far as I am concerned no man holds a candle to him. But I am a woman and able to appreciate a fine male specimen just like any other. And that is definitely what I was staring open mouthed at. He was gorgeous, a grade A hunk of man meat. I heard Alice giggle quietly next to me and had to remind myself to close my mouth, lest I slip on the puddle of drool that had been amassing at my feet.

"Hello ladies. I'm Pierre, your masseur." He smiled widely, making his face even more attractive. His dark eyes sparkled while he looked at me and Alice.

"Hello, this is Bella. She's getting married in just one week and has been a little stressed. Work your magic on her," Alice introduced me and then gave me a gentle shove off the sofa.

I stood on wobbly legs, once again in the heels Alice insist I wear everywhere (even around the house!) and took two shaky steps towards Pierre. This time, however, my trembling legs had nothing to do with my usually precarious balance. He politely extended his hand and I reached out to shake it. I was slightly taken aback when he brought my hand to his lips and placed a delicate kiss on my knuckles. Just as he made contact I heard the distinct click of a camera shudder, although there was no flash to accompany it. Alice had her camera hidden away before I had turned back around to glare at her, a warm blush creeping across my cheeks. She grinned cheekily before turning to pick up a glossy fashion magazine and perch daintily on the edge of the couch cushion.

"If you'll follow me please, Bella."

I turned my attention back to the beautiful man who had begun to walk towards a dark wooden door. We made our way back to a private room in silence and I stood there rather awkwardly when he closed the door behind us. Looking around there were several things that I hadn't expected to see. In the far corner stood a pristine glass shower with several jets that protruded from the tiled wall as well as the huge showerhead overtop. Several fluffy white robes hung next to it as well as a large stack of thick towels. Scattered around the room were several large white candles and once again music drifted softly on the scented air. And there was of course a large massage table draped in very soft looking dark blue and purple fabric.

"Have you ever gotten a massage before?" Pierre asked me gently when he took in the look of apprehension and confusion on my face. I shook my head.

"That's alright. What we ask is that you undress and use the shower in the corner there to wash off; we have provided a few luxurious soaps for you to try. After that if you would kindly wrap yourself in either a towel or the robe and sit here on the table, I will come back in and drape a towel over you before we begin. Do you have any questions?" I'm not sure if he could read the panic on my face or not, but his eyes were kind and gentle.

"Um, am I supposed to be…naked under the robe or towel?" I squeaked out, trying desperately not to blush from head to toe at the thought.

Pierre smiled knowingly. "That is usually how it is done, yes. However, if you are uncomfortable with that, we have a cotton g-string that you can wear. They are in the top drawer of the table over there." He indicated to the small dark table the stack of towels was balanced on. I nodded mutely, not trusting my voice.

"I'll be back in a few moments when have finished in the shower." Pierre turned a quietly exited the room, leaving me to my panic attack.

_Alice, what the hell were you thinking! I can't be naked in front of anyone, ESPECIALLY this anyone! I'll have a full body blush the entire time! UGH!_

I silently fumed but stripped down and got into the gigantic shower anyway. I was immediately sprayed with warm water from almost every angle. After a minute, I felt myself relax a little. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After all, this guy was a professional. He probably had a steady stream of gorgeous women using his services on a daily basis. I wouldn't even be a blip on his radar. I sighed and washed off with the super puffy shower poof they had provided and some wonderful soap that smelled like a summer field of wildflowers. When I exited the steamy shower I felt calm and soothed. It was hard not to be in such surroundings.

After wrapping up in a thick towel I stood chewing my lower lip as I considered whether or not to wear the underwear. I pulled the drawer open and removed the tiniest pair of panties I had ever seen. Gawking at them for a moment I decided that they concealed next to nothing, so why even bother. I shoved them back into their hiding place and made my way over to the large table. Sucking in a deep breath, I hopped up and perched on the side. I was there less than a minute before I heard the door open behind me. All the relaxing effects of the shower evaporated like a mist, leaving me tense and cold again.

Pierre walked around the table, dragging behind him a small wooden cart adorned with several bottles of oils and lotions, as well as containers of some grainy looking goop I hadn't ever seen before. He smiled kindly at my huddled form while rolling up the sleeves on his button down shirt.

"Why don't you lay down here on your stomach, Bella, and we can get started."

I gulped loudly and twisted around to lay flat. I looked for a hole to place my head in but didn't see one. Propped up on my elbows I searched for the best way to lay my head. Pierre gently placed his very warm hands on my bare shoulders and guided me down, placing my hands up near my head and titling my face off to the side so I could see and breathe. It was very comfortable, but I felt my entire body go rigid when I felt him tug the towel out of place and pull it down my body, draping it over my lower half.

"Just relax, Bella. Alice has insisted I give you the full treatment, so you will have some time to adjust being naked and touched by someone with whom you aren't familiar. Would it help you at all if we talked a little at the beginning?" His voice was calm and low, but it did nothing to steady my shaky nerves.

"Um, sure. What should we talk about?" I asked breathlessly when I felt his hands slid over my shoulders and down my spine. His touch left a trail of goose bumps behind and I blushed. I wasn't used to warm hands on my bare skin.

"Alice mentioned that you are getting married next week. Congratulations. I must say though, you look remarkably young to be settling down. Would you mind if I asked how old you are?" I heard him rub his hands together before sliding them, now covered in what I believed to be the grainy substance I had spied before. I had trouble concentrating on his questions as he made firm circles over the skin of my back and arms.

"Uh, I'll be nineteen next month," I mumbled, preparing for the onslaught of questions I was sure he would have now.

"And you've already found your soul mate? That's wonderful. He's a very lucky man," he said kindly. There was no trace of judgement, no false note to his words.

"I'm the lucky one," I whispered.

"If you truly feel that way, than I'd say you are both lucky to have found each other so soon. It is an envious position to be in." I could hear the smile in his voice and felt my own tugging at my lips. It disappeared when I felt the towel shift to expose half of my lower body and his hands continue administering the gritty substance to the now uncovered areas, bum included. I tried to think of a way to distract myself.

"Are you married?" I blurted out.

Pierre chuckled. "No, I am not. But one day I hope to be. Just haven't found the right woman yet."

I nodded but didn't ask any more questions. I tried to relax and enjoy what he was doing, but I realized that would be impossible until I knew exactly what it was that Alice had in store for me.

"What exactly are you putting on me? It feels like wet sand."

"It's an exfoliant, made with lavender and Brazil nut, meant to smooth the skin and rid you of any blemishes. If you ask me though, it's wasted on you. You have beautiful skin, Bella. Has anyone ever told you that?"

I blushed deeply. "Um, no."

"No? Not even that lucky fiancé of yours?" His voice was a little teasing and I couldn't help but giggle. I shook my head. I knew Edward thought I was beautiful, and he liked the color of my eyes, but he'd never said anything about my skin. It seemed like an odd thing to comment on.

"Is he the same age as you?" Pierre worked along my other side, still moving in slow circles.

I hesitate. "Well, no. He's um…he's seventeen," I stammered.

_Actually, he's 109, but let's not split hairs. _

"A younger man willing to settle down and commit? You've outdone yourself. Many women would envy you," Pierre looked over at me and winked. I laughed. He had no idea how off he really was on the age thing. The other thing though was spot on. I'd be willing to bet there were quite a few women who envied me when it came to Edward.

"He acts older that he is," I mumbled. Boy was that the truth.

"An old soul, hmm?"

"Very," I replied with a smirk. I knew Alice would be listening and could almost hear her tinkling laugh. She always had teased Edward about acting like an old man rather than an eternal seventeen year old.

Pierre laughed quietly and began wiping the grainy stuff off my skin with a series of soft towels. I was covered up again and he came to stand in front of me, a look of patience and question on his absurdly handsome face.

"Now usually I would have you turn over so that I can administer the same treatment to the other side of your body. But if you prefer or are too shy, I won't be offended and will simply continue to work solely on the back of your body," he informed me kindly.

My eyes went wide and he smiled. "I don't touch your breasts, just the area between and around them. The same goes for your other intimate parts." Professional or not, it was his turn to blush. I wondered if my blush had somehow been so intense it had become contagious.

"Um, I guess I can turn over," I mumbled.

As much as I tried to pull off the move gracefully I knew it was a lost cause. So I flopped onto my back and lay there stiffly, making sure not to look at him while he applied the exfoliant to my chest and stomach. True to his word, he left my breasts alone, and after a few minutes he was finished with the front of me as well. While he had been working on my legs I had mentally kicked myself for choosing not to wear the stupid panties. He asked me to turn back over and stepped away from the table. The music in the room became slightly louder and he returned from having washed his hands in a nearby porcelain basin.

"We'll proceed with the full body massage now, Bella. Are you still comfortable with me treating both sides of your body?" He dried his hands on a small towel and reached for a glass jar that contained a very fragrant liquid.

"Sure, that's fine," I responded quietly.

I lay back down and closed my eyes for the duration. It was easy to relax with the soothing sounds and smells that accompanied his expertly soothing touch. I felt the last few months of tension melt out of my body as my muscles began feeling like they were made of Jell-o. I sighed contentedly and allowed myself to slip into semi-consciousness. When it came time to turn over I was so relaxed that it didn't occur to me to be embarrassed again. The hour passed by remarkably quickly and I found myself once again sitting on the edge of the table getting dressed. I felt like I was walking on clouds when I joined Alice in the waiting room again. She took in my euphoric mood and was practically giddy.

"Oh, I knew you would enjoy it once you got over your initial discomfort. He's wonderful, isn't he?" Alice winked at Pierre who smiled winningly at her.

"He is, thank you, Alice," I sighed, smiling dreamily. Before I could stop her she whipped out her camera and snapped another photo. We said our goodbye's and made our way back to the car.

"So, when should I make you another appointment?" Alice slipped on a pair of sunglasses and looked every bit the old Hollywood royalty that she could have been.

"Tomorrow?" I turned and grinned at her. Her responding laugh tinkled on the air as we drove out of the city limits.

The entire ride home was passed in relative quiet. Alice played a similar kind of music to that I had been listening to in the spa, so the serene feeling continued all the way home. When we pulled into the driveway I saw that most of the cars were missing, except for Edwards. Both of his were in the massive garage, and he was leaning up against the Volvo. My face lit up in a huge smile. It was the perfect way to end the experience.

"Um, Bella, I forgot to ask, are you particularly attached to that shirt?" Alice's voice held a note of humor. I turned to her, thoroughly confused.

"Uh, I don't know. Why?" She turned the car into an empty space in the garage.

"It's just that the massage may have ruined it," she replied quickly, a small smile tugging up the corners of her perfect lips.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a new one," she said before I could utter one syllable.

She turned and pecked me on the cheek before bounding out of the car and giving Edward a hug. The suspicious look on his face made me slightly wary. I'd had a feeling all day that Alice had been up to something, but couldn't figure out what a massage would have to do with it. I climbed out of the vehicle decidedly less gracefully than Alice had and found myself immediately swept up in Edwards' embrace.

I giggled. "Did you miss me?"

He put me down and took half a step back so that I could look up into his beautiful butterscotch eyes. "Always. Did you have a good time with Alice?"

I nodded vigorously and grinned. "It was amazing. I will definitely have to get one of those again." I sighed dreamily and we began walking towards the house.

Edward looked slightly confused. "One of what?"

"A massage. It was wonderful, Edward. I feel so relaxed." We made our way up the steps and through the front door to the living room. I plopped down on one of the white sofas and sank into the cushions. Edward sat a little more carefully next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders before looking up at Alice.

"You got her a massage? Where?" He seemed amused at the idea.

"Oh, just this place I'd heard of in Seattle. Pierre turned out to be every bit as good as his reputation, didn't he Bella?" She winked at me and I felt heat rise in my face.

"Um, yeah, he was great." Something about the setup was making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you just give her one, Alice? You know how." Edwards' voice had gone from amused to a little accusatory. I tensed a little next to him.

Alice shrugged. "I thought it would be nice for her to get the real experience. I was going to take after your honeymoon, but since there was an opening today I figured, why wait? Plus, she was really tense and anxious about all that's going on, and she's getting married in a week…" Alice continued to prattle on in her hyper speed until Edward raised a hand in surrender.

"Alright, Alice, I get it. Do you have any other plans for her today?" His arm tightened around my shoulder and I leaned reflexively into his chest.

"Nope, in fact you two will have the house to yourself for a while. Carlisle and Esme have plans this evening and the rest of us are heading out to work on our super secret sunset project." Alice grinned at her own cleverness and wagged her eyebrows at us.

"Subtle, Alice." He rolled his eyes.

I looked back and forth between the two of them. "What's going on? Are you two keeping secrets from me? Again?"

Alice laughed but Edward turned to me with worried look. "Nothing you would need to worry about, love, I promise. It's sort of a wedding gift from the family to us, but it won't be ready until after we are back. Besides, it's something we are going to need."

I groaned. I hated getting gifts. I didn't want a big fuss, but Alice seemed determined to go against that and do what she wanted anyway. The silver lining was that this wasn't just for me, it was for Edward too. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. And if we needed it, who was I to argue?

"So, anyway, we won't be back until sometime tomorrow night. All the details for the wedding are in place, so unless there is some sort of cataclysmic event, like the bride getting cold feet," she stopped momentarily to glare threateningly at me. I stuck my tongue out, to which she smirked.

"Ok, have fun kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With an evil grin she did a little ballerina twirl and dashed out the door, leaving Edward and I in a rather loaded silence.

"Doesn't leave much, does it?" I muttered under my breath. Edward snickered and shook his head.

"So, what made you want to get a massage?" He turned to me with a curious glint in his eyes.

"I didn't know that's what she had planned. She just kind of swept me out of the house and before I knew it I was naked on a table." I laughed and shook my head. Beside me Edward froze.

Edward grimaced in irritation and looked around the room, anywhere but directly at me. I felt my own annoyance beginning to build. What was his problem? I noticed when his eyes locked on Alice's camera sitting on the top of the coffee table. He reached forward and began scrolling through it. I don't know what he was looking for, but I definitely knew what he'd find. His eyes narrowed when he happened across the photos Alice had taken for 'posterity'. I began to wonder if that was a new code word for 'Edward'.

"Is that him?" He asked. I looked over and saw the picture of Pierre kissing my hand. _Alice…_

"Yep, Alice wanted to capture the moments so I would have something to look back on after I'm changed." I shrugged. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

"You were naked?" His voice was low, almost a whisper, and his face was abruptly serious. I gulped. Uh-oh.

"Um, yeah, that's how it's done. They have you take a shower and lay down on the table with a towel covering whatever isn't being massaged. He used all this stuff on my skin, so now I smell good and am all soft." I smiled and rubbed my hand over my bare arm for emphasis.

"Was it just your back and arms?"

Somewhere in the back of my mind the theme from 'Jaws' was playing. I knew I was a terrible liar, so I didn't bother. "No, it was a whole body treatment. Alice insisted I got the complete workup."

Still leaning against his side I felt the rumble of a growl build beneath before the sound reached my ears. He stood quickly, so quickly that I nearly toppled over, and was up the stairs in a blur. Before my mind could even catch up to the fact that he was gone, I heard his bedroom door slam, LOUD. I sat dumbfounded on the couch, replaying the conversation in my head. Where had I gone so horribly wrong? Lots of women get massages. My mother practically swears by them as a viable way to relieve tension and stress. As long as I could remember she would trek off the local day spa once a month and come back completely blessed out. Now that I knew what all the fuss was about I almost had half a mind to do the same thing. That is, until I was changed and would no longer benefit from such treatments.

The annoyance that had blossomed in me moments ago grew while I considered my actions. I had done nothing wrong. It was completely professional, paid for, and done by a complete stranger. There was no reason for him to be reacting this way. I huffed out a frustrated breath and stood. Making my way up the stairs I tried to count backwards from fifty in order to keep my temper in check.

When I reached our bedroom door I saw that it had a large crack going down it. I shook my head. Temper, temper, Edward. I squared my shoulders before turning the knob and entering the room without bothering to knock. After all, it was my room now, too. And he never knocked or gave any warning when he slipped through me window unannounced.

When I stepped into the room I froze at the sight before me. It was a disaster. Nothing looked broken, but there was stuff everywhere, like a small tornado had hit. Clothes, books, journals, CD's, all scattered around the floor and bed. I snorted and rolled my eyes, trying to make my way across the cluttered floor without stepping on anything. It was a lost cause so I soon gave up and just tried not to stomp on anything valuable. I made my way over to Edwards' black leather couch and perched on the arm, as far away from him as I could. He sat crunched up on the other end, knees bent, head down, hands tangled in his coppery hair.

I waited. And then waited some more. At least ten minutes had passed without him even looking up at me, and while the seconds ticked by I felt myself becoming more and more indignant about the whole situation. I finally couldn't take the silent treatment or temper tantrum any more.

"You seriously can't be mad at me for getting a dumb massage." It was a statement, not a question, but somehow still sounded like one.

He very slowly lifted his head to look at me, but said nothing. His eyes were darker than before and his face appeared to be chiselled from ice; the look he gave me was so cold. I flinched back from it and instantly felt my temper ignite, bringing with it a bucket of angry tears. I blinked them back and crossed my arms tightly over my chest, staring angrily right back at him.

"It was just a massage, Edward," I whispered.

"And Hell is just a sauna," he countered from between clenched teeth.

My jaw dropped. He was serious pissed at me for this? WHY?

"What is your problem exactly? I know lots of women who get them on a regular basis. As far as I know, their significant others don't go postal," I glared at him.

"Good for them. Ask around and I'll bet the majority see another woman for the job." His eyes darkened a little more.

I was a little taken aback. "You're mad because it was done by a man?"

"You were _naked_. Another man saw and touched you while you were _naked_," he emphasised the word naked like it was dirty.

I knew I should have understood, but it was beyond ridiculous at this point, and my temper got the best of me. "Oh, for God's sake! He's a professional masseur. He sees women all the time, why should I be any different. It's not like it was Mike or Jacob or someone!"

I saw his eyes flash and complete the transition from dark gold to obsidian in a matter of seconds and instantly regretted my words. Crap. Ok, that was clearly not the thing to say, but now it was out there and I couldn't take it back. I opened my mouth to try and apologize anyway, but he was up off the couch before I could. I was afraid he'd take off completely this time, but he didn't. Instead he flew around the room, growling loudly and throwing inanimate objects. Luckily none of the projectiles came anywhere near me, so I just sat there and watched his little tantrum with wide eyes. I had never seen him so unhinged. Not when I hung out with wolves, not when he fought Victoria or James. Never. It should have been frightening, having a vampire completely lose his cool only feet from me, but I wasn't afraid. I was however, upset. I had done this. I had made him so angry he had wrecked his room, and I didn't know how to fix it.

He finally stopped moving, standing with his back to me. He faced the door, fists clenched at his sides, his entire body quivering. I heard him panting from where I sat, but knew it had nothing to do with exertion. He was trying to calm himself, and from the sounds of things, it wasn't working. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way across the room. I stopped directly behind him, only inches from his back.

"I didn't know it would bother you so much. And I shouldn't have said that… about Mike and Jacob." I swallowed thickly when his posture didn't relax and he didn't turn around. He didn't even acknowledge me. I felt my stomach tighten uncomfortably.

"Edward," I whispered, reaching out and laying a hand gently on his shoulder.

He whirled around on me and before I knew what was happening I felt my back pressed up against the wall and his lips locked firmly with mine. I was startled by the sudden change in mood but caught up very quickly, lifting my legs and wrapping them around his waist. I tangled my fingers in his hair while our tongues danced together and our bodies pressed feverishly against each other. The evidence of his desire for me pressed firmly against my center, rubbing me in a delicious way that caused me to moan loudly. His responding growl sent waves of pleasure through my body, and I gripped him tighter. His hands migrated from my waist up to my chest, squeezing my breasts and teasing my nipples through the fabric of my shirt and bra. I whimpered into his mouth before he pulled back to kiss down my neck.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall, just revelling the sensation of his cool lips and tongue on my overheated skin. When he reached the valley between my breasts I realized he had undone a few of the buttons on my shirt. And as quickly as his passionate assault had begun, it stopped again. I felt him inhale deeply before lifting his intense gaze to mine.

"He massaged the front of your body, too?" His voice was deep and rough, more of a growl than I'd ever heard him use when speaking to me. It sent a thrill right down to my core and I felt my muscles clench and twitch.

I nodded. "Yes, but he didn't touch anything…important," I squeaked out.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he brought his face so close to mine that our lips brushed when he spoke. "That's not true, love. Every part of you is important. Every hair, every freckle, every inch, it's all important to me."

My lower lip trembled, aching for his to close the tiny gap. He didn't. Instead he grazed his lips along my chin, throat, and down my chest again, very, very slowly. I thought I was going to implode. I bit my lip to contain my moans – they were becoming embarrassingly loud – and leaned down to nibble firmly on his ear. He leaned forward, placing his face between my breasts and growled. I bit harder, eliciting the same panty dampening sound, and smiled. Rocking my hips against his to create the friction my body so desperately craved, I firmly bit down on his earlobe.

The sound of ripping fabric caught my attention, momentarily pausing my actions. I looked down and saw the tattered remnants of my blouse littering the floor along with my jeans. I stared at him in open shock, noticing that he was shirtless too, but my eyes fluttered closed again when he kissed me forcefully, knocking my head back against the wall with a slight _thunk_. He continued to kiss me more passionately than ever before, pressing his icy marble chest up against mine.

I had to break away after a few minutes so that I could breathe properly. Oh, how I was looking forward to my days as a vampire when oxygen would no longer be a necessity. Then I'd never have to stop kissing him. He kissed and licked down my body, removing my bra much more carefully than he had my other garments. He laved over one nipple and then the other, sucking them carefully between his lips. I threw my head back, hitting it against the wall again, and whimpered his name. His hands gripped my hips, thumbs pulling a little on the elastic of my panties while he kissed and licked my breasts. I moaned and panted, squirming in his grasp as he teased me within an inch of my sanity. I had clenched my teeth in an effort to keep my cries from escaping my throat when he adjusted his hold on my and kissed down my body towards my navel. In the quiet of the room I thought I heard him whisper something against my skin before each kiss or caress with his lips. I strained my ears and tried to make the words out. When I did, I felt goose bumps cover every inch of me and my heart beat painfully against my chest.

"_Mine…mine…mine_."

His voice was so quiet, the breath of a whisper, that I had to hear him say it more than once before I could believe what I was hearing. Though he spoke softly the word was firm with a possessive edge to it. I trembled and felt my already damp panties soak through. It all finally clicked together in my mind. That's what had gotten into him, what had fuelled his temper and his lust. He was jealous. Jealous that another man had touched me and seen me naked.

"Yours," I whispered against his hair.

His head snapped up and I looked deeply into his burning black eyes. I could tell by his expression that he didn't think I had heard his claims over me. I smiled, blushing slightly, trying to show it that I didn't mind. In fact, I loved it. He could call me his all he wanted, because that's what I was. His and only his.

In a lightning fast move we were laying on the bed, Edward pressed against me, his hands cupping my face. We lay there kissing deeply, our hands exploring each others bodies. I felt him move meaningfully against me and couldn't control the wanton moan or movements my body responded with. My hands trailed down his chest and stomach, scratching his stone skin along the way. Something between a moan and a growl erupted from him against my neck. The vibration when clear to my center, and I rocked up against him shamelessly. I stopped when I reached the top of his jeans, trailing my fingers along the top, back and forth several times before undoing the button and zipper. I reached in and wrapped my hand around his tumescent shaft, stroking its length very slowly.

"Bella," Edward growled against my shoulder.

He kissed along down my collarbone, to the valley between my breasts, and back up again, stopping at the sweet spot behind my ear. I breathy little sound escaped my mouth and I smiled, thoroughly enjoying his attentions. Every nerve in my body was on fire, burning hotter with each stroke of his fingers or brush of his lips. I continued to stroke him, more intently than before, stopping every so often to run my thumb over the tip of his glans or lightly drag my fingernails over his balls. I'd read that some men really like that, and apparently my vampire was no different. When I felt his thumbs hook under the sides of my panties and tug them down a little I nearly fainted.

_Oh, please, please, please…_

He must have heard my internal begging – at least, I prayed that I hadn't actually said the words aloud – because I felt the silk being dragged painstakingly slowly down over my butt. He kissed his way along my body, his lips touching places they never had before. My navel, my lower abdomen, my hip. I'd cried out and jumped a little at the last one, it felt so intense. Then I felt his hand slip between my thighs. The contrast in temperature was so extreme; I shivered when his fingers slid very gently along my moist folds. It was such a difference to the way he had been touching me up until that point that I found myself craving a firmer hand. I pressed my hips into his hand, making sure to drive my point home by squeezing him a little harder while I continued to work him over. His response was immediate, growling and thrusting a little in my fist. And then his finger pushed a little more firmly against me, hitting me exactly where I craved contact the most.

_OH…MY….GOD!_

I almost completely lost my mind as he stroked me in a rhythm to match my own, but was almost certainly being gentler than I was. He leaned up and kissed me hard, our heavy breaths intermingling with each other. We moved together, each building up with the same intensity. I nearly cried when his finger slipped from its position and moved lower. I was about to grab his hand and put it back when I felt him tentatively stroke along my opening. He hesitated a minute, simply tracing small circles in my wetness, before gliding back up to my clit and resuming his ministrations. It didn't take long before I felt all the muscles in my lower body clench and prepare for release. I tried to keep kissing him, but only managed to pant against his open mouth, my lips still touching his.

"Oh, Edward…oh." My cries became incoherent noises as a powerful orgasm rocked through my body. My back arched and eyes scrunched shut as I rode it out in pleasurable waves. It was only the second one I'd ever had, but I thought it was amazing.

I sank back down to the bed before leaning up slightly to recapture his lips with my own. His hands had moved back up to my hips and breasts while I pumped him with renewed energy. It was a strange thing that I still felt so incredibly _hot_. I thought that once I had finished my body would be satisfied. But clearly that wasn't the case. I wanted more. And I wanted it now. I felt like I was on fire and the only thing that would bring me any relief was Edward. I pressed my feverish chest against his and nibbled down his neck, biting firmly on his shoulder. He hissed in my ear and I felt his hands tighten almost too much on my waist and breast.

I kissed along his throat, loving the way his breaths came out harsh and labored, and trailed my lips along his jaw line. I made that circuit three times, all the while touching and stroking him the way I had discovered he liked. While kissing along his neck again I bit him, hard, trying to see if I could make him growl. Turns out, it did much more than I had anticipated.

He threw his head back and let out deep growl from between clenched teeth. I stopped moving my hand, thinking that he had finished, but then noticed the lack of cool liquid that had covered my skin the last time. Before I could resume my movements his eyes snapped down to mine, and something about the way he looked at me caused me to freeze. I was about to ask if he was alright when his lips crashed down onto mine, cutting me off completely. When he pulled back again I saw the liquid fire in his eyes and knew I was in big trouble.

"_Now_. I want you now. Please, Bella, _please_." His voice was rough and there was an edge of desperation to it that I had never heard before. Not even in the meadow when he'd tried to…well, seduce me, for lack of a better term. And I had never, ever had him beg me for anything. Well, except to marry me. But this was entirely different. This I didn't want to say no to.

_Holy. Shit._

My mind whirled for a split second and I just stared at him. My body screamed at me '_HELL YES!_', but in the back of my mind my conscious was screaming just as loudly, demanding to be heard over my raging hormones.

_You know what it will mean to him if you wait. And you know he'll never forgive himself if you let him give in now. _

It was right, of course, my conscious. I let out a shaky breath and leaned up, kissing him softly on the lips. When I pulled back I could see in his eyes that he already knew what I was going to say.

"It's only another week. We can wait, can't we? I need us to wait." And then I added, knowing it would seal the deal, "Please?"

He closed his eyes and rested his head on mine. After a few moments of silence he looked back up at me.

"You're right, love. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

I lifted my hand and placed it over his lips, effectively stopping the inane apology I knew was dying to come out. "Don't be sorry. I'm not. I just…think we should wait."

I didn't want to say that I knew he would be upset or sorry if we didn't, so I just left it at that. Things had gotten so serious in the last few minutes and I found myself longing to get back to where we had been. I bit my lip and looked up at him, trying to keep the wicked smile from spreading across my face.

"Just because we aren't going to have sex, doesn't mean you have to be so unsatisfied. You certainly didn't leave me that way," I whispered and began stroking along his still hard member again.

He moaned softly and rested his head on my bare shoulder for a moment before kissing along my neck. I concentrated as much as I could on making him feel good while he continued to kiss and caress me everywhere above my waist. My breathing had picked up a little, but it was nothing compared to his. What a change that was. Before long I felt him tense against me, a growl rumbling up from his chest and into my ear as cool fluid spilled over my hand and wrist.

We lay there for a while in our various states of undress, lightly tracing our hands across each others arms, backs, and faces. I wasn't shy or embarrassed like I had been before. It almost felt natural for us to be together like this. I hoped that the feeling held out for our honeymoon and I didn't develop a sudden case of stage fright.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Edward's POV

We lay there in silence for a while, Bella's warmth radiating off her skin and soaking into my cold, stone body. Her silkiness was pure heaven, enhanced only but the delectable aroma of her arousal that still hung thick in the air like the sweetest of perfumes. But I couldn't enjoy any of it. I was too distracted by the pure horror of what had just transpired _by my hands_. What had gotten into me? I should have never reacted like such a…a…

_The word you are searching for is jealous teenage prick. Ok, technically that's three words, but you get the point. _

I frowned at my inner chidings, knowing full well that they were one hundred percent on point. No matter how many times it happened, I was always surprised when my inner teenager broke free in reaction to something Bella did. Or said. Or when she simply breathed in my direction. I sighed. For the millionth time since I met her the realization sunk in just how done for I really was.

But to be reduced to someone who tears our room apart in a fit of jealous rage. Who had the gall to be angry at the woman I was going to marry in just seven short (and yet excruciatingly long) days for getting a massage of all things, in order to unwind from the undue stress of a wedding I had impressed upon her. And from yet another supernatural death threat that lurked in the shadows brought into her previously innocent life by my presence in it. And worst of all, to have behaved like a depraved Neanderthal, tossing her around as I had. Ripping off her clothes and treating her like my own personal sex toy. I was beyond ashamed of my actions. She would be well within her rights to never speak to me again, let alone allow me touch her.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

I looked up into two very tense pools of milk chocolate and immediately felt my icy body melt. If it were possible, I would be a puddle at her feet. It was all I deserved to be at this point.

"I don't know what came over me. I should have never…there are no words." I was so disgusted with my appalling behavior I couldn't bear to look at her. I covered my face with my hands to shield from what would surely be her disappointed eyes. Coward that I was, I knew I couldn't bear to see that, so I hid.

"Edward, I…but we just…and you…" her voice was tight and I waited for her anger to abate.

I clenched my teeth and felt the self loathing rise up from its familiar hiding place and root itself deeply within my mind. I tried to shake it free but Bella's rapid breaths and the heat from her intense blush reminded me of all I had just done to her. Of the animal she'd had to deal with.

"Don't, Bella. It was wrong. All wrong. And you just…" I couldn't finish saying that she was too good, too perfect. That she had just witnessed a part of me that I had always been afraid would break through at the wrong time and hurt her. Or worse. I shuddered at the thought.

I felt the bed shift and rock slightly, instinctively knowing that she was climbing off of it in order to be away from me. To escape the monster that had just tried to ravage her only a week before our vows. Her warmth evaporated from around me and I had never felt so cold, not in a hundred years. The soft sounds of her feet padding across my floor into the bathroom. I couldn't control my whole body flinch when Bella slammed the door roughly. I removed my hands from my face and stared at the closed door. She was right to be furious with me.

I sighed heavily and stood when I heard the shower turn on. Apparently she wanted to wash off after our transgression. Who could blame her? Not I.

Glancing around the room I saw that while I may have tossed things around a bit, I hadn't done half the damage I had feared. After donning a new pair of jeans and tee-shirt, I flew around the room and put everything back where it belonged. My first order of business was to discard the shredded garments. I had the entire room back in pristine order, bed made, shelves reassembled, when I heard the one sound that never failed to shatter my heart.

Bella released a shuddered breath, the intake hitched in her throat before small, nearly silent sobs poured out of her. I was in the bathroom and yanking open the frosted shower door before I could even register a single thought. She stood huddled in the corner, hot water cascading down her gorgeous curves in soft waterfalls. One arm was wrapped firmly around her waist, hugging tightly, while her other hand was clamped firmly over her mouth. Her eyes were squeezed shut and I watched in horror while huge tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and joined the spray from the shower on her beautiful, pained face. I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach and then rent in two. To make matters worse, her pose and the pain she plainly wore immediately reminded me of the visions that Jacob and Charlie had shown me in their minds in the months that followed our return from Italy. I had never wanted to see her in that much pain ever again, especially because of me.

"Oh, Bella," I choked out and reached for her. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she recoiled from my outstretched hand the way one would from a poisonous snake.

"Don't you dare touch me, Edward Cullen!" She spat angrily, heat rising up to stain her cheeks and neck.

I was taken aback by the sheer venom in her voice, though I knew it was more than warranted, given what I had just subjected her to. I pulled my hand back slowly but kept my eyes locked with hers. Anger, hurt, sadness, and uncertainty swam in their depths. I had no idea which emotion to address first. She helped me out with that by sticking with anger.

"What, now you can look at me? Now the sight of me naked isn't appalling to you?" Her voice shook along with her body as she tried to cover her nakedness with her arms. I was instantly dumbfounded.

_What was that? Appalled by the sight of her? Has she lost her mind?_

"Bella, I've never been anything other than completely in awe of you. Of every part of you. How can you not know that after all this time?" It was a question I had asked her before when her reactions or assumptions of my feelings for her were way off course. But this was beyond off course. This was on a whole other planet.

She shook her head and I could see in her expression that she didn't believe me. I turned and grabbed a thick, blue towel from next to the sink and reached into the shower to shut if off. Steam swirled around us, laced heavily with the scent of her and mixed with the salt of her tears. I reached for her again, carefully this time, and was relieved when she didn't flinch away from me. I wrapped her in the soft, fluffy cotton and then moved to lift her into my arms. She froze and the look in her eyes told me she wasn't about to let me hold her. I nodded in understanding and stepped back, allowing her to pass by me and head back into our room. She froze in the doorway, looking around slowly.

"How long was I in there?" She gave me a questioning look, but I refused to be distracted. I shrugged and guided her over to the bed. She sat rigidly on the very corner, as if touching the mattress at all was offensive to her.

"Would you like me to leave so you can get dressed?" I offered quietly. She seemed to be under the impression that I didn't want to look at her, but I didn't think gawking at her nude form like some perverted voyeur would help our situation any.

"No, I'd rather just get this over with now," she whispered and her eyes filled with tears again. I longed to sweep her up my arms and hold her for the rest of our lives, telling her every second how much I loved her. How much I needed her. But out of respect for her earlier request, I didn't touch her.

"If that's what you want, Bella." I tried to keep my voice from breaking and in return it came out sounding hollow, even to my super sensitive ears. She shuddered before her eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"How can you be so cold after…" her voice broke into a shuddered sob and her shoulders shook while she tried to hold it in. She bit her lip firmly while fresh tears leaked from her wide eyes.

Her tears, her pain, the way she looked at me like she didn't even know me, it broke me. I closed the gap between us and hit my knees. I had been prepared to beg for her to take me back after I had been a foolish ass and went away, and I was more than prepared to do the same thing to make her forgive me for this. She had to forgive me. I couldn't live without her. She was the reason for my existence.

"Bella, love, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me! I never should have treated you that way. I was a despicable, deplorable monster. I had no right to get jealous of that man for touching you. I had no right to force myself on you the way I did. To _manhandle_ you in such a way. Please, I swear I will make it up to you if you give me the chance. I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you if you'll only allow me-" Her hand suddenly shot up and covered my mouth. My eyes had been glued to her hands, which rested in her lap, but I was so relieved she wanted to touch me that I didn't stop her.

"Stop!" she commanded in a strangled voice. When I looked up into her eyes they were surprised and very confused.

"You…you think I'm…mad at you for…what we did? That I didn't want it? That I didn't _like_ it?" She seemed incredulous. As was I.

"Aren't you? I had no right to subject you to such barbaric treatment. I didn't hurt you did I? Oh, God, please tell me I didn't hurt you, love. I don't think I could live with myself if I-"

"Edward, stop!" she cut me off again, eyes wide. She huffed out a humorless laugh and shook her head sadly, wiping away the remnants of her tears with the back of her hand.

"I don't understand. In the shower, you were so upset. If not because of what I did, than what was it?" I was almost afraid to ask, but I couldn't NOT know. I was always looking for a peek into her silent mind; this instance was no different.

"I was so…happy isn't quite the right word…_ecstatic_ that you had finally let your guard down with me. Not treated me like I was made of the most delicate glass. You were…passionate…no, you were more than that. It was like nothing I had ever seen in you before and I felt so desired and loved and wanted. So of course, it's something you regret completely and I that I should never expect to see again." Her voice was so sad at the end that I was afraid she was going to start crying again. Beyond that fear, I was completely floored by what she had just said.

"You…enjoyed that? You didn't feel scared, or mistreated, or angry at the way I acted?" I couldn't believe it. It just…couldn't.

"No, not until afterwards when you got all distant and wouldn't look at me. You made me feel like I had done something wrong. Like I was…dirty." She whispered the last word so quietly that human ears wouldn't have been able to pick it up. But to mine, it was like she had screamed it. If I was capable, I would have thrown up. I reached up and gently stroked her cheek. Her blush deepened slightly but she wouldn't meet my eyes. Eyes that now pricked with tears I was unable to shed.

"Bella, please forgive me. I never, ever meant to make you feel that way. I could _never_ think such things about you. Don't you understand? It's never you that I am upset with when things go unexpectedly. When I react in ways I think you shouldn't have to deal with. It's me. It's the evil part of me that I had always hoped to hide from. A side I never want you to see." Bella's eyes flashed and finally met mine. Without any hesitation she reached down and firmly grasped my chin, bringing our faces within inches of one another.

"You listen to me, Edward Anthony Cullen." Her voice was low and soft, but there was an edge to it I'd seldom heard her use. "I don't ever, EVER want to hear you say that ANY part of you is evil ever again. Do you understand me? I don't even want you to THINK such an absurd thing! Do you hear me?"

I nodded, not knowing what to say to her sudden burst of fervor. It clearly wasn't enough for her because her eyes narrowed into slits and she inched closer to me. I could feel her warm breath wash over my face and I revelled in her scent as I breathed in deeply.

"Promise me, Edward. Never again."

"I promise," I whispered, but I knew she heard me.

Her eyes burned into mine with such love and devotion that I felt my head swim with emotions. I truly didn't deserve such an angel. She belonged with someone as good as she was. Someone just as angelic. Instead fate saw that she was landed with me. Her guardian vampire. It was a cruel irony that I would forever be grateful for. In no other way could I ever expect for such a beautiful goddess to ever deign to be with such a lowly creature as me.

Her eyes were suddenly dimmed as her sadness returned. She released my chin and placed her scorching palm on my face. I sighed, leaning into her touch, but was immensely concerned by the pain in her eyes.

"You regret it, don't you? This afternoon."

I thought on it for a moment before answering her truthfully. "Yes and no. There are aspects of how I behaved, trashing the room for example, and tearing off your clothes, that I wish I had controlled. But I don't regret our intimacy, my love. I have never regretted that, no matter the circumstance." I smiled at her, trying to reassure her. She smiled back, but it faltered a bit.

"Talk to me, Bella. Tell me what you are thinking. I promise I won't be upset." And I would do my damnedest to keep that promise. I had put her through enough today with my bi-polar-like personality flaw.

A blush blanketed her entire upper body until it disappeared beneath the towel that was still wrapped tightly around her body. I waited as patiently as I could while she traced the pattern along the side of her makeshift garment. But after nearly three minutes of silence I couldn't take any more.

"Love," I encouraged her gently. She sighed heavily, reluctantly meeting my extremely curious gaze.

"It's just…when you 'manhandled me' as you called it, I…I loved it. I've never seen that side of you before. I'd always hoped one day you would want me as much as I want you…as…desperately," she rushed the words quietly, tripping over them and struggling through her explination as if it highly embarrassed her having to actually say it out loud.

Then a small smile played at the corners of her lips. "I've seen you jealous before, but you were different this time. I wish I would have known that getting a simple little massage could evoke such a reaction. I would have gotten one ages ago."

I growled at the thought of some man having the privilege of running his hands all over MY Bella's body before I had ever given in to the devastating desire myself. I felt the familiar flicker of jealousy ignite within me but it was abruptly extinguished when Bella giggled above me. My eyes shot up to hers and she quickly bit her lip to contain her laughter. It occurred to me that she had been trying to bait me just now, and she had succeeded fully.

"You know, it's considered to be very dangerous to provoke a vampire," I growled playfully at her.

"Pfff!" She rolled her eyes and waved a delicate hand dismissively. I sank back onto my haunches and narrowed my eyes at her bravado. Beneath the towel I heard her heart rate pick up slightly.

"You of all people should know how hazardous such a mistake can be," I purred wickedly, arching an eyebrow at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Edward? You. Don't. Scare. Me." She said the last few words very slowly. Her dark eyes locked with mine and a slight smirk pulled up the corner of her delicious, pouty lips.

With a loud snarl I lunged at her, wrapping my arms around her protectively as we tumbled across the bed, landing up near the pillows. Her laughter rang around me the moment she became airborn and it made my heart soar. I laid there with her secured to my chest and listened to the quiet thrumming of her settling heart. She continued to giggle for a minute more before leaning up and placing a soft, warm kiss on the edge of my jaw.

"So, you really weren't upset with me? You don't think I was being disrespectful at all?" Such a notion wasn't foreign to me. I knew how much my adoptive family loved one another and yet had been the witness to several smashed pieces of furniture, walls, and even a partially decimated forest. But I had never considered such a thing with Bella, especially while she was still human. But after today I was beginning to wonder if maybe she wasn't quite as fragile as I had always thought.

"Not in the least. Couldn't you tell? I'm not exactly…um…subtle when I'm enjoying myself. Or, more accurately, enjoying you." She smiley coyly and her blush deepened. I felt the now familiar stirrings of my arousal at her display.

"I think that's something we are both guilty of, love," I teased. She giggled and nodded. For the first time since she emerged from the bathroom she looked around the room. A slightly bemused grimace appeared on her lovely face and she stared at me with mock sternness.

"However, I would ask that you keep your temper tantrums under control in the future and not trash our room. I know you can tidy it up in mere seconds, but really, Edward," she shook her head while clicking her tongue at me in reproach.

I sheepishly ran my hand through my hair and chuckled. "Noted, my love, and I swear I will try to contain myself next time. No more inanimate objects will suffer at my hands."

She laughed. "Good. Now, do I have any clothes, or did none of them survive hurricane Edward? Not that Emmett would complain with my new wardrobe. I think he might actually enjoy it more than you," She twisted a little and did a mock modelling pose. I snorted out a laugh before going to retrieve an outfit from the closet.

"Yeah, and I might just have to rip out his eyes if that were the case," I muttered so low I knew she couldn't hear me. I was sure she'd had enough of my juvenile jealous side for one day.

My phone vibrated on the bedside table, drawing my attention for a split second from the endearingly clumsy goddess before me who was trying to get dressed without removing her towel. I chuckled and made a show of turning around so she could dress properly while I answered my phone.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We're on our way." Alice's voice was clipped and very tense on the other end. I was instantly on edge.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Dread had already begun to build inside me.

"Everything. Edward, we have a really, really big problem."

Jasper's POV

The tension in the air was almost palpable. We had reached Washington in record time, all of us pushing our fastest cars to their limits. It was only supposed to be a one day trip at the most. We had gone up to Alaska to finalize the details on the wedding gift for Edward and Bella when things took an unexpected and frightening turn. It had all started off innocently enough. Well, as innocent as our group could be…

_A few hours earlier…_

"Emmett, I'm guaranteeing that she is going to love it. I swear. Just like I swore to you that your bridal shower gift would prove to be a very tactical error on your part." Alice chided our bigger brother as he hummed and harred over the newly finished product. Uncertainty and nervousness radiated from his massive body, but underneath that was a glowing love that we all shared for our newest addition to the Cullen clan. Even Rosalie wasn't an exception any more, though she kept her feelings very well disguised.

"Relax, Em, Alice is right," I agreed while simultaneously sending a wave of calm over to him. He settled a little, but it didn't completely obliterate his nerves. He frowned at us and turned back to the object being debated.

"I dunno, tiny. It's just not grand enough. It needs to make more of a statement, don't you think?" His brow was furrowed in deep thought. It wasn't a look we saw very often. I chuckled and clapped him on the back good naturedly.

"Not everyone's tastes run to the extreme the ways yours do, bro," I reminded him with a wink. He grinned widely and nodded back at me.

"Yeah, too true. But I just want it to be right, you know? Edward keeps telling us how much she'll be giving up. I guess I wanted to give her something awesome so she wouldn't feel like she was losing out so badly." He shrugged nonchalantly but I could feel the deep sincerity and caring behind his words. Emmett typically came off as a big kid with a dirty mind and even dirtier sense of humor. Which was all true, but there was this side of him, too. He had a depth of love and devotion to our family that rivalled Esme's, and that was saying something. Even without my gift Esme could sense that in him, and she beamed proudly in his direction.

"I'm sure she will love it, as Alice has promised." Carlisle smiled assuredly. Emmett calmed more considerably at his words. Carlisle had always had that effect on him naturally, even when I struggled to with my extra ability. It was just another way the Emmett proved his dedication to the family.

"So, now that we're done here do you think we should go see the Denali's?" Rose asked hopefully.

I knew she was anxious to connect with them again. We hadn't seen them since before Edward had taken off last year. The relationship had become strained between our clans after Laurent was killed by the wolves in commission of hunting for Bella - by Victoria's request. It turned out that one of the sisters, Irina, had become quite besotted with him. She considered him to be her mate even though he hadn't stayed with her up in Alaska. It was what kept them from assisting us with Victoria and her newborn army this past spring.

Next to Carlisle, Rose had taken the discord the hardest. She and Tanya had been remarkably close for two that weren't in the same coven. Rose had even encouraged Tanya to pursue Edward for a time, though it was a fruitless effort. I had always understood his reticence. Tanya's feelings had never been pure or deep, and he couldn't force himself to feel something for a woman that he obviously wasn't attracted to.

But with the wedding invitation there had been a reconnection of sorts. Eleazar and Carmen had readily accepted on behalf of the whole family, telling Carlisle that they hoped it would help rebuild the close ties they'd once had. But soon after Carlisle had received word that Irina refused to attend and demanded that her family didn't either. They'd all tried to reason with her, but she would not listen. She left quickly after that and none of them had gotten word of where she was. Her sisters had mourned the loss but refused to keep away from us any longer. They just hoped she would be back soon.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Esme agreed.

I began to round up our supplies to put away when I felt Alice freeze beside me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and waited, looking into her wide golden eyes. Unable to read her thoughts as Edward could I latched onto her emotions as a way to get my own read on what she was seeing. She started off very uncertain and frustrated and I could hear her huff quietly under her breath.

_It must have something to do with the wolves again. She can never see them clearly, and having any limitation irks her so. _

I patiently waited the vision out as I had countless times before. But I found myself growing anxious as I felt fear bubble up within her delicate little body. She sucked in a breath and flinched before a mixture of anger and deep sorrow pulled her down into dark abyss. Her tiny body quivered in my arms while her eyes cleared and she was able to once again focus on my face.

"What happened, darlin'?" I was aware that the others were watching as listening intently to our conversation.

"It's Bella. Something's changed. She's back to going to the reservation, but this time I could see more. She was trying to protect someone there. A human woman with scars on her face." She spoke in that rapid speak she did whenever she was afraid or uncertain.

"That's Emily, Sam's mate," Carlisle provided. He was troubled by Alice's revelation.

Alice only nodded in acknowledgment. "I don't know exactly what happens. It gets all fuzzy, so the wolves must get involved at some point. I just know that when my vision clears again, Bella has been changed. She becomes one of us."

Her words hung in the air like an impenetrable fog, swirling confusion and concern around all six of us. I hugged Alice to me when I felt sadness overwhelm all her other emotions. Along with my arms, I wrapped her in all the soothing love I was so often cloaked in thanks to her. She sighed contentedly against me but underneath her comfort lingered a deep pain I couldn't bear for her to feel.

"What can I do, Alice?" I would do anything to give her relief. I would do anything for her, period.

"She can't be changed that way. It's not supposed to be that way for her. None of the rest of us has any good connection to our change, but Bella was going to. I want that for my sister. I need her to still have that on her terms. I've seen what happens if it isn't." She sounded so forlorn that it tore at my heart.

"She'd be just as miserable as the rest of us were?" Rosalie asked harshly.

Her words disguised her true feelings of fear and unhappiness with what Alice was saying. Of all people, even Edward, I truly believed it meant more to Rose that Bella not have that choice taken from her. Despite her protests at Bella becoming a vampire, and the severe jealously she held for her humanity, she desperately wanted Bella to have the one thing she wished she'd had: a say. Emmett had told me as much on one of our boys only hunting trips. Edward hadn't really bought it, but I knew it was the God's honest truth.

"Hey, I wasn't miserable. I got you out of the whole exchange. Totally worth being a crispy critter for three days," Emmett said with a firm nod and planted a kiss on Rose's forehead. She rolled her eyes but inside she warmed at his words.

"Can you see who changes her?" Emse was deeply concerned and I tried to comfort her. She smiled gratefully at me, giving me a little wink.

Alice sighed and shook her head. "It's all a blur. I keep trying to focus on the vampire involved, but it fades in and out, like someone hasn't quite made up their mind yet who is going to do it yet! I just know that it's going to be done. The same thing with Emily. I can't see who is going to threaten her to make Bella show up, just that it's in someone's plan to go after her. They must be discussing between them which one is going to actually act on their plans, but they're very indecisive. It's really starting to annoy me." She pouted adorably but in light of the situation I found I was unable to enjoy it as much as I usually did.

"When do you see this happening?" Carlisle looked worriedly at her.

"That's another thing, the timeline keeps changing. It could be as soon as two days from now, or it could be after the wedding!" The pout became a full blown scowl.

"What if we go back to them now? Warn Edward not to let her out of his sight until we return and then take it from there? Does that help any?" I felt the array of surprise that it was Rosalie who had made the suggestion. And then the feeling I had been waiting for. Relief, though only a small amount.

"Yes, that helps." Alice focused her eyes but then frustration mounted in her again. She growled loudly and clenched her fists against me. I held her tighter. "But it doesn't change the final outcome. I still see a blur and then Bella as a vampire. What the hell? Who are these freaks who keep screwing with my sight?"

"So we know that someone is planning to turn Bella, but we don't know who or even _when_. And we know that something is going to happen with Sam's mate, but again, the timing could be off?" Emmett was scratching his head while he tried to put the pieces together. I knew he wasn't criticizing, but Alice was a little sensitive when her gift didn't work quite the way she wanted.

"I am doing the best I can, Emmett McCarty!" She stamped her foot and crossed her arms over her heaving chest while she levelled a deadly glare in his direction.

"Bring it on, pixie." Emmett grinned wickedly and beckoned Alice with two fingers. Alice and I growled at him simultaneously. His grin only broadened.

"Awesome, two on one. I'll bet I can take you both, psychic powers be damned!" He crouched down, preparing to spring when Rose walked directly in front of him, tapping her foot impatiently until he straightened up.

"Not now you ox, we need to get home. Alice, call Edward. We all know he listens to you more than the rest of us." Rosalie cuffed Emmett on the back of his head and rolled her eyes.

I tried to quell Alice's anxiety while she pressed the autodial. Her very brief conversation with Edward offered her no comfort and after she'd hung up we locked hands and sped off to her Porche. Alice floored it almost the entire way, only slowing down to obey the human speed limits when she predicted heavy traffic patterns or speed traps. Rose and Em followed close behind, with Carlisle and Esme hot on their heels.

We'd be home in only a few more hours, but in the mean time all I could feel was Alice's panic. She loved Bella so much and wanted nothing more than to protect her every time danger presented itself. In this case there was a sickening sense of deja vous. Alice had problems with her visions only one time before, with Victoria and her army of newborns. Victoria had been made privy to Alice's gift and had found a loophole around it, rendering Alice almost completely ineffectual when it came to predicting the future surrounding the newborns. I silently wondered if we were dealing with the same situation now, except with new and unknown players. I gritted my teeth against the surge of fear that I wanted to keep from affecting Alice, but couldn't keep my thoughts from mocking me.

_Something wicked this way comes…_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I sat close between Edward and Carlisle at the decorative dining room table, just waiting for someone to speak again. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around what I had just been told. And it didn't help my rapidly fraying mind that there were seven pairs of beautiful, golden eyes casting concerned stares in my direction. Yes, seven. Even Rosalie looked worried about me. Before I could glance down below my feet to check and see if hell had in fact frozen over, I was distracted by the sudden cocoon of safety and serenity that had wrapped around me. I raised one eyebrow at Jasper, questioning his motives. I hadn't even been nervous. Not really. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Bella. My gift sort of has a blanketing affect. Everyone else in the room required a little assistance. You seem to be the only one who isn't scared shitless right now, if you'll pardon my course language, darlin'. But maybe that's because you still feel so confused." He smirked knowingly at me.

I scowled briefly before very childishly poking my tongue out at him. Jasper and his stupid touchy feely gift didn't even give me the chance to act like I understood the gravity of the current situation. He chuckled at my juvenile display and shook his head at me in good humor. I felt Edward's stare boring holes into me, so I sighed and turned slowly to him. He gave me a tight smile, but it didn't reach his amber eyes.

"What don't you understand, love?" He wasn't condescending in the slightest, but I couldn't help but feeling extremely slow compared to all the super brainiacs that were in the room with me.

"Well, Alice said that she saw me at the reservation, but none of you were there with me despite the agreement we all made that I wouldn't go without you. And she could tell that there was some sort of altercation, but couldn't see it, so she assumes that the wolves are somehow involved. Somewhere in the scuffle I get bitten by a vampire and start the process of turning, but she can't see who the person is who bites me. _And_ she can't pin down the time frame, because it keeps changing every time she looks. Did I miss anything?" I looked to Alice for confirmation and she nodded solemnly.

I still didn't get it. Well, I sort of did. They were worried about who else would want to attack me for the sole purpose of changing me. And Alice was probably peeved that someone seemed to poking holes in her visions again. I bit my lip, feeling my face pinch in deep thought and confusion. It just didn't make any sense.

"Whatever it is that has you so befuddled, just ask darlin'," Jasper said calmly.

I smiled down at the table before cautiously lifting my gaze to Alice. I didn't want to upset her any more than she already was and I had a feeling my question was going to do just that. I swallowed and sucked in a deep breath, trying to find a bit of courage.

"Alice, do you think someone knows how your visions work and is maybe just messing with you a bit?"

"What do you mean?" Now it was Alice's turn to look puzzled. She cocked her head to one side like a bewildered little puppy.

"Well, what if the new vampires were planning to attack me just to throw you off what they really intended to do? What if that's the reason you can't get a good read on when this is supposed to take place?" I wasn't sure if she was following my convoluted train of thought until she frowned deeply and shook her head. Next to me Edward was her mirror image.

"No, Bella, I don't think that's possible. That's not how my visions work. They can't pretend to plan something, because then it wouldn't actually have the possibility of taking place, so I wouldn't see it at all."

"And that doesn't explain why she can't see who the vampires are, let alone who changes you." Edward's voice was low and tense, full of fear and anger. I reached under the table and firmly squeezed his hand. He returned the gesture and his face softened somewhat, but it was still too fierce for my liking.

"Maybe she can't see who does it because they haven't decided yet." I was thinking out loud at that point, just running through different possible scenarios in my mind without delving too deep.

"Nah, that can't be right. Because the little pixie sees you becoming one of us, so they have decided to change you," Emmett spoke up from the other end of the table.

I shook my head, frowning in concentration. "That's not what I meant. I mean they haven't decided which of them is going to change me, so Alice can't see for certain whom it is, just that it's going to happen."

I was right on the cusp of something, I could feel it deep down in my bones, but I couldn't focus on the myriad of details that were still missing. I was going to have to give the whole thing some serious thought. But in the mean time, it was time for the monthly lets-piss-off-Edward conversation. I braced myself for the nuclear fallout I knew was coming.

"Ok, so if everyone is worried about me being attacked and changed at the hands of some unknown vampire, than I think the best way to avoid that would be-"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in the same moment that Alice rolled her eyes and cut me off.

"Bella, we've been through this. We aren't going to change you before the wedding. It goes against the agreement you and Edward made and it would mean we'd have to cancel everything. You'd be in no place to walk down the aisle as a newborn," Alice scolded, an adorable little scowl twisting her face.

"Forgive me, I know how much you and Esme have put into this wedding, but it seems a bit ridiculous to continue with a big party when my life once again hangs in the balance. If you are all worried about this person getting their hands on me and changing me in some evil design, then why not beat them to the punch?" I knew I was grasping at straws, but it made perfect sense to me.

I turned to Edward again to try and make him see reason when my voice caught in my throat. A deep sadness was etched in his beautiful face. It was only there for a second before he smoothed his expression to one of cool distance. Without meeting my gaze he slid his chair back from the table, got up, and silently left the room. I stared after him for a minute before turning my extremely perplexed eyes back to the remaining six pairs around me. I settled on Jasper, silently imploring him what had gotten into Edward. Jasper gave me a small, sad smile and nodded once.

"I can't tell you what he's thinking. Only he can do that. But what he's feeling right now is-"

I held my hand up to cut him off. I knew Edward, and he wouldn't appreciate having his feelings become public knowledge.

"Show me," I asked softly. Jaspers eyes went wide.

"Bella, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," he said, shaking his head.

"I did this, I upset him somehow. And you and I both know that he won't tell me what he's really thinking, let alone feeling. So I want you to show me. It's the only way I can figure out what he's thinking and try to fix it," I reasoned.

Jasper nodded once and I internally braced myself for the onslaught I knew to be coming. But nothing, absolutely nothing, could ready me for what Jasper unleashed upon me. I nearly crumpled in on myself when I was suddenly overcome with pain, doubt, and rejection. The feelings were so intense that the air was knocked from my lungs and tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt like I was drowning in them.

"That's enough!" Esme hissed.

And just like that, the feelings were gone again. Nothing lingered in my body except the knowledge that I had just made the man I love more than anything in the world feel like _that_. I righted myself and scrubbed my hands across my face to dry my cascading tears.

"No, Esme, it's fine. I needed to know," I choked out.

I shoved back from the table and stumbled out of the dining room, through the back door, and out onto the lawn. Edward was standing near the riverbank, hands tucked into his pockets, staring into the forest before him. His face was blank and cold while he seemingly ignored my presence. I bit my lip while I slowly approached him. I knew it didn't matter, he could hear me coming from miles away. Hell, he could probably smell me coming. I crept up beside him and stood so close to his side that our arms were brushing together. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"Jasper shouldn't have done that. It was uncalled for and cruel. I will be having words with him after I have calmed down," he spoke between clenched teeth.

I walked around him so that we were face to face, but he continued to stare over the top of my head and not look directly at me. I sighed and stepped up to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders and resting my face against his chest. I breathed him in, gathering my words carefully to try to avoid hurting him any more than I already had.

"Edward," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I know you want me to stay human as long as possible. I know you think it's the worst thing ever that I want to be changed. I'm sorry it upsets you so much, but I can't understand why you would feel…"

My voice trailed off when everything suddenly clicked into place in my slow human brain. I stood there, momentarily shocked and dumbfounded before I was able to gather my wits again and speak. My head shot up and I tried to look him in the eye.

"Edward, do you think I don't want to marry you? That I'm trying to get out of it by being changed sooner?"

The slight tightening of his eyes and lips confirmed the cold feeling that swirled around in my gut. Tears welled in my eyes and choked off my voice momentarily. I cleared my throat and shook my head to clear the teary haze I could feel taking over.

"I know that I haven't ever really embraced the idea of a wedding, and that you had to ask me like a million times before I finally said yes, but that never meant I didn't want to marry you. I love you. I want to spend all of eternity with you because one lifetime just isn't enough for me. I _want_ to marry you. When I suggested being changed now I didn't mean I would do that instead of marrying you. I just thought that we would move everything up, wedding included." My tears came unbidden as I hiccupped through my little declaration. "I didn't mean to hurt you. To make you think…or feel…"

In a flash his arms were tightly wound around my waist and his face was buried in my hair. I cried against his chest, but the comfort of his returned embrace calmed me considerably. I managed to stifle the tears and calm my breathing. I couldn't believe this perfect angel of a man would ever think I didn't want him. That I didn't want to tie myself to him in every way possible, over and over again if possible. How he didn't realize the depth of my love for him, I had no idea.

"I thought you were only humoring me and my ideas of how things should be done. You've never really said you _wanted_ to marry me, just that you would. It was more of an arrangement between us for each one to get what we wanted than it was a celebration of us wanting to be together forever," he murmured against my ear.

I pulled him tighter to me, if that was even possible at that point, and shook my head against his body. "No, Edward. Marrying you hasn't been an issue since…well…since I decided it didn't matter what everyone else thought. It's the giant spectacle of a wedding that has always made me squirm, but I've even grown accustomed to that idea, and not just because it's something that you really want. _I want this, too."_

I felt him breathe a heavy, cool breath against the skin of my neck before placing a trail of light kisses along my jaw, cheek, and forehead. He pulled back and looked me for the first time since he left the dining room. I was stunned by the intensity of love and joy that backlit his golden eyes, making them appear like fireflies with how brightly they glowed. I couldn't even pull together a coherent thought before his lips crashed down on mine in a searing kiss that took my breath away. I had to remind myself to breathe again while I tunnelled my fingers through his hair and massaged his tongue with mine. I pulled away after a few minutes, his sweet taste still lingering on my slightly swollen lips.

"At the risk of upsetting you again, I was serious in there. I think you should change me sooner rather than later. We were going to wait at least another few weeks, what with the wedding and honeymoon, but I think it's too risky. I don't want someone to change me out of some malevolent scheme. I don't want to have one of the strongest human memories I will have to be one that is clouded in negativity and fear." I stroked his cheek and stared into his blazing eyes. The light in them dimmed slightly, making me rush through the rest of what I wanted to say.

"So marry me. Today, tomorrow if necessary. Marry me, Edward. We can go somewhere local for our honeymoon and spend a few days alone before coming back to all the drama. Just marry me."

His eyes went wide and he very slowly shook his head. I felt his hands playing in the bottom strands of my hair, the sensation sending shivers up my spine and spreading goose bumps all over my body.

"But, Bella, what about your mother? And Phil? I thought you wanted to see everyone before…" he trailed off, eyes narrowed in concern.

I frowned, not having really considered all that. I closed my eyes, hating what I was about to say, but knowing deep down that I couldn't get married without my mother. So I asked for the one thing I had never asked for from Edward, or anyone, before.

"Well, I have this credit card that I've been told has no limit," I opened my eyes to glower at him momentarily before continuing. "I can just go online and buy them new tickets. It's only 11am, I'm sure I can find some to get them here tonight so we can get married tomorrow."

Edward barked out a surprised laugh and shook his head at me, smiling widely.

"So that's what it takes to get you to spend money on something other than gas and pop tarts?" He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him and folded my arms across my chest.

"It's not my money to spend, Edward. And you know I hate the idea of taking something that isn't mine. I feel like it's stealing," I grumbled. I felt his cool hands cup my face and gently tilt my head so I was once again staring deep into his eyes.

"Bella, love, it's yours. Everything I have, everything I am, belongs to you. I wouldn't want any of it without you. It's meaningless unless you share it with me." His sweet breath blew across my face, making my cheeks flush and heart race. I pulled back, shook my head to clear the fog, then raised an eyebrow at him sardonically.

"No trying to dazzle me into spending your money, Edward. It isn't fair," I mock scolded while trying to contain the smile that desperately wanted to break out on my face. I failed miserably, and that only encouraged him more. I cut him off before he could distract me further.

"You never answered me. Will you marry me tomorrow?" I bit my lip and looked up at him through my lashes. I knew that move tended to disarm him and sincerely hoped it would work this time.

If it were possible for stone to melt into marshmallow I knew I had witnessed just that. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile before pressing a firm kiss to my lips. I enjoyed the brief feeling of triumph before I did a little melting of my own. By the time he pulled away my legs felt like they were made of Jell-o.

"I'll marry you anytime, anywhere, as often as you'll allow me. Bella, I would do anything for you. Even protect you from the swarm of angry pixies that are about to descend." He indicated over my shoulder with a slight nod of his head and then gave me a wink. I sighed and turned to face my angry swarm before snickering and shaking my head. Alice, with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie reluctantly in tow, charged up to us, a deep glare set in her usually angelic eyes.

"What, may I ask, is so amusing Isabella Marie Swan?" She stopped inches from me and stood on her tip toes to even out our minimal height difference. I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud. It didn't help me one iota.

"It's just that, um…" I tried to control the fit of giggles bubbling out of me enough for them to understand me. "The only person I could possibly describe as a pixie would be Alice. I don't think the rest of you qualify for that category. Sorry, Rosalie, not even you."

"Believe me, I am SO not offended by that," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes at Alice's irritated display. "And for the record, I am on your side this time. I completely agree with moving things up and taking matters into your own hands."

I couldn't contain my shock and when I looked around at everyone else, I saw that I wasn't the only one imitating a goldfish. We all wore similar masks at Rosalie's unexpected words of support. She huffed out an annoyed breath and grimaced at Edward. When I glanced back at him I saw that he was glaring at her.

"Don't look at me like that. You know it makes sense, you uptight, anal retentive jackass. Do you want it to be someone else? That she has the decision taken from her? That she no longer has the option to back out at the last minute like you so desperately hope?" She snapped and gestured to me with her perfectly manicured hand.

"And you can reign it in too, you pint sized pain in the ass. You already called the florist, bakery, and the photographer. All of them can be here tomorrow morning, so the only thing left is to call as many of the guests as possible and make sure they can be here tomorrow." She walked right up to Alice and poked her finger a millimeter from Alice's little nose. Alice growled lowly before snapping her teeth at her, pretending she would bite off her fingertip. Rosalie yanked her hand back in the nick of time and smirked wickedly before turning her attention back to me.

"You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together, so I need to accept that you aren't going away. I don't agree with your choices, Bella, but they are your choices. I won't be the one who tries to take them away from you and I won't stand in your way when you put them into action. So from now on I'm going to try…to at least be civil. It may not be enough for you, or you," she paused to look at Edward, and then glanced over to Alice, "or even you, but it's going to have to suffice. After your change maybe we can have a real conversation and who knows…" She shrugged noncommittally but something in her eyes had changed. She seemed almost warm, and I could have sworn there was a hint of a smile pulling at her perfect lips.

"Thank you, Rosalie," I murmured, still awestruck by her words. They were the olive branch I had desperately wanted but never thought I'd get.

"You should call me Rose. Everyone else does." She shrugged again before turning and walking back to the house.

Emmett grinned at me widely before flying after her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style back into the house, while all the while she smacked at him and called him a dumbass. He wasn't deterred one little bit and planted several kisses on the crown of her golden head, repeatedly telling her how much he loved her and how proud he was of her. Their banter disappeared with the howling wind while the rest of us stood there and laughed at their little display.

"She's right you know, Edward." Jasper turned to us with raised eyebrows.

Edward frowned but didn't disagree. In fact, seconds later her even nodded. I saw it for the monumental step forward that it was. Alice looked at him with sympathetic eyes before a knowing smile stretched across her lovely marble face.

"I'll do you a big favor, and you don't even have to ask." She giggled when Edward snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"What? What am I missing here? What favor?" I looked between the two of them a few times before I began to feel dizzy.

"She's going to break the news to Charlie that you have decided you can't wait to marry me. Not even one more week. She sees that it's the only way he won't have a coronary and chain you up in your room," Edward chuckled and shook his head. I instantly perked up.

"Really? Oh, Alice!" I sprang at her and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

Her bell like laugh chimed all around me, lifting my spirits even higher. When I pulled back I saw a silent exchange going on between Jasper and Edward. I arched an eyebrow at Alice. It was all I needed to do for her to understand what I needed. We had gotten so close in the last few months that I had discovered we didn't really need to say anything to each other to completely understand what the other needed. With that realization something warm and comforting bloomed in my chest and spread throughout my entire body.

"Come with me, dear brother. We have some last minute flights to arrange." She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and made a big show out of dragging him back inside.

"That's what it feels like," Jasper said out of nowhere. I looked around to make sure that it was only the two of us left standing by the river.

"Ok, and the random thought award goes to…" I stared at him, puzzled and amused by his seemingly arbitrary sentence. He chuckled at me.

"What you were feeling a minute ago, it's what having siblings feels like. That kind of love, that unending devotion and protective vibe you get from all of us, even Rose, it's what having brothers and sisters is all about," he explained.

I smiled up at him and felt the warmth he was emanating in my direction. We stood there, just sharing our silent moment until I felt something shift in Jaspers mood. His face became serious for a moment before looking at me like he was trying to figure something out. Before I could ask what he was thinking he tugged me into his arms and bounded across the river in a single leap. I was clinging to his shoulders while we raced through the woods, and my mind spun as I tried to figure out what was going on. We stopped after only a few minutes and he set me back on my feet again. I straightened my rumpled shirt and smoothes my windblown hair while trying to stifle a very unladylike snort.

"Um, in the future, could you give me some warning before you run off with me? You know, so I can mentally prepare for flying through trees at breakneck speeds to keep from throwing up on you," I joked. Jasper felt my levity and laughed along with me for a second before his face was serious again.

"I wanted to be out of range, so the others couldn't hear. You seemed a little apprehensive about something, but looked like you wanted to talk. So I figured this might put you more at ease," he explained.

"Wow. I guess Alice and Edward aren't the only ones who read me anymore. I was trying to think of a way to ask you to do exactly this," I said, gesturing around us.

"So what's on your mind, Bella?" Jasper leaned back against a tall fir tree, hands in his pocket. All he needed was a cowboy hat and a piece of straw between his teeth. I snickered at the mental image it conjured up before spilling my internal musings.

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to go get Carlisle and send him here to me without Edward knowing what's going on. Can you do that?" I asked hopefully. I had a plan, I just didn't want anyone getting wind of it. Well, except Alice, and there was nothing I could do about that. But I knew she would keep my secret.

"Sure, honey I can do that. Do I get to know why?" I could tell he was perplexed by my request but not worried. I grinned and shook my head.

"Not this time, sorry Jasper. I want to keep this one pretty close to my chest, no offence," I said while trying to keep the plan from somehow magically appearing on my face.

"Alight, fair enough," he responded good naturedly and then pulled out a small silver phone.

"Hello there. Could you please come out to the woods and follow my scent? That's right, and make sure not to alert prying ears or minds to your actions. Absolutely." He snapped the phone closed and grinned at me.

"Done, darlin', he's on his way."

I grinned back. "Great. Thanks Jasper. How long do you think it will take before-"

"Bella?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Carlisle appeared behind my shoulder, seemingly out of thin air. It took half a minute for my heart to stutter back to its normal pace.

"Sorry, I wasn't far away when I got the call." Carlisle said and at least he had the decency to look contrite. Jasper, on the other hand, was chuckling loudly a few feet away.

"It's fine," I said while glaring at Jasper. He continued to laugh as he loped in the direction we had come from.

"Well, if you don't require my assistance any further?" He turned and arched an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you again."

He nodded at me once before tearing away through the trees, vanishing like an apparition. I turned back to Carlisle and bit my lip. This was where it got a little tricky.

"What can I do for you, Bella?" he asked kindly.

"I hope you don't mind the cloak and dagger scheme. I didn't want Edward to overhear me," I started. Carlisle held up on hand and nodded in understanding, so I kept going. "I want you to be completely honest with me, and in return I promise to be honest with you. Does that seem fair?"

"Of course," he answered. I pulled in a deep breath.

"I kept something from you before. I didn't mean to, but Edward was always around when we discussed my change and I didn't want to add to his guilt by telling you the real truth. When James bit me, when his venom was in my system, the morphine didn't help. I felt everything," I informed him quietly. I cast my eyes down at my feet, ashamed of what I had admitted.

"I see. Is there anything else I should know?" His voice was calm, not angry like I had expected. I peeked up at him carefully to double check, but there were no signs of anger in his face either.

"Not on that front. I just knew that you were planning on giving me morphine again before Edward changed me in hopes that I wouldn't be able to feel as much. I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't waste the drugs. They won't make a difference." I shrugged, feeling a little defeated.

"Well, I'm glad you told me. Would you mind my asking why you want to keep that from Edward?" There was no condescension of judgement in his voice, just curiosity.

"I know he hopes that my pain will be lessened, and I thought if he knew that he would object to changing me more than he already has been," I explained my rather selfish logic, hoping he wouldn't think less of me for it. I still had a huge favor to ask of him.

"You know why that is, don't you?"

"He doesn't want me to feel that kind of pain. Especially since it will be him that causes it." I nodded somberly and took a deep breath. "That brings me to my question of you. Do you think he'll ever forgive himself? For being the one that puts me in so much pain, I mean?" I looked up at Carlisle, hopeful that he would set my mind at ease. I knew though, once I saw the sadness in his butterscotch eyes that it was a false hope. I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

"Bella, you know my son almost as well as I do at this point. You don't need me to tell you how he will berate himself for decades to come over any pain he ever caused you," Carlisle said gently. I dropped my arms and squared my shoulders before looking back up at him.

"I want you to do it. Please. I know I practically begged and pleaded for Edward to do it, but I can't go through with it. I can't allow him to torture himself for something that I clearly want so much. I want him to be there for me when I change, but not to be distracted by the fact that I am in so much pain because of a necessary evil that I asked him to commit. I just can't put him through that, Carlisle. I won't." I shook my head firmly.

Carlisle's expression turned serious and he nodded at me. "Alright, Bella. I told you before that I would do that for you, and I keep my word. Just let me know when and I will do my best to make it as least traumatic as I possibly can."

Something about his manor and his words struck a chord with me. I didn't want this to be another business like arrangement. I wanted him to know why I had asked him above everyone else. I walked up so that we were only a foot apart and smiled up at him.

"Carlisle, do you know why it's you that I came to? It has nothing to do with the fact that you think you are one of the only ones who would be capable of pulling this off without possibly killing me. I don't think anyone in our family could really do that, even Jasper. I know you all love me, just as I love you. I came to you because you are like a father to me. I am going to walk down the aisle tomorrow and be handed off to your son, thus severing a tie from my father. Soon after I will be changed into one of you and become a permanent fixture in this family. I won't be able to see Charlie for fear that I might lose him in one horrific way or another. As far as families and parents go, you and Esme are who I will have now. That's why I'm asking you. In my eyes, this helps me bind myself to you and our family in a very tangible and irreversible way." He smiled lovingly at me and it gave me the courage to keep going.

"I had considered asking Esme, since she hadn't ever created a child of her own, and because she has been more of a mother figure to me than Renee ever has. But like Edward, I know she won't be able to handle the idea of putting me through any kind of pain. Not that it will be easy for you," I quickly amended. "But you have done this before, and I know that when I tell you I don't blame you for any of it, you will believe me and not beat yourself up for decades. I guess, my relationship with Edward aside, I just want to truly become one of your daughters."

"Bella, you _are_ one of my daughters. You have been a part of this family long before you and Edward decided to be married. Before you wanted to be changed. We would have kept you even if you chose to stay human. We all love you so much. Even Rosalie," he added with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Yeah, I am beginning to see that for myself now," I snickered while wiping away the tears that had leaked from the corners of my eyes during our exchange.

"But you are very correct in assuming that both Edward and Esme would be the most troubled by causing you any kind of pain, physical or otherwise. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to tell Esme that you had considered her and why, once your change is underway and Edward finding out is no longer a risk. I know she would be really touched by that knowledge." He produced a white handkerchief from his pants pocket and handed it to me with a loving smile.

I nodded, drying my tears with the soft square before handing it back to him with a grateful smile. "Sure, that would be fine."

"I think we'd better get back before Edward comes looking for you. We can walk if you'd like, until we get to the river. I'm afraid that I'll have to carry you over that unless you feel like having a bit of a swim." He grinned at me and I giggled in return.

"You can carry me over the river. I really don't feel like getting these clothes wet. Plus, Edward might lecture you about the temperature of the water and how my delicate human body might suffer from hypothermia or pneumonia," I teased.

"Yes, he does often forget that I've been practicing medicine a lot longer than he has even been alive. Especially when it comes to anything that involves a certain brunette." He winked at me.

I blushed and shook my head. "Just threaten to ground him, Carlisle. Tell him if he insists on acting like an irrational teenager that you are going to treat him like one. See if that makes him shut his yap more often."

We walked back to the house like that, joking and laughing in such a natural way that I felt a small pang of envy for Rosalie and Alice. My relationship with Charlie or Renee had never been that easy. I was instantly comforted by the thought that while I loved my parents with all my heart for who they were, that I could love Carlisle and Esme as well, and enjoy a more traditional type of family atmosphere in the coming years than I had ever been exposed to. Well, as traditional as a group of vampires could ever be. And despite the threats that once again loomed close by, and the fact that my wedding day would now be tomorrow, I walked back with a huge smile on my face, and peace and contentment filling up my heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so I know you all have your own versions of how their first time would go. I hope this at least does it some justice :-) Enjoy my version of the wedding and wedding night!**

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

I had never believed in happily ever after, or fairy tales of any kind. I had never believed in fate, or destiny, or soul mates. And since my change almost a century ago I didn't believe that Heaven would ever be a possibility for me.

Until I saw Bella descend the stairs in her wedding dress, clutching her fathers arm. Then I knew. No more doubts. No more questioning. Because there she was. My happily ever after. My soul mate. My Heaven here on Earth. It took every ounce of self control I had mastered in the last ninety years not to run to her and walk her the rest of the way down the makeshift aisle myself.

But I waited, still as a statue, for her to be brought to me. I was so frozen in place, in fact, that Jasper had to silently remind me to breathe. It's just that she was so stunning in her gown that I literally had to force myself to draw breath. She looked exactly like I had pictured in my head a thousand times when I had dreamed about us getting married. The dress was like something out of my time period when I was human; elegant and soft, but pure Bella. Her skin was cream and roses, highlighted more with the delicious blush she wore, and her hair was piled in a soft mound on the crown of her head. She positively glowed like an angel as she floated gracefully towards me. I couldn't stop the ridiculous grin from stretching across my face when Charlie finally placed her delicate little hand in mine.

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by as we danced – well, I danced with Bella perched on my feet, but I wasn't complaining – laughed, and talked with all the happy guests. Dancing with her as my wife was truly the proudest moment I ever had in all my years walking this earth. I couldn't help caressing her perfect skin and kissing her soft lips while I glided her effortlessly around the floor. She was mine, well and truly mine. I felt like someone should pinch me or that a bolt of lightning should strike me to bring me down off cloud nine. The day couldn't have been any more perfect.

Renee and Phil had arrived that morning, and Bella had never looked happier to see her mother. They had practically been attached at the hip until Alice had to forcefully extricate her in order to get Bella dressed on time. The rest of the guests hadn't had a problem with the date change either. Well, except Charlie. But as promised, Alice had handled that problem smoothly. He even smiled when walking her down the aisle. Though his thoughts were decidedly homicidal when I removed the garter _with my teeth_ from his only child's thigh.

The only sour note the entire evening was when Bella looked out in the small crowd of family and friends and her eyes misted over with sadness. Billy, Seth, and Sue came, as did Sam and Emily, in support of Bella. Jacob, however, did not. While I was secretly relieved not to have to listen to his insanely loud thoughts all evening, thoughts that usually surrounded my wife, I was upset for the hurt it his absence inflicted upon Bella. I had taken a moment to speak privately with Sam while Bella was dancing with Ben Cheney, Angela's date.

"Congratulations," Sam offered kindly with a small nod.

"Thank you, Sam. And thank you and Emily for coming. It means the world to Bella to have you all here with us to celebrate." I smiled at him genuinely.

"Well, we really like Bella and wanted to see her happy. I've truly never seen her smile more than she has this evening," Sam commented, looking at Bella light up once again when Seth offered to dance with her.

"Yes," I agreed. "She really seems to be enjoying herself."

I heard his thoughts before he managed to ask the question that had been weighing on his mind.

"Was there any particular reason the wedding date has been moved up?" He asked hesitantly. I could see that he in no way wanted to start any kind of conflict, but his mind desperately needed to be put at ease. I decided the whole truth would serve us best at that point.

"Alice has been having visions lately of Bella being changed by an unknown vampire. We think it's one of the same ones that have been attacking people down on the reservation," I informed him quietly. His eyes abruptly turned serious.

"So what does that mean for Bella, now that you are married?" I could hear what he wasn't saying aloud, for fear of being overheard. His assumptions that either Bella wouldn't survive our honeymoon or that I was taking her away to change her without their knowledge made me bristle defensively. The scenarios were positively sickening.

"As soon as there have been any concrete decisions we will be informing you of them," I responded coolly.

Carlisle, who had been listening intently to the conversation, appeared instantaneously. He placed one hand on my shoulder, a gentle reminder not to let my temper get the better of me.

"We, of course, will be discussing any plans that Bella may or may not have about her future with you when she has made any decisions. I give you my word Sam, nothing will be done without your knowledge. We just wanted to be sure that nothing was done to Bella against her will. That can't be taken away from her," Carlisle spoke quietly, but with an authority in his voice he very rarely used. It definitely made Sam stand up and take notice.

"I appreciate that, Carlisle," Sam responded evenly. "And I agree that Bella should always have a say. No one should take that away from her."

_Not even you._

I shot him a glare but said nothing. He wisely decided to change the subject.

"There have been a few more sightings on the reservation. A few of the wolves caught a fresh scent while running patrol yesterday." Sam looked meaningfully at Carlisle, but I was the one to respond, since I was privy to the information he hadn't spoken aloud.

"An entirely different scent than the ones before?" I wanted to make sure I had understood his thoughts correctly. He nodded somberly.

"That makes three now," Carlisle mused, so quietly it was almost to himself.

_We are going to have to talk about this with the others. I'm going to speak with Alice and Jasper. Are you alright here? Maybe you should get back to Bella._

I smiled and nodded at his suggestion. And then I did exactly that. After excusing myself from Sam, I made my way over to where Bella was posing for pictures with Esme and Rose. She was radiating such joy that I would have cried if I had been capable of shedding actual tears. It warmed me through and through to see her so blissfully happy.

_Wipe that dopey look off your face, Edward. You look like an escape mental patient._

In a very Bella-like move I stuck my tongue out at Rose, causing her to laugh out loud in sheer surprise. It occurred to her that she had never actually seen me act like a child before, and she found it extremely amusing. We all spent the next twenty minutes posing for various pictures that Alice had insisted Katherine take for the photo album she would be putting together. I had to work very hard at keeping my smile in place when I overheard that, in light of new information so thoughtfully given by Sam about the presence of a third vampire, Alice and Jasper were now packing some bags of their own. I decided to keep that little detail from Bella until later. No need to upset her until it was absolutely necessary. I would let her enjoy the evening as long as possible before burdening her with reality.

As it happened there wasn't too much more for us to stick around for, and before I knew it she was throwing the bouquet into Angela's hands while we stood on the front porch, cameras flashing away. Bella suddenly had a flash of panic and looked up at me with her big, chocolate eyes.

"Edward, I can barely walk in heels and this dress, let alone run in them. And if we walk to the car Emmett is going to drown me in rice!" she hissed anxiously.

I smiled down at her and gave her a wink. "Don't worry my love, I've got you covered."

She arched an eyebrow at me curiously until I reached down and swept her up in my arms. She giggled, threw her arms around my neck, and grinned out at everyone waiting to wish us farewell. I shot Emmett a look of warning as I heard his inner threats to pelt us with buckets of rice faster than the human eye could see. Rose must have caught onto his plan, because she smacked him on the arm and glared at him.

"Emmett McCarty, so help me God, you won't get any for a whole month if you ruin this for her!" she hissed too quietly for anyone who wasn't immortal to hear. I smiled at her. I owed her something big and sparkly when we returned home.

In a shower of rice and shouts of congratulations, I whisked my beautiful blushing bride to the awaiting Mercedes we were borrowing from Carlisle for the week. I tucked us both into the backseat and we sped away as Bella turned to wave one last goodbye to everyone she loved. When she turned back she was startled that I was still in the backseat with her.

"Um, Edward, who's…" her eyes shot to the front of the car and widened to the size of dinner plates when Alice's head came poking around the passenger seat.

"Surprise!" Alice chirped.

Bella's eyes shot to the driver's side and then narrowed in suspicion when she saw Jasper behind the wheel. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and turned a laser glare on me that could cut through diamonds. I tried to smile at her reassuringly but she was having none of that.

"Please, please tell me they are just driving us to the airport, Edward," she said in a growl that would have made a vampire shudder. And I would know.

Jasper chuckled lowly from the front seat. Luckily Bella hadn't heard him, otherwise I was pretty sure she would turn her wrath on him.

_Would you like some assistance, bro? I can tone it down a bit for you. It might be necessary in a few seconds._

I shot him a withering look and muttered 'no' so quietly only he and Alice could hear me. I waited for Alice to explain her presence, but she just rolled her eyes before looking at me meaningfully. Great. Thanks a lot, Alice.

"We aren't taking a plane, love. Now please just calm down and let me explain what is going on," I said softly, staring deeply into her eyes. My attempts to dazzle her were painfully ineffective. I sighed and sat back.

"Sam informed us at the wedding that the pack discovered a new trail yesterday from a third vampire. Since their numbers keep going up and Alice still can't get a clear picture of any of them or what their intentions for you are, they thought it would be best to put up extra walls of defence around you." I could see her anger and incredulity burning in the heat of her face with each word that left my lips. When she finally blew, I had already braced myself.

"Are you freaking kidding me? No! I mean, Alice, Jasper, I love you both dearly, but there is no way in hell that you are coming on our _honeymoon_!" she shrieked. I knew there was no way she was finished, so I just let her get it all out.

"This is our time to be alone. Isn't it enough that I have to live with you all after we get back, with your super sensitive hearing and other senses that don't give me ANY privacy whatsoever? Can't you all just give me a few days to be happy and have a somewhat normal honeymoon experience? I mean, come on!" she ranted until she ran out of steam. She huffed out a breath before slumping back into the leather seat, frowning adorably. Her face hadn't lessened its shade of scarlet even after she finished shouting.

For the billionth time, I wanted to know what she was thinking and why she was so angry. I was shocked into silence when I heard Jasper's thoughts processing her feelings.

_She's absolutely mortified, Edward. Not to mention nervous, disappointed, and sad. Say something to reassure her. _

When I didn't speak up soon enough, Jasper's worry over Bella's feelings got the better of him and he beat me to it.

"Bella, darlin', I promise it won't be as bad as you think. You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Jasper said softly.

"We just love you so much, we don't want to see anything happening to you," Alice provided with wide eyes. She was the picture of concern while she expertly stared Bella down. "And I know what you're thinking, sister dearest. But rest assured there will be no excuses tonight. Especially not because of us. We won't be in hearing range all evening, I swear it."

I tuned into Alice's mind to hear what she was thinking about Bella's fears, and what I found there left me speechless.

_She's going to be afraid of you backing out due to our presence there. You need to get over the whole surprise aspect of this honeymoon and put her mind at ease. Tell her where we are going and exactly how it's going to work. You need to give her this, Edward. _

I took her advice. "Bella, I've arranged to have a place all to ourselves for the week. It's on an island in British Columbia, so there aren't many people there anyway. We'll be staying alone in one part of the inn while Alice and Jasper are in a completely other part. I promise that they won't be making a nuisance of themselves the entire time we are there." I shot Alice a look of warning as I said the last part.

Bella seemed to thaw at that bit of information. At least the color normalized in her lovely face again. She met my eyes while unfurling her arms and gently folding her hands in her lap. Chewing on her bottom lip she appeared to lose herself in some deep thoughts as her eyebrows pinched together.

_She's not angry anymore, but she's still nervous. And confused. Maybe you should tell her more. _

Silently agreeing with Jasper's analysis I quickly continued. "I didn't know Jasper and Alice were accompanying us up there until only a few hours ago. But I can assure you, love, it isn't going to change a thing. I promise you won't even know they are there."

Alice finally caught on and offered her own conciliatory news. "Really Bella, Jazz and I will be hunting and antiquing in the little town that's a few miles away for the majority of time on the island. You'll have the whole place to yourselves practically the whole time."

That did the trick. Bella's rigid posture relaxed fully as she exhaled a deep breath. The corners of her full lips turned up in a small smile. She turned to me with a mock grimace and leaned into me, stopping an inch from my lips. Her warm breath washed over me, causing tingles to travel the length of my body and stir my arousal.

"So, how long until they take a hike and leave us alone?" She arched an eyebrow at me suggestively as she trailed her fingers from my knee to my upper thigh. Despite my efforts I couldn't control the low growl that rumbled through me. Alice made no attempt to hide her chiming laugh, nor did Jasper.

_She is all mischief right now, bro. Well, that and some serious lust brewing beneath the surface._

"Well, er…the car ride should take around two hours and then we have to catch a ferry, which takes about ninety minutes. So by my calculations-" I rambled nervously until her fingers slid up my chest and neck before landing on my lips to silence me.

"In other words, not soon enough?" she asked archly.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Precisely, my love."

She leaned in and very gently brushed my cold, hard lips with her very soft, very warm ones before leaning back and grinning widely at me.

"Ok," she said simply, then turned her attention away from me and towards the now very unwelcome pair in the front seats.

"So, Alice, you said you're going antiquing? That sounds like fun," she said, leaning forward in rapt interest.

I sat stone still, completely mystified by her reaction. She had gone from blazing mad to resigned to teasing to completely ignoring me in a space of five minutes. What had just happened here? And better yet, if she kept absentmindedly trailing her finger tips along my knee like that I was going to make Jasper pull over at the nearest motel and take Alice for a nice long run.

_Don't even think about it, Edward. You planned your honeymoon very well and on such short notice, you wouldn't want to ruin it now with a quickie on 80 thread count sheets. _

I saw her shudder delicately as she and Bella continued to talk about the cutesy little town that she and Jasper planned to explore. I grimaced and oh-so-subtly shifted in my seat as to not alert Bella of my…er…predicament. Jasper, of course, already knew and he didn't appreciate my lack of control over my emotions one little bit.

_Think of something else, Edward or I'm going to have to stop the car and borrow Alice for a while, and then we'll miss the last ferry. _

I saw Alice's eyes go slightly out of focus for a brief moment before she smirked and began bombarding me with pictures of her and Jasper. In costumes. With props. In…MY ROOM!

"Alice," I hissed too quietly for Bella to hear.

_Oh, unclench Edward! Do you really think we would have sex in YOUR ROOM? Please! None of that was real. Well, except for the costumes. And the props. And the position…_

I immediately tuned out of her mind, but I couldn't shake the disturbing images that were now permanently branded into my perfect-recall vampire brain. Jasper instantly relaxed his death grip on the steering wheel and smiled at his wife. My arousal had vanished with lightning speed and I suddenly had the urge to break open my skull and pour an entire gallon of bleach in there. Gross. There were just some things I didn't need to know.

We drove the rest of the way to the border without any more instances of Alice intervening for my own good. Thank God. That meant I was spared from any more unsettling images. However, I was once again greeted with curiosity by two deep pools of milk chocolate when Alice produced four passports to gain our access into Canada. I could see the wheels turning in Bella's beautiful mind as we were waved through the checkpoint.

"We had a new passport drawn up for you," I explained and handed her the previously unused document.

She opened the front cover and scanned page, stopping to smile as she ran a finger over her new name: Isabella Marie Cullen. She looked up at me, still puzzled, but now beaming widely at me.

"Ok, did you steal a picture of me along with my social security number and birth certificate? Because last time I checked all those documents were safely tucked away in my underwear drawer," she teased.

"Absolutely not!" I replied with mock indignation. And then I gave her a wicked smile.

"We have someone who manufactures documents for identification purposes. It helps when we have to relocate quickly or go overseas without wanting to raise any eyebrows," Jasper explained.

"I see," Bella giggled and shook her head.

"This is only one set. You should see how many you get after your change," Alice trilled excitedly.

Bella's eyebrows shot up in shocked amusement, but she didn't ask any more questions. In fact she was uncharacteristically silent until we arrived at the ferry terminal. It was only then she seemed to remember that she was still in her wedding dress. She stared down at herself and bit her lip, blushing furiously. Even without the ability to read her mind I had a pretty good idea as to what was going on in that gorgeous head of hers. I gently tilted her chin up to make her lips accessible and placed a very soft kiss on them before blowing a slow breath across her face as I spoke.

"Bella, love, you will only be the center of attention for around ninety minutes, then we will be alone for an entire week." I tried to distract her by staring intensely into her eyes, knowing that she would hear the insinuation I was too respectful to make with others present. Her pupils dilated and her breath stopped for a few seconds before speeding up considerably. If it were possible, her cheeks only reddened more. I briefly wondered how flushed I could make her when given the right opportunity. And what other areas of her body would have such a delicious glow to them when she was aroused.

"Damn, Edward! Tone it down, will you?" Jasper hissed under his breath. Alice giggled and reached over to pat his arm sympathetically.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her against my body in a tight embrace, resting her head on my shoulder while Jasper drove onto the ferry. Ninety minutes, I told myself, I only have to hold out another ninety minutes.

Bella's POV

The place was absolutely beautiful. It was like I was walking through a dream. Only, I'm pretty sure that in any dream I've ever had about Edward and me, Alice and Jasper were not lurking somewhere in the background. The thought that they would be privy to any of our honeymoon activities made me do a full body shudder. One that I hopefully kept from my new husband (I will never get used to that word, no matter how long it applies) so as to not wound his pride or give him the wrong impression of how I was currently feeling.

The 'little inn' he had taken us to, called Hastings House, sat proudly on a small island called Salt Springs that overlooked the Ganges Harbour – or so the lovely receptionist said. The inn sat on something like twenty acres, so despite the close proximity to the little town we passed through called Ganges, we felt quite well removed. The sheer size of the place was ridiculous for just the four of us, however. It seemed more than a little excessive. There were six different buildings in which you could stay in any number of rooms. Edward had placed us in the Somerset suite. It was located within a cluster of other stilted suites near the bay and close to the main Manor house. And of course, it was stunning.

The room was huge, but not intimidating, with a living and dining area. There was a fireplace set into the right wall with two antique arm chairs and an overstuffed sofa with ottoman nearby. Further back towards the far wall, which was comprised mainly of windows and glass doors to take advantage of the sea and forest views, was a large oak dining table for four people and a wooden desk with antique lamp. The entire suite was decorated in soothing earth tones with little accents of wood here or there. The bedroom was off the left of the living area and was impressive in and of itself. It held an absolutely humongous bed piled high with soft, fluffy pillows and duvet, and a large wardrobe with mirrored frontage on the opposite wall.

As Edward helped the receptionist, a kind man named Brian, with our bags I wandered into the huge bathroom that was right off the bedroom. It was just as elegant as the rest of the suite. It had a large walk in shower with a clear glass door (that was an embarrassing consideration) and a jetted tub that could easily fit two people, if not more. There were two porcelain pedestal sinks and a wooden vanity that sat between them, but I knew I would be the only one utilizing that part of the suite. No mundane human needs for my not-so-human husband.

_Gah, there's that word again! ::sigh:: Better get used to it Swan…_

I started at the mental use of my maiden name. That wasn't me. Not anymore. I was a Cullen now. The realization washed over me like a tropical ocean swell, warming me from the tips of my toes all the way to the ends my hair. No matter what happened from here on out, I was one of them. I was part of the family.

"What are you thinking?" Edward had crept up behind me, wrapped his long arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I sighed in contentment while I leaned back into his stony chest. "Nothing really, just that I'm part of your family now."

"You've always been part of the family, Bella. The wedding just legalized it in the human world," he countered, trailing slow kissed along my shoulder to the base of my neck.

My heart spluttered in my chest as I looked around the now very empty bedroom. I pulled a deep, slow breath in through my nose, filling my lungs to capacity. The move was supposed to settle my quaking nerves, but I was filled to the brim with Edward's captivating scent of sunshine and honey, which only made matters worse. I rested my hands over top of his arms, lightly tracing the marble planes of his wrist and the backs of his hands with my fingertips. A low rumble in his chest vibrated my back causing a flash of heat in my lower belly. Before I would let myself get too carried away I needed to know something; put my mind at ease.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I hadn't meant for my voice to come out so breathy, but with his lips and tongue tickling along my neck I was lucky to get any use out of my vocal chords at all. He chuckled against my skin, his cool breath coming out in short bursts.

"They are on the other side of the island tonight, about ten miles away. It's as far as they can be without getting wet," he whispered lowly in my ear. I shivered.

"When will they be coming back," I squeaked out as his fingers splayed across my ribcage before curling against the fabric of my dress again. The sensation caused goose bumps to break out all over me. The heat in my lower abdomen intensified significantly.

"Not until well after sunrise. But I wouldn't worry about them, love. They aren't the ones who are trying to figure out how to get you out of this wedding dress without ripping it," he whispered the last few words suggestively while simultaneously tightening his fingers against the fabric again. I couldn't contain the whimper that escaped my parted lips. All thoughts of Alice and Jasper fled my brain, leaving only the promise of tonight to fill every vacant space.

"Before we get too involved may I propose a steaming hot bath?" He released my waist and gently turned me around, raising one finger to indicate that I should wait for something. Before three seconds passed there was a light knock at our front door. He smiled before going to answer it, leaving me practically dizzy from his teasing. I leaned against the bed to steady myself. He was back moments later holding a silver bucket and two champagne flutes. He flashed my favorite crooked smile and held up the bucket.

"Compliments of Alice," he explained, shaking his head. I giggled. It was the same brand we had been drinking at the bridal shower. "Would you care for some?"

I nodded. "Yes, please."

"So, would you like me to run you a bath, Bella?" He set down the bucked went about pouring me a glass.

"Only if you'll join me." I didn't know where the sudden burst of courage came from to make me so brazen, but once the words were out there I couldn't take them back. More importantly, I didn't want to. He froze for a second before turning and handing me a crystal flute filled with amber liquid.

"Are you sure, love? I can give you some privacy if you prefer. I don't mind," he offered gently. He had a very guarded look on his face that made me curious as to his intentions.

I took a long, slow sip from the glass, letting the cold liquid bubble on my tongue for a few seconds before swallowing. I never broke eye contact with him.

"I don't want privacy. I want you," I informed him softly. I watched his eyes darken minutely and my heart skipped a few beats.

"I had hoped you would say that. I would love to join you." His voice was low and gravely, but still velvety smooth. It took all my self control not to just jump on him.

He moved lithely into the bathroom and before long I heard the water running. Something that felt more like bats than butterflies battered against the walls of my stomach. I began to tremble all over as the beginnings of a panic attack tried to take root in my mind. I quickly tipped back the remainder of the champagne in my glass before hastily pouring myself more. As the alcohol warmed my insides I felt my nerves settle. The side affects gave me a light, warm, fuzzy feeling, stifling my anxieties and giving my courage a much needed boost. I wasn't foolish enough to gulp down the second glass, remembering what an ass Jessica had made of herself when she'd had too much to drink, so I sipped it calmly while I waited for the tub to fill. A few minutes later Edward hesitantly emerged from the bathroom.

"I need you to check the temperature and make sure it isn't too hot for you. And I thought you might…need some help removing your gown." He swallowed thickly before meeting my eyes. I bit my lip to keep from gasping out loud. Long gone was the beautiful golden hue I was so used to. It was replaced by a burning onyx that made my bones feel spongy and brought a rush of heat between my thighs. When I moved towards him shakily I realized that my panties were a little more than just damp.

_No going back now. You're just going to have to take the bull by the horns…or so to speak. _

I tried to appear confident as I placed my now half empty glass on the vanity and turned my back Edward, facing one of the mirrors and sinks. I watched him unflinchingly while he slowly unbuttoned my wedding dress. He kept his eyes on his task, though I knew he didn't need to. I was calmed further by his apparent nervousness. But unlike me, a few glasses of champagne wouldn't help him at all. When I felt cool air on my back and the dress fall loosely on my shoulders I knew he was finished. He took a step back before lifting his eyes to the mirror to meet mine. I nearly melted. The love and desire in them smoldered so deeply that it was quite possible it would become a permanent fixture in his eyes. I swallowed twice so my voice wouldn't crack when I spoke again.

"Would you please get a hanger out of the wardrobe? If I don't hang this up right away Alice will fillet me alive," I said as lightly as I could. Edward chuckled as he exited the bathroom.

As quickly as I could without making myself fall over, I shimmied the dress down to the floor and stepped out of it. I retrieved the gown from the floor and held it up in front of me like some sort of silken shield. I suddenly wasn't ready for him to see me in the very specific undergarments that Alice had chosen for me. I didn't have much time to adjust to the idea as Edward slowly, even for human speed, made his way back into the bathroom with a hanger. He paused in front of me, his eyes sweeping over the length of me still clutching my dress like a life preserver, and offered me the hanger with a timid smile. I tried to return the smile with a bit more confidence, but it faltered when I really looked at him.

He had undressed a little while in the bedroom. He stood before me, shirt partially unbuttoned, belt, jacket, and tie already removed. When my eyes swept down to the floor I noticed his feet were bare as well. I was able to smile more genuinely with the realization that he was trying to even things out a little. It wasn't just me that was stripping down, he was matching my pace. Well, at least to a certain degree. I felt a rush of confidence that came with the knowledge that he wanted this as much as I did and that he wasn't going to look for an excuse or try to back out. I took the hanger and attached my dress to it very precisely, still holding it up in front of me to block any view he would have had until I was finished. I walked past him and shut the bathroom door, hanging the dress on one of the hooks.

I heard a sharp intake of breath when my back to was him and knew that he had turned around to see what I was wearing. The white silk corset was trimmed in lace and had a matching panty that had made me feel very sexy yet elegant at the same time when I had put them on this morning. I chose to opt out of stockings, instead just freshly shaving my legs and going barefooted in my very pretty white heels. Because of all the practice Alice had insisted I get in wearing such footwear, I hadn't had one accident in them. I could even walk somewhat gracefully. I turned around to face him calmly, but I couldn't help playing with the lace that lined the bottom of the corset.

"Um, would you mind helping me out of this, too? I can't unlace it by myself."

_Ok, FYI, confident women don't say UM! Get it together Bella. _

Edward swallowed hard and nodded his head, his eyes never leaving mine. I walked slowly up to him before turning around and pressing my hands to my chest. I didn't want it to slip off as he unlaced it. His hands made light work of the intricate lacing and I instantly felt that I could breathe a bit deeper when it was sufficiently loosened. I looked up at him over my shoulder and bit my lip before whispering a quiet 'thank you'. I let the material slip down to my waist before pushing it past the swell of my hips so that it fell to the floor. I placed one hand on the sink to steady myself while stepping out of the small circle of fabric.

I expected to feel the cool air on my skin, but the blush that usually took up residence in my cheeks had decided to spread all over my upper body, warming me from my hairline to my navel. I reminded myself that he had already seen me topless and that it wasn't anything new, but in the back of my mind a voice was screaming at me that this was entirely different. Before there were rules, and boundaries, and limits. Now…now there was nothing. Nothing to stop us, nothing to run from, nothing to be afraid of. Those thoughts swirled through me and brought with them a knowledge that this was so right that nothing we did tonight could be awkward or wrong. I instantly felt my body relax. Turning to face him, I smiled up at him warmly before taking a few steps forward to close the gap between us.

We didn't say anything while I stood there and undid the remainder of his buttons. Reaching up, I pulled his shirt down off his shoulders and let it slide to the floor. I stared at him for a moment, just marvelling that this gorgeous man in front of me was really _all mine_ for the rest of eternity. I traced the planes of his chest and stomach with my fingers as they trailed down to the tops of his pants. I paused at the button, looking up at him to be sure he was ready for me to continue. He was breathing hard, his eyes like burning coal as he stared back at me before nodding once. His pants then joined his shirt on the floor when he stepped forward to leave them behind on the clothes pile.

He stood completely naked in front of me for the first time, and though I wanted to take a step back and look over him completely, I knew he was feeling self conscious. So instead I looked into his eyes and tried to communicate with my own how much I loved him, how beautiful I thought he was, and how much I wanted him in that very moment. I saw all the emotions I was feeling reflected back at me and immediately felt more whole and loved and cherished than I ever had in my entire life. I leaned into him and placed a soft kiss to his lips. I hadn't meant for it to become anything just yet, but his response was so intense that it took my breath away.

He cupped my cheeks with his cool hands and deepened the kiss in a matter of seconds, groaning loudly when I parted my lips to gasp in a breath of surprise. My hands pressed firmly to his chest while his fingers combed back into my hair, nimbly removing the hairpins in record time, allowing my locks to spill into his hands and down my back. Our tongues danced as we clutched each other desperately. I was almost dizzy by the time he let me pull away for a much need breath. His lips trailed down my jaw and neck while his fingers grazed down the length of my spine. I shivered in pure pleasure when he lightly gripped the top of my panties, slowly easing them down over my hips. He placed wet open mouthed kisses along my collar bone, down between my breasts, along my stomach, stopping just beneath my belly button. I reached down and clutched two fistfuls of his hair, throwing my head back and moaning when I felt his tongue circle my navel. My whole body trembled as he eased my panties down my ankles while kissing along my lower belly. I practically yelped when he sucked _very lightly_ on the skin right above my hipbone.

Edward looked up at me, heavy lidded eyes drinking in my now naked form. I'd never thought of myself as very attractive, let alone sexy. But the way he looked at me in that moment, I felt like the most desirable woman in the world. I kept my hands in his hair, combing my fingers through his thick, messy locks while he unfastened my shoes and helped me out of them without breaking my neck. It was so sensual, the two of us undressing each other, him helping me out of my wedding attire. There was something poetic and incredibly romantic about the gesture.

Edward stood back up, running his hands up the sides of my body from my ankles to my cheeks. By the time he reached my face I was ready to pounce on him. It was when he released me to grasp my hands and pull be back towards the tub that I remembered why we were in the bathroom to begin with. We eased into the steamy water, facing each other with our legs slightly entangled when we finally sat down. Our bodies were only a few inches apart, but the electric hum that flowed between us seemed to complete the connection we had yet to make.

"I...I'm unsure of what to do…where to begin," Edward whispered. He reached up, water streaming from his hand and arm, and caressed my cheek. The vulnerability in his eyes combined with the sweetness of his touch almost brought me to tears.

"So am I," I confessed, peering up at him from under my lashes.

He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before slowly crushing his lips down on mine. Reaching up to twine my hands in his hair, I skimmed along his skin, noticing how much warmer it had become in the bathwater. That was the last coherent thought I had for a while. The moment our lips touched it was like someone lit an inferno under and all around us. I tightened my fists in his hair and gasped when his hands smoothed up my stomach and cupped both my breasts. Squeezing in them gently, I moaned into his open mouth when he rolled my nipples into stiff peaks between his thumbs and forefingers.

Something primal and instinctual took over within me as the heat in my belly exploded like a long dormant volcano. I kept one hand firmly locked in his soft bronze hair while I ran my hand along his muscled torso, dipping into the water to wrap around his length. There was nothing tentative or unsure about my movements this time as I stroked him hard, swiping my thumb over his swollen tip every so often. I felt the rumble of his deep growl before the sound reached my ears. The sheer pleasure that sound created between my thighs made me quiver.

I pulled my lips away from his, gasping for breath, before kissing down his jaw and neck, down along his shoulder, and then back up to his ear. His hands continued to tease my breasts, making me whimper and moan his name. He was breathing just as hard until one of his hands ceased it ministrations on my sensitive nipples and reached down between my legs. Before I could even try to think, his long dextrous fingers were stroking along my entrance. I thought I would hyperventilate when his thumb began making slow, tight circles around my clit. I was so aroused from all the taunting and teasing that I knew release was eminent. I couldn't even prepare myself for the force of my orgasm, it hit me so fast. I bit down on Edward's neck to try and keep myself from screaming so loud, but it made no difference. I thrashed and bucked against his hand but he never relented as I rode out the waves of ecstasy. I released his hair and gripped his shoulder to try and regain some balance. Edward didn't give me a chance.

I hadn't stopped stroking him through the mind blowing way he played my body and I guess it just became too much for him. He grabbed my hips and yanked me against his body, sloshing water out of the tub and pressing our chests together so tightly it felt like we became one person. My skin was so flushed and feverish that the coolness of his marble body brought me acute belief. I released his arousal to wrap my arm around his shoulders, pulling myself up so that we were almost eye to eye. We stayed that way for a minute, staring at each other longingly, my center poised directly above his thick erection, his head barely brushing against my opening. I was ready, so ready, but I needed to make sure that he was too. I didn't want to do anything that would compromise his control, anything that would be too much for him. So when I saw the raw need in his eyes that I knew matched my own, I didn't hesitate any longer.

One of the things we had both read was that for a woman, her first time can be very painful. More importantly, there can be a decent amount of blood. That's why the bath had sounded like a good idea when he'd mentioned it. It also helped with the other side of things; what position would be best to start with. I knew from my readings in The Guide that it was recommended that the women be on top for her first time. This was to ensure she could control the speed and depth of penetration, as well as being more physically comfortable and pleasurable for her. When I'd read that I had mentally shuddered at the thought. I assumed I would feel awkward and on display. That I wouldn't know how to move or that Edward wouldn't like it as much as he would if he were in control. That I wouldn't know what to do to make either of us feel good.

But now that I was here, actually here at the very moment of contact, I felt none of those things. It was almost instinctual, the way my body moved onto his, slowly taking in his entire length, stretching to accommodate him within me. And while it was a little uncomfortable, it didn't hurt as much as I had feared it would. Even when he broke through the barrier that marked the end of my virginity, I didn't feel anymore than a slight twinge. And then it was gone. Melted away into a warm sensation that made my body hum with pleasure with every twitch my hips and his. I stilled my movements when I had him sheathed entirely within my body and opened my eyes. He had also squeezed his eyes shut and his breaths were coming out fast and hard. His hands gripped my hips tightly, but it only made me want to move against him more.

"Edward, look at me," I instructed breathlessly.

His eyes slowly opened as he complied, and the look in them sent a rush of heat to where our bodies were joined. I felt my muscles clench around him spasmodically. He threw his head back, clenching his teeth, and growled loudly. I felt him twitch inside me and I bit my lip, whimpering lowly. It was so intense, and it felt so much better than I had ever thought possible. And we hadn't even really started yet. When his eyes once again met mine I could see that he was trying to reign in a little of his legendary control. I knew it was something he needed, so I didn't interfere. When I felt him loosen his grip on me I experimentally rocked my hips against his. The onslaught of sensation was extreme. Every time I ground against him I felt my body hum like a tuning fork. I let instinct take over to guide my movements as I ground against his body wantonly.

"Bella," he groaned into my neck.

I threw my head back, sighing in pure pleasure while he licked and kissed along my neck and chest. I felt him lean back a little, deepening our contact, and then felt his tongue flick across my nipple. I moaned loudly, gyrating against Edward while I clutched his shoulders for dear life. When he turned his attention to the other breast I had to bite down on my lower lip to keep from moaning his name so loudly they would hear it on the mainland. My hands worked there way back up to his hair as if on their own accord and I clutched his face to my chest, whimpering and sighing while he kissed and licked all over my breasts and neck. I continued to move against him, moving harder and faster than I thought would ever be possible for my first time. And while it felt incredible, my body felt it was lacking in something specific. Something I needed to feel in order to reach the peaks of passion I could feel building within me. I stilled my movements and pulled his face up to look me in the eye once more. Panting and out of breath I pulled him to me and gave him a searing kiss before leaning to whisper in his ear.

"Take me to bed, Edward."

His eyes shot up to meet mine. His breathing was just as labored as mine, though I knew it wasn't necessary for him. He gently brushed my hair from my face and neck, caressing my skin with each pass of his long fingers. Then he smiled warmly at me, melting my heart into a puddle of goo, before effortlessly lifting me from the now tepid water. After gently setting me back on the tiled floor, I stood there while he lovingly towelled me dry with one of the super soft and fluffy towels that were piled high in the corner. When he stepped back to dry himself I took the time to really look him over for the first time, all my shyness evaporating like the steam from our bath.

He was beyond beautiful. He was Adonis, Michelangelo's David, every bit the demigod in his unclothed form I had always thought he would be. I felt a flash of insecurity with my own imperfect human body until I looked back into his eyes. They liquid pools of onyx, burning with such love and desire that my momentary fears of inadequacy went up in smoke. I quivered under the intensity of his stare until he offered me his hand. I expected to walk into the bedroom with him, but he swept me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed. Holding me with one arm he threw back the covers and gently placed me in the middle. Our eyes locked as he lay over me, caressing my face and neck.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured against my skin.

His fingers trailed down my body, teasing the sensitive spots he knew so well along the way, before he reached down between us and began petting me gently. His long fingers stroked me expertly, making me tremble and moan. When he flicked across my swollen clit my hips bucked up into his roughly. I felt his shaft heavy above me and desperately tried to rub against him. His fingers flicked against me again and I whimpered loudly. His teasing was making me crazy. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled firmly, showing him I wanted him to look at me. He stopped kissing along my neck and complied slowly.

"Edward, please," I gasped, writhing against his hand more as he continued to torment me.

He lowered his head back to mine, devouring me with his kiss. I clung to him, moaning and panting while he shifted his weight between my thighs. I felt him press into me very slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist to allow him easier access and made it more comfortable for me to accommodate him. When he was embedded in me up to the hilt I felt him shudder against me. I kissed along his neck and collarbone until I felt him begin to move inside me. Then all controlled movements went right out the window.

Every thrust of his hips set off a tingle inside me that seemed to build with each movement. I clung to his neck, unable to stop the sounds that erupted loudly from my lips. I could feel my body tensing, just like it had in the bathtub. But this time it was more intense and I could sense that I was right on the precipice of something I'd never felt before. I writhed against him, tightening my legs around his waist in an effort to make him move a little faster, a little harder. When he complied I buried my head in his neck and cried out. My legs started shaking hard and I knew I was so close. I began babbling like an idiot, but couldn't bring myself to care.

"Yes! Edward…don't stop…please…Edward!"

My whole body began to tremble before all the heat and tension that had been building within me suddenly exploded violently before melting right out of my body. I threw my head back against the pillows and screamed while my body convulsed in extreme ecstasy around his. I couldn't quell the noises the fell from my open lips as I fell apart in his arms.

He pressed his forehead to mine as I started to come down and the spastic movements of my body lessened. His thrusts came harder and faster, but I could see the tremendous effort he was using to really hold himself back. I experimentally squeezed my inner walls around him and was rewarded with a very loud growl. My arousal began to build again quickly as I watched his face and his movement. His jaw and eyes were clenched tight, and his whole body seemed to be tensed so much I could see him shaking slightly. I reached one hand up around his shoulders while the other combed through his hair. I felt my lower belly twist and wind up in the extremely pleasurable way that I had begun to recognize. But this time I didn't want to finish without him.

"Open your eyes, Edward," I panted. When he didn't automatically comply I added in a whimper, "Please."

His eyelids flew open and our eyes locked while we moved together in tandem. I bit my lip as I felt my body start to melt into his again. I wanted to look at him this time. I wanted that connection so he could see for himself what he did to me. I felt my inner muscles quiver and clamp around him again, but this time I wasn't alone.

"Bella," he cried right before his body shuddered above mine. He leaned his head back down towards mine and I watched, enraptured, while moaned and cried out incoherent words. Our bodies and breaths and sounds blended into a perfect harmony that was beautiful and glorious and seductive to my ears. As long as I lived I knew I would never hear another sound that rivalled it.

And then our bodies stilled, spent from the intensity of our lovemaking, the sexual tension between us now dissipating into to air like a fine mist. Edward gently rolled off to the side, breaking the connection between our bodies, but pulling me tightly to his chest. I sighed in absolute blissful contentment and nuzzled against his neck, breathing his scent deep into my lungs.

"I love you, Bella. More than life, more than anything on this earth, more than anyone I have ever known," he whispered into my hair.

"You are my life now," I answered simply and felt him smile against my forehead. They were the same words he had responded with the first time I had told him, consciously, that I loved him. I knew he would remember and that it would mean something to him that I had also. And that was how I drifted off to heavenly sleep, wrapped in the arms of the only man I would ever love for all eternity.


	17. Chapter 17

**So this is another chapter that earns the rating. Be warned ;-)**

Chapter 17

Jasper's POV

"Alice, darlin', I know you mean well, but I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't want to be disturbed while on her honeymoon with our brother." I had been watching her flit around the kitchen of our lovely little temporary home for the last twenty minutes or so. I couldn't hold back a chuckle when I watched her whip up some fresh blueberry pancakes.

"Plus, she is only one little human," I added good naturedly, nodding in the direction of the tray she had already piled high with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, fresh fruit, juice, and coffee.

"I know, I know. But Jazz, she is only going to be human for a short time more. I want her to enjoy it," she grinned widely at me and continued to cook. I just shook my head. Alice was an unstoppable force and I knew all too well that once she set her mind to something the only thing anyone could do was stand back and let her be.

I could feel the love she was putting off, as well as the joy she felt in her actions. My wife truly was one of the most giving and selfless creatures I had ever had the privilege of knowing. I suppose that was why she loved Bella so much. They were one in the same, cut from the same mold. I'd never met a human with a kinder heart than Bella. She would make an amazing vampire.

I assisted Alice in carting her mini smorgasbord over to Bella and Edwards' room. Not wanting to show up unannounced, I made sure that Alice and I both warned Edward of our approach with our thoughts. When Alice giggled I felt her mood take on a mischievous hue. I rolled my eyes but slowed to her nearly human pace as we made our way to their door. She didn't even bother knocking, just barged on in as if she was already invited. I sighed heavily and followed. I could feel Edwards' annoyance already.

"Morning wonderful brother of mine," Alice sang while dancing into their bedroom. "Hope you're decent!"

I snickered. Like she didn't already know one way or another. When I heard Edward growl under his breath I couldn't help but chuckle. Walking slowly into the room, I covered my eyes with one hand, cracking my fingers apart less than half an inch, making a show out of peeking.

_Please tell me you two are dressed, bro. I would really rather not see you in flagrante delicto. _

Edwards' irritation eased a little. He even cracked a smile.

"What do you and that demon you call your wife want?" he grumbled, but I could feel his levity bubbling underneath.

"Breakfast silly! After last night I'm sure Bella must be starving," Alice teased, winking very obviously at him. Edward groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"As if you haven't already noticed Alice, Bella is still sleeping." Edward gestured grandly at his snoozing bride. I couldn't resist.

"Looks like you wore her out. Way to go tiger! Who knew a colossal prude such as yourself ever had it in you?" I grinned wickedly at him as he glared icily in return.

"Of course he did! He's had all those years of sexual repression just building up inside of him. Good lord, I wonder how many times Bella will be able to handle in her human form before-" Alice pretended to seriously ponder what she was saying until Edward reached over and grabbed the tray full of food from her hand.

"Ok, OUT!" he snapped, pointing to the open door with his free hand.

"Shh! You're going to wake her too early and then she won't have rested enough to do all the thing you have been fantasizing about since-"

"ALICE!" he hissed, a warning note in his voice.

_Alright, I think you've suffered enough. Give me a second and I'll get her out of here for you. _

I set the tray down on the edge of the bed while Edwards' relief radiated off him. I was just about to sweep Alice up and physically remove her – since she wouldn't go willingly – when Bella stirred in the bed, rolling over and tossing the covers off of most her body. Thankfully most of her torso remained covered, but I did get quite an eyeful of her cleavage. I was surprised that Edward hadn't covered her back up already. That's when it hit me. Revulsion. So strong that I felt my stomach twist painfully. I was confused for a moment as to why looking at his mate would cause such a reaction, but then I felt Alice's anxiety followed by Edwards' self-loathing.

_What the…?_

That's when I saw them. Bruises peppered Bella's porcelain skin, some dark and angry, some light and nearly unnoticeable to the human eye. Our keen senses immediately made the distinct shape of finger impressions on some of them, while others were simply where too much pressure may have been exerted by some other part of the body. In all honesty I wasn't too surprised to see such marks on her. The fact that there were no other injuries that were apparent impressed me. Hell, the fact that she had survived such an encounter impressed me.

Edward growled loudly as those thoughts passed through my mind. I raised my hands out in front of me slowly. His emotions were extremely volatile at the moment, although they were mainly directed at himself. I watched while he reached up and grabbed fistfuls of hair and pulled as hard as he could. Pain registered in him, but it was nothing compared to the inner anguish he was already going to through. He truly hated himself at that moment and it shook me to the core. I immediately send waves of tranquillity at him, but they barely registered.

Alice had stood by in a state of shock for a few minutes, but had thankfully snapped out of it. I could sense her unease and uncertainty, but mostly I could feel concern and sympathy coming off her in waves. She slowly and carefully approached Edward and placed a gently hand on his shoulder. He shook it off angrily and I immediately felt my hackles go up. I knew he was suffering right now, but that was no reason to mistreat someone who only wanted to help. He eyed me apologetically before turning to Alice and sighed.

"Don't," he mumbled and shook his head. He felt so undeserving on anything, especially understanding or comfort. Luckily, Alice wouldn't be deterred.

"Edward, everything will be ok. I promise," she whispered.

He whipped his head up and glared at her, anger pouring off him at her words. "Really? Let me guess, you've seen it? Did you see this too, Alice!"

Alice slowly shook her head, maintaining her calm and eye contact with him. Edward crossed his arms tightly over his chest and continued to glare at her. I once again tried to calm him but was met with such resistance that I simply gave up for the time being. I sighed and shook my head. I knew when it was a lost cause. I threw another speculative glance at Bella. She didn't appear to be feeling any discomfort. Her emotions, though she was sleeping, were positively euphoric. There was even a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Edward merely shook his head at my silent observations. His self-deprecating emotions didn't ease one iota.

I was suddenly hit with an epiphany. I did my damnedest to block out Edward before he could see what I was about to do; I just pictured what Alice and I had gotten up to last night. At first he shook his head rapidly, as though he could dispel the rather disturbing images I was throwing at him, but then he frowned at me and I felt his curiosity pique along with his irritation. Before he could guess my intentions I sent a rather strong wave of energy right to Bella. Her eyes snapped open almost immediately and she bolted upright in bed, heart pounding. I grimaced sheepishly. Perhaps I had overdone it a tad.

"You think?" Edward growled under his breath but then rearranged his features when Bella whipped around and looked at him.

"Good morning! Wow, I feel so awake, I must have slept forever. What time…" when she scanned the room for a clock her eyes landed on Alice and me. She immediately blushed a deep crimson and tugged the sheet up to her neck protectively. Her surprise was only overshadowed by her extreme embarrassment. I made a show of looking up at the ceiling to give her some time to adjust the bed covers.

"Um, hi guys. What are you doing here?" she asked timidly. I chanced a look in her direction and gave her a warm, reassuring smile, sending her waves of comfort and security.

"Good morning, Bella. Alice made you breakfast, and we were simply going to drop it off before you awoke, but we were side tracked." I shot a telling glance at Edward before smiling at her again. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She cocked her head to the side, confused. "Um, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're not in any pain then?" I prodded.

I knew she was beyond embarrassed by my questions, but I was trying to prove a point here. Luckily her irritation took over and she glared right at me. I knew better than to chuckle at her little display, but I couldn't help but think that Edward was right. She was like an angry little kitten when she got mad. It was downright hilarious.

"Told you," he muttered too quietly for Bella to pick up. I hid my smile.

"No," Bella finally answered me flatly. "I feel great. Really, never better. Is the examination done now, Doctor Hale? Have I convinced the two of you that your brother hasn't broken the fragile human with our wedding night antics?" she snapped.

I sent another wave of tranquillity over her and raised my hands up as if in surrender. "It's not us you need to convince, darlin'. But since you brought it up, would you mind sharing exactly how you did feel when you woke up? You know, before you noticed our very unwelcome intrusion upon your honeymoon."

Her eyes narrowed and she folded her arms over her chest. "Like you don't already know," she grumbled, arching an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "Yes, I do. But he doesn't. Care to fill him in so he can stop beating himself up?"

"For what?" She whipped her head around and stared at Edward in alarm. "What's wrong?"

Edward's POV

Damn Jasper. Damn him _and_ Alice. Why couldn't they just leave well enough alone? Wasn't it bad enough that I had to witness Bella's reaction to my monstrous actions last night without having an audience present? I had always known that trying to make love to her while she was still human was a horrible idea, but I had held onto the glimmer of hope that with the right amount of self-control and practice she would be alright. And yet there was the evidence to the contrary, marring her beautiful alabaster skin, screaming accusations at me, telling the entire world what a brute I really was.

And now she was looking up at me, her big chocolate eyes swimming with concern and confusion. I wanted to fall at her feet and beg her forgiveness. I wanted her to yell and scream and call me every dirty name in the book, tell me what a miserable excuse for a man I am and make me grovel on my knees for her to stay with me. To let me make it up to her. And I would, if it took the rest of my existence, I would do everything in my power to make this right. But first I had to explain to her what a beast I really was; show her what I had done to her.

I walked over to her and very carefully lifted her arm, stretching it out before her to illustrate without words what I had done. I was so disgusted with myself that I didn't think I could manage speech. She looked at me quizzically for a moment before glancing down at her arm. I small gasp escaped her lips and I shut my eyes, releasing her arm and clenching my fists at my sides while I waited for the accusations and fear that were sure to come from her.

_She's not in pain, Edward. She's really surprised by what she sees, but she's not in any pain._

I ignored Jasper. It didn't matter if she wasn't physically feeling her injuries at this point. The fact still remained that I had injured her. My wife. My beautiful, perfect, fragile Bella. I was a miserable, despicable excuse for a husband. It would serve me right if she left me and never looked back.

Bella snorted.

My eyes snapped open and I stared at her, slightly taken aback by the look of indifference on her lovely heart shaped face. When I eventually had the courage to meet her gaze I was shocked by what I saw there. No anger, no accusations, just calm. And something else I couldn't readily identify. She smirked at me then went back to examining her arms.

"Hmm, I wonder if this was from the tub or the bed. Or maybe the chair…" she mused lightly, looking up and tapping her chin as if deep in thought.

"Oh wait, the chair was just in my dream, but maybe later." She eyed me hopefully, biting her lower lip. A deep blush spread across her cheeks and she winked at me.

_The little minx! _

I was too incredulous to even register Jaspers amused thoughts. She was teasing me? NOW? Couldn't she grasp what could have happened to her? What I had done? I shook my head disbelievingly.

"Well, I've always thought I needed a little more color. And purple is my favorite," Bella joked with an easy smile. "Now I'll match that new dress you bought me, Alice."

Neither Alice nor Jasper even tried to withhold their laughter. I, on the other hand, found nothing even remotely amusing by the situation. I growled lowly and pinched the bridge of my nose again. Her asinine reaction was beyond infuriating.

_Easy, bro. You should be thankful that she isn't upset about this. She truly is remarkable, and she is beyond correct. You merely look at that girl and she bruises. It's just the way she is._

I refused to let Jaspers sensible words take root in my mind. No, I was despicable. I needed her to see that what I did was way beyond unacceptable.

"Bella, don't…" I started to say but then she glared at me and cut me off, kneeling up on the bed and clasping the sheet close to her body.

"Oh no, Edward, YOU don't!" she snapped, jabbing her finger into my chest. "It's just a few bruises, and considering what we got up to last night and _how many times_ we did it, I'd expected as much. I bruise like a summer ripe peach and you damn well know it! Besides, I've given myself worse from simply walking through the grocery store."

_Uh, Edward, she's pretty pissed. I'd back off a little if I were you, _Jasper warned.

_She's right, Edward. Unless you have sex on a bed of feathers and barely touch her she's going to get a little bruised here or there. It's just how her body reacts. There's nothing you can do short of not touching her that will change that outcome._

At Alice's thoughts I made up my mind. She was right, after all. The only way to ensure that I didn't injure Bella was if I didn't touch her that way again while she was human. So I wouldn't. I would just have to wait until after she was changed. We could still do other things if she wanted, like before, but sex had just been taken off the table. I wouldn't risk hurting her again.

Next to me Alice sighed and did a rather loud face palm. I growled quietly at her theatrics, ready to tell her off at vampire volume when Bella turned her attention to Alice as well.

"Let me guess…he's just decided that he isn't going to touch me again while I'm still human, right?" she asked in a flat monotone.

Alice rolled her eyes and nodded. Bella whirled around and glared daggers at me. Jasper mentally crossed himself and starting saying the rosary in his mind, bidding me farewell. I ignored him. Bella's fury had my full attention. She opened her mouth as if to object, loudly I might add, when she suddenly looked like she changed her mind. She looked calculatingly at me for a long minute before shrugging and plopping back down on the bed.

"Whatever," she said airily before turning to Alice. "So, you brought me breakfast? I'm starving!"

I stood there like a statue, thoroughly confused. I could hear Jasper's amusement at my apparent stupor and Bella's sudden mood swing. But beyond that he wouldn't allow me access to his mind. When I tried I was just bombarded with images of him and Alice in the throws. Ewww.

"I made you everything you like. Scrambled eggs with cheese, blueberry pancakes with butter, no syrup, fresh summer fruits – although technically I didn't make those – bacon, extra crispy, sausage links, freshly squeezed orange juice, and a hazelnut latte!" Alice beamed at the plates full of food, specifically pointing out each item with a flourish.

Bella rolled up one of the pancakes before taking a big bite. Her eyes rolled back slightly in her head and she moaned loudly. I was instantly taken back to last night when I had seen that sort of display numerous times. I knew it was irrational, but I was suddenly very jealous of that pancake. Jasper snorted and snickered under his breath, shaking his head ruefully.

_You won't last two hours. She is going to eat you alive, bro._

I discreetly flipped him off, not taking my eyes off Bella as she tucked into her breakfast with wild abandon. She looked up at Jasper, still standing at the end of our bed, and offered him a sausage. She didn't even bother to hide her playful smirk.

"Hungry Jasper?" she teased.

He hid his revulsion at her food very well and simply grinned at her. "No thanks, lovely. I've already eaten." He winked at her.

She giggled. "Deer?"

He shook his head. "Badger."

"Yummy," she replied dryly with an exaggerated eye roll. "Oh, the things I have to look forward to."

I grimaced at her blasé attitude towards her eventual change. Would she never take it seriously?

She took a long sip of her latte and then slowly ran her tongue along her full upper lip, languorously removing all traces of the white froth that had clung to it. She then turned to smile at Alice.

"And this is why I love you," she sighed. Alice giggled and just waved her off.

"It was nothing. What's a honeymoon without breakfast in bed?" Alice eyed me meaningfully, a wicked glint in her eye before turning back to Bella. "We'll just leave you two to it now. If you need anything else we can bring it by later. Have fun!"

She twirled around, grabbing Jasper by the hand, and bounded back out of the room. I shook my head, hearing their laughter as they ran off towards the woods. I immediately tuned them out when Alice began cataloguing different places on the tiny island where they could 'romp', as she so indelicately put it. I shuddered.

"So, what would you like to do today husband?"

I turned back around to see Bella lying back on the pillows in a very suggestive position. I swallowed thickly as I took in how the sheet barely concealed her breasts, resting almost directly above her pert nipples. Her arms were resting above her head, fingers tangled in the thick mahogany hair that splayed across one of the pillows like a satin curtain. Her skin was flushed a deep pink, playing off her porcelain skin like rose petals reflected on fresh cream. As my inner desires stirred and began roaring to life I rooted my feet to the floor to keep from lunging at her.

And then I caught sight of the slightly purplish marks that adorned her previously flawless body. It was all I needed to push the temptation of her out of my mind and very effectively snuff the fires that had begun within me. I could see the moment she caught my shift in mood and it darkened her eyes with sadness and hurt. As much as I didn't want to upset her or hurt her feelings, I refused to take a risk with her life ever again.

"You decide, love. The choice is yours," I informed her. However, the tension in my voice and the resigned look on my face left little open to interpretation. She knew without even mentioning it that there was one thing we would definitely not be doing.

"While you're busy over there brooding, I'm going to have a shower. You are welcome to join me if you want," she said sweetly, smiling up at me hopefully.

She didn't even wait for me to respond before she slipped out of the bed and stood beside it, gloriously naked. She turned off to the side slightly before stretching her arms up over her head, elongating her gorgeous body and flexing every muscle from her neck to her toes. She was breath taking. When she lowered her arms and looked back over at me I knew I hadn't been able to rearrange my features to something far less, well…lusty, before she took in my expression. On my next breath in I had to bite back a growl and keep my eyes from closing in pure desire as the scent of her arousal completely enveloped me. I knew my eyes had darkened, but there was no way for me to control that reaction, and I simply could not stop staring wantonly at her. She arched an eyebrow at me, smirked, then turned on her heel and headed off to the shower. The sway of her hips told me she knew exactly what she was doing to me and she was inflicting this type of torture on purpose.

I shook myself to try and regain some semblance of reason. That was fine if she wanted to tease and torment me. I deserved whatever she dished out. But no matter what, I would not give in. I would keep her safe. I can do this. I _will_ do this.

I set about cleaning up the breakfast dishes in the sink in the living room before throwing on some of my clothes. I didn't want to give Bella any more ideas and having me wander around half naked would do nothing but bolster her intentions. I should have known it was going to be so much more difficult than I had ever imagined.

Bella wandered back out wrapped only in a towel, her hair piled messily on top of her head. Her skin was still damp from the shower, enhancing her scent tenfold. It left me reeling, but I held desperately to the control I had perfected for nearly a century. She padded up to me softly until we were almost touching. No matter how much I tried to remain impassive I knew she could see right through me, down to the trembling man who desperately wanted nothing more than to run my hands, my lips, my tongue, over every inch of her perfect skin.

"I need you to do something for me please, if you don't mind of course," she said shyly, biting her lower lip. Something backlit her eyes, but she was far better at concealing what it was that I would have secretly hoped.

"Anything, love," I responded automatically, then cringed when I realized that the statement was untrue. There were things that I wouldn't do no matter how much she begged, pleaded, or tried to persuade me to do.

"I can't reach my back to apply this and I saw that there are a few bruises there. Would you mind?" She held up a small jar of arnica cream and gave me an embarrassed smile.

I could feel the shame well up within me and I nodded morosely, reaching out to take the jar from her. "Of course, love. I'm so sorry-"

"I'm fine, Edward, really. I don't even feel it. I just know that this will help them disappear a lot faster than if I let them go away on their own. I've had so many bruises that it's kind of standard practice by now," she scoffed and waved off my apology and concern with a roll of her eyes.

I very carefully applied the ointment to her back, paying particular attention to the small bruises that peppered along her spine. I shuddered when I saw that there were nearly a dozen of them. I really was a wretched monster. I didn't deserve to ever touch her again.

"There, all finished," I whispered and closed the jar quickly before turning away from her.

"Thank you. You should have seen how quickly this got rid of the bruises I had from all my motorcycle accidents. I swear this stuff must be magic of some sort. Maybe it's made by witch doctors…" she continued to debate the medicinal origins of her 'miracle cure' but I had long stopped listening. My brain had frozen when she uttered the words 'motorcycle accidents'. _Plural_.

There was a loud _crack _and when I looked down at my hands I noticed that I had crushed the plastic tub in my fist. The action had sprayed thick creamy goop all over the front of me and the floor at my feet. Behind me Bella snorted loudly and then snickered.

"Smooth move, Ex-lax. Now look what you've done to your clothes," she joked, shaking her head.

"My…clothes?" I stammered in horrified confusion. "You talk about nearly killing or maiming yourself on that death trap you called a bike and you're worried about my **clothes**?"

Bella rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip, gesturing emphatically with her other hand. "Really, it wasn't _that_ bad. Ok, well maybe I got a concussion once…or twice – but honestly, bruises made up the majority of the injuries. Except that one time were I cracked my head on the rock, but that was just once and I didn't even require that many stitches."

My jaw dropped before I snapped it shut again and reached up to pinch the bridge of my nose, trying desperately not to blow up at my new wife only sixteen hours after we had been married. I took deep, unnecessary breaths and tried to focus on staying clam.

"You'd better clean that off your clothes before it ruins the fabric. You know what, here, let me." She offered sweetly.

My eyes popped out of their sockets when she pulled the towel off her body and knelt down in front of me completely nude. She slowly dabbed and wiped the cream off my shirt, studiously ignoring my gawking expression until she lowered her hands and began removing the substance from the front of my jeans. She chose that moment to peer up at me from under her thick lashes. It was then that my traitorous body reacted to her innocent touch. My mind nearly melted when she bit her lip and smiled shyly up at me from where she knelt naked before me. I felt my eyes roll back a little in my head when she firmly stroked the towel along my –

"Bella," I hissed and stopped her hand. I swallowed thickly, nearly panting with the effort it took not to just sweep her up and carry her back to bed. Her sudden movements surprised me when she rose back to her feet and gave me a half smile.

"All clean," she said softly before discarding the soiled towel on the back of a dining room chair. She faced me for a moment before turning on her heel and sashaying back into the bedroom, leaving me alone, stunned in the adjacent room.

I stood there dumbly for a few minutes before shaking off my stupor and hesitantly following her. I frowned and shook my head when I saw that she was once again lying in the bed. At least he body was fully covered by the linens and duvet. She had a very familiar black book in her hands and seemed to reading something with rapt interest. I sighed and walked over to her, sitting as far away from her as I could without falling off the bed.

"Do I even want to ask what you are up to?" I could hear the note of annoyance in my voice and winced. It wasn't her fault that I was so careless; I shouldn't take it out on her.

"I just thought I would reread some of these chapters so I could put the information to good use later on. Unlike you, I don't have perfect recall," she said with a smirk.

"Bella, I can't…please understand," I started to explain to her why we couldn't make love again. Why we had to wait. I was interrupted by her snickering.

"Who said anything about _you_?" she asked sardonically. I stopped and stared at her. When she looked up again she laughed softly and shook her head. I quickly snapped out of it and shook my head.

"I thought you wanted to do something today?" I tried. She grinned up at me.

"You said it was my decision what I did today. This is what I want to do," she countered with a look of playful challenged sparkling in her eyes. I grimaced and sighed heavily.

"Bella, you can't be serious," I started to argue.

"But I am," she cut me off. But her voice wasn't sharp or loud or cutting as I would have expected it to be. In fact it was disconcertingly calm. "This is our honeymoon and I have waited forever to be able to just be naked and free with you. So that's what I intend to do. You don't have to touch me if you are too afraid. You can simply watch if you like."

I opened my mouth to argue but failed to produce any words when she abruptly shut the book and flung it off the bed. I barely registered when it landed on the floor with a soft THUD. A slow, wicked smile spread across her face. She giggled seductively when I tried to swallow and almost choked on the venom that had pooled in my mouth. Once again I was hit with the sweet, heady scent of her arousal as she shifted backwards into the pillows. Her eyes locked onto mine, desire burning in them so intensely that I was unable to look away. I felt like a fly caught in the spider's web. I knew danger was staring straight at me but I couldn't tear my eyes away. And make no mistake about it; this woman would be the death of me.

I stared, completely mesmerised as her delicate little hands tangled in her luscious dark locks before trailing down the sides of her long slender neck. I could feel my breathing increase to match hers when her fingers glided over her collarbone and she shivered lightly. Heat bloomed in her cheeks and all across her chest as she slowly dragged her hands down, pulling the covers with her as she went. Inch by torturous inch she revealed more of her delicious silky skin to me, her fingernails lightly grazing the surface of her full breasts. She hummed softly behind her lips but never broke eye contact with me. I could see gooseflesh break out across her exposed skin and longed for those to be my fingers caressing her. But I stayed where I was, frozen like a marble statue.

_Control yourself_, I kept repeating over and over. But I could feel it beginning to slip. I tried to do something, anything that would help me gain some modicum resistance. But I was coming up blank. I settled for clenching my fists tightly in my lap, so hard I was afraid I might break my fingers. I could feel myself beginning to shake.

Bella continued on her path of my destruction, teasing her delicate skin just as I had last night when she suddenly flicked the sheet off her breasts with a very slight movement of her wrists, exposing her naked body down to her navel. She ran her fingers back and forth over her nipples, teasing them into stiff little nubs. She moaned a little louder and bit her lip firmly as she gathered the rosy flesh between her thumbs and forefingers, rolling the sensitive peaks slowly. She arched her back a little and tried to stifle her cry as she stopped to pinch them a lot harder than I would have thought she would enjoy.

By now her arousal was so thick in the air that it permeated every breath I took. The intelligent and wise move to make would have been for me to stop breathing altogether, but I simply couldn't. My mind was too far gone at that point to make rational decisions. I was lost in the haze of her scent, her sounds, and her eyes, which now burned into me with such desire that I felt myself being pulled closed by their very draw. I was nearly hyperventilating as I watched her writhe and moan. She continued to squeeze her breasts firmly and began to gyrate her hips against the soft sheets. I was shaking hard, hanging onto my resolution by the tips of my fingernails when one of Bella's hands began to trail very slowly down her ribs and her trembling stomach. I could feel the heat radiating off of her skin as it flushed deeper than I had ever seen it.

I'm not sure what happened next. One second I was sitting on the bed, trying desperately to remember my reasons for not touching the beautiful, sexy, inviting woman before me, and then next I was all over her. Tearing off my clothes, crashing against her full, soft lips with my cold unyielding ones, and running my hands all over her body. Somewhere in the back of my mind it registered that she had whispered my name as her fingers dipped below the sheet, but it all went hazy after that.

The ripping of fabric was like music to my ears and my skin touching hers brought relief so acute that I couldn't contain the whimper that escaped me. I pressed my tongue into her hot mouth and groaned when it was met with hers. Her hands fisted in my hair as she clung desperately to me, almost as if she were afraid I would break away from her at any moment. If only she knew just how impossible that was. I was so far gone now that even I knew there was no turning back. She must have sensed it too because she eventually released my hair and viscously raked her nails down my back. I hissed, enjoying the caress of her light human touch, but knowing that she had put almost all of her strength behind it.

I desperately wanted to slow things down and make love to her properly, with all the foreplay and build up we had shared each time last night. But all such thoughts fled my expansive mind when I felt her legs clamp firmly around my waist and her hot center grind along my painfully hard length. The moisture emitted from her body coated the underside of me, making it divinely easy to slide between the silky folds of her skin. Her legs gripped my tighter and her fingers dug into my shoulders as I made sure to rub my tip against her clit, sending the most delicious waves of pleasure through my body and hers.

"Oh my God!" she cried and threw her head back on the pillows before snapping back forward again and biting down onto my shoulder. Hard.

I couldn't help the growl that rattled up from inside me. Her entire body quivered around me and I could feel her heart thrumming against my chest. The heat from within her made me yearn to feel it everywhere and all around me. I pulled back before meeting her eyes and slowly pushed my way inside her. I had to fight every instinct to thrust firmly, knowing it would damage her in ways I didn't want to imagine. I was shaking roughly by the time I was fully ensconced within her. Her muscles gripped me tightly, but were slick enough to allow me ease of movement.

I moved very carefully and very slowly, my body screaming at me for more. And apparently mine wasn't the only one. Bella panted hotly against my neck before pulling back to look me in the eyes. She was all love, and desire, and pleasure, and wanton goddess wrapped up in one.

"Harder," she rasped, and I could see it in the depths of her deep chocolate eyes that she meant it.

So I let go a little more and thrust a little harder. Bella cried out and clung to me as I kept a firm, steady pace. I could feel the ecstasy build within me but there was no way I would allow myself the pleasure of finishing before Bella had. Feeling the frantic movements of her hips against mine I matched their pace and increased the power behind my movement ever so slightly. That was all it took. I felt the strength of her orgasm as it rocked through her tightly wound little body. She clamped down on me tightly but it did nothing to restrict my movement. Screaming my name she felt apart in my arms, trembling and panting against my skin. It was truly a breath taking sight to behold and something I longed to witness again and again. It wasn't long before my own pleasure of both feeling and seeing her come took over me as well.

I was once again amazed at how powerful a feeling of pleasure it was. Nothing compared to it. Not human blood, even Bella's, nothing. My whole body felt like it was on fire, but burning in such a way that I never wanted it to end. I buried my face in her neck, breathing in her very essence while I moaned her name and stilled within her, my body going completely rigid before succumbing to the euphoric feeling of weightlessness that always followed immediately after.

I struggled to breathe more normally while we cuddled under the covers, trying to calm the screaming in the back of my mind that I didn't even last the two hours that Jasper had said. I was so weak it was pathetic. I tensed at the thought that this time had been far more rough than the last few and if her previous injuries were anything to go by than I knew I would be horrified with the ways I had most likely injured her again. We lay there quietly, breathing each other in for almost an hour before I felt it was safe to try and move. I shifted to sit up slightly, lifting her head as it was resting on my shoulder. She seemingly ignored the movement and just continued to lie peacefully beside me. I took that opportunity to slyly give her body a once over. To my utter relief I couldn't detect any fresh bruises. There were no new marks, no indications whatsoever that I had mishandled her in any way. I let out quiet breath of relief while silently wondering what had been different this time.

Bella absentmindedly tracing her fingers over my chest and stomach. If she wasn't careful she would awaken the lust within me again before she had a chance to recuperate. But maybe that was her plan. When I felt her sigh and smile against my skin I thought I would burst if she didn't tell me what she was thinking.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" I asked.

She looked up at me, a soft, contented smile on her angels face before she broke out in a fit of giggles. I stared at her, puzzled by her sudden burst of laughter, but not displeased by it in the least. Her laugh was one of my favorite sounds in the entire world. I would never tire of hearing it. Just when I was about to go insane with curiosity she opened her mouth to speak.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing. But I also want to know what you were thinking before," she asked, smiling widely.

"Before what?" I was a little confused as to which before she was referring to. But when she flushed a deep shade of scarlet I thought I had figured it out.

"You know, when I was…um…touching myself," she rushed through the last few words and ducked her head shyly. I was momentarily lost in my own spinning thoughts.

Where was all this shyness earlier? She was so confident, so self-assured, so in control of herself and, quite frankly, of me. And now she was back to bashful innocence. It made me dizzy. It made me smile. It made me want her even more badly than before.

"I, uh, wasn't really thinking coherently. I was so surprised by the whole thing and then my instincts sort of took over," I confessed with a shrug. If I had been capable of blushing I knew for certain that we would match.

She nodded once, seemingly happy with my explanation. "Good, then it worked exactly how I had hoped."

"Excuse me? What worked?" I asked, a little baffled by her statement.

She sighed and then smiled up at me. "Now don't get mad. I knew that once you had decided we weren't going to have sex again that no amount of arguing, moping, pleading, or yelling would make you budge. You are just that stubborn."

She arched her eyebrow, daring me to challenge her statement. I very wisely, knowing she was a hundred percent right, kept my big mouth firmly shut. I did however, smile back sheepishly.

"So I decided you needed to get out of your head, and the only way to do that was to distract you. Once I had seen that you actually still desired me and that it wasn't a matter of you just looking for an excuse not to touch me, I knew that it was all I needed to do for you to convince yourself it was ok." She shrugged a little but avoided my eyes. Something in her explanation hit me hard.

I reached down and lifted her chin so that her eyes met mine. There was an aspect that needed to be addressed and I wanted her to look at me so she wouldn't have any doubts as to the truth of my words.

"Bella, I have always and will always desire you. Nothing could ever change that. I know you may not see it, and that is my fault for never really showing you, but I can barely stand to be in the same room as you without wanting to rip off your clothes and make love to you over and over again. The truth is that _I have had_ to find excuses not to touch you, because I knew that chances were once I started I wouldn't want to stop. And I was right." I combed my fingers through her hair and smiled as her cheeks turned pink and her breathing came out a bit shuddered.

"But I never wanted to cause you any pain in the process. When I saw the marks on your skin this morning I thought I had done just that. But now, looking at you and knowing how…" I hesitate, not wanting to use the word 'rough', "vigorous we just were I can see that there don't appear to be any signs of new bruises. So perhaps you were right. I acted rashly. I hope you can forgive my foolishness."

I smoothed my hand along her cheek, enjoying the soft feel of her skin as I traced her jaw and down the side of her neck. She shivered beneath my touch and looked up at me, her eyes smoldering again, no doubt matching my own. She then smirked a little and reached up, tracing my lips with her fingers.

"I'll forgive you…on one condition," she offered shrewdly.

"Anything," I whispered against her skin. And this time I truly meant it.

"I want you again, right now." Her voice was shy, barely above a whisper, but I heard her loud and clear. Smiling, I pulled her tightly against me and hovered above her lips by mere millimetres.

"I won't stop until you ask me to," I promised before closing the distance between us and swallowing up her moan.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jacob's POV

So close. We were so close. My nose and lungs were burning from the disgusting sickly sweet stink that permeated the air all around us. I pushed harder on all four legs, claws biting into the earth for extra leverage as I drove my canine body to its limits. I wouldn't let them get away this time. Not this time.

_It's not just about you. God, you're such a glory hound. _

I rolled my eyes at Leah's bad pun at my expense. Sometime she could be such a bitch.

Leah snorted. _Now who's tossing out bad puns you jackass!_

_Shut it you two! Jake, focus! You're right behind them. _

Sam broke through our not-so-playful banter, growling loudly. I tried to stare through the trees that surrounded me on all sides, anything to get a glimpse of those we were so desperate to rip apart and burn. Just a little faster. A little –

The smell was suddenly so intense that my step faltered and I nearly stumbled. As my huge body burst into a small clearing I saw why the stench was so overwhelming. But I wasn't fast enough to stop what was coming. So I just braced myself for impact.

Two darkly hooded, frozen solid bodies collided with my furry ass mid-air. I was lucky to have twisted within their grasps just enough that their combined force didn't smash in my ribs on both sides. That would have sucked. Instead I went flying into a huge Sitka, nearly toppling the whole thing over with the impact of all three of our bodies. The breath _whooshed_ out of my lungs, but luckily I didn't feel anything break. I snapped violently at the tiny leech that that clung to my thick neck. The stink was so vile that I nearly upchucked my lunch. I reared back like a stallion and threw it off. The bloodsucker disappeared into the dense forest for a second before dancing back out alongside its little friend. I hadn't even noticed that the other one had let go.

And they just stood there. Twiddling their fucking thumbs. Seriously.

Seth, Leah, Paul, Embry, and Sam broke through the trees and I crouched down to lunge at one of the small figures. The rest of them formed a small semicircle behind me, Leah and Embry coming up on my flanks. The all lowered their heads and growled menacingly at the now strangely immobile pair. The mentality was the same in all our minds. Rip them to shreds and burn every last piece. But before we could spring into action, the parasite on the left laughed. The tinkling sound bounced off the trunks of the sounding trees and echoed through the air, hurting our sensitive ears.

_What the hell? Can vampires be insane?_ Leah twitched nervously to my right and I considered her words for the briefest of seconds before the tiny creature actually spoke.

"Stupid mutts," the voice was unmistakably female. "She was totally right. Your mangy, flea bitten hides were all too easy to manipulate."

The other one actually scoffed at us and shook its hooded head. I pulled my lips back over my teeth and snarled at them both. Sam briefly considered phasing in order to ask them what they hell they were going on about, but decided in almost the same instant that it was too risky. That was until the female uttered the most horrifying words she could have spoken to us.

"She'll be dealing with your mates right about now," she purred.

Paul and Sam snarled loudly, lunging for the pair of them in the same millisecond. The two immediately separated, but they weren't fast enough to outrun the six of us. We divided up evenly, three wolves to one vamp, and took them down in record time. Seth was the only one who actually took the time out to study the leeches faces so that we could later relay that little nugget of Intel to the Cullens, particularly Edward. Barely five minutes had lapsed and we had no doubt that the thick purple smoke could be seen from miles around. We hoped it would not only send a message to our people, but to any other bloodsuckers that might still be in the area. That's when the little psychos' message rang through our collective thoughts once more.

_Leah, Seth, you run patrols with Embry. Stay together! Under no circumstances are you three to separate. _

The three of them nodded and took off into the woods without a seconds hesitation. Paul and I followed hot on Sam's heels as we high tailed it back to the reservation. It occurred to me that we hadn't heard from either Jared or Quil the entire time we had been chasing after those two walking blood bags. Panic welled up inside me as we closed in on Emily's house, where the two of them were supposed to have been standing guard over all our loved ones. We tore into the clearing and the smell hit us like a Mack truck with its break lines cut. Careening downhill. Going 1000 mph.

The icy, sweet stink of vampire. And blood. Lots of blood. They were everywhere.

Seth, Leah and Embry picked up on our thoughts and abandoned their search of the perimeter. They were barrelling back towards us at breakneck speeds. But it didn't really matter. Hell, we were right there and deep down in my gut I knew all we were able to do is mop up the carnage.

_SHUT THE FUCK UP, JACOB!_

I whimpered and dropped to my belly as the alpha timbre rang through my head with such rage and fear that it literally brought me to my knees. I repeated my apology over and over in my head but got no response from Sam after that.

The three of us crept up to the house as stealthily as we could. Sam whined at the front door. The sound carried within it every ounce of fear and pain that had settled on the entire pack the moment we had arrived. At first there was nothing. No response, no indication – or walking dead – within the cottage walls. And then…something shifted and scraped along the floor. It was too uneven and uncoordinated to be either wolf or vampire, which meant only one thing. There was at least one human still alive in there. I instantly phased back to my human form, forgetting my modesty altogether and barrelled into the house butt naked. I froze in the doorway, the utter horror washing over me like an arctic tidal wave, chilling me to my very core.

There was blood everywhere. On the walls, the floors…shit; it was even splattered on the ceiling. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I ran over the sink and vomited loudly. Tears burned behind my eyes but I couldn't allow myself to give into the darkness just yet. I heard Paul whine loudly outside and raised my head towards the door.

"Don't come in here," I warned. He didn't need to see this. Not yet.

We'd heard someone moving in here and I needed to find out who it was. Outside I could hear the shuffling steps of both Sam and Paul. I was highly surprised that neither of them had phased and joined me in here despite my protests, but then again the threat could still be lurking around out there. They were probably just waiting for the rest of the pack to get here before they came busting in here after me.

I braced myself and turned around, eyes sweeping the entire floor area. I was instantly struck with one very poignant observation. Despite the sheer amount of blood there were no bodies. Not a severed limb, nothing. I slowly leaned down and uncoiled a pair of cotton shorts from my ankle, easing them on over my lower half before silently tiptoeing along the floor. I tried my damnedest not to step in any of the blood, but it almost completely coated the floor. My head snapped towards the back bedroom door, closed, when I heard something – or someone – shift slightly behind it. Fearing that someone could be dying behind that little wooden door, I practically sprinted across the room in three giant steps. Without hesitation I crashed through the door, stopping dead in the middle of the floor when screams erupted all around me. Then I heard a loud crash off to my left and something splintered over my head. When I whirled around to investigate I saw the remains of a chair scattered across the floor. I looked up into the eyes of my would-be assailant and nearly hit my knees as relief flooded through me.

"Jacob!" Emily wailed, and threw her arms around my neck in a vice-like hug. I held her up against me, supporting her shaking frame when a movement caught my eye. I turned to see Claire scramble out from under the bed.

"Unky Jake!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around my leg, sobbing. I reached down and patted her little head.

"Are you two alright? What the hell happened here? Where are Quil and Jared?" I tried not to shout but the stress of the situation had worn my nerves down to frayed ends.

Emily didn't answer, just stood there and clung to me sobbing loudly. I turned and looked around the room. There was a solid trail of blood that ended at the closet door. I felt bile rise up in my throat and had to swallow it back down again. I slowly pulled Emily off of me and handed Claire to her. They clung to each other, crying, but said nothing as I made my way over to the door. Unlike last time, I eased the door open, the groan of the wood filling the tiny room with its ominous shudder. I gasped.

Lying at my feet were the broken and bloodied bodies of Kim and Jared. I could tell just by looking at Kim that she was dead. Her neck was bent at an unnaturally exaggerated angle and she had huge gaping wounds that covered large areas of her entire body. Jared, on the other hand, I wasn't so sure. I could still hear his heart beating and he was drawing slow, ragged breaths, but something about the way he was crumpled on the floor just made my entire body ache with a loss my mind didn't see yet. It was then that I noticed them. Half a dozen crescent shaped bite marks on his chest and arms. My entire body began to shake.

"Sam," I called out. My voice sounded hollow even to my own ears. I slowly turned back to Emily. Sam had seemingly materialized at her side and was holding her tightly against him.

"Quil?" I croaked. I was almost afraid of the answer.

"Chased after the two that were here. Right before he phased he said he was going to look in on your father and sister. He just wanted to chase them away first," she whispered. Her voice was thick with a sadness I knew we would all feel for a long time to come.

I shot a brief look at Sam and he simply nodded once in my direction. "Go," he murmured.

I bolted out of the room and phased the second I was out the front door. I had never run so fast in my entire life. The fact that none of us had heard from Quil just drove me faster than I thought possible. Flying past a now human Leah I couldn't even pause to warn her of the massacre that lay in wait inside the once cheerful little house we had all grown to feel so at home in. I could only think of my family, and pray to any God that would listen, that I would get there in time.

Carlisle's POV

It was near two in the morning when my cell phone chimed in my pocket. Assuming it was the hospital I answered accordingly.

"Doctor Cullen speaking," I murmured quietly in my best 'rough' voice. Most humans would have been asleep at such an hour. I needn't have worried about using such a ruse.

"Carlisle, it's Sam." His voice was hoarse and strained. I immediately felt my body go ridged.

"Yes, Sam, what can I do for you this evening?" I wanted to be as cordial as possible, but my mind was screaming questions at me faster than I knew he would be able to answer.

"There's been another attack here on the rez. We're…they…I've been asked by the elders for you to come down here. And please bring your son, Edward. In fact, you might want to bring the other one, too. The one who can calm everyone." He spoke with such struggle that I nearly felt my own breathing increase at the thought of his obvious distress.

"Of course I can come down there. Unfortunately, Edward and Jasper aren't here. Edward and Bella are still on their honeymoon, and Jasper and Alice have accompanied them to Canada, just to ensure their safety during this dangerous time." I didn't see any harm in Sam or the pack knowing the whereabouts of my family. Besides, there were still four of us here and that was usually sufficient.

"Oh, I didn't realize they would still be away. Is there any chance you can call them back? Things have gotten worse. So much worse," he whispered the last words and there was such pain in his voice that I winced.

"Absolutely, Sam. I will call them as soon as we have finished. Would you still like me to come down this evening? I can bring Emmett with me or my wife Esme if you prefer. She has her own unique way of soothing people." It was true enough. While Esme didn't have a special 'gift' per se, she did exude a warmth that I rarely felt in our kind. It was as if her humanity had survived the transformation and was magnified by her change.

Sam sighed. "Bring whoever you want. Hell, bring them all. But I should warn you, it won't be pretty. There was a lot of blood spilled here today. If any of your…family struggles with that, leave them at home."

I didn't let the harshness of his words affect me in the slightest. Something terrible had obviously happened down there and he was struggling to maintain his composure. I wouldn't add to his stress.

"We will be there shortly. And Sam, please don't worry about our control. There isn't one in my family who would every harm any one of you, or any other human for that matter. I swear it. Could you tell me though, what has happened?" I had already left my study and was running down stairs when Sam spoke up again.

"Jared and Kim are dead. Billy's been wounded pretty badly, along with Quil, and Rachel, Jacobs' sister. We need a doctor who won't ask too many questions and will be able to deal with everyone." His voice was flat and had taken on a dark tone that froze me in place at bottom of the stairs. Esme looked up from her book, giving me a puzzled glance. She must have read the alarm on my face because she was at my side in an instant. Emmett and Rose were only a beat behind her.

"We will be there as soon as possible," I assured him and then we both disconnected.

"Carlisle, what is it? What's wrong?" Esme's concern was etched on her beautiful face and echoed in her voice. I swallowed thickly before answering.

"There have been more attacks on the reservation, and there were more fatalities," I informed them sadly.

Esme gasped, her hand flying over her mouth in shock. I hugged her to me and felt her weep against my shoulder. I glanced up at Rose who was fidgeting by the stairs, unsure of what her reaction should be. I knew that she just needed something to do.

"Rose, please get my kit and make sure there are enough supplies to tend to at least three critical human victims and one wolf. Lots of morphine and bandages. Oh, and get whatever O positive blood we have up in the locked storage." She nodded and raced off to do as I asked. I then turned to my son.

"Please call Jasper. Inform him that Jared and Kim have been killed, and that Billy, his daughter Rachel, and Quil have been seriously injured. Tell him to relay all this information to both Edward and Bella, and tell him they all should return home immediately." Emmett grunted and gave a curt nod, dialling before I even finished my instructions.

I stood at the bottom of our stairs holding my wife and whispering comforting words into her ears. While I knew she wept for the lives lost among the Quileutes, deep down she was also terrified for our family. Danger had once again descended upon us and she was desperately afraid that this time it would claim one of the people she loved so dearly.

"Bro, get your asses back here pronto," I heard Emmett bark into his phone. "It's the fucking Apocalypse."

Bella's POV

Standing at the mirror brushing my teeth, I gave my scantily clad body a very critical once over. I still had a few bruises on my arms from the other day, but luckily no new ones had appeared. I didn't think I would have been able to coax Edward into getting within ten feet of me had such a travesty occurred. I rolled my eyes at the thought and spat out the remnants of my toothpaste. I stretched grandly, hyperextending every limb and arching my back to the point of pain before slouching back into my usual stance. I felt so gloriously boneless. I hoped that I would always feel this way in the morning. It was the culmination of countless hours spent wrapped around the worlds' most beautiful man until I finally begged him to let me sleep. I was out cold before my head had settled on the pillow.

Yesterday's stunt had worked so much better than I had anticipated. The memories brought a slow smile to my face. Having never had sex with anyone else I had no idea if it was normal for a man to be able to have sex _that_ many times in a twenty four hour period. I thought I remembered from sex Ed. that men usually had difficulty rising to the occasion after more than once or twice. I definitely hadn't heard of someone being able to have sex more than half a dozen times in as many hours without a substantial break. Or the use of erectile dysfunction medication.

_I wonder if venom contains a natural sort of Viagra? _I snickered.

I leaned over the tub and turned on the faucets. It was going to take a little while to fill, so I considered phoning the front desk to ask for some breakfast to be sent up. Wandering back into the room the sight I was confronted with made me snort. Edward was lying back on the pillows, held tilted off to the side slightly, eyes closed. He was breathing so softly and evenly that to the untrained eye it would appear that he was deep in slumber. I, of course, knew better.

"Edward, you haven't slept in nearly a century," I said, shaking my head. His lips twitched slightly before he allowed a full smile to spread warmly over his face.

"I could be. You never know, love. Maybe after all that exertion yesterday I have been worn out." He opened his golden eyes and turned his penetrating gaze to me. The hunger burning in his light butterscotch eyes made my breath catch and a familiar heat began to build between my thighs. And then it spread across my cheeks. He chuckled at my reaction.

"I was just about to have a bath, but I wanted something to eat first," I murmured, not able to tear my eyes away from his. It was then that I really noticed the color. I pouted.

"You left while I was sleeping?"

Edward sat up, my favorite lopsided grin appearing on his face. "You were well and truly out to it, love. And it was necessary."

I sighed. "I know you need to hunt, I just wish you would have woken me and told me you were leaving."

I didn't want to admit the real reason I was bothered stemmed back to last year. I hated the idea of waking up and finding he had gone without a word. It was like my worst fears revisited. Because no matter what he said or how many vows we took, I was still beyond terrified that he would leave me again. Or that I would wake up one morning and find that the last few months had all been a medicated dream from the sleeping pills I had been prescribed but never took, and that he had never returned to me at all. I barely contained a shudder but he must have seen the distress on my face.

"Don't worry, Bella. You were never alone. Alice came and sat by you while I went off with Jasper," he said in a soothing tone. I nodded and allowed him to think that was my main concern. I didn't want to ruin the mood and bringing up our painful past would do just that. I tried to lighten it with sarcasm.

"Great. More babysitting duties," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"It's not babysitting if I enjoy it," Alice's voice chirped from out of nowhere.

I started slightly and whipped around to see her standing in the doorway of our bedroom, a sly smile plastered on her little pixie face. I was instantly aware of my near nakedness but then realized that Jasper was nowhere to be seen. I visibly relaxed and even offered Alice a wry smile.

"I will never for the life of me understand how any of you can just sit there and watch me sleep," I teased, arching an eyebrow at her. She giggled.

"You're very entertaining, Bella. Some of the things you say when your mind is completely unguarded are hilarious!"

My mouth dropped open in horror and I felt color flood my entire face. "Oh, God no! Don't even tell me, I don't want to know!"

Both her and Edward laughed, and I even heard Jasper chuckle from in the other room. My humiliation was complete.

"I'm just going to have a bath now," I grumbled, grabbing a thick towel off the chair in the corner. I had originally planned to ask Edward to join me, but I wouldn't be extending such an invitation with Alice and Jasper lurking around.

"Try not to drown in there. You know how clumsy you can be," I heard Jasper shout from the other room. I glared in his general direction.

"I'll stay in the shallow end," I muttered, and then added under my breath, "jackass." Loud laughter rang around me as I stomped off and shut the door behind me. Before I had even taken half a step away there was a soft knock. I growled quietly before whirling around and yanking the door open. Edward stood there with his hands up defensively, but he wore a wide grin.

"Don't hurt me, love. I come bearing gifts," he joked and then reached out with one hand and offered me a white paper bag that I hadn't noticed a second ago.

I snatched it away and looked inside. It was a giant almond croissant, and it smelled absolutely divine. When I looked up at him again he was holding out a large paper coffee cup, steam and aroma coming off the top in mouth-watering vapors. It melted my icy disposition and I reached for it gratefully.

"Alice?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. He grinned wider and shook his head.

"Jasper." I snorted and rolled my eyes. Typical.

"So, are you determined for this to be a solo activity or would you enjoy some company?" Edward looked so hopeful that it made my knees weak, but I hadn't so easily forgotten his teasing.

"Not sure I know Jasper well enough to let him take a bath with me, even if he did buy me breakfast," I snarked. Edward growled.

"He'd better never know you well enough for that," he muttered darkly. Now it was my turn to snicker. He made it too easy sometimes.

"You can join me if you like," I offered softly, leaning up on my tiptoes to plant a firm kiss on his lips.

His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Good. Someone needs to keep you from drowning."

I stuck my tongue out at him before setting my breakfast down on the windowsill behind the tub and shrugging out of my little negligee. The steaming water was heavenly on my slightly achy muscles and instantly soothed me into a blissfully peaceful mood. Edward settled into the water across from me and began caressing and massaging my feet. I hummed in approval before taking a big bite out of my pastry and chasing it down with a gulp of my vanilla latte.

_Life can't get any better than this. Oh wait, yes it can. _

A million devilish thoughts soaked into my brain and raised my body temperature. I tried not to display what was obviously was taking over my mind at the moment but could tell from Edwards ever darkening eyes that I had failed miserably. I chewed thoughtfully on my sweet croissant before taking another sip of my syrupy coffee. There was something I had considered trying last night but was never given the opportunity to bring it up. Now, however…

_Just be careful how you approach this. Don't want to make him all skittish again. That would totally suck….um, no pun intended. _

I shook my head slightly at my ridiculous inner voice. Even my conscious was snarky this morning. Orgasms must bring out that side of me more than usual. I bit my lip as I considered that.

"What I would give to be able to read your mind just this once," Edward whispered. I looked up into his fiery black eyes and nearly whimpered.

"This isn't the first time you've said that you know," I replied sardonically.

"Mmhmm, I am aware of that, love." His hands slipped up my calves as he continued his ministrations. My eyes fluttered and I sighed.

"Actually, I don't mind telling you this time," I tried to sound cool and indifferent as I took a sip of my coffee but even I could hear the false note in my voice. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at myself.

_You are so smooth, woman. _

"Really? Well then by all means, I'm all ears." His eyebrows went up in surprise and he leaned forward slightly, betraying the intensity of his interest. I swallowed another mouthful of coffee to gather up my nerve.

"Well, there was something I really wanted to try with you," I stared to say and mentally winced at how shy I sounded. Where the hell was the confidence I had channelled yesterday?

"Oh? And what would that be?" He leaned forward a little more, his fingers going higher up my thighs with each pass. I tried to keep my body from trembling.

"Do you remember how I was looking through the book yesterday?" I asked coyly. My question resulted with the desired effect. His breath started coming out a little more roughly.

"How could I forget?" he ground out roughly. My skin prickled at the sound and I struggled to keep my breathing normal.

"I think I have mentioned these chapters before. Something about popsicles and honeypots," I tried not to choke on the words and keep eye contact with him but at the last minute I was so embarrassed that my words trailed off into a whisper.

Edwards' hands froze in place on my legs and his eyes went wide with the realization of what I had referred to. He swallowed a few times and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again without uttering one syllable. Internally I began to panic. I knew he was raised in a different time but I didn't think that meant that oral sex would be forbidden between married couples. Besides, he didn't seem to shy away from the idea when I had first brought it up a little over a month ago. But maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe the idea repulsed him and he was just trying to find a polite way of telling me that no way in hell would we ever be doing _**that.**_ I dropped my eyes, suddenly feeling very stupid for even mentioning it.

"Just forget I said anything, ok?" I muttered, my cheeks burning so hotly that I had to resist the urge to fan them. Or open a window.

I hadn't realized that I had drawn my legs up protectively in front of me until I felt Edward gently wrap his hands around my ankles and ease them back into his lap. He soothingly stroked along my calves until I had screwed up enough courage to once again look him in the eye. They were still dark and still burned hotly beneath the surface, but there was something else in them now. Something that looked a lot like a combination of surprise and incredulity.

"Bella, love, it's not that the idea doesn't appeal to me. Quite the opposite in fact," he added with a shy smile. I must have looked as puzzled and doubtful as I felt because he suddenly launched into a very quick, very nervous explanation.

"You did mention that once, but I thought it was merely in the context of the little game we were playing with each other at the time. A game, I might ruefully add, that you most definitely won. But I didn't really think you would be interested in doing…that…with me. It's just that I'm afraid that you won't like doing that for me, not that the idea doesn't interest me, because it does. Very much. But I can't be sure that my venom won't hurt you. And then there's the reverse of that. With my being so cold, I was under the impression you wouldn't enjoy that kind of – er – attention…down there, and then there's the venom issue again – "

I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud and lifted my hand to his lips to stop him from rattling on and on like a nervous schoolboy. As it was a relieved smile pulled at my lips. It was just me being paranoid at his seemingly lackluster response and him overthinking things, as usual. In other words, we were just being us, absurd as it may be.

"Ok, I'm just going to try to address that jumble one worry at a time," I said and smiled softly at him. He sighed in relief and nodded gratefully.

"I mentioned it in the game not only to win, but also to drop the suggestion for your consideration. Maybe I should have made that a lot clearer." He huffed out a little laugh and gave me a look that wordlessly agreed with me. I nodded in assent and continued down the list.

"Of course I would be interested in doing that, and so much more I might add, with you. Who else would I do it with?" I asked with mock incredulity. He chuckled and nodded in acceptance.

"Good point," he relented.

"And as far as me not enjoying either side of that," I added, blushing furiously. "I really don't think you have anything to worry about on either front. For starters, you are cold _everywhere_, and it hasn't affected me adversely in the least. In fact, I quite enjoy the contrast." When I peeked up at him again I was comforted by the slightly bashful if not totally satisfied look on his face. "Same thing goes with the venom. You kiss me all the time and we've…made love so much in the last few days without any use of any type of barrier and I haven't felt any differently. I think it's safe to assume there isn't enough venom during these…activities to harm me."

_God, strike me with lightning now! This is so beyond embarrassing! Why do I always have to be the one to talk about the difficult things? Boys are so…just…ugh!_

I was so busy having a mental hissy fit that my brain-to-mouth filter once again went on hiatus. "And anyway, you taste really good everywhere else, so I don't think you have to worry about me enjoying myself."

As soon as the words left my mouth I could feel the look of extreme horror take over me. I slapped a hand over my lips and muttered against them, "Oh my God, I did NOT just say that out loud!"

Edwards' eyes nearly bugged out of his head and a very slow, wicked smile spread his perfect lips. I set my coffee down and covered my beet red face with my hands, whimpering loudly in embarrassment. When I heard him chuckle my head snapped up and I simply reacted without thinking, reaching out next to me and pelting him with a bar of soap. He didn't even try to block and it shattered into tiny little pieces against his chest. I wasn't even sorry, knowing there was no way it had possibly hurt him.

"Edward Cullen, are you laughing at me?" I shouted, crossing my arms over my chest. He nodded unabashedly.

"I absolutely am. But I love you more than anything, honest I do," he chuckled and pulled me towards him. I stubbornly turned my head away and refused to help him. Not that it mattered in the slightest. He was only, I don't know, like a billion times stronger than I was.

"Humph," I grumped, still refusing to look at him while he trailed kisses up and down my neck and shoulder.

"Don't be angry, beautiful," he murmured against my skin. Despite my intent to stay irritated I could feel my resolve weakening by the second. He completely obliterated what was left of it with his next words.

"I love the way you taste, too."

I couldn't help grinning like an idiot. His confession instantly made me feel one hundred percent better. I turned to him and rolled my eyes.

"See, who needs to read minds when I word vomit all over you?" He made a face.

"That's a charming way to put it, love," he joked, crinkling his nose up mock disgust. I giggled.

"Better than calling it a brain fart," I shot back. He momentarily looked horrified but then laughed and shook his head.

"That does it. I'm limiting how much time you spend with Emmett from now on," he muttered. I snorted dismissively.

"Please, like you could stop him?" I dangled the bait and was immensely pleased when his face darkened and he growled.

"You doubt my abilities, love?" he growled lowly. I shrugged and waved a hand airily.

"Yes, yes, I know. You're a very scary monster. Whatever. I'm just saying in a houseful of scary monsters, you aren't exactly at the top of the heap," I said casually, shrugging to add emphasis on my nonchalance. He glared at me and clenched his jaw.

"You don't think I could take him, do you?" he asked in a clipped voice. I arched an eyebrow at him before sighing heavily.

_Hook, line, and sinker, Edward Cullen. I've so got you now._

I reached out and gently patted his cheek. "Of course I do. You can take anyone you want." My voice oozed insincerity and I had a hard time not laughing out loud. I pressed my lips together to keep from smiling. That was the last straw.

I squealed in delight when I felt myself flying through the air and suddenly felt my back pressed up against the cold wall and my front pressed up against a slightly cold Edward, whose body was still warmed from the bath. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and feigned surprise at our instantaneous change of location. I was completely caged in by his strong, firm body and a shiver of pleasure travelled up my spine.

"Can I now, love?" he whispered roughly as he ground his very prominent erection against my trembling body. I whimpered loudly and jerked my hips forward when stroked along just the right spot.

"Anytime," I encouraged while trying to grind against him to maintain contact. He leaned in to kiss me and I parted my lips in anticipation when I felt his breath shudder against my skin and heard him chuckle. Before I could register what had happened I was set back on my feet and he gave me a chaste peck on my cheek before stepping away from me.

"Later then," he said calmly before breaking out in a broad grin and wrapping a towel around his lower body.

I stood there shaking for a full minute before I was finally able to make my brain catch up with what had just occurred. I lunged at him, ready to beat him senseless with my ineffectual little fists. He merely laughed and held me at a safe distance.

"Now, Bella, domestic abuse is a serious problem. You wouldn't want our marriage to start off on the wrong foot, would you?" he taunted.

"You…but…I…just...dammit!" I finally screamed and stomped my foot.

Edward nearly doubled over in laughter. I wanted to slap him silly. I snatched at towel and wrapped it firmly around my quivering body and stomped out of the bathroom. I flounced down on the bed, determined to sulk for a while until I heard Edwards' phone chirp on the end table. He emerged from the bathroom, still laughing under his breath, and retrieved the device. He shook his head and immediately began to pull clothes on.

"Better get dressed it you don't want Jasper to see you in a towel. They'll be here in two minutes," he warned good naturedly.

I scowled and briefly considered just staying as I was, just to make him squirm a bit. But then I realized it would most likely make Jasper very uncomfortable and scratched the idea altogether. I would have to find a better way to exact my revenge on my own time. Speaking of which, what the hell was with them gate crashing every five minutes? I thought we weren't even supposed to know they were here?

I grumbled something along those lines as I donned a blue tank top and a pair of jean Alice had purchased for me – no doubt some designer brand – and threw my hair up in a ponytail. Edward shrugged and said something about it being urgent. I gathered up our towels and tossed them in the bathroom, draining the tub before I stomped back out and saw that they had both arrived. Jasper cocked an eyebrow in my direction before grinning at Edward and shaking his head.

"I think you crossed a line this time, bro. Whatever it is you are so damn proud of over there is going to come back and royally bite you in the ass," he informed him.

_Oh, you have no idea how true those words are, brother dearest._

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned at them. "So what's so freaking important that you had to come and interrupt our honeymoon…again?" I griped.

Jaspers' face was abruptly serious and I could feel the anxiety and traces of sadness coming off of him. When I heard Edwards' sharp intake of breath across the room I felt dread well up inside me. Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me and hugged me tightly before pulling back and looking me straight in the eye.

"Honeymoon's over, Bella. We need you to come back home with us now," she said softly.

I realized I was shaking again, but this time it was out of fear. "Why? What happened?"

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Edward beat her to it. He materialized at my side instantly and pulled against his body. All of my irritation was forgotten when I saw the sadness in his amber eyes. He reached down and stroked my cheek before giving me some of the worst news I had ever received.

"There was another attack, Bella. The good news is that this time the wolves actually got two of them," he said hesitantly. I instinctively knew there was more.

"Were those the only two who were killed?" I whispered hoarsely. Edward slowly shook his head and I felt my legs give out. I slumped against him and he practically carried me over to the edge of the bed where I sat down numbly.

"Who?" I choked out, although I was terrified of the answer.

"Jared and Kim were killed. It looks like he died trying to protect her and the others. Quil, Billy, and Rachel were also injured, but Carlisle has been there to see them already and informed Jasper just a few minutes ago that they will all make a full recovery." Edwards' voice was soft but I could hear the strain in it.

I leaned into him and let my tears fall without protest, succumbing to my overwhelming relief and sadness. Sadness at the loss of Jared and Kim, although I didn't know then all that well. Relief that it hadn't been worse, that more lives hadn't been taken. More specifically that Jacob, Seth, Emily and the rest of them were alright. After a few moments I sucked in a deep breath and wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks. I was suddenly hit with the overwhelming urge to go see my father.

"Alright, let's go home." I whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**A big thank you to those who have taken the time to drop me a review :-) And my apologies, in advance, to those who are Jacob lovers out there. You'll see why.**

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

I paced the length of the floor of my room, stopping only to check the clock on the far wall that I had purchased for Bella when she moved in here with us. Its bright red digits screamed back at me with their florescent reminder that Bella was late. And not just a little late. _Extremely late._ 7:47. She was supposed to be back here at five. She'd all but promised to me that she wouldn't linger on the reservation too long. I knew she would want to stay and comfort the mutt for the loss of one of his 'brothers', but for pity's sake I was going insane up here! I stopped and looked at the clock again. 7:48. Damn it! I nearly smashed the infernal contraption into smithereens. Where was she already?

_Edward, bro, you have got to calm down. You're killing me here._

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Jasper slowly made his way into my room but stopped a good three feet away. He perched on the arm of my black leather sofa and very kindly sent me a rather strong wave of tranquillity. It took the edge off nicely but there was still some underlying anxiety and irritation that he couldn't touch. I smiled gratefully at him and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. He and I were almost as good at these silent little conversations as Alice and I had become.

_You know she will be just fine. Carlisle and Esme are with her. Not to mention the entire pack – well, almost – will be swarming around on high alert. I know having a threat lurking in the shadows make you nervous, but Seth with be accompanying them back to give you a good look at the two they managed to torch. _

His words made perfect sense and I couldn't argue with the logic behind them. But something in me just couldn't settle down no matter how many different ways I assured myself – and everyone else assured me – that Bella would be back safe and sound. I checked the clock on the wall again and growled when it had only moved another two minutes. Why was time crawling by so slowly?

_Unbunch your panties, Edward. Carlisle and Esme turned their phones off b/c having them on during a funeral would be rude. And you know I can't see when any of them are coming back until they have left the presence of the wolves, so you may as well find a good book or go for a run. Whatever you do, you'd better do it in a damn hurry because you are about three minutes away from making Jasper explode!_

My head snapped around and I shot an apologetic look at Jasper, who was doing his everything in his power to not absorb all my angst and annoyance. I took several deep breaths and worked on settling down. Jasper's body language visibly relaxed and he looked up at me, momentarily confused, until the reason behind my extra effort dawned on him.

_Let me guess, my wonderful wife gave you an earful and told you if you didn't ease up I was going to go all ape shit on you?_

He smirked when I nodded and then we both chuckled at the unstoppable force of nature that is Alice. I breathed a little easier for a while, simply talking to Jasper about where we would all go from here. It was another emotion packed conversation, but one we could look at objectively without our mates around.

"Emmett, Rose, and I think we should just pack up now and head off to Denali. We've got that land up there; great place for Bella to spend her erratic newborn years. Let's just leave the wolf mess behind and let them deal with it. Maybe our presence here is what has caused so many problems for them." Jasper appeared pensive and I could hear where his mind was going, so I addressed that at the same time.

"Carlisle would never agree to leave while there is a problem. He thinks because it is one of our kind, and since the wolves have assisted us before, we should remain here until the situation has been resolved. And to answer your other thought, you could sooner get Rose and Alice to shop at Wal-Mart for entirely new wardrobes than convince Bella to take off to Alaska while…those she cares about are still in jeopardy." I refused to call them 'people' since technically they weren't. Jasper frowned.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why attack the wolves? They don't encroach upon others' territory and they don't steal prey," Jasper muttered and put on his 'military face'. It was always about strategy to him.

"Maybe because they stink to high heaven and run around trying to shred any vampire, besides us, who dares to set foot on the Olympic Peninsula," Emmett offered sarcastically as he sauntered into the room. I snorted and Jasper rolled his eyes, chuckling at our 'big' brother's sense of justification.

"I don't think so. There has to be something else. This seems personal, like a vendetta of some kind," Jasper explained with a shake of his head. I was trying to listen to both of their minds at once when all of a sudden my phone chirped in my hand. I looked down and saw there was a text message.

_Taking longer than we expected. Carlisle checking on Billy and Rachel now. Be home soon. _

_ xoxo Bella_

What remained of my anxiety all but vanished and I heard Jasper breathe a huge sigh of relief from across the room.

_Oh, thank GOD! Edward, you seriously need to get a handle on the intensity of your emotions. _

"Duly noted," I murmured.

"Huh? What did I miss? SPEAK OUT LOUD!" Emmett demanded, looking slightly confused. He hated being left out of things simply because he didn't have a 'gift' like some of our other siblings or myself.

"Carlisle is checking in on Billy and Rachel now. They'll all be home soon," I informed him.

"Good. One of the dogs coming with him?" Emmett asked with a wry smile, rubbing his hands together. I could see him hoping it was Jacob just so there might be a small chance he could square off with him when he undoubtedly irritated either me or Bella. I shook my head and his smile disappeared.

"Just Seth, and we both know he is not the offending type. Don't get your hopes up, Em." I grinned when a scowl darkened his face.

I heard the Mercedes turn onto our long driveway in almost the same moment I detected Seth's thoughts. I flew through the house and was on the front porch waiting while they pulled up in front of the house. Relief washed over me when Bella emerged from the vehicle, but it was short lived. She looked worn and withdrawn, with red puffy eyes and a weary dimness in her eyes. I was at her side in and instant. She leaned forward and rested her head against my chest, taking in a deep breath and wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. Well, tightly for her. I returned the gesture and kissed the crown of her head.

"Are you alright, love?" I whispered. She nodded against me before lifting her chin to look up.

"Yeah," she said in a slightly hoarse voice. "It was just…really hard to see and hear all that. I know I wasn't close with them, but I am close with some of the others and I had a really difficult time seeing them all so upset."

Her lower lip started to tremble and I could smell the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes. Esme came around and patted her very gently on the back while I stroked her hair. Bella took several deep breaths before blinking the tears away and shaking her head.

"I'm fine, really. Oh, I have something for you. Sam thought it best to save these to see if any of you recognized the scent." Bella turned around and withdrew a small plastic bag from the backseat and handed it to me. Upon inspection I saw that it contained several items of clothing. I could tell by the very distinctive smell they had been worn by vampires. My eyes shot up in surprise and I looked to Carlisle.

"It's not a scent either I or your mother recognizes," he said softly, then continued to speak silently to me.

_She's pretty exhausted. She had a very rough time. Leah was very rude to her until Sam stepped in and she and Jacob got into a very heated argument. I promised her that she could be the one to talk to you about these things on her own time, but I wanted you to be prepared. Son, I know how your temper can be, especially where Jacob is concerned, but you need to know that she cannot handle that right now. Just listen and be supportive and above all, let her know that we won't allow anything to happen to her. I think she needs to hear that. _

I nodded my understanding and watched while Carlisle and Esme went into the house. Bella and I waited on the porch for Seth. He had changed back to human form and was pulling on a pair of shorts to come and speak with us. My mind was immediately torn between what Seth had come to discuss and what my father had just informed me of. I quickly decided that I needed to push all thoughts of Jacob Black to the back of my mind until after Seth had left. Bella deserved my undivided attention, not to be bombarded with questions and then asked to wait while we discussed other matters. That wouldn't be fair to her.

Seth jogged up the path with a wide grin on his face and bounded up the stairs. He gave Bella a big hug and then reached out and shook my hand.

"Hey Bella, Edward. How have you been? Heard you were away a few days. Did you have a good time?" His questions were friendly and innocently meant, but next to me Bella blushed and looked deeply distressed before pulling herself together and offering Seth a shy smile.

"We've been well, thank you. Bella and I were on our honeymoon up in Canada, and yes, we had a lovely time," I replied sincerely and smiled back at him.

He was a little surprised when I mentioned the honeymoon but quickly did a mental shrug and figured that was what all newlyweds did so why should we be any different. That was one of the main reasons I liked Seth. He was able to think of me and my family as people, not the mindless killers that the majority of his kind considered us to be. It was quite a gesture, all things considered.

"I gave him the bag," Bella said quietly. Seth nodded at her then shot an impish grin at me.

"Needed her to carry it for me. The vampire smell is so much stronger when I'm in wolf form, no offense," he joked and lightly punched me on the shoulder. I chuckled at his childlike display.

"None taken. I assume that's the reason you ran here rather than riding in the car with my parents and Bella?" I asked sardonically. He laughed and nodded.

"Didn't want you to have to clean the upholstery," he said still snickering. Bella snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You two are ridiculous," she muttered but a smile was already spreading across her sweet face.

"So did you recognize the smell at all? Oh and here is what they looked like." Seth focused on their faces for a moment before going back and replaying the whole encounter from start to finish. I paid special attention to their voices, the way they moved, and their physical stature as well as their actual appearance. When he was finished I removed the clothing and sniffed at each individual article, taking note of the size and maker. In the end I shook my head in frustration.

"No, I can't say I have ever seen or come across the trail of these two. I will pass the clothes around the house and see if any of the others have, but I wouldn't count on anything. Thank you for being so thorough. This will help us in some way I am sure," I nodded at Seth and clapped him on the shoulder. He smiled.

"No trouble at all, just doing my part," he said to me simply before turning to Bella. "I know you're like all married now and everything, but we'd love to see you down at the rez every once in a while. You can even bring one of the family with you if you need to. No one really minds," he said with a hopeful smile. Bella arched an eyebrow at him in blatant disbelief and he quickly caught on, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry about my sister. She is all bark, trust me," he chuckled at his own pun. Bella even cracked a smile. His face lit up as a thought occurred to him. I couldn't hold back a chuckle of my own.

"You should bring that big brother of yours, Emmett. The guys and I have been dying for a real good wrestling match," he said, eyes enthusiastic at the idea. "Maybe someone can finally beat Paul!"

"Dude, I am so there!" Emmett shouted from within the house. Bella, Seth, and I laughed and I shook my head.

"Just remember no biting!" Seth called over me with a snicker.

"That goes double for you, mutt!" Emmett hollered back. We could hear the humor in his voice so no one took offense to his words.

"Somehow I think you are the only one who will be up for the idea," Bella frowned slightly, shaking her head.

"Nah, Quil and Embry will be game. And Paul definitely will want a piece of the action once everyone else starts in. Don't worry about the others. They'll either come around or they'll stay away. Sam's orders and you can't go against the alpha," Seth said knowingly.

"So I've heard," Bella muttered. Something was off about her reaction but I couldn't get a read on her. She was studiously avoiding both my gaze and Seth's.

"Is that what you and Jacob were fighting about?" Seth asked, suddenly both curious and wary.

I could see in his mind that he and the rest of the pack had no idea what the argument was about since Jacob hadn't phased since it had taken place. It was only a matter of time though. But Seth wasn't asking her to be nosy, he was actually worried that Jacob may have overstepped (again) and really upset her. He also wanted to know how it was from her point of view rather than his pack mate's. I respected him more for that. Bella flushed deeply and shook her head.

"I'm surprised you don't already know. Don't you all share a brain when in wolf form?" She snapped, then had the decency to look ashamed of her reaction. She stepped forward and rested a hand on Seth's arm.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line. It's not your fault Jake is such an ass. I shouldn't take it out on you," she whispered.

Seth shook his head and I could hear his thoughts turning slightly angry. "He really screwed up this time, huh?"

Bella simply nodded but didn't elaborate any further. Seth looked at me from the corner of his eye and decided not to say his next thoughts aloud.

_Don't worry, Edward. I'll find out what he did soon enough. Despite how some of the guys may feel about vampires, they really love Bella. He's gonna have hell to pay._

I gave him a half smile and a nod to show that I heard and appreciated his words. He decided that it was time for him to head back home and said his farewell to both Bella and me. After he was far enough away that I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore I turned to Bella with a very concerned look. But before I could even open my mouth to speak she held up one hand and shook her head.

"Not right now, Edward. I promise I will answer every exhaustive question you have and deal with your reaction later. But right now I really need a shower. I smell like a dog and I just feel…" her voice faded out to a whisper and she shook her head, faced flushed once again. Before I could stop her she turned on her heel and stomped into the house. I could smell the salt of her tears mingled with her scent – and regrettably, that of the mongrel as well – as she tripped up the stairs in an attempt to take them two at a time.

I followed closely, ready to stop her and demand that she tell me just what in the hell that flea bag had put her through down there so I would finally have an excuse to rip his mangy legs off and beat him to death with them. But I didn't get the chance. Ever the strategist, Bella did the one thing that ensured her getting her own way. My whole family had been scattered around the house but that didn't disable them from hearing every word. She must have seen my brothers and Rose in the living room as she ran past and used that too her advantage.

"Jasper, Emmett, I need some time alone," she whispered so fast and low that a human wouldn't have understood her. My brothers on the other hand…

I was suddenly being dragged into the kitchen by both of my arms, growling the whole way there. I wasn't about to be a child and kick and scream, but my temper began to get the best of me when Emmett considered throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of flour and running me out to the woods. Not that I would ever allow myself to be treated in such a manner. Jasper sent me a wave of calm and to my utter irritation, it worked brilliantly. I felt almost relaxed despite the fact that I could hear Bella stomping around our room and getting ready to use the shower. She was muttering and cursing under her breath. My eyebrows shot up in surprise as she used several words that would make a trucker blush. Emmett was disgustingly impressed. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, who knew Bella had such a potty mouth? What exactly is a 'fuckwad'?" he grinned at me widely, knowing how much language like that bothered me.

"Jacob must have really upset her to make her want to use words like that," Jasper defended.

He was debating internally whether to go upstairs and use his gift on Bella to make her feel calm and happy or whether he should go down to the reservation and make Jacob feel decidedly _uncomfortable_. I snickered and shot him a knowing look. We both knew what my vote would be.

"So he pissed her off again?" Em snorted and rolled his eyes. "What the hell else is new? I say we turn him into a nice throw rug."

"It's not only that. She's angry yes, but also deeply hurt and embarrassed. She also feels…violated," Jasper said lowly. Emmett and I started at his words.

"What do you mean 'violated'?" Rose suddenly appeared at his side. I've never seen her so ready to rip someone to shreds. Her thoughts were a jumble of violence and panic. Jasper felt what she wasn't outwardly showing and it surprised us both.

_I've never gotten such a protective vibe from her before, especially for Bella. She is about three seconds away from going down there and disabling his manhood. Permanently. And Emmett would only be about two steps behind her._

He immediate set about calming us all before all hell broke loose and there was a massacre on the Quileute reservation.

"That's not quite what I meant, but you're on the right track. I don't think he physically touched her that way, but whatever he said made her feel disgusted. What I can't get a read on is whether it's with herself or with him. She's such a mess right now with one emotion bleeding into the next that it's hard to pin down what might have happened," Jasper explained carefully. We all visibly relaxed.

"Maybe I'll just go check on her," I murmured. But before I could take half a step towards the stairs Em and Jazz appeared before me, arms crossed like a great solid wall of brotherly protectiveness. If the whole thing wasn't so irritating I may have actually laughed at their display.

"You heard her; she doesn't want to be bothered right now. Besides, she's still in the shower," Emmett objected in his best gruff 'intimidating' voice until he was cut off by a sound that nearly ripped my dead heart right out of my chest.

Bella was crying.

Bella's POV

As if the day wasn't trying enough. There had been far too many funerals on the reservation within the last month or so for anyone's liking. The pack, which on every other occasion could be readily identified by their boyish playfulness and impish behavior, was now just as equally recognized by their common pain and depression. Their moroseness and despair wore on them like heaviest of fogs that wouldn't even be dimmed or penetrated by the brightest rays of the late summer sunshine. My heart broke a thousand times over when I looked into Jacob's eyes and could physically feel every ounce of his pain. I had to blink through my tears in order to maintain some form of decorum.

I had sworn to myself up, down, and sideways that I would be a good friend to him today. No matter his comments or insults, no matter his temper tantrums or outbursts. He was in pain and he needed me. He had been there for me in my time of need and great pain and it was time I returned the favor. Whether we acted like it all the time or not, he was my best friend, and I would be there for him.

So while I stood there under the hot spray of the shower I wracked my brain and tried to figure out how it had all gone so horribly wrong. But I couldn't focus as I scrubbed my skin almost raw with my poof. Our last conversation kept playing over and over in my head, like a CD on repeat. I felt the room spin around me like an out of control merry-go-round and I wanted nothing more than to just **get off**. I shut my eyes and tried to control my breathing, knowing there were several pairs of ears that could most likely hear me despite the running water. But my mind kept playing those awful moments over and over again and I finally succumbed to the anger and pain I had bottled up in front of Carlisle and Esme, and more importantly, Edward. Now they burst forth unhindered, bringing with them the memory that still chafed on the raw wounds of my heart. I went over it all again in my head, not caring that the water had started to cool.

_We'd just left the rest of the gathering, sobs and cries wailed behind us as we made our way to the beach and our own little tree bench on the pebbles. We sat in silence for a while, just holding hands and looking out at the rough sea. The calls of the gulls mingled tragically with the sounds of mourning that lay a little ways behind us. It gave the entire setting an eerie feeling. When a strong breeze came off the ocean and blew over us it made me shiver a little. I tried to focus on Jacob when he noticeably stiffened next to me. He pulled his hand from mine. _

_ "What is it?" I asked._

_ "Nothing," he muttered darkly and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I sighed and reached for his hand again only to feel a pang of rejection when he yanked it out of my reach. _

_ "Jake, you've never watched what you've said around me before. Why start now?" I tried to sound light and teasing to lift the mood, but I faltered when he turned a heated glare on me. _

_ "Fine, if that's how you want it. You REEK of him. I tried to ignore it during the funeral but the wind had just made that damn near impossible out here," he snapped. I tried to keep my own temper in check, remembering that he was dealing with the loss of one of his brothers. I offered him a tight smile._

_ "I can move downwind if you like," I said sarcastically. His glare intensified. _

_ "It won't help. It's a lot stronger than it has been before. What did he do, pee on you?" He grumbled. _

_ Despite my earlier vow to take whatever crap he gave me I felt my patience wearing very thin. I wasn't a saint, after all. _

_ "That's disgusting Jacob! And vampires can't pee," I muttered angrily. "Besides, marking territory sounds more like a wolf quality."_

_ He snorted and rolled his eyes, still obviously annoyed. I counted to forty in my head and felt myself minutely calmed by the action. I tried to change the subject. _

_ "How are Billy and Rachel doing?" I asked carefully. _

_ "Just fucking peachy. They were attacked and nearly killed by a vampire. How the hell do you think they're doing?" he spat at me. I tried to distract myself from the urge to deck him by playing with my wedding rings. Jacob caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and began glowering again. _

_ "I was surprised to hear that you were still human. Wasn't the wedding supposed to be like D-day for you?" he sneered. _

_ "No. I agreed with Sam that we would discuss my eventual change after all this had been taken care of," I informed him tartly. This wasn't going how I had hoped. _

_ "And it wasn't the end of a war, it was the beginning of my new life," I added for good measure. I was sick of him insulting my choices._

_ "That's where you are wrong. It will be the __**start**__ of a war if you continue on your set path," he said threateningly. _

_ I began to flush from anger and immediately felt my entire body go very hot. I peeled of my black cardigan and balled in up in my lap, playing absently with the loose thread that came from one of the button holes. Next to me Jacob gasped loudly, startling me out of my inane focus. I whipped around and looked all around us but couldn't see what would have caused such a reaction. When I turned back to him he was on his feet, eye fixated on me, shaking with barely controlled rage. I immediately started to freak out and stood up next to him. _

_ "Jake, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked anxiously._

_ "What the hell happened to you?" he choked out. _

_ I was instantly confused and looked over my dress and legs. I didn't see anything amiss, no bird poo on my clothes, no unexplained cuts on my legs. What was making him so angry?_

_ "Your ARMS, Bella! What happened to your ARMS?" he hissed in fury. _

_ I froze. I now knew exactly what he had seen. It was why I had worn that ridiculous sweater even though it was an uncharacteristic eighty-five degrees outside. The bruises Edward had accidently left on me from our first time had all but faded to a light yellowish color on my pale skin, but they most likely stood out like a bright neon sign to someone like Jake. I sighed and raised my hands up in front of me, wanting to explain reasonably. But he wasn't in any mind to listen objectively. His mind was already made up; I could see that before I had even opened my mouth. I tried anyway. _

_ "It's not what you think, Jake. It was an accident. You know how easily I bruise," I tried to say, but he cut me off._

_ "HE did that to you? I'll rip his head off!" he bellowed. I stepped up to him and tried not allow my voice to shake when I spoke again. _

_ "Jacob, NO! We just got carried away. It could have happened with anyone. Hell, it __**would**__ have happened with anyone. And it hasn't happened since," I quickly assured him. But he had frozen and taken on a slight greenish shade. _

_ "What do you mean? Carried away with what?" he whispered hoarsely. _

_ I could feel the blush creep across my cheeks as I tried to think of how I wanted to word my explanation. I didn't have to worry really. Apparently it was written all over my face, as I could tell by Jacob's violent reaction. He spun around and kicked the thick tree trunk extremely hard. The amount of brute strength he put behind the move actually cracked the tree in half and several small bits of wood flew all around us. I took a huge step backwards and held my sweater close to my chest like a protective talisman. I'd never seen him so furious. Not when I'd told him I was going with Alice to save Edward, or when I had chosen to take Edward back. Not even when I'd told him of my intention to be changed after graduation. Never. _

_ "He's…ruined you!" he shouted at me harshly. My temper finally snapped. _

_ "He did no such thing you ass! I'm his wife! What they hell did you think we'd get up to on our honeymoon? Checkers?" I screeched back. _

_ "He had no right! You're still human! He could have KILLED you!" He ran his hands through his short cropped hair and tugged roughly at the ends. _

_ "He had __**every**__ right, Jacob! I gave him the right when I married him! And this is so none of your damn business," I hissed, my own anger beginning to rival his. _

_ "Look at you, Bella! Look what he did to you! He couldn't even control himself enough not to hurt you! If you really mattered to him as much as he claimed then he never would have touched you while you were still human!" he accused venomously._

_ "He loves me more than anyone else on this entire planet! He DID want to wait, but I didn't!" I informed him._

_ "Please!" he waved off my statements dismissively. "He just tricked you into it. That's what they do."_

_ "HE DID NOT!" I screamed. Tears stung my eyes but there was no way I would give him the satisfaction of seeing them fall. _

_ "That was MY demand! I'd been trying to persuade him for months! I wanted to have that experience as a human and it took a lot of convincing to even get him to consider the idea." I didn't know why I was telling him all this, except that I felt a deep desire to defend his deplorable accusations of Edward. _

_ That shut him up, but only for about two seconds. My statement had brought him up short, but then he just stared at me like I had lost my mind. His face morphed into a mask of revulsion and anger. _

_ "So eager to become his whore that you threw yourself into yet another deadly situation!" he seethed. _

_His words were like a dagger straight to my heart. I couldn't believe he had just said that to me. He didn't even give me a chance to recover before dealing another lot of low blows. _

"_Go," he muttered lowly and flicked his hand towards the parking lot behind us. "Run back to your bloodsucker and let him fuck the life out of you for all I care. Maybe that's how he intended to change you in the first place. He could just claim it was a grey area in the treaty, that you needed to be saved. I swear if Sam hadn't laid down that edict forbidding us from harming your precious parasite I would go there right now and end him myself, treaty be damned!" _

_With that I whirled around and ran as fast as I could back to where Carlisle had parked the car. I cried the entire way._

I leaned against the cold tiles of the shower and sobbed uncontrollably as everything finally took its toll on me. I had tried in vain to scrub the mere memory of Jacob off my skin, along with any lingering wolfish smell that would most like be there. I didn't want to be reminded of him ever again. I was so repulsed by the mere thought of him that I felt my skin crawl. Now my raw skin burned despite the icy temperature of the water.

I had been so wrapped up in my own miserable bubble that I hadn't heard the bathroom door open. The water ceased its steady rhythm and I was instantly relieved when I felt a warm thick towel wrap firmly around my shoulders. I didn't even look up as I twined my arms around the neck of my rescuer. I didn't have to.

"It's alright, love," he whispered against my sodden hair and kissed the crown of my head.

I surrendered completely to being carried like a swaddled infant over to our bed and sat in an almost catatonic stillness while Edward very lovingly dried my body and eased something soft and loose over my head. When I looked down I saw that I was wearing one of his t-shirts. The corners of my mouth tugged up into a very small smile. He knew me so well. I sagged against his stony body and just melted into his side. His strong arms encircled me as he eased me back onto the pillows.

I lay against him, sniffling quietly until my tear ducts were desiccated. He held me against him, stroking my arms, my back, my face, all while murmuring sweet words of adoration and assurance. I don't know how long we remained that way but it was dark both outside and in our room when I finally sat up and scrubbed my hands across my sore cheeks. I glanced over at the clock. 11:04.

"Ugh, I didn't realize it was so late," I mumbled.

"You can go to sleep if you want. We'll talk tomorrow when you feel more refreshed," Edward offered kindly. I smiled at him and leaned down to brush a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Thanks, but I think I should try to eat something." As if on cue my stomach growled loudly. I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled.

"I am so not going to miss that," I grumbled, throwing my legs off the side of the bed and rising stiffly to my feet.

"I will," he whispered so softly that I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it.

I didn't want us to trade places, with him sulking and feeling sorry for himself so I tried to keep that from happening. I looked at him and gave an exaggerated pout, reaching my arms up over my head like a toddler who wanted to be carried. He arched an eyebrow at me in inquisitive amusement.

"I'm too tired to walk," I explained, sticking my lip out further. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I see," he replied. Suddenly he was standing next to me and then I was whipped up onto his back. I giggled.

"Giddy up," I teased and kicked my heels very lightly against his hips.

He growled quietly and I laughed. It felt so good that I couldn't make myself stop. I placed a firm kiss to the side of his neck, right beneath his ear. He hissed slightly and I could see in his reflection in the window that he'd shut his eyes. I giggled again and leaned closer to his ear.

"Later," I whispered. "I'm hungry."

"So am I," he replied hotly in that velvety smooth voice he sometimes used when trying to coerce me into something. I shivered against him and bit my lip.

"Please?" I knew it would work before I even said the word.

We were downstairs in the kitchen before I could even register the change in locale. He set me down on a kitchen stool and sauntered over to the fridge. Before I could tell him just to let me make a sandwich or something Emmett appeared on the other side of me. I jumped and placed my hand over my heart.

"Em, try not to give my wife a stroke before she turns 19," Edward muttered from within the fridge. Emmett snickered.

"I didn't know you two would be in here. Thought I heard you giving Eddie boy some commands a moment ago," he said suggestively and leered at me. I raised one eyebrow.

"Uh, commands?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know where he was going with this.

"Yeah. Giddy up? Is that your way of demanding a ride?" he taunted.

My face flushed so hot I felt like I had been sunburned.

_Ugh, right. Stupid super sensitive vampire hearing! And stupid Emmett for bringing it up!_

Before I was able to form some kind of snarky reply a lemon flew across the kitchen and smacked into the side of Emmett's head. All eyes turned to the stealthy assailant. Rosalie stood next to the fruit bowl casually tossing another lemon from hand to hand. The look on her face was clear: Don't tempt me, I'm armed.

"Leave. Her. Be." Rose spoke each word with precise dictation, leaving no room for argument.

Before anyone could utter one word Alice burst into the kitchen with Jasper in tow. He carried a very familiar plastic bag in his hand. Edward immediately whipped around and stared at him, eyes wide.

"You are certain?" he asked tensely.

Jasper gave a very tight nod and Alice shot him a very worried look. I glanced around at the others to see if maybe they had already had a discussion at a speed and volume only the human couldn't understand, but Emmett and Rose looked just as lost as I did. Well, Rose and I looked lost. Emmett just looked annoyed.

"For the millionth time you three, TALK OUT LOUD!" he yelled and threw his hands up in the air. I snickered quietly but knew they'd all heard me. Emmett shot me an irritated look.

"What he said," I muttered and jerked my thumb in his direction. Alice turned to me, fear and anxiety clearly written all over her lovely face.

"Jasper recognized one of the scents on the clothes Seth brought us," she explained carefully. Then all eyes were on Jasper.

"WELL?" Emmett shouted again, clearly not able to take the suspense.

"Her name was Savannah," he murmured.

"Ok, but how did you know her?" Rose asked. She and I were mirror images of confusion.

Jasper swallowed thickly before lifting his blazing butterscotch eyes to meet the rest of ours. He took a deep breath and spoke in a very strong sure voice.

"I created her."

**Ok, just so you know, I don't hate Jake. He just turned into a tool for my story lol!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jasper's POV

It just wasn't possible. Except clearly it was. Savannah. I couldn't get enough control over my emotions to keep them from spilling out and affecting those around me. To say I was shocked was a massive understatement. I had been under the impression that Savannah had been destroyed along with all the other newborns I had created for Maria. I'd never known Maria to spare anyone. It was part of the reason I had left her whole world behind me.

But I had perfect recall, and I'd never forget the scent of one I had created, though there had been hundreds over the years. Savannah had only been one of many. She didn't seem to have any special gifts or talents that I had been aware of, so why Maria would have kept her around was beyond me. Unless she had escaped…

"Jasper, your thoughts are all over the place. Focus for one second on her face and I will tell you if she was one of the vampires killed by the wolves," Edward offered.

I nodded and easily complied. I remembered her as well as any other. She was petit, but not as small as Alice. Blonde, but darker than Rosalie. Like the rest of our kind she had her physical appearance enhanced after her change and was quite lovely, but never enough so for me to take more than the initial notice. And no one compared to Alice. Edward grimaced and I could feel the confusion and anxiety in him, though whether it was his or mine I couldn't tell without really focusing on him. He looked at me and nodded once, confirming what I had already known. It was her.

I could feel everyone's trepidation and confusion swirl and whip around me like an F5 twister. If I wasn't careful, and I didn't explain quickly, it could very well rip up the foundations I had spent the last fifty odd years cultivating with this family and leave it all in a heaping pile of rubble. Especially with Alice.

"No, you don't have to worry about that." Edward disagreed with my thoughts and shook his head. "We just want to know how you knew her."

"And what the hell she was doing here?" Emmett chimed in. His confusion was the most pronounced, followed closely by Bella's. I turned to address them first.

"The first I believe I have already answered. As to the second, I have no idea," I replied shortly, but truthfully. I hadn't seen Savannah in nearly a hundred years. How should I know what she was doing up here?

"That's not what he meant," Edward interjected quietly. "He just thought that maybe since you knew her you would have some idea as to why she would be up here attacking the local wolf colony."

He was trying very hard to stay completely neutral in the situation and was serving to give me access to everyone else's thoughts. Well, except his utterly confused wife, but there was nothing he could do about that. I sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I only knew her for about a year. Her time was just about up when I decided to leave with Peter and Charlotte. There were seven newborns at various stages when I defected," I began to explain. I was distracted by Alice's soft, sad smile.

"Ever the soldier. You didn't 'defect' from anything; you just went your own way." I could feel her love, understanding, and above all her faith in me and it was like the most soothing of balms on an open wound. I smiled and pulled her against me, kissing the crown of her beautiful head.

"I don't get it. Maria came up here once to see you before. She never mentioned anything about the vampires you made, did she? I thought she was alone when she made the trip?" Rose shook her head and frowned.

"She was. And you are correct on that count. She never mentioned any of the others to me. In fact, we didn't talk about anything involving the past at all. I didn't want to fight with her and I was doing everything I could to keep the peace around here," I explained, remembering how unsure I was on how Alice would handle having Maria around. I needn't have worried with her being a psychic and all. She foresaw every move Maria made before she even attempted to make it, and since no one had clued in her as to my wife's substantial gift, she simply thought that Edward had been listening to her mind and then warned Alice. I snickered when I recalled how much disdain she held for him upon her eventual departure. Edward chuckled quietly, no doubt in response to my thoughts.

"Wait, Maria came up here to see you?" Bella was slightly incredulous and then I could feel her empathy and concern. The combination baffled me slightly.

"Yes, but it's not uncommon for us to have visits from those we have known in our own times. Peter and Charlotte have visited before, as have other friends of Carlisle's." Her concern was still there but she looked at that the floor, not giving me any indication as to what had her so bothered.

"I told you about that, love. Do you remember? It was before…" Edward hesitated and felt unsure about how to proceed. Bella nodded absently and waved her hand in the air.

"Yeah, sure, I remember. Before James and Victoria and Laurent showed up in the baseball field. That's not…I'm not worried that you would have hidden it from me." She frowned and shook her head.

"Then I am afraid we don't understand your concern, darlin'." I sent a boost of confidence her way when I felt her shy back a bit. It was all she needed to look me straight in the eye and speak her mind.

"Well, I was actually worried about how Alice would have felt about your old flame showing up here for a few days. Didn't you consider her feelings at all before inviting her?" Bella asked softly, but there was a hint of anger beneath her overwhelming protective love and worry for Alice.

Everyone was quiet for a beat before Emmett broke out in a huge grin and shook his head, chuckling quietly under his breath. He was immensely impressed with her at the moment, as was I. As was everyone in the room. Even Rose was impressed by her, and that was saying something. Edward looked at her with the love and adoration of a man completely ruled by his mate. I knew that feeling well. It's why I wasn't offended by her question in the slightest. Her love and care for Alice only endeared me to her more and increased the level of respect I already had for her, if that was even possible. I turned to Edward briefly before addressing her concerns.

_You have one very loving woman on your hands. And protective. Watch out bro, she is going to be an absolute handful after her change. _

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. "She's a handful now," he said at vampire pitch.

Next to me Alice radiated such love and contentment that I couldn't help but be affected by it. I pulled her into my side wrapped my arms around her tiny waist before glancing over the top of her head at a now very embarrassed and anxious Bella. She appeared to be having some regrets about voicing her opinions. I chuckled.

"Calm yourself, darlin' or I will have to step in and do it for you," I started and smiled widely at her. Her body relaxed a little and she opened her mouth to speak, presumably to apologise sense I could feel remorse welling up inside her, but I held up a hand to stop her.

"Of course I asked Alice how she would feel, and even if I hadn't, I would have known anyway. She can't hide things like that from me," I teased and looked down at the little minx in my arms. She was grinning like a fool at Bella, proud and touched by her inquiry.

"She wasn't initially bothered by her visit, only when she was able to see that Maria had some plans to try and split us up," I explained. I saw anger and worry flash in her eyes again while she stole a look at Alice and quickly went on. "She didn't stand a chance. And once I knew it was happening I told her it was time for her to leave and that I didn't want to have any more contact with her. I haven't heard from her since."

Bella relaxed and perched on one of the kitchen stools, thoughtfully chewing on her lip. Her brow crinkled in concentration. "Hmmm…"

"Hmm, what?" Em asked her, curious.

She shook her head once but the frown didn't fade. "Nothing really, I just wonder if she is the part of this."

"Part of what? The attack on the wolves?" Edward asked. His face mirrored hers as his mind slipped deep into his own concentration.

"Maybe, I don't know," Bella sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Her stomach chose that moment to gurgle rather loudly. Thoroughly embarrassed, she flushed a deep red and ducked her head down.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Edward immediately snapped into action, rifling through the fridge as he had been when Alice had dragged me in here and set about fixing her something disgusting. Some goopy, slimy, revolting thing that roughly resembled human vomit. Edward snorted and shook his head, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"It's an omelette, and she loves them," Edward threw back at my thoughts. Bella scowled and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Stop making faces at my food! Do I pick on you about what you eat?" she challenged good naturedly.

Well damn, she had me there. Not once had Bella ever been disgusted or revolted by our diets. In fact, she had done nothing but support and defend us at every turn, accepting us for who we were without question. I grinned sheepishly at her, feeling like a giant ass. Edward snickered at me again.

"Welcome to my life," he mumbled and slid the now cooked concoction onto a plate before handing it to her. She dug in unabashedly, taking a huge mouthful while staring straight at me.

"Mmmm, yummy!" she joked with a very full mouth. I couldn't help it. I shuddered and made a face. Edward and Alice laughed.

"Now, c'mon darlin' I don't eat in front of you, do I?" I retorted.

She grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. "You could, wouldn't bother me any. Unless of course it was some sort of carnivore you were snacking on. I might want to be far, far away for that given my proclivity to attract all things dangerous."

Edward rolled his eyes and turned around to wash the dishes he had just dirtied. The rest of just laughed at her. Then, shockingly, Emmett turned serious.

"Back to what baby Bells was saying before somehow managing to choke down that nasty shit my brother just stunk up the house cooking for her." He always did have a way with words.

"About Maria being involved with the wolf killings?" Alice chimed in.

"Yeah, that. Do you think it's possible?" Em scratched his head, deep in thought. It was almost comical to watch, considering it was such a human trait.

"I haven't seen anything about vampires I knew. I haven't seen anything concrete at all, except…" she paused and looked over to Bella. Bella swallowed and looked down at her plate.

"Yeah, about that…" she whispered quietly.

"Maybe it's like what happened with Victoria. Maybe whoever is involved knows about your visions and is doing everything they can not to make any decisions that would lead us back to them," Rose interrupted thoughtfully. Alice frowned and shook her head.

"No, this feels different. With that whole mess I could still see that there was an army being created, that they wanted Bella for some unknown reason, and when they were coming here. Hell, I could even see Riley even though I had no idea who he was or why he was doing everything," Alice huffed and threw her hands up in the air. She was beyond frustrated and hated feeling obsolete. But hidden behind that Alice was deeply afraid. She didn't want to lose anyone in this family.

"About what, Bella?" I asked her. Fear had begun to pour out of her, though I'd be the first to admit she was putting on a damn good show to hide it. As soon as Edward read that in my thoughts he was by her side, stroking her arms and kissing the top of her head, trying to soothe her quietly.

"The whole reason we rushed the wedding was because of Alice's vision. I need to be changed as soon as possible, right? But, since we are already on the topic, what about the wolves? Won't that dissolve the treaty and start a war?" Along with her fear there was an unmitigated amount of sadness. This she wasn't capable of hiding so well.

"Don't worry about that!" Emmett scoffed, waving his giant hand. "They'll be so worried about being sorely outnumbered that they won't dare screw with us."

Bella shook her head. "That's not what I was told."

All eyes narrowed on her and she shrank back against Edward at the scrutiny. I did my best to send waves of calm around to everyone while still trying to maintain focus on getting a good read on Bella. She was afraid, yes, but also sad and a little angry. Rose, being ever so blunt, decided that this was the moment to address her little melt down earlier.

"What did that mutt say to you when you were down there today?" Her words were harsh but there was definite concern laced in them. I just hoped Bella had been able to hear it otherwise she might misconstrue Rose's intentions.

Bella's face darkened noticeably and she shoved her now empty plate away from her. Disgust, anger, but above all, massive amounts of hurt and betrayal welled up inside her. I moved before I even thought about the action, standing beside her in half a second and wrapping my arm around her shoulder. I focused completely on making her feel every ounce of love, devotion, and family-like affection I drew from the others and poured it into her, dousing her burning pain with buckets of contentment. She sighed and relaxed into my side, resting her head on my shoulder before looking up at me with a shy smile.

"Thanks, but it was a bit much," she said smiling softly. I could feel her doubt before it showed on her face and in her eyes. I reached down and grabbed her chin, making her maintain her eye contact with me.

"Never question how much everyone here loves you," I stated kindly, but firmly. Her doubt all but vanished and was replaced by gratitude and her own love for all of us. I kissed the crown of her head and released her before going back to stand by Alice once more. Bella smiled before looking up at Rosalie.

"We just got into another stupid fight," she muttered. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment before her emotions took a dive. Deep anger and hurt began to pull her down into darkness with their strength. I was suddenly hit with a jolt of Edward's epic temper when pain flashed in his wife's eyes.

"But it was different this time, wasn't it?" Alice asked while she tried to soothe her. She stood there stroking her hair and rubbing small circles on her back.

Bella nodded miserably but a scowl appeared in place of the usual tears we had come to expect from her. She was sensitive, and there was nothing wrong with that. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the floor before raising her eyes to meet ours. When all she saw was concern for her feelings she sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand.

"Yeah, it was, but I really don't want to talk about it, ok? Maybe later. Right now we have to figure out how to do everything we can to once again protect my sorry human hide without starting a battle of what I am sure would be epic proportions," she grumbled.

I could feel Edward's dissatisfaction along with his and Emmett's rising anger levels. I silently calmed them enough that they wouldn't want to voice their feelings to Bella against her wishes. Edward rolled his eyes at my motives. I could have cared less. I didn't want him bothering her with something when she was entirely right; we had bigger fish to fry. He growled lowly at me. I snickered.

_Bring it on pretty boy. _I taunted him with my thoughts, discreetly motioning with my fingers that he should do just that. He glared at me for half a second before turning his attention back to the conversation taking place behind us.

Bella was leaned into Alice, her arm draped casually over my wife's delicate shoulders. There was a bond that radiated between the two of them and I instantly felt a small pang a jealousy for. I quickly shook it off and focused on what they were saying, as well as the underlying feelings of each participant.

"I say the sooner the better, but that's just me," Rose chimed in, feigning interest in her nails. Bella was extremely surprised, but did well to hide the reaction on her face. She simply smiled at her before turning to Alice.

"What do you think? Does anything change if I wait a few days, or does it have to be right now?" Bella was suddenly very anxious and I didn't miss the nervous glance she shot at Edward. Edward, who had become very tense and immensely sad in the last few minutes, didn't appear to miss them either.

I sighed and shook my head. Her change was inevitable and at this point, very necessary to her survival. I couldn't understand why he didn't just accept and embrace it at this point. His head snapped in my direction and he growled lowly at me. Emmett turned to look at both of us in question and Rose just rolled her eyes. She was used to us silently arguing with each other and found it, at the very worst, mildly annoying. Emmett just resented being out of the loop.

"It doesn't have to be today, Bella." I was pretty sure she was also assuring Edward with that statement. "But it should be in the next two of three days."

Bella nodded once and calmed a bit. I assumed having it narrowed down like that made her more sure that it would definitely happen. Then she began to worry again. She began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt and bit her lip. Her nerves had begun to make me twitchy.

"What's got you worried, Bella? Is it the change itself, or is there something else?" I thought getting all her fears and concerns out in the open would be best. She looked up at me and shook her head, frowning slightly.

"No, although thanks for reminding me about that," she grumbled.

"You'll live, you're a tough cookie," Emmett joked and punched her _very_ lightly on the shoulder. Bella smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Not really worried about that either. It's just…I know you all keep dismissing this, but what about the treaty?" She worried her lip between her teeth again. This time no one scoffed at her.

"We'll have to discuss that with Carlisle," Edward said thoughtfully, although his tension had only increased at this topic.

"We could always just leave," Rose suggested. "Go back to Alaska until her newborn years are over and then move on somewhere else. If no one told them, then technically they wouldn't have to know the treaty have even been broken."

Alice shook her head. "No, that won't work. I've seen it already."

Everyone, including me, was not only shocked to hear this, but doubtful as well. Bella and Emmett were also more than a little confused.

"Wait a minute, mini-munchkin. I thought you couldn't see those flea bags or any future that intermingled with theirs?" Emmett cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. I did what I could to hide my smirk.

"I can't," Alice sighed, exasperated. She frowned at all of us, hands on her tiny hips. "But I can see that Carlisle gets word from one of the HUMAN elders, Billy to be exact, and he tells him what a shit storm they are about to rain down on our heads. Beyond that though, I can't see much of an outcome." She was seriously perturbed by that. Bella reached over and took one of her hands, patting it lightly before giving Alice a squeeze. Alice sighed and calmed down slightly when the confusion in the room evaporated.

All of a sudden, Bella went from calm to outright panic. Every set of supernatural ears could hear the fast paced thrum of her heartbeat. Her brown doe eyes went impossibly large and she leaned into Alice for support. Behind her panic there were so many other emotion swirling around that it was hard to focus on one before another took over. Fear, anger, relief (oddly enough), and uncertainty were the strongest. I reached over to her and set my hand on her shoulder, passing as much calm to her as I could without rendering her unconscious. Edward was taking Alice's place at her side before I could really get my gift going.

"Love, what is it? What's the matter?" His panic had begun to rival hers.

"Something just occurred to me. Are the Quileute's the only tribe of werewolves you've ever come across?" she asked in a small, tight voice.

We were all puzzled by her question, but Edward at least had the presence of mind to answer her somewhat calmly.

"Yes, at least for me. I'm not sure about Carlisle from his time alone," Edward said carefully. He was instantly thoughtful, his panic bubbling away in the background.

"Why do you ask?" Alice chimed in.

"I just wonder if whoever was attacking the wolves was a wolf themselves, but working with vampires. Maybe that would be the reason that Alice can't see anything. It would also explain how they seemingly know where the wolves are going to be when they are at their most vulnerable."

Bella seemed to be thinking out loud, her face pinched in concentration. I couldn't help my immediate response. I was shaking my head before she even finished speaking. When she saw my action she became a little insulted and hurt, so I smiled kindly at her and tried not to sound condescending when I addressed her concerns.

"It's a brilliant thought Bella, and certainly not one that any of us have considered, but it's highly unlikely that such an alliance would occur. Wolves and vampires wouldn't be able to tolerate each other long enough to be able to work cooperatively like that for such an extended period of time." I hoped I hadn't sounded like too much of a know it all. We already had one of those in the family. Edward discreetly flipped me off at that thought.

"That you know of," Bella pointed out. "And I seem to recall you all working with the wolves just fine when it suited your purpose. Maybe this is the same thing."

We all stood there, a barrage of different emotions, considering the bomb she just dropped on us. While I admit there might have been other tribes like the Quileute's out there, I wasn't aware of any other treaties such as Carlisle's in existence. Not that I had done too much research on that, but it would be something I was positive would have been common knowledge among our kind. Edward shook his head.

"Actually, no. Carlisle plays that very close to his chest. The Denali's are the only ones who have been informed, unless you told Peter and Charlotte?" he informed me. I shook my head. It had never occurred to me to do so.

Bella was slightly confused as to Edward's response until she figured out he was speaking specifically to me. She rolled her eyes and look pointedly at Emmett who just snorted and nodded in silent agreement. It seemed there would be one more Cullen who didn't appreciate being left out of conversations. I just hoped I remembered that during her tumultuous first years.

Bella's POV

_Stupid telepathic and empathic communicators! UGH! I better get a cool gift like that when I'm changed. _

I watched the exchange between Edward and Jasper and had to supress my irritation. Jasper was no doubt absorbing all emotions in the room, no need to burden him with my unusually short temper. I waited until they finished speaking before I tried to reason with them once again. There was something to my theory; I just knew it, even if I wasn't completely correct in my assumptions. I turned to Alice instead, hoping the blind spot she had been experiencing would irritate her enough that she would actually consider what I was trying to tell them.

"Alice, could I be right? Does it feel like the same kind of blockage you get when I am with the pack? Or when I go to the reservation?" I was grasping at straws here but it was the only thing that made any kind of sense. She looked up at me openly and shook her head, shrugging her tiny shoulders.

"Honestly, Bella I don't know. It could be the same kind of thing. I just know I can't see," she confessed. It obviously didn't sit well with her either way. I pressed on.

"It's the only thing I can think of…unless…" I stopped short as I remembered Victoria. It had been me who figured out she was linked to the newborns stalking me. But she had been given insider information about how Alice's visions worked and was therefore able to stay out of them. I considered that as well.

"Unless what?" Edward hedged. I could tell he wasn't thrilled with my assumptions thus far, which could only mean one thing: it wasn't completely out of the question. I decided to go for broke and give them every angle I could conceive.

"What about how Victoria got around us? What if this is led by someone who knows about Alice? Or, more frighteningly, it's all linked. Another wolf, another enemy, another person who knows how to sidestep Alice." I ticked off the three separate components on my fingers and then waiting nervously in silence for all the super brains in the room to absorb the information I had just flung at them. I desperately hoped against hope that I was wrong, but I couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that I wasn't. Emmett was the first to respond to me.

"Dude, who are you? Are you like CIA or something? Where do you come up with this shit?" He stared at me with a mixture of what looked like awe and incredulity. I snickered and shook my head.

"I think the more important question would be to ask why none of you geniuses have come up with this crap on your own. I mean seriously, where the hell would you all be without me?" I snarked, and then winked at him to make sure he knew I was kidding. He grinned widely and turned to Edward.

"Eddie boy, she is going to give you a real run for your money once she is changed. I think she might even be smarter than you!" he taunted. I laughed at Edward's scowl. If only.

"She's right though, we totally should have thought of this," Alice agreed with a smile. She squeezed me lightly before turning to Jasper.

"Who knows about me that would want to use it against me?" she asked him, but I knew the question was open to the group.

Everyone was thoughtful for a moment before you could practically see the light go off above Emmett's head. He looked like he'd been struck by a particularly strong epiphany. His hand shot up over his head and he waved it frantically.

"Ooh, ooh, pick me!" he practically shouted. Alice and I laughed while Edward and Jasper shook their heads at him in unison. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Put your hand down you idiot, this isn't school!" she griped, but I could see her struggling to contain her amusement. Emmett leaned over and kissed her cheek noisily but didn't cease his ridiculous arm waving.

"Yes, Emmett?" Alice played teacher very well, even faking the kind of patience most Kindergartners see every day.

"Irina!" he exclaimed proudly.

You could have heard a pin drop the silence was so profound. Everyone froze and stared at each other. I cleared my throat and looked at Emmett, probably the only one who was confused by the parallel he had just drawn. Now I knew how they all felt when I dropped my conspiracy theories.

"Um, but I though you all were close with the Denali's? That they were like an extended family of yours, or something?" I questioned.

"Well, we were until the wolves killed Laurent. Then Irina wanted to go all venge-vamp on the pack and we said no. She had a big hissy fit and took off from Alaska. No one's heard from her in a while," Emmett spewed casually.

My shock must have been apparent because Rose shook her head and muttered something too low for me to hear, but it made Emmett flinch. She turned to me and sighed.

"If we are right about this, and that's a big if, then we need to talk to Carlisle as soon as possible. But if it is Irina and she's avenging the death of her mate then she can't be working with another wolf. I don't see her having that kind of self-control, no matter what she thinks she would gain from such an alliance." Rose shook her head firmly as if she couldn't believe she was even considering what had been laid at her feet. At all our feet.

Edward nodded sagely. "She's right, Bella. It would have to be one or the other, and I have to say that Irina fits. She knows enough of Alice's gift to know how to work around it and she has a definite vendetta against the wolves. It all makes perfect sense."

Something still didn't sit right with me. I frowned and turned to Jasper.

"You said you didn't know Savannah was still alive?" I asked carefully. I wasn't even sure where I was going at this point, but something niggled at me.

He shook his head once. "No, I thought Maria would have had her destroyed along with all the others."

"So how would she have got in with Irina? And why would she even care about Irina's issues with the wolves?" My head had begun to spin with the possibilities. I was met with silence. It only served to spur me on.

"And why go out of her way to attack the human on the reservation as well as the wolves? And what about the vision Alice had about my change? Why would she want to change me if her issue was with the wolves?" I was pacing, shooting out each question as they popped into my brain. In the past I would have silently stewed, not believing that any of them would ever listen to little old me, but not anymore. I found that keeping quiet until disaster was practically setting up camp in our backyard was beyond retarded and I tried to show at least some semblance of intelligence around people these days.

"Well, she may want to kill all their mates since they killed hers," Rose mused. The fact that someone, especially Rose, was taking me seriously enough to respond buoyed my confidence and I began to pace again, tapping my chin thoughtfully.

"That still doesn't explain why others would get involved that weren't her family OR why she would change me," I retorted.

"I never saw who changed you Bella, just that someone had," Alice chimed in. That stopped me for a moment. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Could it be a thought someone has, but not a concrete plan? Like how my future kept changing when Edward was battling with speaking to me in the beginning?" I asked intensely. I was on the verge of something, I knew it.

"Maybe, I don't know. That's the frustrating part!" she growled but then had the decency to look slightly abashed. "Sorry, sweetie, it's not you."

"I know, it's freaking us all out," I assured her and hugged her close to me before I resumed my pacing. Edward appeared in my path and stopped me dead in my tracks, grabbing me by my shoulders.

"You are making me dizzy, love. Stand still," he teased and gave me my favorite crooked smile. I tried very hard not to melt into a huge puddle of goo at his feet and only half succeeded.

"There are just too many aspects that need to be explored," I rushed out, feeling jittery and high strung. It was like I had done five shots of espresso back to back.

"Dude, she's bouncing like Alice," Emmett snorted and pointed at me in amusement. To his, and I'm sure everyone else's surprise, I glared and gave him the finger. He laughed loudly, the booming echoing off the kitchen tiles. I snickered and turned my attention back to Edward.

"Any one component isn't sufficient enough to give us a clear picture. But put them all together and it explains practically everything," I said excitedly. I had no idea where all this energy had suddenly come from. I cast a suspicious glance at Jasper who in turn raised both hands and shook his head, laughing.

"Oh no, don't look at me. I've been trying to stifle this surge of adrenaline for the past ten minutes, without much success I might add."

"There's one thing about your theory that doesn't gel," Emmett interrupted, once again thoughtful. Rose snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Just one?" she snarked. Emmett ignored her and stayed focused on me.

"Why would another wolf, different tribe or not, even agree to help a vampire. I know you don't understand this yet, but 'mortal enemies' doesn't quite describe the inherent hatred one usually feels for the other." At least he was humoring me, even if he was poking big giant holes in my ideas. I frowned. He had me there.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Maybe you're right about the wolf thing. Maybe that was just wishful thinking so there was a concrete reason for Alice's blind spot." When she looked at me in slight confusion I offered her a soft smile.

"I know how much it bothers you to feel 'normal'," I explained.

She twirled over to me and placed a light kiss on my cheek before grinning widely and dancing back over to Jasper. She was like the world's most beautiful ballerina. If I ended up with half her grace I would be eternally grateful. No pun intended.

"Are you at least going to talk to Carlisle about what we…well, I think?" I didn't want to include them in my insane assumptions.

"Hey!" Emmett objected. "Who came up with Irina as one of the possible wolf assassins? It certainly wasn't YOU with your tiny human brain."

I rolled my eyes. "Please forgive my egregious oversight."

"Maybe, but just this once. And don't let it happen again," he retorted with a huge grin. I snorted.

"Yes, love, we'll all talk with Carlisle and Esme when they return," Edward assured me sweetly.

I sighed contentedly and allowed him to envelope me in his strong embrace. I snuggled against his stone chest and could feel the day's exhaustion begin to settle down into my bones. My adrenaline was still pumping thick through my veins though as I considered how Carlisle would handle the news. Suddenly I felt Edward stiffen beneath my touch and hiss under his breath. I looked up and saw absolute fury in his eyes. Startled, I pulled back to look at him.

"Edward? What is it? What's the matter?" I squeaked.

He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut while trying to reign in his temper. It took him almost a full minute to be able to answer me.

"It's Jacob," he spat through his teeth. I was instantly on edge and wary.

"What about him?" I hedged cautiously.

"He's here, and he wants to speak to you," he growled and looked over the top of my head at the back door. I groaned and leaned my head against his chest again.

_Of course he is. _


	21. Chapter 21

**This is where the story starts to take a turn. It begins to earn it rating for an entirely different reason from here on. Don't get me wrong, there will still be lemony goodness, but that won't be the main focus :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Emmett's POV

Eu de wolf wafted all around me as I stood on the porch and waited for the mutt to pad through the trees. He probably arrived downwind on purpose just to taunt us more with his stench. Ass.

Jake was quickly making his way to the top of my shit list these days, what with all the crap he kept pulling with Bella. She still wouldn't tell us what he'd done this time, but judging from her emotional state and the way she had retreated to her room, sobbing in the shower, it must have been pretty bad. I had a feeling she wasn't telling us because she was afraid of Edward going all ape shit on his ass. Little did she know that he wouldn't be the only one. I was pretty sure Rosie would hold the mongrel down for me while I ripped off his mangy legs and turned them into jerky.

Jacob broke through the trees in human form, only dressed in ripped denim shorts, and immediately locked eyes with Bella. I inched closer to her, sandwiching her between Jazz and me, while Edward stalked forward off the porch. I could tell from the rigid way he held himself that he was wound pretty tight and could blow at any moment. It would only take the right trigger. Bet the dumbass sets him off with his first sentence.

Before he could say anything though, a few more half-dressed wolf-men emerged. It was like a bad calendar set up. Seth was with them, as was Sam. There were a few others too, but I never thought it important enough to find out their names. They just made the place stink more. I considered holding my breath but I knew how much it would bug Esme if I was 'rude'. And even though she wasn't here right now to keep me in line, I knew without a doubt that our mother would somehow find out everything. She just had ways.

"I came to talk to Bella," Jacob spat out. The way he looked at Edward was nothing less than pure hatred. I didn't even have to see old Eddie's face to know he was smirking.

"She doesn't want to see you. Leave now," Edward said in that disconcertingly soft voice he uses when he is thoroughly and royally pissed off. I'd only ever heard it a few times but the outcome was never good. Jacob was either oblivious to Edward's threat or simply didn't care. He glared openly at my brother and balled his hands into fists. I grinned. This was gonna be good.

"I only came to apologize for earlier. It won't take very long," he growled before swallowing thickly and adding a nearly silent, "please."

Edward turned his head and called over his shoulder, "Bella, love."

No way no how was I going to let her walk down there alone, I didn't care if Eddie was waiting. I tucked her little arm in mine and when she gave me a quizzical look I responded with a tight smile and nod. There was no negotiating this, I was going with her. When I looked off to her right I saw Jasper mimicking my movements. Apparently I wasn't the only one ready to silence the call of the wild.

"Guys, really, she can walk on her own," Edward chided us with a heavy sigh.

Bella said nothing as we approached but I did hear her suck in a deep breath and out of the corner of my eye saw her square her shoulders and raise her chin. Aw yeah, little sister was ready to kick some ass! I was suddenly very thankful I'd have a front row seat. She extracted herself from Jazz and me, then tucked her body into Edward's side, all the while maintaining a defiant stare with Jake. I snickered.

"What do you want, Jake?" she asked lowly.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I – " he started to say when Bella exploded.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" she shrieked and stepped forward until they were toe to toe. She didn't even come close to chest height on him but he stepped back as if intimidated by the tiny furious human who continued to scream at him.

"You called me a whore! You said things that NO ONE has the right to say to me and still be allowed to keep all their teeth!" she hollered.

I was a little worried when she pulled her fist back as if to make good on the threat, remembering how she had broken her hand last time she'd hit him. But then she just lowered it again and crossed her arms over her chest. Jacob, to his credit, just stood there and took it. As well he should have. I was stilled a little stunned at how calm everyone was around me, especially Edward. He must have been able to read in all their thoughts what Jake had done. Why hadn't he stepped in and ripped him to shreds?

"I wanted to give Bella a chance to say her peace," he responded to my thoughts quietly.

He hadn't taken his eyes off the exchange and stood statue still as if calm and collected. I, of course, knew better. This was what he did right before he launched himself at someone and took them down. That someone usually was me. I wondered if Jacob knew that.

"I don't want your apology! Keep it!" she snapped and then looked over his shoulder at Sam, her eyes narrowing.

"It's not like it was your choice to make it. Was this an edict, Jacob? Another command from the alpha?" she sneered.

Jacob tensed at her words but said nothing.

"Answer me!" she screamed and stomped her foot. It took everything I had not to laugh at that.

"No," he all but mumbled. The look Bella threw at him showed how little she believed that.

"It's true," Seth chimed in from the side lines. "We may have had…a few choice words with him, but he's here by his own will."

Seth and the others looked about as thrilled with what Jacob had done as we all felt. Good. Maybe they could extract a little sibling revenge without pissing off Carlisle. I'd seen that once before and never wanted to see it again. He was almost as frightening as Esme when she was angry. Almost.

"I would have liked to have heard those words," she muttered darkly.

"Ah, they weren't meant for a lady's ears, love," Edward said softly. I could tell he was listening to their thoughts and getting the low down on Jake's smack down. I sincerely hoped it was good.

"It was," Edward threw over his shoulder at me. Excellent.

"Yeah, well after what he said to me I doubt it could have been much worse," Bella snapped.

Suddenly Edward tensed in front of me and hissed, his hands balling into tight fists. Whatever he had heard in whoever's thoughts was enough to rattle him and shake off that legendary cool of his. I briefly considered moving to restrain him but was beaten too it. I felt a wave of calm wash over all of us and threw a knowing look at Jasper. He was like a meddlesome old woman sometimes, the way he went around manipulating peoples' emotions.

"Stop it Jasper!" Bella whirled around and glared at him. Jazz held his hands up in surrender.

"It wasn't for your benefit, darlin'. I guess I overreached," he explained calmly.

"Yeah, well cool it Prozac! Let her feel whatever she wants to feel! The way you all control her is disgusting!" Jacob's anger must have finally gotten the better of him and all sense of diplomacy flew right out the window.

"NO. ONE. CONTROLS. ME!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs.

At that point I was hugely impressed with her. It had always been her way to just forgive him right off the bat no matter what dumb ass stunt he had pulled or moronic thing he'd said. But this time she seemed to be putting him through the ringer. I held back a proud smile. It seemed our fragile little human had quite the temper when the right button was pushed. I would have to remember that after she was turned.

"I wouldn't suggest that," Edward said at vampire pitch. I ignored him. I would make a new wrestling buddy out of her no matter what he had to say about it. Edward simply rolled his eyes at that thought.

"Oh, give me a break Bella! At least be honest with yourself! You can't even pee without permission these days. You need an escort to even set foot on the rez!" he shot back, ignoring the exchange between Edward and me.

"That's for my safety, halfwit!" she argued vehemently.

"The only thing you need to be kept safe from is the parasite you're married to!"

That did it. I took a step forward to place myself between the mutt and Bella when her tiny hand shot up and landed on my chest. I looked down at her in surprise but stopped dead in my tracks.

"No, Emmett. I can handle this," she told me in a voice that left no room for argument. Not even from me. I nodded but didn't move back to my previous spot behind her. She turned back to Jacob.

"I think you should leave now, Jacob," she all but whispered and even I could tell that her temper had begun to cool.

"I didn't come here to fight more with you," he explained in a similar tone. I didn't know why but I believed him. Maybe it was the sadness in his eyes.

"Probably not, but that doesn't change the fact that it's all we seem to do lately. I don't want to fight anymore, but that's all I see happening between us given the decisions I am making about _my life_," she said sadly but firmly.

I could smell the salt of her unshed tears and it caused a twinge in my icy chest. I hated to see baby Bells cry. I was like the worst type of torture. It was the fastest and most efficient way to make me say 'uncle'. Next to me Edward sighed and I could tell from his slightly pinched expression that it was in agreement with what I was thinking. If seeing her hurt bothered me this much, I couldn't even imagine what it did to him.

"Nothing's been set in stone," Jacob argued defiantly, but I could hear the defeat in his voice. Not even he believed those words anymore.

"Yes it has," she barely breathed out the words and then sighed heavily. She lifted her eyes to his and spoke very firmly.

"As soon as Carlisle gets back he wants to talk to Sam. It will probably be tonight," she informed him steadily. I had to give it to her; she was incredibly self-assured when giving this news. However, Jake didn't handle it so well.

"NO!" he bellowed and began to tremble. Jasper darted forward and Edward and I immediately grabbed Bella and moved her behind the now solid wall of brotherly love.

"You would damn her to…this?" he waved a hand in front of us accusingly.

"It's her choice," Edward responded calmly. I knew how he really felt about her change, but decided now was not the best time to open _that_ can of worms.

"And what about Charlie?" he threw back desperately.

I heard Bella suck in a sharp breath. We all knew that her parents were the one chink in her 'my change is no big deal' armor. I expected to see her falter or for the tears to start falling, but her rosy cheeks remained dry.

"That's none of your concern. Let me handle my family, Jake," she answered even.

I had to give it to her. She was holding up better than I ever expected. After this was finished I was taking her out for the world's biggest, chocolatiest ice cream Sunday ever. I heard women liked that sort of thing when they were upset.

"Jacob," Sam walked slowly up behind him. "You've said your peace. It's time to go now." He tried to put his arm around Jacob's shoulders but was shaken off rather violently. And then to my extreme surprise, Jacob squared his shoulders and looked Sam defiantly in the eye.

"No."

"Jacob," Sam warned.

"No," he repeated. "You have no authority over me. _I am_ the rightful alpha of this pack. _I am_ the rightful heir to Ephraim. When it comes to the treaty, _I make the final call_!"

Something in the tone of his voice had changed slightly. It was so subtle that I wasn't sure it was really there, but when every wolf startled and their eyes widened in shock I knew I wasn't mistaken. Next to me Edward tensed again and started to lower into a defensive crouch. Just what the hell was going on around here?

"Jacob, what have you done?" Sam exclaimed in shock.

"Edward?" I asked, finally tired of being silent. I needed answers dammit!

"Jacob has just taken his rightful place as alpha," Edward whispered.

I could hear the fear in his voice and immediately lowered into a crouch as well. If this was going to turn into a fight I wouldn't be taken off guard. I saw Jasper mirror us and heard the girls pull Bella towards the relative safety of the house. Jacob turned on us and glared.

"You can't change her! I won't allow it without it breaking the treaty!" he yelled angrily.

"The pack won't stand with you Jake! You will be on this suicide mission alone," Sam interjected.

The few pack members who had accompanied them to our lands twitched nervously near the treeline. Even Seth looked unsettled. He walked carefully up to where Sam stood and held his hands out when he spoke.

"Jake, manlisten to Sam. We all need to go back to the rez and work this out. We need to speak to the elders. Either way, you can't fight them all alone, and you know we can't fight with you until all of this is sorted out," Seth tried to reason.

We all held our breaths, vampire, human, and lycanthrope alike, while Jacob stood stock still and stared. Seth's attempt at logic was a risky one. Miraculously, it seemed to work. Jacob eventually nodded.

"She comes with us," Jacob ordered lowly.

"What?" Bella's head snapped up and she glared loathingly at the mutt. "You're crazy if you think I'm going anywhere with you, Jake!"

"You don't have a choice anymore, Bella!" he bit back. "You put yourself in mortal danger by staying her!"

"For the millionth time you arrogant asshole, no one here will hurt me!" she bellowed. It had to be said, the girl had an impressive set of pipes.

"Oh yeah? Where will you be sleeping tonight?" Jacob challenged while he shot a furious look at Edward.

It clicked with me just then what must have his boxers all in a twist. He somehow had found out that Edward and Bella were getting jiggy with it. Typically this was a big no-no for our kind, seeing as the human usually became a little snack somewhere along the line or ended up a broken bloody mess before the big climax…uh, no pun intended. But that would never happen with my super careful, anal retentive brother. He'd sooner light himself on fire than do anything to risk Bella's safety.

"That's none of your damn business!" she hissed angrily. He nodded once as if she had just confirmed his worst nightmare, which to him, it probably was.

"That's what I thought. Since you can't be trusted to do the smart thing and keep yourself ALIVE, you're coming with me." He started to move towards us with purpose. I'd finally heard enough.

"Like hell!" I shouted and crouched all the way down to launch myself at him. Edward and Jasper grabbed an arm each to restrain me. Jasper used a super strong dose of Vamp Valium on me and I slumped down the earth.

"My wife stays here," Edward finally answered coldly. "She won't be changed until Carlisle returns and has spoken with you or Sam. You have my word."

"You word means shit to me, parasite!" Jake snarled.

"That's fine, Edward. Have Carlisle call me as soon as he can," Sam contradicted. He shot a look at Jacob before looking meaningfully at Edward. There was silence for a full minute before Edward finally nodded and eased back up from his crouch.

"I'll call him myself as soon as you all have left," he assured Sam.

Alright, now what the hell had I missed?

Edward's POV

I had seen everything. **Everything**. Every word exchanged, every hurt look, every tear my wife had shed. More than that I had heard exactly what that insufferable dog had been thinking when he had spewed forth his vile thoughts and deplorable accusations. I stood frozen, rooted in place next to my furious wife and brothers. I knew if I so much a twitched in his general direction I would do something I would come to regret. Like kill him. Not that I would morn the loss, but I was pretty sure Bella would after she had time to calm down. Plus, I didn't want to be the one responsible for breaking the treaty. Although in all honesty I was about to do that in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours anyway.

I was so murderously angry with him that I nearly allowed Emmett to turn him into that throw rug he kept joking about. But then I'd heard in Sam's thoughts how out of control the whole situation had become; how the Elders were going to screw Jacob to the wall for his selfish actions and that the pack wouldn't break away from Sam to follow Jacob. They may resent our very presence here and hate everything about our existence, but they were in no way willing to start a war over what was clearly Bella's choice for her life.

After barely escaping the confrontation without any violence we all sat silently in the living room. I'd taken a brief moment to call Carlisle but had to leave a voicemail. Frustrated at my inability to speak with him right away I paced around the room. That was until I saw my wife curled up in the corner of the couch, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. She wore a frighteningly blank expression, but the chaos in her eyes was there for all to see. I hurried over to her, lifted her up and pulled her on top of me before sitting us both down again. Bella practically clung to me while I cuddled her on my lap. Her heart rate hadn't slowed since Jacob had threatened to abscond with her to the reservation and the way she held onto me, like I was the last life vest on a sinking ship, told me she was still terrified he'd come back to take her against her will. I tried for several minutes to assure her that wouldn't happen – over my smoking pile of ashes – but it was as if she couldn't hear me.

All around me people's thoughts were screaming in unison. I tried to hear separate voices through the din, but it was hard to decipher anything besides vulgarity and death threats. I sighed and looked to Alice for some assistance. She snapped out of it instantly, nodded once, and turned to Jasper. Without saying a word I felt a blanket of serenity spread around the room. With the lessened emotional atmosphere I could hear the thoughts around me settle down as well. I breathed a sigh of relief and cast a thankful glance at Jazz. He looked just as relieved as I felt. Able to think clearly once more I turned my full attention to my severely distraught wife.

"Bella, love, why didn't you tell me?" I whispered gently into her hair. She shook her head against my shoulder.

"Because she knew we'd turn him into rawhide," Emmett grumbled darkly. I couldn't disagree with him, but that wasn't the point.

"Bella," I prodded. She sighed heavily and pulled back to look me in the eye.

"I thought I had handled it. And because Emmett's right, I thought you would overreact and pick a fight with him. We have enough to worry about without the two of you acting like a couple of hotheads," she grumbled.

I opened my mouth to object but she pressed two fingers up to my lips and shook her head. Then she shot an irritated look at Emmett who had begun to chuckle during her last statement.

"Don't look so damn pleased with yourself. You were one of the main reasons I kept it to myself. You may have no qualms about breaking the treaty but I would like to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen," she grumped at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Huh. She's got me there, Eddie boy. Wouldn't mind turning Jake into kibble, treaty or not. What'd he go and call her that for anyway?_

I sighed and shook my head at Emmett. I didn't feel it was my place to pass along the gory details but knew my brother was like a dog with a bone. He wouldn't let it drop until he had shaken out every last answer to his utmost satisfaction. I gave Bella a pleading look and stroked my fingers through her feather soft hair.

"Em wants to know why Jacob said what he did," I murmured.

Bella closed her eyes before turning to Emmett and taking a deep breath. She seemed to be thinking through her answer as she spoke slowly.

"He found out that I'd slept with Edward on our honeymoon. I guess he didn't like it too much," she muttered, a brilliant blush sweeping across her cheeks.

"Why did you even bother telling him?" Rose quipped. Her mind wasn't nearly as accusatory as her tone and I hoped Bella wouldn't take offense.

"I didn't," Bella snapped. So much for not taking it personally.

"Easy, Rose," I chided her under my breath. She snorted and looked out the window, pretending to be interested in the scenery.

"So then how did he know?" Alice asked cautiously.

Bella's blush deepened considerably and she looked down at her lap. It took a full three and half minutes before she mumbled her answer so incoherently that no amount of supernatural hearing made a difference. She must have realized that because she cleared her throat a moment later and spoke just a touch more clearly.

"He could smell Edward…on me."

I had already been privy to this little nugget of information care of Jacob's extremely vivid recount. Part of me was more than a little thrilled that there was a way to mark her as mine when it came to the ever determined mutt, but the rest of me argued at how disgusting and degrading that type of thinking was. And either way I didn't want her to feel embarrassed or humiliated by it. This of course is why Emmett's brain to mouth filter decided to go on the fritz.

"You let him sniff your crotch?" he asked in a confused and slightly appalled voice. Bella's head shot up. Shock and disgust took over her features.

"What? NO! GROSS!" she screeched and threw a small pillow at him.

In his mind I could see the image of Jacob in wolf form sniffing at Bella the way a common dog would a new house visitor, while she tried unsuccessfully to shoo him away. I couldn't help it. I snorted and shook my head. Bella glanced at me for a second before the scowl melted off her beautiful face and she breathed out a small laugh. Pretty soon we were all snickering at Emmett's revolting assumption. She settled against my chest and looked up at me questioningly.

"What are we going to do if they come back for me?" She asked in a small voice. I shook my head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"That isn't going to happen, love, I promise you. Even if Jacob wanted to bring you back there is only one of him and five of us. Seven when Carlisle and Esme get back. You are perfectly protected here I assure you," I soothed.

"What do you mean one? He's got the whole pack!" she exclaimed.

"No, not anymore. Didn't you hear what I said before? Jake isn't part of the pack anymore. He challenged Sam's authority and became an Alpha, too. It's his by birth right so no one could prevent it from happening. I could see in Sam's mind that he had been waiting for this day to come. He's gone to speak with Billy and the other Elders to make sure that they will override Jacob and allow us to change you without starting a war. Plus, he doesn't want us to withdraw our support while the vampires are still stalking the people on the reservation." I revealed most of what I had heard in Sam's mind when he was attempting to make Jacob leave peacefully and without Bella. I decided it would be best to leave out his fears that Jake might strike out on his own and break the treaty himself by attacking me. There was no need to get her all upset when no one was certain that would even happen.

"Argh!" she growled and fisted her hands in her hair. Emmett snorted. She shot him a menacing glare.

"Argh, really? What are you a pirate?" he chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed and she gave him the finger. It just made him laugh harder. I frowned at her lack of propriety. Such gestures were not the sign of a true lady. She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes at me as if reading my thoughts. I was just about to say something when Alice's thoughts had my complete attention. I turned to face her and saw her nod sadly.

"Bella, you should know my vision hasn't changed. One way or another you will be on the reservation if you aren't changed soon," she said quietly.

Before anyone could respond my phone trilled in my shirt pocket. I quickly removed it and read the Caller ID. It was Carlisle. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and answered the call.

"Carlisle, thank God," I muttered.

"Edward, we just got back into a cell reception area. Is everything alright? There are several messages from your siblings saying we need to return as soon as possible. What's going on?" I could hear the panic and worry laced in his usually calm voice. Apparently the rest of them had tried to contact him as well.

"No, not really. It is imperative that you and Esme get back as soon as you are able. There have been several developments in your absence. I can't explain all of it in detail now, but some of the more important ones are that Jacob has defected from the pack and is going to make things difficult in the matters of her change, and we have come up with a few theories as to who the other vampires are." I rushed through my explanation. I would really rather have this conversation face to face.

"What kind of theories? And how did Jacob leave the pack? I thought it wasn't possible for them to do anything against the Alpha?" Carlisle sounded interested, frustrated, and extremely worried. In short, he sounded the way all of us felt for the last few hours. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Can we please just discuss all this when you and Esme return? I would rather not get into it right now. When should we expect you back?" I asked tensely.

"Of course, son. We should be there before two." I started at his mention of the time. Shooting a quick glance at the clock I noticed that it was a little after midnight. I looked down at Bella. She appeared wide awake, but I wondered how long she would be able to maintain that level of alertness.

"That's fine, we'll be waiting for you," I answered quickly before snapping the phone shut.

"He'll be here in a few hours," I informed the others before turning my attention solely on Bella.

"You can go upstairs and try to sleep some more if you like, love. I promise to wake you when Carlisle gets home." I truly hoped she would take me up on the offer. I didn't want her to suffer from sleep deprivation due to the stress of the situation. I almost groaned when she defiantly shook her head. I should have known she wouldn't go quietly.

"Really, Edward I'm not tired," she reasoned. I saw nothing to the contrary in the brightness of her eyes.

"I need to hunt," Jasper muttered finally. I read in his thoughts some time ago how stressed he had become. If he hadn't made the decision to take the edge off himself I would have made the suggestion. Alice silently trailed after him.

_Emmett and Rose are going to join us in three minutes. This will be the last time you two are alone for quite a while, dear brother. Try to make the most of it. _

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Nosey little pixie. Still, I would have to thank her later for the information. I knew it wouldn't be possible to spend a lot of time together away from the others during her first few years. She would be much too volatile for that.

"Why don't we go upstairs and lay down until the others get back?" I suggested. She sat back and eyed me suspiciously.

"I already told you, I'm not tired," she griped. I smiled at her.

"I thought maybe we could read for a little while or something," I said smoothly. I really didn't think she would be up for much at the moment and knew she hadn't had too much time to indulge in her favorite pastime.

Her eyes took on a different light and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She nodded her assent and allowed me to help her up off the couch and guide her up the stairs to our bedroom. The second we slipped through the doorway she took off to the closet. I made my way over to the bed and began to undress, slipping into the silk pyjama pants Alice had thought to purchase for me when Bella had moved in. I could hear her rifling around in the closet and muttering to herself as she tried to locate something. I frowned when I noticed that her small pile of books were stacked haphazardly on my black couch.

"Bella, love, your books are all out here," I called to her, now very uncertain of what she was searching for.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be out in a minute. Just make yourself comfortable," she answered softly.

Her voice shook a little and I almost went in to check on her, but decided that if she needed me or was upset she would have told me. So I reclined against the pillows and waited patiently for her to emerge. When she finally did almost twenty minutes later I nearly fell off the bed in shock.

She stood before me in a stunning, albeit incredibly see-through, midnight blue negligee; my favorite color on her. It was short, only falling mid-thigh, and the material clung to her every curve in the most tantalizing way. Her perfect breasts spilled out of a barely-there demi cup bra inset at the top of the nightie. Underneath the sheer fabric I could see a very tiny matching pair of blue panties that barely rose up over her hips, mere strings attaching the triangle of fabric that covered her soft femininity. My eyes must have been bulging from their sockets because she giggled before doing a very graceful little spin, allowing me to get the full effect of this silken torture device. The thin straps did a delicious criss-cross pattern against the creamy pale skin of her back that went clear down to the swell of her hips. I practically stopped breathing when my eyes spotted her naked derrière. That's when I noted that panties – if you could even call them that – were a G-string. I swallowed thickly before trying to speak, hoping my voice wouldn't be affected too badly by vision that stood before me.

"Bella? How do you expect me to keep my hands to myself when you wear something like that to bed?"

Even I could hear how course and rough my voice sounded and I mentally chastised myself for not being a stronger man. But then she blushed and looked up at me through those impossibly thick lashes, her chocolate eyes burning brightly, and I knew I had lost the battle before it had even begun. I would do anything she wanted tonight. I didn't have the strength, or quite frankly the desire, to deny her anything.

"I don't, that's kind of the whole point, Edward," she teased and smiled knowingly at me.

"Do you have any idea what seeing you in something like that does to me?" I truly didn't think she had any clue. She was like a siren, her call more powerful than any other force in the entire universe.

Her eyes flicked from my face down to my lap before her grin became a little wider and she giggled. I looked down and saw that there was no hiding my desire from her as it has manifested itself physically and VERY obviously in my pants. It was then I caught the first whiff of her potent heady scent. I shut my eyes and allowed the fragrance to waft around me, breathing it deep into my lungs. When I released the breath it came out a deep growl. Her scent intensified. And then I felt the bed shift.

My eyes snapped open to see her crawling towards me. She moved lithely and gracefully, like a jungle cat stalking its prey. Her eyes never left mine as she climbed atop me, straddling my hips, her hands trailing up my chest and arms until they found purchase in my hair. My frozen body tingled under the warmth of her touch and undeniable electricity hummed between us. The heat emanating from between her thighs soaked through the remarkably thin fabric of our nightclothes and saturated my entire being. I very gently grabbed her hips, being especially careful not to bruise her again, and pulled her forward into a searing kiss.

Her body shivered against mine but she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and tugged at my hair, eliciting another growl from me. God, how I loved it when she did that. I had a feeling I would enjoy it even more when she was a bit stronger. I deepened our kiss, pulling her up against me and moaning when she nipped playfully on my lower lip. I ran my hands up her sides and cupped her soft breasts, lightly pinching her taught nipples the way I had learned she liked. She whimpered against my lips and her hips bucked hard against mine, her sex grinding into my hard length. I had to control the impulse to rip her gown to shreds and thrust myself up into her scorching wetness as she continued to rock up against me, moaning and panting loudly.

I reached under the thin material and began to pull the sides of her panties down over her hips as gently as I could without tearing them. She stopped moving and her hands shot down to grasp mine.

"No, not yet," she gasped and shook her head. We were both breathing very heavily at that point and my brain had begun to fog over with desire.

"Why?" I rasped before I could think better of it. I never wanted to push her to go farther or faster than she was prepared to go. I was just about to apologise when she giggled and kissed me soundly.

"Because," she whispered against my lips, "I want to try something first."

My mind reeled with implications and then with confusion as she wriggled out of my arms and backed away towards the other side of the bed. She bit her full lower lip, her eyes burning into mine. A brilliant scarlet blush colored her cheeks, making her skin like cream and roses. She was still close enough for me to reach and touch but I kept my hands at my sides for fear I would do something rash. Like pin her down and run my tongue over every inch of her delectable skin.

She leaned forward slightly and hooked her forefinger into the waistband of my pants and tugged a little. I stopped breathing, our previous conversation finally cluing me in to her intentions. My mind nearly melted when her finger slowly traced along under the silk, scratching seductively against my stone skin.

"Off," she commanded softly. Before she could blink they were gone, ripped off my body with no effort expended at all. Her eyes widened and she licked her swollen lips.

"Lay down," she whispered. I didn't even hesitate in my actions, although the part of my brain which retained some semblance of reason was screaming at me to think this through. I decided to ignore him for now.

I slid down the bed until I was completely horizontal, never taking my eyes from hers. Bella leaned forward slowly and kissed me, placing both hands on my shoulders. My hands somehow found their way into her soft tresses and I wound the silky strands around my fingers. Her breath shuddered against my lips and she began trailing soft kisses along my jaw and neck. Her fingertips slipped down my arms and tantalized me with their feather light dance. Then her lips ghosted down my chest and stomach, her tongue flicking out every so often along the way. She paused directly below my navel and I heard her heart rate accelerate. She looked up at me for a moment before reaching up and extricating my fingers from her hair, pushing my hands up to grip the iron frame of the bed.

"Just in case," she murmured with a shy smile.

I clenched my jaw tightly and nodded before laying my head down and staring straight up at the intricate detailing of the canopy. She was probably right. I shouldn't have my hands anywhere near her head the first time we did this. One little slip and I could kill her. I shook off those thoughts before they could take root and spread like a mood killing weed throughout my mind.

"You don't want to watch?" she asked, suddenly sounding so unsure of herself. I chuckled and looked up at her, shaking my head.

"Not unless you want this to be over rather quickly," I told her honestly.

I was so turned on by the mere thought of what we were about to do that I wasn't sure my body would cooperate and hold out for too long. Actually seeing me in her mouth would be too much. I'd be done before she even started. She caught on rather quickly and smiled at me knowingly, nodding her head before she lowered herself back down towards my body. The last thing I saw was her run her little pink tongue over the fullness of her pouty lips. I was done for.

The downside to not watching was that I didn't know what to expect or what was happening. My entire body tensed in anticipation and I did everything I could to stay perfectly still. But the second her hot lips slid over my tip I practically levitated off the bed. I hissed loudly as she slid further down my shaft, the hot wetness of her mouth swirling around me like molten lava. She stopped about halfway down and then pulled back up, sucking harder on the return journey. When she reached my head I felt her tongue swirl around the ridge and couldn't stop from crying out. I heard the iron in my grip scream and protest when my fists tightened over the frame.

She slid up and down my length several more times, going just a fraction lower on each pass. I had to put all my focus into not thrusting my hips up into her mouth. She wasn't making it easier on me. She had begun to use her hand behind her mouth, twisting and turning it in time with her movements. The sounds I had started making were completely uncontrollable as I was using all my focus to keep from writhing in her very capable grasp. That and keep from embarrassing myself by coming too quickly. I was sure she wouldn't appreciate that. But all that control went out the window when she clamped down with her teeth and dragged them up the length of my shaft.

I practically screamed and felt the entire bed shudder while a blinding white light flashed in my eyes. My back arched as if of its own volition and I felt my entire body tense for a few moments before I came crashing blissfully back to earth. I lay there and waited for my breathing to slow – ridiculous as I had to need to breathe – and felt Bella slowly kiss her way back up my body. She had a very proud grin stretched across her beautiful mouth. She looked over my head and laughed loudly.

"What?" I arched my neck and followed the path of her eyes. I immediately saw the damage I had inflicted upon the bedframe. Metal was twisted and broken, poking off at garish angles, mangled beyond all repair. I groaned and she giggled again.

"I made you break the furniture," she teased in a sing song voice.

Before she could see it coming I grabbed her around the waist and flipped us over, grinding my still fully erect manhood against the soaked material of her satin panties. It was one of the few upsides our kind had. We were always ready and never spent. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned. I growled against the pulsating skin of her neck, grazing my lips and tongue over the surface, tasting her flesh. She was exquisite. With a quick flick of my wrists I made short work of the garments she still wore, tearing them into confetti in less time than it took for her to take a breath. She shivered against my cold, stony chest but wound her fingers into my hair and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Haven't I told you before, love? You should never…" I stopped to suckle on one of her nipples, making her arch into my mouth and whimper breathlessly.

"…tease…" I replaced my mouth with my fingers, expertly twisting the stiffened little nub until she writhed and squealed.

"…the monster," I finished and thrust into her.

She threw her head back and cried out, her wet muscles pulsing all around me and squeezing me tightly. I rocked my hips into hers steadily, feeling my climax beginning to build almost immediately. I knew she just needed the right push to send her tumbling gloriously over the edge, so I reached between our bodies and pressed the pad of my thumb up against her clit. It only took a few more deep thrusts before she felt apart in my arms, calling my name and screaming loudly. Her orgasm was so powerful it set off yet another of my own and I shuddered against her flushed, panting body.

When we had both stilled and her heart rate had settled a bit I pulled back and looked into her eyes, smoothing her hair out of her face. The look she wore was pure ecstasy. I could see that expression every day and it wouldn't be enough for me.

"Do you need me to stop for a while?" I asked, knowing her frail human body might need a break.

It turns out I needn't have worried. She pulled herself up and brushed her lips against mine, shaking her head minimally. A sexy smile lit her eyes and pulled up the corners of her mouth.

"Don't you dare," she whispered.

Who was I to argue?

* * *

><p><strong>So who thinks they know what's coming? Any guesses?<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The incessantly annoying scream of that infernal alarm clock jarred me right out of a perfectly blissful night's sleep. I quickly buried my head in my pillow and groaned loudly.

"Shut it up!" I hollered into the feathers. I heard Edward chuckle next to me and felt the bed shift momentarily before the damned thing stopped its blaring wake up call.

"Good morning, love," Edward murmured smoothly into my ear.

I grumbled a rather grumpy and incoherent reply. His cool breath stuttered against my ear and neck while he laughed. I lifted my head ever so slowly and gave him my best 'don't screw with me' glare. He just grinned wider at me and playfully ruffled my hair. My scowl deepened as I took in his flawless early morning perfection. It was so easy for him with his not needing to sleep.

"Aw, has someone woken up on the wrong side of the bed?" he teased lightly.

"I. Will. Hurt. You," I growled at him.

He threw his head back and laughed loudly, his shoulders shaking with the depth of his levity. Without hesitation I picked up a pillow and whomped him over the head. I should have known his incredibly indestructible self would destroy the pillow without any effort. I couldn't control the smile that spread across my face as hundreds of soft feathers floated down around us like thick, downy snowflakes. A wicked grin stretched across my husband's beautiful face as he slowly reached for the pillow next to him. I immediately braced myself for the onslaught. His hand froze mere millimeters from its destination and he hung his head briefly before sighing loudly.

"As much as I would love to play with you this morning love," he said while eyeing me suggestively, "Alice is mentally screaming at me to get ourselves downstairs. Apparently Esme has made you a positively epic breakfast."

"Esme's back?" I had missed her so much while she was gone. I instantly felt my stomach growl and shot straight up. Edward snickered and nodded at me knowingly.

I rushed around the room and threw on clothes that I felt to be family appropriate and then rushed through brushing my hair and teeth. I tried to me thorough when removing all the feathers from my horribly tangled hair but knew that keen vampire eyes would detect any I had missed anyway. When I sprinted towards the door to head downstairs I was swept up into the strong, cool arms of my one and only love. I shot him an exasperated look to which he just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Part of the job description, love," he informed me matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"I can walk down the stupid stairs, Edward," I half argued, knowing it was pretty much a lost cause.

"Of course you can, but it's more fun for me this way," he responded before gently brushing his lips against mine. I sighed contentedly and ceased any argument. He thankfully set me down before we sauntered into the kitchen. My stomach growled loudly when the heavenly smell of bacon and French toast wafted to my nose. Esme beamed broadly at me.

"I hope you're hungry," she gestured to the plates towering with food on the counter in front of me. I nodded eagerly, although I wondered if I would be able to eat enough to even make a dent in the sheer volume of food before me. Edward seemed to have read my mind.

"Mom, how many humans were you cooking for?" he teased gently.

If Esme were capable of blushing she would have resembled me on a normal day. Slightly abashed, she offered him a small shrug. There was a smattering of chuckles all around the kitchen and for the first time I noticed that everyone has joined us. I secretly wondered if my mouth watering breakfast smelled revolting to them.

"She's too tiny! She'll never be able to eat all that," challenged Emmett. In little sister fashion I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You just watch me," I retorted smugly.

"I may have gone a little overboard," she relented shyly. I giggled and shook my head.

"No way, this is great mom, thanks!" I immediately began piling food onto my plate. I had just reached for the syrup in which I planned to drown my food in when I noticed that everyone had gone dead silent. My head shot up and I glanced around the room at the surprised expressions that met me from all sides. When I saw Esme I noticed she looked like she was positively glowing. I threw a cursory glance at Edward, who wore the same look as his mother, and cocked my eyebrow in confusion.

_Since when is me stuffing my face a new experience? And why are they all staring at me like I have three heads? Do they think I am a total pig for the amount of food I took? Even Emmett is looking at me weird._

Edward saw the questions in my eyes and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You called her 'mom'."

A small blush heated my cheeks and I ducked my head. In truth, I had decided to call her that after Edward and I were married. I knew it was an old fashioned thing to do, but hey, these were all old fashioned people. I thought it would be a gesture she'd appreciate. Now I was wondering if I had overstepped. I forced myself to swallow the huge lump now stuck in my throat and hesitantly lifted my eyes to hers.

"S-sorry, is that not…okay?" I stammered. "I mean, you all call her mom, and I am married to your son now. Plus, I knew that back in your day it was traditional to call your spouse's parents mom and dad, I just thought…"

Thankfully Esme swept me up in a tight hug and silenced my rambling. I also felt a blanket of serenity drape warmly around me. I shot Jasper a look over Esme's shoulder but he was studiously studying the floor tiles. Esme pulled back slightly and beamed at me.

"Of course it's alright. I am honored that you feel comfortable enough to call me mom. I have long considered you my daughter," she informed me warmly. I found myself returning her hundred watt smile.

"Yeah, yeah, enough of this mushy crap. I wanna see teeny, tiny baby Bells here eat all that food," boomed Emmett.

Esme shot him a disapproving look while the rest of us just laughed at him. I dug into my monstrous breakfast while everyone except Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett found other things to do. Not that I blamed them. I wasn't sure how well my stomach would handle watching one of them enjoy their breakfast. I didn't hold it against them. Amazingly I was able to not only finish the mountain of food on my plate but also eat a few more pieces of bacon. Emmett had been watching with rapt interest so I made a point to chew loudly and make lots of yummy noises for his benefit. I had to clap both hands over my mouth to contain the large belch that wanted to obnoxiously break free. Em roared with laughter at the stop sign shade of red I flushed with embarrassment when I saw Edward's vaguely disapproving look.

"Well done baby sister!" Emmett cheered and pretended to wipe away tears of pride. Carlisle just shook his head in amusement at our antics.

"I hate to break up this morning's merriment, but I believe there were matters that needed discussing?" His voice even sounded reluctant to my ears.

I sighed and pushed my empty plate away from me and looked up at Edward. He looked about as apprehensive as I felt. I mean, seriously, where the hell did we even start?

"Jake defected from the pack and wants to drag Bella to the reservation 'for her own protection'," Emmett snorted and rolled his eyes. Looks like we were starting there. Yikes.

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He glanced at Edward who in turn gave him a curt nod and then frowned, shaking his head.

"No, Sam wants nothing to do it. He believes it's Bella's choice if she changes or not," he murmured. He and Carlisle stared at each other for another minute before Edward frowned deeper.

"No, Sam convinced him that they needed to speak with the elders before removing Bella by force. I saw in his mind that he was basically going to try and talk him down once they got him far away from us. We haven't heard anything since, but I did promise Sam and Jacob that you would contact them once you had returned," he informed Carlisle right before both Emmett and I groaned loudly in unison. Edward shot me a quizzical look. I gently reached up and grabbed his face in both hands.

"It's beyond irritating when you carry on conversations in front of me and I can't hear or understand all of it. Please stop that," I requested as politely as I could manage in my annoyance. Em grunted in agreement from across the counter. Edward and Carlisle had the decency to look abashed.

"Please forgive us, Bella. My son and I are so used to communicating that way that it seems to just happen by default sometimes. I will be much more diligent at including you from here on in," Carlisle assured me kindly. I smiled gratefully at him and nodded my appreciation.

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver?" Emmett protested indignantly. Carlisle chuckled and shook his head, patting Em on the shoulder.

"Not at all, I've simply gotten used to you protesting when you aren't satisfied," Carlisle joked. Em only looked slightly mollified.

"There's more, a lot more," Edward informed him gravely.

He then proceeded to tell him about all the theories we had come up with. About how the vamps might include Irina or maybe even Maria. How Jasper knew one of the vampires that the wolves had already made light work of. He was quite surprised at that little bit of information, although I got the impression he knew far more about it than he was letting on. He even listened intently to my conspiracy theory about the possibility that there was another wolf or wolves working along with the vampires to block Alice's visions. He agreed with Jasper that my particular theory wasn't very plausible, but it was still something he would consider very carefully. By the time Edward finished I felt as if my head was spinning. I wondered what Carlisle felt like being dropped into all of it in the matter of a few minutes, but then remembered what Edward had told me about their ability to think much more quickly and complexly than humans.

"Well, that's certainly quite a bit of information to digest. I hope you all weren't expecting me to have answers already," he said with some uncertainty as he looked at each of us in turn. When I glanced around I saw that somewhere during Edward's retelling of the last 48 hours the others had snuck back into the kitchen.

"Although, I will be contacting Carmen and Eleazar in a few moments to discuss the possibility that you are correct about Irina's involvement. Maybe she has made contact with her sisters by now," he mused hopefully.

"What about the other possibilities we've come up with?" I found myself blurting out the question before I could control myself. I reddened slightly but was grateful when Carlisle smiled patiently at me.

"Let's start with the most plausible first, shall we?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow before turning his attention to Jasper. "Do you have any insight as to why Savannah would have been involved in this plot against the wolves?"

Jasper sighed. "None. In all fairness, I didn't stick around after she was created. She was my last," he replied while running his hands roughly through his thick blond mane. Alice rubbed his back soothingly.

"Fair enough. Do you think it could be possible that Maria is somehow behind all this?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully. Jasper shrugged and sighed again.

"Anything is possible, as we have seen many times in our long lives," he replied wryly. "I don't know what her drive would be though. There is nothing for her up here. In the past she was driven by the desire to expand her territory, but she is from the south. It seems a bit presumptuous to assume she would just uproot and try to make a go of it in this part of the country just because she was unsuccessful in the south."

"I haven't seen anything regarding her in my visions," Alice provided. I knew I wasn't the only one who heard the tiny note of hope in her voice. It must have been very difficult for her, knowing her mate's ex could be involved with this whole disaster, but to her credit she did well to keep it to herself.

"You haven't seen _anyone_ in your visions, mite," Emmett reminded her dryly. She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms over her chest in irritation.

"Which brings us to the next theory," Edward interjected quietly. The room instantly fell silent while Edward and Carlisle stared at each other. After a few moments Carlisle cleared his throat and looked around at the sea of anxious faces.

"Honestly, I haven't come across any other tribes like Jacob's." He looked directly at me while he spoke. "We vampires are aware of the existence of werewolves, but it is highly unlikely that one of those would be involved."

"Why do you say that? Isn't that what Jake is? A werewolf?" I asked, slightly confused. Carlisle shook his head.

"No. The Quileute's are shape shifters. They have control over their change, it does not rule them. Werewolves turn with the lunar cycle and have no choice in the matter. They also cannot change back to human form until that cycle is completed. It's different with the pack. Plus, werewolves have no connection to their human selves when in wolf form. They are ruled by their instincts and have no recognition capabilities for those they know in their 'normal' existence. But with the pack, they are still within their right minds even after they have shifted." Emmett snorted, but Carlisle continued as if he hadn't heard him. "The fact that they have taken the shape of larges wolves is merely a coincidence. It could have just as easily been a mountain lion or a bear that the first Chief had shifted into."

I sat back in a slight state of shock. Jacob had never mentioned any of this to me before. I was pretty sure he and the other members of the pack referred to themselves as werewolves. I wondered how he would view this particular explanation. Then I scowled as I recalled why exactly I didn't care what Jacob thought or what exactly he was when he shifted. To me he had simply become a giant, hairy, pain in the ass. I was secretly thanking my lucky stars the rest of the pack didn't share his ideas for my life and future. That particular thought brought me back to something said earlier.

"Carlisle, you said you weren't aware of any other packs like Jake's. Does that mean there definitely aren't any, or just that you haven't heard of them?" I asked carefully. He gave me a knowing smile.

"Despite popular belief, I actually don't know everything," he jested lightly at winked at me. Beside him Esme scoffed delicately.

"Don't flatter yourself, my darling. No one here has ever made such an inflated statement," she teased before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled up at her, and for a moment they shared a silent communication I felt almost rude to have watched. Then he turned back to me.

"I supposed that theory is entirely plausible. If a pack such as Jacob's exists here, there is no reason to assume one can't exist elsewhere. But the chances that a member of that pack is involved with the vampires who have been causing such destruction up here would be minute indeed. Especially if they had been created for the same purpose as the Quileute pack," he reasoned.

Damn, he had a point. But the pack up here had gotten along with my vampires before, albeit reluctantly. Could it really be so far-fetched that someone from another pack joined with the vampires to wreak havoc up here? I sighed as even to my ever searching ears, it really did sound ridiculous.

"My money's on Irina," Em interjected finally. I turned to see several vampire bobble-heads nod in agreement. I couldn't really argue. It was the possibility that made the most sense.

"What about Maria?" I asked quickly, then instantly wished I hadn't when I saw both Alice and Jasper flinch at the use of her name. I mentally chastised myself for being so callous when I saw Jasper shake his head at me with a wry grin.

"Now, now, darlin', you cut that out. Someone has to have the…spine to ask the tough questions. Why shouldn't you consider all the options?" he reasoned kindly. I felt nothing from him that even resembled anger or irritation. Just understanding and maybe even a little pride. I smiled.

"I know you said you weren't sure. I was just thinking out loud," I explained somewhat meekly.

"I wish I had some more definitive answers when it came to her possible involvement, but I honestly can't see any reason she would have to come all the way up here and pick a fight with a pack of…wolves," he finished with a quick glance in my direction. From the discreet chuckle I heard coming from Edward and the slightly reluctant way Jazz finished the sentence I had a distinct feeling that wasn't what he would have referred to them as had I not been in the room. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Carlisle.

"So, who do we contact first? The Denali's or Sam?" Edward asked before I could get the words out. I closed my mouth again and waited for the verdict.

Alice's POV

We waited while Carlisle paced around the room and dialled Tanya first. I, of course, knew the outcome of this call. Tanya and the others hadn't heard anything from Irina in months. I had told Carlisle that already, but he insisted on phoning them anyway to let them know the entire situation. Tanya had been very patient when she listened, but, as I knew she would, vehemently assured Carlisle that Irina would never become involved in any scheme such as the one we were currently dealing with. In what must have been a split second decision, she did offer for her and Kate to come down and provide us with some assistance if we required.

"We feel just awful about not stepping up the last time you needed our help. Eleazar and Carmen fully support my offer and have said that we could be there by daybreak tomorrow if you would like," she offered genuinely.

"Thank you very much Tanya, I will let you know if we decide to take you all up in your kind offer. I will have to discuss it with the pack first as they would be the ones most effected by your arrival," Carlisle had told her, slightly surprised by her offer.

I had tuned out after that when a vision had taken hold, promising that the Denali's would in fact be paying us a visit, and soon. The timeline wasn't narrowed down just yet as there were other mitigating factors that I still couldn't see (no matter how hard I tried) but it was a definite as of this very moment. The shimmering edges of this vision made me almost certain that it tied in with the unknown vampires and the wolves. All of my visions that linked with that train wreck of half-breeds and non-committal nincompoops were either like trying to see through a very dense fog with human eyes, or so shimmery that I couldn't get a clear glimpse for more than a few seconds at a time. It was infuriating, depressing, frustrating, and anxiety inducing. Never before had I ever had so much trouble with my gift. Haft the time I wanted to scream and the other half I just wanted to curl up into a tight little ball and cry. I felt completely useless.

Just as the despair had begun to root itself deep within me for only the billionth time in the last few weeks I felt Jazz's strong arms wrap around my waist. He pulled my tightly against his firm body and I sighed contentedly when I felt every last bit of sorrow and fear melt away. I briefly snuggled against him and allowed myself a few seconds to bask in his all-encompassing love and desire for me. He didn't always feel the need to interfere with my emotions, as I had let him know early on that I wasn't afraid of my feelings and he didn't need to constantly protect me from them. They were, after all, just feelings, and I knew they couldn't kill me. It was usually better for me in the long run to just go with the emotions until they passed and I learned from the experience.

I knew my emotions must have become difficult for him to bear when I felt him use his gift on me. The only downside to my philosophy was that I had a tendency to fully immerse myself into the depths of my feelings, never realizing how dark they had become until I once again emerged into the light. It made for a tumultuous first few years with poor Jazz. We had eventually come to an understanding that if what I was feeling was important for me, he would just have to remove himself far enough away to not be affected until I was finished. Otherwise he had my full support and permission to intercede as he saw fit. We had never had a disagreement over it and the system worked beautifully for us.

I was abruptly brought back into focus when I heard Sam's voice come over the speaker of Carlisle's cell phone. This was a call where I had no inkling at all what the outcome would be. I tried to push back the irritation that threatened to well up inside me and was more than a little grateful for the assistance Jasper gave me, along with a gentle kiss on my temple. Everyone in the room, save Bella, held their breaths while the conversation played out before us.

"Carlisle, thank you for contacting me so quickly." Sam's gruff voice sounded strained and tired, but the gratitude and relief were unmistakeable.

"Of course, Sam, of course. Now, could you tell me how I might be of assistance to you in this situation? I've been apprised of all the changes that have occurred in my absence. I am truly sorry I wasn't here at such an important time, but I regret that I had some other matters to attend to. How did the meeting with the elders and Jacob go?" Carlisle asked cautiously. Even I knew it would be dangerous to appear judgemental in this situation.

"It was a complete disaster. I'm sorry Carlisle, but I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do to change Jake's mind at the moment. He was right. As Ephraim's heir he has the blood right to deny Bella what she wants. It would break the treaty if you changed her right now," Sam informed him solemnly.

I knew Bella couldn't hear both sides of the conversation but from the look on her face and the reaction she was having to Edward's obvious tenseness, I knew she understood that what we all were hearing wasn't good. Her heart rate picked up and I could hear her breathing become a touch more shallow. One look at Jazz and he knew what I wanted. I watched as his gift worked its magic on my newest sister. She physically calmed right before my very eyes, but shot a disgruntled look at my mate. I smirked at her tenacity. She was going to be so much fun as a vampire.

I saw the questions Edward planned to ask me later and decided it wouldn't help matters – or the tense atmosphere in this room – if I waited until later to give him what he so desperately needed. I looked down at my flawless Strawberry Blush nail polish and pretended not to be interested in anything else, knowing damn well I wasn't fooling a soul in the room.

_Her future hasn't changed, dear brother. She's still your mate and she still becomes one of us. I wish I could tell you how and when, but that is the part I can't see. It's still all fuzzy. Maybe it has to do with the fleabags decision making process. But rest assured, she gets what she wants. You both do. _

I watched as my words sunk in to his abnormally thick head, then had to hide a smirk when he discreetly frowned at me for my insulting thought. Such an easy mark, my brother.

"I do have some good news," Sam continued wearily. "Since the existing pack is already under the command of an alpha, they can't follow his orders unless they defect from me first. No one is willing to do that right now. There isn't one member, not even the most bothered by your existence, who are willing to kidnap Bella and hold her here against her will. So that part of his plan can at least be laid to rest."

"Thank you, Sam. That is a relief and I assure you Bella will be glad to hear it," Carlisle told him. He nodded once at Bella and gave her a reassuring smile.

I was all of a sudden hit with a vision of Carlisle telling Bella all that Sam had just relayed to him about her change being indefinitely postponed until we could get Jacob sorted out. In that future, Bella goes absolutely postal. She hides her anger and disapproval well while we are all around, but the moment she is left unguarded (a flaw in Emmett's babysitting skills, of course) she charges off to the reservation. From there her future becomes blank and hazy, only to pick up right where my horrid vision of her being changed during and attack becomes her reality.

I clung tightly to Jasper's arm, willing myself to stay calm. I instinctively knew that Edward had seen all of what I had seen, and when his own scheming started to take shape the disturbing images that were still vivid in my mind all but evaporated. Instead of fear taking over me there is extreme exasperation and annoyance while I curb the impulse to do a full out face palm when presented with Edward's hare-brained idea of practically chaining her to the bed and only allowing her out of his sight to use the restroom. The scathing look I sent him made him rethink his plans when he saw exactly how Bella would respond to such treatment. Let's just say it was less than enthusiastic and leave it at that.

"Carlisle, we just found out about an hour ago that there was another attack while I was talking to your family," Sam mumbled. It sounded as though he were speaking through his hand. Carlisle gasped.

"Were there any fatalities?" he asked gently. The possibility of the loss of human loss weighed greatly on all of us, but more so on Carlisle than any other.

"No, not this time. It was another attempt on Billy and Rachel Black. Luckily Jake was on house arrest, enforced by Seth and Leah. I think the three of them scared off the two that tried to attack," Sam spoke almost monotonously while recalling what had surely been a horrific event. I heard him take a deep breath before he continued.

"These were two new ones. The scents were unfamiliar to us all. I don't suppose you have uncovered anything on who's behind these attacks have you?" Sam didn't sound hopeful.

"Actually, we have a few theories. I wouldn't mind getting together with you and discussing them if you aren't opposed to the idea?" Carlisle offered.

I wondered which of our ideas he would present. I wished I could see which one would be the most helpful. Hell, as long as I were wishing for things, I wanted my damn visions back and to find a way around this whole blind spot phenomenon. It was so inconvenient to be normal. I shuddered at the thought that it could become a permanent fixture in my mind the longer we exposed ourselves to the wolves. Ugh. How utterly horrifying.

"Sure, Carlisle, that would be fine. Would tomorrow night at nine work for you?" Sam asked through a particularly long yawn. Carlisle smiled sympathetically even though we were the only ones who could see him.

"Absolutely, Sam. We will be expecting you, so don't feel as if you need to announce yourself. Please take care," Carlisle said, concern very apparent in his warm voice.

"Thanks, you too. See you tomorrow," Sam responded right before he ended the call.

Before anyone could let out the collectively held breath I was hit with a vision so intense and powerful it brought me to my knees. A figure I instinctively knew to be a vampire sped across the earth as though pursued by the most vicious hounds of the deepest hell. The forest flew around me in a variable whirlwind of greens and browns. A muted grey sky allowing only pockets of bright orange and hot pink sunlight to filter through, showing me that it was sunset. I couldn't feel the emotions that propelled the person to move at such breakneck speeds, but followed silently along. The hood suddenly feel away to reveal a bob cut of platinum blonde hair and the delicate feminine features of a face I knew all too well.

_Irina._

"I can't be too late, I can't be too late," she repeated over and over again while she sped along what I now recognized as the treaty line to the wolves territory. As if she spotted a marker only known to her eyes she turned abruptly to the right and dashed between several thick fir trees only to come to a screeching halt at the edge of a small clearing. Her hands rose to cover her mouth, smothering her screams as horror washed over her flawless features. At the far end of the clearing was a bleeding and broken Bella. He crumpled body lay in the arms of another darkly cloaked individual. The face of villain remained hidden from sight as Irina continued to scream. Somewhere in the background the feral sounds of a vampire growl could be heard getting louder. Getting closer.

I gasped for breath as the vision cleared and felt the sting of tears I could never shed burn in my eyes. I lay trembling in the embrace of my beloved while he whispered words of assurance in my ear and gently stroked my face and arms. Now that I was out of my vision I was hit with the full palpable force of his love, comfort, and protection. I wrapped myself in the thick quilt of security he offered me and breathed deeply. Even though we didn't technically need to breathe, some part of us that retained our humanity found solace in the seemingly inconsequential action. When I finally felt calm enough to lift my gaze from my lap the first pair of eyes I met were the love filled golden orbs of my mate.

The next were the fear widened obsidian pools of despair that could only belong to Edward. We sat there staring at each other for what felt like an indeterminable amount of time, but what my perfect mind knew was only a few minutes. Three minutes and twelve seconds to be precise, but who's counting?

"Apparently you are," Edward countered hoarsely. His mind was moving so quickly that I couldn't get a good read on what he was planning to do to counter my nightmare inducing sight.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Bella all but shrieked from across the room.

I looked up to see her still on the same kitchen stool she'd been on for breakfast. Esme crossed the room in a human blink and wrapped her arms around her in a soothing gesture, stroking her hair and trying to calm Bella's now frantic breathing. Edward was at her side a half second later.

"Alice had a vision, love," he told her. After some brief internal debate he finally decided to tell her the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help him God.

"It turns out you were right about Irina. She is involved, although we still don't know how. It appears from what Alice saw that she changes her position at one point and goes looking for…" at that point his voice faltered.

"For?" Emmett prompted impatiently. I instantly felt guilty when I noticed how everyone in the room was hanging on to Edward's every word. They had no idea what I had seen and were just as anxious as Bella to know everything.

"For you, love," he choked.

I knew from his defeated tone and the pain I heard there that he wouldn't be able to explain the rest of what I saw without incident, so I stepped up. She was my sister, and this whole prospective future scared the living daylights out of me, but she was his mate. I knew without a doubt it terrified him a lot more.

"She finds you with another of the dark hooded vampires. You've been through some sort of physical altercation, although I can't say with who or what. You are alive, but the vision connects with one I'd had before. You've already been bitten when Irina gets there. She's too late," I finished quietly.

"I…I was alone?" Bella stammered, her face going ghostly white.

"Yeah, what the shit is that, pixie? In what Twilight Zone universe would we ever allow that to happen after all that's been going on around here?" Emmett boomed. I knew he wasn't really questioning me or my vision, just the logic behind what I had seen. I shrugged, knowing that no answer I gave him would be sufficient.

"Yes, you were alone. But I don't think someone was far off. I heard a very fierce growl approaching as the vision faded out. My bet would be that the Calvary was just about to arrive," I tried to assure her with a small smile. She nodded numbly but the color didn't return to her delicate features.

"So, that's how I become a vampire? One of these hooded freaks decides to have a little snack and, what, gets interrupted by you or Emmett or Edward charging in and turning them into charcoal?" she spluttered, eyes widening by the second.

"Bella, love, we won't let it happen that way," Edward tried to assure her but she shook her head stubbornly. I saw what he had begun to plan and immediately knew it had to be stopped.

"No, Edward," I said aloud. I needed everyone to hear this as there were now several minds with the same idea. "We can't go against the edict or there will be a war. And then we will definitely loose."

It was true. No matter how we did this, every time I considered the option of just changing her myself or having one of the others do it, treaty be damned, the same outcome happened. One or more of my family would just disappear. It's like they were wiped from the future with no explanation, and I knew exactly what that meant. It didn't matter how far we ran or how long we hid. It always ended the same way. And that wasn't a risk I was willing to take. When Edward became privy to all my thoughts his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What do you mean? What edict?" Bella turned her fearful eyes to a now powerless Carlisle.

"As rightful heir to the tribe and Ephraim Black, Jacob's objection to your change must be upheld…for now," he added on when Bella opened her mouth to object. Good thing too, because it would have been a very long, loud objection.

"Bella, sweetheart, we will work all of this out, I promise you. You heard Carlisle on the phone. He is going to see Sam tomorrow night and they are going to try and sort some things out. It will out be fine, you'll see," Esme soothed. Bella seemed only somewhat placated by our mother's words, but that didn't stop her doubt from rearing its ugly head.

"And what if they can't come to an agreement?" she countered stubbornly.

"Well, then you become a light snack for someone and are changed anyway. Problem solved," Rose said nonchalantly and gave a slight shrug.

Edward hissed at her while everyone else - aside from me - cast her shocked and appalled expressions. In truth, I knew her words were callous, but they were also very accurate. And even more importantly, I knew they were Bella's only hope. I mentally began to catalogue top French models from the 1990's, much to Edward's irritation and suspicion, to block him from my knowledge that the attack was Bella's only hope to become one of us. There was no other way, and it didn't take a psychic to see how Edward, or any of the others, would handle that news.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be slowing down how many chapters I post and how often since I don't have as much time to update as I used to. But I will keep them going until the story is finished!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about the delay folks! Real life demands my attention :-) Please enjoy the next few chapters, and thanks to everyone who takes the time to leave me a review. I love them!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Emmett's POV

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I shouted and kicked at the nearest boulder. It flew exactly thirty-two feet before it crashed into a huge evergreen, decimating the trunk to leave nothing but a huge pile of matchsticks. The rest of the tree crashed noisily to the earth, causing any remaining wildlife in the area to run for the hills.

"Language, Emmett," Esme chided from behind me.

"See, now this is why we moved this little meeting outside. To avoid you breaking any more of Esme's furniture," Alice chimed in from the side lines. She was perched on one of the other large stones that decorated the river's edge.

I wheeled around and faced my family, fists still clenched at my sides. Inside the house I had gotten so pissed off at the lack of suitable response from my complacent family – Bella aside – that I had accidently turned one of the barstools into a worthless scrap of twisted metal when I sat down on it too hard to sulk. After that we were all ushered outside by the pint sized pixie who claimed I would destroy half of house if not removed to the outdoors.

"Let's just go! We can leave now! We can pack what little shit we really need, take Bella up to Alaska or maybe even to our house in the Scottish highlands, and just leave all this treaty shit far, far behind us!" I didn't think the request was unreasonable. In fact, I thought it made the most sense. If we weren't here for them to see that the treaty had been broken, then technically they would never know. That would mean no war. Problem solved, right?

"Fine by me, I'll start packing now," Rose replied, sounding almost bored with all that was going on around us. I, of course, knew better. My wife hated indecision. She just needed a concrete logical plan to follow and she would be sweet. She turned and started into the house when Carlisle gently reached out and touched her arm, shaking his head in disagreement.

"I'm afraid that's not how this works. It may have been a possibility when there was no threat looming to the people on the reservation. But I can't in good conscious just abandon those who, not too long ago, came to our aid," Carlisle reasoned quietly.

"But they've already killed two of them. Most nomads only travel in pairs or very small groups. We are the second largest coven that I am even aware of, and at this point, the way the packs numbers stand, I'm not convince WE could survive a battle with them and keep all our members intact," I argued.

As far as I was concerned, the packs problems were exactly that, their problems. They didn't need to involve us. And now that the enemy's numbers were dwindling I didn't see any reason to stick around and possibly put our necks on the chopping blocks because one of our family members had made a decision they didn't like. Or should I say, Jackass Black didn't like. Why the hell was I the only one so damned pissed about this?

"You're not," Edward muttered.

He was still seated on the porch steps, Bella tucked into his lap. She was watching me with shrewd eyes and her forehead was puckered the same way it always was when she was deep in thought. But Eddie boy looked cool as the proverbial cucumber. I glared at him.

"Doesn't this bother you? It's your wife they want! Why aren't you chomping at the bit to go down there and make a little wolf stew?" I couldn't understand his lack of response. If it had been Rosie they were trying to steal away from me I would rip all of them limb from limb.

"And what exactly would that accomplish?" he snapped. I wasn't sure if it was in answer to my actual question or to my thoughts.

"You've already rightfully pointed out that we couldn't win a battle with a pack as large as theirs. There would be losses on both sides. Would you be willing to take that risk?" Esme asked quietly from her spot next to Edward.

"ARGH!" I reached up and fisted my hands in my hair, tugging it painfully, and clenched my eyes shut. This was beyond frustrating. I felt so impotent just sitting around and waiting for someone else to make decisions that they had no business involving themselves in.

"There has to be something we can do!" I yelled at no one in particular.

I was so focused on trying to calm my temper before I levelled the entire forest that I didn't notice her approach until I felt the heat radiating from her body and her warm hand on my arm. I looked down to see Bella standing right next to me, looking up with a strange sense of calm in her deep brown eyes. She chewed her lip thoughtfully before she gave me a wide and determined smile. Slowly, she turned around and faced the others.

"I want to leave," she said in a firm voice.

It was silent for a few beats before everyone started talking at once. I instantly got a glimpse into what it must be like for Edward every day when I tried to focus on just one voice at a time. Bella didn't even bother. She just shook her head and held up hands before shouting over the clamor.

"Let me make this clearer," she hollered until they quieted down their protestations. "I am going to leave. You all can come with me if you want, or you can stay here with the wolves. Quite frankly, I am over this little game Jacob keeps forcing me into and I refuse to play anymore."

Everyone was dead silent, mirrored looks of disbelief on their faces. Well, everyone except my Rosie. Damned if she didn't look impressed by baby Bells little outburst. I know I was. She was going to make one hell of a newborn and an even better immortal once she was fully under control. I couldn't wait to play with her. Ok, so that sounded really dirty, but not really what I meant.

Edward growled under his breath and I saw him reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose. I rolled my eyes and pointedly frowned at him. If he didn't like my train of thought, then stop listening! I've told him that exactly 12,243 times in the last few decades. You'd think he would have caught on by now.

"Where are you going to go?" Esme asked quietly. Bella sighed and shrugged.

"I was hoping to just head to one of your other homes somewhere far away, but if you aren't comfortable with that, then I will find somewhere myself. I just know I won't be sticking around here. I just can't do it anymore, mom. It's all too much. I am an adult, a married adult who has made her own decisions long before I should have been expected to. And now things have become so much more complicated than I want to deal with. So I'm taking myself out of the equation. I don't see any flaw to Emmett's logic. If they can't see that I've been changed by one of you, then there is no proof you have broken the treaty and they have no right to attack us." She shrugged heavily, but there was a feel of defeat to the motion. This obviously wasn't a decision she had made lightly.

"Of course you are always welcome to stay in our home, no matter where it is. You are part of the family now too," Esme said, her voice thick with emotion. I could tell she was pretty close to tears. This whole mess had been taking its toll on her.

"Bella, I don't think you understand all the effects this decision will make," Edward said sadly. Leave it to him to try and poke holes in a perfectly good plan. But Bella wouldn't have any of his crap. She turned and glared at him, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"I'm not an idiot, Edward. I understand everything perfectly well, thank you!" she snapped. "You're going to tell me how we can never set foot back on the west coast again, right? How I can never see my father again? How I am going to have to fake my own death and all that drama? I've already thought of that! We don't have to come back here, now do we? And I can always tell Charlie I have moved to Europe and just talk to him over the phone until his time comes. He doesn't have to know the truth about where we really are and then the wolves won't know where to look. Plus, he won't be able to tell a difference over the phone anyway, so there goes the whole 'broken treaty' problem. What else have you got?"

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise but it wasn't more than two seconds before a smirk slowly lifted one side of his face. Jasper and I snickered at her little tirade and a few seconds later I heard Rosie and Alice join in. My little sister sure was feisty. I was really going to enjoy that side of her after her change.

"You aren't the only one," Edward mumbled at vampire pitch.

_EWWWW! TMI, you douche bag! I really don't want to think about baby Bells in compromising positions with my moody emo little brother. YUCK!_

Edward chuckled and shook his head before turning to Carlisle. Since neither of them was saying anything I assumed they were doing that whole, silent exchange thingy they do that annoys the crap out of me. I sighed and shifted from foot to foot. I tended to get a little fidgety when I wasn't sure what was happening around me. A trait I had brought with me from my human life. I wondered if Bella would somehow bring one of her more comical traits with her. Like her clumsiness or her blushing. That would be hilarious.

"I think that's the best idea," Edward responded to Carlisle's thoughts before turning back to Bella with a half-smile.

"Alright, love. You win," he said calmly.

Bella's eyes just about popped out of her head and her jaw dropped open. I heard her heart stop briefly before it went into double time. She looked positively stunned.

"Really, I won? But…I never win!" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Now we both know that's not true, Bella," Alice giggle as she approached us. Bella turned at looked at her for a second, briefly confused, before her entire face turned cherry red and looked down at the ground. Just what in the hell had I missed now?

"Leave it alone, nosy. It's none of your beeswax," Alice scolded before I could begin pestering Bella for the details. She looked back up at Edward, her lip firmly between her teeth. The good humor going around evaporated like an early morning mist in the first rays of sunlight when Bella practically whispered her next question.

"Am I going alone?" she asked quietly. She suddenly sounded so sad and unsure that I couldn't resist pulling her into a bear hug.

"No way in hell, princess! If that sorry sap won't go with you then you can bet I will! I'm ready to blow this town. You coming baby?" I asked Rosie, who was still standing next to Carlisle.

"I'm not leaving you alone with a newborn. She'll turn you into a talking jigsaw before the week is out," Rose snarked, but I could tell she was happy about the decision.

"You won't be going anywhere without me," Edward interrupted firmly, but there was small smile on his lips. Bella turned to Carlisle.

"What about the rest of you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, I think it's best that in these circumstances we all go together. I have a feeling if Jacob gets wind of your escape that he would be inclined to act rashly against anyone who remained here," Carlisle responded thoughtfully. He was met with several nods.

"I…I'll need to see my dad before we go. I just don't want him to worry. I'll make sure it's right before we leave and I'll ask him to keep it from Jake as long as possible. I'm sure once he hears some of the things Jacob has been saying to me, he will readily agree," she said firmly, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Are you sure about this, sweetheart? You are giving up so much. Maybe there is a chance we can come to some understanding with Jacob and the wolves." It was so like Esme to try and avoid conflict whenever she could. It was one of the things we all loved about her so much. But we all knew in this case, there was no other choice.

"I am positive, mom, really. I want to start living the life I've chosen," Bella said softly and smiled.

"We're going to have to go somewhere they can't for at least the first two years. I think Em's idea of Scotland was ideal," Jasper provided thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they could run to Alaska if they ever got wind that we were up there. Harder to locate us if we're halfway around the world," I agreed.

"When do you think we should leave, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Well, if we are planning on leaving without alerting the pack and Jacob than I would suggest as soon as possible. Tonight, if we can manage it," Carlisle replied looking evenly at Bella. To her credit she took the news very well. She didn't even flinch.

"I'll book us some flights," Alice clapped her hands excitedly before dashing into the house. "Rose, come help me figure out all the good shopping stops along the way."

Rosie rolled her eyes but trailed along after her. I turned to see Bella still deep in thought. I nudged her very gently with my elbow, but I must have overdone it as she almost toppled over. She shot me an amused albeit curious look while she regained her balance.

"Yes, you overgrown toddler? Can I help you with something?" she asked sarcastically, raising one eyebrow. I grinned at her.

"It's just that you were beginning to remind me of Emoward over there with your pensive frown in the face of good news. This was your brilliant idea after all," I reminded her.

"Actually, I believe the genius behind this particular idea was you. I simply agreed," she said offhandedly before looking at me in bewilderment.

"Wait, did you just call him Emoward?" she asked with a slight giggle. I grinned wider and nodded proudly.

"I can't take credit for that little nickname though. It was totally Rosie that came up with that one decades ago," I informed her.

She shot a disbelieving look between Edward and me a few times before pressing her lips together in an attempt to contain her laughter. Edward sighed and shook his head, but there was a smile on his face and amusement in his eyes, so I knew he wasn't going to lunge at me or growl at Bella. His eyes shot to mine.

"I've never growled at her," he said indignantly.

"I beg to differ," Bella muttered under her breath.

All eyes swung to her as she blushed deeply and firmly bit her lower lip, suddenly fascinated with her shoes. She offered no further explanation but I think we all understood exactly what type of growling she had just referred to. Oh, I was so going to torment her with this when our parents weren't around. And Edward, too. After all the years of his complaining about how loud Rosie and I were and how uptight he had been when Jazz and I tried to talk to him about sex, this was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

Edward growled under his breath again and shook his head minutely at me. I saw him open his mouth as if to once again admonish me for my private thoughts when Carlisle jumped in and saved his bacon.

"I think Bella going to see her father is a great idea, but I don't think you should go over there alone," dad offered in the oh-so-reasonable-yet-non-negotiable tone he uses. However, Bella hadn't learned to read Carlisle as well as we had yet, and she didn't look impressed with his 'suggestion'.

"But this may be the last time I see him. If there are other people around, even you or Edward, he may get suspicious when I get upset. And trust me, that is an inevitability," she said frowning thoughtfully.

"He won't even have to know someone is there. We can be far enough away that you have your privacy, but close enough that we can protect you if needs be," Carlisle said in a placating manor.

Bella grimaced, clearly not happy with what daddy dearest had to say, but then nodded in reluctant agreement. I know I wasn't the only one who saw Anal Eddie sigh in relief. He glared at my thoughts which made me chuckle. He knew my stance on unwanted knowledge. Just to annoy my brother a little more, I raised my hand like a kindergartner.

"Oh, oh, I'll go with baby Bells," I all but shouted excitedly. Bella giggled at my exuberance. Edward did not.

"If anyone is going to accompany my wife, it will be me," Edward barked. I grinned widely at him, knowing I had succeeded in getting under his excessively cool skin.

"How about I go with Emmett and Bella," Esme suggested sweetly, placing herself between us.

Bella looked up and smiled softly at her and then looked back to Edward. She bit her lip before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his rigid frame. I watched in awe as she kissed her way up his jaw and then stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"It's better if they take me. You are the only one who can read Charlie's thoughts and I don't know if I would have the self-control not to ask about them after we had left. And I know I probably couldn't handle knowing what he was really thinking or feeling about me taking off like this. Please understand, Edward," she murmured softly, her voice breaking slightly at the very end.

I instantly felt bad. Not only for eavesdropping, but for the pain I knew she would be in only a short time from now. Esme had been completely correct. She was sacrificing everything to become one of us. It just didn't seem fair that she would have to give up everything she knew and everyone else she cared about to make that happen. I decided right then that I wouldn't be picking on her anytime in the foreseeable future. She had enough going on without me being an ass to add to it. In fact, as of that moment I was going to go out of my way to make this transition as smooth as possible for her. It was the only thing I could promise my newest little sister and I intended to make good on it.

Bella's POV

We spent the next few hours rushing around and packing up the house, preparing for our eminent departure. Well, I should say that they rushed around while I tried to keep my exceedingly slow human derriere out of the way. I suddenly felt like a lone tortoise in a house full of hares…hopped up on speed. It was positively dizzying to try and focus on one of them for more than ten seconds at a time. I finally gave up and just sat stone still in the corner of the living room while they remained a whirlwind of activity. I was startled from my awed stupor when Esme stopped directly in front of me, her face a mask of love and concern.

"I know it must be frustrating for you my dear, having us all run around you like this at speeds your lovely eyes can't quite follow. But Carlisle has made it clear that we should leave as soon as possible and it will be much quicker and less stressful for everyone involved if we handle it this way," she explained in a kind, motherly way. I smiled sheepishly up at her and shook my head.

"Don't worry mom, I understand. I'm just trying to keep my useless toosh out of the way," I joked, but Esme didn't look amused. In fact, she frowned at me.

"You are in no way useless Bella. Please don't speak about yourself in such a disparaging manner," she scolded firmly before she leaned down and placed a light kiss on my forehead. I blushed slightly and nodded.

"Sorry. It's just hard to think I am of any use when you all can do everything so much better than I can," I explained sheepishly.

Esme opened her mouth, undoubtedly to argue with me about my beliefs when I heard a scoff come from the top of the stairs. Emmett appeared at the bottom, his arms full of suitcases and a large steamer trunk. He was at my feet in a flash, an impish grin on his face that made his dimples stand out.

"You'll be running circles around us soon enough Bells, don't you worry about that," he assured me with a wink. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You mean before or after I go through what you all have described to me as like the worst case of PMS on the planet? How long to I get to be a raving lunatic again? One year? Two?" I asked sarcastically. Emmett chuckled while Esme just looked concerned again.

"I never thought of it like that, PMS I mean," he said lightly before striking a decidedly feminine pose and pushing his voice up an octave. "Well, I suffered with mine for about two years, and girl, let me tell you what a nightmare that was! Couldn't keep my head on straight, my emotions pulling me this way and that. Woo child! I am so glad that is over and done with."

Esme and I were both clutching our sides with laughter at Emmett's depiction while describing his newborn years. I had to wipe tears out of my eyes and catch my breath when he sauntered out of the house with the suitcases, head held high and swish to his hips that would have made any drag queen proud. It was then that I made the promise to myself that no matter what, no matter how long it took, I would convince Em to go drag once I was changed and could thoroughly enjoy watching him prance around the red light district of New York City or maybe even London. A little voice in the back of my mind was telling me, while laughing uncontrollably at the image I had conjured up, that he would totally love every minute of it.

The next hour or so went by rather quickly. Edward checked in on me every ten seconds or so until I finally growled at him and told him that I could move faster than him at the rate he was going. He rolled his eyes, kissed me on the forehead and then went ahead and beat everyone else on getting the rest of our belongings packed and stored in the back of one of the cars. The rest would be picked up in the morning by a moving company and shipped to Scotland.

It was a confusing mix of emotions as I watched the house take on a rather bare and unlived in look. I was excited about our trip overseas - as the only time I had left the country was when I flew to Italy with Alice on a rescue mission to collect Edward – and really looking forward to living in another country for a while. I was scared about my impending change but deep down felt so ready for it to just be done and over with. But deep beneath it all I was almost inconsolably sad. I was leaving the place I had considered to be my home for the last two years and leaving behind my father and the few friends I had outside of my new family. I would miss all of them incredibly. Even Jake the jackass.

I hadn't gotten anywhere near wanting to forgive him for his latest stunts and wasn't sure if I ever would, no matter how much time had passed. But something in me broke a little when I considered that because I was leaving and changing into something he hated so much, we would never get the chance to heal from this. We would never again be friends the way we used to be. For some reason the thought made me want to cry.

I jumped when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and my head whipped around to face a pair of very intense gold eyes boring questioningly into mine. Jasper had become increasingly more comfortable with me over the last few months and I was very grateful for that. But there were times I forgot about his rather substantial gift to feel every emotion that swirled around him.

"It's alright to be sad, darlin'," he drawled kindly.

His eyes had taken on that knowing look he had when he could sense that someone was feeling something that they didn't want anyone else to know. A slight smile pulled at the corners of his lips and I immediately noticed that he hadn't stepped in to manipulate what I was feeling. I was grateful for that since I knew that it was better for me to feel that way when I was still able to contain my reactions. I smiled back and took a deep breath. It eased some of the pain and nerves that were wracking my body and brought the level down a few notches.

"Sorry about that," I murmured. He just shook his head.

"No need. You have every right to feel anything you want. I only ever step in if it's overwhelming or could possibly become destructive. You should know that by now," he added with a wry smirk. I snickered and nodded in agreement. I did know.

"Just let me know if you need me," he said softly before stepping away and heading back up the stairs.

"I will," I whispered softly, knowing full well he could hear me. Already a sense of peace had begun to spread through me and ease some of my tension and worries.

Having been an only child my entire life I always wondered what it would have been like to have siblings. People to share my experiences with, cry with, laugh with, play with, and fight with. People who would love me no matter what an unbelievable dork I was, support me when I was feeling weak, and cheer me on when I was feeling strong. As I looked around the bustling house I realized that now I would have exactly what I had secretly wanted all my life. I had brothers and sisters who would, quite literally, be there for me through all eternity. That thought alone filled me with a warmth that blotted out every fear and ounce of sadness that had taken hold of my body.

"Hey Bells? You ready to rock and roll?" Em poked his head in through the front door and smiled at me.

I looked around once again and was startled by the stark difference that had happened in a matter of hours. Sheets were thrown over every piece of furniture, the shutters had been closed, several pieces of art had been removed from the walls, and the place was spick and span. For the first time since I had ever set foot in the beautiful white house it felt cold and uninhabited. I shivered lightly before turning to Emmett with a small smile and nodded, then made my way out the door for what I knew deep in my soul would be the last time.

"You drive your car over to Charlie's house. Emmett and I will stay in the woods across the street. There's a small path that winds through them where you will be able to find us when you are finished, alright dear?" Esme instructed gently.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I pictured what path she had referred to. I knew that path. I knew it well. It still featured in my nightmares, few and far between as they had become lately. It was where my world had ended a little over a year ago. It was the place I had gotten lost and stumbled around the in the dark. It was the place I had been abandoned.

I knew it was absurd. I knew it was beyond irrational. We were married for God's sake! He swore I would have to order him from my side before he would ever leave me again. But no matter how logical my brain was trying to be I simply couldn't make my body get the message. My heard began to pound in my chest and I felt all the color drain from my face as fear and pain slammed into me with a force I had long forgotten. The ghosted lines of the hole that had once taken over my chest rippled, causing me to suck in a series of short ragged breaths just so I could oxygen into my lungs.

"Bella!" Edward's frantic voice suddenly pulled me from my rapidly fraying thoughts.

I turned my wide eyes to see his bright, butterscotch orbs boring frantically into mine. His hands gripped my forearms firmly as he pulled me only inches from his face. I reached up and clutched his shirt in my fists while I tried to calm my screaming senses with sensible thoughts and the undeniable truth that this man would never, ever leave me alone again.

"Breathe, love, just breathe," he whispered.

His cold breath washed over me, once again reinforcing to my panicked body that he was still here with me and not halfway across the world. A few deep breaths later and I could feel the last of the anxiety that had rendered me immobile evaporate out of me. It left me with a calm, albeit slightly numb feeling that wasn't entirely pleasant. It was only then that I noticed the rest of my frightened family staring at me like I had just had a grand mal seizure. My face went scarlet and I bit my lip firmly before looking down at my shoes.

"She's alright now," Jasper said quietly to everyone, but loud enough for me to hear. I wondered if he was saying the words for my benefit, just so I would truly know that I was indeed alright.

"What was that? Are you going to be ok?" Alice asked while I felt her fingers comb through my hair, down my back in a soothing motion. I nodded but didn't answer her question.

I sucked in a deep breath before looking up again. Everyone looked worried about me, except for Emmett. He looked downright suspicious as he glanced between Edward and me several times. He shook his head once before walking over to me and extending one hand, a hopeful smirk on his face.

"How about you run with me, piggy back style, while Esme drives your car to Charlie's?" he asked.

I was just about to shake my head and say 'no thanks', feeling that I had enough focus on my bizarre little outburst for one day. I didn't want anyone to make a fuss over me when I was perfectly capable of acting like a normal person and should be able to accomplish that without too much difficulty. But Emmett obviously had other intentions.

"C'mon, Bells! For old time's sake?" he pouted.

I rolled my eyed but then smiled at him and nodded. How could I deny him anything when he fussed and pouted at me like that? It wasn't fair. He always had fought dirty. I'd have to remember that when I was strong enough to take him in a wrestling match.

"Excellent," he hissed before grabbing me and practically throwing me across his back. I yelped in surprise before I locked my arms and legs around his massive frame and prayed to any God that would listen that he would be careful with my frail human body.

"Calm your heart rate baby Bells. I'm not as fast as Eddie boy, so I can usually see a tree _right before_ I hit it," he taunted with a wicked grin. Behind me I heard Edward growl. Emmett laughed loudly and began pacing off towards the forest.

"Don't worry little brother; I'll bring your wife back in the same flawless condition she's in right now. Scouts honor!" he called over his shoulder right before he bolted into the trees.

"You were never a scout, Emmett!" I heard Edward shout from somewhere behind us. Emmett's booming laughter echoes off the trees as we raced through a blur of green and brown.

Emmett was quiet for a few minutes, which was really unusual for him. I was just about to ask him if something was wrong when he slowed to a human walking pace and I felt him sigh heavily beneath me. I had counted nearly to a hundred before I couldn't take his silence a second longer. I playfully tugged in his ear and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Something wrong big brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, kind of. Umm…" he hesitated.

"Wait, there's something that you feel awkward asking me? Oh, this I've got to hear," I snickered and shook my head. I almost couldn't believe that Em wouldn't be able to say anything that popped into his mind.

He smiled slightly before it faded again and he slowed to a stop, allowing me to slip somewhat gracefully to the ground behind him. I slowly walked around him to look at his face. What I saw startled me. In all the time I knew him I had never seen so troubled. Before I could stop myself I had reached up and wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders. Whatever it was that had bothered him so much I wanted to make it go away.

"Will you tell me something Bella," he mumbled into my hair. I nodded.

"Of course," I replied without hesitation.

"Did you think we were going to leave you behind…again?" he practically whispered the last word.

I froze at his words and had to remember to breathe in order to make myself respond to his question. I swallowed a few times, afraid my voice would break or simply fail when I tried to answer. Finally I just gave up on words and nodded against his strong, muscled chest. I felt his arms tighten around me minutely before he released me and pushed me away so that he could look into my eyes.

"Why would you think that after everything that has happened in the last few months?" he asked, his voice thick with and emotion I had never heard from him before. I swallowed hard.

"The place Esme asked me to meet you when I was done. It was where…where I…where Edward…" for some reason I wasn't able to make the words come out right, but the look on Emmett's face told me he understood perfectly. He cursed under his breath before looking down at me again.

"We didn't know. Esme never would have suggested meeting there if…" he trailed off when I shook my head quickly.

"Oh, I know. I know that, really," I assured him. "I just…I don't know…panicked a little."

"I know he promised you that he would never make such a dip shit mistake again, but beyond that you need to know this: neither would any of the rest of us. You are family, Bella. And you have to know that as much as I love my brother, I love you just as much. Ok, honestly, maybe more, because _you chose this_…**us**, over any other option you might have. That makes you special in a way I don't think you have comprehended yet, impressive as your human mind is." He cleared his throat and smirked at me before his face became serious again.

"I swear to you that I would rip him limb from limb and ship him to the four corners of the earth before I ever allowed him to tear us all apart ever again," he promised me firmly.

I was blown away. Not only did he ease every worry and fear that had irrationally infiltrated my mind, but I was suddenly overwhelmed with the strong feelings of attachment that had always been reserved only for him. He was, in every way, the big brother I had always wished for and I all of eternity to enjoy everything that came along with that. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely until I felt I couldn't hold onto him any longer or my arms might just fall off.

"Alright, enough of this namby pamby shit. Let's get to your dad's house so we can high tail it out of here before the wolves catch wind of our little plan," he said as he clapped his hands together loudly.

I was once again flung over his shoulders before we flew all the way to Charlie's front yard. My car was already parked out front but Esme was nowhere to be seen. Emmett dropped me off at the edge of the woods before he reminded me where to meet them and flew out of my sight before I could blink.

I walked up to the house, noting the police cruiser in the driveway. It brought me both feelings of relief, knowing I could just get this done and over with, and nervousness. I had always been a terrible liar and was terrified that Charlie would ask too many questions and therefor catch me out before I could even think about making tracks into the forest. Or worse, call Jacob to let him know I was leaving and inadvertently start a war of epic proportions. As I climbed the front steps I silently said a little prayer that neither of those worst case scenarios would present themselves to me today.

"Dad?" I called when I opened the front door with a little creek. The only greeting I received was the slight echo of my own trembling voice.

I walked into the hall between the living room and the kitchen and looked around. Nothing. No one. I slowly spun around in the empty room and took in my surroundings. A lump formed in my throat when I looked around the quiet space and noted all the things that hadn't changed since I was born. The bright color of the cabinets in stark contrast to the rest of the house. The yellowed lace curtains adorning the windows. The photos of me in various stages that decorated the mantle. It all screamed of a lonely man who held on tightly to the only family he had left. Me. I choked back a sob and covered my mouth with my hand before I was able to get my emotions back under control.

I walked into the kitchen, suddenly wondering if maybe Charlie had trouble with the cruiser today and gotten a ride into the station with one of the other officers on duty with him. I picked up the phone and rang the station. After the third ring someone answered, but it wasn't Charlie.

"Forks police station," a gruff voice said over the line. I frowned.

"Hi, this is Bella Swan. Is Charlie there please?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"Oh, hey Bella. No, he's down on the Quileute reservation investigating another attempted murder," the man informed me.

My heart stopped mid-beat and my entire froze. Ice crept into my veins and a chill swept down my spine. I had to focus on my words very carefully and try not to sound too rattled by the news I was just given.

"Someone else was attacked on the rez?" I squeaked, despite my best effort not to do so.

"Yeah, it's a damn shame if you ask me. Another one of Sam's boys from what I've heard. Strange name I can't quite remember. Amber or ember, something like that," he muttered on the other end. My heard sped up into double time.

"Embry?" I practically choked.

"Yeah, that's it. You know him, Bella?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Yeah," I eventually rasped when he didn't say anything more.

"Well, anyway, that's where your pop is. He caught a ride down there with one of our new deputy's. They should be back soon though. They've been down there since this morning."

I hung up without saying goodbye as a gut-wrenching sense of dread washed over me. Before I could even pause to think or take two breaths I was racing out the front door as fast as my shaky legs could carry me and jamming my keys into the ignition of my fancy car. I hit the accelerator hard and was slammed back into my seat as I sped towards the reservation. Somewhere in the back of my mind Alice's vision took shape and screamed at me that once I crossed that treaty line there was no going back, but I shoved those thoughts away and focused on the one thing I refused to let go off before his time was up. Charlie.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

_Attempted murder. __**Attempted **__murder._

I repeated those words to myself over and over again to help me remain semi-calm while I drove at speeds that would have made my vampire family proud. I just had to get there and make sure that Charlie was alright and not in danger, then I would go. I didn't even have to speak to him, just SEE him. Witness with my own two imperfect human eyes that he was still living and breathing and not being ripped to shreds by…

_Dammit! Can't this piece of shit car go any faster?_

I pressed my foot almost all the way to the floor and the engine purred as I shot forward like a guided missile. I made it down to the reservation in record time, and broke every state and county speed limit along the way. It didn't really matter if I got my licence revoked. Jasper would just whip me up another one, if he hadn't already.

I left the engine running in front of Emily's place and dashed to front door, knocking loudly. My heart pounded hard in my ribcage and I could feel sweat bead on my upper lip as my anxiety peaked. There was no answer. When I banged on it harder it swung open ever so slightly.

I froze. My mouth had gone drier than the Mojave and I had to swallow three or four times before I could make my voice work at all.

"Emily? Sam? Is anyone home?" I squeaked.

I was met with the most foreboding silence and it only made my heart rate increase. Something was wrong. I knew that people on the rez didn't always lock their doors but Emily had become much more vigilant since the attacks had started. Even if she wasn't home she wouldn't leave their house open like this. It made her nervous.

I very slowly walked backwards towards my still running car. My entire body had begun to tremble and by the time I reached the front bumper I was shaking almost uncontrollably. All I heard were my quick, rasping breaths. There were no birds, no howls of wind, no crickets, nothing. It was eerily calm and that only served to rattle me further. It was NEVER this quiet around here. One of the most important things I had picked up from all my time spent on the reservation as a child: Nature only ever went silent when there was a predator lurking in its depths. I knew that was the case now. I was being stalked.

I continued to back towards the driver's door and nearly jumped out of my skin when my cell trilled loudly in my jeans pocket. My heartbeat was so fast that I actually had to concentrate on slowing my breathing or I was afraid I would pass out. I pulled out the phone and looked at the caller ID on the display. _Charlie._ I sighed audibly in relief and hit the button.

"Dad!" I huffed into the phone. "Where are you?"

"Over at Billy's. I just got a call from Dean over at the station, said you were looking for me. Everything alright, Bells?" He sounded slightly concerned but otherwise A ok. My heart began to slow.

"Yeah, dad I was just worried when I heard about Embry. Is he ok?" I turned and made my way around my open car door.

"In a word, no. He's been beaten up pretty bad, Bells. Broken just about every bone there is, and I'm not exaggerating. Luckily the doc's they took him to see say he's going to make a full recovery with proper rest." He sounded like he didn't believe the doctors assessment, but knowing what I did about how quick the wolves healed I had no doubt at all that he would be just fine. I sighed again and briefly closed my eyes.

"Are you going to be heading home soon?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could. I didn't want to alert him to anything, especially since he was at Billy's and Jake was no doubt listening in on everything we said.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving in a few minutes. Are you going to stop by later?" I cringed at how hopeful his voice was, but I knew I had to be strong.

"Probably; there are a few things I need to get from the attic and I wanted to make sure you didn't mind me taking them." I just lied out of my ass and it actually sounded somewhat convincing. Call Ripley.

"Sure kid sounds good. I'll see you later," he replied offhandedly. I heard a sports game on in the background and knew that I had lost his undivided attention. I smiled sadly, knowing this would be our last conversation for a little while.

"Bye dad. Love you," I whispered.

"Love you too, baby." And then he hung up.

I sighed and leaned against my car as I closed my phone and slipped in back in my pocket. I almost turned it off, afraid that it would be lit up any second by Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Esme; all of them wondering where on God's green earth I was right now. I decided to high tail it back to their house. I would call Emmett once I crossed the line to let him know I was alright and where I was. Knowing him though, he would be waiting for me at the treaty line with his arms crossed and a big ol' frown on his stern face.

I opened my eyes and my heart slammed to a stop. I didn't move. I didn't breathe. I didn't even blink. I stood stock still and kept my eyes glued on the sight not six feet from me. My heart eventually stuttered out a beat again but it brought me no relief from the screaming panic that surged through me.

_Alice warned me. She told me this would happen, that it was the most likely future for me. I should have listened. Never bet against Alice. _

The words swirled around in my head like a taunting mantra while I stared at the stunningly beautiful woman before me. She was around my height and build but I knew she, unlike me, was not a soft, vulnerable human. The slight bronzed tone to her pale skin made her appear sun kissed in almost an ethereal way. Her jet black hair fell in thick, curly waves down her back and over her left shoulder. Her full lips were pulled up slightly at the corners and her bright crimson eyes sparkled like backlit rubies in the filtered daylight. She was dressed in simple casual clothes: jeans, a tight black sweater, and black boots. The only item that stood out of her wardrobe choices was the thick black hooded cloak that hung from her shoulders.

And I knew. I knew she was the one behind all the attacks. She was the one who had been attempting to kill or had killed people I knew and loved and respected. What I didn't know was why. Why attack the wolves? What could she possibly gain from such a manoeuver?

My train of thought was halted in its tracks when she suddenly appeared only inches from me. I flinched violently at her close proximity and sucked in a loud gasp. She only smiled wider and a rich, deep laugh floated around me while she chuckled at my expense.

"So, you are human who belongs to the Cullen's?" She didn't appear to be asking me really, as she looked me up and down in amused disbelief. Her accent sounded vaguely Hispanic.

I trembled as it all pieced together in my mind. She knew who I was, which meant that she was working with someone who knew the my family. Someone who also, apparently, knew me. How did that make any sense at all? I was sure I had never seen her before, not even in Volterra. She wasn't one of the Denali's. I had been shown a few photos of them and didn't recognize her at all. I gasped as realization finally dawned on me.

Alice was right. Her fears were entirely founded. I stared at the woman as she glided gracefully towards me. She stopped mere inches from my face and smiled politely before she reached out with one hand and traced her icy fingers down my cheek. My brain didn't work well enough to allow me to cringe away from her touch. Even though it was disconcertingly gentle, there was no mistaking the menacing tone of her voice as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maria."

Esme's POV

"Emmett, for goodness sake, will you please stand still," I admonished him lightly. He huffed at me in response but finally stopped moving.

He'd been twitching non-stop since we arrived on this particular little path only an eighth of a mile from Bella's house. We were far enough away to give her some privacy but close enough that we could be there in a flash if something went wrong. I knew he was nervous about her being alone, even for the briefest of times, but I felt he was overreacting just a bit. After all, we were right there.

Everything had been fine at first. We'd heard her enter the house and seek out her father, but determined that he must not have been home despite his vehicle being parked in the driveway. The last thing I had been able to focus on in her fathers' home was her dialling a number on the kitchen phone. It was at that moment that I had become aware of just how still the air around us had become.

Now I was no fool. I was used to nature taking very necessary precautions when my family and I – as well as others like us – walked around outside in the open. Birds hid high in the trees or simply flew as far and fast as their beautiful wings would carry them; woodland creatures of all varieties did much the same, seeking refuge in the safest enclave they could find or simply fleeing the immediate vicinity. There was always a silence in the air around us when we moved through the forest freely. But this was different.

Usually, after a few minutes of standing completely still, the local wildlife would venture nearer. We could hear their collective heartbeats; sometimes even sense their warmth from where we stood. But at that moment there was nothing. And I mean absolutely nothing. In the very instant I felt the change, Emmett felt it to. He silently held his and up and looked around very intently. Even without my empathic son's gift I could feel the waves of unmistakable tension rolling off Emmett. It made me feel physically ill.

All of a sudden I could think of nothing except getting back to Bella and ensuring her safety. I turned and began to run back towards Charlie's house but stopped short when my son's strong arm shot around my shoulders and stayed my efforts. I looked up at him, confused, but he wasn't looking at me. He continued to scan the surrounding trees. I felt his body stiffen beside me and a deep growl rumbled within his chest when a very familiar scent wafted on a gentle breeze.

"Show yourself!" he hissed. "We know it's you!"

We waited for only a few moments before a slight figure stepped lithely down from the bough of a large Spruce tree only a few feet away from us. The black hooded cloak flowed like brackish water around her form as she seemingly floated down to the ground; the minor jolt from the landing enough to shake the hood from her head. Razor straight, platinum blonde hair lay perfectly around the lovely face of a woman we had come to know so well over the past few decades. But there was a stark difference in the woman I was now face to face with and I couldn't contain the gasp of shock and horror when my gaze landed on her deep, glowing, crimson eyes.

"Oh, Irina" I breathed, and felt my eyes burn with dry tears.

"Emmett, Esme," she replied curtly.

I leaned into my son a little more when the coldness of her voice made me flinch involuntarily. I couldn't reconcile it with the kind, sweet hearted woman I had come to love like family.

"You stupid bitch. You don't really think you can take out all the wolves and their families do you?" Emmett sneered. I elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Emmett, don't speak to Irina that way. She has every right to be put out with-" I started to defend her actions, even though I could never condone them, when I was cut off by her derisive laugh.

"Put out? PUT OUT? That would be putting it lightly! THEY KILLED MY MATE!" She screamed at us.

Through her anger I could sense her underlying pain, and my heart ached for her. Surely there had to be something of the lovely woman we had known for so long still buried beneath all the rage and hostility I could see emanating from her fiery eyes. But before I could try and speak with her Emmett had moved in front of me and was shouting back.

"Your mate? Are you fucking kidding me? You barely knew Laurent! And the wolves didn't have a choice, seeing as he was about to kill Bella," he shot back angrily.

"HE WAS MY MATE! He was it for me," she retorted. "And why does your precious little human have to take precedence over someone that was precious TO ME?"

"She's Edwards mate!" Emmett shouted.

"So your family is more important than mine? And who leaves their mate behind for MONTHS? He didn't even want her anymore," she spat furiously. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her entire body vibrated like a tuning fork.

"That's rich coming from you! What the hell was Laurent doing down here without you? Or had you already decided to change back to your previous lifestyle? Were you lurking in the darkness when he stalked his prey? Could you smell the incensed air when they lit the pyre?" My son gestured towards the change in her eye color and sneered at her coldly.

"YOU BASTARD! He was here looking for help from you! He wasn't adjusting well to our diet and just wanted the help of the 'illustrious Cullens' that he'd heard so much about from me and my family! He was here to see you and just made a mistake, but that didn't matter to those furry freaks! They just ripped him to shreds!"

If I looked merely confused by her outburst then my son looked completely gobsmacked. We stood there staring at her while our minds digested all that she had just laid before us. It was only a few seconds before I decided that correcting her assumptions couldn't possibly do more harm than leaving them in place.

"What the hell are you –" Emmett started but I cut him off with a hand on his arm and a silencing look.

"Irina dear, you are mistaken. Laurent never sought us out. He came back here on an errand from Victoria. They were still in contact, you see. She wanted him to see if Bella was still under our protection, as I am sure she had heard of our sudden disappearance from the Northeast. You see dear, Victoria blamed Bella for the death of her mate, James, and wanted to exact revenge on my son for killing him. That is why Laurent was here," I explained gently.

"No! You are lying, Esme! He told me he wasn't in contact with her anymore," she argued and shook her head, but I could hear in her voice that there was a hint of doubt, so I pressed on. Or at least, I tried to. I was once again beaten to the punch by my consistently overzealous son.

"How deluded are you, Irina? Why do you think he came here – ALONE – to seek advice from one of us when his own mate wasn't enough to convince him?" he asked incredulously.

"Think about it dear. Why would he have come to see us without you? He would have wanted your support if he was really coming back to seek our advice. And being away from ones true mate is never an easy choice. It can destroy us more easily than any enemy that walks this earth." I shuddered when I recalled how just how shattered Edward had been. I wouldn't wish that upon anyway.

"No," she said again, but much more softly this time.

"Yes! Only instead of simply finding Bella alone and reporting back to his big boss bitch, he decided he'd just finish her off himself. She was too irresistible to pass up," Emmett said in a disgusted tone. "He was never coming back to you, Irina. He was on his way to join back up with Victoria!"

My son never had been the forgiving type, and Laurent's attack on Bella had put him at the top of my Emmett's 'most undesirable' list. He had a different term for it, but I detested foul language. At the look of total shock and disbelief on her face his tone softened but his words remained just as harsh.

"He lied to you. He used you as refuge when he thought we'd rip him to shreds for being part of James' coven after he tried to kill Bella and then Edward. He played you, girl."

Irina's eyes had widened with every word that left my son's mouth. She had known him well enough and for long enough to know that he didn't lie. At all. Emmett was anything if not completely, and often brutally, honest. We both could see it when the realization at the truth of his words had set in. Her pretty face was a mask of horror and regret as one hand reached up to cover the ever widening 'o' her mouth had begun making.

"Oh, dear God! What have I done?" she whispered against her palm. I leapt the distance between us and instinctively wrapped her trembling body up in my arms.

"It will all be okay, Irina. You can come back with us and speak with Carlisle. Your sisters will just be happy that you are alright and you can start again. We'll help you. We'll do everything we can to –" I comforted her until I heard the unmistakable sound of Bella's engine hum to life off in the distance and her tires squeal as she sped away from Charlie's house.

Emmett and I whipped around and stared off towards the sound of her retreating engine. She was really pushing her car, and that was saying something for our typically speed shy girl. I shot an alarmed look at Emmett who immediately got on his cell phone.

"Oh God! Oh no!" Irina gasped and tore herself from my arms. She turned and fled through the trees as if the very hounds of hell were nipping at her heels. Emmett and I instantly took off after her.

"Irina!" Emmett shouted.

"What is it?" I called to her while trying to catch her.

She was faster than I thought she would be. I'd hunted with her before but this was different. We weren't after a leisurely meal and something was driving her to maximum speeds. She could rival Edward.

"We have to hurry! We have to reach Bella before she crosses into their territory. It will be too late!" she whimpered frantically.

"Irina, calm down. The wolves won't touch Bella. They see it as their job to protect all humans, especially her," Emmett replied. There was a hint of distaste in his voice but I knew where it was placed and it wasn't the time or the place to discuss such things.

"No, you don't understand! Not the wolves! I wasn't alone! They will be there waiting for her. It's a trap!" she screeched.

I felt my body turn cold and swore my dormant heart clenched painfully in my chest. I pushed myself faster, determined to catch up to Irina and make her explain exactly what she meant when my son zoomed past me and came to a dead stop directly in Irina's path. She halted before colliding with him but couldn't evade his iron grip as his hands clamped down on her arms. There was an angry, controlled look on his face but I knew my son well. He was moments from a rage induced meltdown. I didn't know how much control I could expect him to keep when I felt my own slipping away with each second that I felt my newest daughter was in any type of danger.

"What do you mean 'a trap'?" he growled menacingly. "Who were you working with Irina?"

"I – I went down south. I wanted to get as far away from you all as I could. My sisters, Eleazar, Carmen, no one understood what I was going to through. I just wanted to get far, far away. While I was in the Midwest I heard stories about a talented all woman coven in Texas; they were looking for others. I went to check it out. I followed leads down to Galveston where I met a few others who'd had similar stories as mine. They'd lost their mates to other vampires, some to werewolves, and one said…she said she lost hers to…to a shape shifter up north. She was so sad and I thought I had finally found someone who understood my pain." She paused and took in several deep breaths while her eyes took on a sort of faraway look.

"She hardly ever spoke of him, never said his name. She said it hurt too much to remember him all the time, but of course, we can never forget even the smallest of details," she added dryly with a snort.

"She said that a shape shifter that turned into a wolf had taken him from her simply by crossing into the wrong lands and that the coven that lived near them stood by and did nothing to stop it. After a few more conversations I realized that she was talking about YOU! I couldn't believe that another person had lost their mate in almost the exact same way I had. That you were responsible for that kind of…" she shook her head and huffed out a heavy sigh.

"It was then that a few of us decided we wanted to band together and exact revenge on those who had taken the ones we loved from us. We stalked a small coven around Chicago until we thoroughly disposed of the one that killed Lily's mate, David. Then we decided to go after the one who killed Savannah's mate, Mark, but we found out he was killed by the Volturi. I didn't say anything at the time, but I didn't think it would be wise pick a fight with them. I knew we didn't stand a chance." She shook her head sadly. I silently wondered if she was remembering the death of her mother at the hands of the Volturi for her 'indiscretion' some years ago.

"We came up here instead to go after the pack, since they had killed both my mate and Maria's," she said sadly but I was overcome by her words. My eyes snapped to Emmett and he gripped her arms a little tighter.

"Maria? Are you sure that was her name?" he asked tensely. Silly question, since we have perfect recall.

"Yes, why? Did you know about the wolves killing her mate like she said?" she asked accusingly.

"Holy shit!" Emmett choked out and then turned his fearful eyes on me.

We both took off running towards the reservation. I felt Irina pull up beside me and match my pace as I heard Emmett take out his phone and call Carlisle. I pushed myself faster while Emmett hurried through an explanation of where we were headed and what we needed him to do before we got there. He disconnected in an instant and nodded once at me.

"What is it? How do you know Maria?" Irina asked anxiously.

"If she's the same Maria we are thinking of, she used to know Jasper. He left her company a long time ago because he was unhappy with the way she had used him and sought out a new life with those who wanted freedom from her too. Then he found Alice and cut all ties with her," I explained their complicated history as briefly as I could. He could go into the details later.

"But she said…" Irina trailed off.

"SHE LIED YOU IDIOT!" Emmett screamed at her without turning around. "It was all a ploy, a fucking game to her! Don't you see? And how the hell does Bella fit into all this?"

"I-I…she was the reason that Laurent was killed. I told Maria about her when we became friends. We thought…we thought it would be sort of like poetic justice to use her…as bait," she finished meekly.

"But how did she even know Bella would go there?" I could tell Emmett was thinking out loud but Irina answered him anyway.

"One of the others, Janelle, had found out that her father was the local law enforcement. We figured that Bella would go wherever he was if she thought he was in danger," she barely whispered.

"How the hell did Alice not see this?" Emmett boomed. While I felt his frustration, I knew now wasn't the time discuss such matters. We could figure this all out later when we knew Bella was safe.

"That would be because of what I knew about Alice and how her gift works. Plus, Courtney is a type of shield. She can make the person she is around seemingly invisible to trackers of any kind...or those with abilities like Alice. It made it easier for us as long as Maria was the only one who made decisions and we just went by her last minute instructions." She seemed so contrite about it all, but I wasn't sufficiently distracted by her remorse from the fact that she had purposefully set out to hurt us.

I couldn't think about that now. I couldn't consider that the woman running next to me had tried to inflict enormous pain upon my family. That she had willingly used one of my own children as a pawn in her sick, twisted game and that my precious daughter was now in imminent danger. No, I couldn't focus on that now. I could only set my mind to one singular task as I pushed my body to a limit I didn't even know I had. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose another child.

"Where is she, Irina?" I growled. "Where is Bella?"

Emily's POV

"Please," I begged again. "Please, let us go."

But once again it was useless, like talking to a wall of ice. The two cloaked women – well, vampires – kept whispering among themselves but paid no attention to my pleas. I held a trembling Claire in my arms and tried to soothe and hush her cries but she was too traumatized for me to get through. Every few minutes the smaller one with curly, dirty blonde hair would stop whispering and stare intently at the treeline to the south before she would hiss and go back to her furious conversation.

"Where are Sam and Qwil?" Claire whimpered quietly.

"They're coming," I tried to assure her.

In reality, I had no idea where the pack was. The last I knew they were chasing a pair of vampires towards the Canadian border. Leah, Embry, and Seth were the ones who had opted to stay behind and make sure nothing happened while the rest of the pack was hunting the threat. Seth had chased one of them out of sight and into the woods. We had thought that we would be alright with just one of them against two of our pack. Then two more showed up out of nowhere and I knew that all of our lives were in danger, not just those of the pack.

I had to suck in several deep breaths as I took in Leah's broken form at my feet. She and Embry had taken one hell of a beating before the two vampires mere feet away had taken us from the rez and dragged us up here on the cliffs. We were up against some large boulders about halfway between the treeline and the cliff's edge. I didn't know what they wanted or what they were trying to accomplish by keeping us alive. I didn't know why they hadn't just killed us and left our bodies for the pack to find.

I shuddered and stifled a sob as I thought of Sam and how he would feel if he found me like that. What it would do to any of the boys if their other half was killed in such a manner. I felt like my heart had been torn from my chest but I did my best to breathe through the unyielding pain and blink away my tears while I tried to figure a way out of this alive. At least for Claire, if not any me and Leah. She was too young to die, too young to understand or deal with any of this. Surely even these…women could understand that? Surely they couldn't all be the things of nightmares and horror stories told around countless bonfires. After all, the Cullen's were nothing like those monsters I had grown up hearing about. They seemed…almost human.

Maybe. Maybe I could reach one of them. Maybe in their human lives they'd had children and remembered what it was like to want to protect them from anything and everything. Maybe they would have mercy.

"Please, just let the little girl go. I'll stay here with you. You can do whatever you want with me, but PLEASE…she's just a baby," I choked out at the end as tears that I had held at bay for so long threatened to spill over at the thought of losing Claire. Her little life cut short by such…brutality.

The one with long, auburn hair turned slowly to me and sneered. Her look was so cold and unfeeling I felt my heart clench painfully and my stomach drop like a lead weight into my feet. She was inches from us in the blink of an eye and I instinctively clutched Claire more tightly to my chest.

"Did your precious mutts think about US when they ripped our mates apart and burned them to ash? DID THEY?" she shrieked in my face.

Claire wailed in my arms and sobbed uncontrollably against my neck. I hushed her softly and stroked her hair, all the while staring into the burning eyes of our soon-to-be murderess. If it was the last thing I did, I would find a way to save this little girl. I had to. I promised her mother.

"Courtney, that's enough!" I heard someone yell from the tree line a few feet to our right. A few moments later a dark haired woman emerged and she wasn't alone.

Bella was being dragged alongside her while she ran clumsily and tried to keep pace with her captor. We locked eyes for a brief moment before we both looked each other over. She appeared to be completely unharmed if not extremely frightened. I guess that answered the question as to whether or not these vampires knew her new family. The dark haired one, who I assumed was in charge based on her commanding presence, deposited Bella at my side before gliding off to confer with the other two.

At my feet I heard Leah groan and looked down to see her shift and then twitch and spasm in pain. She was bleeding from her mouth and ears and I could see several broken bones had tried to mend in the short time since their fractures. Sweat soaked Leah's hair and trickled down her brow, causing little rivulets on her pinched face. I knelt down and stroked her hair out of her eyes while I cradled Claire. Bella quickly knelt down beside me.

"What happened? Are you two alright? Where's the pack?" She shot off her questions in such quick succession that I couldn't figure out which one she wanted answered first. Since I was just as terrified as she seemed to be, I just jumbled my answers together in one long sentence.

"They attacked us at my house after Sam took off with the rest of the pack to go after more of them up near the border. Seth, Leah, and Embry stayed behind, but Seth ran after one and hasn't returned and Leah and Embry were…" I had to stop speaking in order to draw breath, but the way that Bella placed a hand on my arm told me she had all the answers she needed.

"It's going to be alright," she whispered.

"Is it now?" The dark haired vampire turned her attention back to us. Amazingly, Bella raised her chin indignantly and nodded, not breaking eye contact with her once.

"Yes, it will be," she answered in a firm voice.

Courtney and the other curly haired vampire laughed in a shrill, sharp harmony while the dark haired one smiled in wicked amusement. Bella stood back up and stepped in front of us, he arms slowly spreading out from her body.

"You don't need to hurt them. It's me you want. I'm the key, I always have been," she said evenly.

I was amazed at the confidence in her tone. She was not only showing immense bravery against creatures that easily kill her faster than her mind could comprehend, but she was willing to risk herself once again for others who were in danger. Jacob was right about her. She was one of a kind. No wonder he cared so deeply for her. She was no mere human girl. She was so much more.

"You? You are NOTHING! You're a toy, an experiment! And when he's done with you he'll find a REAL woman to satisfy him in ways your delicate and breakable human body could never handle," the curly haired one snapped venomously. In front of me Bella went completely rigid but when she spoke again her voice was cool, calm, and completely controlled.

"You'll never get Jasper away from Alice without my help, Maria," she countered evenly.

The dark haired one, Maria, raised an eyebrow and walked purposefully up to her until they were toe to toe. To her credit, Bella didn't even flinch. I didn't know how she did it. I would have been a shaking, sobbing, pleading mess. I continued to hold and comfort Claire while I kept taking Leah's pulse. It seemed to be slowing down a little and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

"What makes you think this is about Jasper?" she replied in a hard voice.

"Why else would you be here?" Bella retorted calmly.

Before she could open her mouth to answer her, a sound cut through the air that sent shivers of pure fear down my spine. It was the most feral and guttural roar I had ever heard in my life. I nearly fainted from the sheer terror it inflicted upon my body but when my eyes went to Bella's profile I saw the slight hint of a smile pull at the corner of her mouth when the three vampires began backing towards each other.

Only a half second later two of the Cullens, Emmett and Esme, followed by a blonde vampire I hadn't ever seen before came bursting through the trees. While all three of them were truly frightening with their teeth bared and fierce growls coming from them, the one that had me shaking uncontrollably and pulling Leah and Claire to me with all my strength was Esme.

I had met the doctor's wife on a few different occasions and she had always seemed so kind and motherly. There was a gentleness about her that reminded me of my own mother. It was something that had instantly made me feel at ease around her and her husband. But here, now, she was the more terrifying thing I had ever seen. Her eyes were like burning pieces of onyx, burning holes of sheer hatred and fury into the three women who, until moments ago, had seemed more dangerous than anything I had ever set eyes on. She looked positively lethal as she stalked forward.

"Step. Away. From. My. Daughter." She growled each word with such malice that I instinctively felt myself move away from Bella, even though in the back of my mind I knew her threat wasn't aimed at me.

The leader, Maria, laughed openly at her. I felt my heart stop at the cruelty and bitterness in the melodic sound. Emmett and the blonde separated to approach the other two vampires that were still a small distance from Maria, but she didn't seem to notice…or possibly care.

"Your _daughter_?" she sneered. "You can't be serious."

Esme seethed silently while she stalked a little closer to us. Maria took a calculated step with each move her opponent made, never taking he eyes off of her.

"You know she can't ever replace the one you lost. None of them can. You knew the moment you awoke to this new life that you were doomed to walk this earth every day and mourn the little baby you weren't mother enough to save," Maria taunted. "It doesn't matter how many 'children' you acquire, Esme. None of them will ever truly be yours."

Her harsh and callous words were cut off by Esme's scream of pure rage. Her hands curled into vicious claws and she leaned forward and she prepared to pounce. Claire squealed against me as her little hands fisted in my hair and I backed up into the boulder behind us until I couldn't press any closer to the cool, jagged rocks. Bella bent over without taking her eyes off everything unfolding and pulled Leah until her head was cradled in my lap.

"Leave. Now." Esme commanded lowly. There was no mistaking the threat in her voice, but Maria didn't seem too fazed by it.

"I'm not leaving without what's mine," she hissed in response, her own body taking on a position to match Esme's.

It all happened so fast I couldn't keep up. I heard the howls of our pack in the distance and relief welled up in me so strongly that I thought I might just burst. At the howls echoing off the trees the two vampires farthest away snapped their attention towards the sound for the barest of moments, but apparently that was enough. In a blur, the blonde and Emmett sprang forward and collided with them while Esme leapt at Maria. The sounds of screaming and tearing metal were enough to turn and twist my stomach but I couldn't make my eyes close to the flashes and glimpses I could make out. I did have the forethought to clamp my hands over Claire's ears and from the corner of my eye I saw Bella place her body protectively over Leah's when bits of debris came flying in our direction.

At first I thought it was chunks of rock until I saw the unmistakable half-moon shape of a jaw, jagged with venomous teeth, land practically at my feet. I couldn't contain the scream that escaped my lips when I kicked the razor-sharp maw away from us. A loud growl, much closer than its predecessors, reverberated through the rocky surrounds and vibrated my entire body with its strength. I looked up just in time to see a giant russet wolf bound through the trees and plough into the fray. Jacob.

He leapt directly in front of us and took on a protective stance, his giant furry head whipping around while he watched the battle rage on practically at his feet. I wondered why he hadn't joined them when he barked loudly, as if signalling someone else still in the trees. In the same instance, Emmett and Courtney split apart from their whirlwind dance of destruction. She looked decidedly beaten with only one arm and a large chunk missing from her opposite shoulder. Just as she turned and ran for the safety of the trees she was intercepted by a waiting Seth. He quickly grabbed her in his open jaw and dragged her away kicking and screaming into the dense forest. That was when Jacob flung himself into the cyclonic madness that still swirled around in front of us.

More screeching. More chunks flying. More growls and screams and cries. Just about the point when my mind was ready to shut down at the nightmarish overload it all stopped. The flourish of activity ceased as if someone had hit PAUSE on a remote control. And then I figured out why.

Off to the side I could see the blonde and Emmett standing around a pile of vampire carcasses, their usual flawless appearance now decidedly more dishevelled. Esme stood mere feet away, Jake crouched and panting directly to her right, and despite the obvious success of her attack she still looked ready to kill. Her clothes were torn, her hair wild around her frantic eyes, and her eyes still burning black orbs focused intently on the thing crouched directly in front of me. Maria, the dark haired vampire stood with her back to me but close enough to touch. Held out in front of her body, like a protective shield, was Bella.

"Let her go, Maria. It's done, it's over," Emmett barked. Jake growled deeply and bared his teeth, as if to show his agreement with the big vampire's words.

"That's where you're wrong," she hissed. "It's never over."

In a lightning fast movement Bella was suddenly flung into the air towards Esme and Jacob. I heard cries and gasps as Esme darted forward and easily caught her before she could crash into the rocky earth. She knelt down with her and hugged her tightly to her chest, seeming sobbing into her hair and whispering something over and over again that looked like, "I'm sorry."

Emmett came up behind Esme and appeared as heartbroken as she was as he fell to his knees besides them. Even Jacob, still in wolf form threw his head back and howled, long and agonized. I instantly feared the worst. That she had somehow been killed in an instant that was too fast for my human eyes to have seen.

But then I saw her reach up and wrap her arms firmly around Esme's neck. Relief so acute it was almost painful rushed through my entire system and I found myself stumbling forward to get a better look at my friend, just to be sure she really was still alive. Her eyes were wide open and her breaths were rapid, but she appeared to be unharmed.

"Bella, oh thank God!" I practically strangled her with my firm hug.

She smiled weakly at me and started to sit up when her entire body went suddenly rigid. She looked up at Esme with fear pooling in her eyes before she clenched them shut again and all the blood drained from her face. She reached up with one hand and grasped the top of her shoulder so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

That's when she started screaming. And she didn't stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, sorry, sorry! I had to end it here to keep you interested :-) I will update again in a few days.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the wait! I was doing family stuff for Easter and was too busy to update. On with the show :-)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Rosalie's POV

Something was up. Alice was unusually subdued, nowhere near her normal over exuberant self. It was like watching the energizer bunny suddenly run out of juice. Not only that but she was trying too hard to look like she wasn't doing anything. I'd seen her flip through the same magazine. Twice.

Yeah, something was definitely going on that she wasn't sharing with the group. She was so preoccupied with appearing calm and indifferent to actually BE those things. I was just about to ask her when Edward came flying down the stairs behind a very worried looking Carlisle. While Carlisle looked concerned and a little confused, Edward looked downright suspicious and even a little ticked off. Oh, this would be interesting.

"Alice, do you have my phone?" Carlisle asked in an even voice that wasn't even slightly accusing.

"Yes, I have it right here," Alice replied simply and handed it over without taking her eyes off the magazine page. Jasper's head inclined towards her slightly but his face gave nothing away. But Edward must have heard something he didn't like – big surprise there – because he suddenly looked afraid.

"Alice," he choked. "What have you done?"

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, finally setting down her copy of French Vogue. At first she didn't respond, she just sat there quietly with her eyes trained on Edward. Her face was slightly impassive, but there was an undercurrent of sadness and guilt in her large eyes. When she finally did speak she only offered a few words as an explanation.

"It was the only way," she practically whispered.

A weighted silence filled the room for a few moments while an assortment of different emotions flickered across Edward's face. Before he could settle on one for more than three seconds and form a coherent sentence to respond to our omniscient little sister. I wondered what precious secret she had kept to herself this time to render our usually loquacious brother somewhat speechless. From past experiences Alice only ever kept things to herself when she knew outside interference would result in something damn near catastrophic. And considering how contrite she looked and how horrified Edward had become, I assumed this vision was once again surrounding Bella.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes at their theatrics. This was getting so freaking old. I was just about to open my mouth and give them both what for when the silence was shattered by the most blood curdling scream. Our heads whipped towards the back door before we all were propelled into action. We dashed into the backyard and stood on the porch as the screams continued to increase in volume and intensity.

Edward stood next to Carlisle looking positively terrified as the howls of extreme pain continued. I knew we all recognized the cries as Bella's so I was more than a little curious as to why Edward hadn't run out to meet whoever was bringing her to us, presumably terribly injured. It was then that all the pieces clicked into place for me. I'd only ever heard screaming like that when someone was on deaths door but something was preventing them from slipping away into the afterlife. Something that was far more painful than anything any living human would ever experience without becoming something entirely other.

"Who…what hap… how did…" I was so lost. How the hell did this happen? Weren't Em and Esme supposed to be with her? Did one of them bite her? Is that why Alice had kept it to herself? Just what the hell was going on here?

Emmett and Esme burst through the trees and bounded over the river, Bella writing and screaming in our mother's arms. Two steps behind them were Irina and one of the wolves. Now I was even more confused. Where the hell had Irina come from. The minute she came into plain view I heard a roar of sheer fury come from Edward as he threw himself across the small distance between us and them. Before any of us could stop him he flew headlong into…Irina?

"YOU BITCH!" he growled fiercely and began wrapping his arms around her neck.

"EDWARD, NO!" Carlisle shouted.

Chaos erupted as Jasper and Carlisle pried my violently struggling brother off a very frightened but non-defensive Irina. Emmett took that opportunity to charge at Alice, his eyes irate, but the little pixie neatly dodged before taking up refuge behind me. Still confused but not wanting to see anyone else hurt I put my hands on my husband's chest and pushed his back slightly when he tried to bum rush past me to the mini might still hiding behind me.

"Baby, stop! STOP!" He finally halted his movements when I shouted in his face.

"Just what the hell happened to Bella? And what is Irina doing here? Why is Edward trying to literally take her head off?" I rattled off questions at super speed but I didn't care. He was used to that from me when I was rattled.

"We'll explain everything later, but right now we need to get Bella inside," Esme explained loudly over Bella's continued shrieks. By the time I looked up she was handing her over to Edward who had significantly calmed down, or so it appeared.

"Edward," Alice spoke meekly from her place now at my side.

"Not now," he growled viciously. I was slightly taken aback by the venom in his voice. He, Esme and Carlisle rushed into the house with a thrashing Bella tucked into his embrace, all the while she had been howling for him to 'make it stop'.

"Alice?" I turned to her questioningly. She shrugged her tiny shoulders in defeat.

"I only know part of it. I wasn't able to see everything," she explained timidly.

"Well, how much could you see?" Emmett demanded. I wrapped my arm around his waist to keep him calm.

"Wait, you saw some of this?" Seth emerged from the woods in his human form dressed in cut off sweat shorts. So he was the wolf that accompanied them. Something must have happened near the reservation.

"I – I told you all about my vision from before," she defended herself weakly.

"Yes, but I thought it was different once we…made other plans," I hedged carefully. I wasn't sure if the plan to sneak off was still in play so I thought I'd keep the details to myself.

"There was always the possibility that it wouldn't work, you know that. And THIS future never changed, it was just coming and going with each new decision that was made." She shook her head sadly.

"I think I should explain," Irina replied quietly.

"NO!" Alice shouted before she reined in her bizarre response a little. "You should wait until we are all together before you do. It's better that way."

Something wasn't right. I glanced at Alice and saw her eyes flick ever so slightly in Seth's general direction and immediately knew what had given her pause. I quickly nodded in agreement, hoping it would quell any argument Irina may come up with. Emmett turned to Seth then and stuck out his hand. They shook hands firmly and Em nodded at him.

"Thanks for the assistance back there. You know, and for not taking a big old chunk out of MY ass!" he grinned. Seth snickered.

"Are you kidding? I'd have to gargle with bleach after going anywhere near your stinky butt! And I should be thanking your little sister here for the heads up. If she wouldn't have called Jake to let him know you all were on the rez and needed help, things may have ended badly for Emily, Claire and my sister." He looked suddenly nauseous at the thought. Emmett cast a quick, confused look at Alice before shrugging and smiling genuinely at Seth again.

"Speaking of which, where is Jake? Despite his epic show of douchebaggery lately I really should thank him, too," Emmett joked.

"He stayed behind to see that Leah got back to our mom's house alright and that Sam came and got Emily and Claire. The rest of the pack should be back now. They weren't able to find the one that got away," he admitted begrudgingly.

"That's alright, we'll get her. Count on that," Em muttered darkly.

The suspense was damn near killing me. I needed to know who '**she**' was and how the hell **she'd** managed to get away from not only Emmett and Esme, but a few wolves as well. Couldn't this pup just leave already so I could get my answers?

Next to me Jasper sighed and chuckled a little under his breath. I tried to reign in anxiety a little but then gave up. If he didn't like it he could go inside. I stopped short at that thought when another scream pierced the air. Inside was probably the LAST place Jasper would be going. He'd be able to feel every ounce of Bella's pain and fear for the next three days. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to take off until it was all over. I know I wouldn't want to experience that all over again.

"Well, I'd better get back too. I need to check on Leah and make sure she's alright. Oh, and tell Carlisle that I'll be having a word with Sam when I get back. I know he's already seen what happened through the packs connected minds so there's no denying that it wasn't one of you who bit Bella. The treaty should still be intact," he assured us with a grin and slapped Emmett hard on the shoulder.

"I'll let him know. We may take her away for a little while anyway, just to be safe," Emmett informed him. Seth nodded approvingly before turning back towards the woods.

"See ya round, Emmett!" he called over his should as he bounded off into the trees.

As soon as he was out of sight I wheeled around and stared accusingly at Irina. She had been missing for months now and we knew she'd been thoroughly pissed off with us along with the rest of the world when she had taken off for whereabouts unknown. So to have her show up out of the blue just as tragedy struck immediately raised my hackles as well as my 'paranoid antennae', as Em liked to call them. I stalked up to her and poked her hard in the center of her chest.

"You are going to tell me just what the hell is going on here. Alice saw you in one of her visions before and figured out that you were somehow tangled up in this mess. Now you show up here, Bella's been bitten, and I clearly see a cloud of purple smoke burning to the east. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" I screeched the last part and was satisfied when Irina shrank back in fear.

"I – I," she stammered and shot a pleading look at Emmett. He heaved a heavy sigh and turned to me. He knew all too well that my temper wouldn't tolerate some simpering, whiney little bitch ass answer.

"Long story short, she was involved for the wrong reasons. She was lied to, tricked, and manipulated, but no longer is part of that bullshit. She was the one who took us straight to Bella and helped us tear apart the bitches who meant to hurt her," Emmett rushed through his explanation but I knew he could see how unimpressed I was with his Reader's Digest version of the events.

"So, Bella was bitten before you got there?" I asked, irritated that I wasn't getting the whole story.

"Well, no. That was kind of weird. The battle was over; we had killed the other two chicks when she just…bit her. Then she took off running. We were so preoccupied with getting Bella back here that we didn't bother chasing her. We heard the other wolves in the area and thought they would catch her," Emmett scratched his head in utter confusion. Something wasn't making sense.

"I-I think that was my fault," Irina whispered. We all turned to her expectantly. Even Alice looked like she needed a reason for what had happened.

"I had remembered that Edward hadn't wanted her changed, so I thought it would be kind of poetic justice if one of us did it anyway," she explained meekly.

"But why?" Alice suddenly gasped loudly.

"Because you all helped those mangy flea bags after they killed Laurent!" she snapped, her eyes suddenly ablaze. "It didn't matter that they had killed my mate, they were more important to you than my pain!"

"But we had no choice! There was an army of newborns headed this way, led by Victoria, with the sole goal to kill as of US as they could and to kill Bella! You knew that!" Alice barked in exasperation.

"She just wanted vengeance for Edward killing her mate! I can understand that! She was just a freaking human, and you all protected her like she was one of us!" Irina yelled back. I'd heard enough.

"You stupid bitch! This was all because of YOU?" I reached over and grabbed her by the neck. She shook her head frantically.

"N-not really, since I wasn't the one who came up with it. It was Maria's idea," she squeaked. I released her when I heard Jasper gasp next to me.

"Maria?" Alice asked quietly and laced her fingers with Jaspers.

Irina nodded dumbly. "Yes, she was the one who bit Bella. She's the one who been hell bent of extracting revenge for the loss of all our mates, but she…she took off as soon as the wolves showed up. It doesn't make any sense to me! It was all her idea yet she had no trouble at all leaving us all behind to save her own skin."

I stood there in utter shock as my eyes inadvertently drifted over to Jasper. He had the most impressive poker face I had ever seen, but unfortunately for his gift gave him away as waves of guilt, remorse, and absolute fury washed over me. I was so close to shedding something that his turbulent feelings added to my own unstable ones proved to be a nearly deadly combination. Lucky for everyone around me, Alice must have seen it coming. Before I could launch myself at Irina and turn her into something remnant of Picasso's later works I heard her whisper quickly and then Emmett's strong arms were wrapped around me while I felt myself bathed in calm.

"Easy, Rose," Jasper murmured. I glared obstinately at him.

"I was totally under control until you went all premenstrual on me," I bit back. He nodded in acknowledgement but said nothing else on the subject, instead turning his attention back to a now very frightened Irina. If she was human she would have undoubtedly pissed herself. Served her right as far as I was concerned.

"Tell me everything. Why was she even up here? What's in it for her?"

There was no mistaking the commanding tone of voice he was using. He was full on military leader and there was no other option but for her to tell him everything. That is, unless she didn't like having full use of her arms. She must have sensed this and began blabbering like a terrified child who'd just discovered that monsters were in fact real.

"She always talked about how her mate was taken from her. How he was killed up here by the same wolf pack that had murdered Laurent, and how the coven up here knew all about it and did nothing to stop it from happening. We had so much in common, all of us did – th-there used to be more us but – but she and I seemed to be especially linked in our shared pain. I now think she was making it all up, but haven't for the life of me figured out _why_?" she choked out as she wrapped her arms around herself and her face crumpled with unshedable tears and immeasurable pain.

This was a look I had seen before, when others had lost their mates. Hell, I'd seen Edward adopt that position for weeks until he had taken off on his own. Despite my best efforts I began to feel the smallest bit of sympathy for her. I huffed angrily and turned away as to hide my true feelings until I could mask them properly. When I whirled around again I saw Alice staring off into space. We were all quiet until her eyes refocused and she turned to Jasper.

"We can talk about this later. Right now, Bella needs us. ALL of us," she said emphatically and looked directly at Jasper. His eyebrows shot up and he shook his head slightly from side to side.

"But, Maria…" he started to argue when Alice very gently cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Can wait," she finished. "She won't be an issue anytime soon, I promise. But right now…"

As if to punctuate her point another shriek of pain rang through the air and echoed off the trees. Bella's cries had been providing us with a very macabre soundtrack all this time, but my focus had been elsewhere. From the corner of my eye I saw Irina drop her head in shame. I don't know why but I suddenly felt the urge to comfort my old friend.

"She wanted this," I said to her plainly. "She and Edward had already arranged to have her changed after we left. We were leaving today, in fact."

Irina met my eyes and I saw all the guilt and remorse in them that I could stomach without it igniting my temper once more. The fact that her irises practically glowed like a lava lamp didn't help matters. I sighed angrily and crossed my arms tightly over my chest, glaring malevolently at her.

"You should go," I said acidly. "Edward won't have my self-control when he discovers that you were part of something that could have killed his mate and took away a choice that should have been hers to make."

"She's right, he won't," Alice said in the most hostile voice I had ever heard her use. Something in her glacial voice led me to believe she had seen something specific.

Three sets of golden eyes landed on the unusually feisty pixie in shock before we all turned back to watch Irina nodding her head so rapidly she resembled one of those insanely stupid dashboard dolls. Irina began backing towards the forest as her crimson eyes darted between the four of us nervously, as if she expected one or more of us to suddenly lunge at her as soon as her back was turned. I had to admit, I considered it.

"I-I…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she stammered before she bolted into the trees.

We all stood still for about two seconds before another loud wail broke into all subconscious thoughts and propelled us into movement. We were through the back door and up the stairs before Bella had time to draw another breath.

Jasper's POV

Before we even reached Edward and Bella's room I was hit with a wall of such powerful emotions that my knees nearly buckled. Anger, fear, sorrow, guilt, and overwhelming pain ploughed through me and took my breath away. I felt Alice's tiny arms encircle my waist as she helped to keep me upright and I momentarily basked in the never ending comfort that was my wife. She soothingly ran her fingers through my hair and pressed her soft lips to my face and neck until I was able to draw on some of her amazing inner strength and continue up to the top floor. When I walked through their bedroom door I stopped short, amazed by the sight before me.

Edward had Bella cradled in his lap on the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her upper body as she writhed and whimpered and sobbed. I could tell from the way her eyes and jaw were clenched that she was putting forward some serious effort not to scream anymore. She was trying to contain her reaction, and my guess from the shots of concern that peppered her emotions, she was doing it for Edward's benefit.

Edward groaned quietly and rested his forehead on hers, guilt rolling off of him so powerfully it was reminiscent of earthquake aftershocks I had experienced in the southwest. It wasn't surprising to me that he felt this way. I had heard him whisper and plead with her while we were outside dealing with Irina not to hold back on his account. Even though he knew as well as the rest of us that screaming and crying did no good and offered no relief for three long, agonizing days, he didn't want Bella to feel she needed to stifle her reactions just to protect him.

Also unsurprising, well…at least to me, was where Rose was sitting and how she was handling the situation in front of us. She had sat opposite Edward in the middle of the bed and was extremely close to Bella. She combed her fingers through her hair gently and was whispering reassuring words to her in the softest and kindest voice that, until then, I had only know her to use with Emmett. All around them the room was silent and I could feel the awe coming from Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, and even my wife.

"It's going to be alright, Bella. We're all here and we all will help you through this. You just do what you need to in order to get through the next few days. Don't believe what anyone has told you; sometimes screaming helps. Emmett was the loudest of us all," she whispered with a slight smirk.

Tears continued to cascade down Bella's flushed cheeks and her fists clenched more tightly in Edward's shirt as he pried her eyes open and turned her head ever so slightly in Rose's direction. The fingers of her right hand slowly uncurled and released the death grip they'd had on Edward's shirt. Her arm shot out, shaking hard as her hand clasped Rose's so tightly that I was afraid her bones might crack under the pressure she was sure applying.

"It's alright, Bella. Just let it go. We can take it," Rose murmured and nodded once.

To everyone else it may have looked like she was waiting for assurance before finally releasing herself from her self-imposed prison of forced silence. But I could feel everything she felt. Her fear and pain had spiked suddenly as I am sure there was a fresh wave of venom working its way through her diminishing bloodstream. I had to suck in a deep, steadying breath as she unlocked her jaw and released a window rattling shriek that would have made any horror movie scream queen proud. It tore at my dead heart to hear her in such agony, but my anguish paled in comparison to Edward's. He clutched her more tightly to him and broke into tearless sobs. Next to the bed Esme and Alice held each other as they tried to choke back their own cries.

It was all becoming too much for me. Too much pain, too much sorrow, too much guilt. _Just too damn much!_ I had to do something for her. I had to something for all of us before we all become so consumed that none of us would be any good to her by the time she came out of this.

"There's nothing you can do," Edward answered my thoughts roughly. The defeat that could be heard in his voice was nothing compared to the helplessness that coursed through him.

"You're wrong," Alice whispered suddenly. All immortal eyes turned to her but she just stared directly at me.

And then I just knew. She didn't have to say anything else. Not to me, anyway. I could do this for Bella. I could do this for anyone; I had just never seen the point in trying before. It never occurred to me to try and make the transition easier for any of the newborns I had created for Maria, but I was surprised at myself that it hadn't ever entered my mind that I could do this for Bella. And now I wanted to, more than anything.

I was on the bed and practically shoving Rose out of the way before I could process my thoughts. She moved without complaint or resistance, which was downright shocking until I felt her protective vibe completely overshadowed by her gratitude. I reached forward and attempted to extract Bella from Edward's arms, but that move didn't go so well. Before I could move her an inch away from him he growled so loudly that Bella jerked in our arms and her eyes popped open in shock.

"NO!" he hissed loudly as Bella screamed again, practically gluing herself to his chest. She had begun to go hoarse but I knew with the mounting pain she was feeling that even when her voice finally gave out, her suffering wouldn't.

I froze completely and locked eyes with him. His fear was so powerful that I had to keep myself from shaking from its affects. My eyes bore into his and I spoke only to him, putting as much veracity and security as I could into my thoughts.

_I can help her, Edward. I can make this transition easier for her. She will still feel pain; I can't take all of it away. But I can make it a little more bearable for her. Let me do this for her, for you…for all of us._

I could feel his doubt warring with a flickering of hope. I decided to press him just a little harder, but I knew this was the right thing for Bella and quite frankly, for the rest of us. No one liked to watch someone else they loved and cared about suffer something so traumatic when it could be entirely preventable. I just had to make him hear me.

_Just stay where you are. SHE NEEDS YOU, MAN. But she needs me, too. I would do anything for my sister; we all would and you know it. Just let me help. _

Very reluctantly he released his iron grip on her upper body, but Bella hadn't heard our conversation and fear flooded through her as he began to pass her to me. I pulled her into my arms as she flailed and her eyes shot to mine in terror, tears pooling in them before they made tiny rivers into her hair and down her neck.

"NO! EDWARD! EDWARD!" she screamed over and over, thrashing and tugging at his shirt until he all but collapsed on top of us both. I was almost afraid he would crush her until he eased off just a fraction and put his face directly in her line of sight.

"I'm here, I'm right here, love. I'm not going anywhere, I swear to you. Just let Jasper help you. I'm right here." He continued to reassure her – and secretly himself – until she released his shirt and stopped screaming his name.

I hugged her tightly against my chest and focused every last bit of my energy into soothing her. I knew I couldn't take away her pain altogether, but I could make her fear and anxiety dissipate like noxious smoke in a cleansing spring breeze if I could only feel the peace she so desperately needed right now. It was more challenging than it would have been had I been alone with her because everyone else's emotions wreaked havoc on the balance I was trying to achieve. When she continued to writhe and whimper uncontrollably I knew it wasn't doing enough_. I wasn't doing enough. _

I was just about to tell everyone to clear the hell out and let me do this right when Alice once again saved my proverbial bacon. I know she and everyone else in the room could feel my mounting frustration despite my best efforts to just feel calm, soothing tranquillity for Bella's benefit.

"Everyone needs to take a deep breath and settle down," Alice started to say when I could feel understanding light through Carlisle.

"Yes, we all need to relax. If possible, try to feel the kind of peace you would want Bella to feel. Will that help, Jasper?" he asked carefully.

"It certainly couldn't hurt," I said tightly before refocusing on my task at hand. It wasn't instant, but slowly I felt all the tension around me evaporate and a very even calm settle more softly than the first snow of winter. I pulled Bella a little closer to me poured everything I could absorb into her tiny, shaking body.

After a few minutes her sobs eased up and her whimpers became fewer and more far between. I could feel her fear recede within her and her pain dull just around the edges. It was still there in all its glory, but I had been able to take just enough of it on myself that she was no longer feeling the need to scream and cry uncontrollably. Every once and a while she would open her mouth and give a near silent scream, clutching Edward and I both more tightly in her little fists, but I was usually able to refocus more attention on her at that moment to bring her back from the brink of unbridled agony.

"How are you doing this, Jazz?" Emmett whispered behind me. He was in complete awe of me and I would assume, of Bella for handling this so much better than any newborn in the history of the world. But I couldn't lose focus enough to answer him, so I just shook my head.

I honestly didn't see how I _could not_ do this for her. She was one of us now. Truthfully, she had been one of us for quite some time now, but this was different. She had chosen to make this sacrifice, to endure this hell for the love of Edward and the rest of our family. _Our family…_

An overwhelming truth hit me so hard right then that my resolve and focus slipped momentarily. Bella's eyes, which had been focused intently on Edward's up until then, snapped shut and a screamed slipped from between her tightly clenched teeth. Her whole body shook with the effort not to carry on any further until I was once again able to settle her and absorb some of her pain. I actually felt her body relax somewhat and her eyes shot open and immediately sought mine out. She stared at me in pained wonder before she was able to force words through her clenched teeth.

"How did you..?" she trailed off as she sucked in a breath and steadied herself once more, tears still leaking from the corners of her eyes, but slower.

I made sure to sit as still as possible, locking down every part of my body so that I wouldn't be the one shaking with pain. With renewed determination and focus I pulled every ounce of pain and fear from within her and took it into myself. It wasn't until I felt a fresh wave of love, gratitude and reverence wash through me that I realized Alice had crawled up behind me and wrapped her tiny arms around me in a tight embrace. It was a combination of everything being felt all around me that assisted me in what no longer felt like a task, but now a necessity.

I had walked this earth for well over a century and for the majority of that time had felt isolated and alone. I had no family save the cohort I had formed with Maria and for a short time, Peter and Charlotte, and now the Cullen's. After I had found Alice I considered myself to be completely and utterly hers, so naturally, I went wherever she went. She was the one who had told me about Carlisle and his 'family', and she was the one who knew we were destined to be part of it. But though I lived, hunted, and cohabitated with them quite happily, I had never really considered myself to be part of the family. I was here because Alice was here. We were bonded together as mates, and the rest of them were bonded together by venom. It wasn't a difference I had ever overlooked even though it was never a thought or consideration in any of their minds.

But now it was entirely different. Now there was someone else who was bonded to me by something other than choice. Because the venom that now swan through Bella's veins was the same that coursed through mine. The realization of that brought with it such a warm feeling of wonder and amazement that I hadn't felt in nearly a hundred and fifty years.

I had a sister.

* * *

><p><strong>A big thank you to all of you who read this and big Emmett hugs to those who review! xoxo<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bella's POV

So this was what Edward had been so reluctant for me to experience. Now that I was in it, living it, breathing it, I understood his reticence. My sole experience with a vampire bite had been nothing…_NOTHING…_compared to the torment my body was going through. It literally felt like I had been submerged in sulphuric acid or boiling hot lava, except I could still breathe. Only I was breathing hot, wet fire as well. My tears boiled as they streamed down my cheeks. I was surprised I hadn't spontaneously combusted by now.

I'd remembered what Rose had told me, that it didn't help to scream, but I simply couldn't contain myself. The second I felt Maria's teeth slice through my fragile human skin I was immersed in pain so great that I couldn't think around it. It was almost as if my mind had taken a backseat and my primitive instincts guided me from then on. I couldn't control anything. Not what I said or how I acted, absolutely everything was done subconsciously. It was as if I was floating above my twisted and shrieking body and observing from a distance.

I had no idea what was happening around me and could only stop screaming long enough to hear little snippets of conversation that flowed around me. It helped and gave me something external to try and focus on.

"…had no idea…she just bit her…fell to the ground…"

"…couldn't stop her?...the hell happened?...IRINA!"

Low growls and deep snarls swirled around my head in a dark, ominous symphony. I recognized one set as Edward's, but wasn't sure to whom the others belonged. I tried to still my thrashing and hollering long enough to hear more of what was being said.

"…no violation…talked to Sam..."

_Ok, that was Carlisle. What the hell was he on about? I was burning to a crisp and he was worried about the damned treaty?_

That couldn't be right. Even he wouldn't care about something like that with me freaking out in front of him.

"….give a rat's ass….Bella's safe….leave soon…."

_Wait, did Edward just swear? Why wasn't I cognisant enough to hear this? _

Just then a fresh wave of fire ripped through my veins and seemed to set up camp directly in the center of my chest. I tried to stifle my cries but only succeeded in screaming through clenched teeth. I was actually a little afraid that I was going to crack them under the immense amount of strain I was putting on them. But then as the burning intensified I couldn't bring myself to care anymore. I was too terrified that somehow this process wouldn't be enough to save me and I just might end up dying from it. It could happen. I'd heard some of the stories.

"…Rose and Em…get Alice…."

_Yes, Alice. Alice would know what would happen. She would know how to talk to me. She would see what I needed, somehow. _

Then it all went so hot and hazy that I swear I lost some level of consciousness. The only comfort I had was in knowing that Edward was holding me and would stay with me through it all. He was my sole saving grace. I could cling to him and suffer through my pyre-like state for as long as it took.

"….alright, sweetheart….over soon….breathe…."

Esme's voice echoed softly through my mind. Her words and presence brought me some comfort and I worked extra hard to keep from screaming so loud. I knew it would tear at each of them, my pain, but Edward would suffer the worst. It was exactly why I didn't want him to be the one to bite me. Guess I finally got my way on something without having to result to scheming, planning, or bargaining.

"….all right here….let it go….take care of you…."

_Was that Rosalie? _

Her voice was softer than I had ever heard it and so gentle that I thought I must have been hallucinating. It only served to scare me more. She would only be so nice to me if I were dying, wouldn't she? I must not be going to make it through the process after all. I was going to die. Terror almost pushed its way to the forefront of my mind but then something in my body shifted and the burn took on a whole new context. Now it felt like I was glowing like a hot ember in certain places, and the feeling moved slowly. It took me a while to figure out what was causing that.

Through the constant burn I could still feel little touches on my body. They brought no relief from the fire but I recognized where I was feeling them. Edward's arms were all around me, his chest pressed against one side. A hand was stroking my hair while another was gently touching my arm.

Even though the burn intensified beneath their touches I couldn't bring myself to ask them to stop. It was a comfort to know they were all around me. That I wasn't turning into a charcoal briquette and die all by my lonesome. And that Maria hadn't simply killed me. I would get these last moments of with my family. With Edward.

Suddenly all talking stopped and I felt myself shifting. My body was being handed off to someone else and my fear quadrupled. Where was I going? Why wasn't Edward holding me anymore? I thought I could hear him crying and my panic went nearly apocalyptic. I couldn't do this without him. I didn't want to die, but I really didn't want to die alone. I screamed for him, thrashed against the new arms until I heard his beautiful velvet voice in my ear.

"….right here, love….Jasper….right here…."

And just like that I felt calmer. Not completely sedated, but no longer terrified of dying. The pain was still just as intense, but it was only pain and I was no longer afraid of what it meant. I simply sat with it and sobbed uncontrollably. I felt something shift infinitesimally and tried to grasp onto it. My hands fisted into something soft but it felt like it flaming silk between my fingers.

"….peaceful….try…..might help…."

Alice was speaking quickly, but I still made out a few words. I wanted to reach out to her but all I could manage was another wail as my entire body shook with the effort not to writhe in whoever's grasp I was in now. And then…

Relief. I still burned completely but it had lessened somewhat. Instead of acid it was more like an extremely hot bath or pool. The constant smoulder hurt but no longer evoked the screams from my raw throat like its predecessor. This was something I could manage, something I could think around.

I took a risk and cracked open my eyes. In my periphery I could see Edward's tormented face, his eyes a sea of amber agony. But directly above me and around me, struggling to ease my suffering by – I assume – taking it upon himself, was Jasper.

We stayed like that for who knows how long. Everyone silent, everyone still except for me. There were momentary lapses in whatever magic he was working and they always took me by such surprise that I nearly screamed until my lungs bled each and every time. But then he would do something else and I would once again be able to maintain some level of decorum, some modicum of control as my pain was lessened.

I made a silent vow to myself as I lay burning in my brother's arms. I knew what he was doing for me. I knew what he was sacrificing within himself to make this transition almost bearable _for me_. I would return the favor. I knew how hard it would be for him to be around someone so unbalanced and emotionally volatile. I would do everything within my power to not be an out of control, bloodthirsty newborn. I would make my 'difficult, tumultuous years' anything but. I would do this for Jasper. He was taking away my pain. I would do my best to prevent his.

Emmett's POV

I had never seen the change occur. Being the 'youngest' of our family I had only ever heard stories about it. That and I remembered my own transformation. I likened it to being boiled in oil while battery acid flowed through your veins. Yeah, good times.

I'd figured it would be difficult to watch someone else, especially my newest and most adored little sister. But it was so much worse than I had anticipated. Seeing her suffer like that and being completely and absolutely powerless to help her…it ripped at my soul. Now, I'm no sissy. I am all man, just ask Rosie. But I will completely own up to the tears I would had been shedding like a little girl who skinned her knee on the playground had I been capable of such a feat. It broke my unbeating heart to see her writhe and scream in such unending agony. I would have done anything, given just about anything, to relieve her of that.

And then, low and behold, my touchy feely cowboy brother rode in on his white horse and saved the fucking day. Well, kind of. She was still in pain, but damn if she wasn't significantly better than when his focus slipped or worse, when he hadn't been there. I had no idea how he was doing whatever voodoo he was doing, but it seemed to really help her so I wasn't complaining. Hell, I kind of wished he'd been around for my transformation. Maybe the battery acid would have been downgraded to something more like boiling soup.

After she had calmed enough to stay silent nearly three hours Carlisle gestured to me, Rose, and Esme to follow him out into the hall. We quickly obliged but despite the fact that we were walking away from Bella I still did everything I could to maintain the peaceful feeling that seemed to have been helping her so much lately. Well, helping Jasper really, but by extension helping her.

"I didn't want to discuss this in front of Bella," Carlisle started when Rose interrupted him with a dramatic sigh and eye roll.

"Christ almighty, now what?" she snapped.

I reached out and gently combed my fingers through her soft golden tresses in an attempt to soothe her. She was stressed, worried, and above all, angry at how Bella's change was happening. Out of all of us, Edward included, no one wanted Bella to have say in how, when, or even if it happened more than Rose. She wanted Bella to have the choice that she felt had been denied her. I had long accepted that given the opportunity, Rose would be human in a heartbeat. Either that or she would have died there in the bloody snow those animals left her in. This life was never her choice, but strangely enough it didn't make me feel like a consolation prize. More accurately, I would try to be everything for her that she was for me. I denied her nothing and she gave me the only thing I would ever want: her.

"When I talked to Sam he indicated that while there was no treaty violation, the pack and the elders are extremely uncomfortable with having a newborn vampire running around here. They want us to relocate as soon as we can," Carlisle informed us evenly.

It didn't really surprise me. The wolves wouldn't exactly welcome the new and – in my opinion – improved baby Bells. She could decimate half the pack with a flick of her pinkie. I was all for it, actually. I'm sure Rose would be too. There were a few of them I felt we could do without.

"Good for them! What exactly do they want us to do with her, Carlisle? She isn't exactly up for a run in the woods!" Rose bit out. I leaned down and kissed her temple before I was hit with a bolt of lightning. Well, not literally, but you get the idea.

"So we can take her out of here? No objections, no junctions, no problems?" I asked before I let myself get too excited about the idea. Edward must have heard what I was considering in my thoughts because I heard him sigh heavily from his room.

_Tough shit, Eddie. You've got any better suggestions and I'm all ears. Well…not ALL ears. Gotta keep Rosie happy somehow. _

"Yes, that's exactly what they want. They have requested that we relocate as soon as possible. Billy has even offered to help with Charlie and whatever cover story we come up with, provided we don't demonise his son too much," Carlisle added that last bit with a small smirk. From the other room I could practically hear Edward roll his eyes from my earlier thoughts. I grinned at both responses.

"Let's do it then!" I clapped my hands and then rubbed them together excitedly.

"That's my thought too, son," Carlisle nodded and smiled at me. "The trick is how we go about moving her without drawing any unwanted attention to ourselves."

"Well, any kind of public transport is out then," Rose replied dryly. "It's not like we could fly her anywhere like this. Even if we managed to lie our way through airport security, she'd scare everyone on the plane!"

She had a point there. Not exactly the televised vision of the friendly skies when someone is screaming, crying and writhing in pain in the next aisle. Even if we bought up all the seats in first class and had the cabin to ourselves her voice would surely carry throughout the plane. That and she would worry all the stewardesses.

"You are right about that Rose, but I wasn't thinking of taking a commercial airliner. More like a private jet," Carlisle explained quietly. Now there was an idea!

"Ok, we may be able to swing that if Jasper can keep her calm enough to get her butt on the plane without drawing any attention to ourselves," Rose provided thoughtfully.

"Where were you thinking, Rose?" Carlisle asked, but I interrupted, unable to contain myself any longer.

"Alaska! Think about it, we have our place in the mountains and while Scotland is beautiful, there isn't as much food up there. She'd get bored with deer and badgers after a while. Now put her up against a Kodiak..." I grinned evilly while I pictured her taking down the bear in a mess of bloodied snow.

"You aren't suggesting we stay with the Denali's are you?" Rose practically spat. I frowned at her and shook my head. She should know me better than to think I'd be that inconsiderate of my littlest sister.

"Not in this century. I say we use the lodge further up north. That way she wouldn't have to deal with the Denali sisters until her temper is more under control." I smirked at the image of Tanya once again throwing herself at Edward and Bella throwing Tanya out one of the plate glass windows. From the other room I heard Edward chuckle softly. Guess he liked the idea of Bella getting Tanya to finally back the hell off. Then I remembered Irina.

"Or maybe we should make a short pit stop along the way and leave a pile of ash where Irina used to be," I growled angrily. Carlisle placed a restraining hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"We can deal with Irina later, Emmett. Right now we need to think about what is best for Bella and the rest of this family. And I think you are one hundred percent right. Alaska sounds like the best place. Our house is pretty far removed from any human villages and there are the forests nearby that offer good hunting. Good thinking son," he praised.

"Do you want any of us to fly out ahead of you to prepare the house?" Rose offered in a business like tone.

She may fool them, but not me. She wanted to be useful and help Bella in any way she could. Since she couldn't take away the next two and half days of burning agony like Jasper seemed to be able to do, she would do anything and everything she could to make the world a more comfortable place one Bella had awoken to this new life. It was one of the reasons I loved her so much. She would do anything for her family. I leaned down and kissed her cheek noisily. She playfully swatted me away, her beautiful face a mask of mock annoyance, but love shone back brightly in her amber eyes.

"Thank you, Rose, but I think it would be best if we all stayed together for this. Safety in numbers," he said with a gentle smile.

"We're already packed so when do you want to leave? I personally think it would be best if we did it sooner rather than later. The change just gets harder and I don't know about the rest of you but I'd rather not chance having a newborn wake up in a small steel tube more than thirty thousand feet above sea level," Rose snarked.

"Point taken," Carlisle agreed with a chuckle. "Let's go back in and hear what the others have to say and then we can tell Bella. I think she would handle it much better if we keep her as informed as we can."

We walked back in to Edward's room and saw that nothing had changed during our hugely important, not-so-secret conversation. Jasper was still clutching Bella like a drowning man would the last life vest on the Titanic. Alice was still doing everything she could to soothe both her and Jasper at the same time, while shifting in and out of visions (she grinned approvingly at me when we entered). Esme was still shifting back and forth between comforting Bella and reassuring Edward. And Edward…well, Edward was brooding. Nothing too new there.

He growled lowly at me, to which I simply shrugged and smirked. He knew the consequence to picking through my brain. He also knew what to do if he didn't like it. I watched him roll his eyes at me but he offered no more comments, non-verbal or otherwise.

I knew we didn't have to repeat anything for the full vamps in the room, but Bella would probably not have obtained our sensitive hearing just yet. I decided that everyone was too still and too quiet for my liking and crouched down next to the bed by Bella's head. Jasper was tense, but his eyes were closed and his face very calm and focused. I tried to maintain the sense of peace I was feeling at Alice's suggestion to make it easy him to have me so close as I leaned forward to whisper to Bella.

"Hey, baby Bells. Just wanted to keep you in the loop, since I know how much you hate having decisions made for you. We decided Scotland just didn't have enough fun stuff to hunt, so were going up to Alaska. But don't worry, we won't be staying with the Denali's. Won't even be anywhere near them. We'll be really far from civilization, just like you wanted. We're going to fly you there as soon as we can arrange it. Shouldn't take more than a few hours," I told her in a hushed but happy voice.

Her eyes were pinched shut and her jaw was clenched tightly, but she inclined slightly towards to me. There was a light sheen of sweat on her face and she was breathing rapidly. Her already tense body seemed to become more tightly wound and a slight whimpering sound escaped her pursed lips.

"She anxious," Edward said while looking straight at Jasper. No doubt the brain picker had plucked that thought straight from Jazz.

"Hey now, none of that darlin'," Jasper whispered in her ear while I saw him concentrate even harder on calming her and keeping her relatively pain free.

"Uh, Bella, just relax. As much as you can anyway…um, shit…I didn't mean to…dammit!" I cursed my own stupidity along with my verbal diarrhoea. Next to me Jazz smirked ever so slightly and across from me Eddie boy actually snickered.

"Keep it up, Em; you are amusing her ever so slightly. It's actually making her feel a little better and her fear is almost gone," Edward said at vampire pitch.

I instantly perked up. Funny was something I could do. Funny came naturally to me. If that's all I needed to do while in her company was to constantly crack jokes and stumble all over my words in order to keep her calm and manage her pain, I would become Robin fucking Williams.

"We're just going to throw you over Sponge Brother over here – you know, to keep up your own personal pain management – and fly your somewhat human butt to our place in Alaska. But don't worry; we're flying the friendly skies all by ourselves. Vamp Airways, if you will," I teased her.

Her furrowed brow smoothed out ever so slightly and for a few minutes she appeared to be in less pain than ever before. I shot a look at Jazz for confirmation but he was so focused on Bells that he completely ignored me. Edward gave me the reassuring nod that I needed before launching into a complete mockery of everyone she knew here in Forks, me included. As I spoke Jasper and Edward shifted her up and out of the room at almost a human pace. By the time we had her loaded in the Jeep Rose, Carlisle, Alice, and Esme had packed the cars with all the essentials and locked up the big white house that we most likely wouldn't return to for at least a few decades.

I drove, Jasper and Edward cradled Bella in the back, and Alice rode shotgun to help give me comical ammunition. Alice kept reminding me of hilarious stories from the last time we were all in Alaska, while Edward gave little blurbs here and there from my, Esme's and Rose's newborn years. One of the best ones – in my opinion – was when I had spent two days stalking a bear just to mess with him a little.

"Hey, it was only fair! We saw what a mess he had made of some poor little seal – by the way, those taste terrible, don't eat them – so I thought I'd give him a taste of being at the bottom of the food chain," I defended with mock indignation. Alice laughed genuinely and even Eddie boy cracked a smile back there. Success!

"And it was nothing compared to when Edward thought he would outdo me by going after a walrus," I dropped that little titbit casually but it achieved the desired effect.

"Something else I wouldn't recommend, love. Too much blubber." He shuddered lightly but smiled softly and continued to stroke her hair. His smile became slightly more pronounced when Jasper was able to relax just a fraction and even managed a light chuckle.

We continued like that until we got to the SeaTac Airport. It was pretty late by the time we parked so there were very few humans lingering about, and even less near the hanger where our the jet we had chartered was parked. This was good. Less people equalled fewer questions. Something that would help us maintain our low profile.

We boarded the small airliner without confrontation or issue. The immediate concern was to keep Bella as comfortable as possible so that we could keep her quiet for the three hour flight. Luckily we could drive once we got there, but since our vehicles wouldn't be delivered to our house for a few days, we had Rose arrange a few four wheel drives for us upon arrival. It was at least six hours in the car once we got out of the Fairbanks city limit. Our house was literally in the middle of nowhere. There were no villages for miles around and the closest area that resembled a city was Fairbanks. It really was the best place for a newborn. The risks were low of her running into any humans.

Once the plane got into the air Carlisle was on his cell phone to the Denali's to let them know where we were headed. At first Rose and I were a bit pissed that he even gave a rat's ass what they thought about our whereabouts, but once his conversation with Tanya started we realised that we had been way off base with our assumptions behind his motives.

"Let me make something absolutely clear, Tanya. You and your sisters are to stay away, thousands of miles away. You three are to maintain a minimum distance of one thousand miles away from my family at all times, am I understood?" He paused while she responded, saying how sorry she was, but where were they supposed to go and that how would they know if we were hunting anywhere near where they were. He cut her off midsentence; a very un-Carlisle like thing to do.

"I don't care if you need to relocate to the moon. You will stay away from Bella and the rest of my family until I say otherwise. And Tanya, do not make me tell you twice." The threat was very real in daddy dearests' voice and it sent involuntary shivers down my spine. I'd never heard him use it before and I never wanted to hear it again. If I thought Rose was scary when she was mad…

"Tip of the iceberg, Em. Tip of the iceberg," Edward murmured with a smirk from across the aisle.

He'd seen Carlisle loose his legendary cool before? Now that was a story worth hearing! I turned to pester it out of him but he just shook his head and gave me a look that I easily interpreted as 'later, now's not the time'. Damn. He was right. I hated it when he was right. He smirked again.

The flight was relatively uneventful. Bella only shrieked once and quickly quietened down when Esme leaned over her head and whispered in her ear.

"I know this hurts sweetheart. I am so sorry. We are almost in Fairbanks and after we get you in a car and on our way you can let go all you need. But I really think it would alarm the pilot if you scream again. Just a little longer, I promise," she soothed while she stroked her hair tenderly. Bella didn't make a peep after that. My little sister was a trooper. I was going to take her out bear hunting, just the two of us, once this was all over. I'd even give her a head start.

We had a smooth landing in Fairbanks and quickly disembarked to the waiting Ford Escapes that Rose had arranged. Their four wheel drive capabilities were necessary as we were going off marked roads once we got out of city limits. The seating arrangements were much the same as before. Alice drove and I rode shotgun; Jazz, Eddie, and Bella in the back. Rose rode with Carlisle and Esme in front of us. Not that I need to be shown where we were going. Only having been there once hadn't affected my perfect vampire memory on how to get there.

Alice and I once again regaled Bella with stories from before she had joined us. Most of them were from before her parents were even born. Jasper was pretty quiet during the entire trip, not letting his focus slip once while we joked, teased, and trotted down memory lane – sometimes at his expense. Edward was much the same, although sometimes Alice and I were able to draw him out somewhat and even got him to tell a tale or two. That being said, it was the longest six hours of my immortal life. And the last hour was the worst.

I couldn't tell whether or not Jasper needed a break or if Bella's pain was simply getting worse (as we all knew it would), but in the last leg of our trip we had to endure her cries and moans of pain coming more frequently and getting louder each time. By the time I was winding up into the foothills where house was nestled she was in such a state that I wondered if Jazz was making any difference at all anymore.

"That's what I thought," Edward muttered before he cursed lowly under his breath.

Now what had I missed? I turned to see Alice staring into the backseat with a pained look on her face that made me want to tear up. She was looking at Jasper with such sympathy and love while her eyes darted to Bella every few seconds and echoed a pain of her own at having to watch her sister endure such hardship. In the back seat Edward had turned to face Jasper and was attempting to gently extract his wife from our brothers arms.

"It's alright. We're just about there, Jazz," Edward coaxed calmly, but Jasper shook his head vehemently and clung a little tighter to Bella's shaking form.

"I can do this. I just need a minute to regroup. Stop pelting me with your understanding Alice!" he hissed.

Next to me Alice sighed and rested her chin on the back of seat, never taking her eyes off the three of them. I knew she wasn't going to say anything, as she had probably already looked to see if it would make a difference and come up with nada.

"You've been doing more than anyone ever thought was possible. You need to take a break," Edward said a little more forcefully.

"If she doesn't get a break from this than neither do I," Jasper snapped. This was not going well. I knew that tone. Someone was going to lose a limb soon.

"You know that's not how this works," Edward countered, his own aggravation seeping in now.

"If I stop she'll be in agony!" Jasper finally shouted.

"She's already there!" Edward barked back.

"STOP!" Bella's scream was so loud it rattled the windows. Her breathing had become shallow and quick and I could see her whole body shaking in the review mirror.

"STOP IT! I CAN'T…JUST…AHHHH!" In an effort to tell them to knock it the hell off she had lost her carefully orchestrated control. She was now writhing and screaming her head off between the two of them while they just sat there and stared, slack jawed.

"Told you," Alice muttered next to me. The sound was drowned out by Bella's howls of pain but I knew they could all hear her. Well, everyone except Bella. I doubted she could even hear herself think with all that racket she was making. Not that she wasn't entitled.

My eyes flickered to the backseat again as I finally pulled up in front of the large cedar lodge we would occupy for the foreseeable future. Carlisle had already parked the car and all three of them were headed in our direction. Before I had even set my feet on the ground Esme had pulled Bella from Edward and Jasper's collective grasp and glared at them both.

"Edward, I can take it from here for a little while. Jasper, you need to go with your wife and siblings for a hunt. No arguments!" she snapped when Jasper and Edward both began to object. "I am your mother and what I say goes! None of you come back until your eyes are so golden there are miners coming after you with shovels and sifting trays!"

I didn't even bother to hide my snicker. No one messes with mama.

* * *

><p><strong>::sigh:: I love Emmett and his humor, and who doesn't love a mama bear Esme? <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Esme's POV

I watched her writhe and twist and spasm. I heard her scream and whimper and beg for us to just make it stop. I felt the fear and agony roll off of my precious daughter in waves. And it damn near kill me. For every second that Carlisle and I watched over Bella in our other children's absence it was like the worst kind of torture imaginable. There was nothing I wouldn't do, nothing I wouldn't give, to take that pain away from her. I would gladly suffer through the transformation a hundred times over than have her go through this agony for one more second. Every new wail, every tear, every time her body shook with pain, it was like someone had rent my heart from my chest and tore it to pieces, bit by tiny bit.

"It's alright Bella. It will all be over soon. You are being so brave, so strong," my wonderful husband soothed while I silently sobbed over her and continued to run my fingers through her lustrous mahogany hair.

"Edward! Please…make it stop! Jasper!" she gasped from my lap and shuddered violently again. The force with which she shook made me fear for her still delicate bones. I was honestly quite afraid they might break under the stress of her repetitive tremors.

"They will be back soon, sweetheart," I assured her softly.

In all honesty I couldn't make that promise but I had no doubt that, given what she was going through, there was a force on earth that could keep any of children away for longer than was absolutely necessary. Especially Edward.

Carlisle and I continued to talk Bella through the worst of it as her symptoms and pain become progressively stronger. I could tell by her heart rate and the increasing resistance forming within her body and skin that it wouldn't be too much longer now. In fact, according to my calculations – which I knew to be extremely accurate – she had less than four more hours to go. I only hoped the rest of them would be back in time. I knew it could be difficult to find nourishment in the wilderness at times, especially this far up in the mountains, but I would have assumed the rest of our family would have fed properly by now and were on their way back.

"I am sure they will be here in no time," Carlisle assured me gently. I sighed and smiled warmly at him.

"I thought only Edward could read minds, honey."

"I've never needed telepathy to know your innermost thoughts and desires my wife," Carlisle reminded me softly.

I didn't argue. He was beyond correct, as usual. And just as Carlisle had always known what I needed or wanted, he seemed to know just what our daughter needed at that very moment to help her get through.

"Bella, has Edward ever told you about the time when he and Emmett bet that they could outdo each other at all things human? I wouldn't assume he had, as it had led to quite the humiliating, albeit amusing, defeat on his part. What you may find really interesting about this story though, is that it happened after Edward and you had gotten together."

Bella still jerked in my arms but I could see her clenching her jaw and shut to stifle her screams and her head was tilted just a fraction more towards Carlisle than it had been moments before he started talking. My husband was a genius. The one thing that could possibly distract Bella from all the pain she was in was stories about Edward doing something irrational and, let's face it, extraordinarily comical.

"It all started when Emmett discovered that Edward had been spending his nights in your room. He couldn't wrap his head around what was so fascinating about watching a human sleep. At first he just merely teased his brother. Whenever Edward would come into the room Emmett would laze about on the furniture and pretend to snore, then feign offence when Edward didn't 'sit and ogle' him the way he did you." Carlisle gave a small smile when Bella's lips twitched. She kept them firmly clamped shut though and he continued.

"It escalated from there. The first time you came over Esme insisted on making something for you to eat. Before Alice had the chance to tell us that it wouldn't be necessary, Edward had already catalogued a list of your favorite foods and was going over a shopping list with my wife. Hearing all the ingredients of course made Emmett gag and Edward had no shortage of dissatisfied expressions either. That was when the bet was made."

Carlisle paused when Bella's back arched and she locked her jaw against a scream. I was surprised that she wasn't crying anymore but then it occurred to me that she no longer had any tears. I reached down and stroked her cheek, noticing how soft and firm it had become. We were almost the same temperature.

"It started out simply enough. You already knew what we were and Emmett put that all down to Edward not playing a convincing enough human. They began competing when you weren't around. Who could look the most convincingly asleep. Who could look clumsier than the other. Then there was the food they ate when around others humans." I rolled my eyes at the memory but had to laugh a little. Those two boys were incorrigible.

"It all came to a head when-"

"When Eddie boy here tried to out eat me at the local pizza place," Emmett interrupted gleefully as he bounded through the front door. He came right up beside where we had Bella laid out on the sofa and sat nearest her head so he could lean down and speak directly in her ear.

"It was beyond tragic, baby Bells," he shook his head in mock sympathy. "There he was, skinny as he is, trying to hold more food in that scrawny body than I could. It's no wonder he barely made it halfway home before he chucked everything up in his beloved Volvo."

Alice and Rose snickered as they joined him on the floor. Edward walked through the door with Jasper and shook his head, a slight frown on his face.

"Really, this had to be the story you used to distract her?" I could tell my oldest wasn't really offended by it, but Carlisle merely shrugged unapologetically while he continued to stroke Bella's hair.

"You weren't here and she was struggling," he said in a voice that lay no blame, just merely explanation.

"In my defence, I had eaten nearly seven large pizzas with every topping imaginable," Edward murmured as he eased Bella's upper body up a little to slide under her shoulders. He settled her back across his lap and cradled her lovingly in his arms.

Jasper coughed out a little laugh as he unceremoniously shoved Emmett out of the way and sat near Bella's head. He laid a hand on Bella's shoulder and I immediately saw the expression of pain on her face ease and even though her heartbeat was faster than the human body could handle for too long her breaths were even and slowed.

"How many did you eat, Em?" Alice asked with a smile.

He puffed up his chest and said, "Nine," like it was some great feat to be proud of. I clicked my tongue at him reproachfully before all of our attention was directed back at Bella. The worst of it had just begun.

Rose sat up a little straighter and took one of Bella's hands between hers. The worry etched in her lovely forehead was deeply moving and it was all I could do not to start crying right then and there. Jasper closed his eyes and concentrated harder as Bella's heartbeat took off at an impossible pace.

The hand that Rose clutched gripped tightly and her free hand darted out and wrapped around the nearest object it could find: Emmett's arm. Every golden eye in the room was intently focused on the faltering sound of her last human heartbeats.

Bella's POV

Silence. Deafening silence. There was no other way to describe the lack of sound that I was drowning in. My eyes were shut tight and I still clung to whatever objects I had grabbed within my last human moments. All of my focus was still intently on the sound and sensation of my last heartbeat. And now…nothing.

Blissfully, the blistering burn had begun to recede when my heart rate had exploded through the roof. But while I was no longer feeling like a cinder-Bella I began to notice other things that I had been oblivious to just seconds before.

I could hear the wind whistle outside and the surrounding trees creek and groan as they swayed and their bows shuddered from the breeze. I heard a low hum that I couldn't readily identify but it was soft and constant.

While I was cataloging all the sounds other parts of my brain were focused on my other senses. I knew I wasn't breathing because I couldn't smell or taste anything on the air, but the feeling wasn't unpleasant. I had a feeling I could my breath for days and still not feel anything out of the ordinary. I felt how tense my entire body was and willed myself to relax.

It was when my hands released their grip that I noticed I was not alone. Not that I had expected to be. I knew my whole family would be there. They had made it a point to speak to me and attempt to soothe me through the entire ordeal and I was suddenly overwhelmed with just how thankful I was to each and every one of them. Especially Jasper.

While trying to reign in my extremely intense emotions I sucked in a deep lungful of air and my mind whirled with recognition and wonder, completely distracting me from my previous emotions. There were traces of the people I knew of loved mingled in with other scents I could identify but not place specifically to their origin. Edward's scent, one which I had always loved as a human, was the strongest. I tilted my face in the direction of that smell and inhaled deeply. There was no way I had ever appreciated this when I was human as I could now. He was completely intoxicating. I had half a mind to sit up and pounce on him.

_Whoa! Down girl. Reign in those wild newborn hormones of yours…_

_Wait a minute. I shouldn't feel like this. Not yet. I should just want blood. Buckets and buckets of blood…_

And no sooner had that thought occurred to me than I felt my throat rip into flames similar to the ones I had felt for the last three days. My eyes flew open as my hands wrapped gently around my neck. Under my fingers I felt the slight scarring of raised skin in the shape of two opposite crescents.

And then I remembered. How I had gotten here. How it had happened. My thirst was almost snuffed out completely as my mind whirled through the foggy human memories of my last trip to La Push. The safety of my father in question. The empty house Leah, Claire, and Emily should have been in. The cloaked women. Maria. Irina. Others I hadn't recognized.

"Edward, move."

"I've got her, Jazz."

"Like hell you do. Move."

I ignored the melodious dialogue happening as my body filled to the brim with feelings so strong I was shocked by them. Sadness. It was supposed to be my choice; happen my way. Fear. What the hell had happened to the others? Where were Leah and Claire and Emily? Where was Charlie? Charlie… RAGE. My whole body shook with it as I pictured Maria, her pathetic explanation for all the death and chaos she had inflicted upon so many and for my last memory of a slicing, searing pain on the side of my neck, just one inch below my right ear. She had done this. All of it. And I wanted to fucking kill her.

I easily broke free of the arms that had tried to entangle me in their grasp. I didn't even bother to open the front door, I just ran right through it, splintering wood everywhere as I fled out into the gently falling snow. I came to an immediate stop and smelled the air, looking for any trace of her anywhere. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered a conversation while I burned. Something about going away to Alaska; being in a car with Emmett and Jasper, maybe others; listening to others' stories as I tried in vain not to scream and beg for the pain to just stop.

I was distracted once again as beams of bright yellow and gold sunlight broke through the thick layer of clouds. Light reflected off the snowy surface beneath my bare feet – shouldn't that be cold? – and glistened off each and every little flake that float on the breeze. It was like watching glittering jewels fall gracefully from the clouds. I reached out to catch a few and froze in place as beams of sunlight danced off my skin, reflecting little rainbows and sparkling brightly.

_"…like diamonds…beautiful…"_

Another human memory, dim and unfocused, but so warm and deep that I felt it spread through my chest. I turned around slowly and took in my surroundings. Large Pines, Spruces, and Sitka's enclosed a beautiful stone and Cedar chalet. I winced and grimaced when I saw that there was no longer a front door but then my face cleared completely when I took in the sight of seven vampires fanned out in a wide arch before me, all of them within ten feet of me and each other.

Two parts of me warred with each other. My instinctual side screamed warnings at me. My body wanted to go into a crouch, bear teeth, hiss, maybe even growl. My logical side recognised every face and scent before me. This was my family. That was my husband who looked concerned directly to my left; Alice wore a conflicted expression, like she was incredibly unsure of what was going to happen; Carlisle and Esme wore matching looks of worry but didn't move closer to me; Rose was standing with the others, but looked rather impassive; Emmett wore a smile but his body was tensed to spring at a moment's notice. When my eyes landed on Jasper my warring emotions battled much more. He was covered in scars and his look was one of sheer concentration and strategy. I was instantly wary and extremely hurt all in one go. The emotions confused me until I was able to think about them in more depth.

Jasper's physical appearance just screamed 'dangerous' and 'threatening'. He was very obviously a seasoned soldier, but I knew more of his history than that. He'd made, trained, controlled, and disposed of hundreds of newborns during the southern wars. He knew how they thought and felt and didn't trust them at all. This was what had hurt. I could see on his face that he had lumped me into the category for every other newborn.

"Bella, love."

My head whipped around again and I locked eyes with Edward. The concern had left his perfect features and was replaced by a small, cautious smile. He walked forward very slowly with his hands up slightly. I stood my ground and just watched him move. He was every bit as beautiful and graceful as I remembered, but now my extra sharp senses were able to appreciate it so much more than my dull human ones had.

Edward had always had a rather embarrassing physical effect on me, what with all the blushing and palpitations that occurred every time I was anywhere near him. I waited for any one of my usual tell-tale reactions to occur, but none of them did. No thrumming heart, no blush, no panting breaths. I appeared, outwardly, to be unaffected by his presence but inside I was torn between melting into a puddle of goo and shredding his clothes so we could roll about in the snow.

_Oh, hello hormones. Long time no see. _

He stopped mere inches from me and reached up to gently stroke my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed and the sheer pleasure that rippled through my entire body with that one simple touch. I didn't even stop to think. I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips down onto his. I moaned into his mouth when his tongue met mine and kissed him harder. He tasted incredible; better than I had remembered. I practically scaled him, wrapping my legs around his waist while I continued to kiss him soundly. He responded enthusiastically, hands gripping my bum tightly. I growled into his mouth and pulled back slightly to bite his lower lip. He hissed loudly and yanked back away from me, his face a brief mask of pain before he cleared his expression completely.

I was instantly horrified. I climbed down off of him and started to back away, but he held me tightly to his chest. My hands had somehow made their way up to cover my mouth and I felt my eyes go wide with the realisation that I had just hurt him.

_But that's impossible! You can't hurt a vampire, they are indestructible. _

_ "…I might have believed that before I met __**you**__…"_

Another murky memory, another moment where my focus was once again driven to somewhere else. It was starting to have a dizzying effect but I knew that it must be psychological since vampires had perfect balance and therefor did not get dizzy.

"It's a little overwhelming, love, I know." Edward caressed my face again and I felt myself lean into his comforting touch.

"A little overwhelming? Are you…" I was about to ask if he was kidding with such a massive understatement when I was distracted by the bell-like sound of my own voice. It was almost unrecognisable to my own newly improved ears.

I was afraid I might become a bit freaked out and unable to control it. I searched around for Jasper and immediately realised that Edward and I were alone. I frowned when I tried to recall when everyone else had left.

"Where did everyone go?" I whispered. It didn't make a difference to the sound of my new voice. Edward grinned.

"They thought they would give us some privacy after your impromptu display of affection," he informed me playfully. I covered my face with my hands and groaned quietly.

_Well, isn't that just peachy. I'm sure that's what all of the Cullen's wanted to see, my trying to mount Edward. _

"So where are they? Back inside?" I was getting used to my voice and was finding it easier to speak than to just guess everything.

"Esme and Carlisle went to hunt, Rose and Emmett are inside ordering a new front door, and Jasper and Alice are just beyond those trees there." Edward chuckled when I groaned again at the mention of the broken door.

"I've only been a vampire five minutes and I've already broken the house," I grumbled.

Then two things happened simultaneously. At the mention of Esme and Carlisle hunting my throat burst into flames again; and the mention of Jasper and Alice still nearby stoked my curiosity.

"Why aren't Alice and Jasper inside too?" I asked while stroking my throat in a vain attempt to stifle the burning.

"Er…Jasper wanted to stay close by in case you needed assistance, and of course Alice wanted to stay with behind so she could accompany us on your first hunt," he explained carefully.

Maybe it was my improved brain or maybe it was just that I knew my family so well, but I instinctively knew he was spinning the truth. I felt annoyance well up in me and I crossed my arms tightly over my chest as I levelled a glare at him.

"You mean he wanted to stick around just in case the crazy newborn tried to maim her husband again? Or had another momentary lapse of control and broke more of the house?" Anger was building up in me rapidly and I was having trouble stemming the flow.

"No, love. No one is worried about me, just you. He really wants to make this as easy for you as possible. Jasper remembers how difficult it can be to be a newborn-" Edward tried to explain but I cut him off angrily.

"-and he just wants to make sure I don't decimate the local population in one of my many temper tantrums?" I shouted. I had no idea where this uncontrollable anger had come from but I just couldn't seem to make it stop.

"Bella, love, calm down," Edward soothed quietly but I stepped away from him.

"I AM CALM!" I stamped my foot and balled up my fists by my sides.

From my right periphery I saw a flash of blonde hair dart between the trees. I turned and growled, expecting some sort of blindsided attack, but Jasper walked calmly and evenly out into the open. I noticed that Alice was not with him.

"Why are you angry, darlin'?" His drawl carried the short distance with crystal clarity and rang comfortingly familiar in my ears. But it wasn't enough to even out my temper. I pulled in a deep breath and tried to get control of myself.

"I'm not. I just don't like how I am feeling. I can't seem to stay on one emotion for more than twelve seconds at a time. It's extremely unfamiliar to me and very unnerving. And having people lurking in the woods just expecting me to explode isn't helping," I snapped.

His lips twitched but he didn't smile. I felt and heard Edward shift behind me and saw Jasper shake his head ever so slightly. I knew they were communicating silently since my husband had the ever-so-irritating talent of mind reading in his arsenal of skills.

The three of us stood there in silence. Me glowering at Jasper, Jasper looking calmly back at me, Edward standing so still that had the wind not carried his scent to me every few seconds I would haven't remembered that he was there. It was like one of those westerns where two cowboys met for pistols at noon. I felt my mood lighten as the whistling music floated through my head and I pictured me and Jasper decked out in leather chaps, hats askew, with tumbleweeds rolling between us. I must have looked like I had lost my mind when I abruptly grabbed my sides and bent over howling with laughter.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to read your mind," I heard Edward murmur from behind me. I giggled more when I pictured him as the uptight sheriff who walks slightly bowlegged and tips his hat at passing ladies.

"Oh, I am so glad you can't," I wheezed from between snickers.

"Jazz, what did you do to her?" Edward asked with a smile as he walked in front of me and smiled dazzlingly.

"You know that wasn't me, bro. She just switched her train of thought again and with it her emotion. I told you this would happen," he said with a smirk.

That simple statement sobered me up quickly. I frowned at him and placed my hands on my hips. "Right, because you are just the expert on all things 'newborn vampire' aren't you?"

And just like that the good humor from seconds ago vanished and the tense atmosphere was back. My emotions were so all over the place and changed so rapidly that I began to feel like I wasn't even myself anymore. I felt lost and confused and the enormity of losing my identity, of knowing who I really was, hit me like a wrecking ball. My eyes prickled uncomfortably and it felt as if there was a lump in my throat but no tears followed. However the lack of tears didn't stop the sadness that had taken over me.

"Now, don't you go doin' that." Jasper sighed and approached me carefully, serenity now pouring off of him and washing over me like a warm summer rain. For the first time since I had woken up I felt normal. I felt calm. I felt like me.

"Thank you," I breathed and leaned back into Edward's open embrace.

"This will get easier, love. I promise you that in a few weeks you will have at least a modicum of control over your feelings and thoughts again. And we'll help you. All of us will." Edward kissed the crown of my head and sighed contentedly until I felt the burn in my throat flair up again.

"Excellent idea, Bells. Alice is waiting for us about a mile away. She was tracking some local…delicacies," Jasper finished with a smirk.

"Found me some penguins, did she?" I joked as I remembered another conversation I'd had with Edward when I was still human and worried about hurting people when I changed.

Jasper snorted and shook his head. "No, we're too far inland for that. We have something a lot more fun in mind. And, in actual fact, much better tasting."

With the way my throat felt I was pretty sure I would drink from anything warm blooded as long as it helped to quench this ridiculously painful thirst. Then another memory about my hunting options in Alaska came back to me and brought with it a rather uncomfortable feeling. I pursed my lips and stared off into the trees questioningly.

"What is it, love? Aren't you thirty?" Edward asked gently. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Understatement, Edward. But I was wondering…this 'food' Alice is tracking. It wouldn't be…they're not…wolves, are they?" I asked, cringing slightly.

Jasper looked confused for a moment, probably from the mixed emotions rushing through me like a freight train, but thankfully shook his head. He turned to Edward, who I dared to peek at from the corner of my eye, but he had merely shrugged before smiling knowingly at me. I released a breath I hadn't even known I was holding and relaxed a little.

"Ok, well, one of you is going to have to show me how to hunt since I've never done that before. Oh, and should I go put some shoes on or something?" I kept thinking that my feet should be freezing. In fact they should be blue and frostbitten by now. But the snow felt like a soft, plush carpet beneath my toes. Edward and Jasper chuckled and shook their heads in unison.

"The real question you should be asking yourself, Bella, is if you can keep up," Edward taunted before he darted off between the trees, laughing as he went.

Jasper snickered as I bolted after Edward, a childlike feeling of competition and playfulness spreading through me. I briefly wondered if it was my own feeling or if I was absorbing whatever emotions Jasper was putting off. He stayed very close to me, nearly on my heels the entire time. It started to make me nervous.

"C'mon darlin', you can do better than that! If you don't catch up with him soon it's going to go to head," Jasper teased as he pulled up next to me.

He was right of course, and with my current mood there was no way I was going to let that happen. I drove myself faster and found that rather than tiring myself out I was able to maintain and even accelerate my speed with ease. I even found a new burst of speed when I glimpsed my husbands' wild, bronze hair whip around the corner of a large Spruce.

We dashed around the corner, laughing like eight year olds but had to practically skid to a stop when both Edward and Alice were waiting in a small clearing. They were leaning casually up against a large boulder acting like they hadn't a care in the world and they had just been waiting around for us to mosey on in. Alice's bright smile suddenly filled me with the impulse to hug her. So I did.

Well, I tried anyway. I got a little carried away and ended up actually tackling her to the ground. We both squealed and giggled like teenagers as I helped her up and assisted in brushing the snow and debris off what I was sure was an expensive outfit.

"Sorry Alice, I guess I don't know my own strength." I had meant it as a joke but was slightly sobered by the truth of my statement. This was the second time I had gone a bit overboard when I was happy or…well, another version of happy. At least this time I hadn't hurt anyone.

Jasper must have sensed my change in mood because he came up beside me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I instantly felt calmer but my mind still spun almost uncontrollably. I tried to focus on the task at hand as I felt my thirst flare up again. Jasper shuddered slightly next to me and I noticed his eyes go a slight shade darker gold.

"This way, Bella." Alice grabbed my hand and began to guide me through dense forest and thick brush before we came to another small clearing. We moved silently and stealthily, making absolutely no noise at all.

Before I had seen them I smelled them. A small herd of caribou were feeding on what little grass protruded from the snowy banks. Thankfully there didn't seem to be any little baby caribou. I wasn't sure how I would feel about eating a baby _anything._ They didn't smell particularly appetising to me so I looked back at my hunting party to see if maybe this was some sort of joke.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it, I promise," Alice assured me when she saw my nose wrinkle in disgust.

"We figured we'd start you out on something easy before setting you loose on a family of grizzly bears," Jasper drawled.

There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made me automatically want to rise to challenge and then some. I silently wondered how many I would be able to take out on my own before they had even finished one each. A quick count of heartbeats told me that the six I could see only represented half of the herd in the immediate vicinity.

I didn't wait for any further instruction or for someone to show me how it was done. I ignored Alice when she started to laugh quietly behind me and bolted through the trees towards the herd. To say that I startled them was a gross understatement. The caribou scattered but the one closest to me, a smaller female couldn't get out of my trajectory fast enough. I bowled right into her and we rolled and tumbled across the snowy space until we crashed into a tree. It only took me seconds to locate her major artery and even less time for me to rip into it. I nearly spat out the first mouthful. It was tangy and strange in my mouth but it was wet and did something to stifle the burning in my throat when I swallowed. Before long she was completely drained and I was still extremely thirsty.

I jumped up and searched around for any others that hadn't fled the scene yet. Behind me there were two large males that had been disabled with broken limbs, but weren't actually dead yet. I didn't even hesitate, I just sprang at them. I finished one and then the other in quick succession before I flopped down in the snow and lazily wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. For the second time since I had woken up, I felt completely at peace. It was as if taking care of my basest of needs helped to improve my mood immensely. I'd have to remember that for next time.

"Feel better, love?" Edward's soft, melodious voice floated down to me and instantly made me smile.

"Yes, thank you. I assume it was you that left the two males just lying there for me?" I had a feeling it was his way of trying to take care of me and when he grinned impishly I knew I was correct.

"You…er…messed up your clothes a bit when you attacked the first one. Alice warned me that we would have to fashion you some natural ones out of tree branches and pinecones if you were allowed to continue on that way." The way he looked at me made me believe he wouldn't have had any issue with that in the least. In fact, he probably fought Alice on helping me stay clothed.

I looked down and took in my general appearance. My shirt was tattered and torn, not to mention spattered with blood and dirt. My jeans were ripped on both knees and as I felt around I noticed that one of my back pockets was missing. Since I hadn't worn shoes there was nothing to destroy there but the rest of my outfit was a complete write off. Speaking of Alice…

"Hey, where are the other two?" I asked and sat up to survey what other chaos I had caused in this otherwise picturesque little spot.

"They decided to head back and help Esme install the door," Edward said casually. Too casually. I was already reading between the lines.

"So what you're really telling me is that they wanted you to keep me here until you got the all clear that the only humans in the area were miles away and that the house was deodorised before the wildcard got back?" I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to contradict what I instinctually knew to be true. His grin widened.

"Even as a human you were able to see right through me. I should have known I wouldn't be able to skirt around things once your mind worked the same as mine," he said ruefully. But then he was staring at me again, that smouldering boyish way that always made me go weak at the knees. It momentarily made my breath catch.

"So, how long do we need to wait?" I asked softly. His golden eyes blazed and I noticed him shift his stance ever so slightly.

"Long enough," he whispered in a rough voice.

I only just managed to resist the urge of leaping on him like I had in front of the house, but only because I remembered just how carried away I had gotten in such a short period of time. And I had hurt him that way. And then in that instant I was flooded with memories of the two of us in similar situations, only where the roles had been reversed. It was me practically begging him with my eyes and he was the one always worried about his strength being too much for me. Months and months of longing and waiting, arguing and compromises, testing the limits and pushing the boundaries. And it had all been for nothing.

There was never any risk to me as we had discovered on our honeymoon. Edward had always been capable of the restraint that was necessary for him to love me in my human body. And even as I controlled my urge to strip him down and lick every inch of his perfect and delicious skin I knew that I too would be perfectly able to keep the dangerous side of myself in check no matter how unfocused I became.

_But wouldn't it just be gloriously fun to get a little payback?_

I smiled coyly up at Edward and stared right into his eyes. He leaned down and offered me a hand up which I took without hesitation. He pulled me into his strong, now warm embrace and nuzzled into my hair, breathing deeply. I savoured the contact and drew his intoxicating scent into my lungs. It was when I felt the tell-tale signs of his growing desire for me against my hip that I knew I had to act fast before I lost my nerve.

I began to pull away but Edward locked his arms around me and looked down into my eyes. I could see confusion mixed with such intense love and desire shining back at me that I nearly scrapped the whole plan. But then he went and smirked my favorite lopsided smile and I was once again able to control my impulses long enough to have a little fun.

"You never really answered my question, Edward. How long until we can go back to the house?" I asked as I wove my fingers through his soft, wild hair. I gently scratched my nails over his scalp and felt a rush of heat when he growled lowly in response.

"Um, thirty five minutes at the least, but they aren't expecting us back for hours," he murmured and trailed one hand up and down my spine.

"Really? Hours? Why would they expect us to take so long? Did Alice see us getting lost?" I had never been the best actress but I thought I had pulled off innocent naïveté quite convincingly. However we both knew that vampires don't get lost.

"Well, no. They thought we could use a little…time to ourselves," he said evasively and I swear if he was capable of blushing he would have given the human me a real run for my money. The look on his beautiful face was so hopeful that I swooned and nearly caved in. Nearly.

"Oh, well that was nice of them. Maybe you can give me some pointers on my hunting technique; that way Alice won't have to order me a new wardrobe every few months." I nearly snickered when the confusion came back into his eyes.

"Perhaps we could talk about that later?" he hedged and pulled me closer to him again.

"Was there something else you had on your mind, Edward?" I knew all too well what was on his mind as he was grinding it into my stomach unabashedly.

"I'm pretty sure you know exactly what is on my mind, love," he answered huskily. I sighed dramatically and pulled completely out of his grasp. My body screamed objections at me but I flat out ignored them. If things went the way I knew they would then every inch of me would be singing hallelujah's along with praises to my wicked mind.

"Bella?" He looked more than a little concerned this time. I instantly rushed to quell whatever insecurities I had just inadvertently triggered.

"You have no idea how much I would love to stay here with you for hours and make up for the last week. It's just…" I turned and looked away so I could hopefully keep the mischievous grin from breaking out across my face. When I was convinced I could maintain my poker face I turned back to him. "I really don't think that's a very good idea, Edward."

I had to really check myself to hold in the laughter that threatened to burst out of me when shock registered on his face. I had to hold perfectly still just to ensure my expression would remain sure and firm while I watched him process what I had just said. It was beyond hilarious. There were a few times where I swore he was going to call my bluff, but in the end he just looked confused again.

"Alright, love. Would you mind explaining why that is?" he asked carefully. He was probably worried I would go all Sybil on him again and this time he didn't have any back around to help him deal with me. I decided to show him that emotionally I was perfectly stable just to rid him of that fear.

"I hurt you last time we even kissed. I don't want to risk that again," I said evenly. He opened his mouth to object but I rushed on. "I'm not sure I can control my strength, Edward. You know how it feels, to be hesitant because you fear that lack of self-control could be catastrophic. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I accidently injured you, especially if it was while we were…well…"

No sooner had the words left my mouth than his eyes narrow suspiciously. Again, I almost laughed. I could see he was working things out in his brilliant mind but wondered if he would actually call me on it. I was pretty sure he wouldn't. After all, if I was really serious than he would seem like the biggest ass on the planet for insisting we make love even if I had relevant fears. And Edward was anything but an ass. Although he was known to have his moments.

He reached forward and grabbed me roughly around the waist and pulled me back against him with a low grunt. I could see that he had come to some conclusion in his mind and made one of his non-negotiable decisions based on it. This was a look I was deeply familiar with and one that I usually didn't like. It only served to fuel me with more determination than before.

"I'll risk it," he growled before crashing his lips down onto mine.

We had never been able to kiss like this before. He was so unbridled in his passion and desire for me that it felt like fire had spread from my center out through the rest of my body. I kissed him back just as firmly, even pressing myself to him impossibly closer until I knew I had to stop it now or I wouldn't be capable at all. I gripped his shoulders firmly and whirled us both around, shoving him back three steps until I had him pinned up against a large Pine. I broke off from the kiss and stepped back away from his slowly, measuredly.

"I won't," I responded firmly, but this time I was unable to fully contain my smirk. I turned around and took off at top speed into the trees before he could respond. I had a plan and damn if he was going to ruin it with his lusty eyes and perfect hands and beautiful voice calling my name…

I pushed myself faster to keep from turning around.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, yeah, that was mean. BUT...I make up for it later :-) Enjoy the next chapter. I won't be posting again for at least a week as I have assignments and paperwork to get through in RL.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Edward's POV

I stood there in the snow, back pressed up again a now damaged tree trunk, utterly confused and ridiculously turned on. Bella was beautiful in her new, indestructible form, but that was no surprise to me. She had always been beautiful. However, she had NOT been this…shall we say…moody.

I knew that newborns were prone to sudden emotional outbursts and that they had a very difficult time controlling their train of thought, but I wasn't as affected by the others' newborn stages as I was Bella's. For one, I could simply leave them to the care of their mate when it became too overwhelming for either them or me. In this case, she IS my mate, so the responsibility to look after her is mine.

I sighed and counted to five before I took off after her, following her scent. I had the same mouth-watering bouquet I had always found so appealing, only now it was enjoyable instead of torturous. She wasn't too far ahead of me when I realised that she had headed back to the house. I knew there would be someone waiting for her – Alice would have seen to that – so I slowed down a little to allow her a few moments peace. And to allow my libido time to cool off.

I couldn't lie. Her apparent need to distance from me after practically throwing herself at me was disappointing to say the least. Not that I had expected us to be intimate at all within at least the first few months. But it was her reasoning that bothered me. Something wasn't right there. Her excuse of my safety was a little too ironic to be real, in my opinion. But if I was wrong, if it was legitimate, then I didn't want to push her.

"Argh!" I growled in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose. Women were complicated, insane creatures. I had been warned but never really believed. Boy was I eating my words now.

_You know, I hear cold showers do wonders for that sort of problem._

I looked up and saw Jazz leaned casually against the railing on the front porch, a very smug smirk on his face. I flipped him off but stomped over to lean next to him.

"She's in there talking to Alice. I'm not sure what they are plotting but I was very unceremoniously dismissed and ordered to keep you the hell away from them," Jazz informed with a little too much laughter in his voice. He was enjoying this.

"Is she alright? She's not upset or angry with me, is she?" Above all else, she was my main concern. I had to know if I had really done something to offend her.

"Yeah, she's fine. Very proud of herself and feeling upbeat. Couldn't tell you WHY she's feeling those things, mind you," he joked.

I sighed in relief and relaxed a little. That was something. At least she felt good for the time being. I wanted to make this transition into her new life as smooth and worry free as possible. Hopefully after a year or so we'd be able to start integrating her back into human society and then we could begin our lives together the way she and I had wanted. Fingers crossed I could get her to agree to go to college at least once.

"Are all newborns this…" I wasn't sure how to finish my sentence. I'd only experienced three newborns in my lifetime and none of them – not even Rosalie – were as moody as Bella.

"Well, yes and no. Bella seems to have pretty good control, all things considered. She is a bit more intense than most I have dealt with, but that might just be part of her personality. I know that she was always good at keeping her true feelings hidden, especially when they were embarrassing or very strong. But remember that I am used to her mood swings and the depth of her emotions already. I have a feeling she won't be able to disguise as much from you in the near future, but give it time and she will be controlling her expressions like a pro." He looked thoughtful as he spoke and I knew what he was saying was true, but his words gave me little comfort.

There was a small part of me that was always a little jealous of Jasper as he and Bella formed a closer bond. He was correct in saying that she very rarely showed exactly what she was feeling, preferring instead to suffer in silence or ponder in solitude. I envied him that he was able to feel the depths of her heart in a way that I never could. If I wanted to know how she felt I had to wait until she was comfortable enough or so inclined as to tell me. In a way, it wasn't very fair.

"Now, bro don't be like that. You can read minds, I can read feelings. We'd probably swap with each other at least once just to escape from our 'gifts'. You are most likely the only person alive who knows what a burden it can be to be privy to the personal information of everyone around you whether they want to share it with you or not." He rested a consoling hand on my shoulder and gave me a serious look.

"Yes, I know," I grumbled, not feeling the least bit consoled.

Jasper opened his mouth to speak again, this time to tell me not be so sensitive – we already had one vampire off kilter – when a very distinctive screeching sound rent the air and stopped his speech cold. We both stood stone still, ears strained to hear any more indications of vampiric destruction when howled curses echoed off the surrounding trees.

"SON OF A BITCH! MY FUCKING ARM!"

The incredulous, slightly amused, and overall angry voice that was undeniably Emmett carried down the stairs from inside the house and out the cracked open front door. Jazz and I exchanged alarmed and confused looks before we both darted into the house and fled up the stairs to the open loft that looked down on the great room below. Neither of us – judging from Jasper's internal expletives – were prepared for what we saw.

Alice stood with her back to us, shaking her head slightly at the sight before her, wondering how she hadn't possibly seen it coming sooner. Rose was bent over in front of Emmett, who sat on the floor up against the far wall, but said nothing as she examined him. And Emmett…Emmett continued his long sailor-like diatribe as his wife's internal thoughts were less than sympathetic.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR? I WAS ONLY PLAYING AROUND AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT! CHRIST, BELLA!" he bellowed and turned to look in the corner to my right.

That was when I saw her. My beautiful, sweet wife sat balled up in the corner, rocking back and forth and chanting quietly to herself, "I can't believe I just did that. What the hell is wrong with me?"

I started towards her when she held up her hand to stop me. I halted in my tracks for a moment but then shook my head and continued over to her.

"Stop, Edward. Stay away from me. I'm not…safe," she barely whispered the last word but everyone heard it.

I stopped again when I saw her tense and whipped around at Alice. I didn't even need to ask; she just opened her mind up to me and showed me the events that had unfolded not ten minutes before.

Bella had come back from the woods with a huge, smug smile on her face – _the vixen!_ She had come inside and talked to Alice and Rose about going hunting with them and Esme later on this evening, sort of like a girl bonding experience. Bella had gotten really excited about the idea and sat down a little too exuberantly on an armchair. It shattered on impact and Bella, in her surprise to her own strength, fell right onto her bum with a very loud _THUD!_ That was when Emmett had started in with the 'only clumsy vampire in existence' cracks.

At first my love had taken them in stride; not an easy task for a volatile newborn, as he was reminded numerous times by both Alice and Rose. But of course that only fuelled our pig-headed brother on. It wasn't until he began to make comments on our sex life – or lack thereof in his opinion – that Bella completely lost it. He had been in the middle of crudely demonstrating how much use my arms were going to get while my wife was 'too dangerous to tend to my manly urges' when Bella whipped around and very calmly strode over and without hesitation or even a word of warning, ripped his arm clean off his body.

"Oh," I breathed. To say I was surprised would be a gross understatement.

"I know. I told her it wasn't that bad-" Alice started to say in an exasperated tone.

"Alice," Bella groaned from under her arms.

"What do you mean not that bad? She ripped off my damn arm, Alice!" Emmett barked while Rosalie continued to assess the damage. As he spoke she stood up and placed her hand on her hip – a sure sign that a lecture was on its way.

"You SO asked for it you colossal ass! We told you and told you and told you to mind your step with her once she woke up, but would you listen? Noooooo, of course not. You're lucky it was only the use of your arm she deprived you of for the next day or two. If it was ME you were screwing with in that way right after I had woken up, you'd be missing a much more delicate appendage." She jabbed her perfectly manicured fingernail into his chest to punctuate her last sentence. Emmett gulped audibly but continued to pout.

"She's right, bro. What were you thinking picking on Bella like that? She's too sensitive right now to-" Jasper began to bite out the speech he had been working through in his head when Bella suddenly exploded behind us.

"ENOUGH!" she roared. "I am a reasonable adult and should be held accountable for my actions! Emmett was being a jackass, yes, but that doesn't mean he deserved to be practically dismembered! Just stop making excuses for me!"

We all stood in wide eyed silence as Bella's chest heaved with angry breaths. We could all see her trying to calm herself and before I even had to ask Jasper made his way over to her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She tried to shake it off but he wouldn't budge. Even when she levelled a glare at him that made me want to duck for cover, he merely smirked and shook his head.

"No one is making excuses for you, Bella," Alice said kindly and made her way over to stand on Bella's other side. "It's just that, you both are new to this. Emmett is the last newborn this family had and so he has no idea how to act around one. And you have no experience with this either. You don't need to be a psychic to see that you two were going to butt heads a few times."

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's pun on herself but a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Jasper grinned after a second and I saw Bella visibly relax into a more neutral stance, her face and eyes calm. When she looked at me I smiled encouragingly and held out a hand for her to join me closer to where Rose was working on reattaching Emmett's arm. A flash of guilt crossed her lovely features when Emmett winced.

"Does it hurt?" she asked quietly.

Emmett immediately put on his best poker face and puffed up his chest in a blatant show of machismo. I did my best not to laugh as his thoughts echoed through my mind.

_She feels bad enough about this. Better tone it down. _

"You kidding, baby Bells? Rosie did worse than this on our last honeymoon. Of course, it was a lot more fun her way," he joked and wagged his eyebrows at her. I was suddenly assaulted with images no man wants of his siblings imitating Tarzan and Jane. Gross.

"Still, I shouldn't have…I'm so sorry, Em." She looked down at her feet and I knew she would be crying if she were capable of tears.

_Shit. She didn't mean it, I know she didn't. And they're all right, I really asked for it. Think fast, dumbass…_

"Don't worry about it, Bella really. I'll get you back when you least expect it," he said with mock menace in his voice, then threw his head back and gave his best maniacal laugh. Lucky for him, she smiled up at him and nodded.

_Edward, this is going to get harder for him to keep a straight face. Why don't you take her up to the lake? You can stay in Esme's little cabin for the night. I know she won't mind._

Alice, the premonition pixie, didn't waste any time at all showing me exactly how devastated Bella would be when she saw just how painful it was going to be for Emmett for the next eighteen hours. After that it was just a matter of keeping still, but since it was his entire arm, the mending process would take a while. All of a sudden I was seeing every issue of Vogue from the 1980's in chronological order. Puzzled by the switch, I turned to see a sly smile curve Alice's lips. She shook her head.

_No way big brother. Some things should remain a mystery, and that gorgeous wife of yours is one of them. Trust me; go the cabin. Don't come back until you…feel the need. _

_ I don't know what she saw Edward, but I'd just go with it. There are some seriously naughty vibes coming off of my wife._

"Too much information, Jazz," I murmured at vampire pitch.

"What's too much information?" Bella asked and turned to me with a look of slight confusion.

I was shocked that she'd heard me for only about half a second. That was all the time it took for me to remember that I would never again be able to get away with any type of vampire communication around Bella anymore. I smiled and shook my head, running my fingers through her thick, soft locks.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," I assured her with a more pronounced smirk. She grinned and nodded in understanding, thankfully not asking me to elaborate further.

"Alice had suggested that I show you the cabin Esme has set aside for us. It's for after go gain more control and feel comfortable spending time away from the family for extended periods of time, but I thought you might want to see it now. You know, have something to look forward to. What do you think, love?" I gave her the option just so she wouldn't think I was trying to control her or do something that I thought was best without consulting her first. I had learned the hard way just how much she disliked that.

"Sure, that sounds great. Besides, you all could probably use a break from my constant mood swings," she said morosely.

"No one feels that way, Bella, really," Rose said plainly. I felt a sudden rush of affection towards my usually glacial sister and it must have shown on my face because she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her wounded husband.

_Oh, stuff the soppy look, Edward. Just because I am a frigid bitch with you doesn't mean I can't show warmth to other people. It's just __**you**__ that brings out the Ice Queen in me you uptight prick._

And as soon as the feeling arrived it disappeared again. Leave it to Rose to spoil a tender moment. I smirked and turned back to Bella, taking her hands in mine and smiling encouragingly at her.

"Ready, love?"

"I don't know. Alice?" she turned to the premonition pixie with a wry grin.

Alice put on her thoughtful face, tapping her chin with her tiny finger for a moment before she grinned widely and nodded once. I rolled my eyes and sighed at her theatrics.

"You'll be just fine, Bella. No humans in the general vicinity and no…er…interruptions for the next three days, guaranteed." She winked conspiratorially at me. If Bella had still been capable of blushing, I knew without a doubt that she would have.

"Alright, let's go," she stated before turning her back on the room and flying down the stairs and out the open front door.

_She's nervous. And ashamed. I can't tell you why she's anxious but the other feeling isn't too difficult to understand. Just go easy on her, bro. _

_ She's all bark, Edward. There is absolutely no chance of what happened to Emmett happening to you. Not even close. Just take it at her pace and let her lead._

I nodded at Jazz and Alice in gratitude before I took off after my wife.

Bella's POV

_Just keep running. He can't look at you with that sexy, ice melting look if you don't stop moving. _

I instantly snorted at my own flawed logic.

_This is Edward we're talking about. If anyone can multitask innocent seduction with regular everyday activities, it's him._

"What's on your mind, love? You look a million miles away," Edward asked quietly as he ran alongside me.

"Just wondering how much farther," I lied. I had to admit, I had gotten much better at that since my change. It wouldn't hurt that my face no longer lit up like a stoplight whenever I attempted it anymore. Yet another thing to be thankful for.

"Another two miles," he said casually but I didn't miss the hint of suspicion in his voice. Looks like my powers of deception weren't quite as intact as I'd thought.

We continued on in silence until a few moments later a clearing came into view and a tiny stone cottage nestled between two large knotty pines caught my eye. It was beautiful, with painted wooden shutters and tiny, deep set windows flanking the matching wooden door. It was like something out of a storybook and it instantly took my breath away.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered in awe. I had stopped at the edge of the clearly and stood gaping at the picturesque sight before me. He came silently up behind me and wrapped both arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I know," he sighed. "Esme spent the last few months coming up here to fix it up for us. She knew you would love it. She'll be so thrilled when I tell her how you reacted to it."

"Is her not being her part of your evil plan," I asked without bothering to hide my sarcasm. He chuckled and placed light kisses on the side of my neck and jaw.

"Nope. This one was entirely coincidental. After the door was installed Alice had a vision that you would need an entirely new wardrobe within the next few weeks and that we would require some new furniture. Esme and Carlisle have gone back to civilisation to go shopping and for Carlisle to find employment. We do have appearances to keep up," he murmured against my skin.

Every time his lips skimmed the surface I felt as though I was about to catch fire. My plan to tease him into a quivering pile of vampire goo was going to fail miserably if I didn't put a stop to this, and soon. But it just felt so damn good, especially with my newly heightened senses, and it left my easily distracted mind wondering what other sensations would be amplified. Before I had to decide whether to continue with my evil plan or not Edward pulled away from me and strode purposefully off towards the front door. When he was a few paces away he turned ever so slightly and called over his shoulder.

"Bella? Are you coming?" I could hear the amusement in his voice and it suddenly made me more determined to stay with my scheme.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you," I replied with a sweet smile and headed off to join him.

He opened the front door with a flourish and bowed in a sweeping gesture of his arm. I couldn't help but giggle at his display. I loved seeing him in good spirits and it seemed like the minute I woke up a smile had been permanently etched on his glorious face. It warmed my heart that he was so unreservedly happy.

"Milady, your castle waits," he said formally before catching me by surprise and sweeping me up in his arms bridal style.

"Really, Edward? Again?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"I am nothing if not thorough," he remarked with a wink. I giggled. He'd said that before when I'd questioned him about this.

We stepped through the threshold and he stopped in the middle of the small, cosy room. There was a large stone hearth on the far wall that I could tell had been recently swept. There was an overstuffed aubergine loveseat opposite the fire and carved wooden bookshelves lined the other two walls. Edward reached over and flipped on a light switch, casting a dim yellow glow from the sconce's that adorned the stone walls. There was a knotted ivory silk rug covering the exposed dark wood floors which gave the whole room a bright, homey feel.

"Wow," I breathed.

"You like it?" he asked with slight trepidation.

"Edward, I absolutely love it. Esme has outdone herself this time. How did she know this is exactly how I would have decorated a place like this?" I was in awe and felt completely indebted to the woman I would until the end of time love like another mother.

"I'm glad you are pleased. Esme will be over the moon," he whispered before nuzzling into my hair and kissing my directly behind my ear.

No matter how hard I tried I wasn't able to contain the whimper that escaped me. Damn but he knew how to make me weak in the knees and forgo my evil plan to make him putty in my hands for once. I had hoped that once I had been changed that the playing field would have been more evened out and I at least had a small percentage of a chance of holding my own when it came to resisting him. Sadly, I was wrong. It had just gotten more difficult given my heightened senses and shortened attention span. I imagined it would be something like being on ecstasy and having ADD, but since I had neither experienced either sensation personally, it was just a guess.

Edward's kisses peppered my skin, leaving a blazing trail down the side of my neck and along the top of my shoulder as he moved the fabric of my shirt out of the way. Tingles assaulted my entire body and I whimpered again as his hands found their way under the hem of blouse, tracing swirling patterns over the skin of my trembling stomach. We hadn't even been inside for two minutes and already I was halfway to becoming the quivering pile of hormones he always reduced me to with seemingly little effort.

"Edward…wait," I practically moaned. I felt him smile against my shoulder but he ceases his ministrations against my stomach.

"Could you tell me what it is exactly that I am waiting for, love?" he murmured against my skin before resuming his soft, open mouthed kisses. My eyes rolled back in my head a little as whatever objection I had been planning to use fled my now impressive brain.

"Um…" I could remember my plan and even still thought it was a brilliant idea. But for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to want to wait any more.

"Um is not an answer," he chuckled in my ear right before he very delicately traced the edge with the tip of his tongue.

Three separate thoughts filled me at the same time, with the same intensity. The first was that his tongue was no longer icy against my skin. He was now warm and soft, but the sensation it gave me was no different than when I was still human. The second was a human memory of sitting on the couch with Charlie watching Judge Judy. Edward had just used one of her more famous lines. The third and last thought was while I recognised how aroused I was becoming from the feelings in my body, I could now smell it too. Oddly, that turned me on more.

Edward inhaled deeply against my neck, growling lowly as he released the breath against my highly sensitive skin. I sighed and melted back into him, mentally noting his very prominent erection against the small of my back. My body began to respond on its own and I felt almost powerless against my urges. I spun around quickly in Edward's arms and pulled his lips down to mine, kissing him deeply and urgently as a fire spread through my body and utterly consumed me. All thoughts except those of the sensations I could feel fled my mind and I allowed myself to be completely ruled by them.

Edward responded with such enthusiasm that I nearly came right there. His hands roamed over my curves, pinching and squeezing every prominent mound of flesh within his reach. And he has long arms, so there wasn't much he didn't grope or grab. Somehow I had backed him up into the stone wall behind us and it registered somewhere in the back of my mind the sound of stone crunching in a structurally damaging sort of way. I ignored it, grinding myself into him more and anchoring my hands into his soft, thick hair.

Kissing Edward with such abandon was a new experience for me and one I was determined to repeat as much as possible. Not requiring oxygen sure did help but even without needing to breath my body seemed to be acting under some other sort of cue as I was practically panting into his mouth while our tongues danced and wrapped around each other. He moaned when I tugged on his silky strands and ran his hands up over my breasts, cupping them for a moment before rolling my nipples with his thumbs. The feeling sent shockwaves of pure pleasure straight to my core, sending me into overdrive. My mind became a bit hazy as the new sensations hit me like a Mack truck, but in spite of my extreme distraction I did recognise that I was growling. And it freaked me out.

In an instant I had leapt back from him as panic filled me, replacing all the heat and lust from just seconds ago. I crashed through the small sofa and stopped myself just before I made a Bella shaped hole in the wall beside the fireplace. I stood there for a moment and tried to reign myself in, slowed my breathing and attempted to douse the fire that still burned hot inside me. I was turned on, frightened, and confused. Why had I growled like that?

"Bella, love, it's alright." Edward had both of his hands up as he walked towards me at a very slow pace. I nodded but wasn't sure I believed him. He must have read the doubt in my eyes because he kept talking.

"Honestly love, there isn't anything to be so concerned about. Growling is part of the package; it's just part of your innate response now." I could hear what he was saying but I wasn't quite ready to take comfort in his words.

"I thought…I thought…" I couldn't seem to complete my sentence. In truth, I had assumed that it was only male vampires who growled when turned on. That females only did so when they felt threatened or were about to feed. It never occurred to me that I would have the same responses that I had so enjoyed coming from Edward all this time.

"Thought what, love?" he prompted with a look of absolute patience and adoration on his Adonis' face. I shook my head, determined not to embarrass myself any further.

"It doesn't matter. I was just a bit freaked out when I heard myself growl at you. You know I didn't mean it," I tried to apologise but Edward's wicked grin make it die in my throat.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you meant it," he teased, his velvety voice dropping into a near growl of his own.

_And…now I'm back to raging hormones. How am I ever going to get these fleeting emotions under control?_

That was the last thought that entered my mind for not even two seconds later Edward had my back pressed against the wall kissing me in that way I'd always dreamed about alone in my bed at night. I moaned against his lips before I knew how to stop myself I had ripped his shirt clean off his body, turning what I am sure was a very expensive designer into a pile of rags in half a second. The regret fled me as soon as my fingers encountered his flawless skin and I began to trace the outlines of his lean shoulders, chest, and stomach with the very tips of my fingers. When I encountered the fine trail of coppery hair that began at his belly button and headed south he hissed in my ear and moaned my name. His pants soon added to the fabric confetti I'd made of his shirt.

Edward stilled his assault on my neck and pulled back to look at me. The sheer desire in his gold flecked obsidian eyes sent a rush of moisture between my thighs and I began to rub them together in an effort to relieve some of the immense tension that had been building there since we'd started. My actions didn't go unnoticed and I was rewarded with my favorite crooked grin – only this one was much naughtier.

"How is it that you are still completely clothed while I am forced to bear all before you?" he asked huskily.

My brain could form no coherent response which only seemed to fuel the fire in Edward's eyes more. Due to my newfound senses and capabilities I now understood just how much he burned for me, because I burned for him too. In two swift movements that would have been mere flashes to my human eyes, Edward ripped my shirt and jeans from my body in almost the same manner which I had removed his. Buttons popped and flew everywhere, but you could still tell that he had disrobed me with much more grace and care than I had him. I would have to work on that in the future.

I felt no discomfort or embarrassment as his eyes hungrily raked over my form several times. In actual fact I was thrilled and even a little smug that he was so pleased with what he saw before him. Deep down I had been a little worried that he would want me as much, wouldn't find me as appealing, since I was no longer human. I could tell from the look of lust mingled with awe and pure adoration that this particular worry had been an immense waste of time.

"So beautiful," he murmured and reached out, tracing his fingers down my arm and came to rest on my hip. I smirked, I couldn't help it. His admiration was good for practically non-existent ego.

He licked his lips before stepping closer to me, placing his other hand on my opposite hip and holding me against the wall. His breathing had picked up a little as he continued to stare at my nakedness and I silently wondered what he was considering. That was until he dropped down to his knees in front of me and began to place sensual, open-mouthed kisses across my stomach and lower abdomen. I let my head fall back against the stone wall and ignored the rather loud _THUNK_ that it made upon contact. My hands immediately found their way into his bronze locks and I scratched my nails lightly over his scalp. Something between a moan and growl passed through his parted lips as his tongue darted out to taste the skin over my right hip. I gasped at the unexpected intense feeling of pleasure I'd received from such a simple action.

"There's something that I really want to try with you now that it's…safe. Would you allow me?" he whispered between kisses. Something that resembled a 'yes' tumbled from my lips between moans and whimpers.

His kisses alternated between feather light brushes of his lips and wet, sensual flicks of his tongue as he travelled from hip to hip several times, moving slightly lower on each pass. His hands glided smoothly halfway down my thighs where he pressed them apart slowly, making sure that I was moving with him as appose to against him. He then reached back up and gripped my butt firmly and pulled my lower half slightly towards him.

I barely had time to steady myself – flawless balance and all – before his mouth was on me. I was so awash with sensation that I wasn't able to reign in my reaction. I tugged hard on his hair while a half scream escaped my parted lips. As he licked, sucked, and nipped at my most sensitive spot I shook with ecstasy, words and sounds incoherently pouring out of me. There may have even been a swear word or two but I just could bring myself to care. I was on the edge of the most powerful orgasm I'd ever had and it was all I could do to stay upright. That was until he slipped a finger inside me and stroked along my inner walls.

I screamed so loud and long as my body twitched and shuddered around him, his tongue still working its magic, that I was honestly afraid that someone would hear and come to investigate thinking I was being brutally murdered. I couldn't have cared less. When Edward finally pulled away from me I practically collapsed on the floor in front of him. It was the strangest feeling. I wasn't physically tired or worn out, and my muscles were in perfect working order, but I just didn't want to stand up anymore. I wanted to lay down and enjoy the feeling that still coursed through me and maybe even entertain the thought of having them repeated.

Edward lovingly cradled me against his chest as we curled up on the silk rug amidst the shreds of clothing. He silently stroked my hair and kissed the top of my forehead, cheeks, even my nose, while he gently caressed every inch of my skin within his reach. I began to kiss him back on the lips, not at all deterred by the lingering taste of my orgasm on his lips and tongue. Sooner than I would have expected, we were once again a tangle of limbs, our breathing heavy and our moans filling the surrounding silence.

Making love to Edward had been the epitome of my human existence. The single most pleasurable experience I had ever had. I never thought anything could top it in the entire world. So when he slowly entered into me as I lay beneath him on the wood floor of our new little cottage I was completely unprepared for just how intensely I felt every little movement, every inch of his shaft as he filled me.

"Oh, God," I gasped, convinced that I was going to come again in about three seconds. Edward still immediately and looked down at me in concern.

"Does it hurt, love?" he asked, his velvety voice rough.

"No, not at all. Please, don't stop," I practically begged when he didn't continue to move.

I arched into and moaned loudly when he began thrusting into me very slowly. It was like every nerve ending I had was hyper-sensitive and he was hitting them all just right. I briefly wondered if this was how he had felt every time I had touched him or when we had made love before. I would have to ask him sometime when I wasn't so preoccupied.

We moved in sync with one another, sometimes staring into each other's eyes, sometimes kissing deeply. It was slow and sweet and sensual. Our hands wandered the other's body, expertly stroking and teasing all the sweet spots we had come to know on our honeymoon. Edward made me come twice before allowing himself to find his own release, but when he did it was beyond moving and had I been capable I know I would have shed a tear or two. He showed no restraint this time. One hand gripped my hair at the back of my head and he pulled harder than I thought he ever would allow himself. I found that I really liked that. A lot. His other hand gripped my waist tightly and he squeezed me closed to him, resting his forehead on mine and moaning my name over and over until his body had stilled and his breathing slowed.

We made love four more times that day before he finally was able to drag me from the little living room and show me the rest of our cottage.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, so I know it's been a little while since my last post. So I give you all...THREE chapters! This one is entirely in Jasper's POV and gives a new take on Vampella :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Jasper's POV

_ Same shit, different day. Sometimes being immortal was so monotonous. Who the hell was I kidding? It was more often than sometimes…_

Edward snickered from his seat beside me. I rolled my eyes, this time at him for eavesdropping, since the last five eye rolls had been at the women in our house who were once again engaged in a very heated argument with Carlisle. It had been the same discussion we'd been subjected to for the last four months. Whether or not Bella was ready for us to finally move back into a more populated area and live like humans.

Her newborn years had literally flown by. It was almost three years to the day since she had completed her change and even I was impressed at just how well she had taken to our way of life. It was a little touch and go for a while, especially after the 'incident' with the delivery guy that had shown up three hours early without planning to. Alice had almost been too late. But we didn't talk about that. All of us had had our share of…mistakes. Especially me, so who the hell was I to judge. To be quite honest I had been astonished at her ability to change directly so abruptly and take off into the woods at top speed. Needless to say she completed decimated the first animal she'd happened across which a fully grown male Kodiak was, much to Emmett's chagrin. I thought Edward was going to have a stroke as he watched her wrestle with an animal that was easily five times her size.

"Pfft," Edward scoffed next to me. "Let's see how you would have handled it had Alice been human for a while before she was changed. Old habits die hard you ass."

Our side conversation was interrupted when Bella gave an exasperated and very exaggerated groan. I could feel the frustration building within her, but beneath that there was disappointment, sadness, and much to my surprise and bewilderment, shame. I quirked an eyebrow at Edward as he read what her feelings were from my musings but he simply frowned and shook his head.

"Carlisle, we've been over and over this now. It's time," Esme said gently. "She's been doing so well. Our last few outings have been one hundred percent successful. I don't understand what the problem is."

Bless her, our mother was always trying to placate everyone and keep the family running smoothly and harmoniously. This wasn't the first time she had gone to bat for Bella, but even Alice had been able to see that it didn't matter who had spoken up, Daddy Dearest wasn't going to cave. He never said why in the past and had been very careful with his thoughts so that Edward didn't find out, but I could feel the doubt, fear, and protectiveness that radiated from him. I just couldn't make sense of it. This time though, Alice thought there was at least a chance. So here we all were again, just listening the same exchange that we'd heard, almost verbatim, a month ago.

"I'm not convinced it's the best idea for us to head back into the big wide world yet. Why don't we wait until after the holidays? It will be less crowded and we'll draw less attention to ourselves if we wait," Carlisle tried to sound confident in his idea but we could all tell that the holiday crowds weren't what was holding him back. I was just about to voice my opinion when I saw Alice shake her head ever so slightly and give me that look that just said, 'shut your yap Mr Whitlock'. So I did just that, assuming it wouldn't go well if I didn't heed her warning.

Bella huffed, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms and legs tightly in annoyance. It was almost comical; she looked just like she did when Edward told her 'no'. This was her version of a temper tantrum these days, which I have to say I was completely grateful for. The ones she had thrown within the first six months after her change were brutal. By the end of it she had bitten me, Edward, Carlisle, and Rose, removed Emmett's limbs…twice…and completely decimated half of their little cottage courtesy of Alice getting her a new wardrobe without proper notification. Alice had shrugged when it happened, claiming that it could have gone either way and there had been a fifty percent chance that Bella wouldn't have minded.

Edward chuckled quietly next to me as he saw my memories and shook his head. I was sure that he had stories of his own about how his mate had behaved in the last few years and damned if I wanted to hear them. But he refused to give up the goods. Probably for the best. Bella would probably rip him a new one…literally.

"Dude, you have no idea," he muttered and shook his head with a wry grin.

_I so do not want to know. _

"Carlisle, what's this really about?" Bella asked with surprising kindness in her voice. I could tell she was still aggravated by the discussion but she also felt concern.

"My control has been flawless, I've perfected my human mannerisms and my eyes have been gold for quite some time now. So forgive me but I don't see what the hold-up is. Are you…are you afraid I will slip up around people and put the family at risk?" She whispered the last part so softly that we all had to strain to hear her.

Suddenly her shame made sense. She would be worried that she was holding us all back because she still thought that we lacked faith in her to keep our secret convincingly. It was something that Carlisle had discussed with her at length the first time she asked when we could return to "the real world" almost two years ago. At the time I was in full agreement with him, since Alice had said that it wouldn't be a good idea no matter where we went and since I could still feel her emotional stability slip when something hit her particularly hard.

Bella and I had become remarkably close in the last three years. I felt a bond with her that I didn't share with the others and that was entirely different than that of the one I shared with Alice. She was like a true sister to me in every sense of the word. We hunted together, spent days talking about the past – mine and hers – the future, how she could better control herself, just anything. Emmett had joked once that I should just let her braid my hair and be done with it. That was one of the comments that had resulted in the loss of his hand. It seemed that Bella had become quite attached to me as well and didn't appreciate me being made fun of, even it was just by Emmett. I found the notion endearing if not slightly amusing. I'd never had a sister before and I discovered that I was truly enjoying the newfound companionship that I had never felt with Rose or anyone else for that matter. It was different, but it was comfortable.

Because we had become so close I felt confident in speaking up for her now. I crossed the room and places and hand on her shoulder, wrapping her in love and confidence before Carlisle could get over his shock at her question. I could tell that he truly didn't feel any doubt _in her_, but there was something lingering in him that I couldn't wrap my head around.

"No Bella, that isn't my concern at all. You are more than trustworthy and have done beautifully. I am so proud of you and how well you have taken to this life," he said with genuine warmth and love radiating from him. I transferred it straight to her and I had taken to doing when I knew no one – except Edward – would ever know the difference and I felt it gave her the assurances she sometimes needed so desperately.

Everyone one of us had our flaws, immortal or not. Emmett was exceptionally childish at times, Rose was pigheadedly stubborn, Alice – God love her – was so hyper at times I wondered if there was such a thing as Vampire Hyperactivity Disorder, Esme was wonderfully naïve, Carlisle exceptionally optimistic (but not always realistic), Edward had his moody brooding crap, and me…well, let's just say that my control isn't always what it should be and leave it at that. But Bella, she still carried with her the insecurity that she never truly belonged with us. It was the only thing I had ever really fought with her about because really, she could never truly belong anywhere else.

"You have no idea how right you are," Edward murmured with a soft smile. Then he frowned and muttered something about how he didn't brood anymore and that his moods were always even. I snorted.

_Yeah, my ass Sybil. _

Bella sucked in a deep breath and I felt her steady her nerves before she looked up at our father figure.

"Does this have anything to do with the Volturi?"

Everyone, me included, was filled with surprise. Why on earth she would even consider them as a factor in where we live was beyond me. Carlisle's confusion came to the forefront.

"Why would you ask that, Bella?"

I instantly went on alert. He hadn't denied it and he hadn't been completely honest, I could tell from the twinge of guilt that started when both Edward and I locked eyes on him. Next to me Alice went very still before she relaxed again.

"It was something I remember from when I rescued Edward from Italy," she started with a small frown. Of all her human memories that one was the clearest. It disturbed her a great deal, but Edward more so.

"He said that Aro wanted him to join and also…Alice. When we talked about it later he said that Aro was known for going to great lengths to get what he wanted. I was wondering if that was the reason you were keeping us so secluded. I know he won't exactly forget us but it may take him ages to track us down if were out in BFE you know?" She had begun fidgeting with her hands like she had as a human. It was one of the few traits she had taken with her into immortality. "Anyway, I wondered if that was why we were still up here in Alaska and you were so hesitant to move back…since you say it's not because of me," she finished and looked down at her hands.

Carlisle hesitated for a moment and when he seemed to contemplate something both Alice and Edward sighed…simultaneously. Ah yes, the annoyance that is a psychic wife and telepathic brother. All I could feel was uncertainty from Carlisle, annoyance from Edward, and this strange mix of mischief and anger coming from Alice.

"You may as well just tell her what it is. She's going to figure it out tomorrow anyway," Alice finally chimed in with her two cents.

"Why Alice, what happens tomorrow?" Emmett asked with unmasked concern and curiosity.

"Carlisle first, then I'll fill you in," she replied with a tone that said 'this is non-negotiable'. I knew that tone all too well and it wouldn't do anyone any good to argue.

"The Volturi aren't really my concern per se, but I am not exactly naïve when it comes to Aro's desire to have part of my family at his side. With his interest in Edward and Alice based solely on their gifts I am worried that he will take an avid interest in you as well, since you still possess the ability to block Edward. Then there is the matter of Maria, and to a lesser extent, Irina. We haven't heard one thing about either of them since we left Forks and I do not relish the idea of any further run-ins with either." His eyes darkened and I immediately felt the anger, hurt, and protectiveness that flowed from within.

I had to steal myself against the urge to fall into a defensive crouch in front of Alice. Rationally I knew that Carlisle was the last person on the planet that would ever do any one of us any harm, but the seasoned soldier in me recognised a skilled opponent when I was faced with one and Carlisle was just that. I was truly thankful that we were on the same side because if faced with the possibility of ever having to fight him I really wasn't sure who would come out the victor.

"This is where I feel the need to add something," Alice piped up nonchalantly. "I've recently had a vision and we should expect the Denali coven early tomorrow morning. All of them."

The news went down like a lead balloon. It became eerily silent as no one even dared to breathe. Bella's anger was the first I felt ripple through me since I still had my hand on her shoulder. It was powerful but she had it fully contained. Almost everyone followed suit in the seconds that followed. All but Emmett, he remained completely unruffled by the news.

"Ok, so they are all coming here and Irina is back with them. Do you see a fight breaking out?" he asked casually.

"Not exactly," Alice answered, being deliberately oblique. She was up to something, I could tell. Edward nodded minutely in agreement with my thought and turned to glare daggers at my wife. I had a feeling it was about to get interesting.

"Has she gone back to our diet?" Rose hedged carefully.

She was more angry than she outwardly showed and I could feel that she was practically itching for a fight. In fact, between her and Esme I was doing well to keep a brawl from breaking out in the living room what with all the unrestrained anger vibrating through them. They even rivalled Edward, which I thought was pretty impressive, but Bella was still undeniably the queen of pissed off right now.

"Yes, her eyes are gold in my vision," Alice answered simply and revealed nothing else.

"Ok, so what time should we-," Emmett had started but was immediately cut off.

"You can't seriously be ok with them coming here?" Bella practically spat at him in challenge.

I tried to reign in her anger but it had taken on a life of its own. I went to soothe her but felt Alice's little hand gently stroke my arm. I turned to see her shake her head and mouth the words 'trust me'.

"What's the matter? She's back to normal. She obviously is coming here to apologise or some shit. Don't you want that?" Emmett cocked his head in confusion.

"NO!" she practically screamed. "She killed people Em! She helped to kill friends of mine and was part of a plot to kill me! She is responsible for so much pain and sadness and loss-,"

"Whoa, whoa, Bells! She was part of it yeah, but we all know who the mastermind was and it sure as shit wasn't Irina. She's got the IQ of a pigeon, she couldn't have come up with anything that original or complex on her own! For Christ's sake she didn't even realise she was being used until WE pointed it out!" Emmett argued emphatically waving his arms around like he did sometimes when he didn't understand something and it frustrated him.

"SO WHAT?" she bellowed back. "Just because she was someone's puppet I am supposed to let her off the hook? Well no fucking way! They were my friends she hurt, MY friends she killed!"

I was starting to worry about Mt. Saint Bella blowing up the house but my wife remained relaxed next to me and even a little…smug? What the hell was she up to?

"We all have done things that aren't so brilliant, Bella, you know that! What the hell do you want? A bloody battle between us and the only other coven that we know of that live-," he stood up and threw his arms up in exasperation but was never given the opportunity to finish his rebuttal. Two things happened simultaneously that prevented that from happening.

The first was that Bella balled up her fists and shook with ire as she screamed, "I WANT YOU TO GET FUCKING MAD!"

The second was a shift in the atmosphere that almost felt like some invisible force field of fury swept across the room and bowled right into Emmett. And then…all hell broke loose. Bella got her wish. Only Emmett was beyond mad, he was fucking homicidal. His eyes went pitch black and the rage that radiated from him was so strong that it damn near crippled me. I had to fight with everything I had to keep myself from being dragged under so I was left with no ability to alter his emotions in any way. Thank God for Edward's mind reading and the others quick reaction time. As soon as he heard my and Emmett's thoughts he was right in front of him, restraining him from causing damage to himself or anyone in the room. Rose practically leapt onto his back and began whispering soothing words into his ear while Carlisle assisted Edward and Esme came to see if I needed anything. Between her panic and the guys trying to contain and snarling and snapping Emmett it was like the vampire version of Jerry Springer right in our own living room.

The only one who remained unaltered was Alice. She was the sole source of calm in this whole debacle. I had never doubted Alice in all of our years together and I still didn't now, but she had some serious explaining to do. I turned to her, removing my hand from Bella's shoulder to get a slight reprieve from at least one person's anger and suddenly Emmett's anger dissipated into nothing.

His struggles ceased almost immediately and he blinked a few times as if to clear is perfect vision. Edward cursed under his breath as he released our now calm albeit confused brother while Rose and Carlisle looked at him like he had just sprouted a third arm. Esme sat next to Bella and wrapped her up like a small child in her embrace while she just sat there slack jawed, staring at Emmett in shock and slight trepidation.

Despite our ability to think faster and about more than the human mind could ever focus on at once I felt like I was reeling. I had no idea what the hell had just happened here but I DID know that Alice felt ridiculously giddy and proud.

"I'll tell you in a minute, Jazz." I rolled my eyes at her response before I had even asked her to explain anything. Witchy woman.

"What the hell bro? I knew how pissed she was just by looking at her, you didn't have to SHOW me!" Emmett growled at me from his new perch on the sofa. Rose too was glaring at me and I could feel the animosity more from her than Emmett.

"I didn't do anything of the sort, I swear. What do you think I am, suicidal?" I countered. It wasn't that I was afraid of Emmett; I could take him any day. It was Esme that terrified the shit out of me, and she would have been undeniably pissed had I been ultimately responsible for the destruction of her prized home that she had just finished redecorating.

Edward snickered and nodded in agreement as he made his way over to a very bewildered Bella. She wasn't the only one confused by the events that had just unfolded. He sat on the other side of her, taking her hand as Esme continued to stroke her hair and tell her everything would be alright.

"Well no one else it able to make me go postal like – except you baby," he added to Rose with a wink. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Until now," Alice chimed in from next to me. She wore the biggest shit-eating grin I had ever seen.

"Huh?" was all Emmett could manage he was so perplexed.

At this point Alice was practically vibrating with joy and awe that I couldn't help but chuckle as her feelings swept over me and lightened me considerably.

"Really, you all are so dense it's absurd." She huffed and rolled her eyes but inside she was so pleased that I knew she was just drawing out the suspension for fun. Hers, not ours.

"Explain, Alice. I grow tired of your games," Edward snapped.

I frowned at him and his growing irritation but said nothing because concern and even fear were what propelled him right now. I wondered if he was still being blocked by Alice or if he had seen something that still required further explanation.

"It's her gift," she answered simply as if that said it all. Edward's irritation peaked and I felt Bella's alarm before I decided it was time to intercede.

"Could you elaborate darlin'? I think she's getting nervous," I asked gently.

"Well, from what I could figure out from the visions I've been having it's complicated to say the least. She still blocks Edward but I have the feeling that something different will come out of it. It's kind of like what just happened here. It's like she adapts someone else's gift and is able to use it herself. Cool huh?" She was bouncing by the time she finished. Bella, on the other hand, looked absolutely horrified.

"You mean what happened with Emmett…him getting so pissed…was because of me?" she squeaked. Alice nodded emphatically.

"Yup! It's like you were able to project your emotions onto Emmett and make him feel the exact same way. Similar to what Jazzy does. I am curious though, could you feel what he was feeling? Or what the rest of us where feeling?"

"Uh…no, not that I am aware of. I was just so…infuriated and his lack of response incensed me. It was all I could feel and I just wanted him to get it. To feel…the same," she faded out at the end as her eyes got impossibly wide and she began to feel panic. I calmed her as much as she would allow.

"I had no idea…how did I even do that?" she gasped.

"Who knows? How does Eddie read minds? How do I see the future? It's a gift, Bella!" she said enthusiastically with a wide grin.

"So, I have a gift like Jasper?" she asked with a slight frown. She felt worried and when I chuckled in response she ducked her head in embarrassment and guilt.

"Don't feel bad darlin'. I wouldn't wish this 'gift' on anyone," I said with a laugh but inside I was dead serious. But Alice shook her head.

"Not quite. I see other things happen too. Things that have nothing to do with manipulation of emotion," she spoke for the first time with a hint of uncertainty. Bella sighed and massaged her temples.

"Alice, stop with the cryptic crap already and just tell me – us – everything," she muttered.

"Well, it's just snippets really. A conversation you and I have about you able to read Edward's mind and how he found it annoyingly inconvenient." She didn't bother to hide her smirk. "And then there was a moment where you became insanely pissed off while you and I were shopping in Chicago because a person that had been following us and hitting on you turned out to have a very violent past towards women and he had intended you to be his next victim."

Edward and I growled simultaneous but the girls just rolled their eyes and Alice continued.

"There's more moments like that, with our family, with the Denali's, and I can't pinpoint the timeframe in all of them but some are years from now. I think your gift is vast but very dependent upon one very important detail," she paused here and I knew it was for more than just dramatic effect. She was giving Bella a second to think and come up with answer on her own. And she didn't disappoint. I had figured it out about halfway through Alice's rundown of incidents involving Bella.

"It depends on the gift of the person I am with," she said without hesitation. Alice smiled but shook her head.

"Almost. Yes, it has to do with our gifts but it's more than just being around us. There was one thing that was consistent in every vision. Physical contact," she said with a small smile.

Then suddenly it made sense, and not only to me. I felt it click into place and everyone calm slightly at an explanation being provided. Even Bella had relaxed and I could tell she was trying to come to terms with her newfound ability.

"So that's why Emmett calmed down when Jasper stopped touching me." It was a statement that didn't require a response but Alice nodded anyway. Next to Bella's gradual acceptance there was a strong feeling of awe coming from Edward, but you didn't need my gift to see that. It was shining plainly in his eyes as he stared unabashedly at his mate.

"You will never cease to amaze me, love," her murmured and leaned over to brush a very soft kiss against her temple.

She smiled weakly but I felt how his words encouraged her and made her feel more at peace with herself. She gave Esme one last squeeze and then climbed into Edward's lap, solace and love the only thing that resided within her now.

"Awesome!" Emmett boomed unexpectedly making everyone jump, except Edward of course. And Alice. The pair of them irritated me sometimes.

"How can you think it's awesome? I just messed with your emotions without even realising it," she muttered with a scowl.

"You'll get it, they all do eventually. It's awesome because you can finally tell us what the hell HE'S thinking all the time! HA! Know you know what it feels like to have someone invade your head, jackass!" Emmett laughed and pointed like a twelve year old. Edward shook his head, thoroughly amused.

"Except there isn't anything that I wouldn't want Bella to know anyway, so it doesn't bother me in the least that she will now be privy to my thoughts if she so chooses," Edward lied smoothly.

I could feel the slight anxiety from him at the thought and tried to muffle my snicker but it burst from me when Bella rolled her eyes and muttered 'liar' under her breath. He looked at her with mock hurt in his eyes to which she just stuck out her tongue.

"If any of you had paid any attention to what Alice said, you would realise that it doesn't just apply to Edward. It could be whoever she chooses," Carlisle reminded us with a smirk. That shut everyone up real quick. Except Rose of course.

"No touching Edward when you're around me," she said with a glare she didn't mean and a smirk she couldn't conceal. Bella laughed.

"Even if I read your mind, I promise on the binds of sisterhood to keep it to myself. Girl power," Bella joked and raised her fist. Rose rolled her eyes and snorted indelicately but reached across and bumped her fist with Bella's.

"So how do I control it and use it when I want instead of going all psycho puppet master on those around me?" Bella turned to Alice with a million questions lighting her eyes but I could tell by the hesitancy in my girl that she had none.

"The way all of us learned to hone our abilities. You have to practice and it just takes time," Alice offered kindly and shrugged.

"Well, it's a good thing we have plenty of that," Bella remarked with a slight frown. Her frustration was back.

"We'll help you darlin'. Me and Edward and the mighty pixie here, we've managed to tame our talents and you will too," I said soothingly. The words had the desired effect as she relaxed again and nodded with a smile.

"Oh!" Alice gasped suddenly and froze beside me. Her eyes went wide and faraway as a vision took hold of her. Edward stiffened next to Bella and then grumbled a curse under his breath.

"What?" Bella asked as she looked between Alice and Edward.

"Change of plans. Apparently they decided to cut their hunting trip short and come see us right away. The Denali's will arrive within the hour," he said curtly.

Bella tensed and I felt her anger well up all over again. I looked cautiously over at Alice who smiled a little and nodded at me. A wave of calm settled over Bella before I leaned forward and placed both my hands on her shoulders to intensify the effect. She relaxed immediately and sagged into Edward's side. He nodded at me in thanks before wrapping both arms around her and leaning in to whisper softly in her ear.

"It will be fine love, I promise. Alice hasn't seen anything that would cause alarm," Edward assured her.

"Yeah Bells, we got your back no matter what. If you want to take her apart a few times then I will help you. I will even bury parts of her miles apart so it takes longer to reassemble the bitch if it makes you feel better," Emmett offered with a very serious gleam in his eye. The concept of payback was invented by Emmett McCarty.

"Thanks, Em. I'll let you know if I need anything," Bella whispered as she tried to keep control over her emotions.

The next hour was tense to say the least. Not only did I have Bella's continual emotional rollercoaster but Esme's maternal side had kicked in full force along with Rose's sisterly devotion and Edward's undying protectiveness of his mate. I had to leave the house twice just so I could sort out which feelings were mine and which belonged to someone else. And I knew it was only going to get worse when the Denali's arrived.

Five minutes before Alice said they would be there we all went outside and waited in front of the house. I secretly wondered if Alice saw someone getting too worked up to control his or her strength and breaking something beloved of Esme's. We stood in pairs, making a small arc in front of the house. Bella and Edward stood between Alice and I and Carlisle and Esme with Rose and Emmett on our other side.

Carmen and Eleazar came first, hand in hand with nervousness, uncertainty, and sorrow wrapped around them like a tight blanket. Carlisle stepped forward first and though I had expected Esme to join him in greeting our old friends but when she didn't budge from Bella's side I could tell that come hell or high water Esme would protect Bella to the death, without hesitation.

"Hello old friend," Carlisle said kindly as he reached forward to embrace Eleazar.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you, even if it's under such deplorably circumstances," he replied with a small smile.

"We can't even begin to tell you…" Carmen began before her voice wavered and she placed a delicate hand over her mouth. Her eyes went immediately to Bella and her breath caught.

Without any regard for her personal safety she glided up to us and stopped directly in front of our little cluster, pain, shame, and regret apparent on her lovely features. What she showed on the outside was entirely congruent to the turmoil that she felt within and I, for one, appreciated her honestly. From the way that Edward relaxed his stance I could tell that he felt the same.

"Isabella," she said with her Latin accent caressing her name sadly, "please allow me to extend our deepest and most heartfelt apologies. Had we been informed of Irina's decisions, of her intentions, I can assure you that all of us, her sisters included, would have done everything in our power to stop her and to warn you. I know it was your intention to join us in this life in order to stay with your wonderful mate here, but I never would have wanted your decision taken from you in such a way. I am truly, deeply sorry for what you had to endure and all of those you lost."

Bella was immediately moved and it was hard not to be given the level of sincerity Carmen exuded. She nodded her head slowly and then stepped forward, away from Edward and Esme ever so slightly.

"I appreciate your apology. I hold nothing against you or Eleazar. I have heard so much about you both and am so glad to finally meet you," she said kindly and leaned forward to embrace Carmen.

Everyone, me included, was in awe of Bella at that moment. She was handling this far better than we had ever anticipated – except maybe Alice – and the kindness that poured out of her was so deep that we were all choked up by it. Emmett most of all. What could I say, the guy was a pansy. When she stepped back Carlisle and Eleazar had joined us and Bella extended the same greeting to him as well. She then took a deep breath and turned towards the treeline they had emerged from.

"I know you are there, Irina. You may as well come out and face me," Bella said with a strong but calm voice. There was no anger in her, just determination. Edward on the other hand needed a bit of assistance in keeping him from pouncing the minute the sisters emerged from the woods.

They were the picture of contrition with Irina looking and feeling so guilty and desolate that my family and I all felt a twang of pity for her. She looked so broken and her sisters were practically attached at her hips in their show of support. They stopped a few feet behind Carmen and Eleazar and I was hit with the overwhelming feelings of sorrow, fear, and above all, desperation.

Irina stepped forward looking at the snow covered ground with her hands trembling slightly and stopped directly before Bella. When she looked up into her face her lower lip was trembling and there was so much sorrow there that I felt it seep through Bella and cause her to step back slightly.

"Bella, I am so sorry. For all the people who were hurt because of our plot, for all the fear and damage I helped to cause, for being part of a plot that was ultimately not about you in the long run at all. I can't even begin to tell you how much I regret everything, not that I would expect it to matter. When I realised…what Maria…what was really going on…I want you to know that I was so, so wrong." She turned to me and pleaded with me in her eyes and her emotions. "I can't even begin to express how sorry I am. I let myself get carried away by my grief over Laurent and…well, there is no excuse. If you never want to see me again, I will respect your wishes and my sisters and I will leave you in peace. You won't ever have to see us again unless you choose to. But if…if you can find it in your heart to ever forgive me…all of you…then I will spend the rest of my existence proving myself loyal to your family."

I could feel Esme and Carlisle moved by her words, but there was uncertainty and indecision in Bella. She looked straight at Irina for a long time and never flinched under the stares of her surrounding family or ours. But then to my utmost surprise she turned to me and raised her eyebrows.

"This was more about you than it was about me. What do you think?" she asked before biting her lower lip nervously. I could tell making such an important decision was too much for her and uncomfortable.

But I never had a chance to answer her. In the moment that I began to consider our options we all were hit with a very distinctive scent that was carried on the strong southerly gusts. Edward stiffened and muttered a very colorful string of expletives under his breath that caused Bella to turn around and look at him with her eyebrows raised.

"What is that…" she started to say before her head whipped around and the sound of someone loudly crashing through the trees and five separate heartbeats. Her jaw dropped when the owner of all that racket stepped into the sunlight directly in front of the treeline.

* * *

><p><strong>So who likes my twist on Bella's gift? It gets better, trust me ;-)<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**SM owns all. This is just how I saw it happening :-)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Bella's POV

"Seth?" I almost couldn't believe my infallible eyes when a denim clad, shirtless boy – well, man now – looked up at me and grinned.

"Hey Bella! Wow, look at you! You look, well…like a vampire, but great all the same. How the hell are you?" He was smiling so widely I thought his face might crack in half and immediately felt myself beaming back at his enthusiasm and genuine warmth. Seth always had been a total sweetheart.

"I'm great Seth. It's so good to see you," I replied with a small laugh and unconsciously took a step towards my old friend. Then I remembered that he might not receive me as well as he used to and halted to a stop.

But there was no hesitation on his part. He bounded the few feet still between us and swept me up into a monster hug – er, no pun intended. I laughed loudly as he swung me around in a circle before placing me back on my feet in front of him. We were still grinning like a couple of idiots when he looked over my head and gave a wave.

"Hi Edward, long time no see," he called jovially.

I looked back to see Edward smile in response while he approached us. He held out his hand and shook Seth's cordially. I guess a hug would have crossed some sort of man line or something.

"Seth, your timing couldn't be better," Edward motioned over his shoulder with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yeah, we figured that out when we caught their scent. I knew that the blonde had joined forces with us during the final showdown where Bella was…um…attacked," he paused and ducked his head sheepishly but Edward merely shook his head and smiled so he continued. I guessed that whatever he thought wasn't too offensive or Edward would have reacted differently. "But we thought it would be best to track them up here and listen to what their intentions were before barging in."

"Wise idea," Eleazar muttered from behind us but Seth ignored him.

"I think everyone here will be thankful with the information you have for us. I for one can't begin to thank you enough," Edward's voice tightened at the end and I turned to see deep emotion burning in his amber eyes.

Sick of being on the outside of whatever inner conversation Edward was privy to I decided to try my hand at my newfound talent. I reached over and took Edward's hand firmly in mine while concentrating on Seth.

_"…not sure if this is the best time to tell her…"_

His voice faded in and out like a distant radio station but without the static. I narrowed my eyes in extreme focus and tried again.

_"…uh…why's she glaring at me?"_

I snickered and shook my head. "I'm not glaring at you."

Edward and Seth both whipped around to gape at me. Edward, I could tell from the way his eyes shone, was beyond impressed and very proud that I had managed to channel my talent and focus it. Seth just looked shocked.

"Whoa! You can read minds, too?" Seth practically shouted while a smile lit up his face.

I ducked my head and thanked my lucky stars that I was no longer capable of blushing.

"Well, sort of. It's complicated," I murmured.

I wasn't sure how much I wanted those outside the family to know about my gift. But something told me by the way that Carlisle and Eleazar where hurriedly whispering back and forth about how fascinating I was that it wouldn't be a secret for much longer.

"You won't know until you try," Edward suddenly spoke towards the woods with a smirk.

I looked off in the direction to which he spoke and heard as several more sets of feet, two animals – wolves – and two human, advance through the trees and brush. I hadn't realised that I had held my breath until four more bodies came into sight. Sam and Jacob broke through the trees in human form while two wolves that I instantly recognised as Paul and Leah flanked them on the perimeter. They weren't hostile in any way but it was an uncomfortable silence that enveloped the small clearing with so many supernatural creatures sharing the space. It took me a second to see the burlap sack that Jacob carried at his side that bulged with some unknown contents. I suddenly found myself wishing for x-ray vision.

_Picky, picky! Next you'll be wishing you could fly. Why can't you ever be satisfied with what you've got?_

I tuned out my inner chastisement and turned to look solely at Jacob. I wasn't quite sure what I should be feeling at that moment. This boy – man – had been my port in the worst storm of my life. He was my sun, my Jacob. But then he became an angry, bitter, controlling shadow of his formal self and had hurt me so deeply with his vicious words and actions that I hadn't ever thought I would be able to look at him again without feeling that hurt and anger that he had evoked so strongly. But here he was standing only a few feet away and I couldn't find it in myself to be angry anymore. I wasn't drawn to him like I had been as a human but I still felt a deep affection for him as the friend who had saved me time and time again. So when he finally lifted his dark eyes to meet mine I offered him a warm smile. All wasn't forgiven, not by a long shot, but this was a step I was willing to take if he was.

"Hey Bells, you look…good." He smiled back cautiously. I briefly considered trying to read his mind but upon remembering how much it bugged him when Edward did it I thought it would be more polite to let him have his privacy. Plus, I wasn't sure if I would appreciate what he was thinking.

"Thanks Jake, the mountain air does wonders for the skin," I teased lightly. He snorted and shook his head. It was a start.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are you all doing here? How did you even know where to find me?" I asked with genuine curiosity. I knew there was something going on and that Edward had already figured it out from hearing it in their thoughts, but I was still in the dark with everyone else. The only thing that kept me from panicking was the Edward was right next to me exuding nothing but calmness and gratitude.

"Charlie told us where to find you. We said we were going on a camping trip up here and wanted to look you up. He's spoken to you every week for the last three years over that Skype thingy you two do but this was the first time we knew of him having an actual address," Jake replied with a role of his eyes.

_Looks like he still hates modern technology. Good to know some things never change._

"Ok, that answers the second question I asked. And considering what went down the last time we were all together I am surprised not one member of my family has tried to level you yet-," I started to say when Emmett interrupted me.

"Just say the word baby girl. I'd love to take the dog out," he growled menacingly from behind me. Leah gave a similar growl from behind Jake and for a moment everyone went stone still.

"I think we should all just focus on the here and now, love. Jacob, I know you have something that you would very much like to say and show to my wife. Please," Edward nodded his head and gave him a small smile.

Jake sighed and nodded once before glancing back at Leah who continued to stand directly behind his shoulder.

"You might want to back up, doll," he whispered.

I instantly wondered about the term of endearment and the slight twinkle in his eye when he addressed her but shoved the questions aside when he pulled at the strings of the sack and upended its contents into the snow at his feet. I stiffened instantly and then hissed. It was Maria's severed head.

"It's alright, love," Edward murmured against my temple while he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his side comfortingly.

"How…how did you do this? When did this happen? What exactly…just…" I almost couldn't wrap my mind around what was right in front of me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I had considered the idea of one day hunting this sadistic bitch down and making her pay for all the pain, agony, and destruction she caused back in Washington. Alice and I had discussed it several times since she was right there with me on wanting to seek revenge. You don't mess with someone's mate and expect to just walk away. I understood that now. Anyone who ever looked cross eyed at Edward would be reduced to a pile of ash before they could blink.

"Easy, Bells. I will tell you everything but first I think you need to deal with the Kumbaya moment we interrupted," he said with a nod towards the Denali's.

I turned back to Irina to see that she had shrunk back to hide behind her family. I briefly considered whether or not the wolves would want to carve a little payback out of her for their lost members and loved ones. I had no idea if Irina was even the one who had killed any of the wolves or their families but it suddenly occurred to me that it might not matter. She was part of it and that was most likely enough to justify adding her to Maria's remains.

"There aren't going to be any issues…are there Jake?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to be the one who started anything but I wasn't going to assume everything was all hunky dory either.

"We've already had this discussion. Her scent wasn't on any of the bodies we found even though it was…around," he ground out with a small glare in her direction. Her sisters hissed in unison but he simply rolled his eyes.

"Hiss all you want, but it doesn't change what she was involved in," Jake snapped before I watched him consciously reign his temper back in.

Leah inched a bit closer to him and the proximity seemed to calm him further, reinforcing my assumption that something had definitely shifted between them since the last time we had spoken.

"We aren't here to make any trouble for you or your friends, Carlisle," Sam offered reassuringly. Carlisle nodded in appreciation.

"We didn't realise that they would be here," Seth explained while motioning to the other five vampires in our midst. "We had hoped to see Bella and Edward and…well, Jake really wanted you to know that you didn't have to worry about _that_ anymore." He jerked his head to the grotesque head that still lay in the snow.

I smiled at him. He still seemed so very young even though he resembled the others much more now than he had when he first joined the pack. Gone was the gawky teenage boy that was at least a few inches shorter than the rest; he was now easily as tall as Jacob with a build that rivalled Sam. But his eyes still held the same twinkle; a mixture of mischief and kindness that had always endeared me to him.

I realised when I looked over the group of us that there was a considerable amount of discomfort. The Denali's weren't happy with the presence of the wolves, and they were less than thrilled with their close proximity to one of vampires responsible for the deaths of so many of their loved ones. I decided a little separation was more than called for and probably very necessary to maintain what little peace there was.

"Emmett, could you take Jake, Sam, and the rest to Edward's and my house? If you all would please give us a few minutes we can join you soon," I asked with the hope plain on my face than no one would be insulted.

Thankfully, they all just nodded and trod off after Em and Rose, who I knew wouldn't leave her mate alone with a pack of wolves no matter how strong a treaty we had. I then turned my attention back to Jasper.

"You never did answer my question," I said. "This should be your decision as much as mine."

Jasper was quiet for a few minutes, a pensive look marred his features until he sighed and shook his head. When he met my eyes again I didn't even need him to speak to understand what was going on for him.

Since I had woken up Jazz and I had become very close. We had a bond that had been forged in the worst way but with the best possible outcome. I had always wanted an older brother, ever since I was a little girl, and while I had considered that roll to have been filled by Emmett when Edward and I had gotten together, I now held a very special spot for Jasper. He was a brother to me in every sense of the word; we were created by the same person and that provided a connection that the Cullen's – even Alice – understood.

We'd spent a lot of time together during my first year. He did everything he could to make it more bearable for me and to help me control myself whenever I struggled with the overwhelming emotions that coursed through me on a regular basis. It was during that time that I had really begun to understand him and read him like one of my worn and trusty novels. It was very different than the connection that he and Alice shared, but it was deep and meaningful in a familial way.

"I know that you came all this way to see us and we really appreciate it, but I'm afraid we are going to need some time," I tried to sound diplomatic as I spoke to Irina and the others but there was something off in my voice that even I recognised. A sort of animosity that I hadn't realised still resided within me. I was a little startled by it and it must have showed.

Carmen and Eleazar looked appropriately abashed but nodded solemnly. When the sisters made no acknowledgement of my request I let my curiosity get the best of me and focused in on them when I felt Edward tighten his grip on my hand ever so slightly.

_"…I can see this is hard for her…no shame in taking some time…"_

_ "…never should have let myself get so carried away with Maria. It's no wonder I haven't found a mate yet…"_

_ "…so the little mouse has a voice after all…never will understand why Edward chose her over me…maybe he'll change his mind…"_

My reaction to Tanya's vile thoughts was instant and uncontrollable. I placed myself in front of Edward and fell into a crouch; a deep, threatening growl emitted from my bared teeth. Shock registered on her face momentarily before she slipped on a mask of indifference and glanced down at her nails.

"Put a leash on your-" she started to say before Jasper's snarl cut her off.

"You are out of line, Tanya. If you don't want to upset my wife, try to keep your thoughts a little more clean," Edward chastised firmly.

Kate and Irina frowned at their sister while Carmen looked horrified and Eleazar contrite. Tanya managed a small, fake smile while she bit out a 'sorry'. I was not appeased in the least but eased out of my crouch to lean back into Edward's open arms. He wrapped himself tightly around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, peppering little kisses on my neck, cheek, and shoulder. It was meant to distract me but this was probably the one time it wasn't as effective as his affections usually did.

"I think we will take our leave of you," Eleazar turned to Carlisle and offered his hands. Carlisle grasped them both and smiled genuinely.

"Go well, friends. We will be in touch soon," he said with a kind reassurance that we had all come to expect from him in moments such as these.

Esme said her goodbyes and we stood there and watched as the Denali's took off into the woods from which they came. Watching them leave gave me a feeling of uncertainty that didn't sit well. Irina had come looking for forgiveness for her actions and what they had led to, and I could tell that she was sincere and very genuine in her remorse. But it wasn't only me that had been in danger. It wasn't even me that was the real target. I turned back to Jasper.

"Do you want to discuss this now, or should we go talk to the pack and see just how in the hell they managed to locate and kill Maria?" I asked him.

"Let's confer with our furry friends, then you and I can go for a hunt and discuss our options," Jasper said decisively. I nodded and led the way back to my cabin.

Leah and Paul had changed form and stood uncomfortably outside the open front door. She grimaced when she saw us coming but Paul simply gave a slight nod before ducking under the doorframe and into the house. He emerged a second later with the rest of the back, plus Em and Rose, right behind him. To tell the truth I had been a little surprised that Rose had been inside the cottage with so many wolves but then I realised it was once again because of Emmett and his insistence on being at the center of everything.

"Are your…friends gone?" Jake stumbled over the word and I could tell it left a bad taste in his mouth. I couldn't really hold it against him so I didn't comment, I simply nodded.

"Who killed Maria?" Alice blurted out from behind me in a much unexpected show of impatience. We were all a bit taken aback by her sudden and uncharacteristic outburst but Jake recovered quickly and raised his head just a little higher.

"I did. Well, I delivered the final death blow, but it was a joint effort. Both packs got together and we had her surrounded. There was no escape for her or the two newborns she had just created," he said with a pride I hadn't seen him wear in a very long time.

There was a long pause before Alice crossed the small distance between our group and theirs and threw her arms around Jake's waist in a tight hug. We were all frozen, stunned by her reaction. I saw Leah shift a little closer to Jake with a warring look of disgust and angst on her face. Jacob bent down a little and hugged her back very briefly before stepping back out of her embrace. Alice didn't look the slightest bit offended as she beamed up at him and returned to Jasper's side.

"How…I mean, what exactly happened. Were you tracking her? Why would you all go after her like that? Were you afraid she would come back to hurt more of you?" I was confused. I knew they were meant to safeguard their tribe and the pack but I didn't think that included chasing down rogue vampires. Then something occurred to me that I hadn't yet addressed.

"You said both packs. There are two now?" I asked, not sure what this new detail meant. Jake and Sam both nodded but it was Seth who answered.

"When Jake went against Sam's orders to leave you alone he broke away from the pack. He was meant to be the alpha, you know, before he gave it to Sam. So he finally took his rightful place as alpha of his own pack. Only at the time none of us would go with him because…well, he was being an ass. It wasn't until he showed up to save you, Leah, Claire, and Emily that something changed in him for good." The way Seth grinned at Jake made everything click into place for me at once.

"You imprinted," I breathed and then turned to look at the one who changed him. "On Leah."

Jake was positively glowing when he looked at her and for a brief moment the connection between them was unguarded, showing just how much she adored him as well. Seth and Paul snickered but they ignored them and Jake turned back to me.

"It's a bit more entertaining than that. They imprinted on each other. It makes sense really, what with our bloodlines and Jake's lineage. They were perfect for each other," Seth chuckled. But I was confused.

"But, why did it take so long for it to happen? Why didn't this happen after Jake first became a wolf?" I wasn't sure of the technicalities of imprinting but the others had done it relatively soon after their changes.

"No one knows for sure. We have a theory that Leah had to imprint on the true alpha and next Chief, and Jake had to accept his destiny before he could imprint on her in return," Sam reasoned with a small smile.

I could only guess how much this was a relief to him. He had suffered from the guilt of breaking her heart and his promises to her when he imprinted on Emily and it was made even worse when she changed and became part of the pack. I was thankful on his behalf that neither of them had to feel that sort of anguish any longer. I knew all too well what it was like to lose someone you love, even if it was only for a short period of time.

"Congratulations," I said to them both sincerely. Jake smiled widely and Leah even managed an expression that was minimally hostile. Progress.

"Should we head inside and you can tell us everything?" I offered, knowing that it would be cramped quarters with all eleven of us in that small cottage but not wanting to impose on Esme and Carlisle by offering to use their much larger living room. Plus I was certain that Rose would complain about the smell for months.

"How about you and I take a walk, Bells? There are a few things I wanted to say to you that are long overdue," Jake said hopefully but with a look of true regret. I glanced up at Edward, who smiled encouragingly, before I nodded and lead him towards the wooded area I usually hunted in that surrounded our cottage.

We walked in amicable silence for a while, neither willing to be the first to speak, until we got to a small stream that I frequented when I needed some time out to think or just wanted somewhere peaceful to read. There was a fallen tree that rested near the banks of the creek that was lightly dusted with snow, but otherwise a perfectly good spot to sit. It reminded me a little of the times we would walk along First beach and sit on the old driftwood tree that laid there.

"Bella, before we talk about anything else, I need to say how sorry I am. I was such a dick. It was inexcusable. Seriously, I'm half considering let you take your best shot since this time I know it won't break any bones. In fact, you should just do it. Or tell Edward to. I know he must be itching to take a crack at me. I would be if it was me. How did you manage to keep him from killing me? I mean seriously, Bells…" he trailed off when my laughter became loud enough that it drowned out his words. He frowned at me and shook his head. I tried to reign myself in a bit.

"I'm not laughing at you, Jake. Well, yeah, actually I am. Yes, you were a dick. Yes, it was inexcusable and yes, Edward really wanted to kill you. He wasn't the only one. Between you and me I think that Emmett was closer to snapping your neck like a twig since he is from a different time and is far less diplomatic than Edward," I joked. He turned to face and me and grabbed my shoulders, his expression serious.

"Are you happy, Bells? I mean, do you regret your choices and your…life?" he stumbled a bit on the last word but I knew he was really trying to make amends.

"Yes, Jake. I am really, truly, ecstatically happy. And no, I don't regret anything. Even how I was changed. I've had some time to really think about what it means that Maria was the one who ultimately turned me into someone that I had already committed myself to becoming. It gave me a connection with Jasper that he had lacked within our family up until now. He's like the brother I never thought I'd have and I can't regret that. It also made it so that I got what I so desperately wanted, but the Cullen's didn't break the treaty in any way. That was so important to me, for you all to keep your peace and make it possible for us to co-exist. I got everything I wanted and now it looks like you and I might actually be able to be friends again…in time," I added in the end.

I was grateful to him for his apology and for destroying someone that had been out to tear apart those I loved, but there was still a wound within me that wasn't going to be healed with just a few words and an admittedly grand gesture. I could tell that he sensed this and nodded his acquiescence, albeit slightly begrudgingly. I decided to change to a subject that would make things far less awkward for us.

"So tell me what happened with Maria. And spare no details, Jake. I want to know exactly what happened to that evil bitch until she took her last breath."


	31. Chapter 31

**This was originally part of chapter 30, but that made it so long I decided to split them. I figured two shorter chapters was better than one epically long one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Bella's POV

"What exactly do you want to hear, Bells? How we spent six months hunting her down once we'd gotten a whiff of her stink near our boundaries again? How we tracked her up here and burned her not 30 miles from your doorstep? Seriously, did you not know she was hunting you down again? At least this time she was alone and hadn't made yet another group of psycho harpies to rip more loved ones apart…" Jake rambled until he noticed that I had gotten that dazed look I used to don when I was human.

"Sorry," he muttered and kicked at some exposed stones that were only partially frozen over. "I thought your new super brain would be able to keep up."

I grimaced and smacked him on the arm. There was nothing wrong with my brain, even when I was human. In fact, I recalled having to slow things down for him to understand several times when I was explaining things.

"Ow, damn Bella," he hissed and rubbed his arm. I smirked.

"Not so breakable anymore," I teased while I recalled the last time I had hit him and what had resulted. No more broken hands for me.

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled and eyed me warily before we continued walking slowly through the woods.

"To answer your questions, yes I want to know how you hunted her, but no, I didn't realise she was so close to us again. I'll have to ask Alice why she didn't see her coming," I mused to myself at the end.

Jake snorted and rolled his eyes. I knew he didn't like being reminded of our 'gifts' but it was just something he would have to grow accustomed to if he spent any time around me. There was some niggling feeling in the pit of my stomach though that told me this would be the last time I saw Jake for a very long time, if not ever. I pushed the feeling aside and continued to focus on the topic at hand.

"How do you know she was after us again? She could have just been passing through the area. There aren't many people up here so it's easier for nomads to hunt without the increased risk of being discovered or suspected." I stopped talking when I saw his face screw up in disgust. Irritated and offended, I rounded on him and poked him directly in the center of his chest.

"HEY! Did I make faces or judge you when you told me about turning into a giant dog? Or when you explained why Quil imprinted on a toddler? NO! So do me the same courtesy and try to keep your feelings to yourself!" I snapped.

He initially looked quite sheepish before his contrition morphed into mischief. He stepped towards me and brushed my hair over my shoulder with a sort of smirk on his face.

"Still the same old Bella under all the frozen rock," he teased with a glint of humor in his eyes. I scoffed at his description of me but didn't bother to argue. It was a comparison that I used to make when I was still human.

"Still the same old Jake under all that mangy fur," I retorted with a grin.

"Hey, I do NOT have mange," he bristled but then dissolved into quiet laughter. He sighed.

"We caught her scent about six months ago. It was right around the house your…family…used to occupy. Sam was immediately on the defensive but there were those of us who wanted to do more than just sit around and wait for that frigid bitch to just start picking us off one by one again. I have my own pack now, you see," he provided rather proudly.

"Besides Leah, who else is in it?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Seth, of course, and Quil. Paul stayed with Sam and there were a few who just joined up with him as well. Fine by me though, I never wanted a pack of my own anyway," he added with a wry grin.

"So, you all went looking for her? And tracked her up here?" I asked.

"The short answer to that is yes. We had to chase her around the northwest for a few months and eventually followed her up here. I think she might have been waiting until you least expected her to show up again. She kept to the northern states that were only a few days run from here." Jake walked over and sat on a large rock that jutted out of a snowy bank near a small frozen stream.

"We cornered her outside this small village and managed to corral her into an old logging mill. She screamed at us for about an hour before Leah ripped her head off," he said plainly.

"What did she say?" I hedged. I wasn't quite sure I really wanted to know. Jake fidgeted uncomfortably which only added to my initial apprehension.

"She didn't plead for her life or anything. She just…she kept telling us how she had killed the others. Little disgusting details, like how they cried, what their blood smelled like as it coated the walls or ground. How much she enjoyed the deaths she delivered as well as hearing us mourn the ones her friends did," he sneered.

"Speaking of which, what's going to happen to the blonde vamp that was here? Are you letting her get away with her part in what happened? It was your neck she was after you know," he nodded towards me and crossed his arms over his chest in that "I know best" stance I had grown accustomed to during our time together as friends.

"I am aware of that," I answered back with a grimace. I sighed. "Honestly, I haven't decided what to do about Irina yet. I was going to talk to Jasper about it after you and the rest of the pack left."

"Somehow I don't see you dealing out the kind of punishment she deserves. You always were too forgiving," he said somewhat bitterly. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Funny how you weren't bothered by that when YOU were the one who was on the receiving end of that particular trait," I spat.

"Yeah, well…" was his brilliant reply. I decided to change the subject back to what had brought him all the way to Alaska but he beat me to it. I guess he didn't want to argue anymore either.

"You really didn't know that she was headed this way?" he asked sceptically.

"I already told you, no. Don't you think we would have taken care of her far before your furry butt showed up?" I teased and nudged him gently with my elbow. He snorted.

"Yeah, I am sure Edward would have gone a bit ape shit after what she did to you," he grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No," I shook my head. "Not Edward, Rosalie. Although he would have been hot on her heels."

It was true. No one, and I mean no one, was angrier about how I was changed than Rosalie. She had never really supported my idea to choose this life, but at least she respected that it was my choice and that I was going to do it my way. When Maria took that choice from me, Rose was beyond incensed. Jasper and Edward were mad and upset, but Rose was downright homicidal. My first year is full of memories of her talking about nothing else except hunting down Maria and reducing her to a pile of ash. It made me feel connected to her in a way I never thought possible. Sure, it may not have been the healthiest way to form a sisterly bond, but with Rose I wasn't going to be picky.

"Yeah, how is Frosty the Snow Bitch? She still treating you like the stray she can't shake?" he asked and kicked a small stone with his bare foot, dislodging it from ice and snow. I snorted at his comparison.

"Really, Jake? A pet reference coming from you is just laughable," I retorted drily. He snickered.

"I just meant that she didn't exactly warm to you and the last time we really talked you two still weren't bosom buddies," he explained with a small shrug of his giant shoulders. I mimicked his motion and shook my head.

"We sorted things out. She's been great actually. We're not as close as Alice and I, but we're getting there." I stopped walking and turned to look at him in the eyes. "I'm doing really well, Jake. You have nothing to worry about anymore. No one can hurt me, I am not in any danger, and I am truly happy now. Honest."

"No regrets then?" he asked with genuine concern. I smiled and shook my head.

"None." I had missed this. Being just Jake and Bella. But I know it wasn't going to last. It couldn't. Not anymore.

We walked around and talked for a few more hours about everything. He and Leah, Dad and Sue Clearwater, Jake's pack, Sam's pack, and eventually Edward and I. It was nice, no fighting, no faces, no judgement. It felt the way I had always wanted it to feel between us. When we came full circle and the cabin came into view I knew it was time. I reached up and gave him a tight hug, careful not to hurt him – I know, ironic, right? – and then said my goodbyes to the rest of them. I felt just a twinge of sadness as the packs phased and ran off into the darkening woods, heading back to Forks and a life I didn't have anymore. But it was fleeting and was quickly replaced by such happiness and contentment that I couldn't contain my face splitting grin. Jake and I had parted on good terms, all of us had, and I knew if it ever came down to it we would be able to work well with each other in the future. I just hoped that day never came since it would mean that there was once again danger looming around people that I loved and cared about.

We all settled into the great room in the big house for a family meeting of sorts, only this one was far more relaxed than previous ones I had attended. It was as if this dark cloud had lifted from us, knowing that Maria was well and truly gone and no longer a threat to anyone. Alice could barely contain her relief and her lovely face was a mask of peace I hadn't seen her wear in a very long time.

"I hardly know what to do with myself. There's always been some sort of danger looming in the distance; we've never been able to just relax," Esme sighed dreamily as she leaned back onto Carlisle's chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her hair.

"Well, I can go out and pick a fight with someone if you like. Keep things exciting!" Emmett clapped his hands and rubbed them together with a mischievous grin. Rose said nothing, she just silently smacked him upside the back of his head.

"OW! Baby, I was just kidding," he grumbled while rubbing the sore spot. I snickered.

"Well, I hate to disrupt the peace so quickly, but there is the matter of Irina that needs to be discussed," Jasper said quietly.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about all that alone if that's alright?" I looked around at everyone to see if there were any objections. There weren't any. In fact, Alice grinned broadly at me so I assumed our little talk would go well.

"Fine by me darlin'. I'm in the mood for a hunt anyway," Jasper shrugged and kissed Alice on the cheek before wandering off towards the path Jacob and I had just come from.

I followed him silently for a few miles before we came across one of my favorite places. It was a small pond in a clearing of the woods. In the spring, the surrounding area was like a Renoir, full of colorful flowers, lush and green. It was the textbook definition of peaceful as far as I was concerned and it reminded me of the meadow back in Forks. Since there was still snow on the ground the place had a winter wonderland look about it. The pond was frozen over and icicles dripped from the branches of the surrounding evergreens.

"I can feel your apprehension. Why do you just come out and say whatever it is that's got you all a twitter," Jazz teased lightly while he pulled twigs out of his hair.

"It's Irina. I'm not really sure what to do about her. I know she's part of Denali's and they are your family, but she's just…she's caused so much pain, and for what? Revenge? I realise she was duped by Maria in a way, but still, she knew that she was hurting people." My voice had gotten louder and louder until I realised I was shouting. It wasn't until that moment that I discovered just how angry I really was with her. When I looked up at Jasper I saw him wearing his pensive look.

"She is considered to be family, but you have to remember that I am only part of the Cullen clan because of Alice. Well, and now you," he added with a small smile which I quickly returned.

"What do you think should happen to her?" I was truly curious, knowing how he always looked at the most logical and strategic side of things before laying out a plan.

"That shouldn't just be my decision alone. And it shouldn't belong to just you either. I know she was trying to hurt you and that you were a target in their agenda, but you have to understand that she was being guided by Maria. You have no idea how powerful she was, how much influence she could have over someone." He shook his head slowly before continuing.

"I've known Irina for some time now and I can honestly say that I never would have expected this from her. She was always a very even tempered person and she was full of humor. But now…I just get a reading of extreme sadness and pain from her, mixed with huge doses of guilt and remorse. If it were possible for a vampire to be suicidal, really suicidal, she would be a prime candidate."

I frowned as I felt my own guilt bubble up inside me, along with an overwhelming sense of pity for the woman who had helped cause so much trouble. Jasper chuckled drily and shook his head, probably not at all surprised by the turn of my emotions. For some reason it just annoyed me.

"So what? That means she gets a free pass. 'No hard feelings, Irina. It's not like you helped to practically decimate half of the Quileute tribe.' Oh wait!" I smacked my forehead with the heel of my hand and gave Jasper my best 'duh' look. He chuckled again.

"Good to know your propensity for forgiving supernatural creatures actually does have limits," he joked. I glowered at him.

"Of course I have limits, and eating my friends or targeting my father are definitely on that list!" I shouted. His smile faded.

"Dually noted," he murmured and then looked out over the pond. "So what do you propose then, Bella? What do you think would be a fitting punishment for Irina?"

I sighed and shook my head. Therein lay the problem. I didn't want to be the one to dole out punishments. I didn't think it was my decision or my choice alone, but I wasn't sure the others could be as objective as Jasper given that he and I were so intertwined with the whole situation. But maybe there was something to be said for our lack of objectivity as well.

"That's just it. I don't know any more than you do. Part of me wants to see her get the same as Maria, but then I know how much that would hurt her family. But then, I see the families of pack and how much they were hurt and it just makes me so damned sad and angry all over again! ARGH! This is so frustrating!" I stamped my feet and ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

"I can feel that, and I am pretty sure that I would be right there with you if Maria were still alive," Jasper consoled with a grim expression. I snorted.

"You would be more than just frustrated, Jasper. You would have had to contain the homicidal little pixie that wouldn't rest until she had reduced Maria to a pile of ash," I informed him wryly. I would have helped her.

"Yes, you are one hundred percent right about that," he agreed with a sombre nod.

"I want to forgive her, Jasper. I want to go off with our family and go to college, live my long, long life with Edward and the rest of you and just put it all behind me. But something is stopping me. I feel like we are missing something here. Like there is some element that we have overlooked." I bit my lip in irritation.

"You are very conflicted about this Bella and I don't think now would be the best time for you to even consider what you want to do. Look, you want my advice? Give it some time. It's not like it's anything we are short on." He smiled knowingly.

I smiled gratefully when I felt calm wash over me. He wasn't trying to supress my feelings, just make it so I could think around them. I had gotten close enough to him since my change to know that his interventions weren't about his discomfort with others' emotions. It was his way of comforting people, giving them a reprieve it that's what he knew they would want.

"What do you want to do?" I asked again.

"I want to wait until you are ready to make a decision. You have to understand that now that Maria is out of the equation I have limited interest in what happens next. Don't get me wrong, I am not saying that the part Irina played wasn't significant, but Maria was the mastermind behind it all and I know above anyone else what it's like to be caught in her web. I don't feel like Irina should get a free pass for her part, but I also don't think that decision should be mine to make. It's yours, Bella. Make it only when you are ready."

He was right, of course. Maria was the instigator and the she was the one who wanted Jasper, not Irina. And I saw the logic in waiting to make a decision. I also agreed that we should consult the others and at least find out how they felt, what they thought. Before I had to chance to voice my thoughts Alice came bounding through the trees.

"I know I'm not interrupting since you have already made your decision, but you both need to come back now. We have a little situation to discuss."

I could tell she was being purposefully vague and almost called her out on it, but something about the nervous way she kept looking back towards the house made the comment stick in my throat.

_Now what?_

Alice's POV

"Relax Edward, she isn't going to make any decisions today. Not for a few months actually. And NO, before you ask, I will not tell you what they are," I answered my big brother and poked out my tongue. I was rewarded with the classic Edward scowl.

"Alice, I just want to be there to help her through-," he started to argue again but I rolled my eyes and held my hand up to silence him.

"Jasper is all the help she needs right now, dear brother. Now hush. I am trying to concentrate." I had been on the edge of a vision all morning and I felt like if I just focused a little harder then I might be able to bring it into focus. Either someone knew about my gift and was trying to block me or the final decision hadn't been made yet. Either way it was driving me insane.

"C'mon tiny, just give it a rest for a while. Maybe if you try again later…" Emmett tried to encourage but his voice was drowned out as I was hit with my vision full force.

Bella walking through the cobbled streets of Volterra. Alone. It then flashed to her walking in the underground passages beneath the city streets, this time accompanied by Felix and Demetri. Then she stood before the Volturi, the whole panel, alone.

"What the hell, Alice?" Edward bellowed. I held a hand up.

"Shut up, Edward, you are going to make me lose it!" I snapped back. I could tell there was more and I didn't want to miss a millisecond of it.

The conversation that took place between Bella and Aro nearly floored me. But it was nothing compared to the conversation she had with Caius. Or the deal she struck up with him.

"When?" Edward choked out. "When does this happen?"

"I'm not sure," I answered in a daze as the vision faded out again. "Soon, though. Very soon."

"Why? I don't understand? What would they possibly have to gain from this? What would she?" He raved as he headed towards the front door of the chalet, but I was already in front of him and motioning for Emmett to help.

"Don't. You can't go to her with this. I can't explain it, Edward, but this doesn't seem like a dangerous path she takes. There is purpose; Bella always has a purpose, you know that better than all of us." I was trying to talk him down but my visions kept shifting. I wasn't sure it was going to work.

"She isn't in any trouble and her future doesn't disappear. Look," I said as I bombarded him with images of his and Bella's future together. None of them had changed. None of them had become dark or twisted in any way. They were happy. We were all happy.

It was the right move. Edward calmed almost instantly but I could still see the worry around his eyes. I moved around him and headed out the door.

"I'll go find them. I know where she took him and I know they will be done talking by the time I get there. When she gets back, we can talk to her about this but, Edward…you need to stay calm. It might go wrong if you go all emo on her and fly off the handle," I chided him as I ran into the woods.

I would talk to her on the way back, but I couldn't give too much away. No, this was one of those decisions that she wouldn't make if she knew about it in advance. This was one of those times we simply had to trust in Bella the way she trusted in herself and just cross our fingers that nothing unexpected came up and changed the course of all our futures.


	32. Chapter 32

**So I know it's been ages since my last update but thank you to everyone who is still keeping up with me! I give you Bella...and Emmett! I had to put him in here because it's been a while since we've had his POV and I love writing him :-) **

**Also, on another site (where people review alot more with comments and questions lol) I was asked to do a few outtakes at the end of this story. Since I know there are a few of you from that site on here I will do what I promised, but I wonder if anyone else has a request for an outtake or two? They won't be as long as my usual chapters (I don't think) but I will consider each suggestion and then post which ones were provided for which reviewers. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Bella's POV

"Explain it to me, Alice, because I don't understand how this is even remotely possible," I growled through gritted teeth.

I sat with her, Rose, and Esme in the cozy living room of my cottage. We had decided, at the insistence of the pint sized psychic I called a sister, to send the guys off for a hunt while we discussed her latest vision. Apparently, Edward hadn't been thrilled with what she had seen. After she explained some of it to me I didn't have any difficulty understanding why.

"What do you need repeated? You go to Volterra, alone from the looks of it, and strike up this deal with the Volturi." She shrugged her little shoulders and looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, I got that part, but WHY?" I practically shouted. It made no sense. I hadn't thought about the Volturi since before I became a vampire, and since we hadn't heard a peep from them either we all figured that they knew. But the Volturi didn't always make sense.

"I haven't the foggiest," she replied with a smirk. "Why don't you tell us?"

I glared at her. She knew that I had no inkling whatsoever as to what would compel me to go back to the lion's den. Ever.

"Forget the why part for a moment, Bella. I only want to know where this grand plan came from and how you manage to get the Volturi to agree to it at all," Rose cut in with a raised eyebrow.

If I had been capable of blushing I would have been a deep shade of crimson. One of my human traits I didn't miss in the slightest. Now I had more than a second or two to decide if I wanted to share what I had been considering since I discovered what Irina had involved herself in, or if I wanted to keep that to myself until I had more time to consider the consequences. After weighing it up I decided just to be straight with them. I always hated it when information had been withheld from me.

"For some time now I have been thinking about Maria, her whole ploy, and Irina's part in it. I know that she is like family to you all, which is why I have been considering this so long. I would really like to just forgive and forget for her sake, but she's hurt so many people and I have a bad feeling about how much knowledge she has now about the wolf pack." I waited a second while I considered exactly how to word the next part. I really didn't want to upset anyone but had a feeling it couldn't be completely avoided.

"I was going to report her and Maria to the Volturi myself, but after having heard what Alice just said I think I've changed my mind. Well, sort of." I frowned at Alice and waited for an indication that something had changed with her vision, but she had the ultimate poker face on. So not helpful.

"I want her held accountable for all the pain she caused; for her part in my choices being taken away from me. What I don't want is for her to be destroyed because of some archaic boys club so full of themselves and their own self-importance that they overlook other means of handling the situation."

Rose snorted delicately and rolled her eyes. I assumed she agreed with my assessment of the Volturi but didn't stop to question her on it.

"Also, there is the problem of the Volturi then finding out about Jake and the others and setting out to wipe them off the Olympic peninsula. I know your visions are usually reliable, Alice, but do you really think that Caius is going to go for that deal? I heard there is nothing more he hates than werewolves and I don't think he's going to be all that willing to split hairs on the whole shape-shifter thing," I argued before she even opened her mouth to respond.

"I don't see him changing his mind, Bella. It's not even a possibility. I can't explain it, since my visions usually aren't so concrete. It's like once he's presented with this path he never considers choosing another one. It's odd, really. I wouldn't think such an offer would be that appealing to him. It's more Aro I expected to be eager and willing. You know how he likes to collect special beings," she offered with a sigh.

"Yes, but Caius is cruel and vindictive and would be the most likely to exploit my offer in the worst ways possible. Which is another reason I'm rethinking it." I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned in frustration.

"Let me see if I understand this, Bella. Your gift, as far as we know, is that you can take on the abilities of other gifted vampires, but only while you are in physical contact with them, and only with certain kinds of gifts. For instance, you can't see the future like Alice," Esme asked quietly.

I could tell that out of everyone in my family she would be the one that had the hardest time with this. More so than even Edward. I was her daughter now and I was possibly taking my vengeance, in a way, on another person she held dear as family. Not only that, but according to Alice's vision, I was placing myself in a sticky situation with a very dangerous coven.

"And you are going to go to the Volturi, tell them what Maria and Irina did in Washington, ask them to deal with any remaining vampires that Maria may not have…taken care of. In return for not going after any member of the pack or their families you are going to offer to let the Volturi know about your gift and show them what you are capable of. Have I got it right, Alice?" Our mother turned her worried amber eyes on her smallest daughter.

"In essence, yes. But let me repeat that I don't see this becoming dangerous for any of us, especially Bella, at any point," she reiterated.

"Yes, but that could change, Alice. You're visions aren't absolute and you know that," Rose countered.

"I don't see that happening and before any of you argue, I can't say why," she replied and put her hands up.

"While we are sitting here having this discussion, do you see the future changing?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No. It's still crystal clear."

"But you don't see how I show them my gift, do you?" I asked again, something occurring to me in that moment.

"No, just the promise to do so. I don't see you coming back right away either. You stay for 5 days but I can't see what happens during that time. I do see you come home, completely unscathed mind you, and we all seem to live happily ever after. There's nothing in these visions to suggest that this is a bad thing, as I've said before. Four times now," she added with a grin.

"Maybe you scare them with your super adaptable talents, Bella," Rose provided with a smirk.

"Scare the Volturi? I don't think that's even possible," I snickered in disbelief.

"Everyone is afraid of something," Esme murmured, almost to herself. She then turned back to Alice. "Do you see what happens to Irina, Alice?"

"No. I have a feeling that I won't know that until after Bella has told them what happened in Forks." She shook her head.

"So for all you know she could become their next bonfire?" Rose bit out harshly. Alice just shrugged and shook her head again.

"I won't know until Bella tells them," she reiterated.

_If I tell them about her at all. I could just mention that psycho Jasper called an ex-girlfriend. But then how would she ever pay for all the pain and loss she caused?_

I was lost in my own thoughts for a few moments while the conversations continued on around me. I could hear them discussing the best way to test my skills before I left and give me the greatest chance of knowing not only my abilities but also my limitations before I go and offer to be the next party trick for the Volturi. I had to admit that the fact Alice didn't see them trying to convince me to stay with them, while convincing Edward and her to come along, made me more than a little curious. I knew for a fact that Aro wanted nothing more than to collect Alice, and that he was more than a little intrigued by Edward as well. So why not try to collect us all by holding me hostage? But there was no indication of that plot either.

"The guys are on their way back," Alice informed us with a big grin.

"I'd better go then. Can't make it too easy for Emmett to catch me," Rose stated with a smirk before darting gracefully out the door.

Alice got that faraway look for only a moment before a wicked grin lit her angelic features and she darted out the door after Rosalie. I was just about to go wait for Edward when Esme came over from her chair by the fire and sat next to me on the sofa. Her motherly face was creased with worry and she reached over and took one of my hands between hers.

"Bella, I will respect whatever decision you make about going to the Volturi, but I can't in good conscience let you leave without saying my peace first." She looked straight into my eyes and held my hand a little more firmly.

"I know that Irina hurt you and that she did terrible, horrible things while under the influence of…that woman," she said the words with as much distaste as I had ever heard in her voice. "But please keep in mind that she was hurting and angry, too. She lost someone she cared deeply for and I would assume she felt she had every right to her vengeance. Not that I agree with the way she went about things, mind you, but I can understand the emotion behind the actions. And you've heard the way Jasper has described Maria. I have no doubt that she put a very different spin on things than what we all witnessed in Forks."

I sat quietly as she spoke but some stubborn part – the teenage girl part that I still hadn't rid myself of completely – wanted to argue. I decided it was more respectful to just listen to everything before responding in any way.

"As for the way that Edward feels about your upcoming trip…does it not bother you at all how much the idea upsets him?" There was no accusation in her tone but the inflection was clear, and I couldn't help but become a little defensive.

"Of course I care that it bothers him. But I don't see the point in having someone come along with me when it could put others at risk." I frowned when I considered the Volturi's reaction to the pack. Esme must have guessed my train of thought because she shook her head lightly.

"Jacob and his friends will be exposed either way. If Aro speaks with Irina at all, and he will because the Volturi are sticklers for the rules, than he will see the pack in her mind, but from a very different perspective than if he read it in Carlisle's," she responded kindly but firmly.

I frowned again. I could see her point but I wasn't about to concede just yet. There was another reason to go to Italy. "They need to see that I have changed anyway. And I haven't yet decided to include Irina in my report of Maria's transgressions."

Esme nodded but I could see that she was far from satisfied. Like Edward, she didn't want me in Volterra unprotected. I could understand that, but at the same time Alice's visions had given me no reason to doubt that everything wouldn't turn out fine. Still, she had given me something else to consider for the time being.

"I promise to give it more thought before I make any final decisions, Esme. But that's the best I can do," I told her and squeezed her hand. "Thank you for speaking your mind. I really appreciate your point of view and am glad that you told me what you really think."

"It's the way this family works, Bella. No secrets and lies, no held tongues. It makes for interesting conversations sometimes, but at least no one has to guess where they stand," she smiled at me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Like anyone could have a secret in _this_ family. Between Edward, Jasper, and Alice, no one can make any decision at all without someone else being clued in first."

"And now you," she reminded me. I smiled softly and shrugged. I still didn't know enough about my gift to count myself in with the others. I was still shocked that I even _had_ a gift.

"Is it safe to come in now?" Edward's voice drifted through the open front door as he came around the corner cautiously. Esme and I smiled at him.

"Of course it is dear. Is Carlisle still with you?" Esme asked.

Edward grinned and shook his head. "He said that he had some cleaning up to do back at the house. Something about starting with your office."

Esme laughed but there was a slight edge to the sound that startled me a little. "Did he now? We'll just see about that." And then she was gone faster than I had ever seen her move.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, snickering.

Edward grinned wider. "Maybe. It's just that Carlisle gets quite…playful after he's hunted. He likes to antagonise her because her reactions are entertaining for him."

"Ok, enough said. I don't need to know the rest." It was like walking in on your parents. Eww.

"Did you enjoy your hunt?" I steered the conversation to safer avenues. He came to sit next to me on the couch and twined his fingers with mine.

"It was fine." He shrugged. I was instantly alert to his too calm façade.

"Edward?" I started.

"Bella?" he responded and looked down at our fingers. I reached over with my other hand and lifted his face under his chin until he reluctantly met my eyes.

"Don't make me do it," I mock threatened with a smirk. Edward grimaced. He still wasn't used to the idea that now someone could access _his_ thoughts. To tell the truth neither was I, but I would use whatever I had to in order to get him talking.

"I don't want you going to Italy," he murmured. His topaz eyes were tight and I could see the effort he was expounding to keep himself calm.

I sighed. "I know the idea of me being there alone is scary to you, but honestly, Edward, Alice sees it going just fine and –" He cut me off.

"No," he argued, shaking his head. "I don't want you going there _at all_. I wouldn't care if every last one of us accompanied you. I still don't want you anywhere near Volterra."

"Why not?" I asked, confused. "I'm a vampire now. Condition fulfilled. What could they possibly use against me?"

Edward didn't answer, he just kept shaking his head, a frown deeply in place. So I did what I had threatened and concentrated on his mind.

"…_ridiculously dangerous. She has no idea what they are capable of…can't even believe she would want to set foot in there after the last time…She can't take of herself well enough for this idiotic plan to possibly work!"_

I bristled at that last thought. "Hey! I can take care of myself just fine!"

His eyes shot to mine, his responding glare could have burned holes in me. "Do you mind?"

I couldn't help it, I grinned. "Nope, not at all. The way your mind works is sort of fascinating. Although, I don't agree with you one little bit," I added for good measure.

"Do you see me poking around in your head?" he snapped, withdrawing his hand from mind quickly.

"That's because you can't, not because I don't want you to. Tell the truth, you would have sifted through my thoughts on more than a thousand different occasions if you were able and don't you say you wouldn't because we both know better!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

He shot up off the couch and began pacing around the little living room. It reminded me of all the times he had done this when I was human and insisted on doing things he didn't agree with. Only now I could understand his muttering.

"Asinine, that's what this plan is. What the hell could Alice possibly be thinking? You have no business going to the Volturi on your own. And showing them your talent? Absurd!"

"Excuse me? No business, Edward?" I shot back angrily.

"No! This whole thing is beyond idiotic! Going to Italy to tell them about atrocities committed by someone who's already DEAD! And then to add to the insanity, you plan to use your newly found gift to barter with them to leave the wolves unharmed! Where the hell is the logic in any of this?" he shouted at me, his anger no longer contained and igniting my own.

"They have to see me anyway and it sounds pretty _logical_ to me," I bit back scathingly. "This way I am the only one they see and they will have to take my version of events as the truth since none of you will be there for Aro to read. No one else needs to be put in that position-"

"YOU don't need to be put in that position!" he shot back.

"Nothing is going to happen to ME! You've seen it in Alice's vision!" I yelled, no longer able to contain my rising temper or voice.

"That isn't definite. IT COULD CHANGE AND THEN WE'D BE TOO LATE!"

"It won't change if I just do what she sees," I tried to reason with him and toned down my voice but I sensed he would not be placated by anything at this point.

"That's not how it works and you know it, Bella! NO! You aren't going. I forbid it!" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me, a strange look of triumph and challenge mingled on his beautifully livid face.

"Excuse me?" I choked out. "Forbid it?"

He nodded once and I lost it. I shot up off the couch and darted into our bedroom. I yanked open the closet door – carefully enough to avoid pulling it off the wall – and removed a duffel bag from the top shelf. I flew through the room stuffing clothes in haphazardly when Edward tried grabbing my hands to restrain me.

"Bella, stop! You're not –" he started to say when I looked up at him scathingly.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" I shouted in his face and yanked my hands free. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he slowly stepped back from me enough that I was able to move around him.

"Bella, love…" he started again, much more quietly this time but never finished the statement.

I continued to pack for a trip I wasn't even sure I was going to take less than 30 minutes ago, fuming at his assumptions that a) I couldn't take care of myself and b) that he had the authority to forbid to me to anything! I yanked the zipper into place and pulled the bag off the bed to head to for the door when his hand was on my arm again, only this time it was far gentler than it had been.

I glared up at him but was taken aback when all of the anger seemed to have evaporated from his butterscotch eyes, replaced by sadness and contrition. It softened me ever so slightly but my anger still burned beneath the surface.

"Bella, please," he whispered, "don't go."

I sighed and shook my head. "Let go of me, Edward."

"Bella," he started again, his voice taking on the edge it had in the living room. It was enough to reignite my temper. I pulled away from him and ran out of the cabin, sure he was going to follow me or chase me down to drag me back. He did neither.

A few minutes of running in the woods and I realised that for the first time in years I was well and truly alone.

Emmett's POV

"I'm thirsty again," I sighed as I watched Rose pull twigs from her silky hair and straighten her sweater.

She snickered and shook her head. "No you aren't. You're just one of those guys who enjoys a post coital snack." She had me there.

"Mind if I go for a quick hunt? I'll be back in an hour tops," I asked, knowing it would be more polite and gentlemanly than just taking off after the moose I could smell on the breeze.

"That's fine, Em. I want to go back and wash my hair. Get the sap and dirt out of it." She grimaced while she combed her fingers through her long tresses.

"I kinda like it, babe. Give you that wild cavewoman look," I joked. She made a face but leaned over and kissed me softly before heading off towards the main house.

I snickered and shook my head after the woman who confounded every man she had ever come across. She may look like a diva but my Rose was every bit as passionate as I was and never shied away from a good romp outside in the elements. In fact, she liked making love in the rain the most. Something about lightning and thunder really got her going.

I followed the scent of moose for about a mile through the woods, slowly herding them towards the lake I knew was about four miles east of where I stood when I came across an unexpected trail. It was Bella and it was fresh. As in, minutes old. Curiosity got the best of me so I abandoned my original prey and began stalking a far more dangerous conquest. Sneaking up on a vampire during a hunt could be really dangerous. I couldn't wait to see what little sister threw at me this time.

I snuck through the trees and paused at a small clearing. I knew she should be right around here somewhere, I could smell her so strongly I was surprised I wasn't standing right on top of her. My eyes scanned the clearing carefully, trying to pinpoint any detail that would give her away. I should have known better.

She came out of nowhere, crashing into me from above and knocking us both into the snowy earth at my feet. I laughed out loud and turned to flip her off my back when I froze, shocked. She wasn't smiling. In fact, she looked downright pissed off. I raised my hands in surrender. After all, mama always told me to be nice to girls and I knew if I wasn't nice to this one she might just rip my arm off. Again.

"Easy, Bells. I was just playing. You can have whatever you were hunting," I said with a grin, although I couldn't recall scenting anything in the vicinity.

Her glare softened and she back up so that she was standing over me instead of directly on me. "I wasn't hunting, Em." She looked confused.

So was I. "Then what are you doing all the way out here?" It was then I noticed the small bag by the tree she had attacked me from.

"Edward didn't send you?" she asked, her eyes sceptical.

"Nope, can say that he did. I was hunting some moose when I caught your scent and thought you would be much more challenging sport than they would give me." She rolled her eyes and I grinned, but it faltered a bit. Something was wrong. "Hey, where you going anyway?" I nodded towards the duffel.

She sighed and looked away. "Volterra."

"Why the hell would you go there?" I didn't bother hiding my surprise or disgust. The Volturi creeped me out.

"Edward didn't tell you?" she asked, looking a little surprised herself.

"Nope. He was talking to Jasper and Carlisle about something while we were hunting but I figured it was something boring – you know, since it was Edward. Besides, with them so distracted that meant more for me." I winked at her. She barely smiled back.

I sat up in the snow and faced her head on. "So, why Italy baby Bells? Tired of our vegetarian lifestyle already?" I teased, knowing damn well that couldn't be it. Bella had more of a conscience than even Carlisle in my opinion.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "No, Emmett." She sighed and leaned back against a giant pine. "Alice had a vision of me in Volterra telling them about Maria and that whole mess."

"Just you? Alone?" That made zero sense. Edward would sooner sprout wings and play the harp before he let that happen.

"Yeah. Alice wasn't sure why I went alone but I think it's safer that way. Aro can't read my mind like he can all of yours and there's no reason to send someone else with me…" she stopped talking when she saw the look I was giving her. The one that clearly said she had lost her damn mind.

"And have you tried selling that line of crap to Edward yet?" I questioned sarcastically.

She glowered at me but there was a deep sadness in her amber eyes that was unmistakable. "Yes. Let's just say he didn't agree with me and leave it at that."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I can't really see him allowing this type of insanity without having a big hissy fit." My laughter cut off short when I saw the expression on her face. Clearly I had said the wrong thing.

"I don't need his permission, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me," she snapped and turned to get her bag but I was up and in front of her before she reached the handles.

"Now just wait a minute there, Bella. That's not what I was implying and you know it," I argued and shook my head.

She sighed heavily and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, clearly perturbed. I chuckled again. They were two of kind.

"Since I don't know exactly why you are going, could you fill me in? Give me your perspective. I'm not as stubborn as my little brother so maybe I can give you an objective opinion," I offered. It was worth a shot if it kept her here. I knew she was a capable chick and all but no way in hell did I want my favorite little sister going to off to face the Volturi alone.

She considered it for a minute before she let her hands drop and began pacing back and forth in the clearing. She looked so much like Edward in her mannerisms it was laughable, but I didn't dare laugh at her right now. Not if I wanted to keep all my limbs.

"It's just that I am still so angry with Irina for what she helped do! And I'd been thinking about a way to make her pay for her crimes but…" she sighed, "I don't want her killed either. There's no value in that. And the Volturi wanted to see me after I became a vampire anyway so it just seemed like the best way to deal with both at the same time."

I considered what she said and nodded. "Ok, I can see where you would want some revenge. I know you thought your dad was at risk and that you lost friends because of Maria and her games. And I know that Irina was part of it and she deserves a righteous ass kicking for it but Bella, I really don't think involving the Volturi is the best way to do it. For one thing they'll find out about the wolves," I pointed out knowing full well that was the last thing she would want.

"I know, I thought of that, too. Alice sees me offering to show my new found gifts to the Volturi in exchange for them leaving the pack alone," she explained.

I was instantly wary. "Uh, not so sure that's the most brilliant plan. For starters, I wouldn't trust them to keep their word. I know they are the Volturi, but Aro is a slipper mother, and he would find a way to get around any promise he made you." She was shaking her head before I finished talking.

"Alice said she didn't see them changing their minds," she countered.

I scoffed. "Tink has been wrong before, you know that. Things change when people change their minds. That's always how it has worked." I continued with my previous thought before she could interrupt. "Besides that, there's the other reason I don't think you should make that deal. Bella, you aren't sure exactly how your gift works yet, what its limits are or how much you can do. Do you really want the Volturi to be the ones that test you? Can you imagine what they would have you do just to see if you could?" The idea horrified me and I could see the by the expression on her face that she hadn't really considered that side of things.

"Yeah, I know that Jane-" she started but I cut her off.

"Jane is the tip of the iceberg, Bella. There are others that the Volturi know of with far more destructive gifts," I informed her grimly. I was surprised Edward hadn't told her about this stuff already.

"Ugh." She made a disgusted face and shook her head.

"So, I think, as an objective third party, that you would be better off staying here. We'll figure out a way to deal with Irina." I considered different ways that would make the offer more appealing to her but she sighed and reached for her bag again.

"Maybe you are right about telling them about Irina, but I can still tell them about Maria and show them that Edward kept his promise to change me. Chances are Maria still has others out there that we didn't know about and they most likely need to be dealt with by someone other than us. Plus, the Volturi might send someone here to check up on us and I'd rather they didn't." She grimaced.

"So? Let them come here! At least that way it would only be a few members of the guard and not the Three Amigos. You can tell them about Maria when they show up." It sounded like a good plan to me but Bella remained unconvinced.

"No, I don't want them around you all. What if Jane decides to use her little parlor trick on Edward again? Or someone else this time?" She looked horrified before setting her face in grim determination. "No. I will go to them and deal with this myself."

I shook my head. "You two really are cut from the same stone, you know that? I can't believe you'd turn into such a hypocrite."

She whirled around on me, her face indignant. "What? I am not!"

"Yeah, you totally are right now. I seem to remember not so long ago when this little argument would have been the other way around. Edward making decisions for you, not listening to your point of view or respecting your perspective because he was so damn sure he was right. And it was always about putting your best interest first, your safety. And here you are doing the exact same thing." I shook my head again.

Bella was speechless. She stood there with a shocked expression on her face for a few moments, occasionally opening her mouth – I assume to argue with me – but would close it again before saying anything. After a couple of minutes with no change I held up my hand.

"I said I would give you another perspective to consider and I have. Now it's up to you. You can go, I won't stop you," but I would follow her, all the way to Italy if I had to, "but I would think about what you are doing before setting off. Think about how you would react if Edward was doing what you are about to. And then think about everything else I mentioned."

I knew it was a long shot but at least I had planted the seed. Now it was time to see if something would sprout and take root.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who thinks they know what she decides? I have already started the next chapter so you won't have to wait very long to find out, but I am curious...what would you do if you were Bella?<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Wow people on this site are **QUIET** :-) No requests for outtakes or anything! I see you all are reading so that makes me happy. Wrapping things up now. Only two more chapters to go before the outtakes I had promised to previous readers. So without further ado...

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Bella's POV

I paced around the clearing for an indeterminable amount of time thinking and rethinking about everything that Emmett and I discussed. And no matter which way I considered things, no matter what angle I approached it from, it all came down to the same thing. He was right. No if, ands, or buts about it. And I felt like crap.

_Stupid Emmett and his perfect logic! Why did he have to be right?_

I sighed heavily and plopped down in the snow, pouting. I couldn't really blame Emmett. He'd just pointed out what I would have seen so much earlier if Edward hadn't gone all caveman on me and _forbid_ me to go anywhere. It was like I had been transported back in time to when Charlie had forbid me to see Edward. Or when Edward had forbid me to see Jacob. I couldn't explain my very juvenile reaction any better than that. I hated being dictated to and having my decisions made for me. So much so that if someone tried to do that I would go and do exactly what I wanted to anyway, but usually without thinking things through first. In hindsight it's probably what got me into so many dangerous situations in my very short human life.

It wasn't long before the guilt crept up on me and swallowed me whole. I had been awful to Edward and could tell that I had hurt him badly by taking off like that. I hoped he would be willing to forgive me for overreacting, but on the same token, I really thought he owed me an apology too. It wasn't his place to order me around and he knew that. We'd had that discussion before. Many, many times. And yet I knew he usually did it when he thought my safety was in jeopardy by the decisions I was making. Not that it excused that type of behavior, but it did help to put his 'hissy fits' as Em called them, into perspective.

I was back to square one. While I was positive that going off to Italy, especially now when I had no clue what I was really capable of, was a really bad idea – thank you, Emmett – I still couldn't figure out what I wanted to do about Irina. And then there was the gigantic fight with Edward to make me feel guilty on top of all my confusion. I thought again about what had been in his mind before I had flown off the handle and he'd become a tyrant.

He had thought about the last time I was in Volterra. The time when I had raced against the clock with Alice to ensure that he hadn't ended his life, as he had assumed I had ended mine. I looked down at my wedding rings and bit my trembling lower lip. I was afraid to head back there but I couldn't deal with the possibility that Jane might unleash her power on him again. I couldn't endure that. It would be agony. And I knew, even if he had to stalk me the whole way there and back, Edward would never let me go alone. Just as I hadn't let him.

"What a mess," I muttered and dropped my head into my hands, allowing the guilt, sorrow, fear, and uncertainty wash over me. I sensed his presence before he even said a word.

"Now, now, darlin' there's no need for that. What on earth did you and Edward say to each other to bring about such feelings?" Jasper murmured as he sank down into the snow next to me and placed a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Don't," I warned him. I didn't want him to make me feel better. I needed to feel everything in order to make sense of it.

He sighed heavily and pulled me closer so that my head now rested on his shoulder. After a few minutes of stewing in silence I looked up at him and saw the way his face was pinched, increasing my guilt just a smidge. He groaned at me and rolled his eyes.

"Don't look at me if it makes it worse, Bella." He frowned.

"Oh, go ahead then. I don't want to feel guilty anyway. He needed to be yelled at, the stubborn ass," I grumbled.

Jasper laughed a little as the guilt was replaced by irritation. The sorrow just seemed to melt away on its own, but I wasn't fooled. I was however, very aware of how much my moods affected Jazz. So I didn't hold it against him when he needed to improve them for a time.

"What were you fighting about? If you don't mind, of course," he asked carefully.

"How did you know where to find me? Did Emmett tell you?" I decided he needed to answer my questions first. It wouldn't surprise me at all if Edward hadn't called in the troops to round me up but Emmett hadn't been sent by him, so I was still waiting.

"No, I hadn't realised you'd seen Emmett. I was with Alice when she became distracted. She laughed at something and then told me I needed to come here. But that I should wait exactly 57 minutes," he chuckled.

"Of course, I should have realised she would have seen a change in my future when I took off like that," I muttered. I was a little hurt that Edward hadn't been concerned enough to come after me himself, let alone send someone else to do his dirty work. Had he given up on me so thoroughly?

"Hey, I just got rid of your last batch of painful feelings, what's with the turn around? And where do you get the rejection and doubt from?" Jazz turned to me with a quizzical eye. I glowered at him for a moment before huffing out a sigh.

"It's just that…well, Edward and I fought about me going to Volterra and he got all 'I forbid you to go'," I did my best impersonation of Edward, much to Jasper's amusement. "I kind of…got angry and left."

"Ah, I think I see where this is going. You're wondering why he hasn't come after you? That if you were so important to him and he felt so strongly – strongly enough to pull the old prison warden routine you love so much," he added with a grin, "why hasn't he come bounding through the woods, ready to shackle you to the bed."

Ever so briefly I was distracted – and intrigued by – the idea of shackles. But the thought left my mind when Jasper shuddered lightly and cast a sideways glare my way. I couldn't help but laugh a little and shrug apologetically.

"There are things I just don't need to know," he muttered but then turned to face me.

"He hasn't come after you because Alice has him hostage. Well, with the help of Rose, Carlisle, and Esme. She must have seen your fight as it was happening or right before, because she starting sending Edward warning thoughts to shut the hell up or you were going to bolt. I take it he didn't listen to her," he said as he eyed my little duffel. I grimaced.

"He did at the end, but by then I was too angry to listen to him. The damage was done and I just needed to get away from him for a minute," I reasoned when he frowned at me in reproach. "Hey, don't look at me like that Jasper Whitlock! You know I hate it when someone orders me around."

He chuckled. "You are such a teenager sometimes, it's very entertaining."

I stuck my tongue out at him which just made him laugh more. Try as I might I couldn't keep myself from joining him after a full minute of fighting it. Then I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder again.

"Why can't he and I talk like this when something difficult comes up?" I mused aloud. Jasper actually snorted.

"You two really don't see it, do you? You are two of a kind, so damned stubborn and determined to be the one who protects the other at your own expense. It's exhausting watching the two of you sometimes." He shook his head and laughed.

"Emmett said something like that, too," I admitted ruefully. They were right, of course. I knew that, but I hated to acknowledge it.

"He's wiser than everyone gives him credit for. And far more perceptive than you all think," he told me with a wink when I looked up at him.

"I figured as much. Just because he isn't 'gifted' doesn't mean he doesn't still see everything going on around him. He just breaks it down into really simple sentences." I snickered with Jasper.

"So, about this little trip you intend on taking," he started and eyed me sternly.

I ducked away from his scrutiny and played with the ends of my hair. "What about it?" I wasn't ready to tell him the trip was off.

"Do you want to give me one good reason why you planned on making it a solo mission?" His voice lowered ever so slightly to indicate his extreme dislike of my plan.

"I didn't want to risk anyone else," I started with the same argument I had given everyone else when he cut me off with a growl.

"Spare me, Bella."

I came up short and immediately felt guilty again. It was why I hadn't wanted to ask anyone to come with me. But beyond that I wanted to prove that I could handle it on my own. I still felt like the entire tragedy had been my fault in a way. If the pack hadn't been protecting me from Laurent then Irina never would have gotten hurt and she wouldn't have fled to the south and met Maria. All that had been set in motion linked directly back to me and I felt awful for it. All those people who had been hurt, those who died, it was all on me.

Jasper sighed and shook his head before calm and comfort wrapped around me like the warmest blanket. I gave him a half smile and took a deep breath.

"I can do it alone. I don't need anyone to hold my hand while I explain to the Volturi why Irina went on a rampage with Maria, hell bent on killing me and hurting those I cared about. And I do mean what I said before. I saw what Jane was capable of last time I was there. She hurt Edward right in front of me and I didn't want that to happen again! I couldn't just stand by and watch while they played their little games with those I love. Since none of their gifts seem to work on me I thought it would be safest to go alone. And in my defence, Alice saw it turning out just fine," I added at the end because Jasper was frowning again and shaking head.

"That's what you feel so guilty about? You think all of that is your fault?" he asked, clearly disagreeing with me.

"In a way, yes. I know I didn't give them the idea or force their hands but-"

"That's absolutely right, Bella. You didn't make Irina join up with Maria and set themselves on the Olympic peninsula. You didn't help them hurt those people or plot against all of us, you included, with the intent on wrecking everything that Carlisle had built over the last century. They were responsible for their own actions and responses to the way things turned out. Bella, you don't have the power to control people," he said firmly and then smirked at me. "Unless of course there is more to your gift than you have led us to believe?"

I shook my head and smiled up at him a little. He had a point; even through my pity party I could see that. I sighed and looked off into the trees.

"Tell me something. What price should Irina pay for her contribution? What would be enough for you to finally let this go?" He asked kindly.

"I really don't know. That's the problem, Jazz. It's not like she can do time or anything." I'd love to see a prison made for vampires.

"Then why involve the Volturi? It's not like they would just give her a slap on wrist or anything. You said you didn't want her killed but that's exactly what they'd do, Bella. Deep down you have to know that," he provided matter-of-factly.

And he was right. Somewhere in the darkest corner of my mind I did know that's what would happen to her if I went to them. It's why I had been undecided about including her in the report about Maria. Why I had ultimately decided to stay after Emmett had talked some sense into me.

"I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I know what Alice saw, and maybe if I had taken off like I intended this afternoon it may have happened that way. But whenever I give myself time to think about everything, I'm just…" I trailed off and shrugged, knowing that he could feel what I did and would understand.

"So, here's a novel concept. Why not just let it go?" He said gently and squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Let her get away with it?" I asked, slightly horrified that he would suggest such a thing after all that had happened.

"Not what I said at all, darlin'. Now let's just examine the facts. Fact one: none of this was Irina's idea. That was all Maria, trust me on that. Fact two: Maria is dead and I can almost guarantee that anyone else involved – that we haven't already done away with – will be laying low and steering right clear of us in the future. Fact three: Irina changed sides when she realised just exactly what had been happening without her knowledge. She even helped us fight off the others, remember?" He playfully tugged on my hair and smiled knowingly at me.

"But my change, the others who were traumatised," I started to object when Jasper nodded but interrupted.

"That was awful for them and you, I agree. But again, Irina wasn't there for any of that. And those who were have been dealt with. As for your change…Bella, you had already decided you were going to be a vampire. You'd even planned all the details exactly to your liking. I know that some of the others were quite upset that your choices were taken from you, but I don't really see it that way." He pulled back so he could look directly into my eyes when he continued.

"You got what you've been asking for since you were seventeen. You are a vampire. You are a complete part of this family – not that you weren't when you were still human, but I know it made a world of difference to you and how you saw yourself within our family. It may not have happened the way you wanted, but the end result is still the same. Plus," he added with a small smile, his eyes wistful, "is it really so horrible to have me as a brother. A real one? I know you've always had kind of a kinship with Emmett, but am I so poor a substitute that you would want to go back and change it?"

"Aww, Jasper that's not fair!" I whined and immediately felt horrible. "You know that's not what this is about. If anything that is the upside to it all. I'd never…"I stopped talking and bit my lip, unsure of how much I should say. I didn't want to embarrass myself or him.

"Never what?" He looked truly curious.

"I never thought you liked me much when I was human. I always thought that you considered me a pain and a nuisance. It wasn't until later when I got to know you better that I started to see just how you felt when you were around everyone else. It was like you distanced yourself from them, although I thought it was an unconscious effort on your part. You, like me, seemed to be and extension of them, but never really a central part." I was having trouble putting it all into words without sounding presumptuous. I was a bit taken aback when he chuckled and eyed me with appreciation.

"Edward was right; you were a very observant human. More so than any other I had ever come across. I think it's because you were so used to trying to make yourself invisible to other humans that you noticed the behavior in others similar to you," he mused with a grin. "It's also why you tend to see people for who they are and not through the filter of what they want you to see."

"Renee used to say the same thing. I noticed so much about people that she often asked my opinion about someone before she would trust them," I relayed.

"It's the only explanation for how you were able to cut through Edward's brooding and morose exterior. Anyone else would have given up," he teased.

I glowered at him. "I'm sure that's not true, but I'll let him know you think so."

"Please do, it's been a while since I've taken him down. He needs to be reminded that his little gift won't save his ass from being kicked by someone with far more skill, namely me," he boasted with a wicked smile. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what about my question? Are you willing to let it all go? I think it would be better for you, truly. It's not healthy to carry around all that angst and guilt and anger. Can't we just have a peaceful few years before your rotten luck brings a zombie apocalypse?" he asked with a snicker when I glared at him.

"I'll give it some thought." I wasn't making him any promises yet, but I could see the merit in his suggestion.

"Can you do this thinking back home? Because I am pretty sure your husband will have infuriated everyone by trying to get around them to come and collect you." He rose fluidly and offered me his hand. I didn't need it to stand of course, but I took it all the same.

"Home, I guess. I like my cabin and everyone else shouldn't have to deal with Edward's tantrums," I grumbled.

"Hey, go easy on him. I know he made you angry with the overbearing male routine he pulled back there, but you have to know he feels terrible. Almost as guilty as you did when I found you. Add worried, scared, and tormented to that list in equal doses and you might just have the slightest idea of what he's feeling right now. Or at least, what he was feeling when I left," he amended with a knowing look.

I nodded and took off with him back home, bag in hand.

Edward's POV

"For the last time, Alice, get out of my WAY!" I shouted the last word out of sheer frustration. I may be able to read minds but that did little against a psychic who foresaw my every attempt to move around her.

_You are making this more difficult than it has to be, big brother. Have I ever steered you wrong? Can't you just show me a little good faith?_

I growled at her thoughts, "NO!"

She did her best, most convincing pout, but I didn't budge. I needed to go after Bella. I needed to apologise for trying to control her…again. I needed to stop her from going to Volterra alone, even if that meant stalking her the whole way there.

"Edward, sweetheart, please just try to calm down. If Alice says Bella will be back any moment then maybe you should just try to relax before she gets here?" Esme offered kindly and rubbed her hand up and down my back in a soothing gesture. It only worked minimally.

"You are such a drama queen. You heard her! Emmett and Jasper will talk to her before she changes her mind about going and comes home. Problem solved," Rose said airily with a casual wave of her hand.

"Nothing is definite," I argued but my voice had lost a lot of its bite and had become slightly bitter. I didn't want the others to convince her. That was supposed to be my job.

_Give it a rest, Edward! She'll come back, you'll grovel like the pansy you are and all will be forgiven. This is getting a bit repetitive. Can't you two just be normal for like, I don't know, five minutes?_

"Apparently not," I muttered in response to Rosalie's thoughts. I sighed and finally sat down on the sofa next to Esme.

"Now dear, you know it will all work out alright. It always does with you two," Esme encouraged gently.

I was only slightly mollified when Alice danced over and perched on the arm of the couch next to me and placed a kiss on the top of my head. I could hear in her thoughts how much she understood why I was so upset, and that she agreed that she would have freaked out too if it were Jasper that wanted to go to Italy alone. It made me feel like less of an ass for the way I reacted. Maybe I didn't need to feel quite so guilty after all.

Alice suddenly stiffened next to me for a moment before she snorted and glared down at me.

"Don't even think about it, Edward. Telling her that I'm on your side and that you were right is a sure fire way to get her butt back on that plane. Yes, I think she should have thought it through more, but you way overreacted and you know it," she grumbled and folded her arms tightly over her chest.

"You have to remember that she is from a very different time, Edward. Women raised in the last fifty years don't take too kindly to being told what to do," Esme reminded me with a knowing smile.

Rose rolled her eyes and lounged across the armchair opposite us. "Please, that has nothing to do with it. It's just her personality, which I think is just fine. You need to be told when to pull your head out of your ass every once in a while."

Esme frowned at Rosalie's use of indelicate language but said nothing. Clearly her time with Emmett over the decades had made an impact on her and the way she had been brought up. It wasn't something I overly approved of, but it wasn't my place to say anything either. I didn't need to fight with her or Emmett today. I'd done enough arguing this week, thank you.

Alice's eyes brightened for a second before she bounded off towards the front door and pulled it open with a flourish. Bella stood on the threshold, a very bewildered expression on her face, with a smug and smiling Jasper behind her.

_You owe us big, bro. Remember that next time Em or I need a favor. _

Jasper looked right at me and I nodded in agreement. I still didn't like the fact that they were the ones to get her to change her mind but I was grateful all the same. I would do something for them when the time was right.

I looked up at her where she lingered by the front door. She seemed shy and uncertain and I knew it was because she really didn't want to have a conversation with me in front of practically the whole family. I stood up slowly, not sure if she even wanted to talk to me at all, but was slightly encouraged when looked at me and nodded towards the front door. I took that as my cue and offered her a small smile that she very hesitantly returned a moment later.

"See you two later tonight," Alice chimed in as I made my way outside.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Ridiculously annoying little pixie always thought she was so smart. It bothered me more than it should that she seemed to be right most of the time. I sometimes forgot that she was my favorite.

Bella and I walked slowly, almost at a human pace, back to our little cabin. There was too much distance between us for my liking, both physical and metaphorical. In fact I downright hated it. It was downright painful to be this close to her and not be able to touch her. I pulled in a deep breath and braved her reaction to reach over and clasp her hand gently in mine. She didn't pull away, a fact of which I was eternally thankful, but she didn't respond to me either. It was a start, I guess. I waited for her to speak, not sure if she wanted me to say anything just yet, but all I got was silence as we approached the front door. It was then I noticed she didn't have her bag with her. I couldn't help it, I panicked.

_What if Alice was wrong? What if Bella changed her mind at the last minute, stashed her getaway bag somewhere, and she still intended on leaving? Why would she have come back? Did she want someone to go with her after all? _

There were so many questions swirling around in my head that I nearly missed the little sigh from the beautiful creature beside me. We stood in the center of our little cottage living room while she stared around with a sad, wistful look on her lovely face.

"Bella?" I didn't know what else I wanted to say just yet so I paused. She turned towards me but didn't look up. I couldn't stand not seeing her eyes so I reached down and pulled her chin up with the tips of my fingers. What I saw pained me. She looked so upset, so distraught that if she had been capable of tears anymore I was sure she'd be crying.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I reached forward and pulled her to me. My heart soared when she didn't resist and rested her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, inhaling her scent and revelling in the feel of her body against mine. I just wanted to make her happy.

"I shouldn't have…it wasn't right for me to…" she stuttered through a tight voice and shook her head.

"It's alright, love," I murmured against her hair.

"No, it's not. None of that was right, Edward. None of it," she countered, her voice a little stronger.

I nodded against the top of her head and stroked my fingers through her silky hair. She sighed and pulled back a little to look up at me. I thought she might actually have allowed me to kiss her, to apologise the way I desperately wanted to, but she took a step back and extracted herself from my arms. I tried not to frown but wasn't overly successful.

"I want to have a real conversation with you about all this and I can't do that when you're trying to distract me," she said seriously, but there was a hint of a smile in her amber eyes. At least she didn't look like she was going to cry anymore.

"Alright, I can do that." I didn't want her to leave again and I really didn't want her angry with me, but I wasn't sure how much differently this conversation would go than the last if she was still insistent on travelling to Volterra.

She clearly didn't believe me and arched an eyebrow. "You think so, huh? Because the last one we had was such a stellar example of your negotiation skills and open mindedness."

"I wasn't the only one being stubborn," I reminded her immediately but then seriously wished I hadn't. I really didn't want to fight with her anymore. Lucky she seemed to agree with me and nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"I know, and I am sorry about yelling and just taking off like that. It wasn't my finest moment." She grimaced and ran her hands through her hair before leaning back against the wall.

"I wasn't exactly in my best form either, love, so I think we should just call it even," I offered with sardonic smile. She smiled a little in response but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I want you to listen and not interrupt me. I want you to promise you will have an open mind about what I am going to say. And then I want you to tell me not only what you think, but why you think it and what you feel about it. In return, I will answer any questions you have. Deal?" she asked and looked at me expectantly.

"Deal. But can I also make a small request?" I hedged. She eyed me shrewdly but nodded.

"No yelling," I said simply. She frowned and nodded so I added on, "And I promise to do the same."

She waited a moment before taking a deep breath and levelling a serious look in my direction. "You need to not tell me what to do. I'm not sure why but my very teenage reaction to any kind of authority seems to have carried over into my new self. I never liked it when I was human and I really can't stand it now. I don't care what it is that I'm doing or saying – if you don't like it then find an alternative way of telling me. Banning me from something or forbidding me isn't going to go very well. Alright?"

I nodded but really wanted to argue. What if what she wanted to do something really dangerous? I couldn't just stand around and watch her get hurt. Another trait she seemed to have carried over with her was her lack of self-preservation. If a vampire could go grey I was sure it would happen to me from all the stress she would undoubtedly put me under in the coming centuries with her risk taking.

"Edward, I can see you thinking over there. Just say whatever it is that's got you so scrunched up," she muttered.

"I agree that forbidding you to do something isn't…" I searched for the right way to word this lest I get myself into more trouble. "…productive. But what am I supposed to do if you decided to do something very risky? You aren't the only one affected by your actions, you know."

"I know, and I will try to listen to your side more and consider your opinion. I wouldn't like it if you went and did something I thought was stupid or dangerous without talking to me first. So I'll do my best to listen as long as you aren't trying to order me around." She leaned forward and grasped my hand in hers to give it a little squeeze before returning to her position against the wall.

"The other thing I wanted to say…I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry I just took off like that. It wasn't right, no matter how much we were fighting, I shouldn't have done that. It would really freak me out if you did something like that and I should have known that you would have been just as upset as me when I did it." She looked down at the floor and shook her head.

I crossed the room and pulled her face up to look into her eyes. I hated it when she tried to hide herself from me. I knew she wanted space while we talked but I just couldn't bear her looking so upset and ashamed. Especially when I was the cause of her guilt with my barbaric behavior.

"I'm not going to say it's alright, but I'm not angry. Yes, I was upset but mostly because I just wanted to be with you and you were so insistent that you didn't need me," I explained.

"It wasn't that," she argued and shook her head. "I could never not need you, Edward. I just wanted to do it all myself. I can't really explain it…there's something that I felt like I had to prove to you all by not asking for help. Like I had been the weak link long enough and really needed to show you that I was stronger now. That I am capable of handling anything and that none of you should feel like I am in need of protection anymore."

I was baffled. That was her reason for wanting to go alone? She saw herself as weak? She thought we saw her as weak? It was asinine. It was insane. She still didn't see herself for the gifted, beautiful, magnificent creature that she clearly was. I was just about to tell her all of those things when she held up her hand and stopped me.

"I know that isn't the case now. I've had some time to think about it and after I talked to Jazz and Em I saw how stupid I was being," she started to say when I growled. She stopped and looked up at me, clearly puzzled by my reaction.

"You. Are. Not. Stupid. I don't ever want to hear you say that again," I warned. She swallowed once and nodded quickly before continuing.

"As I was saying, I've changed my mind about…well, everything really. I'm not going to the Volturi. After discussing things with Jasper I decided it just wasn't worth it. There are too many risks, too many unknowns for such little gain – if you could even call it that." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm just going to let it go. I think it's better this way."

I was stunned into momentary silence before a barrage of questions exploded in my mind. I sorted through them quickly before deciding which ones were the most imperative. She said I could give my opinion and say what I felt so I planned to do just that.

"I'm curious, love. What do you plan to do about Irina?" I hedged carefully. This was the most difficult part of her decision and I wanted to get it out of the way.

"Nothing. I'm going to ask that she stays away from me – like, thousands of miles away – for at least the next few decades, but I'm not seeking and retribution for her part in Maria's plan either. I think she was manipulated by a very clever woman who wanted nothing more than to cause pain and destruction. I still think she should be accountable but there's really no satisfactory way for that to happen, so I'm just going to let it go." She shrugged.

I paused, not sure what to say. While I was beyond relieved she wasn't taking off, I wasn't sure about her decision to just make peace with what happened. I wondered how long that would hold up the next time the Denali's were around. Hopefully it wouldn't be tested anytime in the foreseeable future. I decided to just go with it for now.

"If that's what you think is best, love. We'll just stay away from them until you feel comfortable…" my voice trailed off when she began shaking her head.

"I don't want to separate you all from the rest of your extended family. I know there aren't many other vampires with our ideals and lifestyles. I just want to get this over with," she stated in a soft voice.

I froze. She couldn't be saying what I thought she was. True, she had handled it with grace and finesse when they showed up before but I couldn't expect that of her again. Not so soon, anyway. But then she looked right into my eyes and squared her shoulder and I knew. It was the same look she always got when she'd made her mind up about something and wouldn't be swayed no matter what argument I came up with.

"I want you to call the Denali's and have them come back here. I need to do this, Edward. I need to see Irina."

"Alright, love. Let's go talk to Carlisle and see about arranging a meeting with them. Do you want to do this alone?" I would let her handle this in whatever way she needed but deep down I prayed she wanted me there. I was relieved when she shook her head and frowned.

"No way. In fact, I want you to make sure everyone is there. Jasper and Emmett especially. I have a feeling things are going to get intense and you might need some help to keep me from kicking her bleach blonde butt across Alaska."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok, who wants to see Irina get her butt kicked and who wants it to be all fluffy and forgiving?


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: So .. hi! I know it's been ages, but here is the last chapter. It's short and sweet, but I hope it wraps up everything enough that people are happy with it. It wasn't the ending I originally had in mind, but if I kept writing towards that it would easily be another 10-15 chapters and that is just too damn long. Plus, I have been sidetracked by other fic and writing ideas and just don't have the drive to keep going right now. Maybe I'll come back and write the rest as a separate fic later, or maybe I'll just leave it. Thank you all for your reviews and recommendations. I hope you like the ending, such as it is :-)**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

It could have gone so much worse. No one died, no one was dismembered, and everyone walked away at least somewhat satisfied. But it nearly hadn't gone down that way. When I'd first approached the group I was holding both Edward and Jasper's hands for support, but that unfortunately meant I was able to use both their gifts, which meant I got a big fat eyeful of yet another one of Tanya's lewd fantasies about Edward.

"He didn't want you before me, and he sure as hell doesn't want you now," I hissed at her. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my hand. No doubt he'd seen what I had and was trying to calm me. I wasn't placated though when she sniffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

_I'm still prettier than she is… _was the last thought Tanya had before I embraced Jasper's talent and threw a mountain of fear at her. She screamed and cowered behind her sisters while Kate glared at me.

"Enough, Bells," Em shouted as he walked up and joined our little gathering. I huffed out a sigh but let up all the same. He was right. I wasn't here to torture Tanya – fun as it may be – I was here to deal with Irina and I was ready to get it over and done with.

"I'm finished being angry," I started to say when I saw the rest of the family join up beside us.

"You have forgiven her then?" Carmen asked hopefully but I shook my head.

"No, and I don't think I ever will. But I'm done letting it affect me so much. You had your reasons to do what you did and even though they were misguided and misinformed they were still your reasons. There's nothing you can do to change it and there's nothing that can be done to take it back. I don't forgive you, Irina. But I won't be responsible for any more misery." I leaned into Edward when I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head and felt pride emanate from Jasper.

"That's very kind of you, Bella," Eleazar said graciously and gave me a half smile. "Would you like us to take our leave of you for a while?"

"Yes, but please feel free to keep in contact with everyone else. I don't want to come between anyone, and you all have been like family for a long time. I don't want to see Irina right now, but that doesn't mean you can't come around here to visit. Just give some advanced warning so Edward and I can make sure we are somewhere else while you're here." It was the best I could do. I didn't want anything to do with Irina but she was part of the Cullen's extended family and I didn't have any right to expect them to feel as I did. But then Carlisle surprised me.

"I think a little time and space would do us all some good," he said evenly. Eleazar nodded and everyone around me exchanged pleasant goodbye's before the Denali clan vanished into the surrounding forest, their scents blown away by the arctic breeze.

"Well that was hugely anticlimactic," Rose said in a bored voice as we headed back to the main house.

"I hear ya. Where was you inner warrior, Hells Bells? Why not knock her down a leg or two before sending them on their way," Em griped before flopping – carefully – down onto an armchair. Enough of Esme's furniture had been broken over the past few months.

"I dunno," I shrugged and curled up next to Edward. "I just didn't feel like it was worth the fight anymore."

"Why is that?" Esme asked with genuine curiosity. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad no violence was done here today, but you were so upset, so angry with her."

"I guess I just wanted all the drama to be over. I finally got my forever and here I was dwelling on things I couldn't change and events I couldn't have stopped. It may not be the way I'd wanted it, or how we'd planned it, but I sort of got everything I've always wanted. I have Edward, I still talk to my dad, Jake and I don't hate each other anymore, and I'm free from danger. I'd just like to start enjoying it," I explained as best I could. It was more complicated than that, but I thought it was a good start.

"Um, Bella about that whole 'out of danger' thing," Alice chimed in with an all too innocent expression. When Edward groaned next to me I cocked my head at them in question.

"Not now Alice! We just got over the drama!" Emmett griped and threw his head back.

She glared at him for a moment before she turned her large, golden gaze back to me. "Eventually we're going to need to see the Volturi. You know that, right?"

Next to me Edward sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. No doubt he had been immensely relieved when I'd decided not to go to Italy again. Alice was going to give him a headache with all the back and forth she kept interjecting on the subject. When I felt him relax a little next to me I turned to see he and Carlisle having another one of their silent conversations. Rather than get annoyed I decided to eavesdrop. I lightly touched Edward's arm and channelled in on his gift through my own.

_… always operated on their own time, Edward. I wouldn't be too concerned. When the time comes we'll work something out._

"We could always extend an invitation here," I suggested and had to giggle a little when Carlisle eyed me with confusion before he noticed what I had done. He smiled indulgently and nodded once.

"I can see the days of Edward's privacy are well and truly over," Carlisle mused.

"I don't think I ever really had any," Edward remarked with a smile aimed at Jasper.

"I haven't been here that long, and I can only tell you what you feel, not why you feel it," Jazz reasoned.

"Bella can do both now, if you think about it," Emmett contributed with a sage nod. "She's just got to grope the right people."

"Lovely, Emmett," Esme chided.

"Alice, can you see what Aro will make of her gift?" Edward asked quietly. Even without Jasper I could tell he was worried. There were still some things I didn't need a gift to see.

Alice shook her head. "No, not at all. There's no decisions made because they don't know about it. And because we haven't decided how to handle them yet I can't get a good view of what would happen when they know."

"I don't care," I suddenly blurted out. While everyone stared at me silently I could hear their shouted confusion invade my mind. It was way too much so I removed my hand to allow my mind to be blissfully quiet again. Edward noticed and smirked at me.

"Wish I could do that," he mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Rose asked. "Aren't you the least bit concerned that they're going to want you for one of their precious guard?"

"Of course I am," I shot back and narrowed my eyes at her for a moment before I forced myself to relax. "But at this stage I don't have to worry about it, so I'm not going to."

"That seems very … blasé of you," Jasper offered with a slight frown.

"I was going to say stupid," Rose countered before Emmett whipped around to glare at her.

"I was going to say fucking brilliant," he retorted.

"Language, Em," Esme said automatically.

"Why brilliant, Emmett?" Carlisle wondered.

"Because, Tink here will see if they decide to come visit or if their intentions are of a nefarious nature," he started to say when Jasper raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did he just say nefarious?" he joked at Em's expense. Emmett just flipped him off and kept right on going.

"We can always hide her if we think they will pose a problem. Otherwise we just deal with it when it happens. We've spent so damn long fighting, running, worrying, and stressing about the 'what if's' that we haven't had time to just sit still and be happy. I'm with Bella. I don't care about what might happen in two years, or ten, or a hundred. Let's just live and not be so damn focused on what could go wrong." He sat back and started expectantly at all of us.

I grinned. "Hear, hear, Em."

Edward frowned a little and opened his mouth to speak when Emmett boomed at him.

"NO! No brooding! No sulking, no whining, no worrying! I swear to God, Emoward, I will sic your wife on you if you don't un-bunch your panties and just freakin' relax!"

Everyone but Edward snickered. I was the loudest of all. I would make good on Emmett's threat if Edward couldn't just let it go. I was done with all the drama for a while. I didn't want to do anything except be with my family, love my husband, and feel free. We could worry about everything else later.

"Come on." I stood up and pulled on Edward's arm lightly. He sighed, but rose and followed me out of the house.

I released his hand and grinned mischievously before I lifted up onto my tip toes and planted a smoldering kiss on his lips. When I pulled away a minute later he looked down on me with lust darkened eyes.

"Catch me if you can!" I taunted and bolted into the woods.

He actually gave me a ten second head start before I heard him tear after me at top speed. I squealed in delight and excitement and pushed my body faster. When I could detect his scent on the air I knew he was too close, so I darted up the nearest pine and leapt from tree to tree in an effort to evade him. I knew there was a stream up head where I could lose my scent and make the chase so much more interesting.

"Bella." His musical voice floated up from the ground a few hundred feet back.

I laughed and decided to make this chase just a little more interesting. I quickly removed my shirt and left it dangling on the branch I was perched on. I flew through the trees, randomly discarding a sock here, my tank top there, until I heard his deep growl reverberate through the trees. I knew that sound very well, but not as well as I would have liked. We hadn't gotten to spend enough time like this; playing, loving, teasing. I was finally able to put all those fantasies of mine to good use and I fully intended to do so. My own arousal intensified and I dropped to the ground and landed with a loud splash in the stream I had been searching for. I quickly shed my jeans and left them on a large rock before I ran at full speed through the water. After about ten minutes I paused and took a moment to observe my surroundings.

The forest was eerily still; as it often was when any of us were out and not trying to conceal our presence. I breathed in deeply, but couldn't detect him on the air. Still I knew he was there. I could feel him. Every molecule in my stone body hummed with anticipation and thrill of being hunted in such a way. I flash of movement and the sound of rocks tumbling against each other sent me flying downstream, bra abandoned on a mossy bank. I barely made it another hundred feet before I felt the force of his strong body slam into me from behind. We flew out of the water and his body made a protective cage over mine as we tumbled through the snow and crashed into a gigantic pine. I was every bit as unbreakable as him, but I guess the instinct to protect his fragile wife was always going to be with him.

Before I could draw breath he held me up against the tree, facing away from him. I felt every inch of his body pressed tightly against mine and immediately noticed that I wasn't the only one who'd disrobed through the woods. While one hand fisted loosely in my wild hair the other pulled both my wrists together and held them over my head against the bark.

"It's very dangerous to taunt a vampire, Bella," he growled lowly while he nuzzled against my neck. I managed not to moan out loud, but could do nothing about the waves of arousal that poured off of me and intensified my scent as it wafted around us. He reached down and tore the last bit of silk I still wore from my body.

"So I've heard," I said breathily and arched into him. He hissed and pulled my hair a little tighter. "But you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that, love?" he rasped.

Before he could blink I broke from his grasp and spun in his arms, tackling him to the ground. I straddled his waist and pinned his wrists up near his shoulders while I rubbed up and down his length, soaking him with my need.

"I'm the most dangerous creature you've ever met," I whispered against his lips before I took him in with one swift movement. He growled loudly, but made no move to stop me. Instead he met every thrust with one of his own.

We were wild and passionate, loving out in the open in such a way that was more animalistic in nature than I ever thought I would see from him. He had always been so gentle with me, so careful and tender, that when he stood again with us still attached at the waist and slammed my back against another tree I couldn't contain my delighted cries at his fervour. It reminded me of that time we had gotten carried away against his bedroom door, only he didn't have to worry about bruising me anymore, and it showed in his rough thrusts and harsh movements. He had me screaming louder than I ever had before and I was briefly worried that someone might come to investigate, but the thought was chased from my mind when the intensity of my climax distracted me from all things that weren't Edward.

Hours later we lay tangled together on a bed of pine needles and drifted snow that felt as soft as any down comforter and just as warm. The sun had just started to dip below the treeline as the colors of dusk began to tint the sky. I nestled my face in Edward's neck while his hands traced little lace patterns all over the skin of my back. A contented sigh escaped me and I felt Edward smile against the crown of my head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

I lifted up and arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you implying I'm cheap, Edward?"

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder, eyes twinkling merrily. "I would never utter such an insult, love."

I smiled easily and rested my chin on his chest, my eyes constantly locked on his. The darkness had cooled in them and his irises shone brightly gold. I could stare at him for hours and feel contented, but I knew my silence would madden him.

"I meant what I said back at the house. I don't want to think about Italy for a while. Emmett was right; Alice will see it if they want to stop by unannounced or if they decided to send someone. They know I've changed, so they're condition has been filled. I really don't see them being a problem for a while. And maybe by the time they get off their collective ancient butt's I'll have learned to harness my gift in such a way that it won't be easy for them to detect."

"I'm not trying to start an argument, but have you forgotten what Aro is capable of? Even if you could hide your gift from sight, you can't erase it from our memories, and the only one who is silent to him is you. I won't leave you here by yourself to face them. I just can't, Bella." His voice was steady and I knew there was no changing his mind. Not right now, anyway.

"That's fine," I said easily and shrugged. "Just as long as you can shove this to the back of that giant brain of yours and not dwell on it. I just need some peace, Edward. I need for us to be happy for a while. I need more of this," I gestured to the lack of space between us and was met with a wolfish grin.

"You just say the word and you can have 'this' anytime you want, love."

I lightly smacked his chest and rolled my eyes. There were times his human age really shone through in his personality. "You know what I mean, but good to know."

"I can't promise it won't cross my mind from time to time. You know me, Bella. Sometimes I just can't help it," he reasoned and caressed my cheek with his fingertips.

"I get that, and I can deal with your emo moments," I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"You need to spend less time around Emmett," he complained, but there was no real annoyance there. Deep down I knew how much he loved how close I had become to every member of his family.

"You promised me forever, Edward, and I want to start enjoying it."

He stared at me quietly for a while and continued his ministrations against the exposed skin of my neck, back, and shoulders. After a time I knew he had started to come around and see it from my perspective. When he finally nodded and smirked a little I felt triumph well within me followed very quickly by a cloud of desire when I saw his eye darken perceptibly.

"What did you hope to enjoy first, love?" He pulled my face closer to his.

I didn't answer him out loud. Instead, I kissed him deeply and dropped my shield from my mind and allowed him the access he had craved since the very first day we met. I could have told him all the things I wanted to do, but letting him see it for himself got the point across just as well. With the rate at which we were going our family wouldn't see us again for days.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
